A princesinha
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Ino é a filha do chefão da máfia japonesa, Yakuza. Para a segurança da filha inconseqüente o chefão resolveu contratar um segurança especial para ela:Sabaku no Gaara o melhor assassino de todo Japão. REVISADO!
1. Yakuza

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Gaara seria meu ursinho de pelúcia e Neji meu bichinho de estimação. (Deidara confessaria de uma vez por todas que se veste de traveco nas madrugadas para ir rodar bolsinha na esquina! **X3**).

**Sumário:** Fic hentai!Ino é a filha única do chefão mais poderosa da máfia japonesa,_ Yakuza. _Para a segurança da filha inconseqüente e agitada o poderoso chefão resolveu contratar um segurança especial para ela... Sabaku no Gaara o melhor assassino de todo Japão. Porém Gaara nunca pensou que teria tanto trabalho em cuidar de uma pessoa. Principalmente se for uma linda loira.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

**Glossário:**

Era difícil identificar as vítimas daquele massacre. - **NARRAÇÃO**

_-Gaara, eu te amo! **- FALA**_

_A neve caia em pequeno flocos embaçando o vidro. **- NARRAÇÃO NO PASSADO**_

**_-Não espere que eu tenha piedade. - NARRAÇÃO NO PASSADO_**

_"Eu mereço um príncipe encantado." -** DIÁRIO DA INO.**_

_"Aquela fofoqueira já anda espalhando boatos a meu respeito."** –PENSAMENTOS**_

**_"Quero Que o mate!" –VOZ NO TELEFONE_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_x_**

**_A princesinha_**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**_Capítulo I – _**_Yakuza_

**4:00 da manhã, em uma boate de Tókio.**

Os corpos ensangüentados caídos no chão gélido eram cobertos por uma penumbra mórbida causada pela pouca luminosidade do local. Era difícil identificar as vítimas daquele massacre. Os barulhos de tiros haviam sido abafados por causa da música alta e eletrônica que tocava em todo o recinto.

_-Joguem em qualquer lugar esse lixo!_-Disse o homem corpulento de cabelos grisalhos. O terno preto de aparência exorbitantemente cara estava impecável sem qualquer pingo de sangue ou sujeira. Os olhos azuis eram frios, exalavam certa brutalidade. Sua voz calma tinha um timbre imperativo. Dava grandes tragadas no charuto cubano deixando a fumaça subir fantasmagoricamente. -_Ino... Espero que tenha aprendido com o ocorrido dessa noite._

Homens de terno escuro e óculos carregando pistolas e metralhadoras nas mãos estavam parados logo atrás do homem que parecia ser o chefão. Alguns outros, desses mesmos homens, carregavam os corpos jazidos no chão para fora da boate através da porta dos fundos para não levantarem suspeitas. Teriam que fazer a "limpa" antes da polícia chegar.

Aos pés do homem que fumava uma bonita garota de longos cabelos loiros deixava que várias lágrimas caíssem sobre a face, os lábios entreabertos soltavam soluços. Seu choro era alto. Tinha apenas um corte no braço, nada que pudesse ser considerável grave. As mãos estavam tremulas, olhava para o sangue no chão como se fosse o seu próprio. Estava assustada, isso nunca havia acontecido com ela em seus dezoito anos de vida, mesmo sabendo exatamente da onde saía todo o dinheiro de sua família, e quem eram aquelas pessoas que frequentemente visitavam o pai.

_-Quem sabe da próxima vez você escute esse seu velho pai._ -O corpulento homem pegou o braço da loira e erguera-a com certa brusquidão. Apesar do timbre calmo seus gestos eram agressivos mostrando a irritação. -_NUNCA mais dispense os seguranças que eu contrato para te proteger, atos impensáveis como o dessa noite quase causou sua morte. Está feliz?_

_-Eu... Eu só... Só queria me divertir sem ter aqueles "cães" de guarda atrás de mim!_ –Disse gaguejando. Ainda conseguia escutar os barulhos dos tiros em sua direção. As pessoas da boate apavoradas correndo desesperadas achando que era um assalto ou algo pior, o que de fato era.

_-Ahhhh você queria se divertir como uma pessoa normal?Quanta ingenuidade!-_Disse dando uma risada irônica. Seus olhos transpareceram um brilho assassino que fez com que a loira tremesse. Foi então que pela primeira vez ele gritou. Um grito assustador. Para todos que conheciam Yamanaka Tagushi. -_Você não é normal garota idiota, você é Yamanaka Ino, filha de Yamanaka Tagushi, o membro mais poderoso da Yakuza. Ter você por ai dançando em qualquer boteco nojento sem segurança é pedir para morrer, acha mesmo que meus inimigos vão ter dó de você só por ser uma garotinha?Na verdade acho que eles teriam mais prazer de te matar, lógico que antes iriam querer lhe causar bastante dor, surra-la e depois estupra-la._

Apenas podiam escutar a música. O choro da jovem lera abafado, mas Tagushi por estar perto o suficiente da filha podia escutá-la. Ser filha de um chefão da máfia não era o sonho de qualquer garota, na verdade se não tivesse cometido a besteira de ter dispensado os seguranças que o pai havia contratado para escoltá-la, naquela noite poderia ter evitado a morte dos mesmos. Yamanaka Tagushi fez questão de mandar matar os seguranças que haviam descumprido a ordem de escoltar Ino para a danceteria. Não havia matado apenas seus seguranças e os do inimigo, havia matado inocentes curiosos que não haviam conseguido escapar a tempo.

_-Des... Desculpe!-_disse Ino entre soluços.

_-Vamos embora, essa música está me irritando._

Saíram pelas portas do fundo, a polícia não demoraria muito a chegar. Entraram em uma limusine preta que estava acompanhada de mais seis carros pretos do lado de fora. Além dos dois Yamanaka entrou o homem de confiança do chefão dentro da limusine.

_-Shikamaru quero que chegando à mansão ligue para os membros do conselho, quero uma reunião ainda hoje._

_-Isso vai ser complicado!-_disse suspirando com um ar preguiçoso. Era jovem, deveria regular quase a mesma idade que Ino. -_São quatro horas da manhã chefe._

-_Foda-se se são quatro horas da manhã, eu quero a reunião, em menos de duas horas-_Shikamaru apenas suspirou e tirou do bolso do terno um caderninho em que fez algumas anotações. -_Ino pare de chorar, está me irritando!_

A loira tentou engolir o choro quando notou que o pai falava em um timbre aborrecido. Viu o pai abrir o celular e em seguida discar rapidamente um número já conhecido.

_-Haruno, quero que vá agora para a mansão. Ino está ferida e preciso que dê uma olhada nela._ -Alguns minutos de silêncio – _Não é nada serio, é só um arranhão, mas prefiro que você olhe._

Os Haruno eram uma das mais respeitáveis famílias de médicos de todo o Japão. Todos foram graduados em países do ocidente como Inglaterra, França e U.S.A . A filha mais nova daquela família de médicos, Haruno Sakura era a melhor amiga de Ino. Quer dizer, havia sido a melhor amiga de Ino quando eram crianças. O chefão dos Yamanaka pagava uma boa grana para que os Haruno atendessem aos chamados dele quando ordenava.

Depois de meia hora chegaram à mansão. Era monstruosamente grande. Pintada em cores pastéis. Chegava a ser até irônico a claridade e a beleza harmônica da casa comparada a obscuridade que eram os negócios de seus moradores. Além de mais de doze seguranças apenas no portão da frente tinha cinco cachorros de aparência intimidadora rondando a área de entrada, todos com seus guias, apenas seriam soltos quando necessários.

Ao atravessar os portões podia se visualizar um extenso jardim. Flores importadas, flores nativas, variedade de cores e formas. O chefão dos Yamanaka tinha certo gosto por flores, aquelas que enfeitavam o seu jardim Babilônico era apenas as menos caras e raras. Nos fundos da casa tinha suas três estufas particulares, lá sim poderia encontrar as flores mais exóticas existente em todas as partes do mundo.

Uma grande piscina ocupava certa parte do terreno, mais de duzentas pessoas poderiam nadar sem se sentirem exprimidas pela outra. Espreguiçadeiras acolchoadas estavam espalhadas pelas bordas. Além da sauna e da quadra de tênis que poderiam ser vista se andasse mais um pouco pela área de lazer.

A casa dos sonhos de qualquer pessoa. Todo aquele "império", porém não havia surgido da forma mais limpa. Tráfico de drogas, bebidas, assassinatos entre outras coisas sujas faziam parte daquela riqueza.

-_Ino vá para seu quarto e espere o Haruno chegar._ -disse sem olhar a filha.

_-Eu realmente sinto muito pai!_

_-Se você realmente sente muito NUNCA mais faça isso. -Deu uma ênfase agressiva a palavra nunca._ - Vá logo para o quarto!

A loira preferia ir pelo elevador, não estava com a mínima vontade de subir as escadas. Por segurança o pai havia feito o quarto da filha no último andar. Detalhe, a casa tinha cinco andares, era quase um castelo.

Ela até gostava de todo aquele luxo. As amigas morriam de inveja, porém de uns tempos para cá todo o seu guarda roupa de milhões de dólares onde havia roupas, bolsas e sapatos _Manolo Blank, Victória Secret e Dior _não lhe satisfaziam mais. Aquela piscina não lhe dava mais prazer, e os cartões de créditos para comprar o que bem lhe entendesse já não era tão agradável. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se preza uma ave rara em uma gaiola. Sentia-se solitária!

_-Como eu odeio fazer parte disso!-_reclamou para si mesma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**6:00 da manhã, sala de reunião na mansão Yamanaka.**

Na ponta da grande mesa estava sentado _Yamanaka Tagushi_, como o mais poderoso representante da _Yakuza_, aquele lugar era seu por direito. Ele era o único que abrangia todas as áreas da máfia, seus aliados tinham apenas alguns campos específicos.

A sua direita, os dois aliados mais fiéis. Representando a casa _Uchiha, Sasuke_. Um rapaz bonito que com vinte anos já comandava os negócios da família. O clã Uchiha tinha uma grande organização de extorsão de dinheiro, principalmente público. A maior parte da família eram políticos ou associado a esses. A lavagem de dinheiro parava em bancos na Suécia ou no Caribe como forma de fugir do imposto de renda. Era uma família agiota que emprestava dinheiro e cobrava altos juros aos usuários. Prazo de pagamentos não cumpridos resultava no desaparecimento da pessoa que adquiriu o empréstimo. A casa Uchiha controlava a maior rede de espionagem de todo Japão que era conduzida pelos Aburame, uma família de descendência shinobi.

Pelos _Hyuuga, Neji._ Um rapaz que conseguia ser mais atroz do que o chefão Yamanaka quando preciso. Seu principal negócio era ligado ao jogo com cassinos espalhados por toda Ásia. A maioria dos cassinos eram ilegais e tratavam a dívidas de jogos com respostas desumanas. Abrangiam também a área do tráfico, desde as bebidas, drogas até mesmo a pessoas para trabalhos em prostíbulos Europeus ou a trabalhos escravos no México. Os Hyuuga são conhecidos na Yakuza principalmente pela quantidade de assassinatos que praticaram, desde homicídios de pessoas qualquer até mesmo figuras importantes. Controlam a rede de matadores Sabaku no, considerada uma das mais perigosas até mesmo na Europa, onde a máfia é fortemente a principal concorrente da Japonesa.

Do lado esquerdo do chefão continha os aliados convenientes, aqueles que não eram realmente confiáveis, porém com grande importância. Não era sábio te-los como inimigos. Pelos _Hatake, Kakashi, _de primeira vista parecia ser um homem calmo, mas Tagushi sabia muito bem o que ele poderia fazer quando irritado. O clã Hatake controlava o tráfico de órgãos e crianças para adoções ilegais. Tinham grande parte dos negócios aplicados junto aos tigres asiáticos, principalmente ao lado da Coréia e Taiwan. Há pouco tempo entraram no ramo de produtos contrabandeados para as Américas que possuem o principal mercado consumidor. Os países emergentes como Brasil sustentam a estrutura dos negócios de contrabando. Controlam uma rede de interrogatório com especialistas psicológicos e físicos para tortura, os Lee.

Pelos _Uzumaki, Naruto_. Era o último integrante sentado àquela mesa o mais jovem e há pouco tempo tornara-se líder de sua família. O principal negócio da família era o tráfico bélico. Seus principais consumidores eram países árabes onde as guerras nunca se cessavam, porém países da África que possuíam guerras tribais ou da América latina que possuíam conflitos internos com algumas ditaduras rígidas, também eram fortes consumidores. Nas horas vagas também mexiam com ópio e cocaína como principais drogas nos negócios. A rede que os Uzumaki controlavam era de seqüestradores dirigidos pelos chamados Hokage onde a líder principal era uma mulher chamada Tsunade. Treinados na palestina, e outros países mouros são conhecidos principalmente nos U.S.A como uma verdadeira ameaça.

_-Sim, agora você poderia explicar Tagushi-Sama por que nos acordou tão cedo para essa reunião?-_ disse Neji sem se importar que sua voz mostrasse aborrecimento.

Tagushi deu uma grande tragada no charuto, era observado por todos na expectativa. A curiosidade visível em seus olhos. Então falou em um timbre plácido.

_-Tentaram matar Ino!-_um silêncio mordaz tomou a sala. Todos naquele momento pensaram o mesmo: "O autor dessa infâmia terá uma morte dolorosa!". Sabiam que Tagushi iria fazer questão de caçar o autor do atentado mesmo que tivesse que ir ao inferno.

_-Você desconfia de alguém?-_Perguntou Kakashi tirando o tampão do olho cego.

_-Duas pessoas!O primeiro é Zabuza, aquele idiota que eu não deixei entrar na Yakuza_.

_-Ele tem mais motivos que esse para ter ódio de você Tagushi-sama. Se o senhor não se esqueceu, quase fez com que a polícia o pegasse no último descarregamento de ópio que ele fazia para a Europa._ –Disse Sasuke fazendo um movimento com a mão mostrando que a fumaça do charuto lhe incomodava.

A Yakuza era composta pelos principais mafiosos, porém existiam diferentes traficantes e pessoas que mexiam com outros negócios ilegais. Todavia o quinteto naquela reunião eram os mais conhecidos e poderosos no Japão.

_-Aquele merda estava traficando na MINHA área._ - Disse fazendo questão de bafejar a última tragada em cima de Sasuke que soltou um rosnado irritado -_Desconfio do seu irmão também Uchiha. Itachi deve estar realmente irritado depois que eu tirei o poder das mãos dele para por nas suas não acha?_

Deu um sorrisinho debochado em direção a Sasuke que lhe retribuiu o mesmo.

_-Oras Tagushi-sama, então o senhor tem que rezar para ele e o Zabuza não se aliarem._

_-Se me derrubarem você cai junto Sasuke, esqueceu que você está no poder por minha causa?-_ o sorriso se desfez do semblante do herdeiro Uchiha. Jogar isso na cara de Sasuke parecia soar como uma ofensa de que sozinho ele nunca chegaria na posição em que se encontrava.

_-O que quer que eu faça?-_perguntou Sasuke aborrecido.

-_Quero que você procure seu irmão e o vigie de perto. Os Aburame são muito bons em espionagem e todos trabalham para você. Descubra exatamente o que ele tem feito nos últimos dias, e se ele tentou matar minha filha diga adeus ao seu irmão bastardo._

_-Como se eu me importasse com ele!Itachi não é idiota, se ele foi o responsável pelo atentado provavelmente não deve estar mais no Japão._ -disse Sasuke friamente.

_-Você não faz idéia a onde ele possa ter se escondido?-_perguntou Naruto ligeiramente interessado. A família Uzumaki teve certos problemas nos negócios quando Itachi o irmão mais velho de Sasuke estava no poder. Era desejo dos Uzumaki dar uma "resposta" a afronta que o primogênito Uchiha havia feito.

_-Talvez U.S.A, sei que ele tinha negócios com alguns políticos de lá._ -Sasuke pareceu pensativo por um tempo. -_Ele está montando o próprio negócio com os títulos da família que estão no nome dele. Pelo menos foi isso que Aburame Shino me informou no último mês. Itachi ainda estava no Japão na época_.

_-Pouco me importa onde ele esteja, quero que você o encontre. Se precisar ir ao inferno para isso não hesite._ -disse o chefão Yamanaka em um timbre autoritário -_ Kakashi eu quero que você procure o Zabuza, faça um interrogatório bem doloroso, se no final ele morrer "acidentalmente" bom... Mandaremos rezar uma missa por ele_!-Disse Tagushi em meio a uma risada atroz deixando subentendido que queria eliminar Zabuza de qualquer jeito.

_-Hum... Espero ganhar algo em troca_. -disse Kakashi colocando o tampão novamente sobre seu olho cego.

_-Trataremos disso depois._ -disse olhando para o líder dos Hatake de um modo que ele entendesse que os negócios entre eles seriam resolvidos a sós.

Tagushi mantinha negócios a parte com cada um dos quatro. O que não envolvia a proteção da Yakuza ou uma guerra entre outros mafiosos era discutido com cada um sem o conselho reunido.

_-Neji preciso de um segurança descente para Ino, algum que não seja idiota o suficiente para não ser persuadido por ela. Quero um assassino profissional, que não erre um tiro e que saiba exatamente os meios de matar alguém._

_-Tenho alguém perfeito para cuidar da sua filha, todavia ele cobra caro. Tenho certeza que cobrará o triplo do que normalmente cobra sabendo que o trabalho será proteger sua filha_ _Tagushi-sama._ -Neji brincava com uma arma em cima da mesa. Os olhos perolados tinham um brilho nuvioso. –_O mais habilidoso dos Sabaku no..._

_-Como se dinheiro fosse problema para alguém como eu_. -O chefão dos Yamanaka deixou que um sorriso insano se apossasse dos lábios.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não conseguira dormir. Toda vez que fechava os olhos visualizava em sua mente os corpos ensangüentados a sua frente, ouvia os barulhos dos tiros. O que lhe causava ainda mais medo era "ver" novamente aquela arma ser apontada em sua direção, saber que o alvo em todo momento era exclusivamente ela.

Tocou no braço sentindo a faixa que lhe cobria o arranhão. Graças a Deus havia apenas sofrido um machucado leve, arrepiava-se só de pensar que talvez naquele momento estivesse morta.

Levantou-se da cama e andou até o espelho. Olhou-se da cabeça aos pés. Não parecia a mesma Ino de antes. Os cabelos não estavam mais brilhantes e bem penteados, olheiras fundas, boca seca e sem vida. Parecia uma defunta.

_-Estou uma baranga!-_disse para si mesma.

Escutou batidas na porta do quarto e uma voz suave e fraca lhe chamar. Deu um sorrisinho reconhecendo a voz da amiga, provavelmente Hyuuga Hinata já havia sabido dos fatos da madruga. Prima de Neji, provavelmente veio acompanhar o chefe Hyuuga a casa dos Yamanaka e aproveitar para visitar a loira.

_-Pode entrar!-_Ino prendeu agilmente os cabelos desgrenhados em um rabo de cavalo. Tinha que parecer no mínimo apresentável.

Admitia, era narcisista e gostava de exalar glamour e sensualidade em sua aparência. Ser a garota mais bonita de Tókio não bastava, tinha que ser a garota mais bonita de todo o Japão.

Hinata adentrou o quarto. Ino pode visualizar os cabelos incrivelmente negros da amiga caídos sobre os ombros. O vestido branco combinava com os olhos perolados da mesma. Hinata não era uma garota que pudesse ser dita linda de morrer, mas também não era feia. Tinha uma beleza exótica, mas que chamava a atenção de certa forma, principalmente por causa do jeitinho tímido que a tornava misteriosa.

_-Ino-chan!-_Hinata abraçou a loira com cuidado temendo que a amiga estivesse machucada. Seus olhos mostravam preocupação. -_Fiquei sabendo o que houve, quando Sakura me contou não pude acreditar. Fiquei tão preocupada!_

Ino deu um sorrisinho desgostoso ao escutar o nome da ex - melhor amiga. Então Sakura já andara fofocando que ela sofrera um atentado?"Além de testuda é fofoqueira... aquele piruá.". Forçando um sorriso mais gentil para a apreensiva Hinata, Ino conduziu a amiga até a cama e sentou-se com ela.

_-Eu estou bem Hinata-chan, sofri só um arranhão._ -Disse mostrando o braço enfaixado – _Mas não vou mentir, nunca senti tanto medo. Pelos deuses tentaram me matar, e quase conseguiram se... Se... Papai não tivesse chegado a tempo eu estaria morta._

Era orgulhosa e admitir aquilo doía muito mais do que aquele arranhão, porém sabia que a errada da estória era ela, assim como das outras vezes. Sempre fazia besteira, e mesmo depois desse atentado não demoraria a cometer mais uma burrada. Ninguém que lhe conhecesse bem precisava de uma bola de cristal para adivinhar.

-_Ino-chan, porque você sempre faz isso?Sabe que para pessoas como nós... Errr... B-bom, p-para pessoas c-como nós..._

Hinata não conseguia falar, mais gaguejava do que terminava as palavras de um modo que Ino pudesse entender o que ela queria dizer. Para Hinata aquele assunto sobre serem ligadas à máfia era extremamente torturante. A herdeira Hyuuga tinha uma personalidade boa e gentil. Ino não sabia como alguém tão dócil como Hinata tinha conseguido viver rodeada de tanta agressividade, a menina de olhos perolados tinha uma aparência tão pura. E não era só isso, diferente dela Hinata não se preocupava com roupas de marca e luxo. Sentia-se de certa forma suja perto da herdeira Hyuuga. Mesmo Ino não aceitando o modo que o pai ganhava o dinheiro ela usufruía daqueles dólares sujos de sangue de uma maneira fútil e supérflua.

Todavia sabia que com o passar dos anos sua cabeça ia mudando, estava se tornando madura o suficiente para começar a pensar como Hinata. Não valia a pena usar uma roupa de marca se essa fosse conseguida através do sangue de alguém ou com intenções que o inferno estava cheio.

_-Sabe Hinata-chan, ultimamente tenho me sentido tão infeliz. Tão presa quanto uma borboleta que não consegue sair do casulo._ -Ino olhou sonhadora para a janela - _Quero voar, quero mostrar minha beleza, quero conhecer "flores" diferentes. Quero ir para um lugar onde o perfume não seja de sangue._

_-Eu sei quem é seu novo segurança Ino_. –Hinata mudou de assunto subitamente. Abaixou a cabeça, circulava o dedo sobre o colchão mostrando-se apreensiva. - _Ele me dá medo!_

_-Novo segurança?Como é que você sabe disso?-_perguntou a loira confusa.

-_Eu escutei seu pai falando com Neji-niisan quando saíram da sala de reunião. Seu pai também mandou Shikamaru-san despedir todos os seus atuais seguranças. _

_-O que me surpreende não é o fato do novo segurança, é o fato de ser só UM. Normalmente ele manda uns quinze ficar me rodeando, até que minha beleza seja ofuscada no meio daqueles brutamontes horrorosos_.-disse irritada.

_-Ino-chan... Você não vai precisar de muitos seguranças tendo esse por perto. _-Hinata olhou nos olhos azuis da amiga - _Ele é o melhor assassino de todo o Japão!Ele é simplesmente medonho, têm aquele ar gélido, sempre caladão e sério. As poucas vezes que ele fala é com ironia. Eu não gosto dele!_

_-Oras um monstro desse só pode ter sido indicado pelo Neji!-_disse levantando-se frustrada da cama. Notou Hinata sem graça com o comentário da amiga. _-Arrrrrrrrrr eu vou matar o psicodélico do seu primo!_

_-Tenho certeza que com esse você não vai conseguir dar suas escapadinhas. E se você irrita-lo... É capaz... Ahhh..._

_-Eu sou Yamanaka Ino, acho que esse segurança é que deveria estar preocupado. Vou transformar a vida dele um caos se ele me encher o saco._ "Vou fazer ele ficar só de cueca em cima de um palco em uma boate gay!"-Ino piscou para Hinata como se com esse gesto dissesse que estava no controle da situação.

_-Não o deixe irritado, escute o que eu estou falando!_

Ino sabia por que estava tão revoltada, era apenas uma forma de afrontar o pai. Não gostando do segurança era um modo mais sutil de dizer que estava cansada daquela vida de escolta... De "casulo". Deveria estar feliz de seu novo segurança ser realmente o melhor, quem sabe no próximo ataque em que ela fosse o alvo não ficasse tão perto da morte. Mas os tempos em que fechava os olhos apenas por causa de maquilagem nova e viagens ao exterior haviam acabado, era uma nova Ino... Ou quase. "Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa mais usar meus sapatos de 2.500,00 dólares!"

-_Qual o nome desse cara afinal de contas?_-Ino estava curiosa a respeito do novo segurança. Deveria ser mais uns daqueles homens de trinta anos que ficariam preocupados em olhar o decote dela do que realmente cuidar dela, como os outros anteriores.

_- Sabaku no Gaara!_

_-Gaara hein!Acho melhor esse cara começar a rezar, pois Yamanaka Ino será sua missão impossível._

**CONTINUA...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_N/A:_**

_Yoooo people!XD está ai o meu primeiro fanfic Ino e Gaara, espero que gostem. Bom, eu sei que o primeiro capítulo ficou meio monótono, mas é que eu precisava explicar sobre a Yakuza para vocês entenderem a estória. Quem são os inimigos, quem são os aliados, como que eles agem e o porquê de Gaara ter sido convocado para ser segurança da loirassa._

_No decorrer dos capítulos vou explorar muito o psicológico da Ino e do Gaara XD, vou desvendar o passado obscuro de ambos. Talvez o hentai entre os dois demore um pouco, Mas isso não quer dizer que não vai ter cenas de beijos , mão ali, mão lá XP, além de insinuações pervertidas. Além do fato de que terá hentaizinho de outros casais. Outro detalhe, talvez tenha um dark-hentai - (estupro para quem não sabe. Ou sexo com cenas de violência). -Pois o tema que estamos tratando meio que insinua violência._

_O casal principal será os Ino e Gaara, entretanto terão outros casais na estória. Neji/Hinata e Sasuke/Sakura. Eu realmente não queria por o Sasuke com a Sakura por que eu não vou muito com a cara dela, porém eu vou precisar que os dois estejam envolvidos nessa fic para mexer no psicológico da Ino._

_Espero que tenham gostado e suplico ajoelhada no chão para que comentem. Podem criticar sabem que eu não ligo, mas comentem. Façam uma autora feliz. E bom Sayonara até a próxima atualização... Ou não XD depende dos comentários. (já disse que deleto meus fics que o povo não gosta?)._


	2. Vermelho Rubro

_"Um dia, aparece a pessoa certa._  
_Talvez ela não seja o príncipe ou princesa que você sonhou._  
_Talvez, nem carruagem tenha._  
_E nem de cavalos brancos, goste._  
_Talvez nem seja tão fino, elegante.._  
_E muito provavelmente nem morará em um castelo.._  
_Talvez não saiba dançar nem valsa,_  
_Talvez nem medalhas carregue no peito._  
_Mas será aquele,_  
_Que simplesmente fará você tremer na base..."_

(Sayuri Kawamura)

**X**

**A princesinha**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo II – **_Vermelho rubro._

"As garotas sonham normalmente em morar em um castelo e serem suas princesas. Esperar na torre mais alta pelo seu príncipe encantado que será: Bonito, rico e romântico. Os dois se apaixonarão a primeira vista loucamente. O primeiro beijo da princesa será em uma noite de lua cheia em baixo de um véu de estrelas. Fugiriam com um cavalo branco para uma choupana em uma floresta encantada. A primeira noite de amor seria banhada em romantismo com rosas vermelhas jazidas no chão.

É impressionante que comigo nem a etapa do beijo tenha acontecido. Tenho dezoito anos e ainda não beijei um rapaz. Eu sei que qualquer cara pagaria milhões apenas para tocar meus lábios com as mãos, afinal sou a garota mais popular da faculdade. No entanto, minha vida não é fácil! Tenho o palácio, que por sinal é uma bela mansão de dar inveja. Tenho o cavalo branco, que é uma limusine de parar o transito. Porém falta o mais importante... O PRÍNCIPE."

Ino deixou a caneta escorregar das mãos e cair na escrivania. Fechou o diário e colocou na bolsa preta que levaria para a faculdade. Era meio infantil ter um diário em plenos dezoito anos, mas gostava de escrever o que sentia. Era ali que desabafava. Havia certas coisas que não conseguia falar com Hinata, principalmente quando o assunto era sobre sua sexualidade. Mentia quando dizia a herdeira Hyuuga que já havia beijado vários caras, na verdade, não havia beijado um. Não era por falta de opção, pois vivia recebendo declarações de amor. O fato era: Aqueles malditos seguranças não deixavam que nenhum rapaz se aproximasse, sem contar o fato de já ter um rapaz em mente com quem gostaria de dar o primeiro beijo.

_- Senhorita Ino, está na hora de ir para faculdade. Seu pai quer falar com você antes de ir, disse para não demorar a descer_. -Ino olhou irritada para a porta do próprio quarto ao escutar a voz de uma das empregadas. Já sabia o que o pai queria ou pelo menos imaginava.

Tirou o diário novamente da bolsa e abriu na mesma folha em que escrevia até alguns minutos atrás.

"Normalmente a princesa sempre tem uma madrasta malvada, ou uma irmã invejosa para atrapalhar os planos dela ser feliz com o príncipe. No meu caso não é nenhum nem outro. Eu tenho um pai super protetor que ficará feliz em matar qualquer rapaz que tente me beijar. Claro que a cabeça do indivíduo será servida no jantar. Este é o meu caso."

Guardou o diário novamente ao escutar seu nome ser chamado por outra empregada. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao espelho para dar uma última olhada no visual. Uma mini saia jeans que deixava as pernas longas e torneadas a mostra acompanhada por uma blusinha branca justa com algumas borboletas douradas estampadas. Realçava a cintura fina e os seios que não eram nem grandes nem pequenos, simplesmente proporcionais ao corpo de curvas sinuosas. Os olhos incrivelmente azuis destacados com um lápis preto tornando-os um azul vivo e indescritível. Os lábios carnudos pintados com um batom rosado. Os longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Estava bonita_. _"Haaaah aposto que nem mesmo aquela testuda consegue fazer melhor!". Disse pensando em Sakura. Todo o santo dia as duas competiam para ver quem chegava mais bonita na universidade. Claro que Ino era vencedora praticamente todas às vezes.

Desceu pelo elevador. Não pode deixar de notar certo movimento no terceiro andar. Deveria ser algo relacionado aos _negócios _da famí ignorar, não queria saber sobre o que se tratava. Da última vez que bancara a curiosa e invadira o porão deparara-se com um homem sem um dos braços praticamente desfigurado de tanta surra que havia levado. Não conseguira dormir durante uma semana com a imagem do sangue escorrendo pelo corpo do desconhecido. O pai havia ficado furioso com o intrometimento dela. Coisas sujas e obscuras. Era isso que provavelmente estava acontecendo em sua volta.

Bateu na porta do escritório do pai escutando um "Entre!". Visualizou o chefão da família fumando o costureiro charuto cubano sentado em uma poltrona. Alguns papéis que continham dados exorbitantes de dinheiro em paraísos fiscais estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Não estava sozinho. Do seu lado direito Shikamaru falava no telefone em italiano e fazia algumas anotações, parecia com estrema preguiça de falar naquela língua.

_-Você demorou!-_disse ele analisando a filha com atenção.

_-Estava me arrumando. -_respondeu ela tocando no braço enfaixado - E_ trocando o curativo._

_-Tenho um segurança novo para você!-_disse apontando em direção a janela do escritório.

Ino olhou para a direção que o pai apontava e assustou-se. Não havia percebido a presença daquele rapaz. Cabelos incrivelmente ruivos e espetados. Era de um vermelho vivido e incomum. Olhos de um verde água que chegavam a parecer vidro. Uma tatuagem no canto direito da testa que ela não fazia idéia qual era o significado. O terno cinza combinava com a pose seria e o olhar álgido que ele possuía. Era definitivamente atraente e jovem. Não deveria ter mais de vinte anos. _"Oras... tenho que agradecer ao Neji. Pelo menos uma vez na vida ele acertou."_ Pensou Ino intrigada com aquela figura a sua frente.

_-Esse é Sabaku no Gaara, o melhor assassino de todo Japão_. -Jogou as cinzas no cinzeiro apagando o charuto. Tagushi então disse com uma voz ameaçadora em direção a filha. -_Paguei muito caro por ele Ino e você sabe que eu odeio perder dinheiro. Não cause problemas!_

_-Eu sou um anjo papai!Os problemas que correm em direção a mim não eu que corro atrás deles _– Ela deu um sorrisinho maroto.

_-Ino... Não me faça perder a paciência!-_Tagushi desviou a atenção da filha para o rapaz de cabelos avermelhados. –_Espero que não me decepcione! Acho que Neji deixou avisado o que eu faço com quem não tem êxito._

_-Sim!-_foi à resposta direta e sem emoção daquela figura intrigante aos olhos da loira.

_-Ino venha direto da faculdade para casa. À noite teremos um jantar com nossos amigos. -_Ela sabia que os amigos que ele se referia, eram os integrantes da _Yakuza_. Ela franziu o cenho a contra gosto. De todos os integrantes gostava apenas de duas pessoas. Hyuuga Hinata que era sua nova melhor amiga e o 'príncipe' que ela tanto desejava... Uchiha Sasuke.

_-Sim papai._

No momento que ela começou a andar o rapaz de cabeços vermelhos a seguiu. Teria uma nova sombra a partir dali. Pelo menos era um e não quinze, e dessa vez era um rapaz muito bonito. Apesar de todo aquele ar arrogante e frigido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era incomodo aquele silêncio dentro da limusine. Sentia-se como uma parte do ar... Invisível. Aquele tal de Gama, Gana ou Gaaka sabe-se lá o que parecia não nota-la. Olhava para frente em um ponto qualquer como se fosse mais interessante que ela.Não havia dito um oi ou lhe dado uma cantada. A loira olhou para a tatuagem na testa do rapaz e decidiu que era um bom assunto para se iniciar a conversa. Colocou um sorriso sedutor nos lábios e perguntou com a voz mansa.

_-O que está escrito em sua tatuagem?-_Ele ficou em silêncio - Eu_ quero fazer uma, mas ainda não decidi o desenho nem onde tatuar._

Novamente ele não respondeu. Gaara virou o rosto para o lado contrário do dela parecendo achar que o movimento da rua era mais interessante que a bonita loira ao seu lado. Ino olhou-o frustrada. "QUE CARA CHATO!". Abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá o diário.

"Definitivamente uma princesa tem que sofrer muitas provações. Quando você acha que um vilão já é o suficiente sempre aparece outro. No meu caso o novo vilão da minha vida é um cara arrogante, frigido, fora de moda e irritante. O pior de tudo é que ele é MUITO GATO. E pior ainda é que ele me ignora. Que tipo de homem acha mais interessante ver o movimento da rua – que por sinal está vazia – do que paquerar uma loira como eu?Esse cara não é normal! Tenho que lembrar de encomendar uma raquete nova de tênis para matar o Neji psicodélico - aquela mente do mau - a raquetadas por ter mandado um novo obstáculo na minha vida."

Ela escrevia freneticamente. O semblante aborrecido no rosto bonito. O movimento dela parecia ter chamado à atenção do ruivo. Ele virou-se e olhou para ela tentado ler sorrateiramente o que ela escrevia. Ela ao perceber isso fechou o diário. Lançou um olhar hediondo na direção do ruivo.

_-Isso é pessoal!_

_-Cartinha de amor?-_disse ele em um timbre irônico e provocativo. Ela corou e jogou o diário dentro da bolsa com brusquidão_ - Nenhum cara seria insano a ponto de ficar com você menina._

Menina?Quem ele chamava de menina?Ele não deveria ser muito mais velho que ela. E como ele tinha a audácia de tirar uma com a cara dela? Ino respirou fundo rezando para chegarem logo na faculdade.

_-Se você não sabe eu sou a garota mais popular da faculdade, e a mais bonita!_

_-Então a qualidade deve estar fraca!-_Ele disse voltando-se para a janela.

_-Idiota!_- respondeu em um timbre alto para que ele escutasse. Ele apenas lhe olhou de lado e rodeou os olhos mostrando certo tédio.

Não demorou mais de cinco minutos para chegarem. A loira nem ao menos esperou o motorista descer e abrir a porta da limusine como de costume. Abriu a porta do carro ela mesma e bateu com força. Gaara saiu pelo outro lado parecendo que nem ao menos havia visto aquele gesto irritado da garota. Antes de se aproximar do portão Ino apontou acusatoriamente em direção ao rapaz.

_-Fique onde está!-_ela colocou as duas mãos no quadril _- Meu pai deve ter esquecido de te dizer. Meus seguranças ficam do lado DE FORA da universidade._

_-Menina, entre logo nessa maldita universidade!-_disse ele puxando a loira para dentro do pátio. Ela olhou para as mãos atrevidas com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava TOCANDO nela. Nenhum segurança antes tivera esse atrevimento. Definitivamente ela não gostava dele.

_-Você não escutou?Eu fico DENTRO e você fica FORA. _"Deve ser surdo ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Aiiiiiii que vergonha esta todo mundo olhando!" - disse ela dando ênfase em certas palavras.

Havia alguns alunos observando a cena. Os rapazes olhavam para a musa loira com certo ciúme, e ficavam imaginando quem era aquele ruivo que ousava ser tão rude com Ino. As garotas achavam que Ino estava tendo o que merecia por ser tão... Mesquinha. Na verdade era apenas inveja da popularidade da loira. As garotas lançavam risadinhas assanhadas em direção a Gaara que não estava preocupado em ser observado por tanta gente. Ele parou de andar e olhou para a garota sem qualquer transparência de emoção. Sua voz, porém saiu em um timbre áspero.

_-Você fala alto e sua voz é irritante! Acho que os seguranças que seu pai matou devem estar aliviados de não terem mais que te escutar._ -Ele havia agulhado em um ponto fraco. Ela Tinha remorso, se sentia culpada pelas mortes dos antigos seguranças. Ino lançou um olhar repulsivo sobre Gaara. -_O que foi não gostou?Então tente ser menos insuportável que eu te poupo dos meus comentários sórdidos._

Ele era mordaz. Não se preocupava em medir as palavras e machucar as pessoas com os comentários infelizes que pronunciava. Definitivamente ela faria questão de matar aquele idiota com as próprias mãos. Teria partido pra cima dele, tentado lhe dar algum tapa ou chute. Era geniosa e tinha o pavio curto. Havia herdado essas características do pai. Hinata apareceu e apartou aquele momento de tensão.

_-Ino-chan!-_a voz suave da herdeira Hyuuga fez com que Ino desviasse a atenção daqueles cabelos vermelhos. Hinata olhou para o rapaz e abaixou a cabeça apreensiva. Estava obviou que a herdeira Hyuuga estava tremendo de medo sobre o olhar do assassino. -_G-Gaara-san... N-não s-sabia que começaria a t-trabalhar hoje!_

Ele não disse nada. Olhou a herdeira Hyuuga da cabeça aos pés e fez uma pequena reverência que a fez corar até parecer um tomate. Ino bufou. Ele era formal e educado com Hinata, entretanto com ela Gaara era um grosso.

_-Vai assistir às aulas comigo também?-_Ino deu um sorriso debochado_ - Vou deixar que segure meu lápis e minha borracha._

_-Não sou seu empregado menina!Lembre-se que eu sigo ordens do seu pai não suas. _- disse ele olhando ela de lado e de maneira perversa. _-É melhor começar a me tratar melhor ou... Bom... Vou deixar você descobrir sozinha o que eu posso fazer._

Ino sentiu Hinata tremer e dizer um fraco. "Vamos embora Ino-chan_!". _Seria ele assim tão perigoso como Hinata dizia?Para Ino ele não passava de um moleque metido que estava se achando só por ter o título de melhor assassino do Japão_._"Não passa de um ruivo irritante...e muito gato!".Praguejou internamente por achar aquela homem bonito enquanto ele lhe lançava indiretinhas de que não se sentia nem um pouco atraído por ela.

Ino começou a andar sobre os olhares curiosos dos outros estudantes. Seu semblante era aborrecido. Deu uma olhadinha para trás e notou aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes água vidrados sobre ela. Sentiu o corpo se arrepiar. Agora não sabia se era medo ou excitação. Um olhar tão vazio e funesto. Seria ele uma pessoa normal?Começava a achar que aquele ruivo havia saído de um filme de terror.

_-Eu disse Ino-chan que ele era medonho!-_disse Hinata chorosa. -_Gaara-san é terrível, tente não irrita-lo!_

_- Ele é um Chato!Diga ao seu primo psicodélico que hoje a noite no jantar é bom ele ir com a guarda inteira de segurança dele, pois eu vou estripá-lo por ter sugerido aquele tal de Gaka para ser meu segurança._

_-O nome dele é Gaara. -_Ino olhou irritada para a correção de Hinata. Esta apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Ino e Hinata haviam se separado ao chegarem no corredor do segundo andar, estudavam em andares, salas e cursos diferentes.

Hinata fazia pedagogia. Era uma profissão que combinava perfeitamente com a herdeira Hyuuga. Com o jeitinho meigo e o amor que tinha por crianças se tornaria uma ótima professora. Era uma pena que provavelmente Neji não a deixaria exercer a profissão. Não seria sensato uma professora dando aula com vários seguranças a sua volta. Ou um possível massacre a sala que ela daria aula. Se futuramente alguém descobrisse que Hinata era relacionada à máfia a tachariam de "pessoa do má". Provavelmente causaria medo às mães dos futuros alunos da herdeira Hyuuga.

Ino passou pelo terceiro andar. Era onde os alunos da turma medicina tinham as aulas. Notou ao longe uma bonita garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes. Haruno Sakura. Assim como o resto da família ela pretendia ser médica. Admitia, Sakura era inteligente. Havia passado em primeiro lugar no vestibular. "Deve ser o tamanho da testa que a torna inteligente!". Sakura era a menina que mais odiava na face da terra. O motivo era: Sakura havia roubado SEU PRÍNCIPE. Elas já haviam sido melhores amigas. Quando eram crianças imaginavam juntas seus casamentos, maridos e filhos, porém ao conhecerem o herdeiro Uchiha passaram a serem rivais pelo amor do rapaz. Ino nunca havia perdoado Sakura por ganhar o coração de Sasuke. Já fazia dois anos que eles namoravam. "Enquanto eu nunca beijei um rapaz essa testuda beijoqueira fica engolindo o MEU Sasuke!".

Ino fazia Administração. Não por que queria, na verdade seu sonho era fazer moda. Achava que combinava mais com ela, afinal era uma garota estilosa que entendia tudo sobre roupas, sapatos, bolsas, cores e tendências, contudo o pai a obrigou a cursar administração. Ele dizia que alguém como Ino tinha que se preocupar em administrar o dinheiro da família, como investir e aplicar todas as cédulas de dólares que herdaria.

Ela não gostava de nada disso, achava tedioso, e aqueles números a enlouquecia. Era péssima em matemática!Já havia virado rotina ficar de recuperação nessa matéria. Era impressionante como até mesmo em sua vida profissional o pai se intrometia.

A jovem não achava que seria uma boa líder da máfia. Não gostava de matar, quase desmaiava quando via sangue e chorava toda vez que ouvia tiros. Tinha medo de morrer, e para ser líder de algo tão obscuro tinha que se transformar o próprio diabo. Não era o caso dela_. _"Por que papai não coloca o psicodélico do Neji como líder? Aposto que aquele louco faria um ótimo trabalho. Ele adora torturar as pessoas mesmo." Pensou a loira ao se lembrar de Gaara, seu mais novo segurança que havia sido proposto pelo líder dos Hyuuga.

Ino naquela manhã não prestava atenção em nenhuma aula. Estava mais preocupada em escrever sua frustração em seu diário. Não conseguia visualizar nada em uma tonalidade vermelha que se lembrava dos cabelos cor de fogo de seu novo segurança. Ela mantinha o semblante aborrecido enquanto escrevia e parecia querer rasgar a folha de tamanha brusquidão que riscava o papel.

O novo vilão da minha vida se chama GAARA. Vou me lembrar desse nome eternamente, pois um dia vou fazer questão de amarra-lo a correntes e tortura-lo até ele me pedir desculpas chorando. Como ele consegue ser tão irritante?O pior de tudo são aqueles cabelos vermelhos vibrantes. - eu acho que ele tinge - Chega a ofuscar minha visão. Fogo em brasa, talvez seja assim que eu posso descrevê-lo. Se ele não fosse tão... Cretinamente insuportável, arrogante e prepotente talvez eu o tornasse o príncipe da minha vida.

Ela releu o que escreveu e deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Era um absurdo pensar naquela hipótese por três motivos. Primeiro: Ela era loucamente apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke. Segundo: Gaara não passava de um mero segurança, se por um acaso ela tivesse um caso com o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos o pai a deserdaria e trataria de matá-lo. Terceiro: Ele era tão chato que seria o último homem do mundo com quem iria querer ficar.

Admito que ele seja muito atraente. Normalmente os vilões são feios, narigudos, gordos ou carecas. Por que o meu tem que ser lindo de morrer?Uma princesa não deve se sentir atraída pelo homem que está no lado obscuro. -Se bem que Sasuke não é nenhum exemplo de santidade, mas ele eu perdoou. A culpa é daquela testuda ladra de príncipes - Sakura faria um belo par com Gaara. Os dois são as pessoas que eu mais ODEIO.

_-Ino espero que o que você esteja escrevendo tão centrada seja a resolução do exercício. –_Disse a professora parando frente à mesa da loira. –_Isso vai cair na prova!_

_-Eram algumas anotações extras!-_ela jogou o diário em baixo da mesa e deu um sorrisinho amarelo em direção a professora.

_-Parecia cartinha de amor!-_disse a professora arqueando uma sobrancelha. Em resposta ganhou um olhar atravessado da loira. "De novo esse papo de carta de amor. Estou com cara de apaixonada por acaso?" -_ Ok Ino, que tal fazer essas anotações no quadro para o resto da sala._

A boca da loira caiu até o chão. Escutou suas colegas invejosas darem uma risadinha malvada, enquanto os rapazes a olhavam sonhadoramente na esperança de ver a loira naquele ângulo, virada de costas para eles_. _"Ela ta querendo que os caras olhem para minha bunda ou é para me fazer pagar mico mesmo? MEGERA!"

_-Claro!- _Ino sorriu sem graça tentando mostrar confiança, mesmo que por dentro estivesse em desespero_. "KUSO!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O sinal para o intervalo tocou. Ino, porém continuou na sala de aula. Olhava para a janela fitando as cerejeiras ao longe.

Já estava no final do ano e logo estaria no segundo período do curso de administração. A cada final de ano as turmas viajavam para comemorar o próximo ano de faculdade que se viria. A turma de Hinata iria para Osaka, mas Neji havia deixado bem claro que não permitiria que a prima fosse.

A turma de Sakura iria para Hiroshima, era mais uma viagem de aprendizagem do que de diversão. Visitariam os doentes dos atentados das bombas atômicas lançadas contra o Japão na segunda guerra mundial.

A turma de Ino iria para Kyoto. Duvidava muito que o pai fosse permitir que ela fosse, e se por algum milagre deixasse teria que levar aquele ruivo soberbo junto. Não iria conseguir se _divertir. _A idéia de talvez flertar com alguns rapazes ou até mesmo arranjar algum namorado as escondidas estava fora de cogitação. Suspirou desistindo de sonhar com essa viagem.

"Uma princesa nem ao menos pode conhecer algum outro reino distante sem que os vilões a persigam tornando seus sonhos impossíveis_."_

Olhou para as palavras escritas. Seria assim para sempre?Ela presa sem saber o que era viver... Sentir... Amar.

_-Ino-chan!-_A loira se virou e notou um rapaz gordinho de cabelos castanhos e miúdos olhos a admirando-a sonhadoramente. Possuía um pacote bem embrulhado nas mãos e parecia nervoso em falar.

_-Chouji. -_A loira olhou curiosa para o rapaz, sorriu após perceber o que estava acontecendo ali. Mais um rapaz que vinha se declarar. Só nessa semana havia sido cinco.

Sempre rejeitava as declarações, flores e bombons que eram lhe oferecidos. Porém gostava de toda aquela atenção, se sentia comum. Parecia ser uma garota como outra qualquer entretida com romances. O que era bem diferente de sua realidade.

_-Você está linda hoje!-_ele disse sem graça. Ela apenas sorriu sedutoramente deixando-o ainda com as faces mais vermelhas. -_Sabe eu sempre quis lhe dizer uma coisa... Há muito tempo que eu... Eu... Eu..._

Ele gaguejava. Ela piscava os olhos azuis tentado transparecerem desentendimento da situação o que a tornava adorável. No fundo ela sabia o que Chouji falaria, e já estava se preparando para dar um fora no rapaz.

A porta se abriu bruscamente. Ino e Chouji olharam assustado em direção da porta e viram uma figura ruiva os olhando com indiferença. Gaara olhou primeiro a loira que empalideceu_. _"O que esse idiota ta fazendo aqui?". Depois olhou o gordinho que tinha um pacotinho na mão. Deu um sorriso nefando de lado imperceptível aos olhos dos outros dois. Sacou a arma da cintura e apontou para a testa de Chouji.

_-Pegue esse pacote e coloque em cima da mesa do outro lado da sala. Depois tire a roupa e ponha as mãos na cabeça._

Chouji não obedeceu estava ainda tentando assimilar o que lhe fora ordenado. Ou talvez fosse o fato de suas pernas estarem bambas devido a uma arma estar apontada em sua direção. Ino olhou incrédula para a cena. "O que diabos ele ta fazendo? Ele quer matar todos meus admiradores ou simplesmente quer acabar com minha reputação?"

_-Você é surdo moleque?Faça o que eu mandei antes que meta bala na sua cabeça. -_disse o ruivo rispidamente destravando a arma. Ao escutar o barulho da arma ser destravada o rapaz gordinho ficou roxo. Olhou suplicante para Ino que parecia ainda mais perplexa que ele. -_Vou contar até três..._

Antes mesmo que Gaara começasse a contar Chouji apertou o pacotinho com mais força e andou lentamente até o outro lado da sala. Depositou o embrulho sobre a mesa dos professores e olhou para o ruivo que não tirava os olhos dele com a arma ainda apontada em sua direção.

_-Agora tire a roupa e coloque as mãos na cabeça. -_Gaara falava em um timbre calmo. Parecia estar fazendo um pedido comum. _"_Esse cara tem tendências homossexuais?". Pensou Ino.

Chouji empalideceu, olhou para Ino devidamente envergonhado e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

_-Gaara pare com isso!-_ordenou a loira com um timbre alterado.

_-Já disse que não sigo ordens suas menina. Agora cale a boca e fique ai sentada olhando._

Ino simplesmente não acreditava que ele estava falando com ela daquela forma tão... Grosseira. Não passaria daquele dia, reclamaria com o pai assim que chegasse em casa. Mais um dia perto daquela ruivo e se mataria. Chouji olhou para frente com um olhar envergonhado, estava apenas de cueca no meio da sala temendo que o ruivo disparasse uma bala de cobre em sua cabeça.

_-I-Ino... Porque...o s-seu segurança está me ameaçando?-_perguntou gaguejando. Ele sabia que Ino era herdeira de uma grande fortuna, porém Chouji não imaginava que toda aquela grana vinha da máfia. As pessoas achavam que Ino possuía seguranças para não ser seqüestrada ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Não imaginavam que a situação era mais complexa. Principalmente por que Ino não era única menina milionária que tinha seguranças na faculdade. Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura e Inuzuka Kiba também possuíam seguranças.

_-Calma Chouji ele não vai fazer nada. GAARA... Solta a droga da arma!-_Ino tentou acalmar o corpulento rapaz sorrindo, como se isso pudesse amenizar o pânico que ele sentia. Gritou o nome do ruivo que continuou a ignorá-la.

_-Quero que abra esse pacote!-_Gaara apontou para o embrulho em cima da mesa.

_- É só chocolate!_

_-ABRA!-_disse Gaara alto fazendo Chouji empalidecer. O temeroso rapaz abriu mostrando os bombons embrulhados com um papel vermelho cintilante. -_Agora coma um._

Chouji obedeceu imediatamente. Enfiou com vontade o chocolate na boca e mastigou engolindo em seco. Gaara após ter certeza que o rapaz havia engolido o chocolate guardou a arma na cintura e amenizou o olhar mortífero.

_-P-posso... Ir... Embora?-_perguntou ele tentado engolir o choro. Ainda sentia medo, além de se sentir humilhado.

_-Pode!_-Gaara sentou-se em cima de uma das mesas. Olhava com divertimento o rapaz corpulento vestir as roupas apressado. Quando Chouji havia terminado de abotoar a camisa o sinal tocou anunciando que o intervalo havia acabado. O rapaz saiu da sala apressado sem olhar para loira ou para o ruivo dentro do recinto.

_-Como você pode ser tão IDIOTA?-_Ino jogou o estojo em direção a Gaara que desviou do objeto com facilidade.

_-Ele podia ser um homicida!Mesmo com aquela aparência ridícula. -_Respondeu Gaara se levantando e indo em direção a mesa onde os chocolates estavam, apontou para as guloseimas e disse plácido.-_E isso podia ser uma bomba que iria explodir nesse seu rostinho bonitinho!_

_-Uma bomba?Céus, você é mais paranóico que o Neji!-_Ino passou as mãos nos fios loiros nervosamente. Eles pareciam ignorar que o sinal havia tocado e que pouco a pouco chegavam alguns alunos que paravam curiosos na porta observando a cena. -_Vai me dizer que mandou ele comer os chocolates por que podiam estar envenenados?_

_-Você não é burra como eu imaginava. -_Ele andou até Ino e jogou a caixa de chocolates em cima da mesa da loira

_-Deuses você é louco!-_Ino acusou o rapaz olhando-o com certo receio. Começava a achar que ele era realmente perigoso como Hinata havia dito.

Ouviram um pigarro tímido vindo da porta. Ino sentiu a face corar ao notar que toda sua classe assistia aquele episódio sórdido em que ela era intimidada por um ruivo qualquer. Além de escutarem a conversa que não era nada normal. Bombas, veneno em bombons, eram coisas herméticas para a vida de uma universitária de dezoito anos. O professor olhava para a garota como se implorasse para que ela pedisse ao rapaz intimidador que se retirasse da sala. Todavia Ino não precisou pedir, Gaara no mesmo instante que notou o olhar suplicante do professor saiu do recinto. Os rapazes deram um passo relutante para trás enquanto as garotas se amontoavam assanhadas para conseguirem acompanhar o bonito ruivo com o olhar.

Se antes eu achava que minha vida era um inferno eu estava enganada. O poço sempre pode ser mais fundo, e quando você acha que as coisas não podem piorar não se enganem... Elas podem. Meu sonho de conseguir um príncipe esta cada dia mais impossível. Principalmente porque um psicopata chamado Gaara faz parte da minha vida...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O ambiente era mórbido. O ar sombrio e gélido dominava o local, tinha que ter sangue frio para agüentar ficar tanto tempo ali vendo aquelas pessoas agonizadas tentando se contorcendo, enquanto as cordas firmes em volta de seus corpos não deixavam um movimento ocorrer. Entretanto, para homens como Hyuuga Neji e Hatake Kakashi aquilo parecia uma cena normal do cotidiano.

_-Os saquinhos de cocaína estouraram dentro dos corpos delas. -_Kakashi visualizou com seu único olho a imagem das jovens amarradas que começavam a ficar roxas por falta de ar.

Era uma tática comum amarrar a droga em saquinhos e fazer com que alguma pessoa engolisse para transportá-la de um país pelo outro sem levantar suspeita da polícia local. As pessoas que se sujeitavam a isso normalmente eram aqueles que queriam entrar no país ilegalmente por não terem conseguido visto, ou mulheres que desejavam trabalhar no exterior e como forma de pagamento acabavam se sujeitando aquele perigo. Porém havia dois grandes problemas para aqueles que se sujeitavam a essa tática. Primeiro: Se o conteúdo estourasse dentro do corpo da pessoa ela teria convulsões e depois de um tempo acabaria morrendo. Segundo: Aqueles que sobreviviam corriam o risco de serem presos e deportados se a polícia descobrisse. No caso das mulheres, ainda tinha o risco de serem mandadas para prostíbulos onde virariam escravas sexuais.

_-Odeio quando isso acontece, agora vou sair no prejuízo!-_disse Neji aborrecido olhando para as jovens como se não fossem nada além de uma mercadoria estragada_. -Depois que elas transportassem a droga para a Alemanha elas seriam levadas para puteiros clandestinos. Como vou me explicar para clientela?Vou perder um bom dinheiro..._

_-Meninas tão bonitas... Uma pena que tenha que acabar assim!-_Kakashi andou até elas e olhou os semblantes agonizados com certa pena -_ Neji acabe logo com isso eu detesto ver mulher sofrer._

Neji estalou os dedos e no exato momento que o sutil estalo ecoou pelo local seguiram-se barulhos de tiros. Não demorou nem ao menos três segundos para as garotas estarem mortas. As que ainda se encontravam vivas olharam apavoradas para os corpos no chão. Soltaram gritinhos de medo. Rezavam para que os saquinhos de droga que haviam ingerido não estourassem ou acabariam com balas de cobre pelo corpo.

_-Orochimaru venha aqui!-_chamou Neji autoritário com uma ligeira irritação em seu semblante. Visualizou um homem magricelo, pele pálida e cabelos pretos caídos sobre os ombros se aproximar. Os olhos amarelados olhavam para o rastro de sangue. Quando Orochimaru estava perto o suficiente do patrão Neji voltou a falar com a costumeira voz aborrecida._ -Olhe bem para esses corpos no chão..._

O homem fitou as mulheres ensangüentadas. Ainda havia vestígio em seus semblantes do colapso interno que haviam sofrido quando seus organismos entraram em contato com a droga. Ele fora o encarregado daquelas garotas, recordava-se perfeitamente quando havia recrutado-as.

_-Sabe o que é isso?Dinheiro jogado fora. -_Orochimaru não se atreveu a falar enquanto Neji falava. Kakashi assistia tudo à distância afinal aquilo não fazia parte de seus negócios então não tinha o porquê de se intrometer. O líder Hyuuga tirou a pistola da cintura e mirou em uma das pernas de Orochimaru disparando contra ele. O homem urrou de dor ao sentir a perna ser perfurada pela bala de cobre, o sangue já lhe escorria. - _Tudo isso por que você não conseguiu umas vadias descentes.__ Essas__ não prestam para uma coisa simples._

Simples?Aquilo não era nada simples, na verdade a chances era de 50% de dar certo, mas explicar isso a Neji apenas lhe traria outra bala, e a próxima podia ser no coração ou na cabeça. Orochimaru olhou com certo ódio para o chefe Hyuuga.

_-Neji eu tenho outros compromissos sabe, não posso ficar o dia todo aqui vendo você meter tiros nos seus empregados. Eu queria receber meu dinheiro pelo transporte das outras mulheres. -_disse Kakashi parando ao lado do homem de olhos perolados.

Kakashi olhava Orochimaru atentamente. Aquele era um homem devidamente perigoso e Neji não deveria ser ousado meter bala sem que a intenção fosse matá-lo. Orochimaru havia trabalhado para Uchiha Itachi quando este estava no poder, junto com o ex-lider Uchiha havia planejado a morte de Sasuke o que não teve êxito. Sasuke quando tomou o poder demitiu Orochimaru por suspeitar do atentado, só não havia mandado matar o homem de olhos amarelados por que Neji pediu os serviços desse. Orochimaru, porém não imaginou que trabalhar para os Hyuuga era uma tarefa muito mais complicada e com mais chances de ser morto, principalmente pelo próprio Neji caso não concluísse o que ele desejava.

_-Ahhhh sim está aqui o dinheiro!-_Neji tirou um pacote de cédulas de cem dólares do smoking e entregou ao líder Hatake. Logo em seguida o líder Hyuuga avisou ríspido - _Kakashi tenha cuidado com as mulheres que sobrou, eu não gosto de perder mercadoria._

_-Você está muito estressado. Já pensou em tirar férias?-_Disse Kakashi brincalhão recebendo um olhar repreendido. Era melhor não falar nada antes que a próximo disparo que Neji atirasse fosse nele. Voltando ao semblante serio Kakashi disse em um aviso – _Cuidado com esse homem Neji!Tratando-o desse jeito ele ainda pode aprontar alguma contra você. Ele é perigoso!_

_-Se ele é perigoso você deveria se lembrar que eu sou três vezes mais. -_disse Neji arrogante. Kakashi deu de ombros. Realmente o líder Hyuuga era muito perigoso por isso que de todos os mafiosos ligados a Yakuza ele era o único a quem o líder Hatake temia. Lógico não deixava isso transparecer, pois seria um prato cheio para Neji se deliciar.

_- Vou andando eu ainda tenho que procurar o Zabuza como pedido de Tagushi-sama. Nos vemos hoje a noite Neji.-_Kakashi fez um movimento com a mão e seus empregados colocaram o restante das garotas que seriam traficadas dentro do caminhã em uma limusine preta acompanhado de seu homem de confiança Gai o líder da rede de interrogatório que os Hatake controlavam.

Neji não olhou o líder Hatake ir embora, visualizava a expressão de dor que o rosto de Orochimaru esboçava. O sangue lhe escorrendo pela perna pingava no chão misturando-se com o das mulheres mortas há minutos atrás.

_-Espero que não falhe de novo!-_disse Neji áspero.

_-Sim senhor! _"Eu vou matar você seu merda filho de uma égua. Vai me pagar pelo que fez com a minha perna."-O desejo de vingança corria pelo corpo de Orochimaru, a partir daquele momento Hyuuga Neji tinha que começar a rezar, pois a qualquer momento ele poderia sofrer um "acidente". Ou quem sabe se vingasse do líder Hyuuga através de uma linda mulher de olhos perolados.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Yoooooooooo mais um capítulo On line! Como recebi muitos comentários principalmente de elogios decidi continuar escrevendo essa fic.**

Ohhhh todos na fic não tem lá muito bom caráter, por isso, não se surpreendam com vocabulários grotescos como "vadia, merda, porra etc...". Acho que Hinatinha é a única que se salva **XD** a ovelhinha no meio da alcatéia de lobos hahahah!Como a fic se trata de máfia pode acontecer de certos personagens morrerem – serem assassinados para ser mais especifica – ou sofrerem abuso sexual, ficarem sem perna, braço, olho etc. Terá muitas agressões!

Gaara na fic é mais falante do que no anime, mas isso tem uma razão: Ficaria muito monótono se ele ficasse mudo toda vez que a Ino falasse, por isso eu adquiri o método de fazê-lo retrucar e provoca-la. Espero que isso não incomode os leitores que preferem o bom e velho Gaara caladão.

Esse fic será mais de Rate M por causa do vocabulário, e das cenas de violência. Terá cenas Hentai claro, mas em muito menos quantidade do que o esperado pelos tarados de plantão.** XD**

Teve uma parte da fic que eu citei os riquinhos que andavam com seguranças na faculdade. No caso do Kiba ele não faz parte da máfia, ele é apenas um milionário. A família dele é dona de uma rede de hotéis espalhado pelo mundo**. XD** irei explicar mais para frente.

Como o assunto a ser abordado é extenso eu estava pensando em fazer capítulos um pouquinho maior. Normalmente dá doze páginas no Word, o aumento seria para quinze a dezoito páginas. Alguma objeção dos leitores?

Visitem também o meu perfil, adicionei mais dois desenhos. Um do fic **Aprendendo a amar** protagonizando Sasuke e Hinata.E o outro desenho é do fic **A princesinha** protagonizando Ino. Espero que gostem,¬¬ mais não liguem para pintura não sei usar o photoshop.

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Danizinha: **Yoo Dani-chan achei que o tema iria agradar muita gente mesmo. Tipo esse universo da Yakuza é incrível (**XD** não que eu seja a favor do que eles fazem) e acaba instigando a curiosidade do povo por ser um tema meio polêmico. Nesse tipo de tema a maioria dos personagens são malvados então acaba mostrando o que eles têm de pior. (tirando a Hinata que é impossível faze-la má **XP**). Ohhhhhhh uma pessoa além de mim que ama Ino e haver esses dera Kishimoto-sensei coloca-los juntos no deixar que eu não vou deletar o até a próxima atualização.

**Blue crystal rose: **Nham o fic será emocionante para quem gosta dessas coisas de malvados lutando contra malvados para ter o poder. Assassinatos, fuga, seqüestro e etc.O fic é ainda mais interessante pelo Gaara ser o personagem **XD **principal ahhhhhh eu ainda faço ele ficar pelado em alguma também vai ter grande participação acho que posso dizer que ele e Hinatinha vão ser o segundo casal que vou e Gaara como casal acho que vai ser bem comédia exatamente por eles serem os momento o Gaara tem o controle da situação mas espere até Ino deixar ele louquinho **X3** muita coisa vai até a próxima atualização...Sayonara Inner e Blue.

**Pandora Potter: **Ohhh como disse o universo da Yakuza é realmente incrível instiga o leitor a ficar curioso pelo desenrolar da estória. Abrange muitos assuntos polêmicos então é algo que fascina. (mas eu não sou a favor do que eles faze **XD**). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que goste do próximo, cenas fortes viram por ai. Sayonara Pan-chan até a próxima atualização. uma fã? ADOREIIIIIII!

**Gu3Mii: **Bom a censura é M devido ao vocabulário que como você percebeu é chulo e vulgar e também por conter assuntos como droga e futuramente abusos sexuais. Não vai ter tanto hentai como gostaria (SOU TARADA XD ADMITO). Mas não se preocupe eu avisar antes quando tiver cenas muito fortes ai à pessoa lê se quiserOhhhhhhh acha que eu escrevo bem? Quem bom fico inspirada para escrever com elogios desse tipo. E continue lendo o fic espero que goste mais e mais a cada capítulo. Sayonara até o próximo capítulo.

**Jennifer15: **De fato o tema é realmente interessante e o fato da maioria dos personagens serem malvados dá aquela pitadinha de quero mais. **XD** Uma pena que alguns não vão durar por muito tempo, a vida na máfia é curta. Hinata é impossível faze-la malvada **X3 **não tenho criatividade para torná-la psicodélica. - ela ainda vai ser boa influência para o Neji, acho que o desenrolar da trama deles será mais interessante que o do Gaara e da Ino . Ahhhh tentei ao máximo deixar as características originais dos personagens, porém creio que com o Gaara não deu muito certo. Eu tinha que ter feito ele mais caladão, porém achei que ficaria muito monótono ele ficar escutando calado a Ino ofender e brigar com ele. Mas com os outros deu certoDe fato Sasuke e Sakura será pelo bem do fic ou então eu nunca colocaria os dois juntos. Ino vai fazer muito barraco com o Gaara ainda, se ele não se apaixonar acho que mata ela. **X3 **Tank you pelo elogio até a próxima atualização Jen-chan... Sayonara.

**Teca-chan:** Pelo jeito o universo alternativo sobre a máfia é um tema que muitos adoraram **XD. **Só espero que você não se decepcione com o caráter dos personagens no decorrer da história, pois todos são malvados a única ovelhinha ali é a Hinata coitada e ainda vai sofrer muito por isso. Quanto a Ino ela vai meter Gaara nas situações mais loucas, por enquanto ele está comandando a situação espere só a loirinha estar no poder. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que goste do próé a próxima atualização Sayonara Teca-chan.

**Hinatinha-chan: **Ino e Gaara são um dos meus casais favoritos só perde para HinaxNeji e eu detesto a Sakura mais tem uns fics realmente muito bons dela com o Kakashi que eu não resisti e acabei add nos meus favoritos...bem pevertidos hahahaha OHH SOU PERVA!Ahhh acho que o fic vai ser aquela coisa entre tapas e beijos,adoro esse estilo,e melhor casal que Ino e Gaara para esse estilo não ter muitas cenas com a Hinata acho que ela vai ser o segundo casal mais centralizado junto com o Neji espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que goste dos pró Hina-chan.

**Ayami Kamimura: **jura que o meu fic é o primeiro de Naruto que você gosta?Ahhhhhhhhh fico tão feliz que eu esteja trazendo fãs para o universo de fic detebayooo.A Ino é o estilo garota normal,não é ruim e nem meio patricinha **XD** eu o Gaara como segurança vai ser o verdadeiro inferno,isso que ele fez com o Chouji nesse capítulo dois é apenas cinco por cento do que ele que até o capítulo quatro ou a Ino matou o Gaara ou se suicida X3 isso se o Gaa-kun não der uns amassos nela domando a ferinha.( PENSAMENTOS PERVOS MUITO PERVOS).Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e goste ainda mais do próximo...Sayonara Aya-chan.


	3. Os primos Hyuuga

_"Os monstros estão enterrados bem no fundo,_

_Você nunca sabe quando eles estão satisfeitos_

_Enterrados no fundo onde o sol não brilha..."_

_(Monsters - Hurricane Bells)_

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo III– **_Os primos Hyuuga_

"O dia parece uma eternidade quando se está presa nas garras de um terrível ruivo psicopata. Esse é apenas o primeiro de muitos dias que se virão. A palavra suicídio não sai da minha cabeça. É decadente que a princesa se mate – as histórias de contos de fadas não terminam assim - não sei se vou agüentar por mais tempo. É torturante estar ao lado dele, não só por que Gaara exala essa aura diabólica, mas também por que... Ele é muito³ sexy. Como eu o detesto! E o odeio ainda mais por fazer com que eu o ache gato."

O silêncio dentro da limusine para Ino que gostava de muito barulho era torturante. Para Gaara que apreciava o silêncio era o agradável. Não haviam se falado desde o término das aulas da loira. Ela estava irritada. Ele havia a constrangido além de humilhado Chouji que era um de seus muitos admiradores. Se toda vez que algum rapaz fosse se declarar o ruivo aparecesse repentinamente e os subjugassem aquele tratamento, ela não teria mais um fã clube_. _"Vou morrer virgem e sem nunca ter beijado!". Pensou atordoada. Neji devia ter indicado alguém menos insano para ser o segurança dela, Gaara era exatamente o perfil que mais detestava.

_-Você pretende fazer alguma coisa hoje à tarde?-_perguntou ele sem olhá-la. Seu timbre era de quem não estava nem um pouco interessado apesar da pergunta. Ele só perguntava por que era obrigação dele a seguir a onde quer que ela fosse. Gaara gostava de programar o itinerário, facilitaria se ela lhe dissesse o que faria à tarde, se pretendia ficar em casa ou sair. Ino resmungou alguma coisa baixinho que ele não pode ouvir, estava o ignorando propositalmente. Então o ruivo voltou a falar novamente em um timbre seco. -_Gosto de resposta as minhas perguntas menina._

_-Tá aqui sua resposta seu idiota!_ –Ino lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. Gesto pouco delicado para uma mulher, porém ela não se importava com aparências e imagem naquele momento. Aquele ruivo havia lhe tirado do serio. -_E pare de me chamar de menina, para você eu sou senhorita Ino. Quer que eu soletre?Além disso, se você não percebeu sou uma linda mulher, deixei de ser menina a algum tempo._

-_Não é bonito uma dama fazer gestos grotescos. Se bem que vindo de uma monstrenga como você eu devia ter imaginado algo desse tipo... MENINA._

A loira ficou vermelha de raiva até o último fio de cabelo. Mosntrenga?Era o adjetivo mais ofensivo que alguém já havia lhe dado. Os rapazes normalmente tinham a mania de chamá-la de linda, deusa, mulher perfeita ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Não deixaria Gaara falar daquela forma com ela. Se ele queria brigar então ela iria brigar... Mas da maneira dela.

Ino pousou os olhos azuis na parede automática que os separava do motorista. Estava fechada e para o que ela planejava era perfeito, sem testemunhas. Gaara já não a olhava, estava novamente entretido no movimento da rua – que estava tão deserta quanto antes – como se uma multidão passasse por ali. Ele desviou os olhos apáticos do vidro quando sentiu o cheiro adocicado de flores perigosamente perto de si. Pela primeira vez desde que havia o conhecido até algumas horas atrás, seu semblante se mostrava confuso diante da loira.

A Yamanaka tinha um sorriso sensual nos lábios rosados. Piscava os longos cílios lentamente revelando os olhos incrivelmente azuis com um brilho indecifrável. Ela apoiou as duas mãos sobre os ombros masculinos enquanto delicadamente sentava-se no colo dele. Uma perna de cada lado do corpo do ruivo. Aquela posição fez com que a saia que ela usava levantasse mais alguns centímetros, revelando praticamente toda a tez das coxas alvas. Uma das mãos deslizava sobre a gravata segurando-a com certa força, enquanto a outra passava a unha cumprida suavemente sobre a tatuagem que ele possuía na testa. Um carinho muito delicado em que ela contornava o desenho rubro.

Gaara olhava pasmo para a mulher sentada sobre ele. Não imaginava que ela tomaria uma atitude daquela. Ino era leve, seu peso quase não era sentido por ele, porém as curvas eram definidas. Aproximou um pouco mais o rosto do dela ao ser puxado pela gravata. Simultaneamente os olhos sempre frios caíram na boca rosada e carnuda, estava molhada e entreaberta como se pedisse para ele beija-la. Os dedos que antes sentia sobre a tatuagem desceram pelo canto do rosto e pararam nos lábios masculinos o contornando. Ele visualizou-a morder os próprios lábios em um gesto de nervosismos. Um sorriso imperceptível foi esboçado por ele. O transe inicial havia passado ao notar as intenções dela. Como era tola, pensava ele. Mas se Ino queria começar um jogo então ele participaria, saindo como vencedor.

"Vou mostrar que até mesmo o melhor assassino do Japão não resisti a Yamanaka Ino."Admitia para si mesma que estava nervosa, não sabia exatamente o que era seduzir alguém. Todos os rapazes da universidade se derretiam apenas com um oi – assim como nunca nenhum homem não se mostrara atraído por ela como aquele ruivo fazia constantemente. Sabia que a atitude que havia tomado naquele momento era puro orgulho e vaidade, Gaara havia de certa forma ferido seu ego que era constantemente inflado por qualquer homem que a conhecesse. O que ele estaria pensando dela?"Provavelmente ele acha que eu sou uma grande vadia!". Mas se parasse naquele momento ele voltaria a chamá-la de MENINA. Não queria que o ruivo a visse daquela forma infantil, desejava que ele notasse que ela era uma mulher desejável.

Que ela podia ter o homem que bem entendesse, até mesmo ele.

O raciocínio de Ino fora interrompido quando sentiu duas mãos frias e ásperas deslizarem por suas coxas com volúpia. As mãos atrevidas encontraram abrigo em baixo da saia na lateral das nádegas, agarrando a carne com força. A loira arregalou os olhos azuis e visualizou o semblante inexpressivo do ruivo. Queria xingá-lo, chama-lo de depravado ou qualquer coisa do gênero, porém não conseguiu esboçar qualquer reação. Os pêlos do corpo estavam arrepiados com as mãos frígidas sobre a pele quente segurando-a com firmeza.

Inesperadamente ele a jogou no banco do carro fazendo-a cair deitada. Ainda segurando-a por uma das coxas ele curvou-se sobre ela acomodando-se no meio das pernas da jovem. Ino soltou um gemido que a própria não soube dizer se era de medo ou excitação. Ela estava quente e ele frio. Eram opostos e pareciam se completar. A mão dele que estava livre segurou lhe o queixo fazendo-a erguer um pouco a cabeça. Os lábios estavam pertos um do outro, perto o suficiente para Ino começar a imaginar como seria o beijo do ruivo. Suave?Agressivo?Pulcro?Lascivo?

-_Olhando mais de perto até que você é bonita. -_Os olhos dele caíram sobre os lábios dela por onde o hálito quente batia contra o rosto dele. Estava visível no semblante da loira que ela estava nervosa e até mesmo ansiosa pela posição e situação que se encontravam. Ele esboçou um olhar vitorioso e então disse contra o ouvido de Ino sem qualquer emoção. -_Mas ainda sim não deixa de ser uma menina! Você pode ter corpo de mulher Ino, contudo sua cabeça é de uma menininha mimada e rebelde._

Ela não respondeu. Estava afogada em meio aos fios ruivos que a fascinavam, tinham um cheiro bom que lembrava a sândalo. A respiração ainda alterada, o corpo arrepiado e os lábios entreabertos querendo mais do que apenas o olhar dele.

O carro parou, era o aviso de que já haviam chegado à mansão. Gaara rapidamente se levantou de cima da loira e abriu a porta da limusine saindo da mesma esperando do lado de fora Ino que tentava se recompor. Ino sentou-se e colocou a mão no coração, estava disparado se tivesse um enfarto não se surpreenderia. Céus, que mãos eram aquelas?E que perfume maravilhoso!Ele era definitivamente um homem tentador. "Deuses por um minuto eu quis que ele me beijasse acho que preciso de um psicólogo". Dizia a si mesma tentando apagar as sensações que o toque de Gaara causara em seu que desejar a morte dele não os beijos.

_-Senhorita Ino não vai descer?_-perguntou o motorista que já estava alguns segundos com a porta do carro aberta esperando a loira sair.

Ino saiu do carro e procurou a imagem do ruivo. Ele estava de braços cruzados olhando para a mansão como se nada tivesse acontecido. A loira ficou irritada, como ele podia simplesmente a atacar daquela forma e depois fingir que ela nem ao menos existia? "Idiota... vou fazer você implorar por um oi meu!" Ino andou com passos duros até a mansão, tentando ficar o mais distante possível de Gaara que apesar de não demonstrar estava se divertindo com a reação da loira.

A Yamanaka entrou na sala visualizando o pai com desgosto. Estava ressentida de ele ter mandado um segurança tão... irritante para cuidar dela. O chefão da máfia estava sentado na poltrona da sala fumando o costumeiro charuto cubano, conversava com Shikamaru sobre um descarregamento para Itália, era por isso que logo cedo quando Ino entrara no escritório do pai, Shikamaru falava em italiano. Provavelmente estava negociando a "encomenda".

_-Então como foi o primeiro dia?-_perguntou Tagushi fazendo um sinal para Shikamaru cessar a conversa. O ajudante cansadamente guardou o caderninho de volta ao bolso interno do smoking e sentou-se preguiçosamente em um dos sofás.

-_Terrível!Você não contratou um segurança você contratou um sádico, depravado e irritante monstrinho para cuidar de mim. _-a loira falava aos gritos. A face estava vermelha devido à raiva. Shikamaru que estava quase dormindo após sentar-se no sofá tratou de acordar para ver aquele escândalo que Ino fazia.

_-Ino, eu estava perguntando para o Gaara._ -disse Tagushi olhando para filha com reprovação devido ao histerismo.

A loira ficou chocada. Quer dizer que a opinião de Gaara era mais importante que a dela?Aquilo sem duvida era a gota d' água. Independente do que o ruivo falasse ela faria questão de contar para o pai do assedio dentro da limusine –só iria ocultar os fatos de que ela havia começado – e do modo estúpido que Gaara a tratava.

_-Sua filha é muito geniosa Tagushi-Sama, mas é fácil de controlar. _-Gaara olhou de lado para loira que estava parada escutando atentamente as palavras dele – _É como uma criança, é só não dar muita atenção._

_-Odeio ele papai!-_disse Ino histérica apontando acusatoriamente para ruivo que parecia inerte a voz dela. -_Ele me atacou, é um depravado. Você não vai deixar sua filhinha nas mãos de um tarado vai?_

Tagushi arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou de Ino para Gaara como se quisesse uma explicação para a acusação. Apesar do olhar pungente do chefão Yamanaka, o ruivo mantinha a mesma expressão apática como se estivesse falando com outra pessoa qualquer.

_-Ela só está tentando arranjar uma desculpa para o senhor me despedir. _-disse serio olhando nos olhos de Tagushi como se o enfrentasse visualmente.

_-Ino vá para o shopping depois do almoço e compre umas roupas bonitas, quem sabe assim seu mau humor passe. -_Tagushi fez um sinal para Shikamaru como se o mandasse voltar ao assunto que tratavam antes da filha chegar.

Ino se encontrava perplexa. O pai acreditava naquele ruivo cretino e tarado do que nela?E ainda tentava compra-la com roupas para aceitar Gaara sem reclamar_. _"Sorte dele que eu preciso de uns vestidos e sapatos novos!". A loira andou até o elevador sentindo certo prazer em notar que Gaara pelo menos dentro de casa não a seguiria como uma assombração ambulante.

"Fui seduzida da maneira mais suja que possa se imaginar – ok a culpa foi minha, eu que comecei com essa história de sedução – ele me tocou sem qualquer pudor. Mãos frias, mas toques tão lascivos mostrando quentura. Admito que aquela boca tão próxima da minha despertou em mim pensamentos de ser beijada por aquele ruivo é insanidade e masoquismo, acho que não tenho tanto mal gosto é apenas uma recaída pelo fato de nenhum outro rapaz ter me tocado antes.

Sabaku no Gaara é um rapaz estranho que não demonstra ter nenhum ponto fraco – eu Yamanaka Ino serei a descobridora de sua fraqueza – Meu objetivo é tornar a vida dele um verdadeiro inferno mesmo que eu tenha que fazer o sacrifício de seduzi-lo novamente._"_

"Você pode ter corpo de mulher Ino, mas sua cabeça é de uma menininha mimada e rebelde." Aquelas palavras ditas por Gaara ecoavam na cabeça da loira. Então era assim que ele a via?Uma menina mimada e rebelde. Um sorriso malicioso se fez nos lábios rosados. Pelo menos ele havia percebido que ela tinha corpo de mulher e pela primeira vez a chamara pelo nome.

_-Senhorita Ino o almoço está servido! – _alertou uma das empregadas.

A loira respirou fundo. Teria sua vingança, naquela tarde Gaara desejaria nunca ter a conhecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Ela gemia baixinho ao sentir os dedos atrevidos sobre um de seus seios por cima da roupa. A boca habilidosa depositava chupões pelo pescoço marcando a pele incrivelmente alva. Ela segurava-o pelos ombros buscando apoio, sentia o corpo bambo e arrepiado. Era sempre assim quando ELE lhe tocava.

_-Neji nii-san n-não p-podemos..._ -a voz saíra rouca e falhada não só pela timidez, mas também pelas reações que os toques dele lhe causavam pelo corpo. Era como se uma corrente elétrica de mil voltz a eletrizasse.

_-Eu digo o que podemos e o que não podemos fazer Hinata. -_Seu timbre saíra baixo e calmo, porém autoritário

Hinata estava sentada em cima da mesa do escritório do chefe da família Hyuuga. Neji posicionado sinuosamente no meio de suas pernas. O líder Hyuuga estava compenetrado em distribuir beijos no pescoço da prima deixando a marcas que demarcassem seu território. As mãos masculinas massageavam o busto farto por cima da roupa feminina que era de um tecido fino o que fazia com que ambos sentissem o toque com mais intensidade.

Ele segurava a cintura delicada com as duas mãos puxando o corpo feminino para grudar ao seu. Era natural que ela ficasse mais nervosa com aquela aproximação luxuriante do que ele. Diferente dela ele desde os quatorze anos já tinha uma vida sexual ativa enquanto Hinata era virgem.

Era segredo o relacionamento dos dois. Hiashi o antigo chefão da família Hyuuga e pai de Hinata ainda se encontrava vivo e desaprovava o romance dos dois que apesar de toda aquela pose de durão não conseguia desrespeitar as vontades do tio principalmente por ém o desejo e o sentimento que sentia pela mulher de olhos perolados era tão intenso que ele arriscara a manter um relacionamento as empregados da casa desconfiavam do caso dos patrões mas nenhum se atrevia a contar a Hiashi,o cólera de Neji provavelmente lhe causaria a morte e todos ali tinham amor a vida.

Quando se encontravam sozinhos pelos corredores, escritório, quarto, cozinha aproveitavam para se beijarem desesperadamente como se fossem um casal que não se viam há anos.

_-Neji nii-san, melhor pararmos!-_Hinata afastou o primo delicadamente ao sentir uma das mãos dele deslizar para dentro de sua saia. Se o deixasse aprofundar os toques não sabia se iria conseguir para-lo. Não era hora de se entregar a ele. -_Ainda não estou pronta._

Neji olhou nos olhos de Hinata, ela parecia segura do que falava. Suspirou derrotado e se afastou dela andando até a janela e a abrindo. Uma brisa gélida era perfeita para apagar o fogo que lhe queimava o corpo. Era sempre assim quando os toques começavam a se tornar mais "perigosos", ela o parava alegando que não estava preparada para a primeira relaçã sentia-se frustrado de não poder possuir a mulher que tanto desejava mas logo se acalmava ao se lembrar que ela não era qualquer mulher...Hinata era especial.

A prima era a única por quem ele tinha um sentimento cálido. Amor era esse o sentimento que lhe ocupava a mente e o coração ao referir-se a Hinata. Se existia alguém no mundo que o domava esse alguém era ela. Não deixava isso obvio, era um fato que guardava para si, mas sabia que se Hinata pedisse para ele se jogar de um precipício ele faria. Ela era seu ponto fraco.

_-Neji nii-san está bravo comigo?-_perguntou tocando-o no braço pedindo atenção.

_-Não! Só não agüento mais esperar, já estamos nesse lenga lenga a dois anos.-_ele olhava para o longe fitasse o rosto bonito da mulher perto de si era capaz de toma-la em um beijo voraz_. –Me pergunto quanto tempo mais vou ter que esperar para ter você Hinata?_

_-Espere só mais um pouco! -_Hinata não gaguejava. Quando discutia o que acontecia no relacionamento com Neji tinha que se mostrar firme em suas decisões se quisesse continuar ao lado de um homem como ele.

_-Hinata eu não sei se..._ -parou de falar ao escutar o barulho do celular. Bufou irritado por ter sido interrompido no meio de uma conversa tão importante como aquela. Pegou o telefone e com uma voz áspera disse – _Espero que seja importante!_

Hinata olhava o primo atentamente tentando descobrir quem era do outro lado da linha. Notou o primo olhar de esguelha para ela e então se dirigir para um canto mais afastado da sala tentando impedir-la de escutar alguma coisa inoportuna. Ele sabia que se dependesse dela a família não viveria daqueles negócios, sempre acabavam brigando quando Hinata tentava impor que mudassem de vida.

_-O que? Eu disse para tomar cuidado com aquelas vadias Kakashi. Você vai me remunerar entendeu bem?- _a voz de Neji era ameaçadora. Hinata se encolheu, tinha medo quando o timbre que ele usava era assassino. _- Como assim não vai me pagar?Se você não me indenizar eu vou meter uma bala na sua cabeça e depois pegar meu dinheiro de dentro da roupa de seu cadáver imundo. _

Hinata sabia que algo havia dado errado nos negócios. Neji ficava assustadoramente fora de si apenas quando saía do prejuízo. Ela não acatava com o vocabulário que ele usava.

_-Kakashi eu quero meu dinheiro, se você não me pagar quero que a pessoa que os atacou me pague, se precisar com sangue. _-Neji parou de falar por mais alguns segundos. Kakashi do outro lado da linha tentava explicar ao líder Hyuuga que a culpa não tinha sido exatamente dele. - _Ok eu estou indo me encontrar com você, vou levar meu esquadrão de assassinos especiais._

Ele desligou o telefone celular e massageou a cabeça. Depois de alguns segundos voltou a ligar o aparelho e discou alguns números rapidamente. Olhava irritado para um ponto qualquer, seus pensamentos estavam longe e Hinata sentia-se como se fizesse parte do ar daquela sala sem ao menos ser notada.

-_Temari quero você e o Kankurou daqui cinco minutos no portão de entrada, e estejam armados. NÃO SE ATRASEM!_- Neji deu ênfase nas últimas palavras e desligou o telefone. Odiava sair para fazer a "limpa" nos vermes que lhe atrapalhavam sem Gaara presente na operação. Temari e Kankurou os irmãos mais velhos do ruivo eram bons, mas Gaara era insuperável quando o assunto era matar. -_Hinata eu tenho que resolver uns problemas. Vamos terminar a conversa depois._

_-Vai matar alguém Neji?-_Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-la chama-lo pelo nome sem o nii-san o acompanhando. Ela só fazia isso quando estava magoada ou irritada com ele.

_-Provável!-_Respondeu ele direto colocando uma pistola no bolso do casaco.

_-Eu não gosto quando você mata as pessoas, isso não é certo. - _o timbre dela havia saído melancólico, Hinata não o olhava nos olhos.

_-Hinata se você for sair não esqueça de levar os seguranças com você. Não seja idiota como a Ino!-_Neji não comentara nada sobre as palavras que Hinata dissera a ele, apenas ordenou a Hinata o de sempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

_-Quero que transfira 450.000,00 dólares da conta dele me indenizando. –_disse Tagushi fumando o terceiro cigarro desde que entraram na limusine. O celular de última geração estava sendo usado exatamente há duas horas para falar com a mesma pessoa. - _Mudando de assunto, achou o cretino do seu irmão Sasuke?_

_**-Sim Tagushi– sama. Itachi está em morando nos U.S.A como desconfiavamos. Toda semana ele muda de estado, da última vez que o rastreamos estava em NY.- **_A voz do herdeiro Uchiha não transparecia qualquer sentimento pelo irmão _**– Acho que aquele verme está com medo de ser encontrado, as suspeitas de que ele tem a haver com o atentado contra a Ino se tornam mais concretas.**_

_-Hoje a noite não falte ao jantar em minha casa, terá uma reunião com todos os membros. Combinaremos sua ida para os U.S.A, quero que me traga a cabeça de Itachi._

_**-Hum... -**_Sasuke murmúrou desgostoso. Tinha outros planos em mente para fazer nos dias que se seguiriam e envolviam uma bonita universitária de medicina de sobrenome Haruno. Todavia não podia contradizer o chefão Yamanaka teria que acarretar as ordens desse. –**Kakashi já encontrou Zabuza?**

_-Não sei! Não consegui conversar com ele a respeito disso, da última vez que liguei ele estava mais preocupado em convencer Neji de não tentar mata-lo. -_Tagushi parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo. Neji era ameaçador, porém teria problemas e muita dificuldade em eliminar alguém do porte de Kakashi. O líder Hatake sempre calmo parecia ser o mais inofensivo, todavia Neji deveria se lembrar que nunca se deve subestimar um tigre adormecido.

**-Naruto disse sobre o descarregamento de armas que chegou no porto de Angola ao mesmo tempo que o dele?Ele acha que a máfia colombiana está o desafiando.**

_- Por isso eu odeio latinos americanos, raça dos infernos! Sasuke faça o que eu mandei, nos falamos mais tarde no jantar._

Tagushi desligou o celular e apagou o restante do charuto no cinzeiro. Olhou para um sonolento Shikamaru esparramado no banco da limusine.

_-Shikamaru quero providencie duas passagens para Jamaica no Caribe para daqui três meses. O voou deve sair de madrugada em um jatinho particular. _

_-Pretende viajar com alguma amante Tagushi-sama ou com Ino?-_o ajudante tirou o costumeiro caderninho do bolso do palitó e escreveu arrastadamente como se fosse um sacrifício.

_- Eu não, mas Ino e Gaara vão viajar. Quando a disputa pelo poder da Yakuza começar quero minha filha o mais longe possível._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

_-Ohhhh como fazer compras faz bem para alma de uma mulher. -_Ino dizia animada abraçando as sacolas de roupa que estavam em suas mãos. Olhava atentamente para as vitrines procurando por algo mais que pudesse gastar dinheiro. -_Gaara ande mais de pressa temos ainda o terceiro e quarto andar do shopping para olhar._

_-Menina já chega!-_o timbre dele era irritado o que dava prazer à loira. Estava conseguindo tirar o indiferente ruivo do serio. Gaara carregava pelo menos dez sacolas, a maioria de roupas e sapatos_. –Se você gastasse todo esse empenho em comprar roupas em trabalhos voluntários o mundo estaria salvo._

_-Não seja chato!Além disso, você não é a melhor pessoa para me dar lição de moral não acha?- _disse ela insinuando o fato dele ser o tipo de pessoa que destruía o mundo. -_Se você usasse todo esse empenho em me encher o saco em carregar as sacolas já estaríamos no terceiro andar._

_-Não sou seu burro de carga!- _ele largou todas as sacolas deixando-as se espatifarem no chão. Ino deu um gritinho horrorizado.

_-Minhas compras!Como você se atreve?-_A loira correu até as sacolas agarrando-as como se fossem a coisa mais preciosa existente. Gaara rodeou os olhos. Quanta futilidade! Então era assim que a princesinha da máfia via as coisas?Roupas de 2.500 dólares. Ino então choramingou_ - Gaara não posso carregar isso sozinha._

_-Problema é seu, as compras são sua, você que carregue!Sabia que milhões de pessoas passam fome no mundo?Se leiloasse todo o seu guarda roupa... - _ela franziu o cenho ao ouvir a palavra leiloar e forçou ainda mais o semblante ao escutar seu guarda roupa ser mencionado. Gaara ignorou aquelas expressões._ -... poderia acabar com a fome da África._

_-E qual foi a sua contribuição para que os desastres do mundo acabassem?Poupe-me dos sermões. -_As pessoas no shopping pareciam interessadas na discussão do casal. Algumas garotinhas passavam por Gaara entre risos admirando o perfil do ruivo e os rapazes analisavam a saia de Ino juntamente com os cabelos loiros. A loira tentou pegar as sacolas todas de uma vez, porém esse gesto só fez com que elas se esparramassem pelo chão novamente. -_ Gaa-Kun, por favor, me ajude com as sacolas. _

O ruivo lhe olhou de lado. Quem dera toda aquela intimidade para Ino lhe chamar de Gaa-kun?Aquela loira estava ficando mais abusada a cada minuto que passava. Olhou os brilhantes olhos azuis que imploravam por uma pequena colocou uma expressão indiferente no semblante e virou o rosto. Ino estava preste a xingá-lo pela falta de cavalheirismo quando escutou Gaara falar.

_-Eu te ajudo se você não me chamar desse apelido ridículo novamente._

_-Oras Gaa-kun é tão meigo, combina com você. - _ele retraiu os lábios e ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça._ – Ok eu não te chamo mais de Gaa-kun seu chato._

Gaara abaixou-se e ajudou-a a pegar as sacolas. Voltaram a andar e subiram à escada rolante. Enquanto Ino não parava de falar – dissertando a listinha de coisas que ainda precisava comprar – Gaara olhava atentamente a sua volta. Havia alguma coisa estranha, ou melhor, alguém estranho. Analisou um homem de óculos e cabelos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Ele estava seguindo-os desde a hora em que entraram no shopping. Não se enganava, aquele era Kabuto um dos subordinados de Itachi.

_-Gaara quero ir ali!_"Agora você me paga seu ruivo nojento!"_-_Ino apontou para uma loja de lingerie um tanto picante. Ele sentiu um embrulho no estômago, porém não disse nada.

_-Eu não vou entrar ali menina!_

_-Ok, me espere do lado de fora._

Ino entrou na loja e logo foi atendida. Gaara estava preocupado em localizar Kabuto que havia desaparecido de sua vista ao se distrair com a loja que a Yamanaka entrara. Se aquele fosse realmente o homem que imaginava Tagushi tinha que se preparar para uma batalha de mafiosos, sair ileso não seria possível, mas vivo seria um desafio. Bastava conseguir os aliados certos e ter pessoas realmente confiáveis e que não caíssem na tentação de subornos. Ino seria um dos alvos, a loira era a futura herdeira da Yakuza e se ela não estivesse viva ela não poderia tomar o poder.

_-GAA-KUN que cor de calcinha você prefere?Vermelha ou preta?-_Ino andou até a porta da loja mostrando duas peças ousadas.

A calcinha vermelha era transparente a preta de renda. Gaara pela primeira vez corou e Ino sorriu maliciosa. Estava falando alto como de costume. As atendentes da loja olhavam curiosas para o casal dando risadinhas maliciosas ao imaginar os dois na hora "H".As pessoas que passavam na frente da loja coravam. Gaara pode escutar uma mãe tampar os ouvidos do filho pequeno e dizer rabugenta "Que indecentes!"

Era exatamente daquele jeito que Ino queria ve-lo, totalmente envergonhado. Ficava muito gato daquela forma, porém achava-o mais bonito e sexy quando ele tinha aquele ar dominador e indiferente mesmo que a irritasse.

_-Não precisa ser tímido querido!Você quer me ver rebolar para você com a calcinha vermelha ou preta?-_Ino passou o indicador sobre o peito dele e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando parecer sensual o que de certa forma ficava.

_-Ino... -_ele disse irritado referindo-se as calcinhas_ – Tire isso de perto de mim!_

Ela sorriu ao notar que ele havia lhe chamado pelo nome. Decidiu continuar com a brincadeira de testar a paciência dele. As atendentes haviam parado de trabalhar para escutar a conversa, Gaara estava quase mandando todas para o inferno.

_-Espero que não rasgue essas com a boca como fez da última vez. _- Gaara tinha os dentes trincarem de raiva e então se aproximou perigosamente de Ino falando em um sussurro para que apenas a loira escutasse.

_-Pare já com essa palhaçada!_

_-Ok!- _Ino entrou novamente na loja e disse em um timbre alto_. - Ele disse que prefere um fio dental, que ficará bem sexy quando eu ficar de quatro._

A boca de Gaara caiu até o chão, ela estava fazendo ele passar vergonha, era constrangedor sentir os olhares depravados daquelas mulheres taradas sobre ele.O ruivo sabia o que elas imaginavam e não desejava estar na imaginação de ninguém. A Yamanaka tinha brincado com a pessoa errada e iria sofrer as conseqüências. Um sorrisinho malvado estampou nos lábios do segurança ao imaginar torturando a bela jovem.

Jogaria as cartas na mesa mostrando a Ino com quem ela estava lhe dando.

Ino pegou duas peças e entrou em uma das cabines para experimentá-las.A missão de Gaara de avistar Kabuto fora interrompida e esquecida pelo assassino.O ruivo imaginava Ino com as calcinhas, pensar nela rebolando para ele com peças tão pequenas era tentador.

_-Senhor sua namorada está lhe chamando disse que está com problemas. -_a atendente da loja olhava o ruivo de cima a baixo com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. Com um timbre áspero Gaara respondeu ignorando o brilho nos olhos da mulher.

_-Aquela menina não é minha namorada!Mande-a resolver sozinha qualquer que seja o problema dela._

_-Mas senhor..._

Pensando bem era melhor ver o que Ino queria do que agüentar aquela atendente lhe comendo com os olhos. Ele jogou as sacolas em um canto da loja e andou até a cabine em que Ino se encontrava. Bateu na porta e sentiu ser puxado para dentro.

A loira lhe pressionava contra a parede. Usava um conjunto de lingerie azul que combinava com os olhos. A renda grudada na pele alva, a calcinha cavada revelando pernas torneadas e nádegas firmes. A cinta liga cobria uma parcela da tez das pernas. O sutiã era composto de um decote que deixava os seios mais avantajados realçados. Os fios loiros que antes estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo agora estavam soltos caindo em uma cascata dourada nas costas.

Para o ruivo era uma imagem ao mesmo tempo ligada ao céu e ao era a beleza angelical que ela ela era ém era infernal o que o corpo bem feito representava...Luxúria dos sete pecados capitais.

_-Devemos corresponder às expectativas delas não acha Gaa-kun?_-Ino grudou o corpo no dele, porém Gaara não reagiu. Continuava com uma expressão impassível e com as mãos paradas apesar de estar tentado a agarrar o corpo provocante que roçava contra o seu.

_-Yamanaka Ino, saía de perto de mim! –_ela começava a entendê-lo. Ele demonstrava o que sentia através de pequenos detalhes nas palavras. Como o fato de ter usado o nome dela inteiro sendo que apenas a chamava de menina. Outro fato era a forma sutil que o corpo dele reagia. Ino sentia o músculos dele ficarem rígidos ao contato com o corpo macio dela.

_-Se quiser se afastar de mim tire -me de perto de você. -_Rouca ela lhe sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço depositando um beijo tímido no local.

Estava fazendo aquilo apenas para se vingar dele , faria com que ele admitisse que ela era desejável. Queria se afastar, entretanto seu corpo não demonstrava querer o mesmo. Segurou firme nos braços da loira com a finalidade de repeli-la, porém suas mãos fizeram o contrario, puxaram-na mais para si e erguera -na segurando-a pelas coxas. Apesar de tudo, ele era um homem e não era imune a uma mulher bonita como qualquer outro.

Novamente ela se assustou com aquela reação. O plano saíra como desejara, mas não imaginava que seria tão fácil assim seduzi-lo. Gaara enlaçava as duas pernas dela na cintura dele. Ino sentiu-se corar. Era sempre assim, ela começava com o jogo de sedução e ele finalizava. O ruivo era sempre o vencedor. Estava em uma posição pouco apropriada, com uma lingerie que um padre diria ter saído do inferno.

_-Você já gemeu até que perdesse a voz?-_perguntou ele com um timbre sexy e muito curioso vindo de alguém com uma personalidade apática e gélida_. – Pois eu vou fazer você gemer até perder os sentidos._

Ela sentiu a boca ficar seca. Ele estava falando seriu?Céus, Gaara devia ser um amante incrível. Então era em momentos desse tipo que Gaara escondia todo seu fogo?A máscara gélida que carregava no semblante era apenas para esconder toda aquela quentura?

A loira gemeu baixinho ao sentir a boca dele de encontro ao busto. Um beijo sutil que escondia uma língua voraz que devorou a pele em instantes deixando um rastro de saliva. Não podia transar com aquele ruivo. Primeiro, por que ele era a pessoa que mais odiava depois de Sakura. Segundo, por que nem ao menos havia beijado como é que esperava ter algo mais profundo. Terceiro, estava se guardando para seu príncipe encantado que sem dúvida não era ele.

_-N-não... Faça... Isso!-_disse ela hesitante. Afundou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos afagando-os suavemente.

Boba. Era assim que a descrevia. Como ela pensava em seduzir alguém como ele?Toda vez que tentava ela acabava nas garras do ruivo. Sabia que apesar das palavras o corpo dela reagia de outra forma, tão carente do toque de um homem. Aquela menina desejava se tornar mulher e se Gaara quisesse podia ser o autor daquela transformação.

_-Você não queria corresponder à expectativa daquelas taradas lá fora?Estou aqui para rasgar sua roupa com os dentes._

"_Parece tentador! OHHHHHHH CÉUS NÃO!"._ Estava desesperada como ia sair daquela situação?Gaara tinha o controle, tinha ela nas mãos. Se naquele momento ele quisesse aprofundar ela concederia sem qualquer hesitação. Aqueles pensamentos acabaram no instante que não sentiu mais o apoio das duas mãos masculinas lhe segurando pelas coxas.

-_Aiiiiiiii seu grosso!-_Ino foi largada o que resultou uma queda dolorosa ao colidir com o chão frio.

_-Se vista logo e não gaste dinheiro com essas porcarias se não tem um namorado pra quem usar ENCALHADA!-_disse Gaara sem qualquer vestígio de constrangimento pelo ocorrido de alguns minutos. As últimas palavras dele pareciam ter afetado profundamente o ego da loira. Ele saiu da cabine antes que ela descontasse sua ira. Ouvi-a gritando.

-EU TE ODEIO GAARA!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Nham mais um capítulo terminado. XD gostei muito desse capítulo por que aborda o romance as escondidas de Neji e Hinata, além de não ter sido um capítulo com tanta violência.

Bom, quero dizer antes de mais nada para os leitores prepararem o coração para o capítulo quatro ele, terá muita cenas de violência além de insinuações de um dark hentai ( não vou detalhar esse tipo de coisa XD).Aqueles que tem coração fraco decidam-se se querem ou não ler o próximo capítulo.

Não vou poder responder aos comentários...estou postando no meio do serviço ( aiiiii se o chefe descobre) então fica no próximo capítulo responder comentário por comentário.

AHHHHH PARA TODOS QUE COMENTARAM VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA ESCRITORA PARA EU TER INSPIRAÇÃO XD E ME DIGAM O QUE ESTÃO GOSTANDO E DETESTANDO NO FIC PARA QUE EU POSSA MELHORA-LO.

SAYONARA MINA-SAN


	4. O início de uma guerra

_"A guerra, a princípio, é a esperança de que a gente vai se dar bem; _

_em seguida, é a expectativa de que o outro vai se ferrar; _

_depois, a satisfação de ver que o outro não se deu bem; _

_e finalmente, a surpresa de ver que todo mundo se ferrou."_

_(Karl Kraus )_

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo IV– **O início de uma guerra

O subúrbio de Tóquio era um lugar definitivamente perigoso, lá se encontrava desde bandidos simples a homicidas doentios. Um lugar propício para os ligantes da máfia se encontrarem. A polícia já não se surpreendia em encontrar cadáveres na rua logo cedo, por dia eram mais ou menos oito – um número alto para um único bairro, principalmente no Japão que era considerado um dos países com a menor taxa de homicídios no mundo.

Neji andava pelas ruas com os irmãos Sabaku ao seu lado. O líder Hyuuga tinha um semblante atroz nos olhos perolados em rritação. Adentrou em um beco e pode visualizar Kakashi encostado na parede com o olho cego destampado, uma cicatriz podia ser vista, mas até onde ela ia era um mistério, pois a máscara lhe cobria uma parte do rosto. Ao lado do líder Hatake estava Gai e Rock Lee os principais integrantes da rede de interrogatório. Além deles havia uma meia dúzia de seguranças, o que não seriam de grande utilidade contra os irmãos Sabaku. O fato de estar faltando o mais habilidoso da rede de assassinos que Neji controlava não passava despercebido por Kakashi. De longe seria reconhecível os cabelos vermelho intenso que Gaara possuía. Era um fato, o melhor assassino do Japão estava servindo de babá para Ino.

Os dois mafiosos se olharam desafiadoramente. Kakashi não estava com aquele olhar sempre calmo, estava tão intimidador quanto Neji. Ambos subordinados destravaram as armas, queriam estar preparados caso uma batalha fosse travada.

_-Me dê uma boa desculpa para não acabar com a sua raça. -_disse Neji frigido. Não gostava do olhar desafiador que Kakashi mantinha. Apesar do líder dos Hatake temer o líder Hyuuga não deixaria isso exposto.

_-Eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão desagradável que tem inimigos por toda parte. -_continuou falando com a voz firme_ – Eu fui atacado e não foi por bandidinhos qualquer. Eles tinham metralhadoras e armas que apenas mafiosos de elite possuem. Não foi só você que saiu no prejuízo, eles mataram três de meus homens._

Neji escutava tudo com atenção tentando achar qualquer sinal de que as palavras de Kakashi eram mentiras para se livrar de sua ira. Todavia, estava notável que o fato narrado era verdadeiro, não somente o líder Hatake, mas todos seus subordinados tinham as vestes sujas, alguns de sangue.

_-Imagina quem foi o cretino que lhe atacou?_

_-Zabuza!Aquele maldito está crescendo a cada dia, deixou de ser um mafioso de segunda categoria. -_disse Kakashi com rancor na voz_ - Ele está recebendo ajuda e temo que seja de Naruto._

_-Naruto?- _Neji pareceu surpreso ao escutar o nome do líder Uzumaki.

_-As armas que os vermes nos atacaram usavam não eram comuns, eram o tipo de arma que Naruto trafica. -_Kakashi tampou o olho cego e mudou de expressão para uma mais plácida, mas seu timbre ainda era perigoso. -_Temos um refém, vou interrogá-lo assim que chegar à mansão, talvez me atrase no jantar de Tagushi-sama. Quero chegar com todas as informações exatas para lhes informar e se Naruto também estiver envolvido eu vou fazer questão de meter uma bala na cabeça dele quando o ver._

_-Kakashi acha que o ataque aos meus negócios e a você está relacionado com o atentado a Ino?-_Neji parecia encaixar as peças do quebra cabeça.

_-Tenho certeza!Quem quer que esteja liderando esses ataques está tentando eliminar a herdeira da Yakuza, e acabar com seus aliados sejam nos negócios ou na vida. _-Kakashi jogou uma revista para Neji. -_Nós também somos alvos._

Neji visualizou a capa da revista e pode ver a foto do antigo líder Uchiha, Itachi. Estava apertando a mão do prefeito de New York.

**Uchiha Itachi de origem japonesa é um dos fortes candidatos para as próximas eleições para prefeito de New York, contém o apoio do atual prefeito John Gregius. O que surpreende a população norte americana é o fato de um estrangeiro ser um dos favoritos. **

_- Isso é mau!- _comentou Neji franzino o cenho. Deu a revista para Temari que soltou uma exclamação ao reconhecer o ex-líder Uchiha. Kankurou assobiou em um gesto surpreso -_ Está obvio que ele está tentando conseguir aliados da máfia norte Americana. Grande parte daqueles mafiosos são políticos._

_-Sabe o que isso quer dizer não quer?_-Neji balançou a cabeça afirmativamente diante da pergunta _– A luta pelo poder da Yakuza começ que eliminar os traidores e buscar aliados confiáveis, pois vai ser uma guerra sangrenta._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A mulher de cabelos róseos estava deitada sobre o homem de olhos ônix. Apenas um lençol fino de seda cobria-lhes a nudez. Ela acariciava a franja desgrudando os fios negros da testa dele. Sorria para o semblante serio que ele teimava em conter. As mãos dele acariciava as costas femininas em um carinho provocante, gostava de sentir a maciez da pele da noiva.

_-Sasuke temos mesmo que ir nessa reunião?Não tó a fim de agüentar a Ino dando em cima de você. -_apesar da voz aborrecida os carinhos que ela lhe fazia eram carregados de outro sentimento._ -Eu sou ciumenta e odeio ter que ver aquela loira oxigenada se oferecendo para você._

Sakura era insegura quando se tratava de Ino. Desde pequena conhecia a loira e sabia que ela era determinada a conseguir o que queria e sem duvida Sasuke era uma das coisas que Ino mais desejava. Outro fato que fazia aquela insegurança aumentar era a batalha que travaram para conquistar o coração do líder Uchiha, Ino não havia ganhado por pouco.

"Ino é o tipo de mulher que qualquer homem gostaria de ter na cama. Ela é bonita, tem um corpo esbelto além de ser provocante..." Aquelas palavras de Sasuke ainda não haviam sido apagadas da mente de Sakura. Admitia que de fato Ino fosse mais bonita do que ela, a loira tinha uma beleza que chamava a atenção por onde quer que fosse. Toda roupa, corte de cabelo ou maquiagem parecia se harmonizar no visual da Yamanaka**. **"Mas cai entre nós ela é insuportável. Fala alto, é indiscreta, cabeça dura, orgulhosa, mimada, fútil e muita criança. Prefiro mulheres inteligentes e maduras como você!". Todavia ele tinha completado aquela frase mostrando todos os defeitos que o faziam preferir Sakura a Ino.

_-Sakura se eu quisesse alguma coisa com a Ino acho que eu já teria te trocado por ela não acha?-_comentou sem qualquer emoção. Era impressionante como a noiva era insegura. Ok admitia que as vezes dava umas olhadinhas nas mini-saias que Ino usava mas nada que o fizesse largar de Sakura para ingressar um romance com a loira. – _Além disso, não posso faltar em uma reunião quando Tagushi-sama nos convoca, ele é de grande ajuda nos meus negócios. E eu quero que minha futura mulher vá comigo por isso não insista para não ir._

Sakura aproximou os lábios do noivo e disse em um timbre de aviso. As mãos dela que antes se encontravam na franja desciam para os braços fortes arranhando-o de leve.

_-Não vou te perdoar se você der trela pra aquela mulherzinha._

_-Que tipo de homem acha que eu sou?Posso ser maldoso, corrupto, mas sou leal tanto aos meus aliados como a uma mulher que eu chamo de noiva_. -tentava ignorar as mãos femininas que pareciam saber exatamente como tocá-lo. Chamava a atenção de Sakura como se ela tivesse o ofendendo_. -Se eu quisesse flertar com outras mulheres eu não estaria de casamento marcado com você._

_-Eu te amo Sasuke!- _Sakura pressionou os lábios contra os deles sentindo a língua masculina tocar na dela. Esperar que ele dissesse o mesmo era pedir de mais, Sasuke não era o tipo de homem que fazia declarações de amor diretas, tinha que aprender a entendê-las nas entrelinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino se encontrava deitada na cama descansando antes de começar a se arrumar para o jantar. Havia sido um dia aborrecedor, desde manhã quando conhecerá, Gaara e ele fizera questão de acabar com o fã clube dela na universidade, até à hora da tarde quando ela pensou em se vingar e acabou novamente perdendo aquela "Batalha". Pensava em tudo sem deixar de odiar ainda mais o novo segurança.

Ainda estava com raiva de Gaara pelo ocorrido no shopping. Lembrava-se da maneira que ele havia lhe provocado e depois a jogado no chão sem qualquer delicadeza. O ruivo parecia ter dupla personalidade, em um momento era frio o suficiente para se esquecer da existência dela e no outro era tão quente que a seduzia como se ela fosse um objetivo de conquista.

Ela tocou o peito no local em que a boca dele famintamente havia deslizado sobre sua pele. Ainda sentia a sensação da língua molhada a acariciando.

"Ele acha que eu sou alguma espécie de mulherzinha qualquer que ele vem e toca como quer e depois joga no chão como se fosse um saco de batata? – acho que eu dei muita liberdade para aquele ruivo cretino – Ele é um mero segurança a obrigação dele é me proteger e não me fazer gemer até perder a voz."

Gaara parecia ser uma espécie de amante que as mulheres não desejariam ter apenas por uma noite de amor. Ele não parecia o tipo de homem que namoraria serio, e sim o estilo boêmio que apenas via mulher como objeto_. _"Bem diferente do Sasuke que é o tipo de homem perfeito para se casar." Tinha sonhos infantis como entrar de véu e grinalda em uma igreja com um homem, prometer juras de amor eterno, ter três filhos e viver em uma casa no campo. Mas como poderia realizar esse sonho se Sasuke estava noivo de Sakura? "Ainda tenho esperança, eles não marcaram a data do casamento!". Era o que Ino pensava não imaginando que naquele jantar teria uma surpresa.

Levantou-se da cama decidida a se arrumar. Ficaria tão bonita que Sasuke iria desejar ter a escolhido em vez da testuda.

_-Tem certeza disso Gaara?-_Tagushi estava interessado no que o assassino lhe dizia. Shikamaru que se encontra em um canto mais afastado não estava com a cara de sono costumeira, escutava os relatos com atenção.

_-Absoluta!Era Kabuto, e ele nos seguiu durante a tarde toda. Não estava sozinho havia outras pessoas suspeitas que pareciam sempre estar no mesmo lugar que a gente, olhavam Ino com interesse em excesso.-_Gaara recapitulava o que acontecera na tarde, fazia o relatório que Tagushi havia ordenado no final de cada dia, apenas havia pulado as partes em que ele e Ino haviam tido um contato indigno de um segurança e uma protegida.-_Na minha opinião a qualquer momento eles vão atacá-la por isso peço que me ceda alguns homens. Eu posso ser bom, mas não vou ter como atirar em vinte de uma vez._

Tagushi murmurou "Hum..." pensando no que faria. Gaara tinha toda a razão, o mais sensato era contratar alguns homens bons de mira e que fossem confiáveis. Levantou-se e foi até o armário do escritório pegando um celular de última geração e entregando ao ruivo que esperava o chefão dizer o motivo do presente.

_-Esse celular tem todos os telefones e endereço de lugares seguros que você possa se esconder com Ino, além de ter o número de contatos importante como os Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga e Hatake caso necessite deles em algum requisito_. -Tagushi continuou a falar procurando algum de seus charutos cubanos. – _Além de meu telefone. Na agenda eletrônica possui informações especiais de todas as pessoas suspeitas e seus subordinados, acho que essas informações serão de grande ajuda caso você precise enfrentá-los. Ahhh ele possui um rastreador, caso Ino fuja pode localizá-la facilmente._

Tagushi finalmente achou a caixa de Charutos e notou que ela estava vazia. Olhou irritado para Shikamaru esperando o homem de confiança lhe explicar o motivo de não ter nada que pudesse fumar. O chefão Yamanaka sempre ficava com o humor alterado se não estivesse fumando.

_-Mandei um dos empregados comprar os seus charutos alguns minutos, mas ele não chegou ainda.-_disse com a voz arrastada

_-Ligue pra ele e diga que se não me aparecer com os charutos em três minutos eu vou matá-lo._

– _Isso é complicado... Os empregados não usam celular chefe._

_-Estou pouco me lixando!Encontre-o ou vá comprar você. -_disse o chefão Yamanaka ríspido sem se importar de Gaara estar escutando a discussão por motivos tão banais. Agora sabia de quem Ino tinha herdado aquela futilidade. - _Se eu não tiver meus charutos em três minutos eu te mato no lugar do infeliz atrasado._

Shikamaru nunca pareceu tão bem disposto quanto naquele momento. Levantou-se e andou rapidamente até a porta se retirando. Gaara não simpatizava com o homem de confiança dos Yamanaka. Lembrava-se das vezes em que se encontraram Temari estar junto e trocar olhares cálidos com o homem preguiçoso. O ruivo queria acreditar que a irmã não gostava daquele tal de Shikamaru.

Voltando a se sentar na poltrona Tagushi olhou para Gaara e disse serio mirando os olhos do assassino.

_-Gaara se houver uma luta entre os mafiosos quero que esteja ciente que sua missão é arriscar a vida por Ino._ - Tagushi visualizou o ruivo esboçar um sorriso sarcástico como se dissesse com aquele gesto que só ordens não bastava para ele faze-lo. – _Se precisar eu pago mais!_

O chefão Yamanaka sabia que o único que teria a capacidade de talvez conseguir manter Ino viva era um Sabaku, por isso contratara o melhor e queria manter aquele contrato pelo menos até matar a mente diabólica que planejava aquela guerra.

_-Quero mais 510.000 mil dólares de bônus além do salário que me ofereceu quando aceitei ser segurança de sua filha 398.760 mil dólares. Se for pra arriscar a vida que o preço seja justo._

_-Hum... Então é esse o valor que acha que vale sua vida Sabaku?-_perguntou Tagushi com um sorriso irônico.

-_Não!-_disse serio, com certa morbidez na voz disse olhando para o pacote de dinheiro que Tagushi tirava de uma das gavetas. – _Minha vida não vale nada._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata andava pelas ruas em busca de uma confeitaria. Levaria um bolo para Ino, a amiga parecia tão desanimada ultimamente. A intenção do doce seria animá-la. A loira era louca por bolo de chocolate com recheio de prestígio, eram poucas as confeitarias que faziam esse tipo de bolo já que não era uma receita japonesa._Shizune's Cake_ tinha todas as variedades de doces.

A noite já havia caído e apenas três seguranças a escoltava. Não gostava de andar com aqueles brutamontes, todos na rua lhe olhavam como se fosse diferente, não conseguiam enxergar além da mulher que era escoltada para onde desejava.

Hinata entrou na loja de doces, exclamou "Boa noite!" e procurou escolher rápido o bolo. Não olhou para trás para ver quem era o outro comprador que adentrava a local.

Sua atenção apenas se voltou para porta quando o grito de terror da atendente fez-se ouvir, os seguranças ao lado da herdeira Hyuuga exclamaram um grito agonizado. Um caiu no chão ainda vivo, porém sem conseguir de mover. O outro morreu instantaneamente com um tiro na cabeça, o sangue lhe escorrendo sobre a face e os olhos mortos abertos tornavam-no uma visão de um filme de chacina. O terceiro caíra sobre o vidro de doces e depois de alguns segundos recebendo mais tiros faleceu. Seu sangue escorria pelo vidro fazendo com que tanto os olhos da atendente como os de Hinata enchessem de lágrimas pelo pânico que começava a lhes dominar.

_-O-oro... chima... ru!-_gaguejou a herdeira Hyuuga após visualizar o homem conhecido. Era um dos empregados do primo já havia visto-o algumas vezes na mansão e definitivamente achava-o falso e nojento. Odiava a maneira que os olhos amarelados a fitava como se a comesse com os olhos.

_-Tragam a outra mulher até aqui!_-ordenou apontando para a atendente que tentava fugir pela porta dos fundos.

Os subordinados de Orochimaru correram até a atendente pegaram-na com agressividade, jogaram-na nos pés do patrão como se fosse um saco de lixo. Orochimaru pisou na cabeça da mulher escutando-a dar um grito de dor e medo. Hinata apenas observava rezando para que fosse um pesadelo, as lágrimas já lhe acumulavam nos olhos começando a lhe escorrer pela face.

_-É melhor você vir comigo quietinha se não quiser que eu meta bala na cabeça dessa vadia aqui._ -Orochimaru destravou a pistola e apontou para a mulher na qual pisava. Ele sabia do coração bondoso e ingênuo que a líder Hyuuga possuía, por isso Neji virara o líder, aquela mulher tola não tinha capacidade para matar nem mesmo uma mosca.

A esperança de Hinata era alguém na rua notar o que acontecia no local. Todavia a loja não era rodeada de vidros quem estivesse do lado de fora não conseguia ver o que se passava do lado de dentro da loja. As armas estavam com silenciador impedindo que os barulhos dos disparos ressoassem.

_-N-não p-precisa m-machuca-la. -_exclamou a mulher de olhos perolados. Tremendo Hinata deu alguns passos para frente com as mãos para o alto em um gesto de rendição.

O homem de olhos amarelados fez um movimento com as mãos, seus subordinados agarraram Hinata pelos braços e a levaram para mais perto. Os olhos cobiçosos admiraram os lábios carnudos e rosados que a herdeira Hyuuga possuía, passou a língua sobre a boca maliciosamente. Seria divertido se vingar de Neji.

_-O q-que quer c-comigo?-_Com a pergunta dela ele lhe lançou um sorriso maldoso, olhou Hinata da cabeça aos pés e não respondeu.

A herdeira Hyuuga sentia um mau pressentimento. A maneira que Orochimaru lhe olhava passava impressão que aquela seria a pior noite de sua vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Onde está a minha prima?-_perguntou Neji irritado para o mordomo.

_-Ela disse que iria comprar um bolo no Shizune's Cake, mas até agora não voltou. Já faz muito tempo que ela saiu - _o mordomo fez uma mesura e se retirou da sala deixando o patrão sozinho.

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pegou o celular e discou o número da prima, queria se certificar que aquela demora não havia relação com nada que pudesse colocar Hinata em perigo. Havia ligado três vezes e nas três o celular havia caído na caixa postal. Passou nervosamente os dedos nos fios castanhos e então andou apressadamente para a entrada da mansão.

_-Temari venha comigo!-_disse ríspido entrando na limusine, a loira apenas atendeu a ordem do chefe. Após a assassina ter entrado no carro Neji disse ao motorista mostrando irritação na voz. – _Leve-me ao Shizunes' Cake, rápido!_

Sentia que alguma coisa de ruim estava acontecendo. Iria castrar o infeliz que fizesse mal a Hinata. "Nunca vou me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto conversava no escritório com Tagushi enquanto seus seguranças estavam espalhados pela sala conversando entre si ou com os empregados do chefão Yamanaka. Gaara parecia não querer se socializar, se encontrava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Olhava atentamente para o local certificando-se de que não havia qualquer movimento suspeito. Seguranças poderiam ser subornados e assim trair seus patrões, por isso o ruivo se mantinha atento, não confiava em ninguém ali presente.

Ino estava próxima à janela. Usava um vestido preto tomara que caia que ia até os joelhos. Uma roupa recatada para alguém que normalmente usava vestes mais provocantes. Os cabelos loiros soltos caiando como uma cascata dourada sobre as costas. A maquiagem estava leve, apenas os lábios estavam bem destacados em uma tonalidade carmim. Estava bonita com uma aparência mais madura apesar de por dentro ser a mesma Ino de sempre. Abria a cortina a todo o momento nervosa como se esperasse ansiosa por alguém.

_-Tá esperando por alguém menina?-_Gaara se aproximou furtivamente assustando a loira. A aproximação do ruivo não fora pelo interesse na herdeira Yamanaka e sim pelo fato de muitos homens ali presentes estarem olhando a loira de esguelha. Queria mostrar a eles que Ino não estava desprotegida, era pago para isso.

_-Ahhhhh não me assusta assim assombração!-_Ino colocou a mão no peito tentando com esse gesto diminuir o ritmo das batidas – _Não é da sua conta se eu espero ou não alguém._

Ino voltou-se para janela ignorando o ruivo ao seu lado. Foi quando a loira viu a limusine preta conhecida se aproximando. Ele tinha chegado... Seu príncipe. O carro parou e o motorista abriu a porta para o patrão sair. O coração da loira disparou ainda mais rápido ao ver o moreno de orbes ônix sair todo elegante com um smoking cinza e os cabelos arrepiados. Estava lindo como sempre. A pose altiva o ar serio e dominador. Não importa quantas vezes o visse sua reação era sempre a mesma... Hipnotizada.

"O príncipe dos sonhos. Aquele com quem delira todas as noites a espera de um beijo, toque ou afago. Planeja uma vida juntos em que tudo começa com um casamento inesquecível e termina em uma velhice de mãos dadas se amando. Sasuke como eu te quero para toda uma vida..."

O sorriso e os pensamentos de Ino foram interrompidos quando os olhos azuis miraram uma mulher de cabelos rosados e orbes esmeraldas descendo do carro e postando-se ao lado de Sasuke. Ela rodeou o braço do noivo e lhe deu um sutil selinho nos lábios. Usava um vestido rosa de alcinha de pano fino e cintilante. Os dois andavam até a porta de entrada com os braços enroscados. Um casal no mínimo elegante.

"Então vem a BRUXA TESTUDA e me rouba o príncipe. Tenho certeza que aquela horrorosa jogou um feitiço ou deu uma poção do amor ao Sasuke. Como ele prefere aquela lambisgóia despeitada do que a mim?Será que ele é o tipo que prefere as feinhas?"

_- Ele prefere as inteligentes e maduras. Um par de peitos e pernas não é tudo em uma mulher para fazer um homem se apaixonar. –_Ino desviou a atenção da janela para Gaara. Ele lhe falava como se lesse os pensamentos da loira_._ "Ótimo agora ele pode ler meus pensamentos." Pensou a loira irritada.

_-Por acaso você é um tipo de telepata?Era só o que me faltava e eu achando que você já era irritante o suficiente. -_A loira fechou a cortina bruscamente e colocou as mãos na cintura impacientemente tentando matar Gaara com o olhar.

_-Você disse alto que a BRUXA TESTUDA te roubou o príncipe. _-ele parecia nem ligar para a ira da herdeira Yamanaka.

_-Que seja!-_disse batendo o pé no chão. O barulho que o salto estalou fez com que algumas pessoas próximas desviassem a atenção para o ruivo e a loira que começavam uma milésima discussão naquele dia. -_Por acaso você quis dizer que aquela testuda sem sal nem pimenta é mais inteligente que eu?PIOR disse que ela é mais mulher._

_-Disse._

_-Quanto mau gosto!Se você quer saber eu sou muito mais inteligente e muito mais madura. Só por que aquela lambisgóia tem um pouco mais de experiência com o sexo masculino do que eu não quer dizer que ela seja mais mulher. -_Ino fez um beicinho que lembrava uma criança birrenta. -_Sasuke logo vai notar que escolheu a pessoa errada._

_-Eu escolhi o que?-_a voz de Sasuke fez com que à loira se virasse e notasse o casal atrás de si lhe olhando-a curiosamente. Ino praguejou por pensamento e desejou matar aquele ruivo de extremo mau gosto que não havia lhe avisado da aproximação de Sasuke e Sakura por suas costas

_-Ino porquinha como você está?Fiquei realmente muito "feliz" em saber que estava viva após o último atentado. -_disse Sakura sarcástica alfinetando a loira.

Gaara olhou para a loira com um sorriso debochado. "Porquinha?". Ino retrucou com um olhar fugaz do tipo. "Não diga nada idiota!"

_-Ohhhhh achou que ia se livrar de mim tão fácil?Não testuda, vai demorar em se ver livre de mim. -_Ino jogou os cabelos loiros para trás. Os fios dourados estavam incrivelmente brilhantes e possuíam uma fragrância floral embriagante. Diante do gesto sedutor da loira Sakura franziu a sobrancelha e disse sarcástica.

_-Vaso ruim não quebra!_

_-Você é a maior prova disso Sakura!-_Ino sorriu vitoriosa ao notar que a mulher de cabelos róseos não conseguia mais retrucar. YES. Ino 1 x Sakura 0

_-Como é que você suporta essa loira irritante?-_perguntou Sakura a Gaara que até então apenas olhava sem qualquer interesse a briga das duas mulheres.

_-O que o dinheiro não faz. -_ele respondeu e olhou de lado para Ino que corou com o comentário do ruivo. Ele podia ver o brilho indignado nos olhos azuis.

Então era assim?O ruivo iria se aliar com sua pior inimiga nos comentários sórdidos dirigidos a respeito dela, deveria ter imaginado algo desse tipo daquele ruivo cretino.

Antes que Ino desse um jeito de estrangular Sakura e Gaara, o chefão da família Yamanaka adentrou a sala ao lado de Naruto calando todos os presentes. A atenção agora era exclusivamente do mafioso mor. Ino notou o pai lhe procurar com os olhos ao constatar que ela estava segura – na opinião dele por que na opinião de Ino estava totalmente indefesa ao lado do ruivo estúpido que se divertia à custa dela – ao lado de Gaara. Tagushi constatou que Kakashi e Neji ainda não haviam aparecido. Odiava atrasos.

_-Mas que porra é essa?Onde está Neji e Kakashi?Shikamaru ligue imediatamente para aqueles dois idiotas e diga que se eles não estiverem aqui em menos de meia hora vão sofrer um castigo severo. -_Shikamaru no mesmo instante pegou o celular e começou a discar os números conhecidos. Tagushi colocou uma mão no bolso tentando achar um charuto para acalmar os nervos._ – Enquanto isso vamos a mesa tomar um drink._

Eles se dirigiram a mesa e se sentaram. Tasgushi se encontrava nas extremidades. Ino sentada a sua direita enquanto Sasuke e Sakura a sua esquerda. Naruto se encontrava ao lado de Ino. Um pouco mais atrás encostado à parede de pé Gaara olhava atentamente qualquer movimento a volta dos líderes da máfia.

_-Vamos tratar de negócios apenas quando todos estiverem reunidos, por isso prefiro descontrair um pouco e falar de banalidades. -_Tagushi olhou para o herdeiro Uchiha e depois para Sakura e então disse formalmente. -_Sakura faz tempo que não vem a minha casa, lembro-me que quando era pequena você praticamente morava na minha mansão. Teve uma vez que passou uma semana dormindo aqui com Ino._

Tanto Sakura como Ino olharam uma para a outra por alguns segundos. Olhos nos olhos. Era verdade, haviam se distanciado quando souberam que ambas estavam apaixonadas pelo mesmo homem. Tudo acontecera rápido, logo no início da adolescência. De melhores amigas transformaram-se em rivais. A mais terna amizade virara mágoa. Uma brusca mudança de sentimentos entre ambas.

_-Os interesses entre eu e Ino mudaram Tagushi-sama, tivemos que seguir caminhos diferentes. - _comentou Sakura olhando para a própria taça de champanhe

_-Acho que é muito pelo contrário. -_Tagushi sorriu misteriosamente para jovem de cabelos róseos e disse debochadamente olhando para Sasuke._ – O interesse de vocês duas tornaram-se o mesmo._

_-Papai mude de assunto. - _disse Ino desconfortável com a situação que se instalava na mesa, apenas Naruto parecia alheio.

_-É uma boa idéia_. -Sasuke disse frio e então segurou nas mãos da noiva. Voltando a falar o líder Uchiha fez o convite inesperado – _Queria convidar você e sua filha Tagushi-sama para o nosso casamento. Eu e Sakura decidimos nos casar mês que vem._

PLAFT. O barulho chamou a atenção de todos. Olharam para Ino que havia deixado à taça de bebida lhe cair das mã os olhos começarem a arder,a vontade era de chorar diante das palavras pronunciadas por Sasuke.A esperança dela um dia casar com aquele homem estava acabada,dessa vez tinha que admitir Sakura havia vencido...afinal a testuda seria a senhora Uchiha.

A loira levantou-se bruscamente da mesa recebendo um olhar de reprovação do pai.

_-Ino isso não são modos de uma dama se levantar._

_- Sakura... - _Ino queria xingar Sakura de todos os nomes ofensivos que olhos verdes da mulher de cabelos róseos miravam a loira com atenção e seriamente.Não queria magoa-la,ainda sentia admiração e carinho por Ino,gostava da loira como amiga mesmo ela lhe odiando.

_-Eu sempre quis quando criança que você fosse à madrinha do meu casamento. Mas acho que você não aceitaria meu convite caso eu o fizesse não é mesmo?-_disse inocentemente a jovem Haruno.

Ino sorriu melancolicamente e então pegou o copo de Naruto e atirou o líquido sobre Sakura, ouviu com gosto a exclamação pasma de todos ali presentes. Ninguém imaginava uma atitude daquela da loira. Gaara parecia o único que se divertia.

_-Você é mesmo uma cínica!Eu quero mais é que você vá para o inferno e que seu vestido de noiva pegue fogo com você dentro. -_Ino virou-se andando com passos rápidos e bruscos em direção ao elevador.

_-Ino volte aqui!- _Tagushi lhe chamou rispidamente em um timbre de ordem, porém a loira continuou andado. Entrou no elevador e subiu para o quarto, não ficaria ali mais nenhum minuto. Não agüentaria escutar a rival e o amor de sua vida contarem detalhes sobre o casamento. -_Desculpe Sakura, mas ela tem um gênio bem ruim._

_-Ruim é pouco. Sinceramente ela vai ser uma boa líder para a máfia, com uma personalidade dessas vai intimidar qualquer inimigo. Tó certo!-_exclamou Naruto olhando divertido entre risos na direção ao elevador que a loira adentrara.

_-Tudo bem eu devia ter imaginado algo do tipo vindo da Ino. Na verdade devia agradecer de estar viva se eu conheço aquela loira oxigenada agora ela deve estar querendo me estrangular_. -Sakura com a ajuda do noivo secava o rosto molhado de champanhe. -_Ela vai me odiar pro resto da vida!_

_-É claro que ela vai te odiar. Se bem conheço minha filha ela é rancorosa. -_Tagushi sorveu um grande gole de vinho e então disse serio sem qualquer simpatia. -_Você teve o direito de escolha, preferiu o amor de Sasuke à amizade de minha filha esse é o preço de sua escolha. Durante toda nossa vida temos vários caminhos a nossa frente, basta fazemos uma escolha, mas as conseqüências muitas vezes podem ser pesarosas. -_Tagushi sorriu sombriamente e então disse a mulher a sua frente_ - Você daria uma ótima mafiosa Sakura, é o tipo que não se importa com o sentimento alheio passa por cima de todos para conseguir o que quer._

_-Tasgushi-sama Ino faria o mesmo... -_disse a futura médica tentando se defender. Sasuke mantinha-se em silêncio não querendo dar sua opinião.

_-Minha filha pode ter todos os defeitos que for Sakura, mesquinha, mimada, fútil e escandalosa, mas também possui qualidades, e lealdade é uma delas. Ela jamais casaria com o homem que a amiga dela estivesse apaixonada. No fundo você sabe disso. - _alguns minutos de silêncio fez-se na mesa, até que com os dedos o chefão Yamanaka chamou Gaara e lhe falou alguma coisa próxima ao ouvido. O ruivo após escutar retirou-se seguindo o mesmo caminho que a loira havia feito. Com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções o chefão da máfia voltou a falar com um timbre interesseiro - Bom_ então que tal falarmos de algo que envolva dinheiro?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aquela traidora. Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? Depois de tudo que eu fiz por ela quando éramos criança.". Ino jogou-se na cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Sentia uma terrível dor no coração, talvez fosse por seus sonhos estarem se dissipando. Tudo que havia sonhado havia SASUKE anexado. Agora ele estava de casamento marcado com uma mulher que Ino já havia considerado sua melhor amiga.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e soluços pesarosos. Tudo dava errado em sua vida, a única coisa que tinha era dinheiro e isso não estava bastando para que fosse feliz, muito pelo contrário era aquele o fator que parecia trazer a infelicidade sobre ela.

Levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Enxergou um borrão vermelho adentrando o quarto, ela sabia ser Gaara. Tratou de enxugar as lágrimas rapidamente, a última coisa que queria era que justo ele a visse chorando. Colocou no semblante uma expressão irritada e disse áspera demonstrando o desgosto em ve-lo.

_-Quem te deu permissão para entrar no meu quarto dessa maneira?Não sabe bater na porta?-_Ele mantinha o semblante serio apenas a escutando. Aquele silêncio irritava ainda mais Ino. Porque ele não retrucava?Aquele idiota por acaso estava poupando-a de comentários sórdidos devido às lágrimas que ainda eram visíveis no rosto dela?Não queria a pena dele. Rispidamente a loira continuou a falar, porém e um timbre alto. _-Eu podia estar pelada sabia?AGORA SAIA DAQUI!_

_-Em primeiro lugar não tenho o mínimo interesse em te ver nua. Se eu quisesse ver uma mulher pelada não seria você pode ter certeza. _-Ino ficou vermelha de raiva e jogou o travesseiro sobre o ruivo. Gaara pegou o travesseiro antes que o acertasse e voltou a falar com um timbre entediado. -_ Em segundo lugar seu pai que me mandou vir até aqui e ficar grudado em você. Acha que isso me agrada?Não mesmo, eu podia estar naquela sala ouvindo Sasuke falar animadamente do casamento com a Haruno._

Ele estava falando daquele maldito casamento para irritá-la. Como sentia prazer em ver o rosto bonito da loira ligeiramente vermelho, o cenho franzido. Ela não deixava de ficar bonita. Aborrecida, tímida, alegre, chorona e manhosa ela com qualquer expressão não deixava de emanar beleza. Ele não tinha preferência por loiras, ruivas ou morenas, nem ao menos se importava de ter olhos claros ou escuros o que lhe atraia em uma mulher era personalidade forte e definitivamente Ino possuía.

_-Sabe a cada minuto que eu passo na sua presença eu lhe odeio mais Sabaku no Gaara. -_Ino ficou em pé na cama e apontava acusatoriamente para o ruivo. Ela gritava estava exaltada e isso lhe causava certo desequilibro no colchão mole.

_-Desça daí menina você vai cair!- _ele falou em um timbre que parecia falar com uma criança.

_-Não me de ordens!- _Ino naquele momento estava preparando-se para "voar" em cima do pescoço do ruivo que se encontrava em uma posição perfeita para jogá-lo da janela. Porém com todo o afobamento a loira escorregou do colchão direto para o chão. Exclamou dolorosamente ao sentir o corpo coligir com o chão duro - _Aiiiiii!_

Havia sido um tombo engraçado, talvez qualquer pessoa tivesse rido ao ver, mas Gaara permanecia em silêncio olhando a loira como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ino levantou a cabeça chorosa encontrando o olhar apático do ruivo sobre ela. A loira imaginava que ele iria rir e zombar da cara dela e não permanecer em silêncio diante de um tombo cômico como aquele.

Os lábios dela tremeram chorosamente, as lágrimas brotavam novamente nos olhos azuis deixando-os com um brilho frágil que Gaara ainda não tinha visto. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo deixando que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pela face, porém não emanou nenhum som. Não estava acreditando que chorava na frente dele, como se odiava por isso.

_-Tá doendo!-_falou em um timbre infantil. Ele suspirou. Havia avisado que ela iria cair, mas como a loira era cabeça dura não havia lhe escutado, muito pelo contrário queria socar ele. Lançou-lhe um olhar de "Eu avisei!" e andou até ela abaixando-se até que ficasse da mesma altura.

Podia ver de perto os olhos de um azul profundo marejados. Os cabelos loiros emoldurando o rosto desalinhadamente e o peito subindo e descendo devido à respiração alterada pelo choro. Os olhos dele demoraram-se sobre os lábios rosados, porém o olhar não demonstrava qualquer tipo de desejo ou vontade. Ele sabia esconder o que sentia. O perfume adocicado era embriagante uma fragrância que não era esquecida facilmente, se voltasse a senti-la lembraria de Ino. Flores,ela tinha aquele cheiro.

_-Você podia me escutar uma vez Ino! – _disse ele a pegando no colo cuidadosamente. Ele sabia,aquele choro dela não era devido ao tombo que levara, era a raiva que sentia por sua "amiga" estar casando com o homem que ela amava.

Ela sentiu o corpo tremer ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por ele. Gaara tinha a mania de lhe chamar de menina, monstrenga ou qualquer coisa do gênero e era realmente bom ouvir ele lhe chamar de Ino. As mãos dele pareciam segurar-lhe com facilidade, era como se carregasse uma pluma. A loira visualizou o rosto serio próximo ao dela, sentia uma imensa vontade de tocar-lhe a face e notar que ele talvez pudesse sentir algo e não fosse somente um corpo vazio.

Ele depositou-a na cama e a cobriu. Apesar de ser um gesto cuidadoso Ino não pode identificar nada no semblante impassível. Permaneceram em silêncio se olhando até que ele desviou o rosto do dela e andou em direção a cadeira da escrivania sentando-se nela.

_-Eu vou ficar aqui sobre as ordens do seu pai. A casa está cheia e ninguém é confiável, é só um modo de precaução caso alguém invada o seu quarto. -_ele disse olhando o pontinho loiro deitado em baixo de várias coberta. -_Ninguém vai ter coragem de te atacar comigo por perto._

_-Eu sei, confio em você!-_disse ela olhando-o uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos. Sonolentamente ela disse com uma voz suave que não parecia ser a mesma Ino exaltada de antes._ – Me sinto segura ao seu lado._

Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso de lado. Então ela se sentia segura ao lado dele?Quanta inocência, ela deveria estar tremendo de medo, pois ele não era a pessoa mais adequada para companhia. Era um assassino e nada mudaria isso. Servia aqueles que lhe oferecia a maior quantidade de dinheiro. Aquele caso não era diferente, se recebesse uma proposta com maior remuneração poderia se tornar o homicida dela e não o seu protetor.

Os olhos frios dele fitaram a imagem serena da loira adormecida. Uma criança inocente em meio a uma guerra suja em que o dinheiro e o poder eram a principais fontes da discórdia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O corpo inerte da mulher de olhos perolados estava recoberto de cortes e roxos, havia sido surrada milhares de vezes naquelas poucas horas. O local que mais parecia ferido era o rosto. A boca e a testa com cortes profundos, um dos olhos roxo parecendo que havia levado um soco. Os olhos estavam ambos vermelhos por dentro revelando que havia chorado sem parar em um pranto desesperado. Havia sangue entre suas pernas. Violada. Pelo menos três vezes por homens diferentes. Estava sendo uma diversão sexual sem qualquer pudor quando gritava ou tentava se soltar acabava apanhando. Hinata não tinha mais voz ou forças para gritar. Sentia-se suja e humilhada, como se não fosse o suficiente as agressões físicas eles ainda agrediam o seu psicológico com frases do tipo: "Geme sua vadia cretina!".

Naquele momento Orochimaru estava fazendo sua vez. Entrava dentro dela com agressividade. A herdeira Hyuuga parecia um corpo vazio, pois parecia não demonstrar mais dor depois de tantas agressões. Não gritava, não chorava apenas ficava parada como se estivesse no inferno e não tivesse salvação. Após Orochimaru acabar o que fazia saiu de cima de Hinata olhando-a com um sorriso malicioso e malvado no rosto.

_-Você é muito gostosa Hyuuga, acho que vou te manter aqui por mais tempo até cansar de me divertir com você. -_ele passou luxuriosamente à mão nos seios da herdeira Hyuuga _– O que foi não quer?Aposto que se fosse aquele seu primo bastardo que te estivesse fodendo você estaria gemendo que nem uma puta._

Ela não respondia ficava calada diante as agressões psicológicas, qualquer coisa que só faria com que Orochimaru lhe batesse ainda mais.

Estava vivendo um pesadelo, por que tivera que sofrer tudo aquilo?Teria pecado gravemente e Deus estaria lhe castigando?Por que Neji não vinha lhe salvar?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Senhor Tagushi preciso falar com você... Em particular._

Shikamaru adentrou a sala de jantar e interrompeu a conversa dos mafiosos. O líder Yamanaka arqueou uma sobrancelha curioso. Levantou-se e disse um rápido "Licença!" e andou até o escritório acompanhado de Shikamaru. Após certificar de que apenas os dois estavam dentro do escritório e não havia ninguém os escutando o homem de confiança do líder Yamanaka começou a falar.

_-Isso é complicado, temos graves problemas. -_deveria ser realmente grave, pois Shikamaru não estava com um semblante sonolento e sim alterado_ - Consegui falar com Kakashi e Neji._

_-Sem rodeios e diga logo, sabe que odeio enrolação. -_disse Tagushi já imaginando o pior.

_-Hyuuga Hinata foi seqüestrada. Neji está desesperado atrás do autor da infâmia. -_Tasguhi parecia surpreso com aquele relato permaneceu em silêncio para que Shikamaru continuasse_. – Parece que foi seqüestrada enquanto estava no Shizune's Cake. Os seguranças de Hinata foram mortos a tiros. A atendente da loja estava com a roupa aberta indicando que foi estuprada antes de ser morta com um tiro na cabeça. Não há testemunhas para descrever o seqüestrador. -_Shikamaru fez mais um minuto de silêncio como se esperasse o chefe se pronunciar, porém ele continuou em silêncio apenas escutando então Shikamaru voltou a relatar_ - Kakashi disse que estava a caminho e tinha uma surpresa, mandou segurar-mos Naruto aqui até ele chegar._

Tasguhi contorceu os lábios. Isso estava cheirando-lhe traição. Pensando melhor o loiro nunca foi de confiança, o líder Uzumaki nunca havia dado a palavra de que era leal aos atuais líderes da Yakuza, muito menos ao próprio Tagushi.

_-Shikamaru quero que providencie três carros de emergência e ligue para o hotel Plaza deixando um quarto reservado. Caso haja um ataque essa noite na mansão, ligue para o celular de emergência que dei ao Gaara e mande-o tirar minha filha daqui._

_-Sim senhor!_

_-Deixe tudo preparado para minha fuga também!Separe toda a papelada importante e uma mala caso precise me esconder por um tempo. -_Após dizer essas últimas palavras o chefão saiu do escritório e disse antes de fechar a porta_. -Ino é prioridade!_

Tagushi sentou-se na mesa novamente fingindo que não havia acontecido nada. Aquela guerra estava se aproximando mais rápido do que imaginava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O líder Hatake estava parado em frente à mansão Yamanaka. Ao seu lado Gai e Rock Lee, logo atrás deles mais de cinqüenta homens armados com armas de última geração. O líder Hatake estava sem o tampão no olho cego, sua expressão era rancorosa chegando a ser diabólico. Mataria o líder Uzumaki nem que tivesse que botar fogo em toda a mansão Yamanaka.

_**=Flashback.=**_

_A sala escura no porão da mansão Hatake cheirava a sangue. O eco dos gritos do homem que havia sido capturado naquela tarde por Kakashi eram ouvidos pelos empregados na parte superior. Todos fingiam não escutar, sabiam o que estava acontecendo naquele porão. Gai o especialista em torturas físicas estava trucidando aquele homem até que ele desejasse ver o diabo do que continuar vivo. O homem de cabelo tigelinha e aparência cômica era muito mais do que uma imagem burlesca, era terrível e sempre conseguia que suas vítimas contassem o que queria._

_Kakashi estava sentado em uma cadeira, os pés repousados sobre a mesa. Apenas observava a seção tortura. Ele permanecia ali não por que gostava de ver o sangue imundo daquele infeliz ser jorrado, era apenas para não perder qualquer palavra importante que ele pronunciasse e pudesse revelar sobre os atentados que estavam acontecendo sobre os principais líderes da máfia naquele momento._

_**-Por favor, não! Tenham piedade de mim.**_

_**-Piedade você deve pedir a Deus e a igreja não a mim seu bastardo filho de uma cadela. -**__Gai lhe bateu contra o rosto novamente com um pedaço de madeira cheio de pregos. Os pregos pontiagudo pareciam furar a pele do homem como agulha, ele estava quase desfigurado de tanto apanhar. Seu corpo estava sangrando de uma maneira que logo ele morreria por falta de sangue ou teria uma hemorragia. Arame farpado o prendia. Apenas uma mão estava solta, porém queimada em carne viva. -__**Ande desembucha quem é o homem pra quem trabalha.**_

_**-Ele vai me matar se eu disser. Eu tenho filhos senhor e uma mulher, por favor, deixe-me ir. -**__O homem chorava agoniado suplicava por sua miserável vida. Independente do choro ou da família que ele dizia ter Gai apenas cumpriria a ordens de Kakashi que era tirar tudo o que o homem sabia e depois mata-lo. O líder Hatake estava ali ouvindo e não parecia com a mínima pena do surrado homem que era torturado._

_**-Coloquem a mão dele novamente no óleo quente. -**__ordenou Gai a Rock Lee._

_**-Não, por favor, eu conto... Eu falo tudo o que sei! –**__gritou desesperado não agüentando mais as dores que eram infringidas contra seu corpo._

_Kakashi levantou-se da mesa aproximando-se do inimigo amarrado. Iria escutar cada palavra de perto para não entender errado absolutamente nada, muito menos deixar que algum vestígio de que algo era mentira lhe passasse despercebido. Olhou para Gai como se dissesse que ele poderia começar com as perguntas._

_**-Quem é seu chefe? **__–perguntou Gai ameaçadoramente._

_**-Orochimaru.**_

_**-O subordinado dos Hyuuga?-**__perguntou Kakashi nem um pouco surpreso. Sabia que aquele homem não era confiável. Porém imaginava que quem tivesse lhe atacado era Zabuza._

_**-Sim!Na verdade ele nunca deixou de trabalhar para o ex-líder Uchiha Itachi-sama. Orochimaru é um espião de Itachi na casa dos Hyuuga, fica fácil ele descobri os negócios e planos dos outros principais líderes. **_

_**-Quem mais está envolvido?**_

_**-Zabuza, o atentado contra a filha líder Yamanaka foi ele que comandou.**_

_**-Qual o objetivo deles?**_

_**-Querem matar toda a linhagem Yamanaka e tomar o poder da Yakuza. Para isso estão atacando os principais aliados de Tagushi-sama. Vão destruí-los principalmente nos negócios até que decaiam de posição dentro do ciclo mafioso.**_

_Kakashi analisou tudo o que era lhe dito. Como ele e Neji imaginavam, o inimigo estava primeiro lhes atingindo nos negócios para quando não tivessem qualquer poder em mãos lhe eliminar. No caso de Tagushi ele era um alvo vivo, os inimigos não esperariam o líder Yamanaka decair queriam matá-lo e sua prole o mais rápido que pudessem. Kakashi fez um gesto para que Gai cessasse as perguntas, quem faria as indagações seria o próprio Hatake dali por diante._

_**-Me diga COMO eles pretendem atingir cada um de nós.**_

_**-Não sei direito. - **__foi à primeira resposta que ele deu, mas ao ver Rock Lee se aproximando-se com o balde de óleo quente novamente tratou de concertar o que falara__** – Mas tenho uma informação que pode ajudar a descobrir.O que é mais caro a um mafioso?-**__O homem lhe perguntou como se fosse à dica__** - Era sempre essa a pergunta que Orochimaru fazia a Zabuza-sama.**_

_Kakashi pensou naquela pergunta, a resposta era obvia, mas ele no momento não conseguia encontra-la. Cerrou os olhos sombriamente ao homem amarrado, esse tremeu ao visualizar o olho cego do líder Hatake, parecia transmitir algo maligno a orbe cega._

_-__**Quem lhes vendeu aquelas armas?-**__perguntou por fim Kakashi já imaginando a resposta._

_**-Uzumaki Naruto! **_

_**-Gai pode matar esse infeliz não preciso mais dele. -**__Kakashi ordenou e começou a subir as escadas do porão para se retirar daquele local. Tinha muito que planejar, e a morte de Naruto fazia parte desses planos. O homem amarrado gritava por piedade, mas não foi atendido. Antes de fechar a porta Kakashi pode ouvir o barulho de disparos que havia selado a vida daquele homem que nada mais era que alguém descartavel. Havia perdido a utilidade, e quando se perdia a utilidade para um líder da máfia morrer era o certo._

_**=Fim do Flashback.=**_

Kakashi adentrou a casa acompanhado de seus homens. Foi direto para a sala de jantar, Naruto que estava de costas para a porta não pode ver o líder Hatake se aproximando.

Ao ver a cabeleira loira ele mirou em um dos ombros de Naruto e disparou. O barulho de tiro sobressaltou todos os seguranças dos líderes ali presentes. A correria havia começado alguns invadiam a sala outros destravavam as armas prontos para uma luta de vida ou morte.

Tagushi se levantou e se postou atrás de alguns de seus seguranças como uma forma de se proteger, pegou a própria pistola e destravou. Sasuke fez o mesmo com a própria pistola. Mandou Sakura correr para limusine com um dos seguranças e ir embora da mansão Yamanaka. A mulher de cabelos róseos parecia não querer deixar o noivo ali e ir sozinha, por mais medo que ela sentisse. Todavia o líder Uchiha a obrigou.

Naruto colocou a mão no ombro que sangrava deixou que um gemido de dor lhe escapasse dos lábios. Virou-se com um semblante atroz para trás para visualizar quem havia lhe atacado daquela forma e visualizou o semblante do líder Hatake. Naruto que sempre mantinha uma expressão risonha agora possuía um semblante tão mortal quanto o de um demônio. Levantou-se da mesa, em um timbre sombrio falou.

_-Que você me de uma boa desculpa para não meter bala em você seu cretino traidor._

_-Tem certeza que sou eu o traidor seu maldito?-_respondeu Kakashi atravessadamente.

_-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui Kakashi? – _perguntou Tagushi alterado. O clima era carregado, tanto ele quanto Sasuke pareciam não entender o atrito entre os outros dois mafiosos.

_-Esse filho de uma cadela está vendendo armas a Itachi e ao Zabuza. É um traidor!-_Kakashi tentou procurar Neji em meio a todos naquela sala. -_Orochimaru está na mansão dos Hyuuga espionando nossos negócios para Itachi._

_-Maldito, eu sabia que não iria me livrar daquele irmão ignóbil enquanto ele não estivesse morto. -_exclamou o herdeiro Uchiha.

Enquanto os outros líderes estavam distraídos conversando Naruto tratou de pegar a própria arma e atirar contra Kakashi. Acertou-o na perna fazendo com que ele caísse no chão. A correria e os disparos começaram. Os seguranças disparavam uns contra os outros e os líderes tentavam se esconder, no caso de Naruto tentava fugir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara olhava distraidamente para o quarto da loira. Era composto praticamente inteiro pela cor rosa, e por móveis e bibelôs importados como o de uma dondoca. Olhou a escrivania e notou alguns cadernos da faculdade abertos. A caligrafia era caprichosa e os cálculos eram cheios de erros. Estava obvio que ela não nascera para administração, nem as quatro operações básicas ela sabia calcular sem errar. -não que fosse burra, mas exatas não era sua principal habilidade - Virou algumas folhas notando esboços de roupas nas últimas páginas. Então era isso, ela desejava ser estilista. Era bem a cara de Ino.

Foi então que ele notou aquele caderno de capa de flores secas que Ino sempre carregava e escrevia nas horas mais improváveis. Abriu curioso para saber o que à moça tanto escrevia e passou a ler uma página que ele julgou interessante.

"Sasuke como eu o amo. Aquele idiota nem ao menos percebe que todas as burradas que eu faço quando ele está perto é para chamar sua atenção. Não dou bola para nenhum outro garoto apesar de vários já terem pedido para namorar comigo, muitos fizeram declarações em público e loucuras de amor como me mandar flores todos os dias, mas todos eu dispensei apenas esperando pelo meu príncipe Uchiha. Por que você não me nota?Fica dando atenção para todas as suas outras fãs e me ignora. Espero ansiosa meu primeiro beijo ser roubado por você. Quero tanto ser sua garota."

Gaara leu a data, era de dois anos atrás aquele fraguimento. Então a herdeira Yamanaka era apaixonada pelo herdeiro Uchiha a mais de dois anos?Era tempo de mais já deveria ter desistido dele, principalmente agora depois que ele noivou e marcou o casamento com Sakura.

O ruivo virou algumas páginas tentando encontrar algo mais interessante. Notou uma folha borrada, parecia que Ino havia chorado enquanto escrevia, pois as manchas pareciam gotículas de água. Aquele fraguimento era de um ano atrás.

"Eu não consigo acreditar. AQUELA TESTUDA ME TRAIU. Sakura está namorando Sasuke já faz um ano e nunca me contou como ela pode?Ela me roubou a única pessoa além do meu pai que eu amo e me importo, me tirou o homem que eu sonhei em dar meu primeiro beijo. Aquela falsa, sempre que eu lhe perguntava quem era o namorado misterioso dela ela mentia dizendo que era um da escola. Apunhalou-me pelas costas. Sakura sabia que eu era louca pelo Sasuke. Depois de eu ter oferecido minha amizade a ela quando éramos crianças, eu fui a única que não a menosprezei na escola. Espero que ela morda a língua e morra."

O ruivo pode entender finalmente o que havia acontecido entre as suas jovens. De certa forma sentia pena de Ino, ela havia sido traída por uma pessoa que considerava amiga, devia ser decepcionante notar que a amizade nunca havia sido verdadeira e que a Haruno havia lhe roubado o que mais desejava.

Passou uma boa quantidade de páginas até que chegasse ao ano em que se encontravam. O conteúdo parecia ser tão infantil quanto o de dois anos atrás. A maior parte do que estava escrito era ligado a romances, sonhos e desejos que Ino possuía. Não se conteve em ler uma página em que tinha o nome GAARA, surpreendeu-se em constatar que ela tinha escrito sobre ele.

"Como Gaara pode ser tão irritante?Odeio quando ele me chama de menina, será que ele não pode me ver como uma mulher?Esse cara não é normal. Ele não mostra um pingo de interesse em mim. Sem querer ser convencida – apenas realista – eu sou uma loira de tirar o fôlego. Já sei ele é GAY, é a única desculpa convincente que eu posso dar. Ahhhhh então foi por isso que ele mandou o Chouji tirar a roupa, bem que eu desconfiava que havia algo suspeito."

Ele leu as palavras e não pode conter um suspiro aborrecido. Então ela achava que ele tinha tendências homossexuais?Já havia deixado bem claro para ela que ele gostava de mulher. Teria que agarrar Ino mais quantas vezes para que aquela tonta percebesse que ele era hetero?Continuou a ler interessado o que estava escrito.

"Mas tenho que admitir seria um desperdício um homem tão gato – apesar de chato – ser Gay. Às vezes tenho uma vontade de afundar minhas mãos naqueles cabelos vermelhos e afaga-los. Parecem tão macios e cheirosos. Outra coisa que constatei é que ele tem um cheiro muito bom, um perfume másculo. As mulheres devem delirar em sentir aquele cheirinho bem de perto. Pensando nisso quantas mulheres será que ele já teve?Ele tem jeito de ser uma cara bem cotado entre a população feminina – acho de estremo mau gosto pois ele é um grosso insensível –teria ele já beijado muitas garotas?"

Ele esboçou um sorriso satisfeito ao ler a continuação. Então ela tinha vontade de lhe afagar os cabelos?Era uma surpresa notar que ela o achava atraente. Não que nenhuma garota nunca tivesse lhe dito que era bonito, na verdade a maioria das mulheres se oferecia para ele. Mas vindo de Ino era inusitado não se surpreender, afinal ela vivia dizendo que o detestava.

Fechou o caderninho e jogou-o em cima da mesa de volta ao escutar o barulho de disparos. A loira acordou assustada sentando-se na cama e olhando na direção do ruivo que estava com o olhar fixo na porta.

_-Gaara o que está acontecendo?-_perguntou tremendo. Ainda tinha recordações da noite em que apontaram-lhe uma arma.Não queria morrer,não ainda.

_-Ino pegue algumas roupas e ponha numa mochila, um pouco de dinheiro e tudo que considere importante, mas faça isso rápido. -_O ruivo lhe disse postando-se perto da porta no caso de alguém invadir o quarto da loira.

_-O que está acontecendo?-_A loira levantou-se e começou a abrir as gavetas e a jogar algumas roupas rapidamente sobre a cama.

_-Vamos fugir!_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Yoooooooooooo mais um capítulo. Como prometido bem maior do que os outros_**XD **_As cenas de violência e abuso nem foram tão fortes. Como percebi que muitos dos leitores estavam meio receosos em ler algo do tipo amenizei nos detalhes. Só espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, achei bem emocionante.

Desculpe pela demora em atualizar, mas é que eu estava ocupada com meu outro Fic **Aprendendo a amar **que está chegando ao fim. Estou tão emocionada ele está chegando quase em 100 comentários apenas com oito capítulos on line. Waaaaa espero que o fic **A princesinha** possa ter essa repercussão.

Como podem ver é um fic cheio de emoções e surpresas. Alguém imaginava que Naruto seria uma espécie de traidor?Quanto a Hinatinha eu me arrependi de ter a feito sofrer tanto nesse capítulo, os meus planos de violência eu estava guardando para Sakura **XD, **porém no final das contas sobrou para pessoa mais inocente do fic. Mas foi um mal necessário para o futuro da história. Muitas coisas vão acontecer ainda por isso continuem lendo. Alguns personagens pouco ativos como Itachi, Shino, Naruto que quase não apareciam se tornaram mais constantes.

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Teca-chan: **Nham Gaara está se mostrando mais safado do que eu queria **XD**, porém não resisto, quando percebo eu já digitei ele dando umas pegadas na Ino. (como se ela não gostasse** XP)**Ahhhhhhh se quiser posso dividir o Neji com você mas o Gaara e meu exclusivo,ele e o Sasuke. espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo é o próximo capítulo e obrigada por comentar,você fez sua autora feliz **XD.**

**Biahlemos:** Ahhhhhh então tu é uma amante de Naruto e Hinata?Bom eu nunca escrevi um fic com os dois como casal, sei lá acho que Hinata fica melhor como par dos rapazes "frios". Por mais que me doa o coração (e eu odeie aquela lambisgóia de cabelo rosa) eu prefiro o Naruto com a Sakura. **XD **Acho que talvez eu simpatize mais o Naruto com ela por que nunca tenha lido um fic realmente bom entre Naru e Hina para me apaixonar pelo casal. Tem alguma sugestão de algum que eu possa ler?Afinal nesse fic tudo pode acontecer quem sabe eu acabe gostando de Naru e Hina e eles possam ter um caso. Bom obrigada por comentar e espero que tenha gostado desse capí.

**Pandora Potter: XD **o Gaara é mal mais esse é o charme do rapaz. Sem contar que a Ino provoca ela merece toda a "malvadeza" dele. nham você é minha fã número um?Estou adorando saber disso. Eu nem peguei pesado com o dark hentai, na verdade não detalhei nada do ato sexual apenas descrevi o estado que a Hinata ficou. (achei que ia desagradar muita gente detalhar uma cena de estupro principalmente com a pobre da Hinata). Nham você achou engraçada o fic?Que bom estava meio temerosa de não ter conseguido colar uma dosagem de comédia. Daqui pra frente vai ser mais difícil ter cenas ou diálogos cômicos, mas ainda eles serão inseridos, claro que com as brigas de Ino e Gaara. **O.o" **impróprio para sua idade?Céus quantos anos você tem?OH MY GOD EU VOU SER PRESA POR ESTAR FAZENDO PESSOAS DE MENORES LER ESSA PUTARIA.( sempre imaginei que esse seria meu fim hahaha)Bom em todo caso minta diga que tem 18 anos eu fazia muito isso quando conversava com as autoras dos yaoi de saint seiya que eu lia.( **XD **oras eu já era prenha como você desde pequena,adorava uma censura dezoitão).Ahh você também escreve fics?Bom eu vou dar uma olhadinha no seu perfil e em algum fanfic seu talvez eu até comente em kissus Pan-chan até o próximo capítulo espero que tenha gostado desse.

**Luh-Sama:**Ahhhhhhh você tem toda razão,ta na hora da Ino mudar esse placar e fazer o Gaara sofrer um pouquinho. **XP** não se preocupe, agora que os dois vão ter que fugir juntos ela vai ter tempo para virar esses placar a favor dela. Quanto ao pai da Ino se chamar Inoichi eu já sabia não foi erro, é que tem um segredo por trás de tudo que não posso revelar se não vai perder a graça do mistério, mas logo você vai entender por que o líder Yamanaka se chama Tagushi e não Inoichi. **XD **só espero não chocar ninguém com a revelação. O mistério vai ser desvendado lá pelo capítulo oito ou nove, estou em dúvida foi bom você ter lembrado desse fato mostra que está atenta aos detalhes do fic Bom sayonara Luh-chan espero que tenha gostado desse capí.

**Pekenahuchiha: **Ahhhhhhh que bom que gostou do fic, e resolveu se pronunciar comentando, mas uma leitora oculta que se revela Dicas são sempre bem vindas apesar de eu não prometer coloca-las em on. Quanto ao NejiXTenten não sei,é que eu nem curto muito esse casal,prefiro ela com o Rock Lee.**XD **principalmente depois que eu vi um episódio dela vermelhinha vendo-o ém de também não conseguir escrever algo com eles,já li fics muito bons com os dois mas sei lá não me agrada ve-los como quem dita as regras são os leitores prometo futuramente colocar a Tenten no fic e se mais gente me pedir até posso pensar em torna-la a parceira do Neji como casal secundário.( até já sei qual será a desenvoltura da história caso os dois futuramente forem ficar juntos ) bom torça para mais pessoas me pedirem para esse casal se e até o próximo capí por comentar você fez sua autora feliz. (se quiser sugerir mais coisas estarei disposta a tentar encaixar suas sugestões no fic ok? **X3**).

**Lepitas: **Ohhhhhhhh, mas tu já queres o hentai?Como é apressadinha, tarada como sempre hahahaha. Brincadeirinha. Ahhhhh o Gaara realmente está tirando a Ino do serio ela ODEIA quando ele a chama de encalhada ou necessitada (mas cai entre nós ela ta mesmo precisando de uns catos), mas nosso ruivinho lindo pode resolver a situação dela **X3.**Nhammmmm vamos esperar a situação entre eles ficarem mais quentes para aprofundar os beijokas até o próximo capítulo Lepi-chan.

**Larissa-05: **Ahhhhhhhh que bom que está gostando do fic e resolveu se pronunciar. espero que comente nos outros capítulos que se virã de saber o que os leitores gostaram e não gostaram dos capí tem muitos fics bons de Gaara e Ino,eu já li vários por isso me deixa contente em saber que você achou que justo o meu é um dos mais perfeitos me sinto profissional ok já to ficando muito já leu quantas vezes?**XD **quando eu gosto de um fic eu leio milhares de vezes também na verdade eu vou mais além, colo tudo no Word e gravo no pc. Todos os fics que estão nos meus favoritos estão gravados em uma pasta do meu pc caso eu fique sem net ( como agora que estou sobrevivendo a base da lan house e da net do meu trabalho) eu tenho algo de bom para ler e passar o espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo .


	5. Uma pergunta sem resposta?

_"Eu vi uma estrada de diamantes sem ninguém sobre ela_

_Eu vi um galho negro com sangue que pingava,_

_Eu vi um quarto cheio de homens com seus martelos sangrando, _

_Eu vi uma escada branca toda coberta de água,_

_Eu vi dez mil oradores cujas línguas estavam dilaceradas,_

_Eu vi armas e espadas afiadas nas mãos de crianças pequenas,_

_E é uma forte, e é uma forte, é uma forte, é uma forte,_

_E é uma forte chuva que vai cair..."_

_(A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall - Bob Dylan)_

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo V - **_Uma pergunta sem resposta?_

Gaara arrastava a loira pelo jardim em busca de um carro simples que não chamasse muita atenção. Shikamaru havia preparado em caso de uma fuga necessária. Ino parecia assustada com os barulhos de disparos e gritos que vinham da mansão. Parecia que do lado de dentro estava acontecendo uma chacina. Os empregados como cozinheiras e motoristas corriam desesperados portão a fora, não tinham nada haver com aquilo, eram pessoas simples que nem uma arma sabiam utilizar, ficar dentro da mansão era como se cometessem suicídio. Gaara por outro lado parecia muito seguro de como atirar, estava com a arma destravada na mão livre, qualquer pessoa que tentasse lhe impedir de levar a loira para um local seguro podia dizer adeus à vida.

_- Meu pai, temos que espera-lo._ –disse a loira lembrando-se do pai que provavelmente estaria em meio aquele luta.

_-Não seja idiota, temos que ir para o local mais longe daqui. Pode ter certeza que boa parte daqueles tiros ali dentro, na verdade, teriam a intenção de matá-la. -_Ino parou de andar e deu um puxão no braço do ruivo soltando-se dele.

_-Eu não vou sem o meu pai._

_-Não é hora para me irritar, não teste minha paciência menina!-_gritou alterado. Estava perdendo tempo ali discutindo com a loira, naquela hora já deveria estar no hotel Plaza mantendo-a segura e longe dos tiros na mansão. -_Não seja criança e me obedeça ao menos uma vez. Seu pai irá fugir na hora necessária, ele sabe o que está fazendo._

_-Eu já disse que não vou!-_Bateu o pé teimosamente.

Gaara praguejou alguma coisa e a jogou em suas costas como se ela fosse um saco de batata, escutou um gritinho de protesto da loira. Começou a andar com passos apressados, uma mão segurava a arma enquanto a outra as pernas da loira que se debatia.

_-Gaara o que pensa que está fazendo?Ponha-me no chão AGORA!_-a loira lhe esmurrou as costas masculinas – _Isso é uma ordem!_

_-Já disse que não sigo as suas ordens e sim as do seu pai._

Enquanto Ino lhe xingava de todos os palavrões que conhecia Gaara estava preocupado no caso de serem atacados. Olhava atentamente para os lados a procura de alguém que o estivesse seguindo. Pode ver o simples carro prata parado próximo ao portão, deveria ser o transporte que Shikamaru havia preparado para tirar Ino da mansão, um carro sem qualquer atrativo, seria difícil suspeitarem que a princesa da máfia estaria ali dentro.

Quando estavam próximos ao carro um tiro foi disparado contra os dois. Gaara jogou-se no chão com a loira ouvindo-a dar um grito aterrorizado. O ruivo levantou a cabeça para procurar o indivíduo que atirara contra eles e notou um vulto conhecido atrás de uma árvore...Kabuto.

_-Menina corra para dentro do carro e me espere lá!-_a loira notou o ruivo acrescentar algumas balas na pistola. Sabia o que ele iria fazer e isso não lhe agradava, finalmente ela iria conhecer o lado assassino dele_. –ANDE LOGO!-_o ruivo gritou empurrando a loira para o mais longe que pode ao escutar novamente mais um tiro ser desferido contra eles. Dessa vez a bala pegara de raspão no braço de Gaara.

Ino obedeceu. Correu o mais rápido que pode para o carro prateado. As mãos nos ouvidos tentando abafar o barulho dos tiros. Os olhos azuis estavam marejados de lágrimas. Não queria morrer, não ainda, era jovem e nem ao menos tinha conhecido o sabor de um beijo. Tinha tanto o que viver. "Eu não posso morrer aqui, NÃO POSSO!".

Abriu a porta do carro que se encontrava destrancada. A chave estava sobre o banco do motorista. Shikamaru havia deixado tudo preparado caso não conseguisse encontra-los para lhes dar a chave do automóvel. _"_Oras não sabia que aquele preguiçoso era tão eficiente!". Ino foi até a janela de vidro escuro tentando enxergar Gaara no jardim, apenas às pessoas do lado de dentro do carro conseguiam enxergar aqueles que estavam do lado de fora, esses últimos não enxergavam quem se encontravam dentro no carro.

O ruivo atirava contra o vulto atrás da árvore, sem sucesso seus tiros pareciam não acertar o indivíduo que por outro lado já havia conseguido atirar no braço esquerdo do ruivo duas vezes. Aquela maldita árvore sem duvida estava atrapalhando. O ruivo rolou no chão e mirou a cabeça de Kabuto, o inimigo vendo a onde o ruivo tinha a intenção de atirar movimentou-se de uma maneira que o tiro não acertou-lhe a cabeça, mas lhe acertou a barriga. Kabuto caiu no chão com as mãos sobre o ferimento, não era algo que o mataria, todavia o deixaria sem conseguir se mover por um tempo.

Gaara aproveitou o momento para correr até o carro. Na verdade a vontade dele era de ir até aquele verme e surra-lo, depois de bater muito naquele infeliz iria meter um tiro na cabeça de Kabuto. A prioridade, porém, era tirar Ino dali. Teria outra oportunidade para acertar as contas com Kabuto.

Entrou no carro assustando a loira, não disse nada diante das várias perguntas que ela lhe indagava. Ligou o automóvel e acelerou. Pode ouvir Ino gritar um sonoro "Quer nos matar idiota,? Vá mais de vagar!". Todavia o rapaz não deu ouvidos, acelerou mais rápido até que entrassem em uma avenida movimentada de Tóquio e o carro prateado se misturasse aos outros.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Senhor Neji, aquele velho disse que viu alguns homens suspeitos levando uma bonita mulher de olhos perolados para a casa abandonada na rua principal do bairro. -_disse Temari ao patrão que espancava um dos próprios homens no momento.

_- Kankurou mate esse verme inútil que não consegue ao menos uma informação descente. -_disse Neji ríspido. O assassino Kankurou esboçou um sorriso profano e disparou três tiros na testa do homem já surrado pelo patrão. Ninguém conseguiu escutar os disparos, o assassino usava um silenciador na arma que abafava o som. -_Leve-me até essa casa!Ao chegarem lá não tenham piedade de ninguém, matem todos._

Pararam os carros em frente a uma casa de tinta desbotada verde musgo. O telhado estava desmoronando e as paredes eram cheias de rachaduras. A casa se encontrava toda fechada indicando não ter ninguém, mas era apenas uma forma de camuflar os indivíduos ali dentro. Neji sabia muito bem que as aparências enganavam, já utilizara milhares de vezes residências daquele mesmo gênero para fazer entregas ou até mesmo aprisionar pessoas como reféns. Arrombaram o portão de madeira em decomposição, a grama em volta da casa estava alta, parecia que nunca havia sido cortada. Vários pedregulhos espalhados na porta de entrada.

Antes de entrarem Neji pronunciou um aviso sombrio a todos os seus capangas.

_-Quem tiver pena e não matar os infelizes ali dentro vai morrer no lugar deles. -_Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

Destravaram as armas. Temari continha uma metralhadora israelense, a loira passou a língua de um modo nefando sobre os lábios, era hora de tirar sangue. Kankurou preferia uma arma norte americana que atirava balas de fogo que ao penetrar na pele da vítima ia queimando-a por dentro. Neji se encontrava com a velha pistola dos Hyuuga.

O líder Hyuuga chutou a porta abrindo-a assustando os capangas de Orochimaru que se encontravam sentados em uma mesa jogando baralho. Não deu tempo para que eles pegassem as armas, Temari com uma gargalhada lúgubre disparou tiros por todo o recinto até que não restasse ninguém. O sangue manchava as paredes em uma pintura mortal, os corpos caídos no chão pareciam um mar de cadáveres.

_-Droga aquele cretino nos encontrou!-_disse Orochimaru apavorado. Saiu de cima de Hinata e colocou as roupas rapidamente. Alguns homens que se encontravam no mesmo recinto olhando a herdeira Hyuuga ser possuída pelo chefe tiraram as armas do bolso destravando-as. O sensato seria fugir, mas as ordens de Orochimaru eram outras, nada muito inteligentes.

Temari foi quem invadiu o quarto. Bateu com força na cabeça do homem que estava na porta fazendo com que ele caísse desacordado no chão. Olhou para frente e arregalou os olhos ao notar o estado de Hinata amarrada na cama nua e recoberta de machucados.

_-Céus... Neji-Sama eu a encontrei!_

Alguns dos capangas inclusive Orochimaru ao constatar que o líder Hyuuga havia ido junto ao resgate passaram a se desesperar. Tentaram atirar contra Temari, mas a loira parecia muito mais habilidosa. Após alguns segundos estava tudo terminado, os corpos jazidos no chão, a assassina apenas não havia dado o tiro mortal em Orochimaru deixando-o a mercê da ira de Neji.

Neji adentrou o quarto e arregalou os olhos perolados pasmo para a imagem que visualizava sobre a cama.

Tremula machucada, chorosa e violada. Era assim que Hinata se encontrava. Estava chocado de mais para ter qualquer reação. Kankurou tratou de afastar os capangas do líder Hyuuga de perto do quarto não os deixando ver a imagem deplorável de Hinata, andou com eles para o lado de fora da espelunca. Temari que notou o estado de choque do chefe tomou uma atitude, andou até a jovem que parecia inerte ao que acontecia no recinto e lhe desamarrou os punhos. Hinata não se moveu por nenhum instante, continuou na mesma posição como se fosse um corpo vazio. Temari tirou o sobretudo e cobriu o corpo desnudo da patroa. A loira olhou para Neji que ainda não esboçara qualquer reação, esperava as ordens dele para tomar uma nova atitude.

_-Neji-sama o que quer que eu faça agora? Quer que eu leve Hinata para o carro ou que eu mate esse porco do Orochimaru?- _O líder Hyuuga parecia pensar. Foi então que ele percebeu que Orochimaru ainda respirava, apesar de estar mais morto do que vivo.

Os olhos perolados naquele momento adquiriram uma nuvem negra de ódio, repulsa rancor. Olhara para o corpo do homem de olhos amarelados com uma imensa vontade de fazê-lo sofrer mais do que no inferno.

_-Leve a Hinata para a limusine e depois vá para mansão. Não me espere Temari!Quero apenas o Kankurou e mais dois homens aqui comigo._

A loira fez uma reverência e pegou a jovem Hyuuga no colo. Temari era uma mulher forte enquanto Hinata leve e frágil não daria trabalho para a assassina carregar.

Neji permaneceu imóvel olhando para o corpo agonizado de Orochimaru. Temari havia lhe acertado no peito, com a quantidade de sangue que ele perdia não demoraria muito a morrer.

_-Chefe estamos as ordens!-_ Kankurou surgiu junto de dois homens.

_-Temos uma seção tortura!-_Neji aproximou-se de Orochimaru e pisou-lhe no membro com força fazendo o homem caído urrar com as poucas forças que tinha._ –Você vai se arrepender por ter tocado em minha prima seu filho de uma cadela._

Orochimaru pode ver Kankurou se aproximar com um cabo de vassoura. Os dois outros homens o viravam de costas e tiravam-lhe a calça. Ele sabia o que iria lhe acontecer, Neji faria-o provar das mesmas agressões que havia feito Hinata sofrer, a diferença é que no final ele não estaria vivo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**O que é mais caro a um mafioso?"**

Aquela pergunta ecoava na cabeça de Kakashi enquanto sentia um dos seguranças lhe ajudar a levantar. A chacina havia terminado. Muitos haviam morrido e o pior de tudo era que Naruto havia fugido. A situação era de perdas para ambos, não estava ferido, porém havia perdido muitos empregados em meio ao tiroteio.

_-Não acredito que ninguém conseguiu atirar naquele cretino. -_disse Kakashi alterado. O sempre calmo líder Hatake parecia fora de si naquele momento. - _Se você tivesse mandado Shikamaru fugir com Ino e mandasse Gaara nos ajudar talvez aquele bastardo do Naruto estivesse morto._

_-Minha filha é mais importante que o sangue de vocês. -_disse Tagushi entre dentes.

"**O que é mais caro a um mafioso?"**

_-Sua filha?Oras que irônico chamá-la assim quando nos dois sabemos da verdade. - _disse Kakashi com um sorriso debochado. Naquele momento Tagushi levantou-se e chutou a perna ferida do líder Hatake que urrou de dor. -_Seu cretino, não vai me tratar que nem os seus capachos!-_Kakashi puxou a pistola, iria atirar no líder Yamanaka sem qualquer remorso.

_-Parem com isso!Vocês não entenderam que o que eles querem é nos desunir?-_disse Sasuke friamente tentando mostrar racionalidade. O líder Uchiha pressionava um pano contra o ferimento do ombro. -_Vamos enfraquecer se nos fraguimentarmos. Pode ter certeza que cada um por si não conseguiremos acabar com Itachi e Zabuza, principalmente por que agora sabemos que Naruto está ao lado deles._

_-Você Uchiha não devia ter dado tantos seguranças para escoltar sua noiva, se tivesse mais homens lutando podíamos ter pelo menos capturado algum capanga cretino do Naruto e interroga-los. -_comentou Kakashi ainda com o humor alterado.

"**O que é mais caro a um mafioso?"**

Sasuke olhou o líder Hatake de lado e então disse com uma voz cortante e sem qualquer sentimento.

_-Só por que você não tem ninguém importante que queira proteger Kakashi não quer dizer que nós também não temo_s. -Sasuke levantou-se com a ajuda de alguns de seus seguranças e continuou a falar sem qualquer emoção. _–Eu vou indo, Sakura deve estar preocupada!_

_-Irei dormir em um hotel essa noite. Amanhã entrarei em contato com vocês para fazermos uma reunião, o local será secreto até o momento. -_disse ríspido olhando para um Kakashi irritado. -_Acalma-se homem, descontar na gente sua revolta não vai lhe trazer nenhum beneficio._

"**O que é mais caro a um mafioso?"**

Não importa o quão obvio fosse aquela pergunta, Kakashi não conseguia encontrar a resposta mesmo ela estando estampada em sua frente. Será que ele não tinha algo que pudesse considerar caro o suficiente para que nem mesmo toda a fortuna que obtinha pudesse comprar?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O táxi dava voltas e mais voltas pelas ruas de Tóquio sem qualquer destino. O loiro não podia voltar para sua mansão, seria arriscado, provavelmente os outros líderes mafiosos iriam lhe procurar. Falava no celular exasperado com o aliado do outro lado do mundo.

_-Itachi eles descobriram!E agora o que faremos?_

**-"Compre uma passagem para New York e venha me ver pessoalmente. Esse não é um assunto para discutirmos por telefone."**

_-E quanto a Zabuza e Orochimaru?_

**-"Zabuza ficara no Japão caso precisemos atacar, todavia ele saiu de Tóquio e se escondeu em Osaka. Quanto a Orochimaru ainda não consegui entrar em contato com ele." -**Itachi fez alguns segundos de silêncio para depois falar em um timbre buliçoso. -"**Deve estar se divertindo com a Hyuuga!"**

_-Está falando de Hinata?-_perguntou Naruto com certo desgosto carregado na voz. Ele podia matar e torturar homens, mas era contra tocar em uma mulher, principalmente uma que não tivesse qualquer vestígio de maldade na personalidade. -_Ele não está a estuprando está?Sabe que eu não aprovo esse tipo de coisa Itachi._

**-"Oras não tenho nada a ver com isso. É uma vingança pessoal do Orochimaru contra o Neji. Quando você o encontrar tire satisfação com ele.**-"disse o ex-líder Uchiha seco. "_-_**Vou te esperar amanhã em minha mansão em New York, compre a passagem hoje de madrugada."**

_-Ok. Vou para um hotel e de lá peço a minha assistente uma mala com roupas e que me compre a passagem. Assim que Tsunade resolver os negócios na China irei mandá-la para New York com um bom armamento para nos ajudar._

**-"Naruto o que é mais importante a um mafioso?"**

_-Você não espera que eu responda essa pergunta não é mesmo?-_disse o loiro do outro lado da linha sarcástico. -_Não pretendo mostrar minhas fraquezas a você Itachi, não confio em suas intenções._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O quarto luxuoso estava iluminado apenas por uma luz fraca. As janelas e cortinas fechadas como precaução. A porta trancada e Gaara com a arma em uma das mãos prevenido para qualquer futuro ataque surpresa. O gerente do hotel Plaza já avisado que chegariam, os levaram lpara a cobertura principal.

Ino havia deitado-se na cama e fingia dormir, mas o ruivo sabia que ela estava acordada. Gaara estava sentado confortável em uma poltrona com os pés esticados. Olhava para a sombra deitada na cama esperando o momento que ela não agüentaria mais fingir estar em um sono profundo. Logo amanheceria, naquele momento já eram três horas da manhã.

Suspirou cansado quando finalmente a viu sentar-se na cama sobre as próprias pernas. Ele não conseguia saber qual era a expressão de Ino devido ao escuro que se instalara no recinto.

_-Volte a dormir menina_!-ordenou Gaara com uma voz áspera. Aquele mal humor que se apoderava dele era devido a dor que sentia no braço. Havia conseguido tirar a bala, porém sem cuidados médicos infeccionaria.

_-Estou com medo Gaara!- _exclamou Ino com a voz arrastada. Ela não sabia que ele estava ferido, ainda não havia reparado naquele detalhe. O ruivo fora discreto e "cuidara" do ferimento no banheiro longe dos olhos da loira. Limpara o sangue que havia caído no chão e pia cuidadosamente para que quando ela entrasse no banheiro não notasse. -_Pode ficar mais pertinho de mim?_

_-Não!-_disse ele em um timbre grosso.

_-Por favor..._ -disse manhosa - _Se você não vier eu vou até você!_

Ele rosnou irritado e levantou-se andando até a cama em que a loira se encontrava. Sentou-se no colchão macio sem olhar para a mulher ali presente, pousou a arma na mesinha ao lado sentindo certo alivio em não segurar a pistola. Não sabia o porquê mais se sentia incomodado em segurar uma arma perto de Ino, talvez por que não quisesse que ela sentisse medo dele como a maioria das pessoas.

Ficaram em silêncio até que ela se aproximou furtivamente por trás do ruivo. Gaara não precisava virar-se para perceber que ela se aproximava de seu corpo, sentia o perfume de flores lhe invadindo as narinas, ficando cada vez mais forte. Com a voz cortante ele disse deixando Ino tremula por alguns segundos.

_-Não se aproxime Yamanaka! –_O ferimento parecia estar queimando-lhe a pele. Como odiava aquela dor, como odiava estar naquela situação, como odiava ter que servir de babá daquela loira mimada.

Ino olhava para o vulto dele de costas. Gaara sempre era indiferente com ela, mas nunca era atroz ou fúnebre como estava sendo naquele momento. Parecia emanar uma aura de ódio por estar com ela. Sentia-se incomodada, ou melhor, com medo da maneira que ele estava agindo nas últimas horas. Os olhos azuis pousaram com receio na arma depositada na mesinha_. "_Não Ino você não precisa temer esse ruivo besta, ele só está um pouquinho nervoso não vai fazer nada com você." Era isso o que pensava. Afinal ele havia atendido o pedido dela e se aproximado.

_-Gaara você está bem?-_Ela lhe perguntou contra o ouvido fazendo-o se arrepiar. O hálito quente cheirando a canela era excitante, e isso o aborrecia. Uma menina no corpo de mulher, assim era Ino na visão do ruivo.

_-Já mandei sair de perto Yamanaka!-_Ele virou-se para ela de um modo agressivo assutando-a.

Ela pode notar a ameaça no timbre da voz do ruivo. Ino engoliu em seco, mas não se moveu. Se ele a queria distante dela por que não se levantava da cama e voltava para a poltrona do outro lado do quarto?Juntou toda a coragem que possuía e tocou-lhe delicadamente no ombro esquerdo. Naquele momento ouviu os dentes dele trincar. Tirou a mão rapidamente do corpo do ruivo e constatou finalmente que ele estava ferido.

_-Gaara você está machucado. - _a loira acendeu o abajur fazendo com que a iluminação do quarto se tornasse um pouco mais forte, apenas o suficiente para conseguir identificar as expressões e formas um do outro. -_Acho melhor chamarmos um médico. -_Ino tentou tocar o telefone, mas o ruivo lhe pegou a mão antes que ela tocasse o aparelho.

_-Não se intrometa!-_disse entre dentes apertando a mão da loira com força. Ino se desvensilhou dos dedos que esmagavam os seus.

_-Por que está me tratando assim?Eu estou preocupada com você. -_Ela possuía uma voz chorosa, estava ficando com medo de permanecer sozinha com ele que se mostrava agressivo._ –Não quero que seu machucado piore._

Ele permaneceu em silêncio tentando controlar o humor sombrio que se apoderava do corpo. Antes de fugirem ela havia dito que se sentia segura com ele, agora provavelmente ela estava arrependida de tais palavras, podia sentir isso pela maneira que via o vulto loiro tremulo.

_-Não podemos chamar a atenção. Chamar um médico é perigoso. Os inimigos podem matar o verdadeiro para se aproveitar da situação. -_Ele era um profissional, sabia todas as táticas que um assassino utilizava. -_Sem contar que eu já tirei as balas e limpei o ferimento._

_-Aposto que não fez isso direito. _-disse Ino receosa dele se aborrecer pela petulância. Era estranho ela se retrair, isso demonstrava perfeitamente que o medo era o principal sentimento dela no momento. Por mais que Gaara estivesse tentando se controlar para não assustar a loira parecia em vão, era da natureza dele ser selvagem e atroz. –_Deixe-me ver a ferida, posso limpa-la melhor._

_-Não!-_ele se levantou da cama, porém não se afastou. -_Você não é médica, para que quer olhar?Só vai piorá-la!_

_-Gaara... -_chamou ela suavemente o nome do ruivo.

Como ele detestava escutar ela pronunciar o nome dele daquela maneira, parecia causar uma mudança em seus sentidos aquela voz cálida. Sentiu ela lhe tocar nas mãos em um carinho suave. Ela estava preocupa com ele?Por quê?Até onde sabia ela lhe detestava. Aquele sentimento de repulsa não parecia ser transmitido com aquele toque tão doce. Ino podia ter muitos defeitos, mas não era má pessoa, era amorosa e gentil, mostrava-se que não se importava apenas consigo mesma.

_-Pare de falar meu nome!-_protestou o ruivo. Ele não conseguia se desvencilhar do calor das mãos pequenas que envolvia as suas. -_Não gosto que me toquem Ino._

_-Por favor, deixe-me ver o ferimento. -_Ela continuou com a mesma voz mansa e ao ouvir o seu nome ser chamado novamente por ele Ino lhe olhou nos olhos tentando convence-lo.

Rosnou vencido. Havia sido domado. Sentou-se novamente na cama e tirou o palitó jogando-o bruscamente no chão. A loira lhe sorriu docemente o que fez com que o ruivo corasse, ele agradeceu pela iluminação não permitir que ela notasse o rubor da face.

Delicadamente ela levou os dedos longos aos botões da camisa social branca abrindo lentamente um por um. À medida que a pele do peito de Gaara ia se revelando ela sentia a respiração ficar mais acelerada. Já havia visto rapazes sem camisa em festas na piscina, mas nunca ela havia tirada a roupa de um. Sentia-se como uma namorada preste a ter uma noite de amor com o namorado.

Espalmou as duas mãos no dorso masculino. Sentiu os músculos do ruivo ficarem rígidos com o toque. Ino afastou o tecido da pele deixando-o completamente sem camisa. Os olhos azuis admiraram o peitoral malhado, sem duvida poderia dizer que ele era um homem bonito.

"Ao mesmo tempo em que eu tremo de medo ao seu lado, meu corpo ferve de desejo ao senti-lo tão perto. Como seria ser tocada por você?Sentir suas mãos desvendando as curvas do meu corpo, sua boca devorando a minha?Você seria rude?Seria carinhoso?Como seria ser sua mulher por uma noite?"

_-Você tirou minha roupa para ficar me admirando ou para ver meu machucado?-_perguntou ele sentindo o mau humor de dissipar ao ver a loira corar com o comentário dele. Parecia uma jovem virginal na noite de núpcias

-_Ahhh! Não seja irritante! _-disse ela voltando a ser malcriada. Parecia que o medo dela estava aos poucos sumindo o que de certa forma agradou ao ruivo que em nenhum momento teve exatamente a intenção de deixá-la temerosa em relação a ele. -_Vou acender a luz para ver melhor!._

Ela acendeu a luz e prendeu a respiração agora podendo ver perfeitamente o dorso desnudo do ruivo. Andou até ele olhando para o chão, sabia que tinha as faces coradas. Ao se sentar novamente ao lado de Gaara na cama pode notar o ferimento aberto e profundo. O local estava inchado mostrando que começava a infeccionar.

Durante meia hora ele admirou-a limpar-lhe o ferimento cuidadosamente, era tão suave seus toques que ele não sentira nenhuma vez qualquer pontada de dor no local. Ou talvez até estivesse doendo, mas Gaara estava tão concentrado analisando o perfil bonito da loira que não sentia mais nada do que o os dedos quentes e delicados sobre sua pele.

Havia amanhecido. Eram seis horas da manhã e o chefão Yamanaka ainda não havia entrado em contato. Será que havia morrido?Após ele pensar naquela suposição o celular tocou. Ele se afastou da loira que protestou e andou apressadamente até o outro lado do quarto onde havia deixado o celular.

_-Pode falar._

**-"Gaara é o Shikamaru!O que tenho para dizer é complicado. -**disse o homem do outro lado da linha reclamando. - **Tagushi-sama não poderá encontrar com vocês no hotel Plaza por medidas de segurança, então mandou-me no lugar. Estou esperando-os no restaurante do hotel hoje ao meio dia. Está tudo bem com a Ino?"**

_-Está inteira se é isso que quer saber. -_respondeu grosso escutando um suspiro de Shikamaru do outro lado da linha.

**-"Ligue para Temari e peça para ela lhe mandar uma mala de roupas para muitos meses."**

_-Por quê?_

**-"Explicarei quando nos encontrar-mos! "–**Shikamaru desligou o telefone na cara de Gaara fazendo o ruivo lhe xingar agressivamente.

Ino andou até o rapaz e o olhou na expectativa. Queria saber como estava seu pai, se estava ferido, vivo ou morto. Como ele não disse nada ela perguntou deixando transparecer o timbre preocupado na voz.

_-Meu pai está bem?_

_-Ótimo!Shikamaru hoje ao meio dia irá nos encontrar no restaurante do hotel. -_O ruivo ligou o celular novamente discando alguns números sobre o olhar da loira. Estava novamente bancando o indiferente como se ela fosse uma parte do ar. Depois de alguns segundos na linha esperando Temari finalmente atendeu ao telefone. - _Alô, Temari preciso de um favor!_

**-"Gaara você está bem?Fiquei sabendo apenas a alguns minutos do ataque que ouve na mansão dos Yamanaka."**

Enquanto Gaara relatava a irmã ocorrido da noite anterior, Ino estava se remoendo por dentro querendo saber quem era a tal Temari. "Por acaso esse ruivo tem namorada? Hump, quanto mau gosto dessa mulherzinha." Pensou enciumada. Cerrou os olhos ouvindo-o falando tão íntimo com a dita cuja do outro lado da linha.

_-Bom foi isso, no final das contas não fiquei para o massacre. Essa é a vantagem de ser a babá. Aiiiiii Ino!-_reclamou ele ao sentir a loira lhe dar um forte pisão no pé quando ele citou ser uma babá.

**-"Vejo que estão se dando bem. "-**disse Temari rindo do outro lado da linha. -"**Mas me deixa relatar para você o que aconteceu na mansão Hyuuga. Hinata-sama foi seqüestrada por Orochimaru. "- **o ruivo permaneceu em silêncio curioso pelo fato. Constatou então que fora esse o motivo pelo qual Neji não havia aparecido no jantar da noite anterior na casa dos Yamanaka. – "**Já conseguimos encontrar-la, mas a pobrezinha está traumatizada. Ela foi surrada e estuprada milhões de vezes em um único dia. Hinata-san não merecia passar por tudo aquilo, é tão gentil e bondosa."**

Ino começava a ficar impaciente vendo o ruivo tão centrado conversando com aquela tal Temari. Estavam a bastante tempo se falando. A vontade da loira era pegar aquele telefone e joga-lo pela janela.

_-O que aconteceu com Orochimaru?_

**-"Você não imagina?Neji-san e Kankurou ficaram no local para torturá-lo até a morte." -**permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo imaginando a seção tortura que Neji havia submetido o infeliz que havia abusado da prima. Temari então voltou a falar. - "**Vou mandar suas roupas para o hotel Plaza, acho que em menos de uma hora chega ai. Bom, preciso ir, tenho que ver se consigo fazer Hinata-sanfalar. Ela está muda desde que a encontramos. Boa sorte na sua missão babá irmãozinho. Vê se não se apaixona."**

_-Não seja idiota Temari!-_disse Gaara seco pela última frase da irmã. Desligou o telefone e notou os olhos azuis de Ino sobre ele com um brilho irritado_. -Por que está me olhando assim menina?_

_-Idiota!- _a loira virou-se de costas e andou em direção ao banheiro. Iria tomar um banho e dormir, não se preocuparia mais com aquele ruivo imbecil. Se ele queria que alguém cuidasse do ferimento dele que pedisse para a tal Temari_. _"Não sei quem é essa mulherzinha, mas definitivamente NÃO GOSTO DELA".

Gaara seguiu com o olhar a imagem de uma irritada Ino entrando no banheiro. Ela fez questão de bater a porta com força ao entrar. Ele indagava se contava ou não sobre o ocorrido com Hinata, sabia que a herdeira Hyuuga era amiga da loira, mas um motivo para não contar-lhe nada sobre o fato. Provavelmente Ino ficaria muito abalada ao saber às agressões que a mulher de olhos perolados havia sofrido.

Como era irônico notar que aqueles que sempre sofriam as piores humilhações eram os inocentes em meio a toda aquela sujeira. Gaara nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão pura e gentil como Hinata, e justo ela tinha sofrido o pior castigo para uma mulher, ser violentada. Não deixaria que ninguém fizesse o mesmo com Ino, pelo menos enquanto estivesse por perto nenhum homem tocariam em um fio sequer das madeixas loiras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**How many roads must a man walk down**

(Quantas estradas precisara um homem andar)

**Before you call him a man?**

(antes que possa chamá-lo de homem?).

Neji estava parado em frente à porta do quarto da prima fazia uma hora. Não tinha coragem de entrar e visualizar as marcas de agressões no corpo violado. A inocência de Hinata havia sido roubada, e ele não pode fazer nada. Em toda a vida sempre imaginou que ele seria o primeiro e único homem a toca-lhe o corpo, mas agora... Como poderia encará-la?Ela devia estar lhe odiando! Esperava que Orochimaru tivesse encontrado o diabo no inferno e apenas isso não seria o suficiente para que o ódio mortal que sentia daquele homem desaparecesse do coração rancoroso do líder Hyuuga.

Reunindo a pouca coragem que possuía, abriu a porta do quarto e entrou sentindo o cheiro melancólico do local. A vontade de chorar ao visualizar a imagem angelical da prima sobre a cama apoderou-se de seu corpo. Um anjo de asas quebradas.

**How many seas must a white dove sail**

(e quantos mares precisara uma pomba branca sobrevoar)

**Before she sleeps in the sand?**

(antes que ela possa dormir na praia?).

Ela se encontrava na cama encostada a vários travesseiros. Olhava perdida para a janela como se mais além tentasse enxergar uma luz em meio à escuridão. Neji não enxergava os hematomas do corpo devido às cobertas que a cobriam, todavia ele podia visualizar os cortes na boca e testa além do hematoma em volta do olho perolado. Ela parecia não ter percebido a presença dele, ou talvez fingisse não perceber. Como ela se sentia?Provavelmente desamparada e desprotegida.

Ele aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada a olhando. Ela não desviara o rosto da janela para olhá-lo. Por mais que as desculpas e a angústia estivessem entaladas em sua garganta Neji não conseguia pronunciar nenhum som se quer. Tinha medo de perceber que tudo havia chegado a um fim, de que nunca mais poderia ter a Hinata sorridente ao seu lado novamente. Que a mulher que tanto amava havia "morrido" naquele dia fatídico.

**Yes and how many times must cannonballs fly,**

(Sim e quantas vezes precisará balas de canhão voar)

**Before they're forever banned?**

(até serem para sempre abandonadas?)

A culpa era exclusivamente dele. Se não estivesse envolvido em meio a todo aquele lixo que julgava serem negócios, se tivesse escutado aquele anjo ao menos uma vez e abandonado todas aquelas coisas ruins que o inferno estava cheio... talvez... Pudesse ter evitado aquela catástrofe.

Ele pegou delicadamente nas mãos quentes e pequeninas, abaixou a cabeça depositando um beijo gentil sobre a pele macia de Hinata. Aquele gesto parecia ter chamado à atenção da mulher inerte, ela olhou para o primo e o visualizou com os olhos marejados. Hyuuga Neji estava chorando?

**The answer, my friends, is blowing in the wind**

(A resposta meu amigo está soprando no vento )

**The answer is blowing in the wind**

(A resposta está soprando no vento)

_-Hinata me perdoe!- _ele chorava sobre o colo da prima como uma criança desamparada. Apenas ela conhecia esse lado emotivo dele e mesmo assim nunca havia visto-o chorar. -_Eu sou um inútil que nem ao menos consegui te proteger, eu não te mereço... Eu sou um miserável que devia estar no inferno._

Ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos castanhos silenciosamente. Por mais que ela quisesse não conseguia falar, parecia que havia gastado toda a sua voz em gritos de dor e em histéricos pedidos de ajuda. Esse era o preço que ele pagaria, nunca mais poderia ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela voz doce e suave que somente Hinata tinha.

**Yes and how many times must a man look up**

(Quantas vezes precisara um homem olhar para cima)

**Before He can see the sky?**

(Até poder ver o céu?).

Será que Deus estaria lhe castigando pelos seus pecados?Era injusto a maneira que ele lhe aplicara aquele doloroso castigo. Hinata não tinha nada a ver com sua alma imunda, na verdade ela era a única pessoa que fazia com que talvez, ele pudesse ter uma salvação de caráter. Por que as cicatrizes tinham que se fixar justo em um anjo?Se pudesse voltar no tempo venderia sua alma para que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, entregaria sua vida para que Hinata ainda tivesse um sorriso.

Ela secava as lágrimas do homem com as pontas dos dedos. Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido ela ainda não o rejeitava. Hinata era a única que estava próxima ao paraíso e nunca mais Neji deixaria que ela se perdesse no inferno.

_- Eu desejei tanto lhe dar o melhor que acabei fazendo com que apenas a dor lhe encontrasse. -_dizia com a voz falhada entre o choro. Sim, Hyuuga Neji descarregava aquelas lágrimas melancólicas como penitência, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Nada poderia reparar aquele mal feito ao seu anjo.

**Yes How many deaths will it take till he kwons**

(Sim e quantas mortes custara até que ele saiba)

**That Too many people have died?**

(Que gente de mais já morreu?).

Ele levantou a cabeça deixando que ela visualizasse a lágrimas sinceras lhe escorrendo pela face. Os olhos perolados a fitando com o mais puro remorso como se ficar na presença dela fosse um pecado.

_-Do que me adianta ser um milionário e ter uma quantia exorbitante de dinheiro se eu não consigo proteger aquilo que me é mais caro?_

Hinata não respondeu a pergunta. Apenas lhe depositou um beijo maternal sobre a testa do primo fazendo com que o choro e a dor que ele sentia aumentassem.

Ele sabia, Hinata nunca mais seria a mesma, mas ele faria de tudo para que ela pudesse novamente abrir as asas. Mesmo que o resultado fosse ela voar para longe dele.

**The answer, my friends, is blowing in the wind**

(A resposta meu amigo está soprando no vento)

**The answer is blowing in the wind**

(A resposta está soprando no vento)

(Blowin' In The Wind - Bob Dylan)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto olhava para a própria imagem nua no espelho do banheiro. Admirava a tatuagem de uma raposa demoníaca que lhe cobria todo o dorso e ainda estampava uma parte do braço. _KYUUBI_. Era o que estava escrito em kanjis de um japonês arcaico. O símbolo da família Uzumaki. Todos os homens da família possuíam a mesma tatuagem, todavia apenas os que se tornavam líderes é que a tinham tão grande e majestosa estampada no corpo.

As prostitutas e mulheres com quem ele dormia deliravam curiosas e excitadas ao olhar o desenho no corpo do loiro. Tatuagens não era algo comum no oriente – principalmente no Japão – como nos países do ocidente. Para a raça japonesa aquele tipo de coisa era ligada a Yakuza ou aos maus elementos.

Aquela tatuagem lhe incomodava, era como se o tivesse comparando a um demônio sanguinária. Talvez até fosse, mas não por vontade própria. Era obrigado a ser o que era. Havia um motivo para trair os antigos aliados de sua família, era um mal necessário. Apenas continuava em sua vida sanguinolenta por um único motivo... VINGANÇA.

_- Apenas quando eu tiver a sua cabeça Itachi eu não vou mais precisar sujar minhas mãos de sangue. -_disse para seu próprio reflexo em um timbre rancoroso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O belo homem de cabelos negros fumava sobre a janela do edifício mais alto de New York. Admirava as luzes ofuscantes da cidade pensando maquiavelicamente qual seria seu próximo passo, um erro poderia lhe causar a derrota.

Tagushi havia entrado no caminho como o líder Yamanaka, pois tinha matado o principal chefão da Yakuza antes de tomar o poder absoluto agora. Agora era a vez do ex-líder Uchiha fazer o mesmo e tomar as rédeas de todo aquele circulo vicioso em matar quem tinha o principal poder da máfia.

Em meio aquele mundo em que o dinheiro parecia ser a alma de todos, ninguém era realmente confiável, todos tinham seu lado "serpente" escondido sobre os panos. Havia conseguido Naruto temporariamente ao seu lado, pelo menos até o loiro mostrar quais eram suas verdadeiras intenções com aquela aliança. Imaginava o motivo...vingança. Ria maldosamente ao lembrar-se do fato que fazia Uzumaki Naruto lhe odiar, aquele idiota achava que poderia lhe enganar, estava muito enganado, enquanto Naruto tinha duas cartas na manga Itachi tinha três.

Jogou o cigarro pela janela e então se sentou na poltrona em frente a uma mesa repleta de fotos. Admirou curiosamente a imagem ali fotografada. Linda, uma loira de despertar desejos profanos em qualquer homem até mesmo no que se dizia inerte a tais sensações.

Cabelos dourados e longos que cegava a visão de tão loiros. Olhos que pareciam dois diamantes de tão brilhantes, um azul profundo. A boca vermelha como um botão de rosa que precisava desabrochar. As curvas delgadas e formas salientes que se desenvolviam no corpo feminino. E um sorriso radiante que emanava alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Tentadora era assim que Yamanaka Ino poderia ser descrita.

Se ele pretendia ser o líder da Yakuza precisava de uma esposa a altura. Havia feito uma pesquisa entre as principais mulheres que de certa forma tinham uma ligação com a máfia. Hyuuga Hinata era lindíssima, entretanto delicada de mais para alguém como ele, preferia mulheres com uma sensualidade profana e uma personalidade mais forte. Haruno Sakura, essa era a noiva do irmão provavelmente não deveria ter nada de interessante, pois Sasuke nunca teve bom gosto. Sabaku no Temari era geniosa de mais, gostava de mulheres de personalidade forte, mas que não fossem tão sanguinárias, de mente obscura já bastava a dele. Além do fato dela não ser uma imagem realmente importante dentro da Yakuza. Yamanaka Ino era perfeita, a futura líder da máfia, linda, com uma aura benevolente e forte ao mesmo tempo. Ela era perfeita para estar ao lado Itachi quando ele tomasse o poder.

_-Seria um desperdício matar uma mulher tão bonita. _-disse maliciosamente pegando uma das fotos da loira sobre a mesa. Lambeu a fotografia de uma maneira libertina como uma espécie de psicopata doentio. Talvez esse fosse mais uma das faces do ex-líder Uchiha.

Itachi não era o tipo de homem para se brincar de roleta russa, ou você o matava, ou você morria.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Já imaginou como seria prazeroso ler a mente de alguém?Principalmente de certo ruivo que tenta esconder sentimentos – isso se ele possui algum - por trás de uma fria máscara apática. Quero saber quem é essazinha chamada Temari com quem Gaara fala tão íntimo. Não deve ser nenhuma namorada, pois duvido muito que exista uma mulher que possa suportá-lo. Hum... Ok admito ele é MUITO GOSTOSO, tem um corpinho que uhhhh eu gostaria de poder tocar mais densamente. Mas pelos céus ele tem uma personalidade de dar nos nervos, não tenho paciência para as mudanças drásticas de humor que ele possui. Em algumas horas um corpo vazio, outras um demônio de ódio e outras uma homem quente que sabe fazer uma mulher delirar com os toques. Pessoalmente prefiro a última face desse ruivo – idiota ³ e sexy ³ "

Ela saiu do banho olhando para fora do banheiro como se procurasse a imagem do ruivo em algum lugar do quarto. Estava apenas com a curta toalha branca enrolada no corpo_. _"Droga por que isso sempre acontece comigo? Maldita memória." Devido à raiva que sentia pelo fato de Gaara ter conversado por tanto tempo com aquelazinha chamada Temari, havia esquecido a roupa no quarto, agora teria que desfilar pelo local apenas de toalha sobre o olhar do ruivo.

_-Não sei por que está com vergonha de mim, se você não se lembra eu já te vi só de lingerie. -_ele estava sentado na poltrona de braços cruzados olhando-a com um sorriso debochado que a fez ficar vermelha de vergonha e de raiva_ – Imprópria e provocante para uma menina como você._

_-Bem que você gostou de me ver quase pelada. -_Ela apontou acusatoriamente para ele da porta do banheiro. Estava com o corpo de lado apenas com a cabeça e o dedo acusador do lado de fora.

_-Gostei!_

A boca da loira caiu até o chão com o modo direto e malicioso que ele havia dito aquela palavra. Ele não era o tipo que admitia que gostava de dar umas pegadas nela,muito menos que sentia prazer em ve-la nua,quantas vezes Gaara já havia sido um grosso quando ela indagara coisas daquele gênero?O que o fizera mudar de atitude?"Será que só um pouquinho... mas bem pouquinho ele se sente atraído por mim?". Pensou sentindo o ego inflar.

_-Tarado!_

_-Encalhada!_

_"OHHHHH COMO EU O ODEIO!". _Por que ele sempre tinha que usar a palavra encalhada para se atribuir a ela?E por que lhe importava tanto a opinião do ruivo cretino?Ele não fazia a menor diferença em sua vida, era apenas um segurança que deveria arriscar a vida por ela. _"_Se morrer não vai fazer falta!". Certa dor lhe atingiu o peito em imaginar que talvez aqueles tiros não tivessem o acertado no braço e sim no coração. Não queria que ele morresse... Queria ele bem vivinho respirando próximo ao seu pescoço enquanto lhe beijava sofregamente fazendo sua pele queimar de desejo. "Ohhhh estou tendo pensamentos pervertidos com ele de novo. Que praga de ruivo!"

_-Feche os olhos para eu me trocar. -_ordenou à loira vendo-o dar um sorrisinho safado antes de fechar as orbes verdes. Ela andou até a mochila sobre a cômoda e jogou em cima da cama tirando de lá uma calça jeans e uma blusinha minúscula branca que lhe deixaria com a barriga a mostra_ - E nem tente espiar._

_-Não seja presunçosa a ponto de achar que eu sinto vontade de te ver nua a todo tempo. _

_-Idiota!-_Ela se trocava virada de costas para ele como uma forma de se prevenir caso o assassino abrisse os olhos subitamente. Se Ino estivesse virada de frente poderia ver ele realmente de olhos abertos olhando-a se trocar com o semblante mais descarado.

Ele admirava as curvas femininas, a pele com a aparência aveludada. Desejava tocalá-la. O fato de saber que nunca nenhum outro homem havia deslizado as mãos naquela pele macia fazia o desejo crescer. Ela não precisava dizer que era virgem, estava obvio pelas atitudes infantis que ela tinha ainda a pureza carregada em cada centímetro do corpo. Como havia lido no "diário" de Ino, ela nem ao menos ainda havia tido o contato mais simples com o sexo oposto como um beijo.

-Se você quer saber Gaara eu já beijei muitos rapazes, não sou nenhuma encalhada. Sou tão experiente quanto qualquer mulher com que você já esteve. "Como sou mentirosa!" _- Os_ olhos do ruivo encontravam-se fixos na calcinha de renda verde que ela acabara de vestir para combinar com o sutien.

_-Duvido muito. - _o timbre dele era rouco e próximo de mais para ele estar na poltrona do outro lado do quarto. Ela se virou assustada quando sentiu a respiração quente em sua nuca. Perto demais, talvez a centímetros do corpo dela, era assim que Gaara se encontrava. –_Você não é uma mulher Ino..._

_-Tenho cara de homem por acaso?-_respondeu malcriada escondendo inutilmente o corpo seminu com as mãos. Abriu a boca para xingá-lo por estar perto de mais.

_-Uma menina mimada que necessita se sentir mulher... Não entendo porque que tanta pressa. _

Gaara deslizou as mãos calejadas pelo pescoço da loira em um carinho provocante até que chegasse aos braços dela que cobria os seios em vão. Tirou-os da frente do busto sem qualquer resistência da parte de Ino podendo admirar agora mais de perto a saliência emoldurada pela renda verde.

A respiração de Ino começava a se alterar. Lá estava ele lhe seduzindo de novo, não sabia se era de propósito, mas Gaara não precisava se esforçar muito para te-la na palma da mão. Como odiava ser embriaga por aqueles olhos verdes tão facilmente, como detestava sentir-se magnetizada pelos fios avermelhados como fogo em brasa que tornava a imagem do ruivo ainda mais atraente. Arrepiou-se quando sentiu as mãos gélidas lhe tocarem nos seios por cima do único tecido que lhe cobria a pele. Uma sensação única que ela esperava sentir a muito tempo, porém pelas mãos de Sasuke.

_-Tudo isso é para mostrar para si mesma que pode ser a mulher que o Sasuke não quis?-_ Fechou os olhos enquanto ele lhe sussurrava rouco no ouvido palavras que destruíam aquele momento como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido derramado sobre a quentura do corpo dela o esfriando.

Era crueldade da parte dele brincar com os sentimentos dela daquela maneira. Não o perdoaria por isso. Se antes já o odiava agora não queria aquele ruivo cretino nem por mais um segundo perto dela. Com brusquidão e força Ino empurrou Gaara de perto de si fazendo com que o ruivo caísse sobre a cama. À loira tinha os olhos brilhando de raiva, os dentes trincados. Sua voz saíra ríspida e magoada.

_-Não me toque mais seu pervertido ou eu TE CAPO! -_ela colocou a blusinha rapidamente e pegou a calça na mão andando em direção a porta que dava saída para o quarto. Não se importava das pessoas lhe verem de blusinha e calcinha no corredor, só queria se afastar daquele ser desprezível que brincava com ela como se fosse um joguete.

Ele ficou estático olhando para a porta que batia com grosseria. Ainda podia sentir o calor da pele de Ino nos dedos. O que havia feito?Não era do feitio dele deixar-se levar por curvas bonitas e roupas provocantes. Suspirou irritado consigo mesmo diante da atitude. Misturar trabalho com diversão não era ético muito menos parte de sua personalidade.

_-Garota irritante!-_estava apenas aborrecido pelo fato de Ino não ter permitido que ele aproveitasse mais um pouco em sentir o corpo dela a mercê de suas mãos.

Quando a pegasse... Ela teria que começar a rezar. Não precisaria forçá-la a nada, a própria loira imploraria para que ele a tornasse mulher.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino e Gaara estavam sentados na mesa do restaurante do Hotel Plaza sem olharem um para o outro. Ambos possuíam um semblante aborrecido. Gaara com o ar mais sombrio do que de costume. Ino hora ou outra resmungava alguma coisa baixinho irritada. Shikamaru sentado à mesma mesa olhava de um para o outro com uma grande preguiça de tentar entender o que diabos havia acontecido para aquele clima tenso ter se apoderado entre os dois. Era normal ve-los brigando, trocando provocações e naquele momento nem isso acontecia.

_-Bom o assunto é rápido... Aqui está!-_Shikamaru tirou duas passagens de dentro do terno fazendo à loira olhar para os dois papéis sobre a mesa com os olhos arregalados ao notar que estavam nomeadas a ela e a Gaara. -_Vocês iriam viajar daqui três meses, mas parece que a guerra da Yakuza começou muito antes do esperado. -_Shikamaru suspirou preguiçosamente olhando para o vinho que havia pedido com certa moleza de beber. -_Passei a noite toda tentando trocar-las e consegui um voou para os dois amanhã de manhã._

Ino pegou os dois papéis e leu o nome do local para onde o pai estava a deportando junto com aquele ruivo odioso. Jamaica, outro lado do mundo. Ela riu ironicamente e olhou para Shikamaru como se aquilo fosse uma verdadeira piada. O homem de confiança da família Yamanaka permaneceu serio com os olhos sonolentos de sempre diante da risada sarcástica da loira. Entregou a Ino um bloco de dinheiro e dois cartões de créditos.

_-Tagushi-sama disse que sente muito em não poder se despedir._

_-Não me diga que eu e o Gaara vamos sozinhos?PRAGA SHIKAMARU... -_Ino gritou fazendo com que todos do restaurante olhassem para a loira com reprovação diante dos modos. As dondocas da alta elite franziram o cenho pensando que aquele não era vocabulário de uma dama.

_-Tenha modos Ino!-_exclamou Gaara friamente sem olhá-la.

Ino, porém fingiu não escuta-lo continuou a falar com Shikamaru como se a voz do ruivo não passasse de um zumbido incomodo. Estava ressentida e não ia dar o braço a torcer.

_-Meu pai também tem que se esconder, é ideal ele vir com a gente. Melhor, troque a passagem desse idiota para meu pai_ - Ino apontou para Gaara que a olhou com certo aborrecimento– _Não quero viajar sozinha com esse imbecil. Muito menos que meu pai fique aqui como um alvo, o sensato é ele sair do país também._

_-Pare de me xingar menina.-_disse Gaara em um timbre de aviso que começava a perder a paciência. s

_-Ino seu pai precisa ficar para resolver os problemas aqui no Japão. Se ele sair do país vai ser como se estivesse renunciando o poder da Yakuza. –_A loira permaneceu calada escutando aquelas palavras de Shikamaru. _- Não se preocupe Gaara está com você, ficara segura ao lado dele._

_-Duvido muito. -_respondeu ela irritada olhando o segurança pela primeira vez desde que entraram no restaurante.

Seria uma viagem longa e muito estressante. Sentia certo arrepio em um lugar bobo ao se imaginar sozinha com Gaara, mas o que a atormentava era o fato de saber que aquela viagem não era de lazer e divertimento, era uma fuga para que não fosse morta. Ela era um alvo e nada mudaria isso, mesmo estando do outro lado do mundo.

Em algum momento o inimigo ia encontrá-la, a viagem era apenas um modo de adiar o que aconteceria futuramente... Sua captura e talvez morte.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Yoooooooooooooooooooo mais um capítulo terminado. Tenho que admitir esse foi um capítulo que mexeu muito comigo principalmente os fraguimentos que se tratam do Neji e da Hinata. Eles são os "protagonistas" do drama na história. Hinata concerteza é a personagem que vou mais por para sofrer (além da Ino futuramente). Vou mexer muito com o psicológico do Kakashi vai ser como se ele tivesse um lado White e Black ao mesmo tempo, com um passado bem dramático o que fez com que ele abstraísse essa personalidade camuflada. "Lobo em pele de cordeiro". Toda essa calma esconde um lado sanguinário. Os fãs de Sasuke e Sakura que se preparem, pois sangue está no futuro deles e uma trilha nada feliz de acontecimentos. (apesar de me doer o coração fazer isso com o Sasuke ).Já o Naruto ele terá uma participação muito importante no fic até o final,apesar dele não aparecer tanto prestem atenção nos detalhes que trazem com o personagem ele é a chave do final do fic.

Muitos me pediram um HinaXNaru e um NejiXTenten,pela maneira que o fic vai se encontrar no capítulo seis será a deixa para que esses casais se formem ( apesar de não me agradarem) Quero saber se é isso que realmente desejam,querem que esses casais se formem?Essa será a última chance de desistirem dessa escolha (XD que não me agrada, mas prefiro agradar as preferências dos leitores) Pois não pretendo mais mudar os casais quero deixá-los definidos.

Vamos falar um pouco de Ino e Gaara. A partir do capítulo seis as coisas vão começar a ficar mais quente para esses dois. Quentes por que vão começar a ter mais intimidade ( claro que bem de vagar não posso fazer um hentai com duas pessoas que até então dizem que se detestam).Vou mexer muito com o psicológico de ambos,com o passado sombrio de Gaara e a infância cheia de mentiras e "flores de sangue" de Ino.

Bom espero que estejam gostando e empolgados, pois estou me esforçando muito para que esse fic de certo. (particularmente estou achando-o com um desenrolar intrigante). Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que amem os próximos.

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Meygan Kaname:**Assim como na vida real os inocentes e bondosos pagam pelos cruéis e culpados,não resisti em passar o mesmo no que esse epílogo trágico na vida da Hinata pode deixar seqüelas não só nela como no Neji que está se sentindo o grande culpado pelo ocorrido. ( **XD** eu chorei junto com ele quando li o fraguimento que ele chora no colo da Hinata se sentindo culpado)Isso e mais outras coisas que irão acontecer futuramente com a Hinatinha fofinha farão os ideais e o Neji mudar de vida. ( assim eu espero).Agora com a cena da Ino caindo da cama naquela briga com o Gaara depois do jantar no capítulo anterior...**XD **ahhhh como me divertido escrevendo aquilo principalmente quando imaginei a cena.O Naruto de fato vai surpreender muito nesse fic,ele é o desenrolar da história por incrível que pareç obrigada por comentar você fez sua autora .

**Prii.O: **você deixou uma review nesse meu que sabe que eu adoro seus comentários mesmo você sendo uma autora maldita que deixa seus fãs curiosos. (Eu ainda espero a continuação de Jealous ansiosa BAKA ¬¬).Vou ser sincera também Gaara e Ino não era um dos meus casais favoritos mas então eu li um fic deles chamado _Um trago para a Rainha_ e _Império_ de Motoko Li e me empolguei,achei um casal fascinante e a maneira que a autora abordou fez com que eu tivesse gosto de ver esse casal que foi depois que li esse fic que resolvi escrever um Gaara e Ino.( assim como foi depois que li _Embaçado _de uma autora ingrata que deixa os fãs curiosos que resolvi escrever um Neji e Hinata- o que fez eu coloca-los naquela votação do meu outro fic porque até então nem curtia muito esse amor de primos) adorei saber que tu também está curtindo esse fic pois ele é tão importante para mim como Apredendo a amar,é meu segundo fic de Naruto mas é o primeiro desse casal inusitado.

Quanto a Hinata bom,alguém tinha que sofrer e ninguém melhor que o anjo da história.**XD **eu só fiquei mei depre pelo fato de eu ter feito o Orochimaro ( não ser gay)ter tirado a pureza dela em vez do Neji...NHAM.E o Naruto bom,você vai se surpreender ainda mais com a importância dele nesse pode não aparecer muito mas ele será a grande CHAVE para o final.

Bom kissus e brigada por comentar Prii-chan me deixou muito contente. WAAAAAA até o próximo capítulo.

**Pandora Potter:**Nham** TT **Hinatinha é nossa sofredora mas será por uma causa justa.( ou quase)Nham eu entendo o seu caso quando era de menor ( XD o que não faz tanto tempo assim) eu lia muitos fics censura 18 anos sempre foram os que eu mais minha opinião os fãs mais fieis de rate M são aqueles que começam bem DESDE JOVENS ok deixa eu parar com esse momento Ero-san. ohhhhhhhhh meu fic é o que mais gosta de ler de Ino e Gaara? Fico tão feliz em saber disso. Sabe vou revelar uma coisa, esse fic ta me dando muito trabalho, mas está valendo a pena ganho muita retribuição com comentários como o seu. Curte Sasuke e Hina?Bom escrevi um fic chamado Apredendo a amar, é mais romance e não tem tanta ação mas é muito fofo,dá uma lidinha e vê se espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que esteja ansiosa para o pró de sua autora Pink-chan-baka .

**Larissa-05:**Ohhhhh mais uma pessoa me favoritando,adoro quando isso acontece meu ego incha** XD.**Nham sabia que tu era pervinha,então você adora dar um "reprise" nas partes quentes de Gaara e Ino hein?Pode deixar que se depender de mim o Gaara o Gaara vai "queimar" a Ino e nossa loirassa vai acabar com a insanidade de nosso ruivo transformando-o em um pervertido que só pensa em sexo.( **O.o"** ohhh imaginei o Gaara entrando em uma livraria para comprar a edição do Kama-sutra hahahaha).Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo cinco e que esteja ansiosa pelo capítulo seis.

**Ps**:Eu sei que fic é esse,eu tenho nos meus que foi depois que eu o li que me empolguei para escrever um Ino e eu casquei o bico de rir quando o Gaara quis colocar o nome do filho dele de MAÇA.**XD**

" quanto ao capitulo picante deixe o número seis ta? Ele também da sorte **;D**

**Lizinha-chan:XD **ah que bom que está que o quentíssimo Gaara esteja fazendo você subir pelas paredes hahah ( isso mesmo no sentido pervo **X3**)Ohhhhh eu até te arrumaria um homem desses se eu tivesse um -" mas a vida é tão injusta que só me deixa ter um desses na imaginaçã e obrigada por comentar até o próximo capítulo.

**Tifany: O.o" **será que meu vocabulário está sendo assim tão complexo para ter que usar mais dicionário para ler meu fic que na escola.( nunca usei dicionário na escola sempre esquecia ele em casa** XD)**Ahhhhh juro que tinha preparado o estupro para a Sakura mas mudei de planos no o destino da bruaca de cabelos róseos é pior até eu fiquei com dó,mas bom você só saberá nos capítulos adiante o que está aguardando a eu ia fazer a Ino e a Sakura cair nos tapas mas eu tinha que demonstrar uma Sakura madura por que fora esse o diferencial que fez com que o Sasuke a escolhesse em vez da Ino.( me arrependi de não ter feito a Ino arrancar um por um daqueles fios rosa e sem brilho do cabelos da piruá rosada).Ah ah sim sim se você estiver pensando o certo não diga o porque de ser Tagushi e não Inochi o segredo será revelado em breve e quero deixar como surpresa para os leitores que ainda não perceberam.O Gaara é gosto e sexy ³ de qualquer maneira mas aqueles sorrisos de lado são de matar...( literalmente ?**O.o"** ).Temari terá uma grande participação e nham...não pretendo citar todos os personagens mas pelo menos a kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**Luh-Sama:**Bom a Ino vai virar o jogo mas na hora tem que primeiro fazer com que o Gaara se sinta pelo menos atraído um pouco por ela ( o que já está começando a acontecer).Juro que ela vai fazer ele passar o pior na Jamaica...**XD **acho que ele vai ficar com trauma do local.**UU** quanto ao assunto Tagushi e Inoichi é um segredo que se aproxima em se revelar...por isso espere e imagine o que está por trás ah que bom que não estão fato o fic está classificado como rate M,mas bom muito que lêem esperam sim algo mais...sádico e safado mas sem exageros e como a maioria lê fics de rate M pelo fato da putaria não está acostumado com a carnificina por isso estou maneirando mas vai ter um momento que ficara mais complicado não descrever o sangue idéias serão aproveitadas espere o capítulo seis e veja os indícios de que futuramente o provável é que sua idéia seja inserida no é o próximo capítulo Kissus.

**Natsumi Omura: XD **sim eles vão fugir...Ino e Gaara mundi.Não o Orochimaru não é gay nesse fic ( ou talvez seja bissexual e não tenha dado tempo de eu explorar esse lado dele **XP**) E ahhhhhh pobre Hinata nossa sofredora ainda terá que passar por muitas provaçõ espero até o final desse fic te ficiar em Ino e Gaara até que tu tenha uma overdose desse casal a Ino tem seus defeitos ( que por sinal são muitos) mas pensa por esse lado ela tem uma mente infantil que aos poucos Gaara vai transformar de uma contar toda a pressão que ela sofre para manter os negócios da família...detalhe ela tem horror a sangue e não é capaz de matar nem uma mosca ( ok ela mata a mosca por que morre de nojo de insetos)Além de que futuramente tu vai perceber que ela foi uma criança muito solitária e com um passado bem ao poder feminino hahaha ele aparecera através de Temari e Tsunade além da própria Ino futuramente que vai amadurecer e vai se mostrar a garota mais forte do ao Itachi vamos pensar no que podemos fazer com eles HAHAHAHA que tal esfatia-lo com uma serra elétrica? To fic é mais para o realismo do que para o utopia acho e como na realidade nem sempre os vilãos se dão e verá.Ahhhhh o fic AINDA não tem Hentai,por que se eu colocar logo de cara perde a graça tem um ritual antes da putaria insinuações de sexo mas nada que possa se dizer que é um hentai pois não será detalhado. (o hentai detalhado será apenas de Ino e Gaara dos outros casais apenas breves alusões)Kissus e até o próximo capítulo.

**Ps:** nham não sabia desse macete de salvar em página da web XD valeu vou começar para facilitar minha

**Biahlemos:**Nham que bom que está gostando do meu fic...ele ta me dando tantooo trabalhoque chego a está valendo a pena os leitores parecem estar Naruto e Hina pode acontecer...( apesar de eu preferi-la com o Neji).Vai depender do povo para o casal se formar,o que o publico preferir ira na Hinatinha...ela será nossa sofredora **XD**.Kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**The sylyester:**Ohhhhhh que bom que comentou,é muito importante para mim a opinião dos leitores,criticas,elogios e até sugestõesOhh tank you pelos elogios,espero que realmente esteja apreciando e que esteja ansiosas pelos capítulos que viram,pretendo faze-los cheios de surpresa e ação...além de um clima cada vez mais quente entre Ino e obrigada por comentar e espero que tenha gostado desse capí até o próximo capítulos.

**Lepitas:**Lepi-channnnn tu comentou nesse meu fic também ?waaaaaaaaa arigatou fico tão feliz de que esteja se mostrando uma leitora tão que esteja gostando da ação desse fic,é de um enredo diferente de Aprendendo a amar que tem apenas romance,A Princesinha tem muita ação mistério e carnificina mas não deixa de ter seu charme...e ser paciente para as cenas mias picantes começarem a se concretizar.( é um fic que Ino e Gaara não terão cenas hentais descritas apenas uma vez)Bom obrigada por comentar tu fez sua autora taradinha .

**Mayza: o/** ohhhhhhhhhh mais uma de minhas leitoras antigas e fiéis.Tó tão feliz de que tenha gostado desse fic.Não se preocupe até o final do fic eu farei com que se apaixone por esse casal que pode se mostrar tão interessante como os SasuxHina.( ok não é pra tanto aqueles dois são imbatíveis)**XD **acho que a Ino não bate bem da cabeça por isso ela vive chamando o Gaara de irritante,acho que é para esconder a tensão sexual que ela sente quando chega perto dele hahaha.Não se preocupe aqui a Sakura realmente terá um fim e obrigada por comentar aqui também foi muito importante para ê fez sua autora taradona é o próximo capítulos.

**Pamipami:**Ahhhhh Pami-chan,que bom que comentou nesse ficespero que esteja gostando e ansiosa pelos capítulos que se virã que a carnificina e os negócios sujos tomaram boa parte dos capítulos além das cenas picantes entre Ino e Gaara. ( e outros personagens e ingressaram nessa orgia hahahah OK OK EU ESTOU MUITO TARADA HOJE).Ahhhh os personagens from hell deram o charme no fic pode dizer!Acho que o que está se saindo mais malvado é o Neji,se bem que nesse último capítulo ele estava tão kawaii...um "ursinho de pelúcia".Hump...Gaara é o cumulo da gostosisse quero um desse para mim,mesmo sabendo ser impossí e Ino são nosso Ying e Yang um completa o quanto a Hinatinha ela sofrera ainda mais eu acho,mas isso é pelo bem do fic** oó **e do Neji claro.O futuro dela será o desenrolar da mudança de caráter dele.**XD** eu juro que não fiz a Sakura ser chata de propósito mas foi muito mais forte que eu quando notei meus dedos já tinham digitado ela como a grande culpada da tristeza da bom pelo menos nesse fic ela não ta demoniacamente louca hahaha...por enquanto.**O.o".**Bom kissus e obrigada por é o próximo capítulo.


	6. O sabor de um beijo

_"Renda-se, como eu me rendi. Mergulhe no que você não conhece como eu mergulhei. _

_Não se preocupe em entender, viver ultrapassa qualquer entendimento."_

_(Clarice Lispector)_

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo VI- **_O sabor de um beijo._

Gaara e Ino andavam apressados pelo aeroporto de Tóquio. Estavam atrasados e não podiam perder aquele voou, pois o próximo para a Jamaica sairia apenas daqui quatro dias. Esse seria o tempo suficiente para os inimigos encontrá-los no Japão e mais um atentado contra Ino ser concretizado.

Eram seis da manhã. Ino arrastava as quatro malas rosa choque com grande dificuldade, não só por estarem pesadas, mas também pelo fato de estar sonolenta. Gaara possuía apenas uma pequena mala preta que perto das de Ino não equivalia nem a ¼ da quantidade de roupas que ela levava.O ruivo não parecia disposto a ajuda-la, ainda estavam brigados devido ao ocorrido do dia anterior,apenas falavam o necessário um com o outro.

_-Menina trate de andar mais rápido ou vamos perder o avião. _-ele não olhou para trás mesmo a loira bufando irritada de uma maneira que ele pudesse ouvir.

_-Se você fosse mais gentleman e me ajudasse, talvez pudéssemos chegar a tempo. -_reclamou enquanto desviava de algumas pessoas que pareciam entrar no caminho propositalmente. Derrubou uma das malas e praguejou. -_Droga Gaara estou pedindo, por favor, para me ajudar!_

Ele parou e a olhou divertidamente. Ino estava cômica carregando aquelas quatro malas de um rosa que chegava a doer a vista. Um pontinho loiro em meio ao "mar" rosado. Duas das malas eram tão grandes que parecia caber mais de cem roupas dentro delas, enquanto as outras duas eram menores como maletas.

O ruivo sorriu maldosamente fazendo com que ela tremesse, então disse de uma maneira imperativa e debochada como se aquele fato o entretece.

_-Peça de joelhos a minha ajuda._

_-O que?Você só pode estar brincando. -_Estava ultrajada. Como ele era irritante e idiota. Não ia passar por cima de seu orgulho para inflar o ego de Gaara. Ela podia muito bem carregar aquelas malas até o portão de embarque, principalmente para não dar aquele gostinho a ele de ve-la se humilhando_. -Não preciso mais da sua ajuda, posso levar as malas sozinha._

De maneira desajeitada ela começou a andar novamente. O rosto vermelho devido ao ódio que sentia por Gaara ser tão insuportável na maneira que a tratava. De acordo com os passos Ino derrubava uma das maletas fazendo o ruivo rir internamente do jeito estabanado. Todos no aeroporto olhavam curiosos para o casal que não mostrava qualquer sinal de afeto, na verdade exalavam certa aura negativa na presença um do outro. Alguns menos experientes juravam que a loira e o ruivo se odiavam, os mais vividos supunham que todo aquele atrito entre ambos era pura tensão sexual.

_-Eu te odeio Gaara..._

Exclamou a loira quando o ruivo passou por ela assobiando com o humor radiante pela dificuldade dela em andar com toda aquela bagagem. Se ela não se jogasse na hélice do avião com o intuito de se matar, em vez de passar mais um segundo perto do ruivo, provavelmente ela tacaria fogo dentro do avião com Gaara dentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A mulher de cabelos róseos gemia indiscretamente ao sentir o noivo movimentar-se entre suas pernas de maneira luxuriosa. Beijavam-se com desespero entre gemidos roucos como se aquele fosse o último momento em que passariam juntos. Sakura deslizava as unhas nas costas masculinas arranhando-a de leve, enquanto Sasuke lhe apertava a carne das coxas tentando lhe abrir mais as pernas.

Passaram alguns minutos naquele ato de amar apenas sentindo o corpo e o calor um do outro. Ele a possuindo com vigor, ela se entregando sem resistência ao homem que amava. Eram amantes ardentes, cúmplices da malicia e da paixão que tomavam seus corpos. Uniam-se como um só tentando passar todo o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro no ato. O gozo finalmente chegara e apenas a respiração ofegante preenchia o quarto que exalava um aroma sexual.

Os corpos suados não se separaram, ele continuava sobre o corpo feminino com a cabeça repousada sobre o peito da noiva. Sakura lhe acariciava carinhosamente os fios negros aproveitando aquele momento em que Sasuke era apenas um homem comum e não mais um líder mafioso que sustentava negócios obscuros e dinheiros lavados a sangue.

_-Sasuke eu te amo tanto. -_Ela beijou-lhe a cabeça e abraçou-o possessivamente.

Sakura estava se mostrando mais zelosa e romântica desde a noite anterior, quando acontecera o tiroteio na mansão Yamanaka. Quando o noivo chegou à mansão Uchiha sangrando, o desespero em que a mulher de cabelos róseos se encontrou, apenas pode ser acalmado com três comprimidos de calmante. Teve medo que ele morresse, e aquele receio ainda se encontrava dentro de si.

Pelos negócios que ele comandava ela sabia que algo daquele tipo podia acontecer, e por se envolver com Sasuke a tornara também alvo, mas esse último era o de menos. O fato de poder estar ao lado de Sasuke e ser tocada por ele fazia com que a coragem brotasse em seu peito para suportar qualquer coisa. Ou quase. Não suportaria se ele morresse.

_-Hum... O que foi?Por que está assim tão amorosa?-_ele saiu de cima do corpo dela e deitou-se ao lado de Sakura na cama. Falou com o costumeiro timbre indiferente como se aquele afeto que ela demonstrasse fosse apenas um mero detalhe do momento.

Ele nunca dizia eu te amo. A Haruno não precisava escutar tais palavras para se sentir amada ou completa, porém agora com tantos ataques a chance de morrerem era mais de cinqüenta por cento, e ela queria escutar dos lábios dele ao menos uma vez aquelas palavras que representavam uma declaração de amor.

_-Diz que me ama!-_Sakura beijou-lhe o ombro delicadamente.

Estava tão insegura em relação ao futuro deles. Desejava naquele momento que Sasuke largasse de tudo e fosse embora do Japão com ela deixando todos aqueles negócios de lado para que pudessem permanecer vivos e juntos por mais tempo.

_-Sabe que não gosto dessas coisas melosas. -_ele se encontrava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas uma recusa ao pedido por uma declaração que a noiva lhe fazia._ –Acho que eu já demonstrei o que sinto por você há alguns segundos atrás._

_-Não quero que demonstre através de sexo, e sim por palavras. -_Comentou manhosa tentando convence-los, o que era algo impossível. Sasuke às vezes era tão frio que parecia congelar o próprio coração. – _Sasuke por que não vamos embora do Japão?Largue tudo isso e vamos ser felizes em outro lugar onde não tenha ninguém querendo te matar, onde o sangue não seja a principal fonte de renda._

_-Você está parecendo a Hinata com esse discurso. -_comentou aborrecido. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para a noiva ainda deitada nua e descoberta. -_Fazer parte da máfia é o que minha família sempre fez e eu não vou abandonar por uma vontade sua._

Ela temia pela morte dele e Sasuke parecia não entender. Na verdade o líder Uchiha parecia não dar valor a própria vida, mesmo ainda estando ferido do último tiroteio. Aquele fora apenas o começo e ela não queria ficar para ver o final, de alguma forma sentia que não ia terminar bem, que ia perdê-lo. Era o pressentimento de alguém que o amava, aquela sensação de agouro não podia ser ignorada.

_-Sasuke estou lhe implorando... Você não quer que seu filho nasça em meio a toda essa porcaria quer?_ – ela começava a alterar o timbre de voz. O que de certa forma chamou-lhe a atenção. Sakura nunca falava alto com ele. Era histérica quando discutia com Ino ou com qualquer outra pessoa, mas com ele era mansa.

_-Quando tivermos um filho Sakura está guerra já terá acabado. -_Ele fechou a janela do quarto que era localizada sobre a cama. Uma brisa gélida pairava do lado de fora e adentrava o recinto, o quarto naquela altura já não estava mais tão quente como há alguns segundos atrás.

_-Não esteja tão certo disso. -_ela pegou uma das mãos dele e levou ao ventre como se quisesse que ele sentisse algo a mais naquele local.

_- O que está insinuando?-_perguntou com os olhos arregalados olhando para as próprias mãos sobre a barriga da noiva.

_-Eu estou grávida de dois meses Sasuke._

Uma surpresa. Uma felicidade. Um receio. A criança em meio a uma guerra de mafiosos não seria poupada, o pior é que o mais provável se tornasse uma vítima em meio a tantas agressões sem fundamentos em volta de um único objetivo... O poder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hiashi estava evitando encontrar o sobrinho pelos corredores da mansão, culpava-o pelo que havia acontecido com a filha primogênita, afinal havia passado o poder para Neji, ele se tornara o líder, quem tinha que proteger a flor dos Hyuuga era o próprio.

Neji por outro lado não precisava que o tio lhe culpasse, já se odiava o suficiente para não ter animo para mais nada. Às vezes se perguntava se tivesse atendido aos pedidos de Hinata e abandonado tudo para viver longe daquele mundo obscuro, talvez pudesse ter evitado aquela infâmia. Por que sempre ignorava o anjo de sua vida e escutava o seu demônio interior?Era exatamente isso, ele o próprio diabo que exalava carnificina e ela um anjo que cheirava a bondade.

Hiashi passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto de Hinata conversando com a filha por mais que ela não respondesse. Neji evitava aquele corredor não só pelo fato de fugir da presença do tio, mas também por que se sentia em pedaços em visualizar a imagem de Hinata. Incomodava-se em não poder ouvir a voz suave e doce que um dia a prima possuiu.

Como odiava aquele cretino do Orochimaru, apenas a morte não bastava para que ele pagasse pela violação que havia feito à herdeira Hyuuga. Neji desejava no fundo da alma que o corpo podre de Orochimaru estivesse queimando no inferno. Orochimaru havia roubado a mulher que o líder Hyuuga amava. O sorriso, a voz e a pureza.

Neji pacientemente, nos dois anos, havia esperados o momento em que a prima se entregaria a ele. Desejava ser o primeiro e único homem na vida dela, mas com o ocorrido imaginava que ela nunca mais iria querer contato com o sexo masculino. Não a culpava!

_-Neji-san essa psicóloga vai lhe fazer bem. Não só para você como para a Hinata-sama._ -dizia Temari olhando o patrão esparramado sobre o sofá, Ele exalava um ar de que o mundo tivesse acabado. Não parecia ser o mesmo Neji imponente que sempre fora. -_Com o tempo é até capaz de ela fazer com que a Hinata-san fale. É uma especialista em traumas e agressões._

_-Que você mande essa psicóloga para o inferno Temari. Não quero ninguém tentando entrar na minha cabeç menos da minha prima._

_-Hiashi-san concordou em contratá-la para algumas cessões com a Hinata-san. -_Neji olhou irritado para a assassina. Ele não queria que ninguém entrasse na cabeça da prima e remexesse o que ela havia sofrido.

_-Não permitirei que essa mulher entre na minha casa._

_-Você não tem que permitir coisa nenhuma aqui dentro. Posso ter te dado à liderança dos negócios, mas dentro dessa casa minhas ordens vem em primeiro lugar. -_Neji e Temari olharam para a porta de onde vinha a voz ríspida e imperativa. Puderam ver o antigo chefão Hyuuga Hiashi na porta de braços cruzados desafiando o sobrinho. -_Tenten vira hoje à tarde para a primeira seção com Hinata e você. Não estou pedindo para você ser analisado por ela estou MANDANDO._

Neji podia respeitar o tio, mas isso não mudava o fato de sentir cólera de ele tratá-lo daquela maneira como se fosse um de seus empregados. Contorceu os lábios em contra gosto, enquanto visualizava a imagem de Hiashi desaparecer após a porta ser fechada. Não se consultaria com essa tal de Tenten, essa mulherzinha não entraria em sua cabeça e desvendaria a angustia que sentia em relação à Hinata, muito menos ao amor imutável que sentia por ela.

_-Temari... Prepare o carro vamos à mansão Hatake. Quero ficar a par do que aconteceu no tiroteio na mansão dos Yamanaka e os planos de Tagushi para liquidar de uma vez esses vermes impertinentes._

_-Mas Hiashi - san disse para você... -_Temari não pode terminar de questionar, Neji lhe olhou friamente fazendo a loira se calar.

_-Eu decido com quem eu falo ou deixo de falar. Definitivamente estou pouco me lixando para essa tal de Tenten, não quero ver essa mulher, muito menos saber quem é essa cretina que quer entrar na minha cabeça por ordens do meu tio._

Neji se retirou do escritório exasperado deixando Temari ali dentro do recinto sozinha. A assassina suspirou. Convencer o líder Hyuuga de que ele precisava de um especialista para ajudá-lo a superar aquela angustia não seria nada fácil, talvez até mesmo impossível. Ele era orgulho e apesar de não admitir um pouco medroso, tinha medo de descobrir que tinha sentimentos.

Emoções que surgiam apenas por uma pessoa, o anjo ferido... Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era uma manhã chuvosa em New York. Apesar de toda água que caia dos céus o movimento da cidade não parava, as pessoas enfrentavam as gotículas de água para saciar o consumismo exacerbado existente na personalidade norte americana.

Naruto olhava a movimentação da cidade sem qualquer interesse. Apesar dos penetrantes olhos azuis estarem rondando de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse a observar atentamente o movimento da rua, na verdade estava longe. Seus pensamentos estavam em um passado melancólico, fúnebre em que o grande culpado para toda a desgraça se encontrava naquele momento logo atrás dele sentado no sofá fumando um cigarro de menta.

O loiro havia chegado exatamente há uma hora nos U.S.A. Fora direto para o apartamento de Itachi para tratar dos negócios de sempre. Tráfico, matança, golpes e como tomar o poder da Yakuza. O ex-herdeiro Uchiha continuava igual como se lembrava: Uma aparência bonita e calma que escondia uma personalidade sanguinária e doentia.

_-O primeiro que deve morrer é Tagushi. Se ele cair não será difícil acabar com os restantes dos líderes. Ele é a barreira para nossa vitória. -_Itachi soltava a fumaça do cigarro, enquanto gesticulava sobre seus planos de derrubar os atuais líderes da Yakuza. -_Sei o ponto fraco de todos e pretendo atingi-los exatamente onde dói . Quando um homem está perturbado e fraco psicologicamente o físico se torna inútil._

Itachi era tão genial e calculista assim como maldoso. Não importava se era homem, mulher ou criança, se estivesse em seu caminho era eliminado como uma pedra que estivesse barrando seus passos. A mente mais sombria da máfia japonesa era do Uchiha mais velho, disso Naruto não tinha duvida. Já havia visto toda a insanidade e obscuridão existente no corpo daquele homem.

_-Não quero poupar ninguém, vou acabar com toda essa linhagem e formar uma nova. -_Itachi apagou o cigarro e se levantou dirigindo-se a mesa em que as fotos de Ino estavam espalhadas. Pegou uma foto em que a jovem se encontrava saindo da faculdade sorridente, ao lado da herdeira Hyuuga. A loira exalava uma beleza estonteante. – _Apenas uma pessoa eu desejo que continue viva.__Será minha recompensa extra por me tornar o novo poderoso chefão._

_-Posso saber quem é essa pessoa?-_Naruto perguntou interessado. Saiu de perto da janela e sentou-se no sofá que antes Itachi estava sentando. Olhava para o ex-líder Uchiha como se analisasse sua alma, o problema era... Itachi não possuía uma.

_-Yamanaka Ino!-_Itachi olhava para foto com um brilho lidibinoso. Passava a língua pela boca ao imaginar o sabor dos lábios rosados e a maciez do corpo da loira.

Naruto parecia surpreso, afinal Yamanaka Ino devia ser a principal pessoa depois de Tagushi que Itachi deveria desejar a morte. Ela era a herdeira da máfia... Seria a chefe das principais famílias mafiosas. Hatake, Uchiha, Hyuuga e até mesmo a Uzumaki. Além de controlar mafiosos menores. Por que ele desejava que sua principal rival permanecesse viva?Não fazia sentido. A menos que...

Itachi ao notar a interrogação de Naruto tratou de explicar os motivos pelo qual desejava que a vida da loira fosse poupada.

_-Ela é a herdeira da Yakuza, casando com ela tenho direito à parte da liderança. Não será como se eu estivesse totalmente roubando o posto de poderoso chefão e sim o merecendo sendo marido de Ino. -_Ele jogou a foto sobre a mesa novamente. Sentia o corpo corresponder e queimar ao se imaginar com a loira. -_Além disso, preciso de uma mulher ao meu lado como "primeira dama" ninguém mais perfeita do que ela. - _com um timbre malicioso ele completou a frase - _Não acha realmente um desperdiço uma mulher tão bonita ser morta? _

Naruto estava entendo o plano de Itachi e não pode negar, o homem que mais odiava era um gênio. Ele não estava apenas tentando roubar o posto de líder supremo da Yakuza, mas também ocupar o posto de um modo que nenhum mafioso tanto os poderosos como os menores pudessem contestar. Ino seria apenas seu passaporte. Seria algo como: "Juntar o útil ao prazeroso!". Afinal a loira realmente era bonita e pela maneira lasciva que Itachi se referia a ela havia certo interesse carnal que não passava despercebido.

_-Ela é bonita, mas não faz meu tipo de mulher. Muito geniosa e difícil de lidar. -_Disse o loiro com um sorriso de lado ao se lembrar da briga entre a loira e a mulher de cabelos róseos no jantar na noite do tiroteio na mansão Yamanaka.

_-Hum... Uma felina que tem que ser domada. Não acha excitante?-_Itachi mordeu o lábio inferior ao imaginar o quão divertido seria aquela "caçada_" - Ahhhh esqueci que você prefere anjos. Hyuuga estou certo?_

Naruto fechou o semblante ao escutar o sobrenome. Itachi deu uma risada maldosa. Era tão fácil descobrir o que se passava na cabeça do loiro, por que ele ainda insistia em tentar bancar o indiferente e esconder sentimentos?Era algo inútil. Conhecia Naruto mais do que o próprio loiro se conhecia. Cada sentimento de ódio, rancor e magoa que nutria por Itachi devido ao passado. Cada desejo de esperança de sair daquele mundo sujo de sangue que por mais que ele corresse estava impregnado em suas veias.E até mesmo o amor platônico que sentia pela garota anjo que já tinha um homem para se entregar ao pecado e esse não era Naruto...Era Neji.

Itachi não conhecia apenas Naruto e seus sentimentos, mas também todos os outros. Se eles achavam que poderiam se esconder dele estavam enganados quando os integrantes da atual Yakuza achasse que estavam vitoriosos Itachi os pegaria como uma caça desprevenida.

O ex-líder Uchiha estava tentado a brincar com os sentimentos do herdeiro Uzumaki, quem sabe não contasse o ocorrido de Orochimaru e as horas de prazer que o homem tivera com Hinata mesmo que fosse contra a vontade da mulher de olhos perolados. Todavia seria mais divertido Naruto descobrir sozinho aquela pequena surpresa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino e Gaara sentaram-se nas poltronas trinta e cinco e trinta e seis do avião. A loira permanecia na janela e o ruivo no corredor. Desde que entraram o ruivo se mostrava nervoso e desconfortável, parecia ansioso e com medo. A Yamanaka o olhava sorrateiramente tentando descobrir o que se passava. Foi então que ela sorriu marota ao indagar uma resposta para aquela afobação.

_-Você tem medo de andar de avião._

_-Não! -_respondeu ele ríspido colocando os cintos com certo desespero. Apesar das palavras seus gestos o denunciavam. Então era por isso que ele havia se recusado a sentar-se na poltrona perto da janela.

_-Que gracinha Gaa-kun!-_dizia brincalhona. Ela o provocava, estava tentando o tirar do serio.

_-Já disse que não gosto que me chame assim menina._

_-Eu também não gosto que me chame de menina e você me chama GAA-KUN!-_disse ela dando ênfase à última palavra. Havia falado em um timbre alto o apelido carinhoso do ruivo, fazendo com que algumas pessoas das poltronas ao lado os olhassem interessados.

Gaara rosnou e virou a cabeça para o lado oposto do da loira quando ouviu o piloto dar o aviso que iriam decolar. Ele definitivamente tinha medo de altura, mas nunca diria isso a ela, não daria esse divertimento aquela menina mimada e fútil. A intenção ao virar o rosto era dela não ver que seus olhos estavam fechados e os músculos de seu rosto rígidos como se tentassem impedi-lo de arfar diante da agonia de estar no avião preste a planar.

Ele não pode ver, mas ela sorria carinhosamente. "Então o melhor assassino do Japão também tem medo? Acho que nessa situação eu posso protegê-lo!". Ino deslizou as mãos delicadamente pelos braços do ruivo, aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele e lhe sussurrou com um timbre manso.

_-Eu estou aqu.  
_

Mesmo que não quisesse ele sentiu o corpo relaxar ao senti-la tão próxima lhe dizendo aquelas palavras. Ela era tão... Ainda não sabia a palavra certa, mas definitivamente Ino era muito mais do que uma menina fútil e mimada. Gaara conseguia se sentir a vontade e se soltar na presença dela não precisava a todo tempo ter aquela aura assassina muito menos indiferente.

Ele não se virou para olhá-la continuou de olhos fechados até que o avião já estivesse no céu e não conseguisse mais sentir o movimento dele subindo. Quando pareciam que estavam parados nas alturas ele abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com as grandes orbes azuis próximas o suficientes para ele distinguir a íris dos olhos em várias tonalidades de azuis.

_-Eu não estou com medo! -_disse ele novamente. Porém seu timbre não era ríspido nem caloroso, era neutro como se não tivesse qualquer sentimento em seu corpo.

_-Eu sei que não! -_ comentou sorrindo de um modo que ele pode identificar ternura.

Ela não debochava dos medos dele muito menos o maltratava em momentos que ele se encontrava frágil. Ele por outro lado apenas a cutuva com agulhas e a tratava como se fosse apenas uma reles garota sem qualquer importância. Dava a entender que só se encontrava ao seu lado a defendendo pelo fato de ter sido pago. Era cruel perto dela e não merecia aquele sorriso que ela lhe lançava.

_-Desculpe!-_disse ele engolindo o orgulho. Ela piscou sem entender fazendo com que ele corasse suavemente, um rubor quase identificável. _–Pelo que eu te disse naquele dia, sobre você e o Sasuke.  
_

Ela abaixou a cabeça ao se lembrar das palavras que ele proferira."Tudo isso é para mostrar para si mesma que pode ser a mulher que o Sasuke não quis?" Realmente havia a magoado muito, mas admitia que talvez aquelas palavras dolorosas não fossem nada menos que a verdade e ela realmente fosse tão criança como ele sempre dizia. A verdade dói.

_-Tudo bem! Acho que em certo ponto você tinha razão. Eu te perdoou, mas estou muito magoada com você_. -ela mudou a expressão serena para uma que tentasse demonstrar aborrecimento. -_Além de estar ofendida com suas mãos atrevidas e pervertidas. Não sou uma mulherzinha qualquer que você pode sair tocando. Não sou uma vadia Gaara, quero respeito!_

_-Eu sei que você não é nenhuma vadia Ino. -_Ela estremeceu ao escutar seu nome ser pronunciado novamente por ele. Escutar Gaara falar naquele timbre sincero a deixava feliz. -_Você é uma garota especial!_

O coração dela começou a disparar diante de tais palavras. Ele estava sendo tão encantador_. _"Como um príncipe!" Pensou ela encantada. Eles se olharam nos olhos por algum tempo, era como se todo aquele "ódio" e aquela tensão que se instalara entre os dois tivesse se dissipado e agora sobrasse a expectativa de um sentimento diferente que ambos necessitavam, pois nunca realmente tiveram... Amor.

_-Desculpe interromper, mas gostaria de saber se querem beber alguma coisa?-_perguntou a aeromoça interrompendo o clima romântico entre o ruivo e a loira. -_E também saber o nome da moça. Aquele homem ali atrás pediu para perguntar, parece estar interessado em você._

A aeromoça apontou para um rapaz de cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis. Não parecia ser japonês tinha uma aparência de gringo. Era bonito e olhava Ino sorrindo com grande expectativa de saber o nome da bonita loira logo a frente acompanhada do ruivo mal humorado.

Ino abriu a boca para responder, mas Gaara a impediu de se pronunciando antes que ela emitisse qualquer som. Parecia nervoso e dizia em um timbre áspero e gélido.

_-Diga aquele idiota ali atrás para não se meter com a namorada dos outros. -_ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Ino assustando a loira diante das palavras e gestos. "O que diabos Gaara está falando?".Pensava ela.

_-Ohhhh namorados?_

_-Quer que eu prove ou tá difícil de acreditar?-_A aeromoça já estava preste a se retirar, mas antes que pudesse fazer esse feito Gaara procurou deixar bem claro para todos dentro daquele avião que em Ino ninguém deveria botar os olhos, muito menos os homens.

Puxou o rosto da loira para mais perto do seu e roçou-lhe os lábios para depois o toma-lo com um beijo rápido, porém ousado. Na verdade apenas ele movia a língua dentro da boca, por que Ino estava surpresa demais para tomar qualquer atitude e reação. Estava tendo seu primeiro beijo da forma menos imaginável. Onde estavam as flores e a música a sua volta?Gaara definitivamente havia passado dos limites, ela iria matá-lo se ele não tivesse uma boa desculpa para aquela atitude.

A aeromoça envergonhada se retirou. No momento em que sentiu a falta de presença da mulher ele afastou os lábios de Ino e olhou para o atrevido que queria saber o nome de sua protegida. Notou a decepção do sujeito. Não pode deixar de dizer baixinho um "Bem feito!" que veio acompanhado de um sorriso vitorioso.

Ino estava com uma das mãos sobre os lábios. Sentia um formigamento no local como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por ali. Seu primeiro beijo. Ok, não fora exatamente um beijo por que ela não havia correspondido devido ao atordoamento.

_-P-por q-que f-fez isso?-_perguntou gaguejando e com as faces coradas.

_-Por aquele cara idiota ali atrás podia ser um inimigo tentando te seduzir para depois te matar. Meu trabalho é te proteger, foi por isso que eu fui pago._

Então era por isso que ele havia lhe beijado?Como ele podia ser cretinamente idiota? Gaara novamente a magoara, e nem ao menos percebia como eram duras às palavras dele diante da situação. Ela pensava que talvez ele tivesse a beijado por ciúmes o que resultaria em desconfiar que o ruivo gostasse dela mesmo que fosse um pouco Na verdade, ele havia lhe roubado o primeiro beijo por causa daquele maldito trabalho de protegê-la, nem um sentimento envolvia-o. O beijo fora uma espécie de conseqüência do dinheiro que ele havia recebido, não o perdoaria!

_-Acha então que um homem só se interessa por mim se for um perseguidor querendo me matar?Sabe Gaara, só por que você não me vê como mulher não quer dizer que os outros não me vejam._

Ino estava vermelha de raiva. Os olhos marejados, todavia forçava-se a não deixar as lágrimas lhe escorrerem pela face. Seu timbre era da mais pura magoa e decepção. Suspirou chorosa contendo um soluço e então se virou para a janela recusando-se a olhar para Gaara que a visualizava sem qualquer expressão de sentimento no semblante apático.

De primeiro momento ele não entendeu o motivo do timbre alterado e os olhos chorosos que a loira possuía, mas depois de um tempo se lembrando da reação dela diante daquele toque inesperado compreendera. Havia tomado o primeiro beijo de Ino, e não havia sido como ela planejara. Gaara sentiu-se mal diante daquele fato, havia feito-a sofrer novamente sem ao menos perceber.

Porém, também se encontrava satisfeito, havia dado o primeiro beijo dela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi, Tagushi, Neji e Sasuke estavam sentados em cadeiras postas na mesa redonda do escritório do líder Hatake. As reuniões passaram a ser ali desde que a mansão Yamanaka havia sido atacada. Tagushi estava sentado na ponta da mesa fumando o costumeiro charuto, ao seu lado Shikamaru que estava mais interessado em olhar Temari ao longe na janela, do que dormir como sempre fazia nas reuniões. Neji apesar de estar de corpo no local estava longe espiritualmente, parecia um corpo vazio que só estava ali por que não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Sasuke parecia perturbado desde a hora que chegou. Kakashi estava com o semblante calmo, diferente do alterado da noite do tiroteio.

_-Então qual é o nosso plano?-_perguntou Tagushi dando uma longa tragada no charuto. Ao perceber que apenas ele e Kakashi se mostravam interessados na reunião falou novamente em um timbre ríspido. –_Neji, Sasuke se forem para vocês ficarem que nem dois idiotas sonhando, preferia que nem tivessem vindo._

Os dois pareceram sair do transe diante daquelas palavras. Tagushi sabia o que afligia Neji, estupro da prima, mas isso era um fato comum entre as mulheres da máfia. Era dessa forma que elas pagavam por estarem naquele meio. Admitia que ele próprio já havia forçado algumas mocinhas a dormir com ele, a maioria com idade para serem suas filhas. Nunca tivera caráter e admitia isso sem qualquer arrependimento.

Quanto a Sasuke, esse Tagushi não fazia idéia do motivo pelo qual se encontrava tão absorto em pensamentos.

_-Eu não vou participar de plano algum. -_disse Sasuke deixando todos ali dentro chocados, até mesmo Neji que antes não se mostrava interessado naquela reunião agora tinha a atenção exclusivamente em Sasuke.

_-Mas o que diabos você está falando?Não me diga que está com medo?-_Tagushi se levantou da cadeira alterado. Como se já não bastasse Naruto ter saído do grupo agora Sasuke se recusava a participar da crise mais importante que os assombrava. -_Não vou permitir uma atitude como essa Sasuke._

_-Não é você quem decidi se a família Uchiha vai participar ou não dessa guerra. EU sou o líder do meu clã as decisões são minhas. Você deveria me agradecer por eu ter permanecido ao seu lado até hoje, mesmo você não beneficiando em nada minha família_. -Sasuke dizia entre dentes. Não gostava de receber ordens e aquele era o momento para deixar bem claro_. -Apenas tirava proveito do que eu podia lhe proporcionar._

-_Cachorros menores tem que se submeter a cachorros maiores. É a lei do mais forte!-_Tagushi esmurrou a mesa fazendo o barulho ecoar no recinto.

Kakashi e Neji se encontravam avulsos aquela briga. Já tinham seus próprios problemas e conflitos para se preocuparem. Kakashi concordava com Sasuke em relação à Tagushi ser um tirano, mas também concordava com a crise de histerismo do chefão Yamanaka. Perder uma força como Sasuke era ficar em uma desvantagem grande em relação à Naruto e Itachi. Neji achava que aquela briga era apenas mais uma conseqüência do meio em que viviam,o mesmo meio que havia "tomado" Hinata de si.

_-Podemos saber o motivo pelo qual você não quer participar dessa luta?Precisamos muito da sua ajuda nesse momento_. -disse Kakashi ponderado sem elevar o tom de voz, apesar de seu timbre ter sido gélido.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. Não queria revelar o motivo pelo qual estava decidido a não colocar a família Uchiha em meio aquela luta sangrenta pelo poder da Yakuza, entretanto caso ocultasse o motivo, sabia que Tagushi não o deixaria em paz. Além dele o rotular como um traidor.

_-Sakura está grávida!_

Kakashi soltou uma exclamação diante da revelação. Neji pareceu atônico como se não acreditasse e Tagushi empalideceu como se fosse uma catástrofe.

_-Parabéns Sasuke!Uma criança é sempre bom na vida de um homem, ajuda a amadurecer. Sempre quis ser pai e sinceramente acho uma notícia maravilhosa. _

Kakashi era o único que parecia ver o lado bom daquele fato. Esse era um dos poucos casos que fazia com que o líder Hatake demonstrasse uma felicidade e uma calma verdadeira. No passado quase havia sido pai, pena que esse direito fora lhe tirado tão drasticamente.

No caso de Neji ele não entendia aquela felicidade. Era apenas um ano mais velho que Sasuke, mas ainda sim era menos experiente quando o assunto era relacionamento e principalmente casamento. A única mulher com quem quisera casar fora Hinata, mesmo que aquele fato fatídico com a prima não tivesse acontecido Hiashi jamais deixaria que ele a desposasse. Tinha que se contentar apenas com sexo, e com outras mulheres menos a que realmente desejava.

A ira de Tagushi era de pretensões egoístas. Na cabeça do poderoso chefão o único que podia ter uma família feliz era ele, os outros deveriam apenas servi-lo e atender ao seu chamado quando ele mandasse. Agora Sasuke o largaria no momento mais importante por causa da vadia que chamava de noiva e do filho cretino que Sakura esperava?Não permitiria!

_-Não vou permitir que saía dessa guerra por causa daquela vadia!_-Tasgushi gritou exasperado tirando a pistola da cintura.

Kakashi e Neji olharam assustados para a reação do líder Yamanaka que parecia fora de si. Sasuke, porém estava impassível enquanto a arma estava apontada em sua direção pronta para ser disparada.

_-Não acha egoísmo de sua parte apenas você poder proteger aquilo que lhe é mais caro?_

_-EU POSSO, SOU O CHEFE DAQUI!_

Nojo. Esse era o olhar que Sasuke lançava a um alterado Tagushi. O chefão Yamanaka era um tirano que não queria admitia que estivesse decaído. O poder estava preste a fugir de suas mãos. Não importava quantos aliados tivesse era o momento do velho Tagushi deixar de ser o que era para um novo "imperador" surgir. Esse provavelmente seria Itachi.

_-Largue essa arma Tagushi-sama!-_disse Neji se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

_-Você ouviu Neji?Ouviu o que esse cretino do Sasuke me disse?Ele pretende se manter neutro nessa guerra, não vai me ajudar. É muita ingratidão depois de tudo que eu fiz por ele._

_-Você só me colocou no poder por que me achava menos ameaçador do que Itachi para o seu reinado. Em nenhum momento foi para me ajudar, estava apenas pensando em si mesmo Tagushi._

_-USE O SAMA PARA SE REFERIR A MIM!-_Tagushi atirou para o alto fazendo com que uma exclamação escapasse dos lábios de Temari que estava horrorizada com o que acontecia naquele recinto.

Temari e Shikamaru eram apenas observadores. Não tinham status para se intrometer na discussão dos líderes mafiosos, mas tudo o que acontecia naquele local os atingia indiretamente, pois eram para esses mesmos líderes que a assassina e o homem de confiança dos Yamanaka trabalhava.

_-Essa foi minha última palavra Tagushi! Da mesma maneira que você quer proteger Ino a deixando bem longe de tudo isso, eu quero o mesmo para meu filho que a minha noiva espera._

Sasuke não se alterou por nenhum momento, mesmo que bem lá no fundo estivesse com medo. Não duvidava que Tagushi fosse atirar nele, na verdade tinha certeza que se desse essa oportunidade o líder Yamanaka faria sem dó nem piedade.

Após as últimas palavras Sasuke se retirou do recinto deixando um exasperado Tagushi para trás. Kakashi e Neji seguravam o líder Yamanaka na intenção de fazer com que ele não alcançasse o líder Uchiha para agredi-lo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O quarto era amplo. A cama redonda era coberta com lençóis floridos. Os móveis eram feitos de uma palha grossa, ou lasquinhas de madeira. A decoração era simples, apenas flores típicas do país Jamaicano. As cortinas verdes esvoaçavam na janela de acordo com o vento. Os raios de sol iluminavam o quarto deixando-o com um ar agradável. Da janela podia se ver os extensos coqueiros e a praia, assim como a simples feira de artesanato que acontecia no país para agradar os turistas. Era um quarto simples, mas que tinha certa beleza.

Ino encontrava-se encantada, nunca havia estado em um lugar tão agradável. Os hotéis da França, Alemanha e Itália onde estivera eram mil vezes mais luxuosos, mas mesmo assim não a deixava tão maravilhada como o simples recinto Jamaicano.

Jogou as malas no chão e correu em direção a janela para admirar sua nova moradia temporária. A brisa balançava os cabelos loiros que estavam presos no costumeiro rabo de cavalo alto.

Gaara fechou a porta tirando a loira de seus devaneios para olhá-lo. Não emitia qualquer empolgação de estar sozinha naquele quarto com ele. Na verdade estava com o mais puro ódio de permanecer no mesmo local com aquele homem que só sabia brincar com os sentimentos dela. Nada mais... Nada menos.

_-Acho melhor pedirmos outro quarto, pois se você não percebeu aqui só tem uma cama e eu não pretendo dividi-la com você. -_disse Ino ríspida quebrando o silêncio incomodo que se instalara entre os dois desde o beijo no avião.

_-Não!Você e eu vamos ficar no mesmo quarto. -_Ele colocou a própria mala em uma daquelas mesinhas de palha grossa e passou a analisar o local.

Queria avaliar o quão seguro encontrava sua localidade e constatou que segurança não estava inclusa na hospedagem. A única coisa que podia a proteger ali era ele e sua arma. Esperava que demorasse a Itachi e seus subordinados descobrirem a localidade dos dois, todavia sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seriam descobertos e talvez fosse mais rápido do que calculava.

_-Aquela ameaça que eu te fiz sobre te capar ainda está em vigor em minhas vontades._

Ele desviou a atenção das flores que tinha no quarto para olhar a loira. Analisou-a da cabeça aos pés. Então deixou um sorriso de lado surgisse em seus lábios. Sabia que o beijo havia deixado-a irritada e perturbada, mas não imaginava que tivesse mexido tanto assim com ela. Ino estava mais agressiva do que de costume, na verdade todas aquelas palavras que a loira proferia era apenas uma maneira de fazer com que ele lhe dirigisse atenção. Gaara sabia decifrar seus pensamentos por mais que ela tentasse esconder apenas em um diário. Ele enxergava seu coração.

_-Te incomoda tanto assim ter que dividir a cama comigo?Te garanto que pode ser bem prazeroso.-_O timbre do ruivo era malicioso fazendo a loira corar diante da insinuaçã andou até a cama e deu dois tapinhas no colchão.

Com certa ira, Ino jogou uma das almofadas que estava sobre uma das poltroninhas de palha em direção ao ruivo, todavia a almofada nem ao menos passou perto, pois não havia sido bem mirada. Ela estava perdendo a pouca da paciência que tinha. Por que em vez dele fazer insinuações não a agarrava de uma vez?Ela não resistiria caso ele a jogasse naquela cama e tirasse-lhe as roupas. Sentir os beijos do ruivo sobre sua pele estava começando a se tornar parte de seus sonhos mais profanos.

_-Você é o tipo que fala de mais e faz pouco! -_Ela bancaria a indiferente. Não deixaria exposto para o prazer dele que ela começava a desejar horas que não fossem preenchidas com brigas e sim gemidos de prazer.

Ele fechou o semblante tornando-o novamente impassível. Parecia que não tinha palavras para rebater. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio se olhando. Na cabeça de Ino uma voizinha gritava vitoriosa. Finalmente havia vencido o ruivo em uma luta de palavras. Na cabeça de Gaara ele estava em um verdadeiro dilema entre o trabalho e o desejo. Por um lado queria jogá-la na cama e provar a ela as sensações que ele podia fazer-la sentir, ouvi-la gritar de prazer, senti-la arranhando-lhe o corpo enquanto a possuía com vigor. Mas o seu lado frígido venceu aquela luta interna. Ela era uma menina, e nada mais que um trabalho. Tentava se convencer que estava ao lado daquela loira mimada apenas pelo fato do dinheiro que havia recebido.

Era a vez de ela sorrir. Ino soltou os cabelos deixando que os fios loiros lhe caíssem pelas costas em uma cascata dourada. Sua imagem ficava mais sensual quando se encontrava com as madeixas longas soltas. Sorriu maliciosamente de uma maneira que conseguia fazer com que qualquer homem sentisse-se hipnotizado. Andou felinamente até Gaara. O quadril com um rebolado sexy movendo-se de um lado para o outro. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela imagem entorpecente e sensual. Talvez ela não fosse tão menina como ele imaginava, aquela atitude não era de uma garota, e sim de uma mulher fatal que sabia como seduzir um homem.

Ino empurrou-o fazendo com que o ruivo caísse de costas na cama. Antes que ele se levantasse e protestasse aquele gesto ela sentou-se sobre o quadril dele impedindo-o de se mover. Ele não aproveitou o momento para saciar o desejo de tocar-lhe o corpo feminino como seu coração pedia, não a empurrou para longe como sua mente mandava. Gaara apenas ficou parado admirando os fios loiros soltos emoldurando o corpo da mulher sobre si.

Ino abaixou a cabeça e roçou os lábios no lóbulo da orelha de Gaara. O cheiro de flores que ela exalava começava a invadir-lhe as narinas tirando-o o bom senso. Estava começando a ficar viciado naquele aroma como uma droga que na falta o deixava com a sensação de vazio. Com um sussurro manhoso e provocante Ino falou fazendo os pêlos da nuca do ruivo se arrepiar.

_-Acho que bem no fundo você realmente me quer não é?Você deseja tocar minha pele e sentir a maciez dela, poder sentir o gosto dos meus lábios desvendando o quão doces podem ser meus beijos. Você quer sentir o cheiro dos meus cabelos, me ouvir falar assim... Bem pertinho do seu ouvido. Quer me sentir arranhar a sua pele enquanto gemo o seu nome. -_Ela podia ver o brilho de desejo nos olhos verdes de Gaara, Ino sabia naquele momento que ele não a via como menina e sim como mulher. Mesmo que fosse por uma fração de segundos ela sentia que ele estava em suas mãos. Se pedisse ele se jogava em uma bacia de óleo fervendo para que pudesse tocá-la mais afundo. -_Você quer me fazer a sua mulher!_

Ele apenas fitou os lábios rosados de Ino próximo aos seus. Eram macios isso já tinha constatado, mas queria apreciar melhor o sabor adocicado e viciante a respiração quente dela lhe bater contra o rosto,o hálito cheirava a menta devido algum chiclete que antes ela não precisou pegar no rosto dela e puxa-la para beija-la,a própria Ino havia pressionado os seus lábios contra os dele.

Timidamente ela entreabriu a boca esperando Gaara aprofundar o beijo deixando-o mais picante e menos plácido, foi o que ele fez. Fechou os olhos e se entregou ao desejo de explorar a boca pequenina e macia oferecida. Uma das mãos enroscou na cintura fina da loira enquanto a outra se enroscou nos cabelos sedosos. O ruivo sentiu a quentura do próprio corpo quando tocou a língua dela com a própria, brigavam por espaço na boca um do outro com um beijo longo e molhado. Sugou-lhe os lábios arrancando um gemido rouco de estava ão aquilo era um beijo?Não havia sentido sensação melhor. Esses eram os pensamentos da loira. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto do ruivo o acariciando enquanto deixava que ele explorasse cada centímetro de sua boca.

Ino aprendia rápido, apesar de ser seu primeiro beijo faria com que não fosse inesquecível apenas para ela. A loira prendeu o lábio superior do ruivo entre os seus em uma mordidinha carinhosa. Notou a respiração de Gaara ficar mais pesada, o que indicava que ele estava gostando.

Ele não demonstrava prazer com gemidos e sim com as reações do corpo. Ino já preferia mostrar o deleite com exclamações roucas e gemidos afobados. Ela beijava com uma delicadeza sensual, ele de uma forma selvagem e arrebatadora. Antes de se separarem por falta de ar o ruivo tratou de lhe chupar a língua em uma carícia lasciva.

As respirações de ambos estavam alteradas. Ino se encontrava com os lábios inchados devido ao beijo impudico. As faces rosadas e um sorriso vitorioso como se tivesse ganhado uma batalha. Era a vez dela brincar com ele ,deixa-lo na vontade pedindo por mais.

Ino levantou-se de cima dele e ficou de pé na borda da cama com as mãos na cintura. Com um timbre maroto ela fitou o ruivo e lhe disse provocadoramente como se suas palavras fosse um fato concreto e que ela controlava a situação.

_-Saiba querido que esse beijo é a única coisa que vai ter de mim._

**How does it feel, babe**

_(_Como se sente, babe_)_

**To play a sweet reavenge**

(Ao praticar a doce revanche)

Ino afastou-se do ruivo com o rebolado sensual deixando-o deitado na cama ainda sentindo a sensação da quentura que os lábios dela causara em seu corpo. O gosto adocicado da saliva ainda presente na boca do ruivo e o cheiro de flores impregnado em suas narinas.

Ele observou a imagem da loira entrar no banheiro sem ao menos olhar para trás como se o jogo tivesse acabado e ela fosse à vitoriosa dando-lhe um xeque mate. Talvez ela realmente tivesse acabado, mas com a insanidade dele. Admitia Ino mexia com seus sentidos, derretia seu gelo e acendia seu fogo. Mas ela havia esquecido de um detalhe... quem brinca com fogo pode se queimar. Ela queria brincar?Ok ele entraria na brincadeira e no final mostraria a ela o quão divertido e prazeroso podia ser caso deixasse-o vencer.

**Do you want me on my knees?**

(Você me quer de joelhos?)

**How does it feel, babe**

(Como se sente, babe)

**To make fool out of me**

(Ao me fazer de tolo desvairado?)

Ino havia vencido uma etapa, mas não o jogo inteiro. A partir dali sua missão não se tornara simplesmente protege-la, mas também faze-la sentir como era ser uma mulher...a mulher dele.

Gaara levantou-se da cama e lambeu os próprios lábios tentando sorver qualquer canto de sua boca que ainda tivesse o gosto de Ino. Aquele era o início, o fim só chegaria no momento que a possuí o primeiro homem a imploraria noite após noite pedindo por mais uma dose dele.

**You can shoot me down**

(Você pode me derrubar)

**You can drag me 'round**

(Você pode me arrastar)

_-Esse jogo é para dois... –_ele sussurrou para as paredes antes de sair do quarto deixando à loira cantarolando no banheiro como se tudo já tivesse Ino cantando vitória enquanto podia, pois quando a pegasse... O canto vitorioso seria dele, e ela seria uma das estrofes da música.

Ino... Ino... Ino... Esse nome não lhe saia da cabeça muito menos a imagem da loira e a sensação de seu calor.

**Girl I'll get you**

(Garota, eu vou te pegar)

**It won't be long**

(Não vai demorar)

**Continua...**

**x**

**

* * *

**

Yooooooooooo mais um capítulo on line. Estou tão feliz que o público esteja gostando do enredo. Eu sabia que a maioria aqui se interessava pelo mundo da Yakuza, mas não imaginava que seria tanto. Outra coisa que me incentivou a continuar foi o fato dos leitores estarem adorando o lado from hell dos personagens, sinceramente pensei que teria uma recusa muito grande pelo fato de todos terem tendências psicopatas e muito profanas. O Itachi é o número um do ranking com suas lambidinhas nas fotos da Ino. – Será que ele lamberia uma foto minha? **XD** ahhhh esqueçam esse comentário pervo de minha parte. –Mas vejo que os leitores curtem um fic mais realista e menos utópico.

Bom a partir de agora os capítulos ficaram maiores, porque quero explorar o psicológico de cada um dos personagens para vocês entenderem o que realmente passa em suas cabeças e o que eles sentem sobre a vida, o meio em que vivem,as pessoas que gostam e pequeno resuminho até aqui para vocês entenderem sobre cada personagem.

**Ino**_**: **__A princesinha - _Herdeira do trono da Yakuza. Está mais preocupada com roupas do que com os negócios da família. Sonha em encontrar o garoto perfeito na qual rotula seu príncipe encantado. Aparentemente parece estar gostando de Gaara.

**Gaara**_**: **__Ruivo gostoso - _Melhor assassino do Japão. Foi contratado para ser o segurança de Ino. Mostra-se um rapaz que tem dificuldades em demonstrar emoções, mas isso é devido ao seu passado sujo de sangue. Seu principal passatempo é irritar Ino e agarra-la nas horas vagas.

**Tagushi: **_O poderoso chefão - Líder_ supremo da Yakuza. Está em uma fase de decadência em seu reinado. Esconde um grande fato sobre sua real relação de parentesco com Ino.

**Neji: **_Demônio apaixonado_ - Agressivo e frígido mata quem entrar no seu caminho. Porém não consegue se manter austero quando se trata da prima. É apaixonado por Hinata.

**Hinata: **_Anjo de asas quebradas_** –** Meiga e gentil odeia fazer parte de uma família de mafiosos. Sofreu abuso sexual e perdeu a voz devido aos traumas. Gosta de Neji.

**Kakashi: **_Homem coração de pedra. _- Esconde um triste passado. Possui mais poder na Yakuza do que aparenta.

**Sasuke:** _O príncipe _– Escolheu se manter neutro na guerra pelo poder da Yakuza para proteger Sakura que está grávida.

**Sakura:** _Testuda_ – Ex melhor amiga de Ino. Traiu a amizade de Ino para ficar com Sasuke. Está grávida de dois meses.

**Naruto: **_O traidor. –_Traiu os antigos aliados da Yakuza, porém suas reais intenções com esse ato revelam uma vingança inexplicável contra Itachi.

**Itachi: **_Vilão – _Pretende dar um golpe na Yakuza e tomar o poder. Demonstra uma mente psicopata e doentia. Está interessado em Ino. (**XD** talvez por isso ele fique lambendo as fotos dela)

**Tenten**_: Invasora de mentes _- Psicóloga que foi encarregada de ajudar Hinata com os traumas e fazer com que Neji supere a culpa pelo estupro da prima.

**Temari: **_A assassina - Braço_ direito de Neji, é a encarregada da matança dos inimigos do líder Hyuuga. Gosta de Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru: **_Quebra galho_** - **Está sempre dormindo nos momentos mais importantes e só reage diante da ameaça de morte caso contrário continua dormindo. Gosta de Temari.

Agora falando dos casais recebi comentários expressando a opinião dos leitores sobre os tão pares polêmicos. Eu só supus escrever um NejiXTen e um HinaXNaru por que achei que o povo não estava curtindo o que muitos não curtem verem os primos Hyuuga juntos mas pelo que notei nos comentários a uma boa porcentagem que quer que a trama continue com eles como casal e eu particularmente também prefiro.A história de amor dos dois abalou o coração de muitos leitores que no capítulo cinco choraram ao lado de Neji.- particularmente também me balançou um fraguimento marcante -Eu já decidi o casal que ficara no fic mas não contarei a vocês leitores **XD** eu vou ser malvada e ocultar fazendo com que vocês leiam e descubram no desenrolar da história .

Quanto ao hentai de Ino e Gaara talvez demore mais uns três ou quatro capítulos para acontecer, porém terá de outros casais para vocês se deliciarem antes. Para quem não conhece os meus hentais: Não esperem palavras grotescas em meio à descrição da cena de sexo, se vocês quiserem saber como é meu estilo de escrita com cenas picantes leiam o capítulo nove de **Apredendo a amar **(meu outro fic SasuXHina).É só um modo para prevenir aqueles que curtem um hentai com palavras mais diretas.

_Momento propaganda: _O último capítulo de **Aprendendo a amar** se encontra on line.E o primeiro capítulo de Neji and Hinata do fic **Segundas Intenções** também está on line.

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**larissa-05**:Ino e Gaara sozinhos na Jamaica um dos países mais paradisíacos do Caribe.**XD** hahaha eles já começaram esquentando o MY GOOD eu queria que o Gaara me beijasse daquele jeito.**¬¬"**.Está ai o primeiro ponto de Ino,ela fez Gaara ficar na vontade mas duvido muito que vá durar por muito tempo capaz de Gaara virar o jogo que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que esteja ansiosa para o próximo que promete grandes revelações sobre o passado do que logo logo meu fic vire o seu preferido **XP**.Ahhhhhhh gomen eu não curto NaruXHina,acho que é por que nunca li um fic bom como eu também não curto Neji e Tenten apesar de já ter lido um fic ótimo dos gosto é gosto e os meus são difíceis de mudar mas não impossí eu odiava qualquer fic com a Sakura e agora eu AMO fics dela com o Kakashi mas hentai claro.( mesmo assim continua detestando a piruá de cabelos róseos )

**Luh-sama: XD** ahahaha sorte mesmo que Naruto não me pertence ou todos os integrantes da Akatsuki seriam tah ai Ino virou o jogo,mas acho que não vai durar muito tempo hahahaha.( ohhhhhhhhh céus se Gaara for capado vai ficar difícil o hentai tomara que Ino só continue na ameaça ).Bom quanto a caso Inoichi – Tagushi o capítulo que fará a grande revelação é o número nove.**XP **nham ai você confirma se acertou ou não suas suposições ok?Ahhhhh quanto ao casal que você sugeriu no desenrolar da história você descobrira qual foi o escolhido. Bom tah aii...eu juro que não era para a Sakura sair como vilã.Pensando por um lado ela não é exatamente má,é apenas uma menina egoísta nada ém creio que até mesmo os que detestam ela vão ficar com pena de seu futuro no fic que é um dos mais interessado na Ino vai dar o que falar,não quero revelar como vai ser o desenrolar da relação dos dois mas digo que trará surpresas aos leitores.

**Sabaku no Y**:Que bom partilha da mesma opinião que eu no quesito dos casais polêmicos por que sinceramente...sei que muita gente vai querer me bater futuramente no desenrolar da história **XD**.Sim esse fic tem mais mistérios do que tu imagina,todos os personagens tem algum segredo e serão revelados pouco a pouco.O próximo capítulo será voltado para o Kakashi,que esconde um passado triste.É importante que os leitores entendam o que aconteceu com ele para entenderem o coração de pedra que Kakashi passou a Gaara é um provocador,Ino tem vontade de estapeá-lo e beija-lo ao mesmo nesse capítulo seis Ino deu o troco... Espero que continue gostando do fic

**Danizinha:**Hahaha somos duas que passaram a gostar de Ino e Gaara graças aos fis da antes num curtia o casal e detestava a Ino,depois que os fics da Motoko eu passei a amar o casal e a simpatizar com a Ino.Não se preocupe as coisas já estão se encaminhando para o momento Gaara e Ino chegar ao ápice da tensão sexual virar gemidos **XD** ( AHHHH SOU UMA TARADA NÃO CONSIGO ME CONTROLAR).Naruto vai ser muito importante no fic,é a grande chave para o final mas não posso revelar ainda o por que acompanhe o fic prestando muito atenção nas partes do Naruto talvez você descubra a importância dele antes do último capí sim a parte Neji e Hinata foi a mais forte e a mais tocante e durante todo o fic será o casal que mais tocara todo o público pois além de tudo que deu de errado a volta deles tem o fato de Hiashi não querer que eles fiquem junto,e a Tenten agora irá aparecer na história e talvez atrapalhe um pouco o romance dos primos Hyuuga.( temos o Naruto ainda que mostra-se interessado na Hinata).

**- KaoriH:** KAO-CHAN..**.** to tão feliz que tu esteja lendo esse meu fic també que continue gostando dele até o fim e que continue lendo-o empolgada e ansiosa para cada capítulo.A parte Neji e Hina parece que foi "A" parte no capítulo passado pois todos estão comentando com grande tristeza e pena dos primos fato foi lindo e muito triste,acho que mostrou o amor que Neji sente por Hinata e apenas por ela ,pois ele demonstrou ser sem coração com qualquer outra alma que eu fiz realmente o "demônio" Hyuuga ser loucamente apaixonado pela Hinatinha fofinha,o fato dele choras mostra um amor sincero e mas fazer o Neji mudar da água pro vinho virando policial é realmente impossível capaz dele ser o policial mais corrupto do Japã Tenten não tinha aparecido ainda por que não era o momento mas aqui está ela e a sua entrada será muito importante para o desenrolar do quarteto NEJI,NARU,HINA E TENTEN que está fazendo mo polêmica nas minhas reviews **XD**. Temos um fã clube de Motoko Li aqui haha muitos começaram a ler Ino e Gaara apenas por causa dela.( apesar de Ino e Gaara no meu fic não estar exatamente como nos dela muitas características me inspirei ao ler os fics dela).OHHHHHHHHHH ESTOU TÃO FELIZ QUE TU ESTEJA GOSTANDO TANTO DO MEU FIC. Aprendendo a amar chegou ao fim mais fico feliz que tenha gostado de lê-lo enquanto estava em que o final tenha te agradado.

**Pandora Potter-jm:**Foi realmente muito tocante a cena de Neji e Hinata,umas das cenas que eu mais gosto do fic e posso dizer que é também uma das mais dramá sim beijo nesse capítulo e que beijo rapaz,fiquei sem fôlego quando reli...os dois estavam se engolindo não se beijando **XD**.Ahhhhhhhhh realmente é frustrante como o Gaara sempre corta o clima bem na hora "H" .Naruto é a chave do fic volto a repetir,acho que muitos vão se surpreender com a importância dele para o ao Itachi acho que nem precisa...só aquelas lambidinhas nas fotos da Ino já deixam claro as intenções depravadas dele**.o/** ohhhhhhhhhhh sim faça propaganda e aumente o meu público.Só me diga depois se seus primos gostarem

**lepitas**: Ohhhhh sim leitora fiel,em todos meus fics tu comenta fico tão feliz hahaha!**XD** sim ainda terá muito bang bang e depois desse amasso de Ino e Gaara muito kiss sempre sofre em todos meus fics **XD **acho que tenho tara por faze-la sofrer assim como a Sakura ser uma espécie maligna.

**Prii O.**: Eu imaginava que se tivesse alguém para protestar sobre NaruXHina essa pessoa seria você e foi um protesto chocante hahahahaa que me fez parar e reler três vezes tamanhos eram os argumentos para continuar o não posso revelar se eles vão ficar juntos ou não no fic você terá que descobrir isso durante a história lendo capítulo por capítulo e prestando atenção nos mínimos detalhes principalmente nas aparições da Tenten quando ela estiver sozinha com o palavras podem mostrar a linha final de qual casal vai realmente ficar para dar uma colher de chá o casal que será permanente será revelado no capítulo dez,vamos ver se tu descobre até lá.(putz queria dar mais dicas mas se fizer isso não vai ter graça ).Sim Naruto quer vingança agora o motivo hahaha também demorara um pouco a ser revelado **uu** apesar de ser imaginá não queira saber o que o Itachi quer fazer com a Ino é algo é esqueci que você é uma depravada,tarada que adora uma putaria **X3** Ino não implorar por uma noitada com o Gaara pode deixa que eu imploro por que eu não to agüentando o Gaara nesse fic ele ta mais gostoso que o Sasuke em **Aprendendo a amar XD.**Ahhhh sim outra coisa sua escritora vil e cruel cá estou eu sua fã chata novamente reclamando por uma ATUALIZAÇÃO DE Jealous HAHAHAHA.

**biahlemos:** melhor fic que tu já leu na vida? OHHHHHHH ASSIM MEU EGO EXPLODE DE FELICIDADE HAHAHA to começando a ficar convencida.**TT** que bom que consegui fazer você gostar um pouco de Neji e Hina por que eu adoro esse casal e me parte o coração ter que acabar com eles em alguma hipótese.

**Hidini-sama**:Ohhhhhhh mais uma das antigas leitoras,leu meu SasuxHina e agora está lendo meu GaaraxIno fico tão feliz com esse fato. heheh e obrigada pelos elogios fico rindo que nem idiota cada vez que recebo um acho que é por que os fics estão sendo apreciados mais do que o mundo não pode deixar de comentar sobre o fragmento Neji e Hina acho que o público gosta de ver Neji em um momento fofinho com a prima,principalmente esse Hyuuga from hell do meu Ino e Gaara estão caminhando para a "cama"aos pouquinhos pelo menos o primeiro passo já deram:Se beijaram que nem dois quanto a suas outras perguntas...A vingança do Naruto é meio que imaginável o motivo agora sobre o Itachi tentar algo tenho uma frase a dizer:Tudo que Itachi quer é uma ordem para essa humilde escritora.**X3** sacou?Quanto a pergunta foi respondida no próprio capítulo mais pelo Neji...e nesse capítulo pelo Sasuke.O que eles mias querem manter?As pessoas que é mais caro a um mafioso,a única coisa que eles não podem comprar.O Neji deixou claro que a Hinata é o mais importante em sua o Sasuke o que lhe é mais caro é a Sakura e seu futuro filho.Já o Kakashi o pobre tem um passado triste por isso não conseguiu entender até agora a pergunta...Bom leia o próximo capítulo que revelara o triste passado de a discussão capítulo dez será revelado o grande segredo de Tagushi.

**pekenahuchiha**:Nya **XD** quanto aos casais que tu deseja terá que ler o fic inteiro para ver se eles foram ou não escolhidos para interpretarem os casai secundá a resposta mesmo só nos penúltimos capítulos tem muito história pela frente to feliz que esteja adorando meu fic ,pois ele dá trabalho para eu li até o capítulo sete de hospede de primavera e amei também... estou me odiando por ainda não ter lido o final...AHHHHHHHHHHH TRABALHO DOS INFERNOS QUE NÃO SOBRA TEMPINHO PARA EU ME DIVERTIR LENDO FICS.

**Tifany:XD** hahah meu pai nunca me lembrava do dicionário...só do lanchinho( merenda sei lá como o povo chama hoje em dia – nossa to parecendo uma velha falando **¬¬"**)Hahahahaa tu odeia mesmo a Sakura hein...ok ok relaxa que ela não terá um fim feliz,acho que e um dos mais tristes,mas alguém da Hinata tem que sofrer não eh?que seja a piruá de cabelos ró argumento é o mais forte para Neji e Hina continuar como casal secundário,foi o que me fez pensar muito se eu ia manter ou não os casais que tinha uma conclusão...mas é SEGREDO.**XD **Leia o fic e terá a resposta e espero que Sakura não foi madura nesse ponto mas ela foi quando não revidou o copo d'agua por que afinal não foi uma agressão do tipo tapa,soco ou chute.( se fosse algo desse gênero ela tinha arrancado os cabelos loiros da Ino) sem contar que ela sabia que era a errada da histó velho ditado "Quem cala consente !" **O.o** nuss será que ele se encaixa no que eu to querendo dizer?hahaha deixa pra lá.Sinto em te dizer mas Sasuke-kun também não terá um final muito agradável **TT** apesar de me partir o coraçã Temari ta phodastica e ela vai meter bala em muita gente ainda hahahah Ela é o poder feminino no fic.Não vou ter tempo de explora-la com o Shika mas farei insinuações obre os dois que deixara claro que eles se pervão será distribuído apenas depois que ele botar para quebrar nos próximos capítulos...aiiiiiiii se ele sobreviver eu dou ele e as lambidinhas profanas do Uchiha mais velho para ti X3.

**Sabaku no Karina**: Ahhhhhh tu não foi à única que chorou na cena do Neji se eu for contar quantas pessoas revelaram que derramaram lágrimas junto com o Hyuuga gostoso da para fazer um fã clube de Neji e suas lágrimas.( mas realmente foi lindo eu fiquei abalada quando li...e aquela música foi perfeita para o momento)

**Bellatrix B.:**Ohhhhhhh tank you por acompanhar meus humildes uando os leitores ocultos se revelam no meu outro fic você citou betas...eu to a procura de uma realmente bo pra me ajudar,se conhece alguma disponível?

**Meygan Kaname:**Realmente acho que a pior humilhação pra uma mulher é ser violentada,é uma agressão física e psicológica muito forte e deve ser terrí que é um dos crimes mais ultrajantes,principalmente por que muitas jovens menores de idade e crianças ( do sexo masculino e feminino sofrem com tamanho abuso).Ahhhhh Hinata ama de mais o Neji e ve-lo tão frágil daquela maneira para o lado dela acho que despertou um pouco da antiga Hinata e tirou-a daquele transe mó mais uma que vota pela trama original da história entre Neji e Hina me dá mais alivio saber que não foi a muitos que eu desagradei não colocando o NejiXTen e Ino e Gaara estão tendo um desenrolar interessante,principalmente por que eles mais se provocam do que se beijam( eles só reprimem a tensão sexual.) Bom eu espero que continue gostando da história e que a cada capítulo você fique mais animada e que a curiosidade permaneça pois assim o final se torna mais interessante **;P**

**Lizinha-chan:** Hahaha tu nem imagina o quanto interessante vai bang bang entre os personagens from hell muita agarração...não só da parte de Ino e Gaara mas também de Neji e...SEGREDO.

**Tia Juh Thereza:** **o/** aweeeeeeeee que bom que tu fato acho que aquele foi um dos fraguimentos mais tristes do fic.( e o pior é que tem mais drama pela frente só não vou contar quem será o próximo personagem a sofrer).

**Miimi-chan:** **XD** hahahaha nossa olha que os capítulos nem estão tão grandes assim para você ter quase perdido a visão,agora que os capítulos vão ficar maiores tu fica cega de vez mais uma pessoa elogiando meu fic...hoje meu ego explode UAHUAHAUHAUAHU.( nossa to rindo que nem louca **XD**).Todos nos desejamos que Orochimaru tenha ido pro inferno,pelo menos sabemos que qualquer lugar que ele esteja ele não vai conseguir sentar pois Neji XD tratou de enfiar o cabo de vassoura Neji chorando foi lindo foi a parte que eu mais gostei do capítulo CÉUS TINHA QUE TER UMA TARADA ME COBRANDO DO ok o hentai vai acontecer mais ainda tem alguns capítulos pela frente,enquanto isso se delicie com o hentai de outros casais.

**Kadzinha:** NEJI E HANABI?Céus cada loucura que me pedem um dia eu infarto com os pedidos que os leitores me fazem.(Kiba e Hanabi?Ok você não é normal **XD **ero crazy )Espero que tu leia o meu fic até o fim sem se decepcionar se eu não colocar os casais ESTRANHOS que tu me pede hahahaha.

**Hinatinha-chan:** Ahhhhhhhhh Hina-chan sempre fiel o/ comentando em cada um dos meus fico tão feliz com sua atenção se sabe que eu adoro seus comentários neh?Bom eu já decidi qual casal ira permanecer mas não posso contar se não estraga o suspense,leia o fic e aos poucos tu vai descobrir,talvez você se decepcione...ou não** XD** ahhhhhh mistériooooooooo.

**Sabaku no Karina:**Hehehehe uma das leitoras emocionais,mas relaxa eu fiquei super abalada e também choraminguei na parte de Hina e foi a parte que eu mais gostei até agora do fic inteiro ( além do beijo de Ino e Gaara no capítulo seis hahahaha).Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e continue lendo o fic.

**Lua Evangeline:**AHHHHHHHHH SEU ELOGIO FOI O ESTUPIM PARA EU SAIR PELA CASA TÃO FELZI QUE O POVO ESTEJA GOSTANDO CO MEU FIC.( ele é importante pois eu estou tendo muito trabalho para escreve-lo,leio e relei mudo milhares de fraguimentos até eu achar que está perfeito para ser postado).Espero que tu tenha gostado desse capítulo principalmente do beijo de Ino e Gaara na e Hina tem muita história pela frente e tu vai se emocionar ainda muito com eles. espero que esteja ansiosa para o próximo capítulo.


	7. Depois que a neve derreter

_"Por que você ama quem você ama? _

_ Ninguém ama outra pessoa pelas qualidades que ela tem, caso contrário os honestos, simpáticos e não-fumantes teriam uma fila de pretendentes batendo à porta._

_ O amor não é chegado a fazer contas, não obedece a razão. O verdadeiro amor acontece por empatia, por magnetismo._

Ama-se pelo cheiro, pelo mistério, pela paz que o outro lhe dá, ou pelo tormento que provoca. Ama-se pelo tom de voz, pela maneira que os olhos piscam, pela fragilidade que se revela quando menos se espera.

Então que ela tem um jeito de sorrir que o deixa imobilizado, o beijo dela é mais viciante do que LSD, você adora brigar com ela e ela adora implicar com você. Isso tem nome."

(Martha Medeiros)

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo VII–** _Depois que a neve derreter_

Aquele era o hotel mais calmo da Jamaica. Apenas o som dos coqueiros se mexendo ao vento e das crianças brincando na rua podia ser escutado. Isso até uma semana antes quando Ino e Gaara ainda não estavam instalados naquele local. Os dois eram vistos como o casal centro das atenções. A rotina de ambos passou a ser uma cine novela para os outros hospedes e funcionários do hotel. Ninguém se incomodava com o barulho das brigas do ruivo e da loira, pelo contrário, achavam muito interessantes e ainda por cima rolava uma aposta de quem iria agarrar o outro primeiro. A maioria apostava que Ino seria a primeira a surtar diante de tamanha atração física.

_-AHHHHHHHHHHH!-_Ino assustada caiu da cama puxando o lençol junto a si. Sua face estava corada e seus olhos brilhando de uma maneira irritada. Ela olhou para o ruivo como se ele fosse uma espécie de pervertido perigoso. -_O que você faz deitado assim tão perto de mim?E AINDA SEM ROUPA!Não me diga que nós..._

_-Menina escandalosa! -_Gaara bocejou preguiçosamente. Falou em um timbre irritado, odiava ser acordado e aquilo estava se tornando um fato concreto dia após dia. Às vezes achava que Ino fazia propositalmente. De maneira grosseira ele se levantou da cama e disse ríspido em direção à loira no chão do outro lado da cama- _Não seja idiota eu nunca tocaria em um fio dos seus cabelos. Nada em você me interessa!-_mentiu ele emburrado. Na verdade estava doidinho para agarrar Ino naquele exato momento_._

Aquele era o tipo de frase que fazia o ego da loira murchar, além de fazê-la ficar ainda mais aborrecida com o ruivo. Ino fez bico e levantou-se do chão com o lençol cobrindo a pequena e fina camisola que ela vestia. Olhou para a samba canção que Gaara usava. - cinza claro com listras pretas – depois subiu o olhar para o dorso desnudo e talhado. Prendeu a respiração diante daquela visão. Era incrível como ele ficava ainda mais sexy com os cabelos desgrenhados e aquela cara de sono.

_-Não precisa falar desse jeito seu grosso!Além disso, eu não acredito em você!Sei que está doidinho para me pegar de jeito. - _Falou Ino com um timbre convencido ao se lembrar do beijo que havia trocado com o ruivo há uma semana atrás. Não haviam se tocado mais depois daquela ocasião, mas era visível para ambos que não demoraria muito para se beijarem novamente de maneira desesperada. - _E coloque uma roupa!Não sou obrigada a te ver pelado logo cedo._

_-Se você não percebeu eu estou vestido. -_Ele andou até a janela e abriu as cortinas sentindo os raios de sol invadirem o quarto. Apoiou-se no parapeito da janela e ficou a admirar as crianças brincando na rua. Ao longe podia se ver o mar.

As luzes do sol realçavam os cabelos vermelhos tornando-os vibrante. Como Ino desejava afundar as mãos naqueles fios e afaga-los. Sentir sua espessura e maciez. Admitia mesmo que o orgulho lhe doesse: Desejava aquele ruivo cretino intensamente a cada dia. Não se lembrava de ter desejado tanto assim alguém. Nem mesmo Sasuke.

_-Espero que você não esteja se referindo a essa tanga que você chama de roupa. _-A loira falou em um timbre zombadeiro sorrindo marotamente de lado. Gaara continuou de costa e a ignorou. Ino bufou raivosa e então voltou a falar jogando o lençol em cima da cama._ – Vou tomar um banho quando voltar para esse quarto eu quero que você esteja com uma roupa mais descente._

Mesmo depois que Gaara ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se fechando ele não se virou, preferiu continuar admirando a paisagem.

Nunca se imaginou em tamanha paz como se encontrava naquele momento. Sua rotina normalmente era matar, torturar, matar, torturar. O resultado de tudo isso era apenas sangue e morte.

Não havia uma noite se quer em que não tinha pesadelos com as pessoas que havia matado. Imaginava as esposas desses homens chorando desesperadas enquanto seus filhos, muitas vezes, crianças que não conseguiam entender de tamanha inocência que nunca mais veriam seus pais. Esse era o mais ameno dos pesadelos, ainda tinha aqueles em que se via matando crianças. Um passado sombrio e que fazia parte de si. Na verdade todos esses detalhes sujos e repugnantes ainda eram parte de seu presente. Um capacho dos Hyuuga e tudo que lhe fosse ordenado, mesmo que fizesse parte de um pecado que o levaria direto para o inferno, seria executado sem qualquer relutância.

Desviou a atenção da janela para a porta do banheiro a voz cantante de Ino preenchia o local. Como gostava de escutar a voz da loira. Ela lhe trazia paz, fazia-o se sentir menos sujo e diferente. Ao lado dela Gaara era apenas um homem normal que apreciava uma bela mulher. Apesar de sentir-se normal na maioria das vezes, no fundo se reprimia, afinal ele era um assassino e nada mudaria esse fato.

"**Quando eu encontro o sol da manhã.**

**Amplamente eu abro os braços e respiro fundo.**

**O sol me faz esquecer.**

**Das lágrimas derramadas ontem."**

Ino nem fazia idéia do tipo de pessoa que ele era. Será que se a loira descobrisse o repudiaria?Ele havia feito coisas que nem mesmo o perdão de Deus poderia salva-lo do inferno, pois ele mesmo não se perdoava.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O Japão amanhecera em um dia chuvoso. Nuvens cinza tampavam todo o céu não deixando que o sol se revelasse. As gotículas grossas de água deixavam os corpos que andavam pelas ruas encharcados e formavam grandes poças no chão.

A limusine preta parou em frente ao cemitério de Tóquio. Gai com o costumeiro palitó verde retirou o guarda-chuva de dentro do carro e ofereceu para Kakashi que já se encontrava ao seu lado com um olhar perdido e distante olhando além dos portões do cemitério fúnebre e vazio. O local estava deserto, nenhuma alma viva jazia ali, apenas os mortos repousavam em baixo da terra. Era incrível notar como um cemitério ficava ainda mais triste em meio à chuva, não era sombrio e medonho tão pouco agradável, era apenas melancólico.

Nas mãos de Kakashi jazia um grande buquê de rosas brancas. Vividas e belas o que fazia ser um verdadeiro contraste com o local onde seriam depositadas. Flores brancas eram para presentear noivas em pleno casamento, serviam para decorar igrejas, afinal elas representavam pureza. Para o líder Hatake aquelas flores representavam muito mais, era o símbolo da felicidade que havia tido no passado e que lhe fora tirada da forma mais cruel. Talvez fosse um castigo divino por suas atitudes sujas e desumanas.

_-Quando eu terminar aqui eu te ligo Gai pode ir. Provavelmente vou demorar!-_Kakashi deu dois tapinhas no ombro do homem de cabelos tigelinha. Gai era antes de tudo seu amigo, um dos únicos que entendia sua dor em estar ali e relembrar do passado.

_-Kakashi sabe que esse lugar não te faz bem, não fique aqui se culpando e martirizando pelo que aconteceu a sua esposa. Você não teve culpa. –_Kakashi apenas esboçou um meio sorriso triste ao amigo. Gai suspirou e então voltou a falar enquanto abria a porta da limusine para entrar. - _Estou esperando você me ligar!_

Após Kakashi constatar que a limusine já estava longe o suficiente ele voltou-se para o cemitério novamente e suspirou melancolicamente. Adentrou o local seguindo pelo caminho já conhecido. Três vezes por mês fazia questão de ir ao túmulo da esposa pessoalmente e depositar rosas brancas, as preferidas da falecida Anko.

Andou durante alguns minutos até chegar ao último túmulo em baixo de uma árvore de cerejeiras. Era o único túmulo em todo o local que não parecia esquecido, pois se encontrava impecavelmente limpo e repleto de flores. Mesmo não podendo vir pessoalmente mais vezes por mês Kakashi mandava um dos empregado a cada dois dias limpar o local onde sua amada Anko repousava e florir o túmulo deixando-o sempre alegre e belo como era sua falecida esposa quando se encontrava viva.

Parou diante do túmulo ouvindo apenas o barulho da chuva. Tirou o tampão do olho cego como se aquele fator fosse o que impedia de ver Anko ali diante de si, mas na verdade não fazia diferença estar ou não com o tampão, apenas via escuridão com aquele orbe.

O guarda-chuva não era mais necessário, precisava que aquela chuva tocasse-lhe o corpo e lavasse sua alma, ou pelo menos tirasse um pouco da sujeira existente nela. Largou-o no chão tendo agora apenas as flores em suas mãos e a sensação da chuva gélida lhe apossando do corpo.

_-Anko... É tão difícil acordar sem ver você ao meu lado na cama. É uma vida vazia sem o seu sorriso alegre, seu olhar maroto e suas provocações sem sentido. Sinto tanto a sua falta que estar vivo às vezes me parece um castigo e a morte uma benção._

Quantas vezes já pensara em tirar a própria vida para que talvez pudesse encontrar Anko novamente?Era idiotice pensar dessa forma, Anko fora uma boa mulher provavelmente o local onde ela se encontrava ele não poderia entrar. Os pecados que ele havia cometido eram imperdoáveis e sua passagem seria direta para o inferno, nem mesmo o cheiro do paraíso teria como recompensa sentir.

Talvez os únicos momentos que coisas boas tivessem passado por sua cabeça fora quando Anko fizera parte de sua vida. Ela simplesmente conseguira fazer com que ele visse tudo que existia ter beleza por mais aborrecedor e sem graça que pudesse parecer.

_**=Flashback= **_

_Em meio a toda aquela neve qualquer pessoa reclamaria e com ele não seria diferente. Como detestava o inverno e o frio, ver aqueles floquinhos caindo pela janela era tedioso, mas no momento não tinha mais nada para fazer a não ser ficar ali esperando a neve parar de cair ou ir ao porão averiguar as torturas que Gai estaria praticando a mando dele. A última opção era descartada, pois podia ouvir os gritos dos torturados do escritório._

_Deus deveria abolir o inverno das estações do ano. Afinal que tipo de pessoa gostava de tanto frio e toda aquela neve inútil?Foi então que ele notou um pontinho se mover animadamente perto dos portões da mansão. Parecia uma , por que andar em meio a toda aquela neve praticamente nua não era algo sensato. Talvez todo aquele frio tivesse afetado a cabeça daquela moça que dançava e rodopiava junto à neve que caia do céu._

_Estava intrigado com a criaturinha insana do outro lado do portão. Não tinha nada melhor a fazer. Por que não ir lá e conhecer a moça estranha que parecia não sentir todo o gelo daquela neve sobre o corpo seminu?_

_Após chegar próximo ao portão notou que ela vestia nada mais do que a roupa íntima. Agora sim, a achava louca e fora do normal. Será que havia um manicômio ali perto e ela havia fugido?Estava começando a achar melhor voltar para o escritório e escutar os gritos das vítimas de Gai. O olho sem o tampão visualizou a moça de curvas bonitas e um rosto jovial. Ela não era exatamente o padrão linda, mas tinha certa beleza._

_**-Hey mulher... Não está com frio?-**__perguntou sarcástico saindo dos portões da mansão._

_**-Acha que eu estou tremendo para fazer charme?É claro que estou com frio!- **__A jovem tinha um forte sotaque interiorano, provavelmente vinha de uma das províncias rurais . Estava explicado o porquê de ela estar quase pelada dançando e correndo na neve: Era uma caipira._

_**-Seria inteligente de sua parte colocar uma roupa. - **__ele olhou-a dos pés a cabeça e sorriu com uma mistura de malícia e sarcasmo._

_**-Obrigada pela preocupação**__! – disse com um sorriso maroto. - __**Mas você nem imagina o que me aconteceu... -**__ela fazia gestos afobados enquanto explicava o ocorrido, a maneira enérgica que ela falava fazia-o ter uma imensa vontade de rir. -__**Eu vim para capital em busca de trabalho e dois miseráveis me assaltaram quando eu estava andando pelas ruas, levaram todo o meu dinheiro e como se não bastasse ainda roubaram minhas roupas, até as que eu vestia. Se eu os pego juro que vou matá-los a pancadas!**_

_Ele não pode deixar de rir achando engraçada a frustração da mulher a sua frente. Ela tinha o semblante zangado e dava soquinhos no ar como se os dois ladrões estivessem em sua frente._

_**-Não sei qual é a graça, ta achando divertido me ver quase pelada seu pervertido?-**__comentou a moça tampando o busto com as mãos. O semblante franzido mostrando a indignação do desconhecido rir de sua desgraça._

_**-Impressão sua! -**__retrucou debochado. Ele tirou o sobretudo preto que usava e ofereceu a moça que aceitou de bom grado. Respirou aliviada quando sentiu a pele em contato com a lã quente. Kakashi então continuou a falar após ela estar vestida – __**Até alguns minutos estava pelada dançando na neve.**_

_**-Eu não estava dançando dã... Estava pensando, porém está muito frio então resolvi pular um pouquinho para me aquecer. -**__ela falou como se Kakashi fosse uma espécie de ignorante. Ele olhou-a surpreso pela resposta. Nunca imaginaria que ela estivesse ali pelada pensando. Realmente ela era uma espécie de louca._

_**-Pensando?Claro estava obvio!-**__comentou rodeando os olhos. Aquela moça era ainda mais estranha conhecendo-a pessoalmente. -__**Mas bom, não acho sensato que fique "pensando" nesse frio só de calcinha e sutiã, pode aparecer outro ladrão que lhe roube o pouco de roupa que lhe sobra**__. _

_**-Realmente é perigoso**__! -disse ela pensativa não notando a ironia do homem a sua frente. Ela era o tipo de mulher que ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia ter um ar maroto era inocente -__** Porém, eu precisava pensar o que vou fazer da minha vida.Não tenho pra onde ir, não tenho dinheiro e nem roupas.**_

_Deus não era justo, os pobres e indefesos sempre acabavam sofrendo. Sabia o que aconteceria aquela garota, ou ela morreria de fome, pois sem roupas nem um trabalho descente ela poderia arranjar para se sustentar, ou acabaria virando uma prostituta afinal já estava vestida com trajes perfeitos para um programa._

_Um sentimento de bondade se apossou dele momentaneamente. Iria ajudar aquela moça. Simpatizara com seu jeito arredio, enérgico. adoravelmente maroto e inocente._

_**-Qual o seu nome?**_

_**-Mitarashi Anko.**_

_**-Venha vou arranjar umas roupas para você e um pouco de dinheiro. -**__Ela murmurou "Hum", porém não seguiu Kakashi quando ele ordenou aos seguranças que abrissem os portões para os dois entrarem.__** – O que foi Anko vai ficar ai parada até congelar?**_

_-__**Você é muito suspeito, o que pretende fazer comigo?Você é alguma espécie de tarado ativo?**_

_Naquele momento ele não agüentou tamanho atrevimento da jovem, começou a rir das perguntas que ela fazia com o timbre desconfiado. Ele se oferecia para ajuda-la - algo raro da parte dele querer ajudar alguém – e ela acabava com todo aquele clima fraternal que se apossara dele em poucos minutos._

_**-É claro que eu não sou! Anko entre logo antes que pegue uma pneumonia, te dou algumas roupas e você come alguma coisa. Deve estar com fome.**_

_**- OHHHHHHHH você adivinhou estou morrendo de fome! -**__ a desconfiança se dissipou quando ela ouviu a palavra comida, provavelmente estava horas sem se alimentar apenas andando semi nua em meio a neve._

_Kakashi ordenara a Rock Lee que ele providenciasse uma roupa feminina para Anko vestir, não demorou mais de quinze minutos para que o rapaz chegasse com a muda de roupa. Anko vestiu uma meia calça preta de lã, uma saia verde que ia até os pés e uma blusa de gola branca. _

_Em uma das mãos torradas com geléia e na outra bolo, comia como uma morta de fome diante de uma mesa tão farta que provavelmente não teve durante toda sua vida. Kakashi olhava a jovem detalhadamente tentando entende-la, embora duvidasse que era uma espécie rara de pesso. Por mais que ele tentasse achar uma palavra para descrevê-la nunca achava a certa. Ou quem sabe fosse uma louca mesmo. _

_**-Você não acha a neve linda?-**__comentou Anko com a boca cheia de bolo olhando para a janela. Kakashi desviou os olhos da imagem da jovem para olhar os floquinhos de neve caírem._

_**-Não vejo nada de interessante. -**__respondeu de maneira tediosa._

_**-O que acha que acontece depois que a neve derrete?-**__Ela perguntou enquanto enfiava mais um pedaço de bolo na boca._

_Kakashi olhou-a como se Anko fosse uma espécie de ignorante. Que tipo de pergunta idiota era aquela?Era tão obvio. Iria deixar pra lá e responderia, afinal não podia esperar nada menos de uma caipira._

_**-Oras a neve vira água!**_

_**-Mas como é burro!-**__disse Anko rindo alegremente. Como era gotoso ouvir a gargalhada sincera e feliz dela. Era o que Kakashi sentia ao ouvir o riso da jovem. Com um sorriso ela respondeu__**. –Chega à quente e linda primavera.**_

_**=Fim do Flashback=**_

Anko fora sua mais quente e linda primavera durante os três anos em que viveram juntos. Depois de sua morte a vida dele não passava de um gélido e tedioso inverno. Era como se flores fossem impossíveis de brotar a sua volta.

Depositou o buquê sobre o túmulo e olhou algumas pétalas se soltarem das rosas. A chuva ficava mais agressiva à medida que o tempo passava, Kakashi estava tão encharcado que parecia ter emergido de dentro de uma piscina. Aquele estado parecia não tira-lo de suas lembranças, estava imune a toda aquela chuva.

Anko fora a única pessoa capaz de ver bondade nele, embora nunca realmente tivesse existido algo de bom em sua alma. Estava gravado em sua memória o dia em que ela descobrira que as mãos que a acariciavam na verdade eram garras cruéis de um mafioso homicida que matava sem dó nem piedade aqueles que atrapalhavam seus planos. Os olhos de Anko ficaram rasos de lágrimas, mas mesmo assim ela sorrira como se ainda houvesse esperança de salvação para a alma dele.

_**=Flashback=**_

_**-Anko!-**__chamava Kakashi pela esposa enquanto andava pela casa. Era sempre assim ela desaparecia e ele a encontrava nos lugares mais inusitados._

_Da última vez a achara em cima do telhado olhando as estrelas. Sorriu ao se lembrar dela incentivando-o a fazer o mesmo. __**"Kakashi não tenha essa personalidade de velho ultrapassado. Suba aqui e olhe as estrelas comigo!"**__ Admitia aquela fora uma das noites mais divertidas e felizes de sua vida e a mais inimaginável. Nunca se viu em cima do telhado da mansão contando estrelas de madrugada, rindo como uma criança que descobrira a melhor das diversões. Anko incentivava-o a fazer loucuras na concepção de Kakashi, mas não eram insanidades ruins, muito pelo contrário eram loucuras joviais como a dona das idéias._

_Estavam casados há quatro meses, e ele admitia os melhores de toda sua vida. Desde que Anko adentrara em sua rotina havia se afastado por um tempo dos negócios sujos que praticava, mas não havia rompido totalmente a ligação com a máfia. Aquele pequeno afastamento era resultado do medo de que se Anko descobrisse o lado sombrio de sua face e passasse a repudiá-lo, talvez o abandonasse e se arrependesse de te-lo escolhido como marido. _

_Depois de mais alguns minutos procurando a esposa finalmente a achou no quarto sentada próxima a janela. Estava silenciosa e distante. Ela desviou os olhos cor de mel da janela quando ouviu o barulho da porta ser aberta, os grandes orbes estavam inchados parecia ter chorado durante toda à tarde._

_**-O que foi Anko?**_

_**-Como assim o que foi?Kakashi o que é aquele homem praticamente morto no nosso porão?Ele parece ter saído de um filme de terror de tanto sangue. -**__Anko gritava exasperada. As mãos na cabeça como se tentasse achar uma resposta para o que havia visto._

_A indignação estava espelhada nos olhos cor de mel, Anko parecia fora de si como se não acreditasse naquilo que encontrara no porão. A mulher se perguntava como nunca havia desconfiado que o marido mexesse com esse tipo de coisa desumana e suja. Talvez pelo fato de Kakashi sempre fora carinhoso com ela em momentos íntimos, lhe dizer constantemente que a amava. Não conseguia pensar que dentro dele pudesse existir um demônio._

_Kakashi não possuía duas opções apenas uma... Dizer a verdade. Tentou toca-la e fazer com que a esposa se sentasse para escutar a história, mas Anko se desviara dele como se Kakashi fosse perigoso. De fato ela estava certa, ele era a reencarnação do perigo._

_-__**Não quero escutar desculpa alguma, o que você faz é contra todos os meus princípios. É contra a lei, é contra Deus!**_

_Ele iria perdê-la. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de fazê-la escutá-lo, perdoá-lo por seu caráter sujo, aceita-lo. Sem Anko sua vida não teria mais risos, alegria, amor... Sentido. Kakashi se aproximou mesmo contra a vontade dela, agarrou-a pelo braço delicadamente para que não a aterrorizasse. Ela tremia, agora não sorria mais com seu toque. Tinha medo._

_**-Você é a única pessoa que não precisa ter medo de mim Anko. Eu jamais te faria mal, muito menos deixaria que lhe fizessem alguma coisa. **__-as palavras eram sinceras, e ela sabia disso. Acalmou-se relaxando o corpo. Ao sentir que ela não correria para longe dele Kakashi a soltou deslizando as mãos carinhosamente pelos braços da moça__**. -Sente-se... Eu vou te contar tudo sem segredos, sem mentiras.**_

_Fora uma longa noite. Revelações sombrias em que Anko nunca imaginara que Kakashi fizesse parte. Ela não o culpava, desde criança ele apenas via matança, não tivera uma vida calma e simples no interior como ela. Desde pequeno Kakashi já era visto como futuro líder dos negócios Hatake. Ele seguira os passos do pai, nada mais, nada menos. Não conhecera outro modo de viver. O sangue mafioso corria em suas veias._

_**-Eu não concordo com nada do que você fez, nem o que faz. -**__os olhos cor de mel já se encontravam marejados para que novas lágrimas rolassem pelo semblante feminino. Kakashi pela primeira vez rezava, pedia a Deus para que Anko não o deixasse. –__**Quero que mande rezar uma missa para todas as pessoas que matou.**_

_**-Anko, não me deixe!- **__Os olhos sempre inexpressivos do líder Hatake espelhavam o medo, pequenas lágrimas brotavam ao imaginar a hipótese de Anko o abandonar. A mulher de olhos mel levou as mãos até a face do marido a acariciando suavemente como um carinho terno._

_**-Eu te amo tanto, tanto que não consigo te deixar mesmo depois de saber sobre essa vida de horrores a minha volta. -**__Ela puxou o corpo do homem para si lhe abraçando maternalmente como se quisesse protegê-lo dele mesmo. Então sorriu o mesmo sorriso que dava um significado para ele se considerar um homem feliz. - __**Eu ainda tenho esperança...**_

_**=Fim do Flashback=**_

A ingenuidade de Anko a fez se esquecer de um detalhe crucial, ficar ao lado dele também significava correr perigo. Se algum inimigo quisesse derrubá-lo ou atingi-lo em seu ponto fraco, ela seria o alvo principal**. **

Talvez bem lá no fundo ela já soubesse desse fato, mas o amara tanto que não se importara de correr perigo caso pudesse ficar com Kakashi. Um amor tão sincero e grande que ia além da morte.

Quantas e quantas vezes ela rezara pela alma dele pedindo a Deus que o perdoasse pelos seus crimes. Brigavam sempre que ela descobria que ele havia matado mais uma pessoa, no final ela sempre o perdoava pedindo apenas para ele mandar rezar uma missa pela vítima. Ele atendia ao pedido dela e em todas Anko comparecia e era a última a sair da igreja. Chorava como se fosse parente do defunto.

_-Você sempre fora bondosa de mais_! - disse Kakashi fechando os olhos como se procurasse a imagem de Anko em sua memória - _Eu não te merecia Anko, nem uma gota de suas lágrimas, nenhuma reza de sua parte nem ao menos seu maravilhoso sorriso._

Naquela época Tagushi já se tornara o principal líder da Yakuza e como ele pretendia fechar uma aliança com os Hatake constantemente aparecia na mansão com os outros líderes para uma confraternização mafiosa. Hiashi era quem comandava os Hyuuga na época, Neji o acompanhava como um discípulo em treinamento. Jiraya era o representante dos Uzumaki e Itachi dos Uchiha.

Anko sempre se trancava no quarto e se reusava a cumprimentá-los. Eles faziam parte da face sombria de Kakashi, o lado que ela tentava ignorar para continuar ali como esposa dele. Sempre soubera que isso a feria, mas mesmo assim não saía daquela vida e trazia as pessoas que ela detestava para dentro da casa onde moravam. Esse fora seu erro!O assassino de sua esposa freqüentara o mesmo teto que ela sem Kakashi perceber.

_**=Flashback=**_

_Nunca gostara do inverno, entretanto o agradecia todas as manhãs, afinal fora a neve e o frio que colocara Anko em sua vida. Todavia a partir daquele dia voltaria a repudiá-lo com mais força do que antes. Da mesma maneira que lhe trouxera sua amada esposa, também tirou._

_Quando chegara à mansão tudo já havia terminado. O médico cobria o corpo ensangüentado de Anko com um lençol branco, mas Kakashi ainda podia ver o sangue da mulher que amava no chão do quarto. Já havia visto milhões de vezes o líquido vermelho escarlate viscoso, todavia saber que esse sangue não era de suas vítimas e sim da pessoa que mais amava era doloroso, terrível...infernal. Sentia como se seu mundo tivesse desabado, como se mais nada tivesse cor ou cheiro. Perdia os sentidos pouco a pouco como se não fossem mais necessários__**.**_

_Havia vários cadáveres no chão, uma verdadeira chacina em que Itachi não poupara ninguém. Kakashi passou por cada um dos cadáveres sem ao menos olhar para os corpos e saber quem era, tinha apenas os olhos dirigidos para um dos mortos em especial. Seus passos eram lentos, queria demorar em chegar até ela, tirar aquele lençol e poder ver de perto que realmente era Anko. Sabia que não se agüentaria e cairia em prantos. Quem sabe a vontade de viver acabasse junto com a vida de sua esposa._

_Desabou no chão de joelhos. O sangue no chão manchando-lhe a calça. As mãos tremiam quando alcançaram o lençol puxando-o para baixo. Soltou um grito alto, melancólico, raivoso. A voz frustrada de Kakashi ecoou pelo recinto despertando a atenção dos médicos, Gai e sua esquadra de torturadores. _

_A imagem de Anko era das mais deprimentes e talvez escabrosas. Não dava para definir a pele alva, sua coloração passara a ser apenas escarlate, os furos de tiros pelo corpo eram mais de vinte como se ela tivesse sido metralhada. A Roupa estava aberta e rasgada. _

_**-O que os exames dizem?-**__perguntou Kakashi agressivamente para um dos médicos que examinara o corpo de Anko. O demônio interior dele estava refletido em sua expressão de raiva e ódio. A única que poderia domá-lo não existia mais, havia dado seu último suspiro apenas há algumas horas atrás._

_**-Olhando pelas vestes rasgadas e abertas, além de alguns machucados que parecem pancadas podemos constatar que essa mulher foi estuprada antes de ser metralhada. Mais de vinte tiros e a maioria a acertou no peito um ponto vital. Ela morreu instantaneamente, provavelmente alguma bala lhe acertou o coração. -**__Kakashi escutava tudo com atenção. Iria matar o desgraçado que fizera aquilo, faria-o sofrer tanto que o diabo não seria considerado tão ruim perto do líder Hatake. -__**Ela estava grávida de três meses, senhor!**_

_**=Fim do Flashback=**_

O que mais lhe doía era o fato de não terem apenas tirado-lhe Anko, mas também o direito de ser pai. Nunca saberia se o filho que ela esperava era na verdade um menino ou uma menina. Será que teria nascido com os mesmo olhos cor de mel de Anko?Seria algo que ficaria apenas na imaginação.

Mais tarde descobrira que Itachi havia armado aquela chacina na tentativa de tomar seu mercado consumidor, embora tivesse ido até o inferno atrás do ex-líder Uchiha nunca havia conseguido se vingar pela morte da esposa, e ainda perdera a visão de um dos olhos como mais um castigo pelos seus crimes.

Exatamente como alguns anos atrás, Kakashi caíra de joelhos no chão, porém era a terra molhada que lhe sujava a calça no momento. As lágrimas não podiam ser vista, pois estavam misturadas em meio às gotículas de chuva que lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Seus gritos de ira e lamúria eram abafados pelos trovões.

_-Me perdoe Anko!Se eu pudesse voltar ao tempo faria tudo diferente. Abandonaria a máfia apenas para que você continuasse viva, com o nosso bebê. _-afundou as mãos na terra apertando os grãos molhados com força entre os dedos. -_Eu te amo, e nada muda isso! Meu sentimento por você é a única coisa boa existente em mim._

Kakashi falava como se Anko pudesse ouvi-lo. Talvez realmente ela estivesse ali em espírito escutando cada lamento com pesar pelo final não ter sido feliz para os dois. A morte não era forte para apagar o amor entre o líder mafioso e a mulher do interior. O sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro era como o vento, ele não podia ver, mas podia sentir.

"**O que alguém como eu**

**Pode fazer é lhe enviar está canção de amor**

**Por favor, mostre-me seu sorriso sempre**

**Acontecendo o que acontecer**

**Por que esse é o meu tesouro"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usava uma saia preta justa que ia até metade das coxas torneadas, uma blusa vermelha escarlate revelando a curva dos seios fartos e blazer jogado por cima da blusa vermelha lhe dava uma imagem mais séria, contudo não deixava de ser sensual. Os lábios eram de um carmim tentador e os olhos âmbar eram emoldurados por cílios longos. Cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques cada qual de um lado da cabeça.

Tenten era conhecida como uma das melhores especialistas psicológicas do Japão, tanto que há dois anos atrás recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar nos U.S.A com presos da penitenciaria de segurança máxima do país Americano. Recusou, e permanecera no Japão. Agora estava frente a frente com um homem tão perigoso quanto aqueles presos do outro lado do mundo. Hyuuga Neji, um homem bonito, mas que em seu olhar já podia ser notado um brilho ameaçador. Aqueles grandes orbes perolados faziam-na tremer de medo e ao mesmo tempo de excitação. Ele era um homem incomum e que despertava a curiosidade dela.

Estava a três dias mantendo seções com Neji, o mafioso demonstrava claramente que se encontrava ali contra vontade. Na maioria das vezes mantinha-se em silêncio olhando para a janela, chão ou qualquer coisa que não fosse ela, mas ele também ouriçava comentários mordazes e grosseiros à psicóloga quando se sentia aborrecido com o silêncio que ele mesmo insistia em permanecer. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa já teria desistido do líder Hyuuga ou mandado-o para o inferno. Tenten no entanto, era diferente, para a chinesa Neji era um desafio que ela estava tentada a vencer.

Neji hora ou outra admirava as pernas esbeltas cruzadas a sua frente. Admitia que aquela mulher fosse linda e por demasiada sensual. Se fosse em outra situação,se aquela infeliz não estivesse tentando entrar em sua cabeça não se contentaria apenas em olha-la. Não admitia que outra mulher entendesse seu coração ou soubesse seus pensamentos. A única que tinha esse direito era Hinata.

_-Assim não teremos nenhum progresso Neji!Você podia pelo menos me contar o porquê se recusar a fazer esse tratamento? -_Tenten descruzou as pernas e se levantou da poltrona. Neji acompanhou o rebolado do quadril da moça que se dirigia até a janela.

_-Não gosto de você! -_respondeu ele áspero.

_-Pelo menos gosta das minhas pernas. _-comentou Tenten sorrindo maliciosamente. Olhou para o lado de fora da janela e visualizou Hanabi a caçula dos Hyuuga junto a Hiashi tomando chá no jardim. Hinata se encontrava junto do pai e da irmã, porém não falava, apenas observava as flores atentamente como se procurasse por alguma em especial. –_Se não quer fazer isso por você faça por sua prima!_

Neji retraio as sobrancelhas, olhou com furor para a mulher a sua frente. Ele não gostava que articulasse o nome da prima. Principalmente se fosse para ligar a ele, fazia-o lembrar que o que acontecera a Hinata era culpa exclusivamente dele. Se ele não fosse quem era, se tivesse dado mais atenção aos apelos e a segurança da prima talvez ela não tivesse sido surrada e estuprada.

Com força ele desferiu um soco na parede assustando Tenten que se encontrava absorta olhando a cena no jardim. Desviou os olhos cor de âmbar para o homem de olhos perolados que se encontrava agora de pé com o punho contra a parede. De início a respiração dela ficou pesada com medo da cólera que ele transparecia, aos poucos se recomposto tirando a expressão assustada do semblante. Se mostrasse a ele o receio que sentia não conseguiria ganhar esse desafio que tanto almejava. Tinha que desafia-lo, continuar a cutucar onde lhe doía. Apenas assim, talvez ele começasse a desabafar.

_-O que foi?Se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu a ela?Escutar o nome HINATA é um martírio a você?-_Tenten deu dois passos para frente com as mãos na cintura.

_-Cala boca sua vadia! -_os dentes trincados rangiam. Ele tinha uma imensa vontade de enforcar aquela mulher a sua frente.

_-Não sou nenhuma vadia! - _disse Tenten zangada com a agressão verbal desferida a si. _-Não desconte em mim sua frustração por não ter conseguido proteger sua prima._

Agora era impossível tentar esconder o medo que sentia dele. O líder Hyuuga avançava em sua direção com o olhar espelhado a farpas de ódio. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ser tão atrevida e provocativa nas palavras, isso ainda poderia lhe custar alguma agressão física ou até mesmo um tiro. Aquele não era o tipo de homem para se brincar com a mente e sentimentos.

Ele a encurralou contra a estante de livros. Tenten estava arfante, com receio que ele tirasse a pistola da cintura e lhe metesse uma bala na cabeça. Começava a achar que ser psicóloga dos presos dos EUA era um desafio mais seguro do que se envolver com aquele homem a sua frente.

Neji grudou o próprio corpo contra o dela a prendendo entre ele e a estante. Tenten gemeu de dor ao sentir a madeira dura pressionada em suas costas com força. Uma das mãos dele lhe segurava pela cintura com brusquidão para que ela não fugisse enquanto a outra rodeava seu pescoço. Ele não estava fazendo uma piada com aquele gesto, a mataria estrangulada sem qualquer consideração.

_-Me solta seu cachorro!Eu não fui paga para ser seu saco de pancadas! -_mesmo naquela situação ela ainda tinha um pouco de ousadia para agredi-lo verbalmente. Não iria ficar calada enquanto ele ameaçava sufoca-la.

Ele sorriu. Pela primeira vez desde que Tenten havia conhecido-o podia visualizar um sorriso naqueles lábios. Para sua própria surpresa não estava mais com medo ou tremula e sim encantada. Neji era uma verdadeira incógnita. Arrepiou-se ao sentir os lábios dele próximos ao lóbulo de sua orelha. Então ele lhe sussurrou com um timbre ameaçador e ao mesmo tempo sensual.

_-Não queira saber o que se passa em minha mente Tenten, você pode se arrepender de desvendar meus pensamentos. –_afastou-se dela o suficiente para que a psicóloga não estivesse mais espremida entre a prateleira e o corpo masculino.

_-Está me ameaçando_?-Tenten deu um forte empurrão em Neji, andou apressada até a outra extremidade do escritório. Esfregava delicadamente a pele do pescoço que se encontrava levemente dolorida.

Ele sorriu de lado enigmaticamente diante da pergunta da chinesa. Abriu a porta do escritório ameaçando sair, mas antes que concluísse aquela ação ouviu a voz feminina o chamar novamente com um timbre aborrecido.

_-Neji, nossa seção não acabou!_

Ele não respondeu ao protesto de Tenten. Fechou a porta bruscamente e andou o mais rápido possível para longe daquela invasora de mentes. Por um momento achou que iria mesmo enforca-la, mas olhar aquela boca vermelha e atrevida tão próxima da sua fez com que outros sentidos fossem ativados. Hormônios. Fazia quanto tempo que não transava?Uma semana. Era de enlouquecer qualquer homem, até os mais controlados como ele. Já havia se esquecido como era prazeroso acariciar o corpo de uma mulher, ouvir gemidos roucos em seu ouvido, unhas lhe arranhando a pele. Por mais irritante que Tenten fosse ela não deixava de ser uma bela mulher e ele não deixava de ser um homem com os mesmo desejos carnais que qualquer outro.

Os barulhos de risos vindo do jardim fizeram com que os pensamentos profanos se dissipassem e ele dirigisse a atenção para a janela da sala que dava vista para o quintal da mansão. Hanabi ria alegre enquanto enfeitava os longos cabelos de Hinata com flores. Hiashi sentado à mesa tomando chá olhava suas filhas zelosamente como se a qualquer momento alguém pudesse atacá-las.

Neji prendeu os olhos na imagem doce de Hinata. Ela sorria gentilmente para a irmã não se importando com a maneira desajeitada que Hanabi mexia em seus cabelos. As marcas das agressões na qual fora praticada contra a primogênita Hyuuga já haviam desaparecido, agora apenas restavam às cicatrizes internas.

Hinata continuava linda, nada parecia abalar o encanto que ela produzia nos olhos do líder Hyuuga. Seus gestos delicados, a aparência suave e angelical. Achava-se profano e pecador desejar aquele corpo. Ele não tinha o direito de desejar possuí-la. Hinata provavelmente nunca mais iria querer ser tocada por mãos masculinas, afinal havia provado um gosto amargo pelo toque sexual, sem pudor, sem carinho, apenas agressões.

Guardaria aquele desejo de te-la. Seria silencioso assim como ela em um ato de penitencia. O próximo passo que deveria seguir era esquecê-la, pois o sentimento que sentia por ela já havia feito mal suficiente a jovem de olhos perolados.

No fundo sabia que seria algo impossível. Hinata era eterna, mas ele podia ao menos tentar arranca-la de seu coração, mesmo que no final ele morresse pela falta de seu anjo em sua vida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Temos que escolher dois nomes Sasuke, não sabemos se é menino ou menina nosso bebê._

Sakura estava radiante desde que Sasuke prometera se afastar temporariamente dos negócios da Yakuza. O líder Uchiha comprara passagens para Paris onde ficariam até o bebê nascer. Em três dias estariam em um avião para França, longe de qualquer tentativa maluca de Tagushi em se vingar pela decisão de Sasuke.

A mulher de cabelos róseos estava sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona do escritório de Sasuke, folheava uma revista com o significado de nomes a procura de um para o bebê que esperava. Falava sem pausa dos planos que tinha sobre a família que construiriam e planejava o próximo filho. Sasuke apenas escutava sem dizer nada. Às vezes murmurava "Hum..." ou fazia um simples comentário como: "Do jeito que você achar melhor está bom!". Ele também estava feliz com a idéia de ser pai, mas a preocupação que atormentava sua mente era mais forte que essa felicidade.

Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer a Sakura e ao bebê. Sabia que se Tagushi não o atacasse provavelmente Itachi tentaria, esse último nem precisava de motivos para o homicídio. Seria uma espécie de diversão. Sakura seria o alvo, ela era o ponto fraco do líder Uchiha.

O que é mais caro a um mafioso?Essa pergunta Sasuke sabia responder. A resposta era simples: A pessoa que amava. E ele amava Sakura apesar de não fazer declarações constantes. Tentava demonstrar o que sentia com gestos. Desistir daquilo que sempre fora sua vida como a Yakuza por ela valia muito mais do que três palavras como: Eu te amo.

_- Estava pensando... Se for menino podemos chamá-lo de Sasuke. -_ela sorriu em direção ao futuro marido do outro lado do escritório_. -Sempre gostei do seu nome._

_-Hum... – _foi o que Sasuke murmurou. Ela não precisava de mais palavras dele, entendia perfeitamente que ele havia gostado da idéia. Com um sorriso ela voltou a folhear a revista novamente.

Era impressionante como ela o conhecia. Sabia diferenciar ate mesmo os "Hum..." que ele exclamava. Ela identificava quando era de degrado, felicidade ou indiferença. Sasuke ainda não sabia como ela havia penetrado tão profundamente em sua alma a ponto de saber até mesmo o que ele pensava e sentia. De todas as mulheres que tivera na vida, ela fora a única capaz de fazer com que ele pensasse em mais do que somente sexo. Por Sakura era amor não apenas desejo carnal.

_-E se for menina?Ainda estou em duvida do nome. _-Sakura parou em uma página em especial lendo atentamente os nomes ali escritos procurando um que lhe agradasse.

O celular de Sasuke tocou chamando a atenção da mulher de cabelos róseos. Ela levantou os olhos esmeraldas em direção ao marido como se quisesse saber quem ligava para ele. Sasuke, porém ignorou a noiva, pegou o celular e olhou no visor tentando identificar o número na tela, porém desconhecia. Não parecia nem ao menos ser um telefone do país, pelo prefixo era uma ligação internacional.

_-Alô_**. -**Sasuke suspeitava quem era a pessoa que ligava, talvez por isso tenha aberto o celular de maneira afobada e nervosa como se quizesse de uma vez tirar a torturante duvida.

**-Fico me perguntando: Que tipo de pai você vai ser? Provavelmente um fracassado como o nosso. -. **Ele não precisava escutar muito aquele timbre debochado e maldoso para identificar o dono da voz. As insinuações buliçosas continuavam as mesmas**. **Com uma gargalhada maliciosa Itachi complementou**. – Sabia que aquela vadia não ia demorar muito tempo para arrumar uma maneira de prender você nas garras dela. Sabe o que é o pior de tudo?Você foi trouxa o suficiente para cair.**

_-Lave sua boca imunda antes de se referir a ela seu cretino. -_Sasuke respondeu as ofensas à altura.

Nunca escondera o atrito entre ele e o irmão mais velho, com o passar do tempo todo aquele rancor entre os dois foi ficando mais nítido. Todavia o que realmente estava incomodando Sasuke no momento não eram as ofensas e sim o fato de Itachi já saber que Sakura estava grávida. Aquilo representava apenas uma coisa: PERIGO.

**-Imunda é essa vadia que você chama de noiva!Mas sempre soube que você não tinha bom gosto. Mas vamos mudar de assunto irmãozinho eu liguei apenas para lhe dizer algumas palavras.**

_-Não quero escutar nada que venha de você. -_Sasuke estava prestes a desligar o telefone celular. Seu humor começava a ficar exaltado ao escutar a voz de Itachi. Todavia ouviu uma exclamação de aviso do outro lado da linha, a voz de Itachi não era debochada era áspera.

**-Não desligue a porra desse telefone ou vai se arrepender!-**Ao constatar que Sasuke continuava na linha Itachi com o mesmo timbre áspero voltou a falar ameaçadoramente**. –Eu vou me vingar de você por ter se aliado ao bastardo do Tagushi, e principalmente por ter tirado o poder da família de minhas mãos. Diga adeus a essa vadia ao seu lado, pois não vai te-la por muito tempo. **

_- SE FIZER ALGUMA COISA EU JURO QUE TE CAÇO ATÉ O INFERNO!. -_Sasuke havia perdido o controle da situaçã sempre assim desde pequeno, o irmão mais velho era o único que o fazia perder a pose.

Sakura olhava assustada para o líder Uchiha gritando no celular. Imaginava com quem o futuro marido falava e o que o indivíduo do outro lado da linha dizia a Sasuke para ele perder o controle daquela maneira.

**-Eu sou o próprio inferno Sasuke!-**Foram as últimas palavras de Itachi antes de ele encerrar a ligação.

Sasuke permanecera em silêncio com o celular ainda no ouvido. A ameaça de Itachi ecoava em sua mente. Sempre soube de certa forma que mais cedo ou mais tarde o irmão mais velho iria querer se vingar por ter sido deposto do cargo de líder dos negócios da família, mas não imaginava que aconteceria tudo tão rápido e que acabaria envolvendo a pessoa mais especial no momento em sua vida.

Saiu do transe em que se encontrava quando sentiu as mãos de Sakura em seu braço. Olhou nos olhos verdes esmeralda assustados. Ela queria explicações, mas ele não revelaria qual fora o principal ponto da conversa de minutos atrás. Sabia que tal revelação seria um pesadelo para a mulher de cabelos róseos e que bons sonhos com o futuro não estariam mais presentes quando ela fechasse os olhos.

_-Sasuke o que aconteceu?Quem era no telefone?- _a voz feminina era preocupada. Por mais que ela perguntasse sabia que ele não lhe responderia as perguntas.

Ele tocou suavemente nos lábios rosados da noiva surpreendendo-a com o gesto carinhoso. Beijou suavemente a boca feminina e depois abraçou protetoramente Sakura, como se seus braços pudessem protegê-la das intenções sádicas de Itachi.

Por que aquela sensação ruim não lhe saia do peito?De alguma maneira Sakura sentia que aquele era o último abraço entre os dois.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O sol escaldante da Jamaica refletia sobre as águas cristalinas do mar. O barulho das ondas colidindo contra a areia era um som calmante. A areia era fina e branca repleta de conchas coloridas e de formas variadas. Um lugar paradisíaco em que pessoas milionárias escolhiam para gastar suas fortunas. Era um dinheiro bem gasto, pois o local valia a pena.

Ino usava um biquíni preto tomara-que-caia provocante, realçava cada curva e saliência do corpo da loira. Os cabelos dourados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e ela usava óculos de sol escondendo as grandes orbes azuis. Não estava nem um pouco interessada nos vários olhares masculinos de cobiça sobre si. Se fosse à antiga Ino faria charme e talvez até mandasse beijinho aos seus admiradores. Porém a situação era outra, sua preocupação estava em certo ruivo gostossimo ao seu lado. Gaara usava somente uma sunga preta deixando o corpo talhado à mostra e esse pequeno detalhe chamava a atenção das mulheres que dividiam a praia com os dois.

"_Essas assanhadas não tem mais nada pra fazer do que ficar admirando esse idiota?". _Pensava enciumada. Se soubesse que Gaara iria atrair tantos olhares femininos nunca teria insistido tanto para ele ir à praia com ela. Estava começando a preferir que tivessem ficado no quarto do hotel, pelo menos lá ele seria somente dos olhos dela.

Ino usava óculos escuros não pelo sol e sim porque não queria que Gaara notasse que ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele. Os cabelos ruivos iluminados pelo sol, balançavam suavemente de acordo com a brisa, o físico exuberante e os olhos tão verdes quanto às águas do mar. Ele era a imagem do tipo de homem que toda mulher sonhava em ter na cama. O ruivo estava deixando-a com uma incrível vontade de agarrá-lo. Principalmente quando ela lembrava-se do beijo em que haviam soubesse que era tão bom aquele toque de lábios tinha o beijado a muito mais tempo.

A loira sorriu maliciosamente e de dentro da bolsa de praia tirou o caderninho que costumeiramente escrevia seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Desde que fugira do Japão ainda não havia registrado mais nada nas folhas que guardavam seus segredos mais profundos e sentimentos mais sinceros.

"Às vezes me pergunto se conhecer Gaara não estava prescrito em meu destino. Ele é como a pedrinha no meu sapato, mas ao visualizá-la posso notar o quão preciosa é. Não sei explicar esse sentimento que brota no meu coração quando estou ao lado dele, essa vontade de sentir seu cheiro mais de perto ou poder ver a íris de seus olhos todas às manhãs. Escutar a voz dele se tornou uma melodia aos meus ouvidos – mesmo que muitas vezes seja composta por palavras irritantes e grosseiras – Ele me libertou do casulo que antes me aprisionava. Esse ruivo irritante faz com que eu sinta, deseje... Viva!

Quero ler seus pensamentos e saber o que pensa de mim. Quero que seus olhos me vejam como uma mulher. Quero que seu corpo não consiga mais viver sem tocar no meu. Gaara... Gaara... Gaara você não saia da minha cabeça.

Que tipo de droga havia em seu beijo para me viciar?Ou seria uma espécie de manjar do paraíso?Pois foi assim que me senti entre as nuvens. Quero tanto poder provar mais uma dose de você!Deixe-me ser sua mulher só por uma noite?"

Ela suspirou cansada. Estava começando a achar que gostava até de mais do ruivo ao seu lado. Não queria ser apenas uma diversão para espantar o tédio e a tensão dele, queria mais... Muito mais.

_-Menina saía do sol ou vai torrar!_-chamou o ruivo a atenção da loira friamente.

Gaara nem fazia idéia do tormento de sentimentos que Ino sofria. Tinha os próprios dilemas para entender e resolver. Quando fora designado para ser segurança de Ino a princesinha da máfia, achava que seria algo rápido e temporário, logo Tagushi conseguiria matar o infeliz que atentara contra a loira e Gaara poderia voltar a servir os Hyuuga. Não fora como planejara. Tivera que passar mais tempo ao lado de Ino e aos poucos fora descobrindo suas qualidades. Ela não era simplesmente um rosto bonito e um corpo tentador, tampouco só futilidades. Ino era mais!Ela era o amor...

Uma jovem sonhadora que tinha esperança de sair daquele mundo de terror que a rodeava e viver em um conto de fadas. Tão inocente!Um dia a princesa teria que virar rainha, e nesse fatídico dia, talvez essa Ino despreocupada, romântica, jovial tivesse que desaparecer para que a nova líder da Yakuza surgisse.

-_Gaara não seja chato ok?_ – Ino respondeu malcriada sem olhá-lo.

Para o delírio do ruivo – e do restante da população masculina da praia – Ino virou-se de costas para tomar sol. Ele pode visualizar as nádegas firmes e redondas encaixadas no provocante biquíni. Suspirou cansado, não tinha vocação para ser o "pai" dela. Se Ino queria tostar naquele sol deixaria, quem sabe mais tarde ela deixasse-o passar creme na pele macia e queimada para amenizar o ardido. O ruivo sorriu de lado ao se imaginar tocando na loira. Beija-la apenas não o saciaria, queria poder sentir a textura da pele feminina.

Ao perceber o rumo de seus pensamentos ele levantou-se bruscamente chamando a atenção de Ino. A loira olhou-o interrogativamente querendo saber o motivo daquele movimento. O ruivo, porém não respondeu ao olhar interrogativo dela, apenas andou em direção a água cristalina e gélida do mar. Precisava de um pouco de água fria no corpo, pois pensar em Ino deixava-o mais quente do que deveria.

Gaara havia tomado consciência de que não via a loira como menina, e sim como mulher. Uma mulher que ele passara a desejar ardentemente. Ino era proibida a ele!Estava na hora dele aceitar esse fato.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A noite havia caído rápido. O céu Jamaicano estava recoberto por um véu estrelado, a lua minguante era brilhante e esbranquiçada. Em menos de dois dias ela mudaria para uma nova fase e concerteza seria a atração do local, principalmente para os casais que gostavam de trocar beijos ardentes sobre a luz do luar.

O quarto mais barulhento do hotel Jamaicano era o 302. Para a alegria dos outros hospedes e funcionários estava acontecendo mais um "capítulo" da "cine novela" favorita deles:Ino e Gaara Loves ou melhor Fights.

_-Ahhhhhhh Não esbarra em mim seu idiota, não ta vendo que eu estou toda vermelha! -_choramingo Ino aos gritos. Gaara nem ao menos havia encostado na loira,passara apenas perto dela o suficiente para Ino arrumar a desculpa de começar a discutir com ele._ –Tó toda ardida!_

O ruivo olhou-a com o semblante aborrecido. Ele havia avisado-a que isso iria acontecer, mas ela nunca o escutava. Ino era a mulher mais teimosa e malcriada que já havia conhecido. O pior de tudo era que a loira nunca admitia que estivesse errada, mesmo depois dos desastres.

_-Eu poderia nesse momento jogar na sua cara que eu te avisei que isso iria acontecer, mas sinceramente não vou perder meu tempo. _-ele ouviu-a resmungar alguma espécie de palavrão. O ruivo sorriu maldosamente e fez um comentário para irritá-la ainda mais, o que não era um fato muito difícil. _-Mas você fica muito mais bonita com essa cor avermelhada. Parece um camarão ou lagosta, ou qualquer tipo de crustáceo asqueroso._

A loira jogou a primeira coisa que viu em sua frente em cima de Gaara. Um vaso branco que pertencia ao hotel. Ino nunca tivera boa mira então o ruivo nem ao menos precisou desviar do objeto direcionado a ele. O barulho do vidro se quebrando ecoou pelo quarto. Ino soltou uma exclamação frustrada de não ter atingido a cabeça vermelha de Gaara. Histérica a loira voltou a falar mostrando-se ofendida com o último comentário do ruivo em compará-la com um crustáceo nojento.

_-Eu pareço uma sereia não um crustáceo seu imbecil!E AI DE VOCÊ SE FALAR O CONTRÁRIO!_

_-Não destrua o hotel! –_disse ele calmo ignorando completamente a ameaça da loira_. – Menina vá tomar um banho, depois vou passar um creme em você para aliviar esse ardido._

Ino havia escutado certo ou estava tendo alguma espécie de delírio devido ter ficado muito tempo exposta no sol? _"Céus o sol deve ter fritado o meu cérebro!"._ Gaara estava se oferecendo para passar creme nela?Aquilo só podia ser um sonho ou algo do gênero. Beliscou o braço para ter certeza de que estava acordada, soltou um gritinho de dor devido à pele que ardia. Sorriu radiante. Não era um sonho!Naquele momento perguntou-se se ele se oferecia para passar o creme nela apenas para não ouvi-la mais reclamando ou se era uma desculpa apenas para tocá-la. Quem sabe fosse os dois. Mas pouco lhe importava a única coisa que ela queria era sentir o toque dele sobre si.

_-Eu... Vou para o banho._

Foram as últimas palavras da loira antes dela entrar no banheiro. Queria tomar aquele banho o mais rápido possível porque depois cairia direto no paraíso ao sentir as mãos de Gaara sobre si.

O ruivo acompanhou a imagem da loira com o olhar. Sorriu de lado ao ver o quão mansa ela havia ficado ao escutar a proposta dele. Para Gaara não era segredo o que Ino desejava. Ela não conseguia esconder que ansiava ser dele, não apenas os lábios, mas sim de corpo inteiro.

Os pensamentos do ruivo foram interrompidos com o toque do celular. Ele pegou o aparelho e visualizou o número tentando identificar quem ligava. Atendeu a chamada quando reconheceu o número da irmã mais velha.

_-Oi Temari. -_ele não havia atendido de maneira muito animada. A irmã interrompeu-o em um momento importante em que estava se decidindo se ia ou não fazer algo mais do que passar creme no corpo de Ino.

**-"Seu irmão desnaturado!Você não me vê há séculos e quando eu ligo você me atendente dessa maneira desanimada." -** Temari de início falava em timbre irritado, mas logo mudou o tom para uma voz maliciosa e insinuante. -" **Ou será que atrapalhei alguma coisa?Como está Ino?"**

_-Temari você não atrapalhou, muito pelo contrário estava mesmo querendo falar com você._ -disse Gaara mantendo-se imparcial diante das insinuações maliciosas da irmã – _Ino está ótima!Continua gritando como sempre e reclamando que aqui não tem o hidratante preferido dela._

Temari riu do último comentário do irmão. Era cômico imaginar o sempre atroz e apático Gaara cuidando de alguém como Ino. O irmão caçula nunca fora de expressar os sentimentos. Demonstrar indício de raiva, felicidade, tristeza ou qualquer coisa que insinuasse que ele também era humano e possuía coração, não era do feitio do ruivo. Porém desde que começara a tomar conta da herdeira da máfia ele parecia ter se esquecido de esconder as emoções.  
_ Deixando Ino e suas frescuras de lado, gostaria de saber como anda a situação no Japão?_

**-"De mal a pior Gaara, por isso que eu te liguei!" **-Temari suspirou aborrecida como se aquele assunto não lhe agradasse.** -"Sasuke rompeu a aliança com os Yamanaka, Hyuuga e Hatake. A família Uchiha pretende se manter neutra nessa guerra pelo poder da Yakuza."**

_-Porque ele tomou essa decisão?Não é sensato ele se manter neutro em uma guerra em que se é obrigado a escolher um dos lados. -_Gaara parecia interessado no que a irmã tinha a lhe dizer, principalmente porque o envolveria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Seu destino não era ficar ali em baixo de um sol escaldante ou noites estreladas ao lado de Ino. Sua missão era participar daquela guerra com uma arma na mão fazendo o que sabia melhor... Matar.

**-"A noiva dele está grávida, pelo menos fora isso que eu ouvi Neji dizer a Hiashi-sama. " -**Gaara não fez nenhum comentário diante desse fato, mas pensou na reação de Ino caso ela soubesse que a ex - melhor amiga estava esperando um bebê do homem que ela dizia amar. Uma irritação se apoderou do ruivo, havia esquecido desse detalhe de que a loira sentia algum sentimento estúpido pelo líder Uchiha. Era idiota em pensar que a princesinha da máfia estava realmente interessada nele, talvez ela apenas estivesse querendo uma diversão extra para se distrair enquanto permanecesse na Jamaica e usara Gaara para esse fato. Apagou aqueles pensamentos de sua mente ao escutar a voz de Temari novamente do outro lado da linha. –**"Tagushi esta furioso e acho que alguma desgraça pode acontecer com a família Uchiha!Eu é que não queria estar na pele deles quando a ira do chefão for descarregada, você sabe que Tagushi é vingativo."**

_-Temari no meio em que vivemos desgraças fazem partes da rotina. -_comentou o ruivo friamente.

Para Gaara pouco importava o que acontecesse a família Uchiha. Eram uma família de mafiosos e já ordenaram a morte de milhares, se por algum acaso um deles morresse não seria mais nada que o merecido. Era isso que o ruivo pensava.

**-"Sabe Gaara, às vezes eu realmente acho que você não tem um coração!Sorte que Ino apareceu na sua vida e fez com que essa minha suspeita estivesse errada."**

_-Temari não gosto de insinuações!_-disse o ruivo aborrecido ao entender o que a irmã queria dizer.

**- "Não vamos brigar ok?Bom vou deixar você ai sossegado com a sua loira, se eu tiver qualquer notícia ou informação importante eu te ligo."-**Temari nem ao menos esperou o irmão lhe dizer tchau ou protestar pelo comentário de "sua loira",desligou o telefone antes que Gaara lhe xingasse ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

_-Temari?Droga odeio quando você faz isso!- _o ruivo jogou o celular sobre a mesa irritado. Esperava que o aparelho tivesse quebrado com a colisão e não precisasse mais receber ligações da irmã com comentários desagradáveis.

O ruivo estava tão preocupado em xingar a irmã por pensamento que não notou certa loira apenas de toalha o olhando aborrecida, da porta do banheiro escutara apenas a última frase da conversa ou seja achava que a tal Temari fosse uma espécie de namorada ou amante de Gaara. O ciúme lhe invadiu o corpo. "Esse idiota fica ai me seduzindo, mas não passa de um cretino!". Pensou a loira aborrecida. Ele não tinha o direito de brincar com os sentimentos dela daquela maneira, era crueldade.

_-Eu disse que nenhuma mulher te suportava!Levou um fora Gaara?-_perguntou a loira com um timbre rancoroso. Não deixaria que ele soubesse que a suspeitas dele ter uma mulher a quem amava a machucasse tanto. Bancaria a indiferente e sarcástica.

O ruivo virou-se para a direção da onde vinha a voz conhecida que ele tanto gostava de ouvir, mas não admitia.

Lá estava Ino, linda e molhada. O semblante com uma expressão aborrecida, seus olhos azuis transparecendo certa magoa. A toalha rosa curtinha não cobria metade das coxas delgadas deixando-as a mostra para o deleite dos olhos masculinos. A curva dos seios estava exposta. As gotinhas de água que escorriam pelo corpo feminino, tornavam-na uma imagem mais sensual e atraente. Gaara não pode conter a vontade de secar uma por uma daquelas gotículas com a boca. Visualizou encantado os longos cabelos loiros soltos. As madeixas douradas eram tão brilhantes que ofuscavam a visão.

A boca do ruivo ficou seca. Ele precisava "beber" daquela água que escorria no corpo da mulher a sua frente. Talvez aquela sede repentina fosse apenas uma desculpa para tocá-la mais afundo como desejava constantemente nos últimos dias. A palavra _PROIBIDA_ por mais que ecoasse em sua mente ele ignorava. Não tinha mais escapatória!Por mais que tentasse fugir daquele desejo que lhe invadia o corpo toda vez que ficava perto da loira ele sempre o alcançava tornando-se ainda mais forte.

_-Vai ficar parado que nem um idiota olhando para minha cara?Por que em vez de você perder seu tempo olhando pra mim, não liga para essa mulherzinha chamada Temari e tenta fazer as pazes com ela?-_Ela estava tentando se controlar ao máximo, mas as lágrimas teimavam em se formar nos olhos azuis. Virou-se de costas para o ruivo e continuou a falar irritada _– Você é um idiota... IDIOTA!_

Era impressão dele ou Ino estava com ciúmes?Um sorriso imperceptível foi esboçado nos lábios do ruivo. Ele aproximou-se da loira pelas costas tocando suavemente os fios loiros sedosos. Entrelaçou os cabelos dourados entre os dedos sentindo sua textura. Ino não o repelira apenas fechara os olhos para poder sentir aquele toque delicado. Com a voz ainda ressentida ela voltou a falar.

_-Não quero que me toque seu... Hum... Pervertido. -_afastou-se dele com certo aperto no coração. Queria tanto continuar sentindo os dedos dele em seus cabelos naquele carinho suave_. –Guarde energia para essa tal Temari!_

Ele, porém estava disposto a tocá-la!Puxou Ino pelo pulso e a pressionou contra o seu corpo. A loira protestou e tentou se soltar, mas o ruivo era mais forte. Uma das mãos a segurava pela cintura firmemente enquanto a outra repousava na lateral do rosto da herdeira Yamanaka.

_-Não diga besteiras menina!Você não faz nem idéia do que está falando. -_a voz de Gaara era calma e rouca. Sentia as curvas femininas pressionadas contra seu corpo. O cheiro de flores que os cabelos de Ino exalavam entrava em suas narinas o deixando a mercê do desejo que começava a lhe brotar no corpo.

_-Me solta SEU TARADO!Eu não quero saber de você... Eu te odeio... Te odeio... –_as lágrimas que antes ela segurava agora lhe escorriam pela face delicada. Ino se perguntava: Por que sempre que gostava de alguém essa pessoa já tinha outra mulher no coração?Esperava que essa Temari fosse para o inferno, pois ela estava lhe roubando o coração de Gaara. "Eu não me importo com ele... eu NÃO GOSTO DELE!". Dizia a loira para si mesma por pensamento na tentativa de repelir aquele sentimento que se apossava de seu coração. _-Não vou permitir que fique brincando comigo!Se você não me soltar eu vou gritar!_

_-Grita então, mas eu não vou te soltar Ino! -_Ela arrepiou-se ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome daquela maneira rouca e baixa em seu ouvido. O hálito quente dele lhe tocando na pele fazia cada pêlo do corpo feminino se arrepiar.

Ino levantou a cabeça fazendo com que os olhares se encontrassem. Os grandes orbes azuis brilhantes com os olhos verdes e apáticos do ruivo. Um verdadeiro contraste de personalidades, mas era como se um completasse o outro. Lentamente ele aproximou os lábios até que alcançasse os de Ino.

Quando sentiu os lábios masculinos sobre os seus, a loira apenas fechou os olhos e rodeou o pescoço do ruivo puxando-o para mais perto. A corrente elétrica que passava de uma boca para outra não era nada comparado ao calor que lhes invadia os corpos. Ino não sabia se seu corpo queimava pelo fato de estar agarrada a Gaara ou se era por causa do ardido do sol. A língua do ruivo tocava na da loira saboreando o sabor doce dos lábios femininos. Exploravam cada canto da boca um do outro demoradamente sem pressa para aquele beijo terminar. De início uma carícia suave que aos poucos se tornava mais desesperada e sôfrega.

Separaram os lábios ofegantes em busca de ar. Ino exclamou um gemido manhoso quando a boca de Gaara voltou a beijá-la, porém no pescoço. Ele secava as gotículas de água que lhe escorria pela pele com beijos delicados, porém com lambidas lúbricas e chupões famintos.

Com um sussurro fraco e uma voz chorosa, Ino falou contra o ouvido de Gaara como se estivesse desabafando um de seus segredos mais íntimos.

-_ Odeio seu jeito de falar, e a cor de seus cabelos. Odeio quando me toca e faz meu corpo tremer ou quando fica a me olhar. - _Gaara escutava as palavras que eram proferidas em seu ouvido, mas sem deixar a missão de secar Ino com beijos_. - Odeio seu jeito silencioso e quando me chama de menina. Te odeio ainda mais quando interpreta meus pensamentos. – _Ino depositou um beijo no lóbulo da orelha do ruivo sentindo o corpo do mesmo ficar rígido._ - Odeio por sempre ter razão. Odeio quando está perto, porém o odeio ainda mais quando está longe. Odeio o jeito que não te odeio, nem perto disso, nem um pouco... Nada mesmo._

_-Ino... - _Gaara separou os lábios da pele feminina. Olhou nos olhos azuis marejados pelas lágrimas. Não gostava de ve-la chorando, principalmente com aquele olhar carregado de melancolia. A culpa era dele!Talvez fosse realmente um idiota como Ino sempre lhe dizia. O ruivo depositou um beijo nos cílios loiros o que fez com que a loira fungasse. Então o assassino disse olhando nos olhos azuis da mulher a sua frente. -_Temari é minha irmã!-_alguns minutos de silêncio se instalaram no quarto. Ino piscou os olhos azuis diante daquelas palavras proferidas pelo ruivo.

_- IRMÃ? POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE LOGO SEU IDIOTA?-_Ino em segundos voltou a ser a mesma loira histérica cortando o clima romântico que se instalara no recinto. O ruivo apenas riu de lado debochadamente com a surpresa da Yamanaka.

Estava se sentindo uma verdadeira idiota. Havia feito uma cena de ciúmes por causa de Temari e no final das contas ela não passava da irmã do ruivo. O idiota apenas ficou se divertindo com a histeria dela. "Esse pervertido estava apenas querendo me agarrar!" O pior de tudo era o fato de ter dito palavras que a fazia ficar encabulada só de pensar no que Gaara estaria indagando sobre ela. Quase uma declaração de suplica por um pouco do afeto.

_-Você não deixou eu me explicar!_- Gaara sorriu maliciosamente e então disse debochado querendo deixar Ino constrangida – _Principalmente por que me agarrou desesperada._

_-Eu não te agarrei!Você quem me beijou a força. -_Ino ao se dar conta que ainda estava abraçada ao ruivo tratou de se afastar. Segurou a toalha minúscula que já se encontrava caindo do corpo depois do amasso de minutos atrás_. –Não distorça os fatos!_

Ela estava sem graça, de costas tentava esconder o rubor da face devido ao encabulamento. O ruivo olhou para a janela aberta e visualizou as estrelas do céu límpido. Brilhantes como os olhos de Ino.

Era inútil ele tentar lutar contra o anseio de fazer daquela menina sua mulher. Para que aquele sentimento não o consumisse, o mais sensato era alimentá-lo devagar até que finalmente ele estivesse concluído. Com esse pensamento ele se aproximou de Ino novamente e a virou de frente para ele. Gaara queria ver a expressão do rosto bonito quando dissesse aquelas palavras, queria notar que o brilho dos olhos azuis eram mais fortes quando o olhava do que quando ela admirava Uchiha Sasuke.

_-Me deixe ser seu príncipe?-_Gaara pegou delicadamente em uma das mãos da loira e a beijou com suavidade.

A boca de Ino caiu até o chão. Ela estava pasma com o que acabara de ouvir e ver. Desde que conhecera Gaara nem em seus sonhos mais loucos conseguia visualizar o ruivo se comportando daquela maneira. A expressão dele continuava a mesma, fria e indescritível, mas seus gestos eram tão ternos e suas palavras tão românticas que por um minuto ela achou que aquele não fosse o mesmo Gaara de sempre.

Ele parecia um príncipe... O tipo de homem que ela sempre sonhara.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Yoooooooooo mais um capítulo concluído dessa saga de romance, ação e drama. Esse capítulo foi muito importante para desenrolar da história principalmente por que revelou o passado de Kakashi. Como perceberam Itachi tem ligação direta com as desgraças do passado dos mafiosos por isso ele é o grande vilão da história. Muita coisa ainda está para ser desvendada nos capítulos, desde o passado de Neji e Hinata como a chacina dos Uzumaki, além da tão esperada revelação entre a ligação sanguínea entre Tagushi e Ino.

Não posso deixar de dizer o fraguimento que fora marcantes para mim nesse capítulo. Sem dúvida foi na hora em que Kakashi está no cemitério e relembra de Anko. A frase: _"O sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro era como o vento, ele não podia ver, mas podia sentir." _Tenho certeza que muitos se familiarizaram com a essa frase, bom ela foi tirada do filme um amor para recorda. Não exatamente igual, mas a idéia é a mesma. Kakashi e Anko fora um casal pedido por uma leitora**, Kadzinha. **Bom eu coloquei os dois no fic, mas imagino não como você esperava. Espero que não tenha ficado muito decepcionada. (o que vale é a intenção e eu tentei te agradar sem fugir do contexto que já tinha decidido para a história).

Tenten finalmente entrou na história e pode-se dizer que ela também terá grande participação, tanto no final como agora no desenrolar. Não tomem conclusões precipitadas não é por que Neji está se sentido atraído por ela que ele esteja ficando apaixonado, tem muito para acontecer ainda até que o casal que eu escolhi seja revelado.

O final desse capítulo mostrou que Ino e Gaara vão começar a ter realmente uma relação de "namorados" – não vão ter um relacionamento oficializado por causa da situação e também por que o nosso ruivo não iria pedir Ino em namoro por achar que ele não a merece – beijos e amassos entre os dois serão mais constantes e também cenas de ciúmes para que a relação seja entre tapas e beijos XD.

Recomendo que vocês escutem a música tema do fic que é: **Only Hope - Switchfoot** foi tirada do filme um amor para recordar e tem na versão com a voz da Mandy Moore, porém prefiro muito mais na versão com o Switchfoot cantando.

Momento propaganda para não perder o costume:

**Segundas intenções – **Capítulo dois: Nada além de conveniências - ON LINE

**Cachaça,mulher e Gaia -** Epílogo de Apredendo a amar -ON LINE

Vou ser sincera eu ia postar esse capítulo semana passada, mas sem responder aos comentários. Porém recebi tantos elogios que fiquei com vergonha de postar sem responder as reviews. Mas podem ter certeza é gratificante para eu ler os elogios e opiniões de vocês, prova que meu fic é querido. **VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA AUTORA MUITO FELIZ! **

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**lepitas:**Ahhhhhhhh obrigada pela correção passou despercebido pelos meus olhos quando eu estava mesmo momento que li seu comentário eu arrumei a palavrinha hahaha. Sakura está grávida, mas não acho que vamos chegar a ver o filhinho do gostoso e arrogante Uchiha com a louca desmiolada da Sakura o disse tenho planos para esse casal e não é um dos finais mais Tenho que explorar mais a Jamaica,um lugar tão bonito e está sendo pouco mencionado,próximo capítulo Gaara e Ino na balada do país espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissus.

**larissa-05**:Eu fico muito feliz que meu fic seja o seu preferido atualmente por que sinceramente ele me dá muito trabalho para escrever e bolar,são muitos mistérios que se não forem abordados direitos podem ser considerados monótonos e sem mas o que me deixa realmente feliz é o fato de você não estar exigindo um casal especifico,você não faz idéia da polemica que está causando esse tal de NaruXHina ,TenXNeji,NejiXHina, NaruXTen.- se bem que o que te interessa realmente é Gaara e Ino então nem vai te afetar qualquer outro casal que eu coloque o tanto que esses dois fiquem juntos neh?X3 – Hahaha nem me fale de ItachiXIno tenho tantos planos minha mente mirabolante já bolou tudo e tenho certeza que os leitores vão só não vou revelar para te deixar na expectativa como você mesmo sabe como é se os dois se pegarem agora não vai ter sentido pois o sentimento entre ambos está brotando aos já está gostando do Gaara mas nosso ruivinho ainda não sabe ao certo o que sente por ela,no momento ele só acha que é algo físico e eu quero que o Gaara durma com a Ino sabendo que a eu demorei para postar por que estava respondendo os comentários do fic e também escrevendo o segundo capítulo de **Segundas intenções.**Quando eu desisto de algum fic eu deixo avisado,mas enquanto eu tiver um fiel leitor sempre escreverei hahaha.

Ps: Foi muito estranhooooooooooo o Gaara querer colocar o nome do filho dele de Maça, mas eu morri de rir principalmente quando a Ino pareceu pasma.

**Pandora Potter-jm**:Ohhhhhhhhh o fic foi postado no dia do seu aniversário? Hahaha eu sabia (ok to mentindo, mas deixa-me fazer mídia XP) foi um presente tah?Ahhhh obrigada, mas eu ainda tenho muito que melhorar, deixo frequentemente passar alguns errinhos e isso me irrita não gosto de erros ortográficos nem de pontuação ou concordância eu sou muito perfeccionista. Claro faça sim um fic e eu terei todo o prazer de ler, às vezes me falta tempo, mas nas brechinhas que eu tenho do trabalho estou lendo muitos fics, de Naruto e de HINA AND NEJI FOREVER!Bom mas como tem muitos fãs de Naru e Hina,Neji e Tenten tive que analisar cuidadosamente como eu abordaria os casais e quais seriam os contente com minha escolha sei que muitos irão me odiar mas é a vida não posso agradar a ém continue com sua torcida não é porque o Neji está se mostrando interessado na Tenten que quer dizer que eles vão ficar kissus até o próximo capitulo fã número um XP

**Lizinha-chan: **XD a Sakura ta grávida, mas não vai aproveitar essa felicidade por muito tempo.( Nosso Uchihazinho não vai exatamente entrar na história,eu disse que não tinha planos nada "brancos" para esse casal e seu futuro).Bom eu não vou revelar quais são os casais que permaneceram no fic quero fazer um suspense já que temos grande quantidade de fãs de ambos casais muito bem distribuídos lendo esse fic,só espero que aqueles que não tiverem o casal que quer escolhido não fiquem Gaara e Ino são o casal sensação pois eles misturam,amor,comédia e cenas muito picantes ao mesmo tempo,adoro casal entre tapas e beijos.( acho que o Gaara nesse fic é o homem dos sonhos da maioria hahaha).Kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**Miyo Kyouhei:**Ahhhhh hahaha espero que tenha lido os outros capítulos e que tenha gostado tanto como do primeiro. Naruto e Sasuke são uma prole jovem do mundo mafioso e que ainda revelaram um grande lado sombrio tanto um como o outro. Kakashi é o "coração de pedra" da máfia e é muito mais forte do que aparenta ser,no final ele ira mostrar todo esse poder que flui e que os outros mafiosos nem ao menos kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**Luh-sama**:O.o" nossa você odeia a Sakura mais do que eu isso está bem a Ino não pode ganhar mais vezes por que se não vai ser impossível o Gaara jogar ela na cama e fazer o hentai que todos contar que como o nosso ruivinho mesmo disse no capítulo vai sentir PRAZER³ em perder esse eu imagino que você esteja realmente louquinha para saber sobre o passado da Ino e a relação dela com Tagushi,não vai ser algo de grandes surpresas mas a história acredito eu vai ser InoX Itachi vai ter sim mas não da maneira que você supões porém vai ter muita ação e principalmente drama pois será um triangulo amoroso XD as lambidinhas sacanas dele são de arrasar não é?Eu também amo quando ele mostra esse lado pervo e maligno você escreveu um fic Ino e Itachi?Eu ainda não li um fic deles...vou dar uma passadinha no seu para ver se gosto do casal ok?Hahaha Kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**Biahlemos**:O Sasuke vai ser papai mas o coitado nem vai aproveitar o filho porque...ahh deixa pra lá surpresa.( como se todo mundo já não soubesse hahahaha)Nossa serio?Bom para te ajudar digo que eu posto de dez em dez dias praticamente, as vezes demoro uns três ou cinco dias a mais,porém nada que chegue a um mê Bom até o próximo capítulo kissus.

**Peeh Malfoy**:Bom você é uma autora que eu já vi outras pessoas comentando. E-pontas e Motoko Li também que você está sendo muito² humilde hahaha!Uhum tempo atingi grande parte dos escritores,principalmente se não tem net em casa e tem que postar no trabalho ou em lan house porcarias que vivem Gaara GO GO RUMO AO SUCESSO!Eu não gosto de SasuXSaku principalmente por que eu acho que no anime e no mangá a Sakura é uma trairá que traiu a amizade de Ino por causa de homem,é algo imperdoá espero que tenha gostado desse Capítulo mas mudando de assunto ou melhor de fic,eu li um Neji e Hina que você escreveu que tem o título **Conveniência **( creio eu,agora assim não me lembro bem),MAS NOSSA ME APAIXONEI!Espero que você continue o escrevendo e não demore a postar (e faça capítulos grandes hahaha).Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**Meygan Kaname**:Que bom que esteja cada vez gostando mais do fic saiba que a cada capítulo ele revelara um passado obscuro e concerteza manchado de sangue de nossos personagens, seus futuros também não serão calmos. Muito BANG irá acontecer e muito drama está para rolar. Tenten será uma personagem importante até o final da história, seu futuro não será dramático, mas ela também terá seu momento de tristeza no fic, porém nada que possa ser considerado forte. No final tudo ficara bem com ela, não tenho intenção de judiar dela (minhas idéias terríveis serão exclusivamente para a Sakura), mas acho que todos os personagens têm que ter um fraguimento recheado de lágrimas, principalmente por que combina com o fic. Neji e Hinata ainda terão que sofrer algumas pequenas provações até que tudo e se resolva e eles possam superar o ocorrido. Como estupro é um fator que concerteza deixa seqüelas na vítima creio que talvez demore mais para a Hinata superar, creio eu, porém que com o carinho das pessoas que a amam ela possa pelo menos tentar viver uma vida Gaara roubando o beijo da ino foi uma demonstração CLARA de ciúmes,mas eu gostei muito mais da Ino prensando o Gaara na cama e fazendo com que ele notasse que ele a via como mulher e não como menina,que mesmo que ele não admitisse ele queria beija-la.A Ino concerteza queria meter a mão na cara dele mas acho que ela ficou tão magoada e chocada pelo fato de achar que ele só fez isso por causa da "missão e dinheiro" que não teve que agora Gaara e Ino ser acertaram um pouco mas ainda vão brigar muito principalmente por ciúmes e por causa das personalidade antagônica de espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo Kissus.

**Sabaku no Karina:**Ino vai acabar deixando o Gaara louquinho para rasgar as roupas dela se continuar a provocá-lo dessa maneira hahaha, sem duvidas ele não vai resistir por muito tempo. (muito menos ela XD).Itachi não teve participação nesse capítulo mas no próximo ele aparecera mostrando sua face maligna e maliciosa até o próximo capítulo.

**hellen cassidy:**Hum seu pedido está anotado mas não sei se poderei atende-lo,quem sabe eu seja menos cruel com esse casal que de certa forma você eu não atenda ao seu pedido não fique triste pode ter certeza que era para o bem do fic o que tinha que e Neji está começando a ter uma torcida que supera a Neji e Tenten e isso concerteza me deixa muito alegre por que eu prefiro muito mais os Hyuuga Gaara e Ino são a "pimenta" do fic,eles é que são responsáveis pelas brigas e pelas cenas picantes de cada um dos capí espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo sete e que tudo ocorra como você gostaria que acontecesse Kissus.

**Lua Evangeline: **Nossa quando eu vi o tamanho do seu comentário eu pensei "Puta que pariu a menina deve estar me xingando de todos os palavrões que conhece em várias línguas!".MAS PUTZ...fiquei tão feliz quando eu notei que eram apenas elogios,percebi que sem duvida você é uma das pessoas que mais gostou do fic **A princesinha.**E pelo que pude notar você está esperando esse beijo entre Ino e Gaara a muito tempo não é mesmo?Hahaha bom para sua alegria os beijos entre os dois ficaram mais constantes a partir de agora assim como as cenas picantes, pois eles estão indo rumo ao hentai ê não é a primeira a dizer que o Gaara nesse fic é o homem dos sonhos,creio que você tem muitas concorrentes por esse ruivo hahahaha!( a mulherada vai sair no tapa pelo Gaara to sentindo!)Ahhhhhhh eu tenho espaço no meu coração para quatro,Gaara,Kakashi,Neji e Sasuke ( não que eu despreze o Naruto é só que ele não faz meu gênero de homem).Ohhhhh está fazendo propaganda do meu fic?Ohhhhh obrigada imagine só se suas amigas não tivessem gostado?Eu ficaria com a cara no chão hahahaha!Ahahahaha o beijo deles foi apenas a primeira parte da perfeição, o estopim será no hentai que eu pretendo fazer só espero que agrade todos os leitores que acompanham o fic principalmente os mais viciados como você. (nesse capítulo a parte que eu mais amei dos dois foi quando o Gaara beija a mão dela e pergunta se pode ser o príncipe que ela tão deseja. XD foi lindo!) Hahaha essa frase: **"Você já gemeu até perder a voz?"** é do terceiro capítulo quando os dois estão no shopping neh?Hahaha Gaara e suas "pérolas" pervertidas são realmente as melhores.CÉUS...você colocou no seu subnick do msn?Você não é menor de idade neh?Ohhhh meu Deus vou ser presa por estar incentivando pessoas de menores a depravações. ( haha sensei ero-san ).MEU DEUS VOCÊ ESTÁ LENDO MEU FIC DURANTE A AULA?XD eu sou má influencia para você definitivamente. Espero que isso não esteja te atrapalhando nos você gostou da música tema?Foi tirada também do filme A walk to remember. – Um amor para recordar – tem a versão da Mandy Moore cantando ( que eu não gosto muito) e o dessa banda que eu amo³.Acho que a tradução é a cara da história de amor de Ino e Gaara principalmente por causa do meio em que eles Hina e Neji parecesse estar ganhando bastante espaço no favoritismo dos leitores principalmente depois da cena de choro de Neji que cai entre nós foi LINDA!XD ahahaha Sakura terá um futuro triste e creio que Sasuke ira acompanha-la,talvez não no mesmo momento mas a trama GaaraXInoXItachi já está pronta e eu sei que os leitores vão gostar,vai ser algo com muita ação,drama e ainda terá duas músicas no fic que eu irei dar o nome aos leitores para eles escutarem enquanto lêem a cena que se prossegue mas ainda está um pouco longe de acontecer.( recomendo que escute durante a leitura que fica mais emocionante).Bom espero que comente nesse capítulo e nos outros por que eu simplesmente adorei seu comentário.( XD encheu meu ego ahahahahaah não fiquei nada humilde depois que li seus elogios me senti a TAL hahauahaha)

**Keith-chan 'ex-Hinatinha-ch...:**Ohhhhhhhhhh o/ você retornou da cinzas hahaah ( e com nome diferente O.o").Eu sei como é na época que eu estava estudando era uma merda eu deixava de entrar na net para ir bem nas provas ou a minha mãe me comia viva.é claro que eu gosto dos seus comentários principalmente por que você sempre deixa sua opinião do que gosta e não gosta nos capí a Sakura ainda está viva mas não por muito tempo o fim dela e de sua peruca cor de rosa está para chegar ao fim.O gaara aprendeu a relaxar perto dela,ta certo que ele mais briga com a Ino do que fala coisas bonitinhas mas é que ele é tímido para expressar sentimentos por isso através das brigas e implicâncias ele tenta chamar a atenção da nossa ainda continua meio calado e frio mas com o tempo a gente dá um jeitinho de esquentar as coisas hahaha XD ( as "coisas " dele…PUTZ QUE COMENTÁRIO PERVO)Trabalho e desejo ainda vai atormentar muito o coitado,acho é por isso que ele ainda não agarrou a Ino de contar que ele se sente meio indigno dela por ser considerado um assassino e ela uma garota que não mata nem uma mosca.( mais porque tem nojo mas di boa XP)Bom não poso dizer o que o Tagushi esconde da Ino mas posso dar uma dica de que é algo MUITO sim Itachi mostrara uma face muito mais doentia do que essa XD você não faz nem idéia do que esse louco é capaz.( principalmente quando ele começar a lamber a Ino de verdade).Bom não posso dizer qual é o casal que vai permanecer se é NejiXTenten ou HinaxNeji lá pelo capítulo dez ou onze vai ser finalmente revelado qual casal permanecerá até lá fique de olho e preste atenção aos é uma boa pessoa só inocente e criança de fic eu meio que engoli a personalidade dele o tornando mais maligno,mas isso só até o último capítulo depois ele terá a personalidade escandalosa de sempre tah ai,espero que tenha gostado desse capí.

**Diclonius Sora**:Ahhhhh uma leitora oculta se revelando. Que bom que você gostou Sora-chan e que tenha se emocionado na parte de Hinata, por que está sendo difícil trabalhar em cima do drama dela, mas de qualquer jeito gratificante e tocante quando eu vejo que não apenas eu estou emocionada e abalada com o sofrimento EU TO SUPER FELIZ WAAAAAAA,principalmente por você não ser uma fã de Neji e Hina e ter simpatizado com esse casal no meu fic. ( eu gosto tanto desse casal e tem tanta gente que quer Tenten e Neji).Ah sim de uma lidinha nos meus outros fics e comentem tah?Hahaha faça sua autora feliz!Bom na verdade eu só explorei o que realmente acontece no anime e no mangá, porque a Sakura desistiu da amizade da Ino para correr atrás do Sasuke, eu interpretei que ela traiu a Ino.( se Kishimoto sensei fizer a Sakura ficar com o Sasuke eu vou ficar muito PUTA,prefiro mil vezes que ele que nem no quarto filme que por sinal tão falando que é uma droga porque o Naruto e o Rock lee também morrem).Ahhhhhhh hahaha ele bate e a Ino pedi por mais? XD nossa loirinha tem tendências masoquistas eu eu gosto quando o Gaara mostra um pouquinho de sentimento mas não em excesso por que ai foge totalmente da personalidade dele que por sinal é a atração do não vai ser bonzinho disse pode ter certeza!Ahhhhhhh ahaha Gaara com calça de couro gostei da Idéia no próximo capítulo vou introduzi-la ok?Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que curta o pró e até Sora-chan.

**Kadzinha**:Bom eu vou to pensando em fazer um Fic Kiba e Hanabi,é que eu achei um fanart dos dois MUITO LINDO e fiquei inspirada ter dois casais HinaxSasuke ( acho eu, ou HinaxNeji) e mas ele ainda vai demorar um pouco para ser escrito achei uns fics Kakashi e Anko e sei lá não faz muito meu gênero sou mais Kakashi e Sakura ( principalmente os escritos por tia ROVS) mesmo eu odiando a fics dela me fazem simpatizar com a mocréia de cabelos ró eu atendi ao seu pedido de fazer AnkoXKakashi mas creio que não era exatamente o que você queria já que a Anko está morta XD nham,mas bom pelo menos eu coloquei flashback dos que pelo menos tenha te agradado um pouquinho por que o que vale é a intenção e eu tentei te agradar a minha FILHO COM O KABUTO?OHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD VOCÊ NÃO É NORMAL. CRAZY GIRL, CRAZY GIRL!X3 Bom até o próximo capítulo. Kissus.

**Hidini-sama**:Hahaha cenas pervinhas são o delírio da galera não é mesmo?Bom a parte pervinha de Sasuke e Sakura foi bem superficial apenas para quebrar o clima gelado entre os dois e colocar algo mais apimentado. – Sasuke tratava a garota tão mal que nem parecia noivo dela XD hahaha - Bom relaxa eu sempre escrevo em códigos por isso você não percebeu que a resposta da pergunta estava no próprio capí devia ter explicado nas notas da tah ai o capítulo que conta a história do Kakashi e espero que você tenha gostado e se emocionado por que eu amei escrever os fraguimentos do passado dele,agora você compreende o porque dele ter um coração meio que de pedra. O capítulo que revelara o segredo do Tagushi está se aproximando fique na espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que curta os pró.

**Monique-sama:**Ohhh mais uma leitora oculta que se revela...fico tão que os fatos realmente estejam bem explicados pois não é nada bom o leitor não entender a trama da história.( principalmente uma complicada como essa)Nyaaaa acho que todas aqui iriam querer o Gaara como segurança hahaha pedir "serviços" extras aahahbahahaha . ( ¬¬ cara to perva hoje).Bom até o próximo capítulo kissus!

**Sabaku no Paan:**Ohh gosto de pessoas críticas porque normalmente elas fazem críticas construtivas e sempre acabam ajudando na melhora do particularmente sou o tipo de pessoas que aceita e Hinata tem emocionado a maioria dos leitores minha intenção quando escrevi foi realmente fazer o povo chorar hahaha acho que a história dos Hyuuga é a mais dramá bem que a do Kakashi também está muito ADOREI ESSA DE CHOQUE to rindo que nem idiota aqui na frente do pc.A cena do beijo eu não sabia exatamente como fazer por que tipo apesar de ter sido fofo o beijo no avião ele não foi detalhado então preferi fazer um segundo ( com Ino no comando RULES o/) mais detalhista e acho que ficou excitante Estou pensando em abordar um pouquinho mais do casal problema ( Temari e Shikamaru) eles será também uma espécie de casal comédia.

**tifany:**Mas tu é importante...XD todos são a sua maneira hahahah!AHHHHHHH que bom que uma fã de NejiXTen esteja torcendo para HinaXNeji,nham você fez sua autora tãooooooooooooooooooooooooo feliz que tu nem faz idé nya sim segredinho,sem que depois tu vai me perdoar mais doida do mundo?Caralho to perdendo o moral será uma história dramática...estou com tara por lágrimas nesse fic e com o Sasuke não vai ser entrou no fic e espero que tenha gostado da participação dela que será muito³ importante até o ê está sendo muito egoísta em querer o Itachi apenas para você.


	8. A mente de um assassino

_"Sempre dói mais ter algo e perdê-lo do que não ter aquilo desde o começo."_

_(Khaled Hosseini - O caçador de Pipas)_

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo oito - **A_ mente de um assassino_

_**=Flashback =**_

_Ela tampava os ouvidos em uma tentativa em vão de não escutar os barulhos dos tiros. Seu corpo tremia encolhido contra a parede. Os olhos perolados derramavam lágrimas. A boca estava seca e constantemente soltava soluços devido ao choro. Hyuuga Hinata não passava de uma garota de dez anos que vivia no inferno cercada de demônios. Como um anjo podia nascer em meio ao tártaro?Essa era a pergunta que todos na mansão Hyuuga se perguntavam. Se aquela família de homicidas e pessoas sem escrúpulos ainda tivessem alguma salvação, se um deles pudesse ir ao paraíso, essa esperança estava espelhada unicamente naquela menina._

_A pequena garota levantou o olhar para visualizar melhor o dono da sombra que se aproximava de si. Os olhos que antes espelhavam medo se acalmaram ao visualizá-lo. O garoto de mais ou menos treze anos parou na frente da prima e a olhou da cabeça aos pés como se quisesse averiguar que não havia se quer um arranhão na delicada menina._

_-__**Neji nii-san! - **__a pequena Hinata levantou-se rapidamente e abraçou o garoto a sua frente buscando proteção nos braços do mesmo. Somente com o toque dele poderia se sentir segura. Fungou tentando parar o choro. Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Neji._

_Ele não disse nada, permaneceu como sempre silencioso. Seus gestos diziam mais do que palavras. Abraçou delicadamente o corpo pequenino da prima. O cheiro doce que Hinata exalava parecia fazer com que por breves segundos ele esquecesse que não era digno de tocá-la. Mas logo que se recordava que seu demônio interior começava a ser moldado sentia-se sujo em abraçá-la. Até poucos minutos ele estava na sala vendo o tio matar um homem, e o pior de tudo é que não havia sentido qualquer pena pela vítima, pelo contrário havia gostado de ver o infeliz morrer com um tiro no meio da testa. _

_Ele tocou nos cabelos curtos e sedosos da menina e os acariciou delicadamente. Um toque tão suave que era quase imperceptível. Mas não para ela, Hinata conseguia captar qualquer movimento, cheiro ou sussurro que vinha do garoto que lhe abraçava. Afinal Neji era seu paraíso em meio ao inferno, mesmo que ele não soubesse._

_**-E-estou c-com m-medo nii-san! **__- disse Hinata gaguejando. Ela levantou a cabeça fazendo com que os olhos perolados gentis dela se encontrassem com os indolentes do primo._

_**-Você não precisa ter medo Hinata**__. - a voz firme do menino fazia-o parecer muito mais velho do que realmente era. Talvez de espírito realmente fosse mais maduro, pois todas as expectativas de uma família estavam sobre ele. -__** Eu estou aqui para protegê-la!**_

_**-Promete que não vai deixar que nada me aconteça nii-san? - **__Em momento algum ela deixou de abraçá-lo, caso fizesse isso sentiria como se estivesse caindo em um abismo._

_**-Hinata escute o que eu vou dizer. **__- ele segurou no rosto da prima e a fez olhar mais afundo em seus olhos. Apenas ela poderia ver o sentimento que se espelhava nos orbes perolados. Ele permitia apenas que a prima desvendasse seus mistérios. - __**Eu nasci exclusivamente por você, apenas para te servir. Minha alma é sua e minha vida também!**_

_Hinata era jovem demais para entender o quão profundas eram aquelas palavras que Neji proferia, mas mesmo assim de alguma forma ela sentia que tinham um significado importante._

_**=Fim do Flashback=**_

Mais uma vez se encontrava em uma das torturantes sessões psicológicas de Tenten. A língua do líder Hyuuga coçava. Queria mandar aquela mulher para o inferno! Entretanto, duvidava que apenas uma grosseria verbal fizesse com que aquela atrevida parasse de fazer perguntas inconvenientes. Definitivamente se Tenten não tivesse pernas tão bonitas ele já teria se aborrecido ao ponto de tirar a pistola do bolso e acerta-la bem na cabeça.

Neji bufou aborrecido fazendo com que a bonita chinesa levantasse uma sobrancelha diante do gesto. Ele nunca respondia as perguntas de Tenten, na maioria das vezes bufava ou esboçava uma espécie de sorriso maldoso que fazia o corpo da chinesa se arrepiar. A psicóloga admitia, apesar de ser um sorriso buliçoso não deixava de ser sexy.

Mais uma semana se passara e a cada minuto perto do mafioso Tenten se encontrava a beira de um dilema. O medo e a excitação que sentia apenas em inalar o cheiro masculino do líder Hyuuga a deixava confusa. Definitivamente a psicóloga começava a achar que tinha tendências masoquistas, era a única desculpa convincente para justificar a atração que sentia pelos olhos perolados dele.

_-Vamos Neji eu lhe fiz uma pergunta simples. - _disse a chinesa aborrecida_ – Sabe não vai te matar caso responda._

_-A questão não sou eu, é você. _-Disse sem qualquer timbre de emoção. Visualizou a psicóloga piscar os olhos cor de âmbar confusa diante daquelas palavras. Antes de continuar a falar o líder Hyuuga bufou mais uma vez entediado _- Se eu te responder essa pergunta vou ter que te matar!_

_-Pelo menos vou morrer com uma resposta e não permanecer na dúvida. -_Tenten sorriu de um jeito maroto mostrando os dentes brancos e alinhados_. - Vou perguntar mais uma vez e espero que dessa vez você responda. Do que você gosta?Por exemplo: Um esporte._

_-Matar! - _disse Neji calmo como se fosse algo normal alguém se divertir tirando a vida de outra pessoa.

_-Neji eu perguntei o tipo de ESPORTE que você gosta._ - protestou a psicóloga diante da resposta.

_-Oras, eu respondi a sua pergunta!Matar é parecido com tiro ao alvo, ou caça! - _o líder Hyuuga esboçou um meio sorriso vitorioso quando viu a boca de Tenten cair até o chão. Ela provavelmente não esperava aquele tipo de resposta.

Tenten suspirou derrotada. Não tinha como argumentar!Passou a longa unha vermelha nos lábios de uma maneira sensual. O líder Hyuuga admirava silenciosamente aquele gesto, seus olhos estavam fixos nos lábios carmins da psicóloga.

_-Ok Neji, você venceu!Vamos para a próxima pergunta. -_Tenten descruzou as pernas e se levantou da poltrona. Aproximou-se do líder Hyuuga com o costumeiro rebolado que na teoria de Neji era proposital _- Quais são seus hobbys além de matar?_

_-Tenten esse questionário é no mínimo monótono e infantil. Quando eu estava na quinta série primaria minha professora fazia o mesmo tipo de pergunta. -_alfinetou o homem sentado na poltrona_ - Essa é sua psicologia?Se for não está funcionando!_

_-Funcionaria se você respondesse as minhas perguntas. Responda o que eu te perguntei e guarde os protestos para você. - _Tenten colocou as mãos na cintura e disse autoritária recebendo um olhar fugaz do homem de olhos perolados.

_-Próxima pergunta! -_disse Neji sem responder a anterior.

_-Ok!Diga-me tem alguém que você considere especial?-_ Perguntou Tenten internamente interessada. Tinha um motivo pessoal para fazer aquela pergunta, porém tentou disfarçar mantendo um timbre profissional e escondendo o real interesse na resposta.

_-Próxima pergunta! -_disse ele novamente não respondendo ao questionamento da chinesa.

É claro que ele tinha alguém que considerasse especial! Não revelaria aquele segredo à mulher a sua frente. Havia guardado aquele fato durante toda a sua vida, a única pessoa que realmente sabia de tamanho sentimento era a dona deles,Hinata.

Hiashi provavelmente o recriminaria caso soubesse dos sentimentos de Neji . Era por esse fato que o namoro dos dois primos tinha sido ocultado durante todo esse tempo. Beijos trocados entre os corredores no calar da noite, carícias sobre a mesa do escritório, declarações sussurradas nos jardins. Tudo na mais pura cautela com medo de que Hiashi descobrisse e os separassem.

Neji analisou a situação. Podia ainda se dizer namorado de Hinata?Depois do fatídico dia em que a pureza dela havia sido agressivamente roubada o líder Hyuuga nunca mais a acariciara, ou se quer trocara poucas palavras com ela, muito pelo contrário, evitava a prima ao máximo, apenas se encontrando com a mesma durante as refeições em que a família inteira se reunia. Ele sentia os olhos gentis dela sobre si, porém não a olhava diretamente. Ignorava-!

_-Como anda o tratamento com a minha prima?- _a voz de Neji era indiferente. Ele tentava esconder o timbre de preocupação, seus olhos, no entanto o denunciavam.

Tenten que antes contava mentalmente até cem para não xingar Neji de todos os palavrões conhecidos, olhou para o líder Hyuuga com uma interrogação. Era mera impressão dela ou os olhos perolados geralmente inexpressivos estavam com vestígios de sentimentos?E dos mais sinceros e impossíveis de se imaginar em alguém como Neji. Amor, preocupação... Afeto.

A chinesa não precisou de muitos segundos para encaixar as peças no quebra-cabeça. Estava tão obvio todo aquele tempo e somente agora a psicóloga percebera: O que movia o coração frígido do homem a sua frente, ou melhor, QUEM. Era por esse motivo que ele sempre se sentia atingido e incomodado quando a psicóloga citava o nome da primogênita Hyuuga. Neji amava a prima!Ele não conseguia esconder isso por mais que quisesse, pelo menos não de Tenten. A psicóloga lia os sentimentos dele através dos olhos perolados.

Por um minuto a chinesa se sentiu incomoda em descobrir que o coração do homem a sua frente tinha dona. Admitia, estava interessada muito mais do que deveria no mafioso. Era anti ético, mas ela pouca se importava no momento.

_-Ela está progredindo aos poucos!Além de sair do quarto, ela já consegue se sentir um pouco mais segura na presença de homens, claro que não totalmente. Hinata ainda sente medo de permanecer sozinha no mesmo recinto que alguém do sexo masculino._ -com uma pequena pausa ela voltou a falar. - _Temo apenas que ela não volte mais a falar, ainda não progredimos em nada nesse ponto._

Neji permaneceu em silêncio após aquela explicação. Não ouvir a voz de Hinata nunca mais parecia assustador, era o pior castigo que Deus poderia lhe dar acompanhado da culpa de não ter conseguido protege-la. Um castigo pior do que ser condenado às profundezas do inferno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kankurou espiava pela fresta da porta Tenten andar de um lado para o outro aborrecida. Provavelmente estava discutindo com o líder Hyuuga. O assassino Sabaku passava horas escondido atrás da porta apenas para escutar a voz da atraente psicóloga. Quando encontrava Tenten pelos corredores da mansão a cortejava com cantadas que eram sempre desprezadas pela chinesa.

Ele desviou a atenção da psicologa quando sentiu sua orelha ser puxada com força de uma maneira que indivíduo que o agredia quisesse arrancá-la do lugar. Soltou uma exclamação de dor e olhou para seu agressor reconhecendo os cabelos loiros e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Temari era um verdadeiro monstrinho na visão do Sabaku mais velho, se não fosse irmão da loira já teria a matado, melhor já teria sido morto por ela.

_-Seu pervertido sai logo de trás da porra dessa porta!_ -Temari puxou o irmão para um canto da sala bem longe do escritório onde Neji e Tenten se encontravam. Deu um chute na bunda de Kankurou o derrubando no sofá, então disse ríspida - _Sinceramente isso é doença!Você precisa de uma namorada para ocupar seu tempo e parar de perseguir a Tenten, ela vai te denunciar para a polícia como um maníaco tarado que não consegue parar de imaginá-la sem roupa._

_-Você podia ser mais sutil às vezes!-_disse o irmão mais velho massageando a orelha que ardia com o gesto bruto da irmã. – _E ser menos agressiva, nem parece uma mulher. Que tal ser mais delicada?_

Temari estreitou os olhos perigosamente em direção ao irmão que se encolheu no sofá. Definitivamente a jovem Sabaku conseguia intimidar quando queria. Com uma voz aborrecida, ela voltou a falar preparando os punhos para mais uma vez bater no irmão.

_-Está dizendo que eu não sou feminina?_

_-Não exatamente!Quero dizer que você não é tão graciosa como a Hinata-san, e não tão gostosa como a Tenten._

_-Sabe se você me achasse gostosa seria incesto. - _disse a loira ponderada parecendo se acalmar por breves segundos, mas logo o olhar ameaçador em direção ao irmão retornou. _– Mas é sua obrigação como irmão me achar graciosa seu idiota!_

Kankurou deu um sorrisinho debochado como se achasse engraçado o último comentário da irmã e então disse provocativamente esquecendo o perigo que Temari representava.

_-Às vezes acho que é por causa dessa sua personalidade terrível que você está encalhada._

Temari sacou a pistola da cintura e apontou em direção ao irmão fazendo-o engolir em seco ao visualizar o objeto ser mirado em sua direção. Esboçou um sorrisinho nervoso e amarelo e então voltou a falar.

_-Ahhhhh eu estava brincando Temarizinha linda!_

Temari permaneceu mais alguns minutos com a arma apontada em direção a Kankurou, depois fechou os olhos e a colocou de volta na cintura. Virou-se de costas para o irmão deixando-o tremulo sentado no sofá. A loira só tinha um pensamento na cabeça. "Nara Shikamaru seu idiota, será que é tão difícil me pedir em namoro?". A assassina e o homem de confiança dos Yamanaka estavam juntos há praticamente quatro anos, apenas em transas não não tinha dúvidas, Shikamaru não a pedia em namoro por pura preguiça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tagushi andava de um lado para o outro no escritório do líder Hatake. Era visível o estresse e a pressão que o líder Yamanaka se encontrava. Por um lado queria matar Sasuke da pior maneira possível juntamente com Sakura, porém havia um lado por menor que fosse que entendia a decisão do líder Uchiha.

O corpulento homem de olhos azuis fumava um charuto atrás do outro deixando o recinto invadido com a fumaça acinzentada. Kakashi escutava os rosnados do líder Yamanaka silenciosamente ignorando por completo a frustração do raivoso Tagushi.

_-Aquele cretino do Sasuke merece morrer! -_ a fumaça subia fantasmagoricamente no ar. Kakashi admirava a nuvem cinzenta lembrando-se como Anko detestava o cheiro dos charutos de Tagushi. Repentinamente o líder Hatake passou a ficar incomodado com o cheiro nicótico. - _Quando eu tiver a oportunidade vou fazer questão de meter uma bala naquele rosto cretino dele pessoalmente._

Kakashi levantou-se da poltrona em que se encontrava e andou até o líder Yamanaka tirando-lhe o charuto dos dedos e apagando no cinzeiro sobre a mesa. Os olhos azuis do poderoso chefão miraram o líder Hatake com fúria, aquilo mais parecia uma afronta diante dos olhos do poderoso chefão. Notando a expressão atroz do homem a sua frente Kakashi tratou de falar antes que recebesse um tiro no meio da testa pelo seu ato.

_-Estou ficando nauseado com a fumaça._

_-Que a porra da sua náusea vá para o inferno! - _completou Tagushi gritando_ - Você ainda não entendeu na situação que nos encontramos?Itachi está se fortalecendo... PIOR está tentando me derrubar._

_-Oras Tagushi-sama um dia todo o imperador tem que cair, o reinado nunca é para sempre. Só torça para que quando isso aconteça seu nome fique na história como aconteceu com Julio César de Roma._

_-Kakashi não tire minha paciência com suas filosofias baratas! - _comentou o líder Yamanaka asperamente. Passou a mão nos poucos fios de cabelos que possuía na cabeça e então voltou a falar irritadiço. -_ Naruto está o ajudando e você melhor do que ninguém conhece o poder dos Uzumaki._

_-Por isso digo que estamos fudidos! - _comentou Kakashi com certo divertimento na voz que fez Tagushi ficar pasmo. Para deixar o líder Yamanaka ainda mais assustado o líder Hatake complementou -_ Ou nós os pegamos primeiro ou morremos!_

Para Tagushi a morte era um de seus piores medos. Ele não desejava morrer, ainda queria continuar governando a máfia. Para Kakashi a morte não fazia diferença, afinal vivo não poderia encontrar Anko e morto também não. O paraíso não seria oferecido ao líder Hatake quando este morresse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Políticos hipócritas e corruptos, que escondem suas almas sujas e profanas por baixo de discursos puritanos. Assim são os homens que governam os U.S.A a superpotência mundial. Em sua grande maioria envolvidos indiretamente com contrabandos, tráfico e prostíbulos. - ocultamente eles ajudam a alimentar os negócios ilícitos - Escândalos com suas imagens são abafados com quantias exorbitantes de dinheiro Lobos em peles de cordeiros.

Uchiha Itachi fazia parte daquele mundo obscuro da política e máfia ao mesmo tempo. Tinha ambos os poderes e sabia muito bem usar os dois. Mafioso de mente obscura, psicopata,mente intolerante e sedenta por dinheiro. Político carismático, astuto e popular. Ele tinha tudo, e ao mesmo tempo nada. Para Itachi não ser o líder supremo era o mesmo do que não ter poder embora sua influência ainda sim fosse incrivelmente grande. Ele tinha ambições e não eram pequenas.

A luxuosa limusine preta andava nas ruas de N.Y, tinha um congresso da chapa política para participar,sendo o candidato do partido atrasos seriam vistos como irresponsabilidade e incompetência e o Uchiha gostava de mostrar perfeição em tudo que fazia.

_-Esconder Ino em outro país era previsível, só não achei que seria tão fácil encontra-la_. – Itachi ria vitorioso enquanto comentava com Naruto sobre o paradeiro da herdeira dos Yamanaka. – _Só bastou eu fazer algumas ligações e pronto!Sei exatamente o estado, cidade e hotel que minha loira se encontra na Jamaica._

Naruto não pode deixar de notar a palavra _"minha" _em um timbre possessivo que Itachi usara em relação à Ino. Estava mais do que obvio que o ex-líder Uchiha pretendia deixar a loira viva, e trataria de se unir a jovem no papel. Afinal como Itachi sempre dizia: Ao lado de uma rainha apenas um rei, e o rei da Yakuza seria ele por bem ou mau!

O loiro a maior parte de seu tempo passava ao lado de Itachi. Contra o seu agradado, pois cada respiração do ex-líder Uchiha no fundo o insultava. A única coisa que o líder Uzumaki queria era matar aquele cretino a sua frente e acabar de uma vez com aquela agonia que lhe afligia o peito toda vez que escutava a voz maliciosa e maldosa de Itachi.

Itachi conversava com o loiro como se o passado não existisse apenas o presente e futuro. Naruto, no entanto não esquecia por um segundo se quer de que o fantasma da morte que uma vez entraram na mansão de sua família possuía o mesmo rosto de Itachi. Os olhos profundamente negros que ao matar e ver o sangue de suas vítimas mudava para uma coloração avermelhada como se estivesse reconhecendo o líquido vermelho e viscoso. Um sorriso prazeroso e homicida era a marca registrada do ex-líder Uchiha.

_-Yooo, já mandou alguém ir buscar a sua loira?- _perguntou Naruto em um timbre falsamente divertido. Não demonstraria que a presença de Itachi lhe incomodava, apesar de ter certeza que o ex-líder Uchiha sabia perfeitamente e de certa forma se divertia com a maneira que o líder Uzumaki tentava camuflar seu ódio por ele.

_-Kabuto saiu a pouco tempo do hospital e vai fazer esse trabalhinho para mim de trazer Ino. Por falar nisso, nesse momento ele deve estar chegando à Jamaica! – _Itachi tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso e tratou de acender um dos filtros de menta. O cheiro da fumaça adocicada invadiu a limusines fazendo com que Naruto retraísse o rosto_. –Hum... Não gosta da fumaça?_

_-Oras o Sabaku que está tomando conta da Yamanaka uma vez já mandou Kabuto para o hospital. Quem garante que Gaara não vai fazer o mesmo novamente? – _Naruto fez alguns movimentos com as mãos para dispersar a fumaça que se acumulava a sua volta_. – Odeio o cheiro do seu cigarro, me embrulha o estômago!_

_-Hum... Acho que dessa vez Kabuto está mais incentivado. Ou ele mata aquele ruivo cretino e me trás a Ino ou eu faço questão de matá-lo se ele falhar. –_ Itachi baforou uma grande quantidade de fumaça na direção de Naruto propositalmente. Deixar o loiro irritado era demasiado divertido. – _Tenho certeza que Orochimaru faria esse trabalho muito mais bem feito, todavia aquele idiota tratou de ser morto pelo Hyuuga._

Naruto pareceu surpreso. Itachi observou a feição de espanto do loiro, era divertido notar que ele por mais que tentasse não conseguia esconder o que sentia. Naruto era emotivo de mais para ser um líder mafioso, era isso que Itachi pensava sarcasticamente. Como o líder Uzumaki reagiria quando soubesse o motivo da morte de Orochimaru?Itachi estava tentado a descobrir e não deixou que a oportunidade lhe passasse.

_-Neji tem certo sentimento pela prima, e Orochimaru acabou mexendo com esse objeto de desejos do líder Hyuuga. – _Itachi jogou o resto do filtro do cigarro pela janela._ – Pelo menos antes da morte ele pode ter alguns momentos de prazer com Hinata, que cai entre nós, é uma linda mulher!_

O corpo do líder Uzumaki estava petrificado. Os olhos azuis possuíam um brilho de indignação, frustração e repulsa. Não acreditava que o porco do Orochimaru tivera coragem de deflorar a força uma mulher como Hinata que era um poço de bondade. Se bem se lembrava a Hyuuga muitas vezes já o salvara da ira de Neji e mesmo assim aquele cretino tivera coragem de estuprá-la. O mundo era injusto, e os homens ainda mais!Esperava que o corpo de Orochimaru estivesse queimando no inferno e que sua alma nunca encontrasse paz.

Olhou com furor para Itachi que não parecia abalado com um fato como aquele. Como alguém conseguia ser tão frio?Aquele homem a sua frente não era normal, ele era a reencarnação da própria maldade. Foi o que Naruto pensou.

O líder Uzumaki amava a jovem de olhos perolados por motivos pessoais de um passado não muito distante. Hinata fora seu anjo no momento em que ele estava à beira de um abismo. Não era só gratidão, mas também amor!

_-Não mencione o nome de Hinata dessa maneira que me enoja!-_comentou Naruto em um timbre ameaçador. – _Eu não vou me conter em te matar nesse momento se falar mais uma vez como se ela fosse apenas um pedaço de corpo._

_-OK, vamos mudar de assunto! – _disse Itachi subitamente. Se dependesse do ex-líder Uchiha ele mataria Naruto antes mesmo do loiro sacar a arma contra ele, todavia ainda precisava do poder e influência dos Uzumaki na máfia para assim poder tomar o trono das mãos de Tagushi. - _Tsunade chega do Afeganistão quando?Espero que ela e os outros Hokage me sejam muito úteis contra o miserável do Tagushi._

_-Ela chega amanhã ao Japão trazendoum bom armamento. Armas fabricadas em Israel com a melhor tecnologia. _– Naruto tirou o celular do bolso e clicou em sua agenda como se quisesse confirmar o horário da chegada se sua melhor subordinada_. - Tsunade ficará dois dias no Japão resolvendo um descarregamento de armas que tenho que mandar para Índia juntamente com algumas sacadas de cocaína, mas depois disso ela pega o primeiro voou para N.Y_

_-Se Kabuto fracassar quero que a mande buscar Ino. Creio que ela e os Hokage não terão problemas não é mesmo? _

Itachi sabia do potencial da rede de seqüestradores que a mulher chamada Tsunade controlava. Era a melhor e mais perigosa. Naruto era quem possuía o poder dos Hokage em mãos. Ter o Uzumaki como aliado por mais perigoso que fosse, por causa do sentimento de ódio que o loiro nutria por ele, não deixava de ser uma arma forte para derrubar Tagushi do poder.

_-Tsunade nunca falha! – _disse Naruto confiante_. – Mudando de assunto, você já deu as novas ordens ao Zabuza em relação ao seu irmão? - _perguntou o loiro mudando de assunto repentinamente.

O ex-líder Uchiha apenas esboçou um sorrisinho maldoso em resposta. Depois do que aconteceria naquela tarde sabia perfeitamente que Sasuke não conseguiria dormir enquanto não o matasse, seria perseguido pelo irmão mais novo até que a morte levasse um dos não se importava, só o fato de poder ver a infelicidade e desgraça de Sasuke era um prazer que valia a pena o preço que teria que pagar no futuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Sasuke me de um beijo de despedida! – _disse a mulher de cabeços róseos manhosa.

Sasuke arrumava os documentos dentro da pasta apressadamente. Era uma vida agitada ser político e ao mesmo tempo mafioso. Somente naquela tarde tinha que resolver três problemas dentro do seu partido e ainda resolver alguns negócios relacionados à máfia. Havia dois malditos devedores que lhe estavam dando muito trabalho, teria que ir pessoalmente com os Aburame e o restante de seus capangas buscar o seu dinheiro, e se necessário matar os desgraçados que lhe deviam.

Ele não tinha tempo para perder beijando a noiva ou chegaria atrasado em seus compromissos. Ajeitou os últimos papéis na pasta e a fechou. Virou-se para Sakura que sorria com as mãos sobre o ventre.

_-Sakura eu preciso ir estou atrasado! – _disse aborrecido. Conseguiu dar apenas três passos antes da noiva se postar em sua frente como se exigisse o bendito beijo. – _Você não vai desistir enquanto eu não te beijar não é mesmo?_ – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e notou ela sorrir maliciosamente.

_-Sasuke, você sabe que eu NUNCA desisto de um beijo seu_! – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou de uma maneira pidona para o noivo que apenas suspirou cansado.

Sakura realmente nunca desistia e no final ela sempre conseguia o que queria. Não que ela precisasse se esforçar muito, pois ele não se importaria de ficar a tarde toda a beijando, mas de alguma forma ele se sentia incrivelmente vulnerável a ela e isso não era bom. Principalmente por que ele deveria passar pela imagem de um homem intransigente.

Ele se aproximou do rosto da noiva e lhe deu um selinho demorado nos lábios em uma carícia suave. Beijos quentes ele reservava apenas para quando os dois estivessem trancados nas quatro paredes do quarto e naquele momento eles se encontravam na sala onde os empregados andavam de um lado para o outro. Sakura suspirou apaixonada quando sentiu os lábios do noivo sobre o seu, acariciou o rosto de Sasuke carinhosamente.

Afastaram-se e ficaram se olhando por breves segundos. Os grandes orbes negros como dois profundos lagos e as brilhantes esmeraldas verdes mantinham o contato visual. Apenas desfizeram o clima quando o motorista entrou na mansão e com uma mesura em direção ao patrão disse polidamente.

_-Senhor Uchiha-san a limusine está pronta. _

_-Sakura não saía de casa escutou bem?_ - ordenou o noivo a jovem de cabelos róseos sem esconder o timbre preocupado.

_-Ok, apesar de eu detestar a idéia de ficar presa!_

Desde a ligação de Itachi aquelas vibrações ruins de que algo aconteceria não conseguia se dissipar da cabeça de Sasuke. Com Sakura dentro de casa ficaria muito mais fácil ela não ser um alvo do irmão mais velho dele, porém ainda sim ela não se encontrava segura. O líder Uchiha havia contratado mais seguranças para a noiva na esperança de que se suas suspeitas estivessem certas e Itachi mandasse matar Sakura, ela tivesse uma proteção eficiente para impedir que fosse assassinada.

Sasuke tentou negociar com Neji um dos Sabaku para cuidar da segurança de Sakura, mas o líder Hyuuga não concedeu um dos seus assassinos especiais para o ex-colega da Yakuza. Não por rancor ou mágoa, mas sim pelo fato de Neji estar preocupado que algum de seus seguranças novamente o traísse e seqüestrasse Hinata, exatamente como Orochimaru havia feito. Os únicos que o líder Hyuuga confiava era os Sabaku, e com Gaara cuidando de Ino, sobravam Temari e Kankurou que apenas juntos conseguia superar as habilidades do ruivo.

_-Sasuke você pode dizer que me ama?- _perguntou Sakura esperançosa. Ao menos uma vez ela queria ouvir da boca de Sasuke aquelas palavras. Talvez aquele sentimento de agouro fizesse com que ela desejasse naquele momento escutar mais do que tudo uma declaração de amor do homem que amava.

_-Eu volto para o jantar me espere! _–foi à resposta de Sasuke diante da pergunta carente da noiva

Ele virou-se de costas e saiu da mansão sem olhar para trás. Um ato frio apenas para manter a pose de inatingível. Orgulho em excesso não era uma qualidade, de uma maneira amarga Sasuke provaria as conseqüências de seu silêncio perante o pedido de uma simples declaração de amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O sol escaldante refletia com agressividade na areia da praia. Poucas nuvens continham no céu azul celeste. As ondas do mar estavam agitadas quebrando com agressividade contra as pedras. A brisa fresca amenizava o calor do país tropical. A praia estaria deserta se não fossem por duas pessoas, uma loira e um ruivo. O guarda-sol colorido fazia sombra nos dois corpos que se beijavam sobre a areia. O clima parecia mais quente do que realmente estava de tamanho desespero que Gaara e Ino se tocavam.

Estavam se beijando desde que haviam acordado e ainda não pareciam terem se tocado suficientemente. O ruivo estava sobre a loira sentindo cada curva e saliência do corpo feminino. Ino deitada sobre uma canga roxa sentia os músculos rígidos do corpo masculino sobre si. Beijos famintos e sôfregos. Exploravam cada milímetro da boca um do outro. Ino deliciava-se com os chupões que o ruivo lhe dava nos lábios inferiores e Gaara se sentia no comando com a inexperiência dela que de certa forma o excitava.

Os dedos masculinos estavam enroscados na lateral da calcinha do biquíni de Ino. A outra mão acariciava-lhe o pescoço causando arrepios na loira. O pescoço era um ponto fraco da herdeira Yamanaka, era só tocar ali que ela deixava escapar suspiros excitados. Gaara com sua experiência em relação ao sexo feminino não deixou que esse fato passasse despercebido e tratou de abocanhar a pele do colo com uma leve mordida. Em resposta ouviu um gritinho agoniado de Ino. Puro prazer era isso que a loira sentia diante dos toques.

As mãos de Ino passeavam pelas costas talhadas do ruivo, memorizava cada músculo passando os dedos demoradamente sobre eles. Gaara não gemia, porém contraia os músculos de uma maneira que os deixavam rígidos revelando assim que sentia prazer com o toque. A loira ora ou outra o arranhava de leve ouvindo um suspiro um pouco mais alto. Sorria internamente pelo fato dele tentar se manter imune em vão, o Sabaku não conseguia esconder que se excitava com as carícias dela. A Yamanaka puxou de leve os cabelos da nuca de Gaara quando sentiu o ruivo lhe dar um chupão no pescoço. Aquilo concerteza deixaria marca.

Eles eram muito diferentes até mesmo nas carícias e isso era visível. Enquanto ele era selvagem, ela era delicada, porém ainda sim maliciosa e inusitada. Ino demonstrava o prazer com gemidos e exclamações roucas. Gaara apenas enrijecia os músculos sem emitir som algum, as vezes suspiros um pouco mais altos do que de costume.

Os dois se encontravam naquele clima de romance. Não havia acontecido nada mais além de beijos e alguns amassos, mas mesmo assim para Ino eram sensações únicas que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Tudo parecia perfeito, exatamente como um sonho!

Gaara pensava o mesmo. Não por causa das sensações corporais, isso ele já havia sentido antes quando praticara sexo com outras mulheres. Porém com nenhuma delas sentia aquele calor no peito, a sensação de que seu coração estava aquecido. Ino quebrava todas as suas barreiras, lhe arrancava todas suas máscaras apáticas e deixava apenas que ele relaxasse e não pensasse em coisas ruins. Desde que estava com ela nada mais cheirava a sangue, apenas a flores assim como os cabelos loiros e brilhantes que Yamanaka possuía.

_-Ahhhhh Gaara... Melhor... Melhor... Hum... _- Ino tentou protestar quando sentiu os dedos habilidosos do ruivo começarem a lhe desamarrar o biquíni. Queria sim saber como seria fazer amor com ele, mas não naquele momento. Ainda não estava definitivamente pronta, porém apenas gemidos lhe escapavam dos lábios, pois o ruivo estava realmente disposto a levá-la a loucura com a boca em seu pescoço começando a descer pela em direção ao busto. - _CÉUS! – _exclamou a loira empurrando o ruivo de cima de si quando sentiu a boca dele contra o sutiã de seu biquíni.

Gaara sentou-se na areia tentando controlar a respiração. Ino lhe tirava o bom senso, estava tentado a deitá-la novamente naquela areia e continuar da onde havia parado antes dela o interromper. Os olhos verdes água admiraram a respiração alterada dela, o pescoço da loira estava avermelhado e com algumas marcas que ele sabia exatamente que fora o autor de tamanha lidibinagem. Os lábios carnudos e rosados se encontravam inchados devido aos beijos famintos e insaciáveis de segundos atrás.

Era melhor ir mais de vagar, estava visível nos olhos azuis de Ino que ela ainda estava tentando assimilar o que acontecia com os dois e as sensações que Gaara lhe proporcionava. Ela era virgem e depois de tanto tempo não seria agora que ela se entregaria a primeira paixão arrebatadora que vivia. Controlando a respiração a herdeira Yamanaka disse gaguejante.

_-V-vamos d-devagar! – _ela esperou que o semblante de Gaara se contraísse contrariado, porém ele continuou com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre. A loira então voltou a falar, porém firmemente _– Melhor voltarmos para o hotel tomarmos um banho frio e irmos passear um pouco. Estou cansada de ficar nessa praia ou dentro do quarto, quero conhecer a cidade!_

Era somente uma desculpa para se afastar do ruivo e não sentir aqueles arrepios dos pés a cabeça. Ino não era tão boba para não perceber que aqueles arrepios que percorriam seu corpo não eram nada inocentes. Ela era uma mulher, ele um homem, não tinha mais nada o que constatar. Sentia desejo por ele, e Ino tinha medo daquela sensação nova que estava se apoderando de si.

Gaara esboçou o costumeiro sorrisinho malicioso de lado. Era divertido ver como ela estava insegura, ele controlava a situação embora Ino não percebesse. Todavia se a loira se entregasse sem pressão ou medo seria muito mais gostoso. Paciência era uma das qualidades do ruivo.

_-Você está doidinha por mim!_ – disse ele divertido fazendo a loira corar violentamente e fazer um bico infantil.

_-Cala boca!Você é muito convencido sabia? – _Ino tinha um timbre aborrecido. Sabia que ele se divetia com a situação, mas será que ela estava com uma cara tão abobalhada assim para Gaara perceber que realmente estava doidinha por ele?

Gaara se aproximou felinamente da loira e a puxou pela cintura colando os corpos. Ino prendeu a respiração e sentiu a pele esquentar a onde as mãos calejadas do ruivo lhe tocavam. O Sabaku lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvido, fazendo com que aquele ligeiro friozinho no estômago de Ino ficasse mais forte.

_-Você é muito sexy INO!_

A herdeira Yamanaka achou que fosse desmaiar nos braços de Gaara. Escutar ele falando seu nome naquele timbre de desejo era instigante. Ele não estava mais lhe tratando como menina e isso lhe satisfazia tanto que era o início de seu deleite. Caso desmaiasse ali mesmo não ligava. Afinal seria de praxe acordar com o beijo de _seu príncipe_, exatamente como em um conto de fadas.

A loira depositou as mãos nos ombros desnudos do ruivo e desceu em uma carícia provocante pelos músculos dos braços masculinos. Piscou os cílios loiros e molhou os lábios rosados com a língua aveludada. Em um timbre inocente perguntou ao homem a sua frente.

_-Você está tentando me seduzir ruivo?Pois se você estiver, tenho que lhe informar que está funcionando perfeitamente seu descarado._

_-Hum... Bom saber que você não resiste aos meus encantos!- _apesar da expressão seria ela podia identificar o brilho divertido em seu semblante.

Ela esboçou um sorriso radiante diante do comentário dele. Naquele momento foi à vez de Gaara sentir o friozinho na boca do estômago. Aquele sorriso era o mais bonito que já havia visto. Perguntava-se internamente: Por que Deus estava lhe dando tanta felicidade?Ele não merecia!Os crimes que havia cometidos eram imperdoáveis e como castigo merecia somente o sofrimento.

Diante daqueles pensamentos que começaram a assombrar a mente do ruivo ele se afastou da loira e fechou o semblante na costumeira expressão apática. A Yamanaka ficou sem entender o porque daquela súbita mudança. Havia horas que Gaara parecia ser somente delaccomo se ela fosse única, também havia outras que os olhos do ruivo transmitiam angústia como se fosse uma espécie de pecado estar lhe tocando. Ino não entendia o que o atormentava tanto.

_-O que aconteceu Gaara?-_perguntou a herdeira Yamanaka preocupada.

_-Melhor voltarmos para o hotel antes que você fique novamente vermelha que nem uma lagosta. Sinto em te dizer, mas não sinto tesão por semelhantes a crustáceos. – _disse o ruivo maldosamente notando uma veia aborrecida saltar da testa da loira.

Ino fechou as mãos, tremia dos pés a cabeça e Gaara já imaginava que ela iria explodir de raiva. A loira era previsível e ele gostava disso, afinal nunca gostara de surpresas. Mentalmente o ruivo contou até dez.1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10. Ino agarrou o guarda-sol que era muito maior do que ela, naquele momento de fúria a herdeira Yamanaka parecia forte o suficiente para erguer o objeto contra o ruivo.

_-GAARA SEU IDIOTA!_ – misturou-se o grito com os barulhos das ondas.

Sobre a areia estava uma irritada Ino correndo com um guarda-sol colorido de praia atrás de Gaara. A intenção dela era dar uma surra no ruivo, mas no final ambos sabiam como aquilo iria terminar... Os dois aos beijos como um casal apaixonado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Não quero saber porra nenhuma, ou você pega esses cretinos e devolve o meu dinheiro ou eu acabo com a sua raça entendeu bem?Lembre-se do que eu te disse, a casa sempre ganha e quem trabalha na minha rede de cassinos tem que estar ciente disso. - _a voz de Neji era áspera e ameaçadora, não era segredo a ninguém que ele era um mafioso indolente e agressivo. – _Te dou o prazo de três horas para pegar o meu dinheiro de volta ou você vai ter que me pagar com o seu sangue!_

Neji desligou o telefone celular alterado. Os negócios nas últimas semanas estavam cada vez mais difíceis e ele tinha plena consciência que era devido à crise pelo trono da Yakuza. Aquela luta interna entre os membros afetava as negociações internacionais de seus produtos ilegais, naquele momento a máfia japonesa estava conturbada e vulnerável o que fazia com que o mercado ilegal preferisse fechar acordos com a máfia italiana ou chinesa.

O líder Hyuuga estava sentado em um dos bancos dos jardins da mansão. Um pouco de ar fresco ia lhe fazer bem, sem contar que não precisaria tomar cuidado para topar com Tenten pelos corredores. Detestava aquela mulherzinha!Como se não bastasse tentar invadir sua mente agora ela tinha a cara de pau de invadir-lhe sua casa. Naquela tarde Hiashi contratou Tenten por 24 horas, a psicóloga chinesa moraria na mansão até que o antigo líder Hyuuga achasse que Neji e Hinata estavam plenamente recuperados. – não que Neji achasse que ele precisasse se recuperar de algo – O pior de tudo era que a bela chinesa não perdia uma oportunidade de analisá-lo, até na maneira que ele comia ou subia as escadas. Era irritante ser observado a todo o momento!

_-Os negócios vão mal Neji?-_perguntou uma voz áspera conhecida.

Neji olhou na direção da voz. Hiashi andava em sua direção com o costumeiro kimono listrado azul escuro e cinza. Logo atrás as duas filhas. À esquerda a agitada Hanabi com um kimono verde e os cabelos soltos balançando de acordo com os passos rápidos ou suas corridas em volta dos canteiros de flores. Uma menina de doze anos que não podia ser julgada por sua frágil aparência, a mente de Hanabi era mafiosa. A menina estava sendo treinada por Hiashi para ser o braço direito de Neji nos negócios e com facilidade a caçula Hyuuga aprendia como deveria se portar, apenas em alguns momentos mostrava uma personalidade infantil e inocente que Neji acreditava ser pura fachada. Do lado direito se encontrava Hinata, usava um Kimono amarelo com borboletas escarlates desenhadas. Os cabelos longos e negros soltos sobre os ombros balançando delicadamente sobre a brisa. Passos mais lentos do que o da irmã, diferente de Hanabi ao andar Hinata parecia deslizar. Simplesmente Linda!

Neji fingiu ignorar a presença das primas, manteve o semblante indiferente e os olhos voltados unicamente a Hiashi que se sentou ao lado do sobrinho no banco enquanto as filhas sentavam-se sobre os joelhos na relva verde do jardim.

_-Os negócios estão difíceis desde que essa guerra particular entre Tagushi e Itachi começou. Sinceramente estou começando a me irritar e tentado a matar os dois!Quem sabe assim minha dor de cabeça diminua._

_-Temos que ser cautelosos para não perdemos dinheiro em meio a toda essa confusão. _– Hiashi dizia aquelas palavras em aviso, indiretamente dizia a Neji que não queria um centavo a menos nos lucros. _– Ficar de cabeça quente só fará com que tome atitudes precipitadas e inconseqüentes, tente se distrair pelo menos por um dia._

Neji podia sentir o olhar perolado de Hinata sobre si, porém ele não a olhou continuou apenas a visualizar e escutar as palavras do tio. Tinha medo de se afogar no profundo olhar da prima e revelar involuntariamente ao ex-líder dos Hyuuga o amor que sentia pela primogênita do mesmo. Além do tio havia Hanabi presente, a pequena diabinha era astuta. A prima mais nova já havia dito a Neji uma vez que desconfiava do romance da irmã com ele. Como Neji detestava aquela fedelha desde então.

Hiashi se levantou do banco e colocou uma das mãos no ombro do sobrinho. Disse paternamente como se estivesse o aconselhando.

_-Aquela psicóloga é muito bonita não acha?Seria uma prazerosa distração! _– Hiashi deixou clara sua insinuação. Ambas as filhas entenderam. Hanabi apenas esboçou um sorrisinho malicioso enquanto Hinata arregalou os olhos surpresa com as palavras do pai. _– Meu tempo é curto, tenho que ensinar ainda hoje Hanabi a atirar. Espero que siga o meu conselho Neji!_

Hanabi se levantou para acompanhar Hiashi de volta a mansão. Os dois olharam para Hinata esperando que ela se levantasse e os seguisse, porém ela permaneceu sentada sobre os joelhos na relva verde. Imaginando que a primogênita talvez não quisesse ir com ele pelo fato do pai ensinar a irmã caçula a atirar Hiashi ignorou a atitude da primogênita e começou a caminhar de encontro à mansão. Hanabi antes de correr atrás do pai lançou um olhar desgostoso a Neji.

_- "Garota atrevida!"_ - Pensou Neji incomodado com a maneira que a prima mais nova lhe olhava.

O silêncio que se instalou entre Neji e Hinata era torturante para ambos!Ela enrolava entre os dedos a manga do Kimono enquanto ele distraia-se nas flores no intuito de não olhar a prima. Ambos desejavam falar muitas coisas um para o outro e em sua maioria juras de amor, mas cada um tinha um fator que lhe impedia. Hinata não conseguia pronunciar som nenhuma devido às seqüelas do trauma, embora se esforçasse era mais forte que ela e no final continuava silenciosa como às flores do jardim. No caso de Neji, era a culpa que o crucificava, ele desconfiava que Orochimaru usara Hinata propositalmente exatamente por saber o sentimento que o líder Hyuuga possuía pela prima,era a única explicação.

Na cabeça de Neji o sentimento que ele nutria por Hinata era uma ameaça a ela.

Incomodado com o silêncio Neji se levantou do banco pronto para voltar à mansão ou ir para qualquer outro lugar bem longe da prima, entretanto foi parado por um par de mãos delicadas na barra de sua calça.

_-Quer alguma coisa Hinata?-_ o líder Hyuuga continuou com a expressão indiferente perante ela.

Hinata levantou-se e postou-se na frente do primo na esperança que Neji a olhasse, todavia ele parecia entretido em um ponto qualquer apenas para não admira-la nos olhos. A jovem Hyuuga deixou que um suspiro suave lhe escapasse dos lábios e então delicadamente deslizou uma das mãos sobre a face de Neji virando o rosto do mesmo em sua direção.

Ele fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu a pele macia das mãos delicadas sobre sua face. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia o toque dela que naquele momento era como estar no paraíso. Sua mente se esvaziou, ele apenas queria curtir aquele sutil carinho por mais alguns segundos antes de recobrar a consciência de que ele não merecia nem ao menos o olhar daquele anjo.

A outra mão de Hinata entrelaçou a mão do primo. Esse gesto fez com que ele abrisse os olhos e pudesse visualizar nitidamente a face bonita da herdeira Hyuuga, nos lábios rosados um terno sorriso. Neji se perguntava: Como ela conseguia sorrir depois de tudo que havia acontecido? Mesmo depois de ter sofrido demasiada desgraça e a culpa ter sido dele, pela incompetência de não conseguir protege-la, Hinata o tocava daquela maneira reconfortante e sorria como se soubesse que a felicidade dele dependia daquele gesto.

Antes que ele pudesse se repelir do contato físico com a prima, Hinata o puxou pelas mãos para uma caminhada. Ele estava confuso para a direção que a herdeira Hyuuga o levava. Hinata queria se afastar da vista de todos, pois desejava o primo exclusivamente para ela naquele momento.

Neji podia não perceber, entretanto o comentário de Hiashi sobre Tenten ser um divertimento prazeroso para o sobrinho afetara profundamente Hinata. Ela entendera a insinuação do pai para que o líder Hyuuga fizesse da bonita psicóloga uma amante, e sinceramente não gostara daquela hipótese. Aquele comentário despertara ciúme na jovem Hyuuga, pois até onde ela se lembrava Neji e ela ainda eram namorados. Claro que ninguém além dos dois sabia, mas isso já bastava. Se antes possuía ciúme de Neji ficar a sós com a chinesa de belas pernas agora só de pensar que ele podia se render aos encantos corporais daquela mulher deixava Hinata insegura.

Andaram sem rumo e seus pés os levaram a uma das estufas na mansão. Lá era onde as rosas, flores favoritas de Hinata eram cultivadas. Aquele era um local especial para ambos. Exatamente ali há alguns anos atrás os dois haviam dado o primeiro beijo.

_**=Flashback =**_

_Era uma tarde chuvosa típica das tardes de Outono de Tóquio. Havia três dias que chovia sem parar formando assim grandes poças de água sobre a grama antes impecável da mansão Hyuuga._

_Apesar de toda aquela chuva a mansão estava lotada naquele dia. Era aniversário de quatorze anos da primogênita do chefe dos Hyuuga. Todos os mafiosos importantes do Japão se encontravam presentes, em sua maioria de Tóquio e Kyoto. Todavia alguns mafiosos de nacionalidades asiáticas, mas não propriamente dita japonesa, também se encontravam na festa. Mais parecia uma reunião de negócios do que o aniversário de uma adolescente._

_Ino e Sakura eram as únicas que Hinata realmente considerava importante entre os convidados, as duas amigas no entanto, pareciam mais preocupadas em brigarem pela atenção de Sasuke, esse por outro lado tentava se livrar das duas garotas que haviam atrapalhando uma discussão "importante" dele com Naruto. _

_O Sabaku mais velho parecia contrariado em ter que trabalhar em uma festa, era evidente que ele desejava poder relaxar e não estar segurando uma arma prevenido caso houvesse uma ataque surpresa.O ruivo que era mais jovem tinha uma expressão mais madura no semblante e parecia apenas se aborrecia com as reclamações constantes de Kankurou de que a irmã não estava trabalhando naquela noite. Temari havia desaparecido e "coincidentemente" Shikamaru o novo empregado de Tagushi também._

_Os mais velhos estavam concentrados em assuntos sombrios como descarregamentos de ópios, tráfico de pessoas para Europa, prostitutas menores de idade e armamento clandestino. Tagushi parecia interessado em fazer um social com o líder dos Hatake que nos últimos meses havia crescido em influências muito mais do que qualquer outro mafioso. Hiashi estava fechando um acordo com um mafioso coreano, pretendiam abrir uma sociedade com o tráfico de mulheres para as potências européias e U.S.A._

_Em meio a todas aquelas pessoas Neji procurava preocupado a aniversariante que havia sumido há algumas horas. Constatou que ela não se encontrava dentro da mansão, então se retirou da casa e andou em direção aos jardins enfrentando a chuva gélida em busca da prima. Se ele a conhecia bem, provavelmente ela estaria nas estufas admirando as rosas e averiguando se elas não estavam se "afogando" em meio a toda aquela água que despencava do céu._

_Quando chegou ao local ele não pode conter um sorriso de lado ao constatar que Hinata se encontrava ali com uma rosa branca entre os dedos. A prima não era nenhum mistério a ele, Neji a conhecia como a palma de sua mão._

_Hinata usava um vestido rosa claro tomara-que-caia, seu comprimento era até os joelhos em um típico longuete. Uma fita de cetim da mesma cor do vestido estava amarrada de lado em baixo do busto como incremento da vestimenta. Os cabelos pretos presos em um coque baixo combinava com aquele visual inocente de menina. Todavia a jovem se encontrava molhada, o vestido estava mais colado no corpo do que deveria e levemente transparente, esse fato não passou despercebido por Neji que teve que balançar a cabeça com brusquidão para não se afundar em pensamentos maliciosos._

_**-Acho que na hora do parabéns eles vão perceber que a aniversariante não está presente na festa. – **__Neji disse em um timbre divertido fazendo com que a jovem se virasse para ele com um sorriso radiante nos lábios._

_**-Neji-niisan, pensei que estava se divertindo na festa. - **__comentou Hinata enquanto observava corada o primo se aproximar. Ele estava bonito molhando daquela maneira, a blusa social azul grudada no dorso e charmosamente os cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os olhos._

_Ele pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes. Não estava nada divertido lá dentro!Primeiro, por que achava desagradável o tio estar falando de negócios no aniversário de Hinata. Segundo, porque era irritante ouvir a jovem Yamanaka e Haruno gritando o nome de Sasuke, além de ter que ouvir o herdeiro Uchiha e Uzumaki trocando ofensas. Terceir, e mais importante, nada era divertido sem a presença de Hinata._

_**-Hum... Estava preocupado com você. - **__disse sem muita emoção na voz mirando a rosa branca nas mãos de Hinata. Se ele tivesse olhando o semblante da prima veria as bochechas coradas devido ao comentário e o brilho de satisfação nos olhos perolados._

_Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que uma brisa gélida entrou por uma das janelas abertas da estufa. Hinata tremeu levemente. Os dentes bateram um no outro e ela involuntariamente se abraçou. Estava desnuda nos braços e ainda molhada, o contato do vento com sua pele só fazia-a sentir frio. Neji, porém parecia imune a toda aquele ar gélido._

_Desviou o olhar da rosa para a prima. A pele de Hinata era tão alva como aquelas pétalas e possuía uma aparência de ser tão sedosa quanto. Os lábios femininos tremiam de leve fazendo com que os olhos perolados masculinos ficassem hipnotizados pelo movimento tremulo deles por breves instantes. _

_Carinhosamente Neji puxou o corpo da prima contra o seu abraçando-a. O tempo parou!Não escutavam mais chuva, não viam mais a estufa. Apenas conseguiam sentir o corpo um do outro e o arrepio que aquele contato causava em seus corpos. O frio que antes Hinata sentia havia se dissipado, ela estava quente da cabeça aos pés, ele tinha braços cálidos e protetores se ela pudesse ficaria daquela maneira para sempre sentindo o perfume da colônia masculina que ele exalava. Neji sentia-se realizado, tocar Hinata daquela forma era o que desejava todos os dias. Naquele momento ela era apenas dele e ninguém mais podia senti-la e olha-la. Era um pensamento egoísta, mas resultante de um belo sentimento... Amor._

_Não era segredo que eles se gostavam!Ambos sabiam ou podiam sentir o sentimento um do outro, mas havia algo maior do que toda aquela vontade de ficarem juntos que os impedia, e o nome desse empecilho se chamava Hiashi. O chefe dos Hyuuga nunca iria permitir que sua primogênita ficasse com o sobrinho, sempre mostrara desgosto com aquela hipótese. O motivo era o mais mesquinho: Hiashi arranjaria um casamento conveniente a ele aos negócios. Como Neji desprezava qualquer outro homem que sonhasse em desposar a prima, pois aquela era uma vontade dele._

_**-Ainda sente frio Hinata? –**__perguntou Neji em um sussurro enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas esguias da prima._

_**-N-nã... Não! – **__Hinata gaguejava. Estava nervosa. Um friozinho gostoso lhe ocupava o estômago como se borboletas dançassem dentro dele._

_**-Eu ainda não lhe dei seu presente de aniversário não é mesmo.O que você deseja Hinata?**__ – a respiração quente do rapaz Hyuuga contra o ouvido da prima fizeram com que ela soltasse um suspiro ludibriada._

_**-Neji, você sabe o que eu quero! – **__disse envergonhada escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do primo. Ela pode sentir a pele dele ficar arrepiada quando encostou o rosto em seu pescoço._

_Neji sorriu de lado. Preferia muito mais quando ela não o chamava de nii-san, pois os sentimentos que sentia por ela não eram fraternais. Olharam-se nos olhos demoradamente. Queriam sentir a alma um do outro, os sentimentos de ambos podiam ser visualizados através dos olhos. Emoções puras e verdadeiras. Há muito tempo o amor entre ambos havia se moldado e reprimir aquele sentimento era torturante._

_Delicadamente Neji depositou uma das mãos na cintura fina da prima, puxou o corpo dela para mais perto ficando mais grudados do que já estavam. A outra mão fora depositada de um lado da face feminina puxando o rosto de Hinata de encontro ao seu. Lábios contra lábios. Um toque sutil e doce que começou apenas com um roçar em uma carícia que chegava a ser infantil. O futuro líder Hyuuga sentia a maciez da boca feminina e inexperiente. Hinata soltou um gemido abafado quando sentiu ele lhe pedir passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo._

_Um choque térmico balançou ambos. Os corpos gelados com um beijo que começava a se tornar quente era um contrates. Neji a ensinava beijar, e Hinata aprendia rápido. Exploravam a boca um do outro demoradamente, as línguas se acariciavam carinhosamente, porém com uma dose de malícia e desespero. O futuro líder Hyuuga lhe acariciava o pescoço e cintura. Hinata timidamente lhe fazia um carinho na nuca não percebendo o que aquele toque causava no corpo do rapaz que a beijava._

_Ela sentia-se flutuar, era como se não houvesse chão. Aos poucos as borboletas que antes lhe causavam aquele friozinho no estômago desapareceram trazendo-lhe uma quentura no corpo que a fazia estremecer de excitação._

_O corpo de Neji há muito tempo estava extasiado, ela estava entregue ao delírio dele. Tantas noites ele sonhara com aquele momento, que quebrar o contato das bocas lhe causava medo de talvez tudo aquilo não passar de mais um sonho._

_Separaram-se em busca de ar. Ambos ofegantes. Hinata possuía a boca levemente inchada e vermelha, as faces ruborizadas. Neji possuía um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e a vontade de voltar a beijá-la estampada em seus olhos. Um silêncio significativo. Eles se amavam e esconder aquele sentimento um do outro não era mais possível, necessitavam se tocar._

_**-Feliz aniversário Hinata! – **__disse ele lhe abraçando possessivamente. Não deixaria que outro a tocasse, a partir daquele momento ela era unicamente dele._

_**- Esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já ganhei em minha vida! – **__Hinata sorriu em direção ao primo, enquanto seus dedos docemente acariciavam os lábios masculinos na expectativa de senti-los novamente sobre o seus._

_Ele apenas sorriu e voltou a beijá-la. A festa iria até de noite e o parabéns ainda demoraria, teriam tempo para ficarem se beijado até à hora de voltarem para a mansão. Não estavam dispostos a perder nem mais um segundo!_

_Aquele fora apenas o primeiro de muitos beijos, o importante era que agora estavam juntos e se dependesse deles para todo sempre._

_**=Fim do Flashback=**_

Neji admirava o local perdido em lembranças. Depois daquele dia em que se beijaram pela primeira vez vários encontros às escondidas naquele local passaram a fazer parte de suas rotinas. Estar com Hinata naquele momento sozinho nas estufas o fazia voltar ao passado. Haviam feito planos juntos sentados em meio às rosas. Casamento, filhos, tudo que um casal que se amava sonhava. Desde jovens o futuro era visto com os dois juntos e agora naquele momento Neji não conseguia se ver ao lado de Hinata. Ele ainda almejava ser marido dela, porém o medo de que novamente ela sofresse era maior do que aquela vontade.

Hinata por nenhum momento havia deixado de pensar no primo. Passava horas olhando o céu nas noites de solidão da janela do quarto imaginando o porquê dele estar a evitando. Às vezes pensava na hipótese dele estar enojado dela ter sido tocada por outros homens, enquanto fora refém de Orochimaru, principalmente pelo fato de seus violentadores terem roubado o que ela tinha guardado para ele... Sua virgindade. Lembrando-se do choro de culpa dele em seu colo ela concluía que o primo a evitava com medo de que a presença dele a fizesse mal. Será que Neji era tão cego de não perceber que ela só tinha forças para ainda continuar viva por causa do amor que sentia por ele?

_-Nada mudou nesse lugar, porém nós dois mudamos bastante não é mesmo?-_ Neji possuía um timbre infeliz e melancólico. Analisava sua vida de alguns anos atrás e a de agora. – _Antes minhas mãos não eram tão sujas de sangue e minha alma menos obscura. – _Tenten definitivamente não fazia bem a si,p ois desde que a conhecera ele passou a se auto-analisar_ - Você ainda falava, era tão bom ouvi-la cantar!_

A jovem aproximou-se do primo e o tocou nos braços fazendo com que os grandes orbes perolados a olhassem. Ela não gostava daquele olhar de culpa que ele mantinha quando visualizava a imagem dela, queria ver novamente naqueles olhos cheios de amor que antes ele demonstrava quando a olhava. Porque nada podia ser como antes?Será que o destino também não desejava que eles continuassem juntos?Tudo parecia tão injusto!

Neji podia ver a suplica na expressão da prima. Ela queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, mas o passado não podia ser mudado. Toda vez que a tocasse se lembraria que ele fora um incompetente que não conseguira protege-la do terror. O peito lhe doía apenas em olhá-la, tudo o que planejaram juntos desmoronara em sua frente.

_-Não dá mais Hinata, as coisas não podem ser como antes! - _foi à resposta dele diante do olhar suplicante da prima.

A herdeira Hyuuga sentiu as lágrimas lhe invadirem os olhos. Então seria assim que a história deles iria terminar?Colocou as mãos sobre o peito sentindo uma dor no coração, uma dor pior do que a do abuso que sofrera. Será que Neji não percebia que em vez de melhorar a dor dela apenas piorava?Ela precisava dele para continuar se sustentando, apenas ele poderia fazer com que ela ainda tivesse felicidade naquela vida, não se conformaria com ninguém mais.

O líder Hyuuga queria se chicotear ao notar que a fizera chorar. Com pesar visualizou as lágrimas cristalinas escorrerem pela face bonita, a expressão de dor nos traços delicados. Os lábios de Hinata tremiam, como se ela estivesse se segurando para não cair em prantos.

Se fosse para acabar, Hinata queria senti-lo ao menos mais uma vez, apenas para guarda na memória o sabor daqueles lábios e o que podia ter continuado sendo uma linda história de amor.

Ficando na ponta dos pés e se apoiando nos ombros masculinos Hinata pressionou seus lábios de encontro aos do primo. De primeiro momento ele se assustou e não correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo fechou os olhos para curtir aquele momento. Era bom sentir os lábios dela novamente grudado aos seus, a sensação de beijar Hinata era única e ele sabia que nunca nenhuma outra mulher conseguiria lhe proporcional tal sentimento.

Afastaram-se um do outro. O silêncio novamente se instalou no recinto. Ele não sabia o que dizer diante de toque tão afetuoso. Como ela conseguia ser tão gentil?Aquele beijo era um modo de dizer que o perdoava por não ter conseguido protege-la?Por mais que ele perguntasse ela não responderia.

Hinata colocou uma das mãos dentro do Kimono e de lá tirou um pedaço de papel azul. Depositou nas mãos de Neji e se retirou do local. Ficar ali na presença dele só faria com que a dor aumentasse, olha-lo e saber que o primo não desejava mais nada com ela era o mesmo que não ter mais um coração. O que precisava era ficar sozinha para chorar em um desabafo que talvez amenizasse aquela dor em seu peito.

Quando a imagem da prima desapareceu de sua vista ele olhou o pedaço de papel curioso. Abriu lendo o conteúdo. Não conseguiu conter que uma lágrima solitária lhe escorresse pela face enquanto lia as palavras simples que estavam escritas na caligrafia caprichada.

"**Ainda te amo e preciso do seu amor!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A noite estava carregada por uma brisa fria e um céu nuvioso. As nuvens cinzentas se amontoavam umas sobre as outras escondendo o azul noturno e o véu de estrelas. Não havia lua, era uma noite mórbida.

Cinco carros pararam em frente à mansão Uchiha, de dentro deles saíram vários homens com metralhadoras e pistolas nas mãos. Um deles possuía uma parte do rosto coberto, era o líder daquele amistoso bando que não tinha boas intenções. Ao lado do mesmo um jovem que mais parecia uma garota com traços delicados e cabelos castanhos longos presos em um coque. A voz do homem de olhar maldoso e atroz fez-se ouvir, era rouca e autoritária.

_-Não precisam ter piedade matem todos que estiverem dentro da mansão!_

_-Zabuza-san quanto à noiva do Uchiha, se algum de nós a encontrar podemos matá-la ou você vai querer dar o fim nela pessoalmente?_ – perguntou com um sorriso frio o rapaz de feições femininas.

_-Faço questão de matá-la pessoalmente Haku! – _ele passou a língua sobre os lábios por de baixo do tecido que lhe cobria o rosto, se alguém visse aquele gesto notaria a mente sanguinária do homem que vibrava internamente com a possibilidade de matar uma mulher.

Rumo à mansão os passos dos homens eram silenciosos, os seguranças dos Uchiha que encontravam no caminho eram mortos pelos assassinos que possuíam silenciadores nas armas. Tudo fora bolado estrategicamente para que não falhassem em sua missão. Quando estivessem dentro da grande casa não precisariam ser tão quietos, ali presente, nenhuma arma mataria silenciosa quando a chacina começasse. Os barulhos dos tiros iriam ser ouvidos com os gritos de agonia das vítimas com a chegada da morte.

O barulho dos tiros podiam ser escutado a quilômetros de distância. Os vizinhos da mansão se escondiam em suas casas apavorados, o medo de se juntarem as vítimas era maior que o sentimento de ajuda. Ninguém ligou para a polícia.

O sangue no chão era uma espécie de tapete por onde o assassino Zabuza andava com prazer. Os corpos dos empregados na sala estavam caídos no chão sem vida. Uma visão fúnebre. Alguns gritos podiam ser escudados, eram algumas das empregadas da cozinha que deveriam estar sendo estupradas. Os seguranças, jardineiros e mordomos eram mortos instantaneamente sem tempo para reação. O líder dos assassinos andava cômodo por cômodo atirando habilidosamente contra qualquer um que tentava se aproximar para impedi-lo de achar o que procurava... Haruno Sakura.

Ele abriu a porta do escritório do líder Uchiha e com um sorriso maldoso visualizou a noiva de Sasuke encolhida contra a parede chorando. Sakura estava tremula, as mãos sobre o ventre, o rosto inchado devido ao choro. Os olhos verdes espelhando o medo, parecia ver um demônio a sua frente. Fechou a porta trancando-a por dentro, não daria chance de ela escapar muito menos de aparecer alguém para ajudá-la.

_-N-não... Se... Se aproxime de mim!- _Sakura gritou desesperada olhando para a porta na esperança de que Sasuke aparecesse para salva-la daquele destino. Qualquer um que fosse ela sabia que seria terrível.

A mulher de cabelos róseos se encolheu ainda mais quando viu Zabuza a centímetros de si. Ele levou as mãos até os sedosos cabelos róseos e a puxou para cima através dos cabelos. A única coisa que ela fez foi gritar com aquela agressão. Ele não seria bonzinho, o que ela sentia era que Zabuza iria querer torturá-la antes da morte.

_-Hum... Você é bonita!Pode ser divertido por alguns minutos antes de eu te matar. _- comentou ele segurando com força o rosto da mulher enquanto a analisava. Sakura sentiu os músculos do rosto ficarem dormentes e o local que os dedos rudes pressionavam contra a sua pele ficar dolorido.

_-Por favor, não faça nada comigo. Eu estou grávida!- _Sakura disse com uma voz chorosa e suplicante.

Zabuza ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para as mãos da jovem que por nenhum momento havia abandonado o ventre como se quisesse proteger o que carregava nele. Com um suspiro ele jogou Sakura contra a parede com força, ela soltou um grito de dor quando seu corpo colidiu com a parede. Um pequeno corte abriu na testa da jovem Haruno deixando que um filete de sangue lhe escorresse em direção aos olhos verdes esmeraldas.

_-Não gosto de estuprar mulheres grávidas, por isso vou ser piedoso com você morte rápida e sem dor!_

**BANG, BANG, BANG.**

A última coisa que Sakura ouviu antes que seus sentidos fossem desligados para sempre foi um choro do bebê. Uma triste e doce ilusão, pois ela nunca poderia escutar o choro do seu filho (a), pois ambos não tinham mais vida. O sangue da jovem Haruno manchava a parede branca do escritório. Três tiros!Um no abdome e dois no peito. Aquele era o fim do que seria o início de uma família.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke chegou à mansão e encontrou um verdadeiro cenário de horror. O sangue de todos seus empregados manchando os móveis e o chão. Os corpos mutilados com vários tiros, as roupas das empregadas abertas demonstrando violência sexual.

Os seguranças que haviam chegado junto a Sasuke andavam em meio às vítimas a procura de algum sobrevivente, mas a mansão estava silenciosa como à morte. A primeira pessoa que passou pela cabeça de Sasuke foi uma bonita jovem de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeraldas, o sorriso alegre de que logo estaria casada com o bebê deles nos braços. Uma família feliz era apenas isso o que Sakura desejava.

_-Sakura! –_ Sasuke correu pelos cômodos da mansão gritando pelo nome da noiva. O líder Uchiha tinha esperança, ele queria acreditar que sua felicidade não tinha sido tirada dele daquela forma cruel.

A porta do escritório foi aberta, Sasuke permaneceu petrificado olhando o corpo caído sem vida encostado à parede. Os olhos verdes sem qualquer sinal de brilho, um filete de sangue sobre o olho esmeralda. Três buracos de sangue no corpo, um exatamente sobre o abdome onde seu filho(a) provavelmente estava sendo gerado. Como era doloroso tomar consciência de que nunca saberia se era um menino ou menina o bebê que sua noiva esperava. Aquele era o fim!Não tinha mais futuro, não havia mais o que almejar. Sem esposa, sem filho sem família feliz!

**Isn't it strange?**

(Não é estranho?)

**The way things can change**

(O jeito com que as coisas podem mudar?)

**Life that you lead turned on its head**

(A vida que você controla, virada de cabeça para baixo)

**Suddenly someone means more than you felt before**

(De repente, alguém significa mais do que antes)

**House in its yard turns into hope**

(A casa em que vive passa a ser uma esperança)

Sasuke caiu de joelhos sobre o chão e engatinhou até o corpo da noiva. Não conseguia andar, apenas rastejar. Imagens de Sakura sorrindo, chorando, brava, cantando lhe invadia a mente como um filme passado em câmera lenta. A voz dela lhe chamando pelo nome, os gemidos de prazer enquanto se amavam e o canto suave para o bebê que ainda não havia nascido.

O líder Uchiha ainda achava que estava em um pesadelo e que a qualquer instante acordaria em sua cama com a noiva ao seu lado lhe dando um beijo de bom dia. Mas aquilo não aconteceria, ele estava em um pesadelo real que estava longe de terminar.

Chegou perto do corpo sem vida de Sakura ,as mãos de Sasuke estavam tremulas,tocou com suavidade no rosto da noiva sentindo a frieza da pele que um dia fora quente. Estava morta!As lágrimas formaram-se nos orbes ônix, ele estava chorando e não se importava se alguém visse ou se deveria manter o semblante inexpressivo e indiferente. As gotículas de lamúria do líder Uchiha caiam sobre a face bonita de Sakura lavando o sangue em seu semblante.

**I'm sorry but I meant to say**

(Sinto muito, mas quis dizer)

**Many things along the way**

(Muitas coisas ao longo do caminho)

**This one's for you**

(Essa é para você)

Sakura sempre lhe pedia uma declaração de amor. Não precisava ser uma poesia feita por ele ou qualquer coisa do gênero, bastava Sasuke dizer eu te amo. Ele nunca atendeu ao pedido da noiva, nem mesmo nos momentos mais íntimos dissera às palavras que ela tanto queria ouvir. Será que teria significado dizer agora?Se pudesse voltar ao passado diria todos os dias o quando a amava, ela era a outra metade de sua alma, a única parte boa existente nele.

Sasuke encostou a testa na da mulher morta em seus braços. Em meio ao choro ele disse, como se falar aquelas palavras iria mudar o que acontecera e Sakura milagrosamente fosse voltar da morte.

_-Eu te amo!Está me ouvindo Sakura?Eu te amo!_

A morte não permitia que aqueles que ela levou respondessem, mas deixava que eles escutassem. Ele não podia ver a noiva, seus olhos estavam cegos pelas lágrimas. Não podia senti-la, pois a tristeza e o ódio eram as únicas coisas que lhe ocupava o corpo. Sakura estava ali finalmente escutando a declaração de amor que tanto desejava, era uma pena que só tenha escutado depois de morta.

**Have I told you I ache?**

(Eu já lhe disse que me dôo?)

**Have I told you I ache?**

(Eu já lhe disse que me dôo?)

**Have I told you I ache**

(Eu já lhe disse que me dôo?)

**For you?**

( Por você?)

(Ache - James Carrington)

Se Deus o estava castigando Sasuke não sabia dizer, mas a partir daquele momento não importava se existia ou não alguma divindade superior, ele odiava tudo e todos. Qualquer sentimento bom que talvez em algum momento tivesse existido dentro de si havia desaparecido junto com as vidas das duas pessoas que amava.

Fora bom por breves minutos pensar que ele de alguma forma pudesse ter tido família perfeita, diferente da que fora criado. A felicidade não era algo dado de presente a pecadores como ele,naquele momento Sasuke pode constatar esse fato.

-_Se fosse menina gostaria que se chamasse Ai. Sabe o que significa esse nome Sakura?_ – ele beijava os lábios frios da noiva tentando ao máximo sentir um pouco de calor por menor que fosse, mas nenhum vestígio de vida era encontrado no corpo de Sakura. - _Amor!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara estava com os cabelos ruivos úmidos e mais bagunçados do que de costume, os olhos mais claros devido ao fraco bronzeado da pele que realçava as orbes verdes. Usava apenas uma cueca samba-canção azul marinho. Ino vestia uma camisola preta de seda que lhe cobria até metade das coxas, um decote em "V" que realçava os seios. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque frouxo deixando que alguns fios loiros ficassem soltos.

Os dois estavam enrolados nos lençóis da cama. Ela ria divertida com os comentários do ruivo e ele apenas apertava o corpo da loira mais contra o seu. Ino estava deitada entre as pernas de Gaara, suas costas grudadas no dorso masculino, enquanto sua cabeça repousava nos ombros do ruivo. Ele lhe acariciava a barriga provocativamente achando que a loira não percebia a malícia das mãos, porém ela apenas não reclamava do atrevido toque por que gostava da carícia.

_-Vamos não seja tímido, me fale algo a seu respeito. - _pediu a loira depositando um beijo no queixo do rapaz como um modo de incentivá-lo a falar. Aquele gesto parecia ter surtido efeito.

_-Hum... -_ Gaara ficou pensativo por um tempo, então com um timbre malicioso e o costumeiro semblante serio ele disse. – _Sou bom de cama!_

A loira deu uma risada alta com o comentário do ruivo. Levou as duas mãos sobre a boca tentando abafar o riso, porém ele ainda conseguia ouvi-la rir. Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha querendo saber qual era a graça e antes que ele pudesse perguntar aborrecido ouviu a voz da loira em um timbre divertido.

_-Será que você só pensa em sexo Gaara?_

_-Eu estou aqui conversando sobre um assunto delicado e você está rindo?- _ele mantinha o timbre aborrecido, parou a carícia na barriga da loira, porém não tirou as mãos dela. - _Eu estou praticamente implorando para você transar comigo._

Gaara pensou que Ino fosse ficar sem graça com o último comentário, ficaria vermelha e o xingaria de pervertido porém a única coisa que a loira fez foi dar a mesma risada alta,porém dessa vez sem tentar abafar o ele estava começando a achar que a herdeira Yamanaka passara tempo demais em baixo de sol para ficar rindo que nem uma louca,e ainda por cima dele.

_-Ino não estou achando graça_! – disse o ruivo ríspido.

_-Mas Gaara é muito engraçada a situação!Quem te vê de longe não imagina você fazendo esses tipos de comentários depravados_. – a loira desencostou do ruivo e virou-se de frente para ele passando uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Gaara. Estava sentada sobre o colo do ruivo e ele parecia muito mais satisfeito com aquela posição. – _Você é muito mais lascivo do que aparenta._

Ele deslizou as mãos para debaixo da camisola feminina encontrando a pele macia das coxas da loira. Subiu as mãos até que encontrasse o quadril de Ino, puxou-a para frente, grudando abdome com abdome em uma posição comprometedora. A respiração da herdeira Yamanaka ficou mais pesada, seus lábios se entreabriram na expectativa. Visualizou o rosto do ruivo se aproximando para colar os lábios em mais um beijo sôfrego daquele dia.

Antes que os lábios se encontrassem o telefone do hotel tocou, quebrando o clima romântico no quarto. Ino suspirou aliviada, não sabia onde aquele beijo iria terminar e suspeitava que fosse em uma cena onde ela e Gaara estariam sem roupas fazendo coisas nada inocentes.O ruivo olhou irritado para o quer que fosse o miserável que o interrompia em um momento crucial como aquele iria morrer.

Gaara tirou uma das mãos debaixo da camisola de Ino e esticou o braço para agarrar o telefone. Em um timbre rabugento e ameaçador ele disse sem se importar com o que à pessoa do outro lado da linha iria pensar.

_-Espero que seja muito importante!_

**-"Desculpe incomodar senhor Sabaku, mas tem um homem aqui na recepção querendo falar com o senhor. "- **disse o recepcionista do hotel relutante.

_-Quem é?_

**-"Não sei lhe informar senhor!Ele se recusa a dizer o nome, mas também disse que não sai do hotel enquanto não falar com o senhor."**

_-Eu já vou descer mande-o esperar._

O ruivo desligou o telefone e ficou por alguns segundos pensativo. Aquilo estava cheirando a emboscada, quem quer que estivesse lhe esperando queria dar um fim nele para chegar em Ino sem maiores problemas. Estava na hora de colocar seu lado assassino em ação pois em seu intuito sentia que iria precisar naquele momento. Tirou a loira de cima de si depositando-a na cama, em seguida se levantou a procura de uma calça.A herdeira Yamanaka o olhava curiosa como se quisesse uma explicação sobre o que estava acontecendo, ele não iria responder se ela não perguntasse.

Ino abriu os lábios para falar, mas antes que algum som lhe escapasse da boca formulando sua pergunta o ruivo lhe cortou com o costumeiro timbre apático.

_-Não abra a porta para ninguém vou resolver um problema na recepção. _

Gaara pegou a arma sobre o móvel e a carregou com uma grande quantidade de balas de cobre. Pegou dois cartuchos colocando-o no bolso da calça e instalou o silenciador no revolver. Ino olhou abobada para a cena. Era impressão dela ou Gaara pretendia matar alguém?Aquela idéia não lhe agradou, talvez por que não conseguia visualizar o ruivo como um assassino apesar de saber que ele era conhecido como o melhor matador do Japão. A loira levantou-se da cama e colou as mãos na cintura perguntando em um timbre de desagrado.

_-Espero que o problema que você tenha que resolver não envolva matar alguém._

_-Ino não me desobedeça!Se alguém bater na porta não abra, pode ser perigoso. Tranque com a chave e só abra quando eu ligar no seu celular. Entendeu?_ - Ele se aproximou da loira e pegou-a pelos braços dizendo em um timbre áspero, se ela o conhecesse um pouco melhor notaria que aquela agressividade resultava de preocupação. Gaara notava o perigo, Ino em sua inocência não.

_-S-sim!-_respondeu a loira gaguejando diante do olhar inexpressivo do homem a sua frente.

No momento em que Gaara saiu do quarto Ino trancou a porta com medo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas a reação de Gaara demonstrava que algo ruim podia acontecer naquele momento. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da loira ao se lembrar do tiroteio que vivenciou na discoteca, ela era o alvo e ainda continuava sendo. Não queria morrer, não agora que estava finalmente vivendo. Será que era tão difícil assim poder ser feliz?Tudo estava tão bem como um verdadeiro conto de fadas, era só ela se sentir realizada que vinha alguém para lhe estragar a felicidade.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Ino andava de um lado para o outro preocupada. Passava nervosamente as mãos sobre os fios que teimavam em lhe cair no rosto. Uma aflição lhe ocupou o peito quando a idéia de que podia ter acontecido algo com Gaara lhe passava pela mente. Por mais que ela tentasse apurar os ouvidos e escutar algum barulho de tiro nada podia se ouvir, ele havia levado o silenciador, caso tivesse disparado ninguém escutaria, apenas aqueles que estivessem a sua volta poderia ver a cena. "Não preciso me preocupar, nada de ruim vai acontecer! Afinal Gaara é o melhor assassino do Japão ninguém é páreo para ele.". Era o que a herdeira Yamanaka pensava para se reconfortar.

Um barulho na porta chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela se aproximou com a esperança de ouvir a voz de Gaara pedindo para que ela abrisse a porta, porém outra voz masculina soou do outro lado pedindo passagem.

_-Senhorita Yamanaka tenho uma notícia importante abra a porta._

Ino colocou uma das mãos sobre a maçaneta enquanto a outra estava parada sobre a chave pronta para rodá-la e destrancar a porta. Foi então que ela se lembrou das palavras de Gaara. O ruivo lhe ordenara não abrir a porta para ninguém, podia ser alguém tentando mata-la, mas e se não fosse?E se a pessoa do outro lado lhe tivesse uma mensagem importante do ruivo ou notícia do mesmo?

_-Senhorita Yamanaka, o homem que estava lhe acompanhando está gravemente ferido abra a porta para que eu possa lhe contar e leva-la até ele._

Ino não pensou duas vezes ao escutar o homem do outro lado mencionar Gaara ferido. Destrancou a porta e a abriu deparando-se com um rosto familiar. Cabelos esbranquiçados, rosto jovial e óculos de aro arredondado. Aquele era o mesmo homem que havia atacado-os na mansão Yamanaka na noite do tiroteio.

Antes que Ino pudesse fechar a porta e tranca-la novamente sentiu o rosto ser golpeado com um forte soco. A loira caiu no chão com a boca sangrando do lado direito onde o punho do homem antes havia lhe acertado. O coque frouxo havia se soltado fazendo com que os cabelos loiros se espalhassem pelo chão. Kabuto sorriu maliciosamente e fechou a porta, porém não a trancou.

Ino tentou se levantar do chão, Kabuto foi mais rápido sentou-se sobre o quadril de Ino e segurou os dois braços da loira sobre a cabeça da mesma. Por mais que Ino se debatesse aquele homem ainda era mais forte que ela, não conseguia se soltar. O olhar malicioso e a maneira lasciva que ele passava a língua sobre os lábios demonstrava que ele tinha planos para ela onde não envolvia roupas. Ino tremeu de medo quando ouviu a voz rouca próxima ao seu ouvido.

_-Que camisola sensual Yamanaka, mas tenho certeza que o que tem por debaixo dela é muito mais interessante. _

A Yamanaka franziu o rosto enojada quando sentiu a língua de seu agressor passar sobre a pele de seu rosto.Não deixaria que aquele homem lhe tocasse,resistiria até o último momento. Moveu-se com mais agressividade tentando se soltar,a loira começou a gritar na esperança de alguém lhe ouvir. Sentiu a boca de Kabuto sobre a dela tentando cala-la com um beijo, Ino cuspiu no rosto do homem com repulsa.

_-Seu porco nem tente me tocar!_

_-Sua vadia loira, cala boca e abra as pernas! – _Com força ele deu dois fortes tapas no rosto da herdeira Yamanaka fazendo-a ficar levemente tonta. – _Vai ser menos doloroso se ficar quietinha, quem sabe você goste._

_-NÃO, ME SOLTE!_

A cena no quarto era agonizante. Ino estava deitada no chão com os lábios sangrando e o rosto vermelho. Kabuto sobre ela tentava lhe abrir as pernas com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra tentava lhe rasgar a fina camisola. A herdeira Yamanaka lutava, porém não sabia quanto tempo iria resistir.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Yooooooooo mais um capítulo ON LINE hahaha. Nossa o fic está ficando em um momento crítico em que sangue, chacinas e estupros estão se tornando muito constantes XD acho que minhas idéias ultimamente tem andado sádicas de mais. Bom não importa só espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois ele deu MUITO³ trabalho para fazer. Não me digam que eu demorei por que esse foi o capítulo mais longo que eu fiz. Vinte e nove páginas no Word, estou com os dedos doendo. - claro não contando os comentários respondidos. – Mas nossa espero que não queiram me matar Sei que parei em uma parte crítica e realmente interessante. O que será que acontecerá com a Ino hein, hein? Hahahaa deixarei vocês na dúvida até o próximo capítulo, que se Deus me permitir ele estará postado daqui quinze dias ou menos SE DER TUDO CERTO!

Bom esse capítulo foi mais para contar um pouquinho do passado de Neji e Hinata, como podem ver os dois se amam desde pequenos à coisa mais linda que existe, um amor inocentinho que se transformou em uma paixão avassaladora carrega de sonhos.

Para os que não entenderam nada do que eu deixei subentendido o Kankurou ta afim da Tenten – uma leitora que deu a idéia logo no começo do fic, mas não me lembro quem é gomen – Porém nossa psicóloga atrevida está mesmo afim é do Neji, que por outro lado esta louquinho para passar as mãos nas pernas dela. Mas ele ainda ama a Hinata que por sinal também o ama, mas por um destino cruel eles não estão conseguindo superar o fatídico trauma. Está uma trama complicada e os casais muito indefinidos, ainda temos o Naruto que por um motivo em especial se apaixonou pela Hinata e ainda promete se intrometer nessa confusão amorosa. Bom eu só fiz mesmo esse enredo para vocês ficarem mais confusos para saberem quem ficará com quem, será mais gostoso quando tudo for desvendando não fazendo idéia quais são os casais ÇAM SUAS APOSTAS!

Além desse complicadíssimo romance temos outro que em breve irá começar, o tão esperado emoções com esse triângulo que vai ter hentai,tanto GaaraXIno como já vou avisando não será Dark hentai,a Ino irá dormir por vontade própria com o Itachi ele não precisará obriga-la.Não posso revelar o motivo dela fazer isso mas creio que mais pra frente vocês irão descobrir. ( e irão entender sem recrimina-la)

No próximo capítulo a grande revelação da ligação sangüínea entre Tagushi e Ino. Talvez a maioria já saiba, pois não é exatamente nada de novo. Porém espero que a narração os empolgue. Não é um passado tão triste como o dos outros mafiosos, porém não deixa de ter emoção. (sim minhas intenções é desidratar todos os meus leitores através de lágrimas)

Quando eu colocar a observação no início do capítulo sobre a música que deve ser escutada em certos fraguimentos, escutem o meu conselho e ouçam a canção enquanto leiam. Acho que a cena fica mais emocionante.

Bom está ai espero que gostem. KISSUS E ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Kadzinha:** Yoooooooo que bom que gostou, eu fiz o passado do Kakashi com a Anko especialmente para você que pediu com um ONEGAI tocante. Mas quanto você ser estranha eu também acho XD, mas só nos gostos em relações aos casais. Eu também curto histórias de amor trágicas ou não estaria escrevendo tanto drama ( XD ehhh esse fic ta mais dramático do que planejei).Bom se até o final do fic o Sasuke continuar vivo podemos fazer uma eleição para futura senhora Uchiha...EU ME CANDIDATO! o/ Bom até o próximo capítulo espero que esse tenha te emocionado já que teve muitas histórias de amor trágicas do jeitinho que tu .

**larissa-05:** Bom não vou precisar ficar preocupada com a sua preferência com os outros casais então,afinal seu foco é a Ino e o Gaara. – que por sinal não apareceram muito nesse capítulo, mas no próximo terá praticamente cenas dos dois ( não seja tarada eu não estava falando do hentai ¬¬) – Uhum,eu demoro para postar por causa das reviews que graças a Buda só aumentam,caso não tivesse muitos comentários acho que eu ia desanimar de escrever e simplesmente ia deixar o fic paradão juntando mofo,ou não seriam capítulos tão empolgantes e bem elogios fazem com que eu tenha inspiração HAHAHAH SOU MOVIDA A ISSO! ( sem contar que eu tenho mais três fics para escrever e responder as reviews e como eu gosto de atualizar todos no mesmo dia ai complica).Bom já que você quer surpresa sobre o triângulo amoroso,ItaXInoXGaara não vou dizer nada deixarei você na expectativa a sua pergunta tenho orkut sim,só que se eu mando por mensagem particular não sei o que acontece o link sai quebrado ( o fanfic net é fresco já tive esses problema) Me mande seu e-mail via mensagem particular e através dele te mando meu orkut ok?Kissus.

**biahlemos:** Hahaha Gaara foi mesmo perfeito no último capítulo. Enquanto a Ino tem um ruivo gostoso² pedindo pra ser príncipe dela eu só tenho tribufu atrás de mim. AIIIIII COMO EU SOFRO!Bom fico feliz que ache meu fic perfeita porque ele me dá muito trabalho...XD principalmente agora nesse meio de histó o fic pretende ir até o capítulo quatorze,isso até onde eu planejei mas imprevisto sempre que eu planejei até agora sempre mudei um detalhe,até nome de capí O.o" não sei se ele vai chegar até o capítulo 50 acho que é não tenho tanta criatividade para fazer esse fic andar até esse capí kissus espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Pandora Potter-jm:** \o/ wooooooooo mais uma que gostou do capítulo especial com o passado de a Anko tinha a moral,a única que mandava e desmandava no mafioso gostoso e sem coração que é o tão triste quando notei que fui muito trágica no passado deles,poxa a Anko foi estuprada e morta grávida,imagine a cara do Kakashi quando soube? Peguei pesado, mas a galera gostou. ( percebi que o povo aqui adoraaaaaaaaa coisas depravadas e dramáticas).Hahahahahaah XD não sabia que meu fic causava tanta histeria e empolgação assim quando é postado,você é a terceira que me fala isso acho que se eu por algum acaso resolver abandonar o fic **A princesinha **alguns leitores vão fazer questão de me encontrar e me CÉUS SEU AMIGO FALA UMA COISA DESSA E VC REJEITA O MOLEQUE?¬¬ sua desalmada... Em quanto se ta ai recebendo declarações bonitinhas eu só recebo algo como. "Eh ai gata rola uns beijos?" TOTAL SEM ROMANTISMO!Bom voltando ao assunto fic XD espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que tenha se emocionado com Neji /Hina e Sasuke/ Sakura.( esses últimos também merecem lágrimas).Kissus.

**Lua Evangeline:** Nyaaaaaaaa que bom que tu não vai xingar meu fic,ele ta me dando tantooooo trabalho para fazer que eu acho que desabaria em lágrimas caso alguém falasse que ele ta uma eu vou fazer o hentai O.o" sinto que se recusar essa sua ordem você vai dar um jeito de me matar cruelmente que nem o Itachi está mandando acabar com todos os personagens do a mulherada se derreteu na parte que o Gaara pediu para ser o príncipe da Ino,mas realmente foi muito romântico acho que eu casaria com o cara que me falasse isso. ( ok nem tanto mas daria um bons amassos nele).Realmente o Gaara ele fala umas frases que eu me surpreendo quando releio,até que é poético. . nem vou comentar da sua idade que a maioria dos leitores já se revelaram serem praticamente todos de menores,se eu for presa não vai ser somente por causa de você.OHHHHHH serei presa feliz pelo menos,afinal o fic está sendo um sucesso o/ a música tema é muito linda não é mesmo?Eu gosto muito mais da versão que a banda Switchfoot toca.A tradução é linda ,o perfil do romance falando de músicas,a canção "Ache" que tocou durante a morte da Sakura também é linda não acha?Você chegou a escuta-la?É tocante!Eu ainda estou tentando achar uma música pro Neji e pra Hinata,acho que eles tu não ficou com nenhum pouquinho de dó da Sakura?Achei que eu podia ter salvado pelo menos o bebê,pena que não tive terá um triangulo amoroso e ele promete ser cheio de emoções com muitos beijos,angústias e TU TÁ CONTANDO OS DIAS QUE EU POSTO! O.O" NHAM .Hey nem demorei tanto,a maioria dos escritores demoram praticamente um mês,eu até que estou sendo rápida.

**lepitas:**Lepi-chan comentando como sempre eu espero que não tenha que matar nenhuma dos personagens que tu citou,mas sabe como é tudo pode acontecer,no meio dos tiros uma bala perdida pode acerta alguém que tu ahhh vamos ver no que vai dar certo?Bom kissus espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo sayonara.

**Lizinha-chan. **Nya se tu acha que o Gaara ta hot isso porque você ainda não conhecesse o lado quente dele. X3 nham o hentai irá revelar todo esse fogo acumulado no nosso ruivo ,o Kakashi sofreu muito e tem um dos passados mais triste do fic,isso se não tiver o kissus espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Danizinha:**Aweeee que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. E desse capítulo qual foi à parte que tu mais gostou Dani-chan?Hahaha a mulherada vai se bater para conseguir um pedaço do Gaara.( que sobre pelo menos um dedinho para a autora pois ela merece ¬¬).Bom kissus espero que você esteja ansiosa para o próximo capí.

**Meygan Kaname**:XD ah realmente tu é fruto do NEOLIBERALISMO que é um capitalismo muito mais selvagem porque achar que é realmente bom poder comprar tudo que quiser mesmo que seja através da morte das pessoas só sendo muito capitalista.( admito não sou socialista nem gosto dessa doutrina que pra mim não passa de fachada) Acho que se fosse para eu comprar mangás e animes eu não me importaria de ter a vida dela . nham sou uma menina má por pensar assim mais meu vício por anime é mais forte do que meu lado sonho sempre foi visitar o caribe e países como Jamaica deve ser super massa,ir com um grupo de amigos ou com umnamorado gostoso.( tipo o Gaara sacou?hahaha) XD HAHAAHAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHA GIRINO?Gostei dessa expressão... vou passar a usa-la.( minha situação com o sexo masculino também não anda bem).Uhum fic utópicos ficam fantasiados de mais,tem que ter drama,morte e mostrar ambos lados da vida tanto o bom como o ruim pois infelizmente contos de fadas não existem por mais que a gente é mesmo a Ino está começando a perceber isso.O passado do Kakashi foi tocante acho que é um dos mais triste se não o mais triste!Sasuke nesse capítulo teve uma história parecida com a do Kakashi mas acho que o herdeiro Uchiha teve um pouco mais de melancolia pois por um lado o Kakashi sempre disse a Anko que a amava e o Sasuke não disse isso a Sakura enquanto ela estava obrigada mas acho que um livro é demais para mim,não sei se tenho tanta criatividade para chegar a esse não vou mentir tenho muita vontade de escrever livros,tem uma história que eu queria muito transformar em site mas infelizmente não tenho dons para bolar uma página na obrigada pela atenção em todos os meus fics fico muito feliz toda vez que você comenta!Espero que tu tenha gostado desse capítulo, pois eu amei ATÉ SAYONARA!

**Miyo Kyouhei:**Hahaha Gaara está se mostrando o objeto de desejo das leitores. ( e da autora deixa eu mencionar,não quero ficar de fora por essa disputa por um pedaço do ruivo).Relaxa com o palavreado XD eu uso piores hahah sem contar que tu ta a Ino vai sim fazer "uhum..ahhhhh humm" com ele mas só no capítulo onze.( pelo que eu estou programando) mas falta pouco certo?Até lá suas expectativas só aumentam. A samba canção do Gaara esta em minha cabeça nitidamente,só não imagino o que tem de baixo dela por que eu acho que não vai me fazer bem XD sou tarada de que tenha gostado desse capítulo,kissus.

**Uchiha Mariana:**O sonho de todas as leitoras ( e da autora) nesse momento era ser a Ino.O GAARA ESTÁ LINDO DE MORRER,GOSTOSO DE MAIS E AINDA SIM CONSEGUE SER SEXY,FRIO E QUENTE AO MESMO ! (ignora foi um momento totalmente pervertido de minha parte) ABAFA!Será que ninguém ficou com dozinha da Sakura?Nem por um segundo?XD nyaaa eu tentei fazer uma cena dramática para emocionar o povo,até os que não gostam Neji ainda vai conseguir fazer mais do que olhar as pernas da Tenten...OPS ABAFA...u.ú.Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que esteja ansiosa para o pró Sayonara.

**Hyuuga Florine:** Bom o Naruto é um traidor mais não é ao mesmo tempo. Ele teve que "trair" os outros líderes da máfia para poder praticar sua vingança que logo logo será revelado o espero que tu goste e ao mesmo tempo não se decepcione com o triângulo amoroso muita coisa para acontecer e infelizmente não conseguirei agradar a kissus até o próximo capítulo.

**Keith-chan 'ex-Hinatinha-ch...:**Heheheh fico feliz que tenha retornado a ativa nos comentários,se sabe que eu adorava suas reviews não é mesmo?XD eu já tinha te dito antes, mas volto a repetir!Agora o povo entende um pouco o porquê de o Kakashi às vezes parecer frio... no fundo é apenas a dor do passado que pesa no coração líder Hatake parece ser o único que não tem medo de morrer pois a morte pra ele parece ser uma espécie de alívio de talvez poder encontrar a foi engraçado o primeiro encontro dos dois,deixaram a coitada praticamente peladona em meio a você não teve nem um pouquinho de dó da Sakura?Acho que nesse fic ela não merecia morrer daquela maneira... vou admitir me arrependi de mata-la sem ao menos conseguir salvar o bebê dela e do é meio que controversa tem o lado sexy e malicioso como também tem o lado infantil e que ela tem sonhos e pensamentos bem adolescentes ainda mas o Gaara vai tratar de fazer ela mulher ;D neh?Nham eu também seria xereta adoroooooooo barraco de eu queria muito que um menino pedisse para ser meu príncipe mas o máximo que eu consigo é uma cantada fulera!Eu gosto da Tenten com o Rock Lee não curto muito ela com o Neji,o povo adora ela com o nosso gostosão Hyuuga mas nem rola o muita gente pediu NejiXTen eu fiquei naquela dúvida cruel entre o que eu queria colocar e os pedidos do leitores no final deu essa confusão,polêmica de casais e em um quíntuplo amoroso o Itachi é doente mais cai entre nós ele ta um CHARME DE PSICOPATA!O próximo capítulo será o passado de Tagushi e Ino e o dez será sobre o passado de ta ai espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e não me mate por te parado em um parte !

**Prii O.:** eu te perdoou por que a maioria das vezes tu comenta e seus comentários sempre são gigantes neh? ;D

Como disse o passado do Kakashi é um dos mais tristes se não o mais, acho que ele realmente amava muito a Anko,e por ela o líder Hatake teria desistido da vida de pena que ele só percebeu que deveria ter feito isso quando ela morreu,assim como o Sasuke percebeu que tinha que ter demonstrado mais que amava a tu não quer mesmo a Tenten com o Neji hein?Bom o que eu posso dizer é que esse quíntuplo que se formou ainda vai dar muita confusã momento que todos acharem que o casal foi definido eu vou surpreende-los ahahahaha XD adoro ser malvada e deixar o povo na espero que tu não se decepcione! ( cara eu to me segurando para não te contar qual vai ser o casal...MEUS DEDOS ESTÃO COÇANDO).Hahaha nem vou contar quem vai poder ver aquela tatuagem do Naruto de pertinho,se não vai estragar a posso dizer que estou orgulhosa do Naruto nesse fic,ele está se mostrando um cara de personalidade forte e além disso ele é MUITO importante nesse fic o final não vai ser um final sem GO NARUTO! ( por que cai entre nós no fic **Aprendendo a amar** ele tava muito passivo...e corno).Ahhhhhhh eu não consigo ficar sem descrever o corpinho gostoso do Gaara,uiiiiii só de imaginar ele refletido pelo sol sem camisa eu começo a SUAR!Ohhhhhhh mas saindo um pouco do assunto fic e indo para o assunto MSN...eu te add o/ só não sei se deu tudo doidinha para conversar com você Prii-chan só não se assuste -" eu sou muitooooooooooooo perva!

**Erica W. M.:** Nyaaaaaaa uma leitora oculta se revelando! Fico feliz que esteja gostando do meu fic Eri-chan pois eu faço com muito carinho e trabalho XD nya vou te viciar no casal GaaXIno até o final desse intenção era fazer os leitores chorarem me emociono em saber que minha tentativa de drama deu muitoooooo é isso ai espero que esse capítulo também tenha sido do seu até o próximo capítulo.

**Luh-Sama:** Sim a Ino vai adorar perder, na verdade acho que qualquer mulher iria adorar perder se pudesse passar horas se agarrando com o Gaara não acha?Bom posta logo InoXIta porque eu fiquei curiosa sobre esse mundo fala dos fics em inglês e talz,eu não leio porque já não tenho tempo para ler os em português sem contar que ainda tem o fato de que eu não domino muito o inglês,entendo o básico e quando tem expressão de linguagem eu fico boiando...XD e normalmente são coisas impossíveis de se traduzir com sentido no tradutor hahaha o negócio é eu me conformar com os fics em portuguê no meu fic InoXIta terá hentai também e será emocionante o triângulo amoroso que irá se formar espero que tu Sakura acho que foi um desenrolar triste até mesmo para alguém como ela,pelos menos o bebê eu podia ter dado um jeito de não importa agora já foi ta todo mundo morto e num da mais para mudar XD que tenha gostado desse capítulo,foi muitooooo³ difícil de faze-lo e ficou realmente grande e até o próximo capítulo.

**:**AWEEEEEEEEEEE MAIS UMA LEITORA COMENTANDO!Fico tão feliz quando isso acontece nham!Hhehehe Até eu estou com inveja dela porque cai entre nós o Gaara ta PHODA DE GOSTOSO!O.o" my god! Tu é perva...mais uma para o AS ERO-CHAN!Bom espero que tenha gostado e se emocionado nesse capí!

**Thata-Sama**:Obrigada pelos elogios você não faz idéia de como faz bem para meu Hehehe eu amo esse casal também se tornou um dos meus favoritos isso por que quando eu comecei a escrever o fic nem gostava tanto assim de InoXGaara o/ aweeeeeeeee espero que goste de todos os meus fics,e que tenha gostado desse capí Jaa ne!

**Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama:** Bom eu normalmente posto de dez em dez dias, mas ultimamente tenho tido muitos contratempos!Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que te deixe ansiosa para saber o que será que acontecerá com a pobre Ino. ( pobre ela não é pq a menina é milionária XD).O hentai sairá lá pelo capítulo onze creio eu...entre GaaraXIno e no capítulo treze terá um ItaXIno...Bom é isso ai kissus!

**Tifany:**XD eu também fuxico no perfil alheio acho que se as pernas da Tenten Não fossem ralmente bonitas ele teria concerteza a como é ossos do ofí sei lá...ao lado da Hinata realmente tá sendo difícil dele encontrar a felicidadede mas acho que amor pela prima dele é tão grande que ele só conseguiria er verdadeiramente feliz ao lado não perder a moral mesmo com os fãs porque eu fico tão feliz quando eu vejo um fic meu com um monte de reviews dá gosto de escrever porque vc sente que a galera realmente espera ansiosa pela chegada de um novo capí Itachi hein...mais uma fã dele...fala seriu nesse fic ele tá um maníaco muito to fazendo um fic de ficha e o Itachi está nele,acesse o meu perfil e procure o fic **Eles e Elas**... quem sabe vc não consiga o Itachi como par!Hahaha o Kakashi foi bastante usado no capítulo anterior mas nesse capítulo a Sakura foi uma das estrelas XD pena que seu "brilho" foi sabe que eu anda não tinha imaginado o sotaque da Anko?Nham relaxa que o Hentai está se aproximando,digamos que será no capítulo onze. Bom é isso kissus espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Erica Simoes:**AWEEEEEEEEEEEEE LEITORA NOVA NA AREA!NYaaaa fico tão contente quando uma nova perva se meciona nas orbigada pelos elogios e espero que a cada capítulo você goste ainda mais e se emocione com a onda de sentimentos que virão,pode-se dizer que minha intenção é fazer os leitores se desidratarem de tanto chorar e muito drama vem pela até o final desse fic farei com que você se apaixone por Ino e ela é mimada e fútil mas também tem eu lado bom,como você disse ela faz manha como criança apenas para chamar a atenção,afinal o pai dela é um mafioso e não passava muito tempo com ela...bom não vou dizer mais nada poi o próximo capítulo contara a história da Ino. Aguarde ansiosa!Bom realmente esse ditado que você diz sobre matar é muito filosofico e verdadeiro,acho que é por isso que o Gaara ache a Ino ingênua por que apesar dela viver no meio da máfia e da matança ela empre esteve em uma redoma de vidro em sujar as mãos com sangue diferente é isso espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissus!

**Monique sama:** Aweeeeee mai uma leitora nova comentando no meu fic UHHHHHH!A parte do Kakashi e da Anko foi uma das que eu mais gostei de escrever e definitivamente queria poder falar mais sobe eles,mas tem tanta coisa para acontecer nesse fic que creio eu que não vai ter mais espaço para abordar o amor o triangulo HinaXNejiXTen ( que virou um quintuplo amoroso) vai dar muito o que fico feliz que nesse fic você torça por Hina e Neji por que minha intenção é fazer com que a história de amor deles seja obrigada por ter comentado até o próximo capítulo espero que estja ansiosa!

**Hyuuga Lira:**Aweeee meu fic contagiando a galera hahaha NOSSA TO ADORANDO ISSO MEU EGO TA INFLANDO!Hehehe acho que todo mundo está deabando com a história da Hinta realmente está kissus até o próximo capítulo.


	9. O diário da princesa

_"...descobri que não é verdade o que dizem a respeito do passado, essa história de que podemos enterrá-lo._

_Porque,de um jeito ou de outro, ele sempre consegue escapar."_

_( Khaled Hosseini - O caçador de Pipas)_

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo IX– **_O diário da princesa_

Saber que naquele momento ela poderia perder aquilo que guardou durante toda a sua vida para uma pessoa que considerasse especial incentivava Ino a lutar com mais voracidade para manter sua castidade. Queria que sua primeira vez fosse romântica, com beijos, carícias e declarações amor, que o homem que a possuísse lhe tocasse com carinho e delicadeza. Desejava um príncipe!Quanta ingenuidade, contos de fadas não existiam e naquele momento crítico ela se dava conta disso. Existiam mais vilões no mundo do que príncipes em cavalos brancos. Ino finalmente havia acordado para realidade e notava algo que nunca antes havia pensado: Tudo o que uma pessoa sonhava podia desmoronar como um castelo de areia desfeito pelas ondas do mar. Assim era o mundo em que vivia!

Ino passara tanto tempo em sua redoma de sonhos e fantasias que apenas naquele momento em que Kabuto lhe rasgava as roupas e tentava lhe violentar percebera que vivera em um mundo Utópico. Sonhos eram para crianças e ela deixara de ser uma há muito tempo.

_-Fique quieta sua vadia ou vai ser mais doloroso! – _Kabuto disse entre dentes segurando a loira pelo pescoço. Ino sentia a respiração falhar, ele lhe sufocava na tentativa de fazer com que as energias dela se dissipassem_ – Vou te meter porrada se não ficar quietinha!_

Se ela conseguisse falar mandaria aquele cretino pro quinto dos infernos, porém força lhe faltava. Aos poucos seus movimentos foram se tornando mais suaves e fáceis de controlar. Em alguns minutos Kabuto tinha total controle da situação, Ino estava presa em suas garras e para seu deleite poderia fazer o que bem entendesse com a loira.

O corpo de Ino tremia diante do que viria, seus olhos agora estavam rasos de lágrimas. Sentir as mãos de Kabuto sobre o seu corpo fazia-a querer se matar naquele momento apenas para não sentir mais aquele toque sobre si. Desistira de gritar, concluirá que ninguém apareceria para ajudá-la, estava fadada aquele episódio humilhante e doloroso. Sua fina camisola fora rasgada com agressividade revelando o corpo de curvas sinuosas e provocantes. Kabuto parecia enlouquecido com a bela loira de curvas tentadoras em suas mãos sem qualquer defesa.

Gaara... Porque ele não vinha lhe salvar?Porque não podia ser ele o homem que a faria mulher?Seria realmente o seu destino não ser daquele que desejava?Ela ainda queria acreditar que acordaria na cama ao lado do ruivo, e tudo o que lhe acontecia no momento não passaria apenas de um pesadelo.

Ino permitiu que sua mente voltasse ao passado, em lembranças que tentou apagar de sua mente. Fechou os orbes azuis com força inerte em suas dolorosas recordações.

_**=FLASHBACK=**_

_**-Não Tagushi pare, etá me machucando!**__ – a mulher dentro do quarto gritava agoniada. Eram suplicas desesperadas. O marido não parecia disposto a cessar as agressões, os gritos dela estavam satisfazendo à sede de vingança do embriagado homem._

_**-Calo boca sua vadia!Eu lhe avisei que você pagaria por sua traição, vou fazer de sua vida um inferno!**_

_Barulhos dentro do recinto como se algo estivesse sendo quebrado podia ser escutado do lado de fora do quarto onde aquele crime estava acontecendo. Ninguém precisa ver a cena para saber o que se passava em um dos quartos da mansão Yamanaka__. __Julie Bugstroff ,esposa de Tagushi estava novamente sendo violentada pelo marido. Fazia sete anos que alemã era casada com aquele homem, o casamento nunca fora um mar de rosas muito menos um conto de fadas, tudo apenas piorou depois DAQUELE ocorrido há cinco anos atrás. Desde então sofria agressões constantes, ele lhe batia, humilhava-a tentava a todo custo afoga-la em uma gélida realidade que podia se aproximar do inferno._

_Em frente à porta do lado de fora a pequena criaturinha loira ouvia atentamente os gritos da mãe. Estava sentada sobre os joelhos encostada-se à porta, as mãozinhas brincavam com o laço azul celeste entre os dedos imaginando o que se passava ali dentro para sua mãe gritar tão desesperada. Uma criança de cinco anos não poderia entender que ali dentro aconteceu um obscuro crime, aquele que ela chamava de pai na verdade era um monstro e naquele momento "devorava" sua mãe da forma mais cruel._

_**-Você mexeu com o homem errado Julie! – **__Os gritos femininos se intensificaram após aquela advertência de Tagushi._

_Todos os empregados da mansão ignoravam os machucados que a alemã constantemente possuía no corpo, ninguém era louco de denunciar Tagushi por agredir Julie. Certa vez a bela alemã ficou uma semana internada, quando voltou para mansão seu estado era lastimável. O rosto coberto de cortes e hematomas, um dos braços quebrados e o terrível brilho de lástima em seus belos olhos como se a vontade de viver tivesse desaparecido de seu corpo. A morte parecia a saída mais apropriada para aliviar o sofrimento, porém o marido não era piedoso ao ponto de mata-la,preferia tortura-la impiedosamente como vingança pela traição da esposa._

_A pequena Ino sempre insistia em saber o porquê sua mãe estar sempre machucada, apesar de ser uma criança ela entendia em sua inocência que algo de bom não acontecia ao redor da figura materna. Julie, entretanto apenas sorria tristemente deixando que seus olhos rasos de lágrimas denunciassem a verdade._

_**-M-mamãe! - **__A pequena Ino se encolheu, de alguma forma ela sentia a dor que sua mãe estava sofrendo. _

_Os olhos de um azul intenso brilhavam, as gotículas de lágrimas se formavam nos olhos da criança que escutava os gritos da mãe do outro lado da porta._

_Ino queria de alguma forma ajudar, e a única maneira que encontrou foram compartilhar daquela dor derramando lágrimas pelo sofrimento da mãe._

**=FLASHBACK=**

A jovem foi arrancada de suas lembranças. Não sentia mais o peso de Kabuto sobre seu corpo, muito menos as mãos e lábios do homem lhe acariciando libertinamente. Abriu os olhos e pode visualizar seu agressor caído contra a parede com sangue lhe escorrendo na face, um pouco mais a frente à imagem do ruivo apontando a pistola em direção a Kabuto. O homem que antes a agredia agora era agredido e parecia aterrorizado diante do perfil sombrio do assassino Sabaku.

Ino assustou-se com o brilho que encontrou nos olhos do ruivo, era uma espécie de perversidade e truculência. Ele naquele momento utilizava a sua expressão mais lúgubre, qualquer inimigo tremia diante da imagem implacavelmente intimidadora do ruivo. Gaara estava inerte a qualquer sentimento brando, era como se seu corpo apenas carregasse a sede de sangue. Os músculos do rosto estavam rígidos lhe esboçando um sorriso de voracidade que chegava a ser demoníaco. Aquela era a verdadeira face de um assassino!

Os dedos longos brincavam com o gatilho da pistola, parecia ser uma espécie de joguete, ele divertia-se com a sanidade de sua vítima que naquele momento suava frio. Kabuto tinha certeza, dessa vez morreria!

A Yamanaka levantou-se do chão com dificuldade, soltou um pequeno gemido quando sentiu o uma dor cortante nos músculos do corpo. Gaara, porém não a olhou, ele não precisava visualizá-la para saber o estado em que a jovem Yamanaka se encontrava. O que ele realmente queria saber era se tinha chegado a tempo daquele cretino bastardo não concretizar a defloração da loira. O sangue do assassino fervia só de pensar no que Kabuto poderia ter feito com Ino. Tinha planos para o inimigo, faria-o pagar cada grito e carícia impudica que consolidara contra a herdeira Yamanaka.

O assassino se aproximou perigosamente de Kabuto. Este tentou tirar a pistola da cintura para se defender, mas sua ação foi interrompida com um tiro contra sua mão. O capanga de Itachi urrou quando sentiu a bala de cobre lhe perfurar a pele, o sangue quente lhe escoria e os movimentos de qualquer músculo na parte atingida ficaram paralisados. Gaara puxou-o pela gola da roupa com brutalidade fazendo com que o corpo de Kabuto ficasse um pouco erguido. Ino observava a cena chocada, estava conhecendo o lado perigoso do ruivo que nunca imaginou ser tão hostil e homicida.

_-Você conhece a palavra dor?Sabe o que é não ter forças nem ao menos para respirar? Já conheceu o... Inferno?–_Gaara sorriu maldoso, com a pistola bateu contra a cabeça de Kabuto com violência abrindo um fundo corte na pele da vítima. **– **_Se sua resposta for sim eu te desminto, pois a partir de agora você vai conhecer realmente o sofrimento, vai achar que o inferno é o verdadeiro paraíso perto do que eu vou fazer com você seu cretino desgraçado!_

O ruivo jogou o inimigo contra o chão e o chutou no estômago. O gemido de Kabuto misturou-se com de Ino. A loira estava com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo tentando esconder a nudez, sua boca entreaberta tremula e seus olhos brilhantes devido às cristalinas gotículas de lágrimas que se formavam. Ela tinha medo daquele Gaara era como se ele tivesse perdido a essência pela qual Ino havia ficado atraída, ou melhor, dizendo apaixonada.

O ruivo agachou-se e puxou a cabeça de Kabuto para cima através dos cabelos. A arma pressionada do lado direito da face do capanga de Itachi deixando o local avermelhado tamanha à força que o metal era espremido contra a pele. Kabuto se arrepiou temeroso quando escutou a voz ameaçadora de Gaara em um timbre imperativo.

_-Rasteje-se até Ino e peça perdão!_

_-Vai pro inferno! – _foi à resposta de Kabuto, em retorno àquelas palavras Gaara lhe chutou a face. Nesse momento apenas Ino gritou, a loira não se preocupava mais em cobrir a nudez preferia tampar os olhos e não visualizar as agressões a sua frente.

Kabuto sentia a visão falhar, o rosto formigava e o sangue quente lhe escorria dos orifícios do nariz mostrando que aquela parte se encontrava quebrada após o chute do ruivo. Ele perdia as forças pouco a pouco por mais que quisesse reagir o assassino Sabaku não lhe dava brecha para tentar se defender. Seu destino não iria ser mudado caso não morresse ali, se voltasse para N.Y sem Ino quem lhe mataria seria Itachi e imaginava que o ex-líder Uchiha seria menos piedoso em suas agressões.O melhor que Kabuto tinha a fazer era ser morto por Gaara.

_-Peça perdão a Ino! – _Gaara destravou a arma, estava pronto para acertar sua vítima com mais alguns tiros em pontos estratégicos, não seriam balas fatais. Os ferimentos iriam ser dolorosos fazendo com que Kabuto morresse lentamente e de forma agonizante como se lhe faltasse o ar.

Kabuto lhe sorriu maldoso, e manteve-se calado, ainda tentava controlar a respiração devido ao último ataque do assassino Sabaku contra si. O ruivo esboçou um sorriso nefasto de lado e então apertou o gatilho. Mais um grito pode ser ouvido e o chão mais uma vez era manchado pelo sangue do mesmo homem. A bala acertou a virilha de Kabuto e o capanga sabia exatamente o porquê do ruivo escolher aquele local em especial. Era o castigo por ter tentado possuir Ino.

_-Eu estou perdendo minha paciência seu miserável ANDA PEÇA PERDÃO A INO! – _a voz do ruivo era agressiva, ele pegou o corpo ferido de Kabuto e jogou com facilidade nos pés de Ino.

A respiração da loira se encontrava alterada, embora Ino sentisse repulsa, nojo e rancor de Kabuto não conseguia ve-lo sendo mutilado por Gaara daquela forma tão desumana. Ela estava impressionada com a frieza que o assassino Sabaku controlava a situação. A herdeira Yamanaka engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, sua boca se encontrava seca com um timbre receoso ela falou para Gaara sem olhá-lo devido ao fato do medo que sentia do brilho nefasto que o ruivo possuía nos olhos gélidos.

_-N-não... Precisa!Por favor... Pare... Pare! _

Gaara ignorou a loira e continuou concentrado em Kabuto. A mente do assassino Sabaku parecia estar em uma verdadeira controversa. Um lado que se importava com Ino e outro que nem ao menos lhe dava atenção. O ruivo pisou na cabeça de Kabuto com mais força, este parecia praticamente um morto do que vivo - devido ao tiro de minutos atrás uma hemorragia interna e a perda excessiva de sangue resultava na deteriorização dos órgãos vitais – aquele era o fim!

_-Você tem duas escolhas seu desgraçado, ou você morre de maneira rápida ou dolorosa, vou fazer você sofrer até que sua alma se rompa. Ande peça perdão a Ino! – _apesar do timbre de voz do ruivo ser baixo era ameaçador alertando perigo.

Com as poucas forças que possuía Kabuto abriu à boca, em um sussurro quase inaudível as palavras saíram em um timbre falando e arfante. A loira não olhou seu agressor enquanto ele pronunciava o perdão, Ino estava concentrada no perfil gélido e mórbido estampado em Gaara.

_-Peço per... Perdão!_

Kabuto não pode respirar nem mais um segundo após aquelas palavras, Gaara mirou em sua cabeça. **BANG!**Havia matado o homem ensangüentado no chão sem qualquer pingo de remorso**, **sentia até certo prazer em ver o sangue de Kabuto escorrendo pelo cadáver. Ele era um assassino nada mudava isso, nem mesmo o sentimento que nutria por Ino.

Sentimentos?Será que ele tinha esse direito?Pouco importava afinal depois do que havia acontecido naquele quarto à loira provavelmente o repeliria, ela finalmente havia conhecido o lado sombrio da alma do Sabaku.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando o cadáver de Kabuto no chão o ruivo finalmente olhou para a loira. A respiração alterada, os olhos azuis arregalados com um brilho visível de medo diante da imagem de Gaara, os lábios entreabertos deixando que a respiração quente e pesada passasse pela boca. As mãos estavam sobre o coração como se sentisse dor naquela região. Mesmo que não fosse intencionalmente os braços de Ino devido à posição cobriam parcialmente os seios desnudos, a pele do corpo não continha hematomas, apenas a do rosto.

Ele possuía uma alma corrompida que guardava milhões de assassinatos, o perfume que seu corpo exalava era o mesmo que o sangue que disseminava. Ela por outro lado possuía uma alma inocente como de uma criança que guardava apenas sonhos e contos de fadas, seu perfume era idêntico a de flores. Um contraste de personalidades, diferentes corações, porém um único se gostavam!Gaara não admitiria e Ino queria gritar a plenos pulmões.

O brilho nefasto dissolvera dos olhos de Gaara, era como se o _SEU_ ruivo tivesse voltado, porém Ino ainda tinha receio que ele se aproximasse e mais uma vez aquele "demônio" surgisse, um ser que só queria sentir o cheiro de sangue e escutar gritos de dor.

O ruivo andava até a loira com cautela, notou que ao visualizar a aproximação dele Ino se encolheu como modo de proteção. Gaara não pode deixar um embrulho amargo subisse pela garganta, afinal incisivo que _SUA_ loira tivesse medo dele como se ele fosse um inimigo. Abaixou-se em frente à herdeira Yamanaka que estremeceu com a aproximação, podia sentir o calor do ruivo perto de si, assim como podia notar algumas pequenas manchinhas de sangue sobre a roupa de Gaara.

_-Ino, esse desgraçado conseguiu fazer alguma coisa com você?- _o timbre do ruivo havia saído tão suave que nem parecia ser o homem de minutos atrás. Pela primeira vez desde que Ino o conhecera pode perceber um tom de preocupação.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, fechou os olhos com força. Estava tão confusa!Quase fora estuprada, depois presenciara cenas aterrorizantes onde Gaara era o assassino e naquele momento o ruivo parecia ser exatamente o mesmo Gaara por quem ela se apaixonou. Era como se ele possuísse dupla personalidade, a herdeira Yamanaka ainda não conseguira assimilar que o ruivo possuía duas faces e que apenas ela via o lado bom do perfil Sabaku.

O silêncio de Ino fez com que o assassino Sabaku pensasse o pior, ele apertou o punho com força e contraiu o rosto. Tentou controlar o ódio que subiu pelo corpo, seu sangue estava quente. Se pudesse daria um jeito de ressuscitar Kabuto e tortura-lo ainda mais. Arrancaria cada pedacinho da pele dele a base de faca, depois jogaria-o em uma bacia de óleo fervendo e por último amputaria-lhe todos os membros. Em meio a seus pensamentos mortíferos o ruivo escutou a voz feminina conhecida em um timbre choro.

_-Ele não conseguiu me tocar. – _Os olhos de ambos se encontraram, naquele momento era como se estivessem conectados um ao outro. Ele entendia o medo dela, ela entendia o ódio dele. – _Fiquei com medo, medo que você não chegasse a tempo de me salvar, medo que aquele Gaara que eu vi há minutos atrás tivesse levado para longe o Gaara que eu tanto gosto._

Eram palavras tão sinceras e cheias de sentimentos que o atingiram completamente. Até mesmo um assassino possuía emoções e naquele momento ele tinha uma incrível vontade de chorar, porém não o fez. Continuou com o mesmo semblante impassível como se as palavras ditas pela herdeira Yamanaka não o afetasse de forma alguma. Apesar de seu semblante continuar apático o gesto do ruivo foi carinhoso, ele puxou o corpo da loira contra o seu aconchegando Ino em seus braços. A loira o abraçou com força querendo sentir quem realmente era aquele que lhe abraçava e com satisfação pode notar que era o _SEU_ Gaara. Fungou mais fundo e deixou que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pelo bonito rosto. Chorou como uma criança desamparada buscando por proteção.

Ele afagou os cabelos loiros, deixou que um pequeno sorriso de lado fosse esboçado. Ele havia conseguido chegar a tempo, protegeu aquela pessoa que lhe era mais cara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O avião planava no ar com facilidade, não havia turbulência ou tempestade, em menos de cinco horas estariam nos EUA. Tagushi e Kakashi se encontravam sentados em duas poltronas do jatinho particular dos Yamanaka que os levaria direto para New York. Motivo para aquela viagem: Matar Uchiha Itachi!O líder dos Hyuuga permanecera no Japão para averiguar caso Zabuza, um dos subordinados do ex-líder Uchiha, atacasse.

Não era segredo para ninguém o que havia acontecido na mansão Uchiha, o massacre dos empregados e do assassinato de Haruno. Tagushi sentia-se satisfeito e vingado pelo fato de Sasuke ter deixado a Yakuza por cauda da noiva que no final não conseguira no entanto, analisava o ocorrido com Sasuke de forma nostalgica, se perdendo no próprio passado que fora parecido.

_-O que foi Kakashi?Está silencioso desde que saímos do Japão_. – Tagushi olhou sarcasticamente para o líder Hatake e disse em um timbre debochado. – _Não me diga que tudo isso é pena do desgraçado do Sasuke?Você está amolecendo "coração de pedra"!_

_-Eu estava apenas me lembrando..._

_-De que Anko morreu igual! – _complementou Tagushi antes que Kakashi terminasse a frase.

O líder Yamanaka falava tudo com naturalidade de maneira fria como se o fato das esposas de Kakashi e Sasuke estarem mortas não fosse nada além de detalhes banais que poderiam acontecer no mundo da máfia. Aquele jeito arrogante e irônico definitivamente incomodava Kakashi. O líder Hatake tirou o tampão do olho cego e então disse áspero demonstrando desgosto.

_-Não gosto que mencione a minha mulher, Anko era boa de mais para que seu nome fosse pronunciado por alguém como você Tagushi._

Tagushi pareceu não ligar para a ofensa contra si. Com um sorriso rancoroso voltou a falar com risadas carregadas de mágoa e seu olhar com um brilho fúnebre como se sua mente estivesse presa a imagens que o incomodava. Uma bonita loira de longas madeixas lisas e penetrantes olhos azuis carregados de tristezas surgiu na mente do líder Yamanaka.

_-Mulheres são todas iguais, VADIAS DESCARTÁVEIS!Quando você menos espera elas lhe apunhalam pelas costas._

_-Só por que Julie não te amava e resolveu te botar um par de chifres não que dizer que as outras mulheres são iguais. – _Era a vez de Kakashi alfinetar e ele sabia exatamente qual ponto incomodar Tagushi. – _Nem todas as mulheres são insatisfeitas com o homem que têm!_

Tagushi virou-se com agressividade para Kakashi, olhou-o nos olhos em um gesto de afrontamento, seus lábios crispados demonstrando raiva. Por mais intimidador que O líder Yamanaka quisesse ser o líder Hatake não tinha medo, pois se quisesse poderia ser muito mais perigoso que o homem a sua frente.

_-Está insinuando que eu não fui homem suficiente para Julie?_

Diante daquelas palavras Kakashi esboçou um sorrisinho sarcástico. Falou divertidamente como se aquilo que falasse fosse um fato e mesmo que Tagushi quisesse ocultar era algo que a maioria sabia.

_-Se você fosse homem suficiente sua esposa não teria procurado prazer na cama do seu irmão! –_ Tagushi sacou e apontou para Kakashi.

Tagushi Iria matar o líder Hatake diante daquelas palavras, pois ninguém tinha o direito de lhe remoer o passado. Principalmente os detalhes sórdidos do que havia sido sua vida verdadeiro fracasso!

_**=FLASHBACK=**_

_A bonita alemã era prensada contra a parede com delicadeza, seu vestido aberto revelava uma mão atrevida e habilidosa dentro dele lhe acariciando as curvas do corpo. Não conseguia conter os gemidos diante de toques tão gentis e prazerosos, raramente era as vezes que podia ter aquela sensação e esse fato fazia com que a vontade de gritar lhe coçasse a garganta._

_O que estava fazendo, porém era proibido. Ela Julie Bugstroff era casada com Tagushi, irmão mais novo do homem que lhe acariciava, Inoichi líder dos mafiosos Yamanaka. Ela cometia um adultério e Inoichi traía o irmão transando com a esposa do mesmo, mas o que podiam fazer? A atração carnal entre eles era intensa. Julia só conseguia sentir prazer e se sentir viva nas mãos de Inoichi e ele só esperava uma chance todos os dias de tocar a belíssima européia._

_Manter aquela relação era perigosa, a qualquer momento poderiam ser descoberto. O resultado seria desgraça!Inoichi era apenas o líder dos Yamanaka por ser o irmão mais velho, pois força e maldade quem possuía era Tagushi. Aqueles momentos de prazer entre Julia e Inoichi deveria terminar, muitas vezes tentaram repelir o que sentiam quando se viam, mas o desejo sempre vencia e em noites em que Tagushi sumia os dois resolviam se encontrar em algum lugar deserto da extensa mansão Yamanaka para se tocarem e assim poderem saciar o desejo que os atormentava._

_**-Ahhhhhhh Inoi-san acho melhor voltarmos, Tagushi chegará a qualquer momento**__. – A alemã tentou cessar os beijos molhados que trocava com Inoichi, porém o homem parecia disposto a continuar._

_**-Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho Julie.**__ – A mulher gemeu mais alto quando sentiu suas pernas serem abertas e Inoichi se acomodar no meio delas._

_Continuaram por mais alguns minutos se enroscando em toques luxuriosos até que uma voz áspera soasse perigosamente perto deles. Tanto Inoichi como Julie sabiam exatamente quem era o dono daquele timbre. Ambos tremerem de medo, o dia em que seriam pegos havia chegado mais rápido do que imaginavam e pelo timbre de voz que Tagushi utilizava sangue seria derramado naquela noite._

_**-Bem que senti cheiro de vadia e de verme!Acharam que iam conseguir manter esse romancezinho de merda de vocês por mais quanto tempo?**_

_**-Tagushi-san, eu posso explicar! – **__O medo que a alemã sentia não era pelo que o marido faria com ela e sim o que ele faria com Inoichi. Amava o líder dos Yamanaka esse era um fato que por mais que fosse proibido habitava o seu coração__**.**_

_Tagushi estalou os dedos e de trás de seu corpulento corpo surgiram quatro seguranças. Dois dele agarraram Inoichi derrubando-o no chão, prendendo o corpo do líder Yamanaka contra o chão frio e áspero. Julie gritava desesperada enquanto era arrastada para longe. Os olhos de Tagushi mostravam plenamente que não teria piedade e os castigaria até que seus corações fossem moídos. O sorriso nefasto foi esboçado nos lábios que continham um típico charuto cubano preso entre os dentes,o mais novo dos Yamanaka não estava fazendo isso apenas pelo fato de seu orgulho masculino ter sido ferido,a muito tempo ele planejava acabar com o irmão para assim poder tomar o poder da família Yamanaka._

_**-Tagushi-san, por favor, não faça isso! – **__a bela alemã pedia entre soluços, as lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos no corpo de Inoichi no chão preso pelos seguranças._

_**-Levem essa vadia para o meu quarto, dela eu cuido depois. – **__os outros dois seguranças arrastavam Julia para longe, ela gritava o nome do amante tendo certeza que aquela foi à última vez que se tocaram. Quando não podiam mais escutar os gritos femininos Tagushi tratou de se aproximar um pouco mais do irmão caído no chão e com certa força pisou-lhe na face,sua voz era rancorosa – **Você **__**sempre me foi um problema na minha vida. Tinha as melhores notas na escola, as namoradas mais bonitas, era o preferido do papai e ainda foi nomeado líder dos Yamanka,cargo que deveria ser meu. Como se não bastasse tudo isso você teve a ousadia de comer minha mulher!**_

_**-Eu amo a Julie,ela não é somente um pedaço de corpo para mim como é para você. – **__disse o mais velho dos Yamanaka enquanto se lembrava do rosto melancólico da alemã __**– Ela nunca vai ser feliz com você!**_

_**-CALA BOCA SEU MISERÁVEL EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI DE FALAR! – **__Tagushi disparou um tiro na perna do irmão, este não gritou apesar da dor sufocante que formigava no local em que a bala de cobre e o sangue se encontrava. – __**Julie não tem que ser feliz, ela simplesmente deve fidelidade a mim e quando eu quiser abrir as pernas sem reclamar.**_

_Inoichi tentava controlar a respiração,sua perna latejava,queria gritar devido à dor, o orgulho falava mais alto e não queria dar esse prazer ao irmão caçula de vê-lo agoniando. Tagushi abaixou-se e sussurrou no ouvido do irmão, um sorriso maldoso estampado nos lábios e uma voz cruel como se torturar Inoichi fosse uma espécie de joguete divertido._

_**-Desde criança eu sempre quis meter uma bala em sua cabeça. Nii-san eu sempre te invejei, isso fez com que o ódio dentro de mim apenas ficasse maior. - **__Tagushi preparou o gatilho da arma, ordenou que os seguranças colocassem o irmão de joelhos em sua frente. A arma foi introduzida dentro da boca de Inoichi e antes de disparar o último tiro Tagushi disse em um timbre amargo.__** – Eu sempre te odiei!**_

_O corpo de Inoichi caiu no chão sem vida, seu sangue cobria o piso formando uma espécie de tapete que Tagushi pisava com repulsa. Não tinha remorsos pelo seu ato, na verdade se encontrava feliz pois finalmente havia eliminado o irmão que lhe ofuscava._

_**=FIM **__**DO **__**FLASHBACK=**_

Kakashi olhava para a pistola apontada para ele sem qualquer emoção, não tinha medo da morte,na verdade esperava ansioso pelo dia em que ela o levaria. Será que veria Anko mesmo que fosse apenas por um segundo?Não se importava de queimar no fogo do tártaro caso pudesse ver o rosto bonito e maroto da esposa apenas mais uma vez.

As mãos de Tagushi tremiam. Raiva, ódio, amargura vários sentimentos se embolavam em seu corpo. Nenhum era benigno, dentro dele só existia maldade. O fato de Kakashi não reagir diante daquele "ataque" o irritava, se sentia fraco perto do líder Hatake, foi despertado de seus sentimentos distorcidos quando escutou a voz calma e sem emoção do homem que ameaçava.

_-Não tenho medo da morte, na verdade ela seria até mesmo um alívio, porém aviso-lhe que sem mim você não vai vencer Itachi. – _Kakashi era ponderado e sabia muito bem como fazer alguém mudar de opinião. – _Diferente de você Tagushi eu não tenho por quem lutar. _

_-Quem disse que eu tenho alguém por quem lutar?Não seja tolo Kakashi,você está enganado. Eu luto apenas por mim!_

_-Não é verdade Tagushi, embora você tente a todo custo esconder você passou a gostar de Ino como se fosse realmente sua filha mesmo ela na verdade sendo filha de Inoichi._

_**=FLASHBACK=**_

_Estava vomitando pela terceira vez naquela tarde, fora os embrulhos nos estômago ainda tinha os desmaios freqüentes. Julie não podia mais esconder que estava grávida, mesmo que quisesse logo sua barriga iria crescer. Aquele fato foi o que fez com que ela agüentasse por mais tempo as agressões de Tagushi, ele fazia questão de humilhá-la todas as noites, muitas vezes a obrigava a olhá-lo com outras mulheres e até mesmo a se juntar aquela orgia que acontecia em sua cama._

_O fato de ela estar prenha não passou despercebido pelo marido. Tagushi estava inconformado, principalmente por ter certeza que aquele filho não era dele. Ódio mais uma vez dominava o seu corpo, mais uma vez Inoichi entrava em seu caminho, mesmo morto o irmão lhe assombrava._

_**-Tagushi-san eu já disse esse filho é seu! – **__Julie protegia a barriga das agressões do marido,ele desferia alguns tapas vorazes no rosto bonito da mulher,a intenção era desfigura-la._

_**-Julie eu sou estéril sua vadia imprestável!**__ – A alemã arregalou os olhos diante daquela revelação. Tagushi nunca havia lhe contado aquele detalhe. – __**Como se não bastasse ter me chifrado ainda fica grávida?Eu devia te matar!**_

_A loira se encolheu, não queria morrer. Não por ela e sim pelo bebê, gostaria que seu filho ou filha pudesse ver o sol, as estrelas, queria vê-lo crescer, brincar, pega-lo no colo e poder colocá-lo para dormir. Será que nem ao menos essa felicidade Deus lhe daria?Já havia sofrido o bastante. Foi quando escutou a voz de Tagushi, estranhou o timbre calmo do marido._

_**-A sua sorte é que eu estava realmente pensando em um herdeiro, iria adotar uma criança, mas já que você esta grávida pode ser esse bastardinho mesmo.**_

_**-Obrigada Tagushi-san! – **__ela não pode conter a felicidade, sorriu sinceramente diante daquelas palavras._

_**-Mas me escute bem Julie,esse filho é "MEU" nunca ninguém deve saber que esse bastardo é do infeliz cretino do Inoichi entendeu?**_

_A alemã balançou a cabeça concordando. Não se importava em manter aquele segredo, principalmente se fosse deixar seu bebê e ela vivos. _

_**=FIM DO FLASHBACK=**_

_-Ino nunca deve saber que eu não sou o pai dela me entendeu Kakashi?_ – a voz do líder Yamanaka era ameaçadora.

_-Um dia ela vai descobri, mas não se preocupe não vai ser por mim_.

Tagushi se sentou novamente, guardou a pistola e passou a olhar ao longe entre as nuvens perdido em meio às lembranças onde uma pequenina garotinha loira corria para seus braços lhe chamando de **Pai. **Quantas pessoas ainda teria que matar, quantas mentiras ainda teria que contar para que Ino nunca descobrisse que não era sua** filha**?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke andava pelas ruas de N.Y com o ódio estampado em sua bela face. Os cabelos negros desgrenhados,olheiras profundas,lábios crispados todo aquele conjunto o deixava atraente. Após o ocorrido na mansão a primeira atitude que o líder Uchiha tomou foi subir em seu jatinho e passar a madruga toda voando em direção aos U.S.A atrás de Itachi. Lhe arrancaria a pele dolorosamente,o irmão mais velho havia despertador o pior existente em sua alma.

Como era irônica a vida, quando decidira se regenerar aquela desgraça acontecia fazendo-o desejar mais sangue do que antes. Somente a vingança não o satisfazeria, sua vida dali por diante seria um mar apenas de escuridão.

Sasuke parou de andar quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado, olhou para trás para saber quem era o infeliz que lhe parava em meio a sua caçada e notou a imagem de uma rapaz de cabelos incrivelmente loiros e espetados, olhos azuis cintilantes.O Portador das marcas da Kyuubi,uma referência que denominava os integrantes da família Uzumaki devido a tatuagem que possuíam no corpo.

_-Você? – _gritou Sasuke com amargura, afinal Naruto havia os traído para se aliar a Itachi.O líder Uchiha estava se preparando para puxar sua pistola,o Uzumaki o parou antes que concluísse o ato e disse serio e firme.

_-Você não é meu inimigo Sasuke, por isso não vejo sentido para dispararmos tiros um contra o outro._

_-Você é aliado de Itachi, qualquer um que esteja envolvido com aquele cretino É MEU INIMIGO! – _mais uma vez ele tentou tirar a pistola da cintura, mais Naruto mantinha as mãos firmes.

_- O seu desejo é o mesmo que o meu. Eu também quero que aquele maldito do seu irmão morra! – _Sasuke esboçou um sorriso irônico descrente_ – Vamos conversar Sasuke, tenho certeza que o que eu tenho a lhe dizer você vai gostar de saber._

Sasuke ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, não tinha nada a perder. Relaxou os músculos do braço o que fez com que conseqüentemente Naruto o soltasse. Se auto analisaram por alguns segundos até que o líder Uchiha se pronunciou frígido e ameaçador.

_-Espero que o que tenha para me dizer realmente me interesse ou vou te matar apenas por ter feito eu perder tempo._

_-Você vai gostar de saber os planos de Itachi! – _Naruto sorriu vingativo, o jogo seria invertido e novamente ele voltava para o outro lado do tabuleiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Fazer com que Ino dormisse na noite anterior foi uma missão quase impossível, a loira toda vez que fechava os olhos chorava mais alto e seu corpo estremecia apenas por se lembrar o que talvez pudesse ter acontecido consigo. Ela não desgrudara por nenhum minuto do ruivo, aconchegara-se no colo dele e assim permanecera até que fora vencida pelo cansaço.

Gaara aproveitou aquele momento em que Ino dormia pesadamente para se livrar do corpo de Kabuto e limpar o sangue do quarto. Se a loira acordasse e visse o cadáver do homem que tentara lhe violentar, estirado no chão com o sangue seco lhe pintando a pele, provavelmente ficaria alterada novamente. O assassino Sabaku comunicara o ocorrido a Shikamaru, o homem de confiança dos Yamanaka lhe que dissera sobre a viagem de Tagushi aos U.S.A .Shikamaru ordenara que Gaara mudasse de hotel com Ino, em breve ligaria para novas ordens.

Gaara deixou um suspiro cansado lhe escapar dos lábios, cuidar de Ino estava se mostrando mais difícil do que imaginou. Um dos trabalhos mais complicados e com maiores riscos de morrer,porém de alguma forma sentia que proteger a loira havia deixado de ser somente um trabalho, mas também uma vontade.

Abriu a porta do quarto e se assustou quando não viu o corpo da herdeira Yamanaka dormindo sobre a cama, foi então que o barulho do chuveiro ligado chamou a atenção do ruivo. As batidas de seu coração se acalmaram, por um minuto pensou que a loira havia sido seqüestrada.

Aproximou-se da porta e pode ouvir o barulho de soluços, Ino novamente chorava. Era difícil acordar para realidade principalmente para ela que tinha uma alma inocente e sonhadora. O ruivo sentiu pena, a princesinha da máfia estava sendo obrigada a se tornar uma rainha, fato que a loira deixava bem claro que não queria que acontecesse. Relutante ele abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos horrorizados para o que viu dentro do banheiro.

Alguns pedaços da pele de Ino se encontravam em carne viva, a bucha que a loira se esfregara estava vermelha devido ao sangue que a banhava, a água caia sobre seu corpo limpando o sangue, porém tornava-se levemente rosada devido ao líquido viscoso que se abraçava-se como se quisesse se proteger, as lágrimas misturavam-se com a água. Os cabelos loiros grudados nas costas e uma farta mecha loira caída sobre um dos seus olhos.

_-Ino mais o que... -_ antes que o ruivo terminasse de formular sua pergunta à loira respondeu como se adivinhasse o que ele perguntaria.

_-Eu não consigo tirar o cheiro daquele nojento da minha pele, esta impregnado em mim._

Gaara permaneceu serio diante daquele desabafo. Realmente deveria ser algo humilhante para uma mulher quase sofrer um abuso, o ruivo por um momento se lembrou de sua patroa Hinata. Imaginava qual seria a reação de Ino caso ela soubesse que diferente dela, a herdeira Hyuuga não conseguira escapar daquele fatídico episódio.

Caminhando até Ino ele desligou o chuveiro e pegou a nua loira no colo ajeitando-a cuidadosamente em seus braços. A herdeira Yamanaka deixou-se ser carregada, enroscou os braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo, afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do mesmo sentindo o perfume masculino que ele exalava. Gostava do cheiro de Gaara, assim como gostava da sensação da pele dele tocando contra a sua. O corpo molhado da loira umedecia as roupas do assassino Sabaku, porém ele parecia não se importar.

Delicadamente o ruivo depositou Ino na cama. Os olhos dele caíram sobre o corpo molhado e nu da loira,se recriminou por deseja-la enquanto ela se encontrava em uma situação tão frágil. Virou-se de costas para não visualizar o corpo de curvas tentadoras, a loira não entendia aquela reação de Gaara e apenas pensamentos pessimistas lhe vinham em mente.

_-Você não gosta mais de mim depois do que aconteceu não é mesmo?- _ela apertou o lençol entre os dedos com força e continuou a falar_ – Está com nojo de me tocar pelo fato de Kabuto ter quase conseguido... ahh.._

Ela não conseguia terminar aquela frase. Lembrava-se com repulsa da língua lidibinosa sobre seu corpo provando do gosto de sua pele. Gaara virou-se novamente para a loira e visualizou os brilhantes olhos azuis rasos de lágrimas.

Como Ino era boba em achar que apenas aquele fato o faria deixar de desejá-la, muito pelo contrario queria-a ainda mais intensamente que antes. Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, a expressão dele continuava apática, porém seus gestos eram tão carinhosos que Ino não conteve as lágrimas que lhe acumulavam nos orbes azuis. O ruivo pegou-lhe um dos braços e beijou ternamente o local em que a pele se mostrava machucada. A loira mordeu o lábio inferior para conter que um gemido lhe escapasse, ardia o contato da boca dele contra a pele ferida, porém ela suportaria se ele fosse lhe beijar daquela maneira gentil por todo corpo.

_-Ino eu nunca sentiria nojo de você. – _palavras simples mais que causavam uma reação imediata nos sentimentos da loira.

_-Quero que me beije Gaara!_

Ele permaneceu calado olhando a face bonita de Ino,diante daquele pedido ele não poderia dizer não,pois o que realmente desejava naquele momento era beijar os lábios rosados da herdeira Yamanaka e mostrar a ela o quanto gostava de senti-la .Aproximaram-se os rostos,sentiam a respiração quente um do outro batendo-lhes contra as peles,uma corrente de calor formigou os lábios quando se tocaram em um beijo plácido,calmo e terno.

Ino estava completamente apaixonada por Gaara e o ruivo por mais que não entendesse o que realmente sentia pela loira, sabia de alguma forma que era um forte sentimento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji tinha absoluta certeza, aquela psicóloga estava tentando lhe tirar o bom senso. A saia preta e colada que Tenten usava tampava apenas metade das coxas torneadas,a blusa branca deixava um decote provocante revelando a curva dos seios, os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos,caiam sobre os ombros brilhantes e lábios carmins abriam-se de um jeito convidativo para um beijo impudico.O líder Hyuuga se controlava para não jogar a chinesa no chão e lhe rasgar as roupas para lhe acariciar a pele que ele imaginava macia.

_-Neji eu gostaria que você prestasse mais atenção no que eu falo do que em minhas pernas ou no meu decote. - _Tenten colocou as mãos na cintura e sorriu divertida em direção ao homem de olhos perolados.

_-Seu decote é muito mais interessante do que as baboseiras que você fala. Na verdade você fica mais bonita calada!_- Neji disse irônico adorando o olhar aborrecedor que a psicóloga lhe lançou. O sorrisinho se dissipou dos lábios da bela mulher.

_-Você é um grosso!Acho que é por isso que ninguém te suporta._

Ele permaneceu em silêncio com o mesmo sorrisinho debochado nos lábios enquanto se satisfazia com o aborrecimento da psicóloga. Neji sabia que mesmo Tenten proferindo aquelas palavras ela queria no fundo estar se enroscando com ele de maneira luxuriosa.O líder Hyuuga percebia o brilho de desejo nos olhos da chinesa quando ela o olhava,ele admitia que transar com Tenten ultimamente era uma idéia sugestiva. As mãos chegavam a latejar pela vontade de acariciar o belo par de pernas da psicóloga. Ouvi-la gemer seria muito mais prazeroso do que ouvi-la tentar entender seu perfil. Pensando por esse lado, ela podia muito bem mudar o método que usava com ele,sexo seria um modo muito mais fácil dele colaborar.

_-Você que é chata e repetitiva, por mais quantas horas vai me prender aqui para escutar você falando as mesma coisas?Não sou muito paciênte e sua voz está começando a me enjoar._

_-Definitivamente não sei o que Hinata viu em você._

Pronunciar o nome da prima dele realmente havia sido um erro. O sorrisinho debochado que antes ele tinha se dissipou, uma expressão atroz foi formada no semblante amistoso. Porque aquela mulher teve que lhe lembrar de Hinata?Tenten definitivamente não o conhecia para saber como o nome da prima o afetava, ou talvez ela o conhecesse muito melhor do que ele imaginava e estivesse fazendo um joguete psicológico propositalmente.

Neji se levantou da poltrona que estava sentado e andou em direção a mesa em que Tenten se encontrava apoiada. A chinesa não teve reação, olhava alarmada para o homem que vinha em sua direção. Ela e sua maldita boca definitivamente não aprendiam que com Neji não deveria se brincar com joguetes psicológicos.

O líder Hyuuga estava perigosamente perto, Tenten tentou se mover para se afastar mais ele lhe segurou com força na cintura não deixando que o corpo dela se movessem nenhum milímetro se quer. Os lábios carmins estavam levemente trêmulos, ela se perguntava se era naquele momento que Neji lhe daria uma surra pelo atrevimento. Todavia a ação que veio do homem de olhos perolados a surpreendeu e ao mesmo tempo lhe causou um arrepio gostoso no corpo.

Com certa força Neji depositou Tenten sobre a mesa fazendo com que ela se sentasse, abriu-lhe as pernas e se encaixou no meio delas. Enquanto uma das mãos continuava firme na cintura feminina a outra tratou de agarrar os cabelos castanhos os puxando para trás,a cabeça da chinesa ficou erguida deixando o pescoço a mostra, depois os lábios famintos de Neji devoravam a pele macia e feminina com mordidas e chupões. Ele não era delicado mais Tenten pareceu não se importar,afundou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos do líder Hyuuga e deixou que os gemidos de prazer lhe escapassem da boca.

_-Você me irrita Tenten! – _foi o que ele pronunciou contra a pele da bonita mulher. Com agressividade ele rasgou a blusa que a chinesa usava expondo o sutiã de renda vermelha emoldurando o busto farto.

A psicóloga soltou um gritinho excitado, Neji parecia muito melhor de cama do que ela imaginava. Se soubesse que irritar o líder Hyuuga faria com que ele lhe agarrasse daquela maneira tinha tentado tira-lo do serio muito antes. Os lábios da mulher procuraram à boca masculina que a recebeu de bom grado e impiedosamente. As línguas se entrelaçavam com volúpia tornando um beijo enérgico. As mãos masculinas tentavam livrar os seios do sutiã, enquanto a mãos femininas tentava arrancar as roupas que Neji usava.

Para Tenten estava sendo a melhor experiência sexual de sua vida, sempre se imaginou em uma cena parecida. Era uma mulher de fantasias sexuais e Neji era perfeito para o papel de protagonista de suas vontades eróticas. O líder Hyuuga por outro lado achava que o que estava acontecendo no escritório não passava de uma transa, que por sinal estava o deixando louco, principalmente quando ouvia os gemidos de Tenten contra o seu ouvido.

Com ímpeto ele se apossou dos seios com a boca quando se livrou do sutiã. Os gemidos de Tenten se tornaram mais alterados ao sentir a língua habilidosa sobre um de seus mamilos o chupando sofregamente. Neji demorou-se no busto da chinesa até que sentisse o corpo dela estremecer em um espasmo brusco. O homem Hyuuga apenas se deu conta que estava sem camisa quando sentiu as unhas de Tenten contra sua pele, um arrepio prazeroso lhe percorreu o corpo deixando-o mais excitado do que se encontrava.

A calça dele estava aberta e Tenten já não possuía uma peça íntima por de baixo da saia. Com o pouco de racionalidade que Neji ainda possuía ele parou as carícias com a respiração alterada, para seu prazer escutou um gemido de protesto de Tenten que naquele momento lhe mordia um dos ombros.

_-Não estou com camisinha aqui._

Apesar de todo o desejo Neji era um homem consciênte, não queria que depois de nove messes Tenten estivesse com um barrigão e um filho seu no ventre. Arranhando-lhe o peito provocante a chinesa disse manhosamente fazendo os pêlos do corpo de Neji se arrepiarem.

_-Não se preocupe!Eu tomo remédio para regular meu ciclo menstrual._

Após a declaração da mulher se sentiu mais seguro para continuar da onde estava. Puxou Tenten pelas coxas, os quadris estavam grudados e o membro ereto roçava a cavidade úmida estimulado. A chinesa agarrou os ombros do líder Hyuuga e desceu o quadril sendo penetrada com facilidade. Ambos gemeram ,Tenten mais alto e Neji mais rouco.

As entocadas começaram fortes, fundas e rápidas. O prazer que ambos sentiam era intenso,enquanto os movimentos do quadril se moviam simultaneamente. Neji voltou-se a devorar os fartos seios da psicologa, enquanto Tenten lhe arranhava a lateral do corpo deixando marcas por onde sua unha seguia caminho.

Era como e soubesse exatamente como agradar um ao outro, pois seus toques estavam em sintonia assim como os gemidos de prazer. A transa era selvagem, impetuosa em que o prazer era identificado por suas expressões. O tempo parecia ser curto para a quantidade de deleite que sentiam, não demorou muito para que o corpo de Tenten estremecesse em um segundo espasmo. A psicóloga abandou o lóbulo da orelha de Neji que mordiscava para jogar a cabeça para trás rendida diante da sensação que a denominava. Neji ainda permanecia ativo se movimentando dentro de Tenten, por mais alguns minutos pode se deliciar com os quadris se chocando até que o gozo em um suspiro gutural se anunciou. Manteve-se em pé com o pouco de forças que restou.O corpo suado,a respiração alterada,a testa dele se encontrava grudada com a de Tenten que estava na mesma situação que ele.

Os olhos perolados não quebravam o contato com os orbes amendoados. Ambos se olhavam admirando os lábios um do outro como se quisessem mais uma dose do que haviam feito. Com a voz baixa mostrando ainda vestígios de prazer, Neji perguntou com um sorriso malicioso entre os lábios.

_-Podemos terminar a minha consulta dentro do quarto?_

_-Acho uma ótima sugestão! – _respondeu à chinesa mordiscando o lábio inferior do líder Hyuuga.

Do lado de fora Hinata estava encostada na porta ouvindo a conversa que o homem que amava tinha com sua rival. Não escutara errado, o que ouvira há minutos atrás eram mesmo gemidos.

Uma dor cortante lhe invadira o peito, com facilidade Neji a trocara. Mas afinal ela entendia, não poderia competir com Tenten. A chinesa era linda, provocante e uma mulher madura, enquanto a herdeira Hyuuga não passava de uma garotinha sem graça. Ela estava dando ao líder Hyuuga o que Hinata se recusou a dar, momentos de prazer através do sexo. No final todo aquele empenho em se guardar não havia adiantado nada, havia perdido a virgindade com outro homem da pior forma possível sendo estuprada e como se não bastasse Neji a dispensara.

As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos perolados. Havia perdido Neji estava obvio, ele lhe trocara por uma mulher que tinha um belo par de pernas e que podia satisfazê-lo carnalmente.

Hinata se perguntava o que havia feito para cair em tamanha desgraça. Afastou-se da porta correndo quando ouvi o barulho do lado de dentro do escritório indicando que os dois se preparavam para sair.

Atrás de uma das paredes Hinata visualizou o primo se afastar com a chinesa, subiam as escadas em direção aos quartos, o que aconteceria lá a herdeira Hyuuga não precisava escutar ou ver, ela sabia. Deixou-se escorregar pela parede até que suas nádegas batessem contra o chão. Abraçou as pernas e escondeu o rosto molhado nos joelhos.

Não tinha mais motivos para viver, pois a única coisa que lhe prendia a vida havia lhe abandonado.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_N/A:_**

**_OBS: não sei o nome da mãe da Ino por isso fiz um nome fictício._**

Yooooooooooooo mais um capítulo pronto. Ok admito esse capítulo não tava tão bom,mas sabe como é eu odeio não cumprir prazos por isso a partir de hoje declaro que não sei mais quando vou escrever os últimos capítulos com calma e responder todas as eu postava de dez em dez dias depois aumentou para quinze,agora não sei se vai diminuir ou aumentar,tudo vai depender de quando os capítulos ficarem prontos da maneira que eu ODIEI ESSE CAPÍTULO PERDEU A QUALIDADE!

Mas bom esclarecendo algumas dúvidas A Ino não foi estuprada ela só recebeu umas lambidas e amassos do não seria louca de fazer ele estuprar ela,sei que a maioria da galera iria querer me linchar mas confesso que fiquei tentada.O hentai Gaara e Ino se aproxima,creio eu que será no capítulo onze mas pode ser adiantado tudo depene da minha inspiração.X3 já o hentai Ino e Itachi será um pouco mais para frente no capítulo ISSO ESPEREM!

Não acabou ainda o quinteto amoroso ( que está mais para triângulo) que envolve Neji Hyuuga hohohoho muita coisa vai acontecer ainda só espero que até lá Hinatinha esteja viva. XD Brincadeirinha eu não vou matar minha personagem favorita. ( mesmo que eu esteja gostando de todo esse drama hahahaha)

Bom Naruto é um peça fundamental o próximo capítulo vai falar sobre o passado dele espero que descobrir sobre a chacina dos Uzumaki,a vingança que o nosso loirinho deseja contra Itachi e o amor que ele sente pela Hinata.

SIM E MAIS MORTES VIRÃO!( estou diabólica eu sei)

Bom perdoa-me pela demora e pela baixa qualidade do capítulo prometo melhora-lo no próximo.

Não deu tempo de responder todas as reviews peço desculpas aqueles que eu não respondi e agradeço pela atençã no próximo capítulo responder Kissus JAA NEH!

**Respondendo as reviews.**

Sabaku no Y: XD Ah definitivamente vc está com uma tendência horrorizante para cenas dramáticas seu lado sombrio está começando a superar o lado Hinatinha,ela acabou de sofrer um abuso e um fora do Neji e tu ainda quer que ela se mate?VC É DO MAL! Hohohoho ...não vou dizer nada...na verdade nem preciso ¬¬ só o craw que o Neji deu na Tenten hoje vai ficar para história... acho que me empolguei de mais escrevendo a putaria. ( mas isso não quer dizer que eles vão ficar juntos,muita coisa vai acontecer ainda).XD calma menina a Ino vai dormir com o Gaara mas infelizmente fiz um roteiro e isso só vai acontecer no capítulo onze -" vou TENTAR adiantar para o próximo capítulo mas não garanto nada..hahahah bom kissus jaa ne!

Brighit Raven: ( eu até vejo o Itachi com outras meninas tipo..HINATA XD mas ela eu nem conto porque é minha personagem favorita vejo a coitada com quase todo os personagens de Naruto hahaha menos com o Naruto ¬¬").Ahhhhhhhhhh eu li seu fic Ino e Gaara,ainda não de tempo de comentar mas acho que hoje a tarde vou ver se consigo ir nas reviews dar um "oizinho" hahaha ADOREIIII!Apesar de eu achar que tem que ter mais pegação Ino e Gaar O.ó. ( depois que virei fã dos dois to uma chata só quero saber dos dois se amassar)Ahhhhhhh e poxa minhas postagens tão ficando cada vez mais lerdas ,antes eu num trabalhava então era mias fácil de eu escrever.( putz me arrependi de ter começado um fic de fichas -" to sobrecarregada...principalmente porque eu quero postar o fic Hina e Gaara que comecei).Ahhhhhhhh deixa o Sasuke vivo menina! XD se ta muito psicopata daqui a pouco vai ser a fêmea do Itachi sanguinário de tão cruel que vc está sendo desejando a morte do ta ai o grande mistério da família Yamanka eu disse que era previsível XD mas mesmo assim espero que tenha kissus até o próximo capítulo!

:Hahahahaha XD tenho certeza que tu queria ser a Tenten na hora que o Neji deu um CRAW NELA! ( acho que me empolguei de mais na depravação mas ¬¬ meu oni pervertido interior foi mais forte do que meu lado casto).Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...Kissus jaa ne!

: XD tem mais pervertido comentando do que eu imaginava hahahaha!VIVA AS ERO-SAN NHAM NHAM!hohoho espero que tenha gostado do hentaizinho TentenXNeji,e que tenha gostado também do passado de Ino e sua famí até o próximo capítulo.

HarunoN: Hum...realmente acho que estou colocando muitas cenas dramáticas,mas sabe como é o fic é um romance meio dramático,além disso to louca para deixar meus leitores desidratados por chorarem de mais acho que peguei pesado com a sakura mas vou compensar isso n vingança do Sasuke...XD só não garanto que no final ele fique vivo,é um fic de muitas reviravoltas hahahaha!Concerteza Kakashi terá muita participação daqui para frente,principalmente porque agora ele tem alguém que possui os mesmo motivos para acabar com o Itachi.

Erica W. M.:Hohohoho espero que tenha mesmo gostado do capítulo anterior e que nesse você tenha subido pelas paredes.O Sasuke não tem mais como recuperar o amor dele porque ela morreu mas o Neji ainda pode lutar para ter a Hinata basta ele ter força de vontade,o problema é esse envolvimento com a Tenten que acabou de começar vamos ver quem o líder Hyuuga vai escolher!Bom até o próximo capitulo kissus

Hyuuga Lira:Tank you pelo elogio!Hehehe tu acompanha meus dois fics fico tão feliz com isso . .Hehehe a intenção era fazer o povo chorar mesmo,se tu chorou então eu conclui minha missão de espalhar lágrimas com sucesso HoHOHOHO .Nham todo mundo queria estar no lugar da Ino,fala serio o Gaara é o homem dos sonho um verdadeiro contraste de quente com frio ao mesmo tempo!Uhhhhh mas na moral nesse capítulo eu queria ser a TENTEN...PUTA QUE PARIU AQUELE NEJI TAVA TUDO DE BOM ..( me empolguei na hora da putaria XD).Ahhhh eu comecei a fazer o roteiro do fic Gaara e Hina que tu pediu,assim que tiver tempo eu posto o primeiro capítulo ok? Bom espero que tenha gostado de TUDO DESSE CAPÍTULO KISSUS!

Danizinha:XD Gaara está sendo muito disputado aqui,as leitoras vão se estapear por um pedaço dele daqui a pouco.( LÓGICO QUYE EU TB VOU PARTIR PARA PORADA o.ó) se bem que depois desse capítulo meu objeto de desejos se tornou o Neji ...céus quero que ele me jogue na mesa e faça comigo o que ele fez com a Gaara é eficiente,chegou a tempo e deu uma surra no não sou louca de fazer o Kabuto violentar a Ino,eu estava com medo da reação das leitores ( pressentia que vcs iam me procurar para espancar).Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...kissus!

Erika Simões: Ah o hentai Ino e Gaara está um pouquinho longe,por enquanto se contente com o Neji pegando geral e o hentaizinho Gaara e Ino que está cada vez mais perto.A história dos Hyuuga na minha concepção é a mais romântica mas cada um com sua opinião,sei que tem muita gente que só está ligando para Ino e Gaara mas eu to muito mais empolgada com o romance de NejiXHina...hahaha XD talvez por serem meu casal o fanfic também está nas finais por isso eu achei que a Sakura deveria morrer no capítulo anterior,são quatorze capítulos e já estamos no nove e tem muita gente pa mim matar ainda então aquela foi a hora da Sakura JAA NE!

Hyuuga Florine: XD falo não!Talvez seja Neji e Tenten talvez seja Hina e Neji hahaha tudo vai depender do líder Hyuuga,se ele vai preferir o fácil,que seria sua relação com Tenten ou o difícil que seria a JAA NEH! ( mas tah ai um hentaizinho neji e Tem espero que tenha gostado)

Meygan Kaname:Se tu chorou minha missão foi concluída hahaha minha intenção é te desidratar de tanto chorar...sim eu sou uma ficwrite muitooooooooo malvada!hohohohohohohohoh!Nham a história do Sasuke foi parecida com a do Kakashi a diferença é que o líder Hatake sempre deixou claro que amava a Anko já o Uchiha só pode dizer o que sentia depois que a Sakura os dois tem motivos iguais para caçar o Itachi até o fim do mundo! Acho que eu devia ter salvado o bebê mas no final das contas eu quis deixar tudo mais triste...pelo menos ela não foi estuprada como a Anko.

A situação Hinata e Neji ficara cada vez mais difícil principalmente porque agora o Neji deu um CRAW na Tenten e pelo que vimos logo Hinata vai saber desse fato o que fará com que a volta dos dois fique mais vai depender do Neji,ele pode tentar o mais fácil que seria um romance com a Tenten ou pode escolher o mais difícil que é ficar com a Hinata,vamos ver se ele tem força de vontade para lutar pela garota que ama ou se vai se contentar apenas com uma mulher que possa lhe dar bom sexo.

Sim o Hentai Ino e Gaara está cada vez mais perto,e promete ser tão quente quanto o de Tenten e Neji ( só que mais romântico claro).Muitas pessoas estão imaginando o motivo de Ino dormir com o Itachi por vontade própria e a maioria que me revelou errou,o motivo é simples e porém também triste!Acho que Ino ainda é muito criança mas pelo menos nesse capítulo ela já percebeu que contos de fadas não existe e que a realidade é mais difícil do que imaginava.O momento que ela vai crescer realmente será quando ela descobrir o que aconteceu com Hinata,Sakura e futuramente o fato de Tagushi não ser o pai dela,porém isso é muito mais para frente tem uns três ou quatro capítulos antes ainda.

. tu acha mesmo que eu tenho dom para editar essa história? AHHHHHHHH MEU EGO EXPLODIU AGORA UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bom esperamos que a Tenten pare de dar fora no Kankurou e deixe o neji para hinata O.ó ,mas como tudo é difícil nesse fic hohohohoho vamos ver no que vai dar,ainda tem o Naruto nesse complicado quinteto amoroso.( ohhhh quero ler seu fic Tenten e Kankurou .)

Mas então o que achou da música "Ache" do capítulo passado?Tu gostou? É LINDA NEH?Passou no seriado smallville heheh e como sou viciada não pude deixar de espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo,principalmente o passado da família NE!

Monique-sama:Ahhhhhh to falando que a mulherada vai competir pelo Gaara hahaha!Bom a história foi triste mas eu queria realmente passar uma mensagem para os leitores:Diga o que sente para quem ama,pois talvez amanhã essa pessoa não esteja mais viva.E foi exatamente o que aconteceu com o contar que agora terá mais ação,Kakashi e Sasuke tem motivos iguais para caçar o Itachi,uma aliança forte está para começ e Hina está realmente cativante e o Hiashi ainda vai causar muitos problemas na vida da filha pelo fato de não aprovar o romance dela com o ahhhhh será que vc acerta o motivo da Ino dormir com o Itachi por vontade própria? A maioria do povo está errando ( e eu digo mais ainda...o motivo é simples e quando o povo ler vai ficar indignado de num ter acertado).DÊ UM PALPITE!Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissus!

Miyo Kyouhei Adoro conflitos de emoções principalmente quando é por causa de meu fic hahahaha minha intenção é realmente deixar os leitora empolgados,ansiosos e querendo me matar em algumas cenas vou ser sincera não gosto de Sakura e Sasuke,acho que a rosada foi muito traira com a Ino,jogar fora a amizade da única que a ajudou por causa de um garoto foi muito venenoso e também pelo fato do amor dela ser muito infantil e grudendo,aquilo não é amar é obsessão e bom acho que o que ela sente pelo Sasuke é tudo menos suspeitas são que o final do anime será Sakura e porque o amor que a Hinata também sente pelo Naruto é infantil e pra mim não passa de admiração pelo fato dele ser o que ela gostaria de eu respeito todas as pessoas que tenham opiniões diferente da minha,afinal gosto cada um tem o voltando ao fic...XD AHHHHHHHH eu acho que a música combinou perfeitamente com a trama deles no fic,é praticamente o Sasuke "cantando" pra Sakura.

Pronto sua vontade foi concluída Neji deu um CRAW na Tenten.( eu não acredito que tu usou AQUELA palavra X3).Como vc pode ter tanta certeza que eu vou deixar Neji e Hina?Quem sabe o final não seja mesmo Neji e Tenten!Além disso o Naruto vai aparecer mais nos próximos capítulos,inclusive logo logo vai voltar para o Japão e se encontra com os vou parara de contar os próximos capítulos se não estraga a surpresa ¬¬! Uhum Shika e Tema vai começar a ter também mas indiretamente,eles serão o casal mais comédia...assassina estressada e o ajudante preguiçoso dos !

Acho que eu realmente quero fazer as fãsgirls subirem pelas paredes literalmente por isso que estou colocando um InoXItachi bem quente,cheio de provocações e emoções não é pelo motivo que vc disse que a Ino vai dormir com o Itachi o motivo é mais simples e mais triste...de outro palpite.O Gaara ta o estilo abusa frio quente hahaha m contraste esse rapaz!( que por sinal queria um igual pra mim).Nham se viu como o Gaara é eficiente?Além de chegar a tempo de salvar a Ino ainda deu uma surra no Kabuto hahaha.( você usou AQUELA palavra de novo X3).A castidade da Ino está sendo guardada para o Gaara hahahaha.( não seria louca de fazer a Ino ser estuprada tenho certeza que as fãs giral não me perdoariam).A parte de chora no colo dele você acertou,apesar dela ter ficado com um pouco de medo do Gaara no inicio hahaha kissus Jaa neh espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que esteja ansiosa pelo próximo...tente outro palpite sobre o motivo da Ino dormir com o Itachi quero ver qual leitora acerta primeiro!

keiko-hime:A Sakura morreu para eu dar uma lição de vida no povo e também poque eu detesto ok o segundo motivo foi banal mas eu queria matar alguém e ela era perfeita para morrer na trama.( eu já disse que não gosto dela?)Bom mas eu também fiquei com pena do Sasuk e do bebê,acho que todos merecessem uma segunda chance e o Sasuke não teve essa chance para dizer que amava a Sakura.A Ino tem um cardápio de homem a mercê dela...EU QUERO SER A INO!( nesse capítulo eu queria ser a Tenten e deixar o Neji me jogar na mesa e fazer exatamente o que ele fez com ela hohohoh).Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... NEH!

Hyuuga Mitha:Ino e Gaara GO GO! Hehehe não se preocupe o hentai dos dois é no capítulo onze ou seja falta apenas UM capítulo agora para que os dois finalmente cheguem no PONTO que todos o Gaara é "O" cara não tem melhor nesse fic,acho que o Neji é o único que pode o Gaara não é só pervertido como frio ele também é eficiente adorei escrever a surra que ele deu no o triangulo amoroso ItaxInoXGaa vai ser uma confusão em geral,o final vai ser lindo e emocionante,mas antes muitos tiros e lá espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo NEH!

hellen cassidy:Bom você realmente era a única que estava torcendo por ela,mas tipo depois que a Sakura morreu muitas fãs da rosada surgiram,só que ai já era tarde de você não foi atendida sinto muito por isso realmente eu tentei mudar o enredo mas ai não ia ter drama na história do Sasuke muito menos ação,ia ficar monótono quando ele ele tem motivos para se aliar a Yakuza de novo e tentar destruir o seu pedido do Sasuke não ter outra pretendente prometo que vou atender ok?Para compensar a morte da Sakura que não te atendi! .

XD não faça o discurso de defesa a favor da Sakura por que minha opinião sobre ela é das piores principalmente do "amor" que ela tem pelo Sasuke,para não ter choque de opiniões melhor não entramos nesse sim Neji e Hina é meu casal objeto de desejos principalmente por que eu sou muito mais Tenten e Rock como muitas das minhas leitoras são apaixonadas pelo casal Tenten e Neji eu resolvi introduzir romance dos dois no fic XP hahaha tento ao máximo agradar a galera...mas também tem muitas fãs de Neji e Hina por isso estou em um DILEMA!( apesar do final já estar pronto não ta postado então posso mudar ainda)Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissus!

Lizinha-chan: Acho que o Sasuke chorando foi o que comoveu e o desespero dele em e declarar, além do fato da Sakura ter morrido grá espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que esteja ansiosa pelo pró kissus Jaa neh!

Uchiha Sayo: XD EU SABIA QUE TERIA ALGUÉM QUE IA ME AMEAÇAR! hahahaNão eu não fiz por mais tentada que estivesse...bom kissus até o próximo capítulo.

Uchiha Mariana: AHHHHHHHH temos idéias iguais eu também ODEIO ela mas achei que peguei pesado. ( não por ela e sim pelo bebê hohoho).Ahhhhhh sim esse amor Hinata e Neji ainda vai dar muita confusão,o Neji ainda não se tocou que o modo que ele petende ajuda-la só esta piorando toda essa melancolia que a Hinatinha vive.X3 Neji odeia a personalidade abusada da Tenten mas desde início estava obvio que ele não ia resistir ao belo par de pernas que ela possuía. ( ¬¬ ele soube muito bem o que fazer com as pernas dela uhum).,Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissus!

Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama: Hehehe gosto de coisas dramáticas e não pude resistir de introduzir a Sakura nesse drama sabe como é o Sasuke tinha que falar aquelas coisas, não foi idiota foi romântico e triste principalmente por que ela a maneira que ele encontrou de se declarar mesmo não tendo ajudado em nada XD.A música é uma das minhas preferidas não queria disperdiçar com a Sakura mais achei a tradução perfeita para o enredo do Sasuke e dela...hump.O hentai deles vai acontecer no capítulo onze,está pertinho espere só mais um pouco cenas hentai dela com o Itachi vai demorar mais um pouco mas enquanto isso se delicie com o hentai dela e do Gaara e claro do Neji pegando eu não posso revelar sobre o desinrolar do romance quinteto principalmente por que está quase na hora de revelar qual será o casal que permanecerá. XD desculpe pel demora são muitas reviews para responder e eu gosto de responder todos,e se não tiver reviews eu desanimo hahahaha sou nem demorei tanto assim,tem escritora que demora um mês para postar um novo capí kissus JAA NEH!

Pandora Potter-jm: Hahahaha a maioria da galera sabia que eu ia matar a Sakura,não somente por saberem da minha antipatia pela rosada mas também porque eu deixei muitos vestígios disso. ( hahaha nas N/A foi o que eu mais disse que queria dar um fim trágico a ela XD).Acho que o que foi que comoveu o povo que não curte a Sakura foi o fato do Sasuke se lamentar e pelo bebê.Não foi por mal quebrar o clima dramático com as cenas Ino e Gaara mas é que realmente depressão direto ia fazer o povo parar de respirar chorando ne!E nossa o que eu mais fiz foi fazer cenas triste com o Neji e o Kakashi ele já teve sua dose de melancolia estava na hora do Sasuke sofrer um pouco já que ele foi o único ( além do Gaara) que não havia chorado ainda).Hohoho eu imaginei que o povo ia xingar a Ino ...ela foi muito BURRA!Mas acho que ela aprendeu a liçã que o Gaara é eficiente e chegou a tempo do Kabuto conclui o estupro.O Itachi ficaia Puto caso o Kabuto estuprasse a Ino mas eu já tinha planos do Kabuto morrer antes então nem pensei nesse fato do Itachi e talz hahaha para ser nem ligo de demorar para mandar uma review ultimamente eu estou demorando um pouco mais para atualizar mesmo o fic hahaha XD Autora baka to!Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo kissus JAA NEH!

kamila-chan: aweeeeeeeeee leitora nova adoro quando vejo uma na minha página de reviews.O que me deixou mais feliz foi você ter comentando o fato do meu fic de Naruto ser o seu preferido...MEU EGO EXPLODIO XD ADORO ELOGIO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!Ahhh eu queria muito escrever um livro exatamente com esse enredo,mas livro pede tempo e é algo que eu não estou ultimamente por isso que estou demorando para atualizar meus eu queria muito que o povo captasse a menssagem que eu tentei passar na morte da Sakura ( não é só o fato deu eu detestar a rosada),eu queria dizer que é para todos não deixarem de revelar seus sentimentos para quem gosta porque talvez não existe um outro dia para que a maioria entendeu.

Ahhhhhh Gaara está estilo "homem falta" nesse fic em ambos sentidos XD hahaha além de ser um assassino o cara é um pedaço de mau SASUKE,Neji e Gaara são os meus xodós mas ultimamente estou tendo uma tara pelo Kiba quero fazer um fic dele urgente com a...HANABI O.Ó.

EU COLOQUEI O Kankurou para a trama de casais ficar mais complicada sabe como é adoro confusões amorosas terá Itachi e Ino mas o casal não está mais tão incomum,ultimamente tenho visto muitos fics deles no fanfic nt XD hahaha alguns até que até gosto de Yaoi mas tem que ser muito bom infelizmente de Naruto não vi nenhum até espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que o próximo te deixe ainda mais JAA NEH!

biahlemos:hehehe viu a surra que o Gaara deu no Kabuto?Claro que o Gaara é quem vai tirar a castidade da Ino,não seria louca de faze com que outro fizesse issso ou seria linchada pelas vez? OH MY GOD tu realmente gostou desse capítulo hein!Bom até o próximo capítulo kissus JAA NEH!

FallenMary:Ahhhhhhhh que bom que gostou do fic..haha minha ambição é tornar meu fic o MELHOR em português Gaara e Ino mas tenho muito o que trabalhar ainda Motoko Lee é insuperável amo os fics desse casal daquela fanficwrite kissus JAA NEH!


	10. As marcas da Kyuubi

___"Neste momento de medo, quando a oração muitas vezes se prova em vão_

___Esperança parece como os pássaros de verão, muito rápido voa para longe_

___Mas agora eu estou aqui, meu coração para que eu não posso explicar completa_

___Procurando fé e falando palavras_

___________Pode haver milagres quando você acredita"_

________________( When you Believe - O príncipe do Egito )

____**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo Dez – **As marcas da Kyuubi

Os dois estavam sentados na mesinha do lado de fora da cafeteria. Um de frente para o outro. Os olhos cor de ônix olhavam desconfiados a imagem do loiro que sorria maroto para a garçonete que servia uma grande xícara de café para ambos. Sasuke se perguntava interiormente: A quem Naruto era realmente leal?

Apesar de conhecer o loiro desde criança não conseguia entende-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto parecia ser um idiota que apreciava restaurantes de ramen ele exalava um ar perigoso exatamente como o demônio raposa tatuado em seu corpo... Kyuubi o símbolo dos Uzumaki. Tatuagens não era algo bem visto no Japão, no mundo ocidental como EUA era considerado apenas uma modinha ou estilo, mas no oriente tatuagens eram ligadas à máfia e a família Uzumaki era uma das mais antigas naquele ramo por isso tinham um poder tão grande em meio aquele mundo obscuro.

"Naruto pode ser um idiota, porém também uma pessoa perigosa! Mas ele não gosta de fazer parte do ciclo mafioso, acho que de alguma forma Naruto gostaria de se desfazer daquela raposa tatuada em seu corpo."

Essas foram algumas das poucas palavras que a falecida Sakura caracterizara o líder Uzumaki. Pensando melhor, o loiro nunca havia dito realmente que gostava de matar, dinheiro sujo, contrabandear armas que serviam para chacinar nações de outros países. Quando se perguntava a Naruto se ele gostava da vida que levava o líder Uzumaki nunca respondia, apenas sorria de uma maneira que parecia existir um buraco em sua alma. Indescritível, era essa a palavra mais exata para caracterizar Uzumaki Naruto.

_-Yooo Obrigado moça! Hum... Poderia me dar seu telefone depois?Vou adorar praticar meu "inglês e espanhol" com uma moça tão bonita_. - O loiro piscou para a garçonete que corou e sorriu como retribuição da cantada. Junto com a conta o loiro sabia que receberia um papel a parte com o número da garçonete mexicana. O EUA possuía uma grande concentração de estrangeiro e os latinos americanos eram suas maiorias principalmente mexicanos.- _Bom sexo são com mulheres ocidentais, menos recatadas. Você não faz idéia das loucuras que essas latinas fazem com um homem na cama. - _disse o loiro maliciosamente depois que a bonita garçonete entrou novamente na cafeteria.

_-Não atendi ao seu pedido para ouvir você me contar sobre sua vida sexual nesse país de merda com algumas vadias ocidentais. – _Sasuke disse ríspido e rabugento.

_-Não fale dessa maneira sobre as latinas, essas mulheres são realmente perfeitas._ – o loiro disse maroto ignorando a expressão cada vez mais agressiva do Uchiha – _Minha próxima viagem vai ser para o Brasil tenho uma entrega de armas para alguns traficantes daquele país, tenho certeza que as moças brasileiras podem me surpreender muito mais do que as mexicanas na cama. Bolívia, Argentina, Uruguai... Amo a América e suas moradoras._

_-Naruto... - _a voz de Sasuke era ameaçadora como se a pouca paciência que ainda possuía estivesse se esgotando.

_-Ok, melhor eu mudar de assunto antes que você teste em mim se sua arma está carregada. – _Sasuke relaxou na cadeira ao constatar que a partir daquele momento o loiro começaria a falar mais serio. Mudando a expressão maliciosa e marota o líder dos Uzumaki adquiriu uma face sombria _- Eu não traí vocês em nenhum momento. Já ouviu aquele ditado que para se enganar o inimigo primeiro deve se enganar os aliados?Foi o que eu fiz!_

_-Explique-se!_

_-Sasuke o seu irmão fez muito mau a minha família. - _um sorriso rancoroso foi esboçado pelo loiro_ – Primeiro ele fez com que o cofre pessoal dos Uzumaki ficasse sem um níquel se quer, naquela época meu tio ficou louco. As dívidas aumentaram, não tínhamos como pagar os israelitas pelas armas compradas e passamos a ser ameaçados e como se não fosse o suficiente ter deixado todos a beira de um inferno ele no final massacrou metade dos Uzumaki em uma chacina._

Sasuke permanecia calado escutando cada palavra carregada de rancor e mágoa que Naruto proferia. O atual líder Uchiha sabia parcialmente dos fatos, imaginava quem Itachi havia causado alguns problemas aos Uzumaki, mas nunca pensara qual havia sido a gravidade dos transtornos. No enterro dos integrantes da família Uzumaki, Sasuke pode ver parcialmente Naruto em meio aos sobreviventes jogando rosas brancas sobre os túmulos. O loiro possuía na ocasião um rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos demonstrando claramente que havia chorado pelas perdas.

_-Eu ainda posso escutar os gritos da minha mãe sendo surrada pelo Itachi._

_**=Flashback =**_

_**-Por favor, Itachi... Não machuque o meu filho.**_ – _Uzumaki Kushina não tinha força para se levantar do chão devido a um terceiro chute que recebera no estômago. O sangue lhe escorrendo da boca, o corpo dolorido. Havia alguns fios de seus cabelos avermelhados no chão. Itachi havia arrancado chumaços de seus cabelos tamanha a força que a puxava pelos fios._

_**-Eu não tenho paciência para você Kushina, ande me diga onde escondeu os títulos da família?Sei que esses títulos equivalem uma grande quantidade de dólares.**_

_Itachi estava ali massacrando os Uzumaki por dinheiro, pelas malditas notas de dólares, pelo incrível poder bélico, pelo gostinho do poder. Tudo que os Uzumaki tinham era o que Itachi desejava, ele queria ser o mais poderoso desejava ser o rei daquele reino que denominava Yakuza. O atual líder era Jiraya, porém aquela que tinha o poder de sacar o dinheiro e cuidar dos títulos de milhões de dólares era Kushina a sobrinha do atual líder da família Uzumaki. Devido à crise que aquela mafiosa família sofria Jiraya estava em Israel o momento era perfeito para invadir a mansão, a casa se encontrava desprotegida deixando assim fácil a captura da "chave de ouro"._

_**-Promete que não vai machucar o Naruto?**_

_Ele não prometeria nada, por mais que a ruiva implorasse. Pouco se importava com a vida do herdeiro Uzumaki, na verdade se o encontrasse teria prazer em matá-lo. Mas não tinha tempo para procurá-lo, devido ao escândalo dos tiros logo à polícia chegaria naquele local, o mais sensato era ser rápido. Itachi mal desconfiava que o garotinho loiro estivesse mais próximo do que imaginava escondido dentro do armário do quarto da mãe olhando a cena aterrorizado pela fresta da porta. Naruto possuía dez anos a mesma idade que Sasuke irmão mais novo de Itachi._

_Dando um soco na face de Kushina o Uchiha pegou a mulher que gemia de dor pela gola da blusa e perguntou mais uma vez em um timbre ameaçador, enquanto com a mãe livre destravava a arma._

_**-Onde está a porra dos títulos?**_

_**-Jiraya levou para Israel para pagar a dividida que tínhamos com os israelitas. Não tem nada aqui que possa lhe interessar Itachi. – **__disse a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava preocupada, esperava que Naruto não saísse de seu esconderijo, queria que o filho permanecesse ali escondido... Seguro._

_**-DROGA!- **__praguejou o Uchiha. Ele jogou a ruiva no chão com força e começou a andar de um lado para o outro nervoso. Tudo que fizera contra aquela família dos infernos fora em vão, pois no final não havia conseguido o que queria. Com um sorriso maldoso Itachi olhou para a mulher machucada e então disse enquanto apontava a arma para a ruiva – __**Eu não preciso mais de você!**_

_**BANG**__**, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.**_

_Naruto não soube quantos tiros escutou, sabia apenas que eram muitos. Era como se Itachi estivesse se divertindo com um boneco de palha que ficava parado e servisse apenas para ser mirado e atingido. O grito feminino fora abafado pelo barulho alucinante dos disparos, a pequena criança, porém conseguiu identificar seu nome na voz da mãe. Os olhinhos azuis arregalados na pequena fresta da porta do armário visualizava o corpo materno dilacerado pelas balas de cobre. Os olhos de Itachi eram vazios como de um assassino, sua cor ônix havia mudado claramente para tonalidade vermelho rubra como se o sangue de sua vítima se espelhasse em seus orbes._

_**=Fim do Flashback=**_

_-Você quer se vingar pelo que ele fez a sua família? – _perguntou Sasuke já sabendo a resposta.

_-Eu não só quero como vou!Matar Itachi com minhas próprias mãos é muito mais do que uma ambição ou vingança, é o motivo de eu ainda continuar na máfia. _- o líder Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha tentando entender o que o loiro queria dizer. Notando a confusão que causara no homem a sua frente Naruto continuara a se explicar _– Não gosto do que faço! Sujar minhas mãos de sangue a todo o momento não faz parte do estilo de vida que quero levar. Desejo casar... Ter filhos, constituir uma família, viver em um local simples e envelhecer ao lado da minha mulher com meus filhos e netos ao meu redor._

_-Sempre soube que você era um idiota sem ambições! – _disse Sasuke esboçando um sorriso melancólico. Sakura estava certa a respeito de Naruto, ele era uma pessoa melhor do que todos pensavam.

_-Quero matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, para isso preciso me aproximar sem que ele desconfie de minhas verdadeiras intenções. Itachi é inteligente e escorregadio, minha chance pode escapar a qualquer passo errado que eu dê._

Sasuke entendia aquela dor e aquele desejo incontrolável de matar Itachi com as próprias mãos. Afinal compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento, a dor da perda de alguém especial pelas mãos de um assassino que somente tinha o vazio dentro do corpo e que não entendia o emoção de ter alguém especial perto de si. Itachi só entendia o gostar por coisas supérfluas como dinheiro e poder, o ex-líder Uchiha jamais poderia compreender a dor da perda que suas vítimas sofriam.

_-Só tem um problema Naruto, eu vou matá-lo e não você. - _Sasuke afirmava aquele fato, visualizou o loiro sorrir diante daquelas palavras.

_-Você nunca conseguiria matá-lo Sasuke, sua ferida ainda sangra, a minha, porém cicatrizou_. – Naruto fechou os olhos e continuou – _Minha ferida ainda existe, porém está fechada, posso pensar racionalmente, posso planejar sem agir por impulso, mas e quando a você?Exalando todo esse ódio Itachi vai saber que você se aproxima dele facilmente, lembre-se que não está lidando com alguém qualquer_.

_-O que quer dizer?_ – perguntou ríspido batendo a mão na mesa.

_-Porque acha que eu te achei tão fácil assim?Foi Itachi que me mandou seu idiota, ele já sabe que você está aqui._

Pela primeira vez Sasuke pensara que fora realmente muita coincidência esbarrar com Naruto pelas ruas de N.Y. Mecanicamente o Uchiha pegou a pistola da cintura e apontou para o loiro. Algumas pessoas que passavam pelas ruas olharam aterrorizadas para cena, aceleravam os passos com medo de tiros que poderiam ser disparados a qualquer momento. Naruto suspirou e se levantou, não fez nenhum movimento brusco com as mãos, do bolso tirou um papelzinho com um endereço escrito à caneta vermelha e jogou sobre a mesa.

-_Esse é o endereço do seu irmão se quiser tentar matá-lo está ai sua chance, mas se você tentar tenho certeza que vai morrer._ – o loiro olhou melancolicamente para as nuvens do céu e então disse com um sorriso nos lábios – _Eu gostava muito da Sakura-chan, ela foi uma boa pessoa._

_-Cala boca! – _gritou Sasuke agressivo, as mãos tremendo de raiva a vontade de chorar por se lembrar da noiva crescendo novamente em seus olhos.

_-Eu sabia que Itachi havia mandado Zabuza matá-la, por isso liguei para Tagushi te avisar, mas acho que ele não passou o recado._

Sasuke deixou que a pistola escorregasse de sua mão com aquela revelação. Encontrava-se atordoado. Então Tagushi sabia?O infeliz Yamanaka podia ter avisado-o e consequentemente ajudado a evitar aquela desgraça, porém não o fez. Deixou que a noiva de Sasuke fosse morta apenas por vaidade. Não o perdoaria!O próximo que Sasuke mataria depois que acabasse com Itachi seria o chefe dos Yamanaka.

Quando o líder Uchiha saíra daquele transe de pensamentos assassinos Naruto não estava mais a sua frente, o loiro havia desaparecido em meio à multidão de pessoas que fluíam de um lado para o outro das ruas nova-iorquina.

O líder dos Uzumaki andava com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo marrom, não precisava olhar para trás para constatar que Sasuke não o seguia, pois sabia que o Uchiha havia o perdido de vista.

Uma vida normal... Estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe disso. Tudo chegaria ao fim quando matasse Itachi. Poderia ter a vida que sempre sonhou sem mais precisar carregar uma pistola no bolso ou andar acompanhado de seguranças que no fundo pouco se importavam com a sua vida, apenas o protegiam para garantir no final do mês um bom salário. Como aquela vida que levava era inútil e desgostosa!

Voltaria para o Japão naquela madrugada, o primeiro local que visitaria quando chegasse ao país seria a mansão Hyuuga. Iria correr atrás de um futuro feliz, e Hyuuga Hinata era a mulher que ele desejava ao seu lado compartilhando da vida comum e simples que almejava ter. Resumir a herdeira Hyuuga em uma única palavra era simples... Paz.

Naruto tinha uma sensação de tranqüilidade quando estava ao lado daquela mulher, era como se pudesse ouvir o som de harpas tocando uma melodia suave. Talvez fosse apenas o barulho da brisa contra as folhas das árvores, mas Hinata lhe passava a impressão de que pessoas boas podiam existir, feitos honrosos e atitudes honesta em algumas pessoas se destacavam mostrando que o mundo não se encontrava totalmente perdido... Havia uma esperança, por menor que fosse.

_**= FlashBack =**_

_Naruto sentia o corpo denso, era como se todo o sentimento ruim existente no mundo estivesse em suas costas. As roupas pretas, o ambiente mórbido e as falsas palavras de pêsames que eram dirigidas a si o afogavam em direção a escuridão. O cemitério estava lotado mais praticamente todos ali presentes não sentiam qualquer laço de afeto com os Uzumaki mortos naquela chacina. O pequeno sobrevivente então se perguntava: O que aqueles infelizes faziam ali?A resposta era tão simples!Aquelas pessoas só se encontravam gastando um pouco do precioso tempo que diziam ter para averiguar qual era o prejuízo que eles teriam com aquele episódio fúnebre. Muitos eram aliados dos Uzumaki, outros eram sócios, alguns até mesmo inimigos. Um ciclo em que todos eram afetados, mas não sentimentalmente e sim pelo lado financeiro._

_Hipócritas, demônios sujos, pessoas sem uma alma ou coração. Apenas o interesse financeiro os prendia ali em frente aos numerosos túmulos. As flores que traziam em seus braços não passavam de mera formalidade. Naruto odiava todos ali presentes, detestava aquele mundo que o rodeava, as mãos maldosas que tocavam seu ombro em um falso reconforto, palavras bonitas que no fundo não tinham nenhum significado. Era sufocante, aquele ambiente torturava sua alma._

_**-Na-Naruto-kun!**__ – a voz doce e suave pareceu lhe resgatar do profundo lago de emoções em que ele se afogava. Aquela voz gentil o separara dos obscuros sentimentos que devoravam seu corpo._

_O loiro virou o rosto para olhar o anjo dono da voz. Ao seu lado havia uma garotinha da sua idade, cabelos curtos e escuro, pele tão pálida e delicada que parecia não ser comum e os orbes exóticos eram tão transparentes que por um momento Naruto achou que havia enxergado a alma daquela menina através da íris perolada. A face estava rosada demonstrando um leve constrangimento. Entre as mãos uma flor, diferente de todos que trouxeram rosas brancas aquela pequenina segurava uma rosa amarela. O herdeiro Uzumaki sabia quem era a garotinha, Hyuuga Hinata. Nunca havia realmente reparado naquela menina em todas as vezes que havia se encontrado com ela, porém no momento comparava-a á um anjo. Ao lado de Hinata se encontrava um garoto pouco mais velho, o semblante serio e a mesma máscara de frieza como todos os outros. Hyuuga Neji era como os mafiosos presentes, uma pessoa com o coração corrompido._

_Naruto não respondeu ao chamado de Hinata, permaneceu em silêncio. Não queria falar, ou talvez a dor da perda fosse tão grande que não conseguia pronunciar qualquer som que fosse._

_**-Eu...eu...sin-sinto muito por sua família ! – **__a voz infantil era receosa. A menininha fechou os olhos com força e estendeu a flor ao garoto loiro. Naruto piscou os orbes azuis e admirou as pétalas amarelas. Até onde entendia a flor deveria ser depositada sobre o túmulo e não ser dada a ele._

_**-Obrigado! – **__agradeceu sem muita emoção, apenas por mera educação. Olhou para a pequenina que sorria a sua frente, e curioso disse__**. – Mas as flores devem ser depositadas sobre os túmulos Hina-chan.**_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. O rubor desapareceu de sua face, porém os olhos perolados ainda possuíam o mesmo brilho gentil. Olhando da flor para Naruto, Hinata começou a falar em uma explicação serena. A sensação de que harpas tocavam enquanto a jovem falava não abandonava o herdeiro Uzumaki._

_**-Essa não é uma flor para os mortos Naruto-kun e sim para os vivos.**__ – o loiro piscava os olhos azuis tentando entender palavras profundas que Hinata proferia. Ele não conseguia saber da onde ela tirava toda aquela luz que a rodeava. Estaria ele vendo coisas?Anjos realmente existiam? – __**Rosas amarelas significam esperança!**_

_**-Esperança não existe em um local como esse! – **__disse o garoto ácido. O olhar de pena que ela depositou sobre si pareceu o aquecer, era como se Hinata lhe abraçasse com os olhos._

_**-Eu ainda quero acreditar... Que existe um lugar de paz.**_

_**=Fim do FlashBack=**_

Aquelas palavras ficaram marcadas na memória de Naruto por anos. Um lugar onde existisse paz precisava encontrar-lo para ser feliz, tinha certeza que Hinata mostraria-lhe o caminho certo por onde seguir. Fortes eram aqueles que acreditavam por mais remotas que fosse às possibilidades, ainda carregavam um fio de esperança em seus corações.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji bateu na porta do escritório esperando a autorização para entrar. Permaneceu de pé em frente à porta durante alguns segundos até que a voz grave do tio dissesse um sonoro "Entre!". O jovem Hyuuga rodou a maçaneta e entrou no recinto notando que Hanabi também se encontrava no local, próxima a janela polindo uma pistola com um lenço rosa infantil. Chegava a ser irônico aquela cena, uma criança lustrando uma arma. Hiashi estava sentado na poltrona atrás da mesa do escritório, o semblante envelhecido preocupado e os olhos perolados distantes em um retrato antigo de família. Ao notar Neji fez um gesto com as mãos para o sobrinho sentar-se na cadeira a sua frente, Hanabi olhava o primo pelo canto dos olhos sem deixar que o desgosto passasse despercebido em sua expressão.

_-Me chamou por algum motivo especial tio?_

_-Ontem eu recebi uma ligação muito importante. - _Hiashi estava pensativo. Parecia se encontrar em um verdadeiro dilema interno, porém era impossível identificar o que atormentava o ex-líder Hyuuga. - _Uzumaki Naruto voltará ao Japão!_

Neji fez uma careta aborrecida. A última vez que vira o líder dos Uzumaki fora no dia em que Yamanaka Ino sofrera um atentado, depois disso apenas escutara comentários a respeito do loiro ser um traidor. Aliado de Itachi era assim que Naruto estava sendo classificado. O rapaz além de causar problemas aos negócios dos Hyuuga ainda tinha a audácia de ligar para o ex-líder da família e atormenta-lo. Definitivamente Neji não gostava daquele que continha a Kyuubi tatuada no corpo.

_-O que aquele traidor queria com o senhor?- _perguntou o Hyuuga mais novo interessado.

_-Ele não é um traidor, pelo menos a explicação que ele me deu é convincente. – _Hiashi levantou-se da poltrona e andou até o centro do escritório. As duas mãos dentro das mangas do Kimono em uma pose altiva. _- Eu esperava que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele fosse entrar em contato e explicar o que realmente o levou a se aliar a Itachi. Eu conheci afundo as marcas da Kyuubi, e sei que aquele garoto não nasceu para máfia._

Não era a primeira vez que Neji escutava o tio a falar daquela maneira sobre Naruto. Na verdade a maioria dos mafiosos tinham a mesma opinião a respeito do líder Uzumaki_. O _Hyuuga mais novo não era tão experiente como Hiashi por isso não sabia o que o tio queria dizer com as últimas palavras, preferiu manter-se em silêncio esperando assim que o mais velho complementasse o que para Neji estava se tornando uma metáfora.

_-Não importa o que eu e ele conversamos, o que eu quero que você saiba é que ele não deve ser rotulado como traidor. -_ Hanabi afastou-se da janela e se aproximou dos dois homens para escutar a conversa _– Naruto virá à mansão Hyuuga amanhã, assim que chegar ao país._

_-Não acho conveniente meu tio, eu ainda não confio nesse cretino. Nada me tira da cabeça que ele é um traidor!_

_-Quero que o receba bem Neji, pois ele fará parte da família! – _Hiashi cortou o sobrinho rispidamente alertando-o.

_-Como?_ – Neji pareceu confuso diante das últimas palavras. A sensação de que alguma coisa que não lhe agradaria iria acontecer não lhe saía da mente.

_-Ele mencionou o fato de querer desposar Hinata, cogitando essa hipótese eu acho que seria o mais ideal no momento._

Neji pareceu em transe diante daquelas palavras. Vários pensamentos passavam-se pela mente do Hyuuga mais novo e nenhum deles envolvia Naruto vivo. Aquele incomodo no peito parecia começar a rasgar-lhe o coração com agressividade, incomodava-lhe no fundo da alma que outro homem se interessasse por Hinata. Por quê?Ele ainda amava a prima, mas do que deveria. Na verdade não havia deixado de gostar dela nem um pouco se quer, apenas resolvera se afastar por que achara que era o certo.

A herdeira dos Hyuuga era uma jovem bonita, gentil, prendada, muitos homens se interessariam por ela facilmente, afinal Hinata era apaixonante. Durante todos aqueles anos incansavelmente Neji cuidara para que nenhum desses mesmos homens se aproximassem da prima. Motivos: Ele desejava que Hinata fosse exclusivamente dele!Egoísta?Talvez mas isso não mudava o fato de que era uma atitude resultante do amor que nutria pela primogênita de Hiashi.

_-Você não pode estar falando serio tio?Isso é uma brincadeira muito sem graça! – _Neji levantou-se agressivo, passou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos nervosamente_. - Hinata não está em condições de casar, ela tem que ficar aqui do nosso lado._

O que Neji realmente queria dizer é que Hinata deveria ficar ali ao lado dele. Mas com que direito ele tinha para afirmar aquelas palavras?Fora o próprio que dera um fora na prima, no momento em que fez isso abriu caminhos para ela se envolver com quem bem entendesse_. "Mas a situação não é essa!". _Exatamente, não era Hinata que planejava aquele relacionamento repentino com o líder Uzumaki, na verdade o Hyuuga mais novo suspeitava que nem mesmo a prima sabia das idéias de relacionamento que o pai da primogênita possuía para ela.

_- Não é nenhuma brincadeira e pensando na atual condição que minha filha se encontra que eu digo que o melhor pra ela é casar com Uzumaki Naruto_. – Hiashi disse áspero tentando sobrepujar o sobrinho. _- Ele me garantiu que pretende abandonar a máfia, vai viver uma vida comum na América do sul. Pense Neji, Hinata sempre quis fugir do meio de toda essa porcaria em que vivemos ela finalmente poderá viver longe disso._

Do outro lado do mundo?Como se não bastasse o tio querer entregar Hinata nas mãos de outro homem Hiashi ainda permitiria que ela fosse morar na América do sul?Eram mares que os separavam do Japão, quilômetros e quilômetros de distância. Imagens do rapaz loiro tocando os lábios de Hinata com os próprios formaram-se na mente de Neji. Ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de tirar a pistola da cintura e disparar vários tiros em um ponto qualquer apenas para disseminar a raiva que lhe invadia o corpo.

_-Minha filha não será mais perseguida pelos nossos inimigos, ela finalmente poderá ter paz_. – Hiashi possuía os olhos lacrimejantes, se encontrava emocionado enquanto falava. Hanabi agarrou-lhe pelo Kimono preocupada – _Se Hinata puder ser feliz, mesmo que seja longe, eu poderei finalmente sorrir quando falasse o nome dela. Me tortura ver o estado em que ela se encontra. Minha filha paga por um crime que não cometeu... Hinata paga pelos nossos pecados._

_-Papai melhor se deitar... - _Hanabi levou o pai até o sofá do escritório e fez com que ele se deitasse no estofado.

Hiashi estava com a respiração alterada, as lágrimas lhe escorrendo pela face sempre rígida, as filhas dele significavam muito mais do que as pessoas imaginavam. Elas eram um pedaço da alma do patriarca Hyuuga e embora ele não demonstrasse isso em público nitidamente seus olhos refletiam aquele fato quando as olhavam.

Neji abaixou a cabeça vencido. Porque nada dava certo em sua vida?Depois de tudo o que aconteceu Hinata ainda teria que ir para longe dele?Talvez o destino estivesse apenas fazendo a separação seletiva. Afastava os bons dos ruins, anjos de demônios.

_-Não quero que a Hinata vá para longe! – _foram as palavras de Neji antes de ele bater a porta com força e se retirar do escritório.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A mudança de hotel fora rápida, Gaara queria prevenir que fossem seguidos para o novo esconderijo. O novo local escolhido era muito mais simples que o de antes, um hotel duas estrela que só servia o café da manhã. O quarto menor continha apenas uma cama e um criado mudo, o banheiro não equivalia nem ao menos 2/4 do antigo. Era um local que poderia ser considerado pobre para alguém tão acostumado com recintos cinco estrelas como Ino, porém devido aos últimos acontecimentos a loira não parecia estar tão fresca e exigente como normalmente agia.

Silenciosa e calma, sem duvidas aquela não parecia ser a Ino de sempre tão enérgica e marota, muitas vezes até mesmo fútil. O ruivo começava a ficar preocupado com aquela postura passiva que a herdeira Yamanaka adotara. Não combinava com ela!Ino na visão dele era risos, felicidade, disposição... Amor. Amor?O que diabos pensava em um momento tão crítico como aquele?A situação era desesperadora, ele se estava em meio a um trabalho em que o fracasso era de uma probabilidade grande. Desde quando misturava profissionalismo com sentimentos?Desde quando tinha sentimentos?

Os raios de sol tocaram-lhe o rosto com agressividade, com dificuldade olhou em direção a janela e notou que Ino abria as cortinas para que o sol adentrasse o quarto antes mergulhado na penumbra. O escuro parecia incomodar a jovem Yamanaka, e Gaara imaginava o porquê.A escuridão fazia com que ela voltasse ao momento em que fora quase deflorada.

O recinto estava silencioso e pela primeira vez aquela quietação incomodou o assassino Sabaku. Acostumou-se com o jeito falador de Ino, sempre o bombardeando de perguntas ou tentando o provocar.

_-Eu queria saber como todos estão! –_ a loira disse olhando distante. Encontrava-se perdida em lembranças. – _Sinto falta das broncas do meu pai, dos conselhos de Hina-chan, de ver logo cedo à cara de preguiça do Shika-kun. Até mesmo brigar com aquela testuda por causa do Sasuke-kun faz falta em minha rotina._

Gaara sentiu-se incomodado em escutar o nome do líder Uchiha sair dos lábios de Ino. Talvez pelo fato de lembrar-se do sentimento que a loira muitas vezes disse nutrir por Sasuke. Pensando melhor naquele sentimento, a loira nunca dissera a Gaara durante o tempo em que estavam juntos que havia deixado de gostar de Sasuke o que fazia o ruivo pensar no momento que ele não passara da segunda opção para diminuir a carência da herdeira Yamanaka.

"E desde quando estamos juntos? Não somos um casal!" Eram os pensamentos que atormentavam o assassino Sabaku. Encontrava-se em um verdadeiro dilema, ao mesmo tempo em que Ino lhe fazia bem a alma ela lhe fazia mal. Ela era muito mais do que ele poderia ter.

_-Eles devem estar melhores do que nós, não se preocupe. - _disse o ruivo sem qualquer emoção.

Não contaria os fatos para Ino, seria a apunhalada fatal no coração da loira saber dos trágicos acontecimentos que rodeavam as "flores" da Yakuza. Hinata fora estuprada e Sakura estava morta. Qual seria a reação da loira ao saber que a rival dela pelo amor de Sasuke não faria mais diferença?Ino agora possuía o caminho livre para conquistar Sasuke, e encantadora como era o ruivo achava que seria uma missão fácil para a herdeira Yamanaka.

"_Droga...droga...DROGA!"._Praguejava o ruivo_._Se a loira tivesse o caminho livre para conquistar o líder Uchiha isso significava que Gaara não seria mais necessário para acaricia-la, beijá-la...ama-la._"Eu não a amo!"._Maldita hora em que ele resolvera brincar de rato e gato com aquela loira mimada,no final das contas apenas fizera com que ele desviasse do foco profissional e como se não fosse suficiente esse problema ainda tinha o fato de estar em um verdadeiro dilema interno onde sentimentos eram envolvidos mais do que ele queria.

_-Ontem eu pensei muito sobre nós! _– ela virou-se para o ruivo olhando-o nos olhos. Ino gostava tanto de Gaara que não sabia o que fazer com tanto sentimento.

_-Não tem nós Ino!Existe apenas eu e você, pronomes possessivos separados. –_ a resposta viera ríspida e até mesmo fria.

Aquelas palavras pareceram irritar a herdeira Yamanaka, ela retraiu o rosto bonito, doía escutar aquelas palavras de Gaara. O ruivo, porém apenas falada daquela forma por causa do medo que sentia da loira o dispensar para ficar com outro. Mas ele não admitiria que Ino fosse muito mais importante do que desejava em sua vida.

_-Gaara... Seu... Porque está me tratando assim?Cansou de mim?- _as lágrimas formavam nos olhos azuis, a voz alterada demonstrava a frustração que a loira sentia diante da pose apática do ruivo.

_-Talvez eu tenha cansado..._

Gaara não sabia explicar o porquê estava dizendo aquilo, não sabia o motivo de agir daquela forma. A única explicação era extinto!Talvez quisesse se defender de uma futura decepção, acreditava que a loira fosse volúvel que ele não passava de um capricho ou vontade momentânea que Ino absorveu. Mas e se estivesse errado?E se apenas um pouquinho ela realmente gostasse dele?De qualquer forma não era permitido que um "servo" amasse uma "princesa". Viviam em mundos iguais, porém tinham status diferente, e aquele fator fazia toda diferença. Ele deveria começar a encará-la apenas como trabalho.

_-Não fale assim! –_ gritou a loira revoltada. Ela sabia que ele mentia, Ino conseguia ver por de trás dos olhos do ruivo que há muito tempo deixaram de ser inexpressivos perante ela. - _Eu sei que existe um nós, você gosta de mim mesmo que seja um pouco._

Ele não respondeu permaneceu no mais profundo silêncio, porém no canto de seus lábios um sorriso debochado se formou. O mesmo sorriso sombrio que a loira pode reconhecer no momento em que o ruivo estava torturando Kabuto na noite anterior. Ino estremeceu, arregalou os olhos visivelmente amedrontados. Porque Gaara tinha que complicar tudo?Era assim tão repugnante admitir que gostava dela?

_-Não seja prepotente loira, nunca te disse que você significava alguma coisa para mim. Eu te protejo exclusivamente por ser pago para isso, caso contrário..._

_-Mentiroso! – _a loira gritou fazendo com que o ruivo não terminasse a frase. Se ela escutasse o que ele iria dizer ficaria mais machucada do que já estava. Porque ele tinha que ser aquele contraste de emoções?Horas tão gentil e carinhoso enquanto em outros momentos um grosso.

A herdeira Yamanaka andou até o ruivo e lhe abraçou por trás. Afundou o rosto nas costas do assassino Sabaku sentindo a fragrância masculina que ele exalava. Ela gostava do cheiro dele, da voz e do calor. Tudo nele lhe fazia o coração palpitar mais rápido, o corpo estremecer de medo e ao mesmo tempo de excitação, fazia-a desejar ser muito mais do que uma menina... Torna-se uma mulher. Era agonizante ter que esconder o que sentia, ela não sabia ocultar seus sentimentos. Ino necessitava gritar a plenos pulmões que o amava!

Refletindo sobre os sentimentos que nutria por Sasuke e Gaara finalmente ela percebeu que o que sentia pelo líder Uchiha não passava de um amor platônico e fantasioso. Sasuke havia sido seu amor de infância, aquele com quem tinha sonhos infantis. A competição pelo Uchiha com Sakura não passava de uma brincadeira, o tipo de pirraça que uma criança faz quando não tem o brinquedo do momento. Sim, ela sempre fora uma garota mimada que gostava de ter o que queria na hora exata, por não ter conseguido Sasuke passou a alimentar a idéia de que o que sentia era amor. Mas não, o líder Uchiha era apenas alguém que ela idealizou como príncipe de uma maneira ingênua.

Mas Gaara era muito mais do que uma pirraça, ela realmente gostava dele. Sentia a necessidade de estar nos braços do ruivo, de senti-lo por inteiro, de ter sua atenção a todo o momento. Era tão fácil entender que Gaara a balançava!

_-Eu te amo seu ruivo idiota!- _ela apertou o corpo do assassino Sabaku mais forte contra o seu_. - Será que você é tão cego que não percebe o que faz comigo?Às vezes quero ficar longe de você com medo dos sentimentos que tu faz brotar no meu peito, não quero sofrer. Se você ficar longe... Sei que vai doer mais!Quero você sempre assim seu ruivo idiota, pertinho de mim._

Gaara não reagiu diante da declaração. Sentia a loira comprimindo o próprio corpo contra suas costas. O perfume de flores que ela exalava entrava com agressividade em suas narinas o entorpecendo. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?O que deveria fazer era se afastar de Ino, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Seu corpo não obedecia à racionalidade de sua mente, por mais ameaçadora que fosse.

_-Eu não estou disposto a ser mais um dos seus caprichos menina. -_ a voz desgostosa do ruivo fez com que à loira abrisse os olhos. Ino queria socar aquele ruivo idiota que teimava em não entender seus sentimentos.

_-Você não é um capricho, você é mais do que isso, Gaara eu te amo é tão difícil de entender?-_ Ino o puxou agressivamente fazendo com que ele virasse o corpo de uma maneira que a olhasse de frente. A herdeira Yamanaka queria que o ruivo a olhasse dentro dos olhos e assim pudesse identificar o sentimento que ela tentava explica em vão. – _Gaara... Gaara... Gaara..._

Ela sussurrava o nome do ruivo, o que causava um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo masculino escutar o próprio nome ser pronunciado daquela forma. Notando a tensão nos músculos dele Ino aproveitou a oportunidade e o puxou novamente de encontro ao seu corpo. Estavam grudados, próximos o suficiente para sentirem a respiração um do outro em suas peles. Ino mordeu o próprio lábio inferior em um gesto sedutor diante da visão do assassino Sabaku, as mãos femininas entravam sorrateiramente para de baixo da camisa que o ruivo usava acariciando-lhe a pele das costas masculinas com as unhas. Ele aumentou a pressão dos corpos involuntariamente ouvindo para seu delírio um gemido sair dos lábios de Ino contra o seu ouvido.

_-Não me provoque! – _voz do ruivo era fraca, estava rendido_._

Ino sorriu maliciosamente quando sentiu as mãos de Gaara pousarem delicadamente em seu quadril. Ela o faria gritar que a amava, seria ainda naquele dia, pois necessitava escutar aquelas palavras vindas do ruivo. Estava pronta, sabia que aquele era o momento de ser dele.

Ino se afastou delicadamente do ruivo, ele olhava com atenção cada movimento da loira. Sensualmente a herdeira Yamanaka andou até a cama, engatinhou sobre o colchão e sentou-se sobre os joelhos no centro. Levou uma das mãos até os cabelos soltando assim os fios dourados preso no rabo alto de cavalo. Balançou a longa cabeleira loira deixando que os fios caíssem sobre seu corpo. Gaara apreciava muito mais Ino com os cabelos soltos, gostava da imagem dela daquela forma, o instigava a ter pensamentos nada inocentes e sim com um forte teor profano. O ruivo parecia atônico as atitudes da mulher a sua frente, a boca aberta e seca os olhos fixos na imagem feminina. Gaara se encontrava na expectativa!Pode visualizar a loira erguer o próprio vestido e o tira-lo por cima da cabeça. Os olhos verdes caíram sobre o corpo de curvas salientes e delgadas. Ino possuía apenas a peça íntima feminina preta de renda. A pele branca e macia exposta fez com que ele entendesse a situação.

_- Você está me seduzindo Ino?_

_-Pensei que fosse demorar um pouco mais para entender! – _ela sorriu de uma maneira gentil e ao mesmo tempo felina. Com gestos delicados a loira fez com que o sutiã que antes lhe cobria os seios fosse parar nos pés do ruivo. Gaara olhou da peça para o local que Ino oferecia para ser observado, sentiu o corpo esquentar diante da visão dos seios redondos, macios e rosados. - _Não quero que você fique apenas me olhando ruivo. Vem me fazer sua, vem que eu quero fazer amor com você!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tagushi e Kakashi andavam pelas ruas de N.Y a procura de Itachi.Não era uma busca fácil,estavam perseguindo um perito que não deixava ser e perigoso o ex-líder Uchiha não era um homem para se brincar de pique - o encontravam rápido ou os próximos cadáveres seriam os deles.

Depois de algumas horas caminhando e fazendo diversas ligações finalmente estavam parados em frente do edifício onde provavelmente Uchiha Itachi se encontrava. O luxuoso prédio deveria ter milhares de andares o próximo passo seria descobrir o paradeiro do mais psicótico mafioso em meio a tantos apartamentos. O que atormentava Tagushi era saber que Itachi possuía uma mente diabólica o suficiente para ter preparado uma emboscada. O medo de Kakashi era o ótimo faro para perigo que o ex-líder Uchiha possuía e assim mais uma vez Itachi pudesse fugir. Guardou durante todos aqueles anos a vontade de matar Itachi com as próprias mãos, agora tão próximo de acontecer não conseguia esconder o ódio e o ressentimento devido ao assassinato de Anko.

_-Pensei que eu fosse matar o Itachi primeiro e depois você, mas a ordem de quem vai morrer não importa. Eu vou te matar seu miserável desgraçado!_

Kakashi e Tagushi viraram-se para olhar a imagem de um Sasuke transtornado. Surpresos diante da visão do Uchiha mais novos, não esperavam serem surpreendidos daquela forma, muito menos que a arma apontada para eles fosse de Sasuke. O líder Hatake se jogou no chão por reflexo quando notou os dedos de Sasuke se moverem para apertar o gatilho da pistola, porém Kakashi não era o alvo e sim Tagushi. **BANG!BANG!**Duas balas contra o peito do líder Yamanaka. Com sucesso o corpo corpulento de Tagushi estava contra o chão agoniado com a perda de sangue.

_-Seu...miserá...vel!_ – Tagushi cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue. Apoiava uma das mãos no chão enquanto a outra pressionava um dos ferimentos que tinha no peito. – _Traidor maldito!_

_- Sasuke o que você fez?_ – Kakashi olhava pra cena calmo, porém estava saindo como planejado e o Uchiha mais novo para piorar continha um olhar homicida de puro prazer em ver o líder dos Yamanaka a beira da morte.

-_Miserável é você seu porco dos infernos!-_ Sasuke se aproximou de Tagushi e lhe chutou a face fazendo com que a dor que atingiu o rosto do corpulento homem o fizesse perder o equilíbrio ficando assim totalmente estirado no chão. – _Você sabia!Naruto avisou você que aquele desgraçado do meu irmão ia tentar matar a Sakura, e como vingança de eu ter deixado a Yakuza você não me avisou... DEIXOU MINHA NOIVA MORRER!_

Kakashi pareceu chocado com a revelação. Olhou para o sorriso nefasto nos lábios ensangüentados do líder Yamanaka, nem mesmo diante da morte ele se arrependia de seus atos cruéis. Tagushi gostava de ser quem era... Uma pessoa ruim.

Tirando a própria pistola da cintura Kakashi disparou contra o corpo do líder dos Yamanaka selando assim a sua morte. Sasuke olhou amistoso para o homem em sua frente, desconfiava das intenções do líder que Sasuke pudesse dizer alguma coisa Kakashi se pronunciou olhando com repulsa para o cadáver a sua frente.

_-Tem certas coisas que não merecem perdão. Se tivesse acontecido comigo... Eu teria feito o mesmo que você._

Sasuke e Kakashi se olhavam nos olhos. Os dois se entendiam perfeitamente, suas trágicas histórias eram parecidas, possuíam o mesmo triste fim. A perda de quem se ama!Esposas... Filhos... Um adeus para sempre a uma família que um dia quase existiu.

Sasuke olhou para o edifício e depois olhou para Kakashi e com um sorriso vingativo perguntou.

_-Está pronto para mandar pro inferno aquele que nos tirou o coração?_

_-Eu esperei por esse dia muito tempo... – _respondeu Kakashi com um sorriso cúmplice.

A verdadeira guerra começaria ali, e Itachi era o melhor e o mais terrível dos inimigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neji estava perturbado desde a hora que seu tio revelara que pretendia casar Hinata com Naruto. Por que diabos nada podia dar certo uma vez na vida?Como se já não bastasse não poder te-la ainda teria que viver longe dela?Deus estava realmente empenhado em castigá-lo pelos pecados que cometera. Como o velho ditado dizia_ "Aqui se faz... aqui se paga!"._

Queria acreditar que Hinata não iria aceitar aquela proposta de casamento. Todavia o sentimento de descrença era o que restava no seu corpo. Acreditou em tantas coisas, e nada se realizara. Desilusões foi o que lhe restara!Seria assim tão estranho ainda existir uma esperança dentro de si?Ele queria ser feliz, acreditava também ter esse direito apesar de todos seus crimes, e sem Hinata era o mesmo que permanecer incompleto.

_-DROGA DE VIDA!- _ele esmurrou com força a mesa assustando a psicóloga que se encontrava em um sofá mais afastado. Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha interessada naquela reação de agressividade por parte do homem de olhos perolados. Como Neji detestava quando a bonita chinesa o olhava como se o estivesse analisando. - _Não me olhe assim! _

_-Assim como? – _perguntou Tenten inocentemente.

_- EXATAMENTE ASSIM! – _Neji apontou para o semblante da moça vendo-a fazer uma careta. Estava irritado e isso era visível não somente pelos gritos que ele a cada cinco minutos fazia questão de proferir.

_-Tente controlar sua raiva... Pense em coisas boas. _

_-Vá pro inferno você e sua psicologia, não estou com saco para isso hoje._

Neji levantou-se da cadeira pronto para sair da sala. Precisava de ar e tinha certeza que encontraria o que precisava nas estufas da mansão. Tinha que refletir, pensar no que faria diante do fato de perder Hinata para sempre. Não conseguiria fazer isso com Tenten e seu belo par de pernas desfilando em sua frente.

_-Estúpido!_ – reclamou à chinesa levantando-se da cadeira e subindo as escadas para o quarto.

Neji andava pelos jardins tentando raciocinar, mas a única coisa que lhe vinha em mente eram cenas dele matando Naruto de alguma forma. Sabia que era o errado da história, pois ele nunca lutara realmente para ficar ao lado da prima, jamais pensara na hipótese de desistir de tudo apenas para fazer Hinata feliz. Agora existia um homem que estava disposto a isso, e Neji sentia-se profundamente ameaçado.

Parou de andar ao visualizar a prima mais nova correndo em sua direção. Hanabi o agarrou pelas calças _(não pensem besteira seus pervertidos o.ó)_ e com a respiração alterada falou com um misturo de transtorno em sua voz infantil porém autoritária.

_-Neji seu grande idiota você vai ficar parado e deixar que a Hinata vá embora?- _ele sabia o quão afeiçoada Hanabi havia se tornado a irmã após a morte da mãe. Assim como ele a caçula dos Hyuuga deveria estar desesperada com a hipótese de Hinata ir embora.

-_Não sabemos ainda a resposta de Hinata. – _ele tinha uma esperança por menor que fosse.

_-Ela concordou nii-san, Hinata aceitou se casar com Naruto!_

As palavras de Hanabi caíram sobre Neji como um banho de água fria. Ele não imaginou que a prima fosse aceitar aquele casamento, estava tão surpreso que diante daquele fato não soube como reagir. Em sua cabeça novamente surgiu imagens de Naruto tocando a SUA Hinata. Seriam marido e mulher, Naruto poderia beijá-la e tocá-la quantas vezes bem quisesse.

_-Se alguém pode fazer alguma coisa é você... Por favor, nii-san..._

Hanabi nunca o chamava de Nii-san, para que a herdeira Hyuuga mais nova estivesse utilizado daquela palavra em um timbre suave como aquele deveria estar realmente muito desesperada com a probabilidade de Hinata ir morar do outro lado do mundo.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer diante daquele fato?Ultimamente a primogênita Hyuuga não olhava para cara dele, era como se Hinata estivesse ciente de como Neji andava se divertindo... Ou melhor, com quem. Tenten era resumida por ele como bom sexo, mas apenas isso, não sentia nada que não fosse tesão pela bonita psicóloga uma atração de pele!Sentimentos não estavam envolvidos.

Respirou fundo e olhou para o céu como se de lá fosse cair à resposta para os seus problemas. Nada!Apenas o silêncio foi a sua resposta diante das milhares de dúvidas e medos que o para Hanabi que possuía os olhos marejados.

_-Eu realmente não gosto da idéia de você ao lado da nee-chan, mas se isso for fazê-la ficar aqui, perto de mim, eu não me importo que vocês fiquem juntos. _- Hanabi fungou alto e de joelhos pediu ao primo que dizia desprezar _– Por favor, a convença mudar de idéia nii-san..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os corredores da mansão Hyuuga estavam escuros e fúnebres. Todos os seus moradores cada qual se encontrava em seu quarto no mais profundo sono... Menos ela. Estava ansiosa ou talvez até mesmo nervosa pela atitude que iria tomar. Não fazia parte de sua personalidade, na verdade nunca ninguém a imaginaria tomando certas atitudes e aquela era uma das impossíveis de se imaginar em Hinata: Iniciativa!Porém era sua única chance, ela ainda queria acreditar que podia existir uma esperança para os dois ficarem juntos.

Aceitara casar com Uzumaki Naruto, na verdade balançara a cabeça em um sim por pura birra na esperança que Neji aparecesse em sua frente e pedisse para que ela não fosse para o outro lado do mundo. Queria que o primo implorasse para que ela não deixasse outro homem a tocá-la que não fosse ele. Mas esperar certas iniciativas de Neji era o mesmo do que não pedir nada, pois devida a certa situações do momento como o engajamento de momentos de sexo com certa psicóloga de belas pernas duvidava que o primo fosse correr atrás de si pedindo por mais uma chance.

Ao menos se ela fosse se casar com outro homem que não fosse o primo gostaria de ser dele ao menos uma vez, sentir o que seria ser a mulher de Hyuuga Neji por um momento. Pelo menos, mas tarde se ele lhe dispensasse por uma segunda vez ela não poderia dizer que não tentou.

Andou disciplinarmente sem que seus passos fizessem qualquer ruído. Ela não passava de uma sombra perambulando pelos corredores. O destino da herdeira Hyuuga não era muito longe de seu próprio quarto teve apenas que cruzar um corredor para chegar à porta do quarto do primo. Respirou fundo e colocou as mãos sobre a maçaneta. Tinha medo de abrir e se deparar com uma cena onde Tenten estava protagonizando a posição que ela desejava estar, porém não escutava gemidos ou qualquer coisa do gênero que indicasse que coisas despudorosas estavam sendo feitas. Eram três e meia da manhã o mais obvio era que a chinesa deveria estar no próprio quarto.

Girando a maçaneta da porta e entrando sorrateiramente no quarto Hinata pode contemplar a imagem do primo deitado na cama sozinho. Um alívio interno invadiu o corpo da herdeira Hyuuga. Trancou assim em seguida a porta, não queria ter o desprazer de ser interrompida. Aproximou-se da cama que o líder Hyuuga repousava e pode visualizá-lo com os cabelos castanhos soltos caindo sobre o peito desnudo. Hinata prendeu a respiração analisando o dorso masculino talhado a mostra, imaginava se por baixo das cobertas o primo continha alguma roupa. Esperava que não, pois facilitaria muito o que viera fazer era um homem bonito esse era um fato que não poderia Hinata tocou os lábios entreabertos do primo com as pontas do dedo sentindo a pele queimar no local que o tocava.

Assustado o líder Hyuuga acordou e puxou o indivíduo que o tocava com brusquidão jogando-o na cama. Prendeu o corpo menor com força entre o próprio e o leito. Arregalou os olhos perolados ao constatar quem era o invasor de seu quarto em plena madrugada.

_-Hinata?O que faz aqui?-_perguntou piscando os olhos claros em uma visível curiosidade.

Pensou que estava sendo atacado, e notar que na verdade quem prendia pelos pulsos era a prima o objeto de seus desejos e de sua paixão tornava um fato atordoante. Neji não sabia o que pensar ou que atitude tomar. Seus olhos caíram sobre a boca rosada entreaberta convidativa para um beijo e desceu pela tez alva do pescoço até a curva dos seios emoldurado pela camisola branca. Lutava contra os próprios desejos, medos e dilemas. Queria tocá-la, desejava implorar para que ela permanecesse ali ao lado dele e não se casasse com outro homem. Permaneceram no mais profundo silêncio se olhando. Era um idiota em ficar ali esperando que Hinata lhe respondesse sua pergunta, afinal ela deixara de falar a algum tempo.

Notando que o primo afrouxara a pressão que fazia em seu pulso e o receio dele misturado à íris dos olhos perolados a herdeira Hyuuga aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Neji e em um timbre suave sua voz saíra em um sussurro.

_- Neji... Eu ainda te amo!_

Ele estava sonhando?Ou Hinata estava mesmo ali no quarto dele deitada na cama lhe pronunciando algumas palavras que podiam ser entendidas como uma declaração de amor?Emocionado e surpreso os dois sentimentos misturavam-se dentro de si deixando seu corpo imóvel. Tinha medo de se mover e fazer com que aquele momento se dissipasse. Acordar e constatar que mais uma vez se encontrava sonhando com o que mais desejava.

_-Eu esperei por esse dia a muito tempo. Desejei mais do que tudo... Ter você Hinata. - _ele encostou a testa contra a dela. Dizia aquelas palavras próximas do rosto da prima. Sentiam a respiração quente um do outro e o timbre carregado de sentimentos que Neji utilizava emocionava Hinata.

**Obrigado por este momento  
eu tenho que dizer o quão linda você é  
de todas as esperanças e sonhos, eu poderia ter rezado por isso  
aqui está você·.**

Os lábios se encontram em um beijo plácido, a quentura das bocas um do outro estavam sendo reconhecidas, as línguas se tocaram ansiosas com vontade de sentirem o gosto um do outro novamente. Os lábios de Hinata eram doces e suaves enquanto os de Neji exigentes e picantes. Ficaram por alguns minutos reconhecendo a boca um do outro e a cada segundo o beijo antes terno tornava-se audacioso e lascivo. As respirações logo ficaram ofegantes e tiveram que se separar em busca de ar. Os olhos, porém não desviavam um do outro, estavam interligados como se fossem uma só alma. Podiam sentir o amor que nutriam um pelo outro. O brilho nos orbes perolados dizendo claramente **"Eu te amo!".**

Timidamente ela depositou uma das mãos nas costas musculosas deslizando os dedos delicadamente por cada músculo, a outra mão afundou nos cabelos castanhos de Neji acariciando-lhe a nuca. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo masculino que não conteve um suspiro excitado diante do toque. Finalmente Hinata seria dele e nada mudaria aquele fato, pois Neji não estava disposto a abrir mão daquela noite. Ele necessitava possuí-la, ela desejava ser tocada pelo homem que amava.

Ele procurou com os lábios a pele do pescoço feminino, de início apenas depositava beijos, mas logo a carícia delicada foi substituída por uma mais lasciva tornando-se chupões e mordidas. As mãos experientes entraram por debaixo da fina camisola apertando com desejo as coxas firmes. Hinata deixou um gemido lhe escapar dos lábios diante dos toques. Aos poucos foi livrada da camisola, único tecido além da peça íntima que separava o contato mais direto com o corpo do primo.

**Se eu pudesse ter uma dança pra sempre  
eu te pegaria pela mão  
hoje a noite é você e eu juntos  
eu tenho orgulho de ser seu homem**

Ele estava nu e o contato com a pele quente e macia da prima fazia com que seu corpo correspondesse automaticamente aquele contato. Encontrava-se excitado com tão pouco, mas Hinata causava aquele efeito sobre ele e finalmente poder senti-la muito mais além do que com simples beijos o embevecia. Desceu a boca até os seios deixando um rastro de saliva por onde a língua passava,gemidos sôfregos eram escutado dos lábios certa volúpia abocanhou um dos mamilos rosados prendendo-o entre os gritou excitada e arqueou as costa em um pedido mudo por experiência ele sugava a carne de um dos seios com lascividade sabendo exatamente como executar aquele das mãos dava uma atenção especial ao outro apertando-o entre os dedos até que o mamilo ficasse intumescido.

Hinata apenas gemia afundada no desejo que invadia o corpo. Correntes elétricas lhe invadia cada pedaço da pele queimando-a por dentro. Era bom o jeito que Neji lhe tocava, desejo e carinho ao mesmo tempo exatamente como imaginava. Estar nos braços dele era muito mais prazeroso do que imaginava. Timidamente ela começou a beijá-lo nos ombros e acompanhando ao ritmo que o desejo crescia a timidez se dissipava deixando que os toques dela se tornassem mais ousados. Mordidas no lóbulo da orelha, chupões nos lábios masculinos, mãos em carícias maliciosas sobre as pernas, nádegas firmes.

**E se eu vivesse mil anos  
você sabe que eu nunca poderia explicar  
o jeito que eu perdi o meu coração pra você naquele dia  
mas se o destino decidiu que eu olhasse do outro jeito  
então o mundo nunca saberia  
a melhor história já contada  
e eu já te disse que eu te amo hoje a noite?**

Pressionou com mais força o próprio quadril contra o feminino na esperança de uma permissão mais afunda. Olhou para o semblante de Hinata que diante daquela situação adquiriu uma respiração mais alterada, porém separou as pernas lentamente deixando que o corpo maior sobre o seu se acomodasse. Neji capturou os lábios da prima em um beijo exigente e escorregou uma das mãos para o meio das pernas femininas. A jovem Hyuuga separou os lábios para exclamar um gemido alto de prazer ao sentir dois dedos lhe invadirem a cavidade úmida em uma carícia delicada e deleitosa. Ele se satisfazia em ouvir os gemidos da prima contra sua orelha. Permaneceu por algum tempo com os dedos a preparando, tocando-a afundo até que em um espasmo brusco a estremecesse. Um gemido manhoso lhe escapou dos lábios. A expressão de satisfação ainda não havia abandonado o rosto feminino. Era assim que ele desejava vê-la se satisfazendo e acima de tudo gostando de seus toques.

Hinata abriu os olhos e visualizou a imagem do primo. A respiração ofegante e o brilho de expectativa na íris perolada. Ele necessitava de uma autorização dela para ir mais além caso contrario permaneceria ali parado apenas a olhando por mais que o desejo o consumisse. Neji queria que fosse especial, desejava que fosse único e a melhor experiência da vida de Hinata e para isso ela devia querer assim como ele.

_**eu não ouço a música  
quando eu estou olhando em seus olhos  
mas eu sinto o ritmo do seu corpo  
perto do meu  
é o jeito que nos tocamos que me leva a isso  
esse é o jeito que nós sempre seremos  
seu beijo, seu lindo sorriso, você sabe que eu morreria por isso  
Oh baby, você é tudo que eu preciso  
**_

Ao notar o receio de Neji em concretizar um toque mais fundo Hinata segurou-se nele com firmeza em um abraço forte. Uma das longas pernas enroscou-se no quadril masculino forçando a grudar-se contra o quadril dela. Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um gemido, podia sentir o membro friccionada contra a cavidade úmida que esperava ser preenchida, bastava um movimento da parte dele para que finalmente estivesse como um só.

Neji afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hinata inalando o perfume suave e embriagante que ela exalava, uma de suas mãos agarrou a coxa da prima de uma maneira que abrisse ainda mais as pernas para ele se encaixar, enquanto a outra mão segurava-a firmemente pelo quadril. Gemeram alto e juntos quando a penetração se çaram-se com mais intensidade e estavam fazendo amor,sentindo o que era ser um do outro.

A dor que envolvia-lhe a cavidade era diferente da que havia sentido quando fora violentada,agora ali com Neji era o tipo de dor gostosa que não se importava em sentir,pelo contrario queria movimentos que ele iniciava eram fundos,lentos e ía-lhe com vontade e ao mesmo tempo daquela sensação de ser dele, se pudesse todas as noites queria fazer amor com Neji apenas para senti-lo daquela maneira dentro dela.

Tentava se controlar para não iniciar entocadas fortes e rápidas, porém o desejo começava a crescer principalmente com os músculos internos dela apertando-lhe o mordidas dengosas no lóbulo de sua orelha e as unhas longas que lhe arranhavam as pernas e nádegas com certa bom estar dentro dela e se pudesse ficaria ali naquela posição para sempre.O calor que consumia seu corpo era profundo fazendo com que Hinata fosse melhor do que todas as mulheres com que já havia se deitado.

**e se eu vivesse mil anos  
você sabe que eu nunca poderia explicar  
o jeito que eu perdi o meu coração pra você naquele dia  
mas se o destino decidiu que eu olhasse do outro jeito  
então o mundo nunca saberia  
a melhor história já contada  
e eu já te disse que eu te amo?  
o quanto realmente eu preciso de você?**

Hinata levantou o quadril para acompanhá-lo nos movimentos. O ritmo das entocadas acelerou e o que antes era uma dança lenta e sensual tornou-se lascivo, sôfrego e desesperador choque de corpos se reconhecendo, se sentindo. Os gemidos ambos proferidos com vontade,prazer,declarações de amor desconexas.O suor começava a banhar os corpos empenhados em serem levados a erupção e ao ápice da insanidade.

Agarrando-se ao corpo masculino Hinata deixou que um gemido alto ecoasse no quarto quando sentiu o corpo ser balanço agressivamente uma segunda vez evidenciando o termino de mas um arrebatador orgasmo.O calor ainda lhe queimava cada pedaço da pele e ela ainda podia sentir os movimentos do primo entre suas pernas.Não demorou muito para que Neji lhe acompanhasse alucinantemente ao gozo que explodiu dentro do corpo que a minutos antes possuía com um desejo intenso e único.

Finalmente haviam se amado, sabiam agora como era a sensação de terem um ao outro. Era algo que desejavam para uma vida inteira. Ainda dentro dela Neji capturou os lábios rosados e inchados com o seus iniciando um beijo molhado e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. O suor fluía de um corpo para o outro escorrendo até que alcançasse o colchão molhado devido ao ato de minutos atrás. O cheiro de sexo do quarto era perfeito com o audível som de suspiros cansados e satisfeitos que os dois corpos exclamavam.

Neji despencou para o lado da prima no colchão. Puxou o corpo menor para junto do seu. Nunca mais queria ficar separado dela, muito menos deixar de senti-la. Necessitava te-la ali ao seu lado,sentindo seu cheiro,calor e era mais do que sua paixão,amor e esperanç era sua vida!

Depositou um beijo sobe a testa suada da prima e abraçando-a possessivamente disse contra os ouvidos femininos em uma declaração de amor.

_-Eu te amo mais do que tudo, e estou disposto a abandonar a Yakuza por você._

Ela sorriu diante daquele fato. Era tudo que mais desejava que o primo abandonasse a máfia para viver com ela em uma vida normal e feliz sem que precisassem ter medo do dia de amanhã. Hinata roçou os lábios contra os dele e então disse sem esconder o sentimento de felicidade que se apossava do corpo no momento.

_-Eu sempre tive esperança!Tudo acaba bem quando se tem fé Neji. – _Hinata tocou os lábios do primo com a ponta dos dedos e sussurrou-lhe com lágrimas nos olhos. – _Eu te amo!_

Ela havia sofrido, sido castigada por crimes que não comentou. Havia sido sujeitada a pior das humilhações que uma mulher poderia ser subjugada. Perdera a fé de que Deus existia por um momento, assim como a esperança de que podia ser feliz quando da primeira vez Neji a dispensara. Afogara-se na mais profunda melancolia e escuridão quando soube que o homem que amava estava tendo horas de prazer com outra mulher. Pensou que seu destino fosse casar-se com outro homem. A esperança novamente surgiu e ela tentou correr atrás da felicidade. Deus agora lhe presenteava com muito mais do que havia pedido.

Se para obter Neji somente para si, longe de toda aquela porcaria que se chamava máfia ela precisasse passar por todo aquele inferno novamente não se importava, pois o final seria feliz.

**Eu já te disse que eu te amo hoje à noite?**

(Greatest Story Ever Told - Oliver James)

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Yooooooooo mais um capítulo pronto e assim o fim do fanfic vai se tenho recebido perguntas freqüentes para melhor esclarece-las irei responder aqui para que todos possam ler.

A quantidade de capítulos que o fic possui é o que muitos me perguntam. No meu roteiro – que eu sempre faço em todos os meus fics – termina no capitulo o estamos no capitulo dez falta muito pouco para que o tudo termine.O final é chocante e excitante,claro que vai agradar a maioria mas não todos,afinal nada é perfeito hahaha.

Quero deixar claro que Jiraya no meu fic possui o sobrenome Uzumaki e Kushina mãe do Naruto era sobrinha para o bem do fic por isso tive que mudar a ligação familiar com a verdadeira feita por kishimoto sensei.

Não me levem a mau os fãs de NejiXTen mas eu não curto o casal,acho que a menina panda deve ficar com o Rock Lee e em nenhum momento no anime e no mangá eu achei qualquer vestígio de que o Hyuuga sentia algo pela colega de equipe,em compensação já notei muitas faces rosadas da Ten² olhando o dizer que o casal que irá permanecer é HinaXNeji ficou obvio depois desse capitulo creio eu,e um shipper original e que eu sei que vai desagradar muitos era surgir...NaruXTen não custa nada tentarem ler principalmente por que é o que eu vou por agradando ou não.

Próximo capitulo será o hentai Gaara e Ino,creio que é o romance mais quero dizer que a Ino vai sim dormir com o Itachi por vontade própria eu também não vou mudar esse fato mesmo já notando que existe o desagrado em aqueles que estão ansiosos lanço um desafio,aquele que descobrir o motivo da Ino dormir com o Itachi vai ganhar um fic de minha autora de presente,com direito a escolher o casal mesmo eu odiando,e a situação claro.

Bom no momento é só isso me mandem reviews ok?São sempre bem vindas e me dão inspiração. KISSUS!

Escutem a música desse capítulo que acontece entre Hinata e Neji é simplesmente linda.

**RESPONDENDO AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

Monique-sama: Yoo hahaha Gaara maquiavélico foi muito bom de escrever. Achei mesmo que nosso ruivo estava muito passivo e precisava matar alguém, ninguém melhor que o Kabuto miserá que se o Kabuto depois de tantos pontapés,socos e tiros não tivesse morrido a Ino se levantaria do chão e afundaria o sapato escarpam rosa choque dela nas tripas dele. XD nossa eu to agressiva hoje hahahaha.

Nham vou ser sincera não gosto do casal NejiXTen eu sou a favor da menina panda com o Rock Lee mas como existem muitos fãs do Hyuuga super gostoso com ela eu quis agradar e fiz um hentai super caliente para compensar o fato do Neji ter escolhido ficar com a Hinata. ( Hyuugacest ).

XD ahhhhh tu não acertou o motivo da Ino dormir com o Itachi TENTE DE NOVO!Hahaha o povo vai me bater quando descobrir o motivo. "Ah? Era por isso?".E eu serei obrigada a agüentar a galera querendo me matar pelo suspense de algo tão obrigada por comentar kissus até o próximo capítulo.

Brighit Raven:E ai Itachi fêmea?Estou notando que tu anda sanguinária hahaha por isso MEDO DE VC!Ahhhh bom meu shipper favorito é Hinata e Sasuke ,eu simplesmente amo esse casal e se kishimoto sensei tiver a audácia de deixar a Sakura com o Sasuke no anime/mangá eu vou escrever uma carta reclamando.( mas tenho certeza que o final será Naruto e Sakura e o Sasuke irá morrer XD).Bom já a Ino sinto que ela ficará com o Sai,não me pergunte o porque mais é apenas uma leve impressã EU QUERIA QUE ELA FICASSE COM O GAARA!XD mas voltando para o assunto fics,espero que esse hentai Gaara e Ino não demore no seu fic,pois eu estou adorando ele.

Eu disse que o mistério dos Yamanaka não era tão grande assim a única coisa que eu ocultei foi o fato de Tagushi ser estéril e não poder ter filhos e claro o fato dele ser o tio da Claro não podemos esquecer o ódio e a inveja que ele sentia de algo realmente importante!Bom kissus!

Hyuuga Florine:Bom eu nem curto muito Neji e Tenten,XD isso ficou claro pelo fato de eu ter feito o Hyuuga largar da psicóloga gostosona,mas pelo menos ele deu uns pega nela.( ninguém tira da minha cabeça que a Tenten deve ficar com o Rock Lee).Ahhhh vamos ser inovador e tirar um pouco esse ciclo...de gente da má é uma pessoa de boa família,bem estudada,cursou psicologia que é algo caro o que nos da a entender que é de uma família chinesa rica porém não é acho que não vou poder abordar um pouco mais da história da Tenten,o tempo é corrido e o fanfic está no !

Lepi-chan:XD eu te perdoou já que praticamente em todos os capítulos você comentou era um quinteto (mas tava mais para triângulo). mas a trama mesmo estava se passando entre HinaXNejiXTen, por isso que eu digo é uma quinteto com mais cara de triâém tudo foi resolvido,Hinata e Neji felizes para á? O.O"

kamila-chan: Sabe coisas estranha quando se está lendo um fic meu não é nenhuma novidade vira e mexe alguém me fala de um episódio teve uma menina que uns tempos atrás me agradeceu por que achava que eu tinha atualizado por causa do niver dela.CÉUS...só coisas estranhas!Mas só digo que postar um capítulo por dia está fora de cogitaçã principalmente por que o fim se aproxima.

Ahhh agradeço pelos elogios, mas sinto que o capítulo anterior deixou a desejar. Espero ter suprido tudo nesse como forma de me esse capítulo ficou bem grande e finalmente o Naruto teve uma maior participação hahahaha mostrando que ele sim tem um lado bom,diferente de Itachi que é pura maldade.( reparou que ele matou a galera toda e todo mundo odeia nosso ex-Líder Uchiha?)

De fato detesto a Sakura,até suporto ela se o fic for hentai com o Kakashi mas só. ( tb curto ela com o Naruto).SASUKE E HINATA é meu sonho de consumo,kishimoto sensei tem que realizar meu sonho. ."

Ohhhhh leve um ventilador para o quarto ...não melhor dois,pois vou fazer você suar com o hentai Ino e Gaara. XD espero estar tão inspirada para escreve-lo como a propaganda que eu estou fazendo a "potência" do ruivo é de matar...hahaha ¬¬" que piadinha sem graça.

Ahhhhh Neji é o comedor do fic...provou mais mulher que todo mundo XD Ele é "O" cara sacou?Com a Tenten tudo foi mais carnal,apenas sexo com a Hinata foi desejo carnal e amor teve mais sentimento por isso foi um hentai mais romântico,principalmente por que não combina com a Hinata rebolar como a Tenten.( CÉUS EU TO PERVA HOJE!).Mas bom é isso o casal que vai permanecer é Hina e Neji.

Bom Este foi um capitulo especial praticamente dedicado ao sinto que não vou ter tempo nos próximos capítulos de explorar o lado sexual do nosso loiro por isso se delicie em sua imaginação com a imagem dele nu com uma tatuagem super gostosa no corpo. XP

É a mãe da Ino sofreu até o último suspiro,foi botar corno no marido malvado deu no que deu.( literalmente ela tinha que dá XD aiiiii).

Ahhh você errou,a Ino não vai dormir com o Itachi por causa disso TENTE DE NOVO!Acho que se vai ficar obvio o motivo no próximo capítulo, mas até lá tente. ( se ninguém acertar eu vou achar que é mais complexo do que eu imaginava o motivo).

Eu curto Yaoi,meu sonho é fazer um Naruto e Sasuke,mas é muito complexo para meus dedinhos fui boa com Lemon!

Bom espero que esteja gostando e rumo ao próximo capítulo kissus!

Erika Simoes: XD ahhhhh vc já era perva eu só estou ajudando vc a liberar esse seu lado hahahaha. -" a autora não é assim tão tarada...ok um MUITOOOOOOOOO!Ah sim aquele capítulo estava miudinho perto dos outros,esse porém compensou certo?Está grande!

Uchiha Sayo: Viu Hinatinha não morreu pelo contrario se pegou com o Neji. XD já disse não vou matar a minha personagem preferido... ( bom não garanto até o fim do fic XP hohhohooh)

Natsumi Omura: XD a moça que me prometeu um vídeo e nunca me entregou. ( ahahaha não ligue para mim sou chata .).Ahhhh a pedidos eu matei o Tagushi...XD espero que tenha .

Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama: Ahhhh eu sabia que o Gaara tava passivo de mais e o povo queria ver ele arrancar bom ele vai matar mais gente porém isso mais para frente,temos que apreciar agora ele e a Ino no vai e vem. ( PQP TO DEPRAVADA DE MAIS HOJE).E cai entre nós Kabuto mereceu mesmo apanhar!

Bom Tagushi morreu,mas a Ino ainda vai descobrir que ele não é pai vai contar tudo isso para ela?Claro que ninguém menos que o Itachi.

SIM Gaara ta amolecendo, ou melhor, sentindo que ele pode amar alguém muito mais do que imaginava.A Ino ainda vai causar uma reviravolta muito grande no coraçãozinho dele,nesse capitulo comprovamos que nosso ruivo tem muito ciúme da Ino.

Tenten é sacana nesse fic,ela fez de propósito usava roupas sexys para que o Neji agarrasse ela de jeito hahahaha.( e conseguiu o que queria) Mas bom nosso Hyuuga ama de mais a Hinata para que eu deixe que ele fique com a Tenten.

Bom eu num fiz mesmo muito TemariXShika por que eles serão um casal abordado mais no capitulo doze,então nem rola eu deixar muito eles em evidencia agora.

Ahhhhh eu tb não curto o casal Sakura e Sasuke, mas eu precisava de alguém para fazer par romântico nesse fic com ele e como Hinatinha já estaria ocupada com o primo gostoso dela...Sakura foi a segunda opção.

Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo kissus.

Erica W. M.: Neji literalmente é um puto, pois ta pegando o fanfic inteiro menos a autora sabe como é né eu não agüentaria matar a Hinata ( por enquanto hohohoh) sem brincadeiras agora eu realmente quero que a Hina e o Neji sejam feliz,mais pela Hinata do que pelo Neji por que ele não toda vez que o casamento dele com a prima estiver em abstinência sexual ele vai e come a primeira dona de um corpão que aparece na frente dele.Só perdoei o Neji e resolvi dar o gostinho a ele de também fazer amor com a Hinata porque a situação era mais grave do que abstinência e Naruto nesse capitulo tiveram um papo bem interessante,principalmente quando o nosso loirinho revelou que Tagushi sabia que o Itachi iria matar a ahhhhhh ler reviews alheios é uma boa tática,mas não para quem gosta de ficar na curiosidade hahaha como não é o seu caso... vc captou a coisa moça,exatamente se a Ino vai dar para o Itachi significa que ela e o Gaara vão ficar longe por um alguém tiver que descobrir o motivo da Ino dormir com o Itachi acho que esse alguém vai ser você.( mas ainda não é os dois motivos que vc falou pense mais um pouco que acho que tu descobre).Vai ter mais Tema e Shika porém no capitulo doze que esse casal será mais obrigada por comentar...e adoro reviews grandes .

Miyo Kyouhei:Gaara abalou metendo porrada no Kabuto neh?XD amo esse ruivo até mesmo quando ele está com essa aura do mau. Bom mas como eu disse não é só a Sakura que tem um amor infantil,a Hinata também tem pelo Naruto,ta na cara que é somente admiraçã eu acho que o mangá terminará em SakuNaru e o Sasuke vai morrer o que seria um desperdício pois acho que o Uchiha deveria ficar com a Hinata,mas di boa eu perdoou Kishimoto sensei se ele fizer o Neji pegar a priminha. ( o que é REMOTA A HIPOTESE XD).ANYWAY...

Ahhh Neji é o comedor do fic,mal pegou a Tenten e agora já pegou a Hinata.Céus esse é "O" cara.E nem tinha como ele resistir certo?Tenten é a super gostosona da história e se insinuando com aquelas roupas ela estava literalmente pedindo "NEJI GOSTOSO ME COMA!".Mas ahhhhhh eu não gosto do casal NejiXTen e eu sempre deixei claro que torcia muito para a Hinata ficar com o Neji e graças a Deus tive inspiração para fazer só queria um pouco de expectativa da parte dos leitores por isso fiz todo esse quinteto amoroso ( que na verdade foi um triangulo XD). HYUUGACEST FOREVER!OÓ

Ahhhh Naruto teve uma mega participação nesse capitulo agora imagine nosso loirinho peladão com uma tatuagem sexy no corpo vai dizer que ele não vai satisfazer à lasciva Tenten? XD é estou pensando em colocar os dois juntos...

Ahhhhh Gaara e Ino realmente a cada capitulo fica mais fofo,acho que os dois tem tudo para ter uma primeira vez cheio de próximo capitulo hentai vamos ver o Gaara fazer a Ino subir pelas paredes. Ah sim e vc errou o porquê da Ino dormir com o Itachi...TENTE DE NOVO HOHOHOHOH!Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que curta o próximo kissus!

Pandora Potter-jm: Bom obrigada pelos elogios antes de mais nada XD inflam meu ego e me deixa com inspiração para EU TENHO...AH...SOU VELHA!18 ANOS...Faculdade?Hum boa pergunta XD hahaha não passei no Q.I não foi suficiente.( passei só em particular mas nem rola muito caro) Ahhhhh eu até ia fazer a Ino ser deflorada pelo Kabuto mas recebi tantas ameaçadas de que se eu fizesse isso iriam me matar que acabei mudando de planos

Hum...a história Inoichi e Tagushi foi difícil de se trabalhar principalmente porque eu não sabia exatamente o motivo para fazer com que Tagushi não fosse pai da Ino porém queria uma trama desse tipo,então depois de muito pensar veio a história de traição,inveja e ódio achei que ficou boa hohoh.

Bom prontinho capítulo dez postado o próximo será hentaizinho Gaara e Ino vamos ver nosso ruivo fazer a loirinha subir pelas paredes.CÉUS COMO EU QUERIA SER A INO!XD SUA PERVAAAA!

Bom agora a união de três que realmente odeiam o ,Sasuke e Naruto...haha muito BANG BANG daqui para sabe como é ne,Itachi é phoda por mais que persigam ele nosso Uchiha mais velho sempre escapa sem contar que ele tem um "trabalhinho" para fazer com a Ino.( pega-la de jeito e joga-la na cama hahahaha)

Ahhh Neji é "O" cara você tem que admitir,ele ta pegando geral no fic e ta demonstrando uma "Potência" e fôlego que agora acabou os problemas da Hinatinha não vou mais faze-la sofrer tato agora lágrimas só da Ino amo Hyuuga cest talvez fosse até previsível que eu fosse deixar os primos Hyuuga como vc disse o sexo faz parte da vida do Neji e com a Tenten esfregando a saia minúscula ficava difícil de Hinatinha tomou uma atitude e pegou o primo gostosão e bom de cama de volta pra ela hahaha,agora as noites da HinA VAI SER SÓ FELICIDADE! ( e gemidos...muitos gemidos X3)

Relaxa que eu adorooooooooooooo reviews espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo kissus,E que esteja ansiosa para o próximo.

Hyuuga Mitha: Sadicamente a galera toda adorou ver o Gaara espancando o Kabuto que ca entre nós merecia sofrer muito mais.( não vou com a cara dele no manga tb )Hinatinha teve que passar por muita dificuldade e derramar várias lágrimas,algumas de sangue mas no fim sempre tudo da certo para aqueles que são boas pessoas e carregam a esperança nos coraçõ muitas horas de prazer e amor para ela agora que ela pegou o primo gostosão de volta Você não é a única que enfrentaria a máfia só para ter um Gaara tudo de bom ao seu até queria agradar os fãs de NaruXHina e deixa-los juntos assim como TenXNeji mas não conseguiria inspiração para finais felizes já que nem curto esses HYUUGACEST!Pra mim a Tenten tem que ficar com o Rock Lee e o Naruto com a Sakura. ( ou com o Sasuke hahahaha).Mas como nesse fic não vai ser possível colocar esses casais pretendo SIM fazer um Tenten e Naruto mesmo que o povo não queira.

Sim a Ino ainda vai descobrir tudo uma pena que o Tagushi não está mais vivo para sofrer o desprezo da espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que curta ainda mais o próximo kissus.

larissa-05: XD ahhhh o hentai NejiXTen foi para agradar os fãs do casal já que eu ia finalizar o fic com HinaXNeji mesmo,ai para compensar fiz o escritório do Hyuuga pegar fogo com os dois em um ritmo ficou até poético esse meu comentá sim mas os planos mudaram e o hentai teve que ser adiado mas agora sem ombra de duvidas o hentai Ino e Gaara será no próximo capitulo,pretendo fazer bem detalhado,tanto nas caricias como nos ser um hentai longo em que o Gaara vai fazer a loira subir pelas paredes ço questão de responder seu review La-chan uma pena que no capitulo passado não deu mas nesse está aqui minha humilde pessoa respondendo o comentário de uma desenhista fantástica hohoho.

Obs: Bom eu acho que a autora Motoko Lee poderia fazer capítulos maiores e detalhar os hentais mas mesmo assim eu continuo amando a trama foi ela que me inspirou a escrever Ino e Gaara e a me apaixonar pelo casal.

Sabaku no Paan:Me deu trabalho elaborar a trama da família de Ino queria passar a idéia do que a inveja e o ódio pode fazer com uma pessoa e que as vezes nem sempre quando se é casado com alguém vc ama a pessoa.A vida de casal pode ser um inferno dependendo de certas atitudes que trazem conseqüências desastrosas.Lógico que eu também quis passar a idéia de que pai é aquele que cria,apesar de Tagushi ser cruel ele realmente AMAVA a Ino como filha ou nunca teria contratado o Gaara para cuidar dela e ainda por cima fazer de tudo para que ela vivesse.O nosso ruivinho percebeu que amar Ino é um porque ela é o trabalho dele e ele não podia misturar sentimentos com seu lado verdade Gaara achava que era desprovido de sentimentos.

Bom agora vc entendeu melhor a história de Naruto e o que ele realmente quer e é.Ele não é exatamente um traidor é apenas um homem em busca de vingança pelo que viu sua família sofrer e depois que tiver concluído sua vingança quer uma vida longe da Naruto é o mais bondoso dos mafiosos,mas não vamos subestimar a mente dele que pode ser sombria.

Eu precisava vincular a história do Kakashi e do Sasuke principalmente o fato do que aconteceu com eles foi igual ( tirando que a Anko ainda sofreu antes de morrer ela foi estuprada já a Sakura não) agora eles são aliado em busca da cabeça do Itachi.

Neji e Tenten eu quis passar a idéia do que estava acontecendo ali era SEXO que foi em um ritmo alucinante com muito desejo pois Tenten é a gostosona do fic mas mesmo assim o Neji ama a capitulo foi o fim desse triangulo amoroso ( que eu insisto em chamar de quinteto hoho),Hinata venceu foi atrás do que era DELA e agora me voltar para fazer a Ino sofrer pois o fim do fic se aproxima e Hinata já sofreu demais ela merece noites de gemidos com o primo espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que esteja ansiosa para o próximo kissus.

lud-hime-chan:Não pretendo parar de escreve-lo principalmente por que só falta quatro capítulos para termina-lo então gostaria de terminar esse projeto com chave de ouro que me deu muito trabalho para vai ter Hentai Itachi e Ino e vai ser para o bem do fic,principalmente por que essas transas dos dois vai ser importante para o ultimo capí ela vai dormir com o Itachi por que quer ele não vai obrigar ela,mas não acho que ela vai chegar a se apaixonar por ele,porém não digo o mesmo dele quanto a melhor parar de contar o que vai acontecer ou vai perder a graç que bom que suas amigas gostam do meu fic,fala pra elas passarem aqui e deixar uma review espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo kissus.

Hyuuga Lira:O Gaara deu medo na galera quando torturou o Kabuto ele tava realmente diabólico mas eu adorei escrever esse lado do mal dele hohohoh.A Ino ficou horrorizada mas o desejo e amor que ela sente pelo ruivo superam aquela visão do inferno.

Sim o fic Gaara e Hina já esta com o roteiro pronto falta começar a digitar,mas sabe como eh tenho muitos fics inacabados e como o fic A princesinha está no fim vou esperar termina-lo para começar a digitar o Gaara e Hina.O Neji teve apenas momentos de sexo com a Tenten ele ama mesmo a Hinata e nesse capitulo ficou explicito isso principalmente porque o hentai deles teve sentimento descrito enquanto o dele e da Tem só teve tesão embutido hohohoh.

Tagushi é o tio-pai da iIno uma pena que ele não vai estar vivo para ser desprezado pela nossa loirinha quando ela descobrir.

Bom ta ai o capitulo foi realmente grande para compensar o anterior que ficou pequeno,bom espero que tenha gostado e que esteja ansiosa para o próximo kissus.

Lizinha-chan:Ino e Gaara o próximo capitulo será o FOGO E O TCHAN SACOU?hohoho realmente estou com a sensação de que vou estar inspirada para escrever o momento "H" dos dois contar que está ficando tão comovente o romance deles isso porque começou com eles quase se fic tem exatamente quatorze capítulos,ou seja faltam apenas quatro para que chegue ao hora tem que acabar sem contar que a galera já ta quase toda morta daqui a pouco não vou ter mais personagens vivos eu curto Hina e Neji espero não ter te decepcionado com a troca de .

Gata negra:Bom você não comentou desde o primeiro capitulo mas pelo menos em um vc deu o ar da graça hohoho espero que no próximo você tinha que colocar um pouco de atrito na relação da Ino e do Gaara e achei que o medo que a loirinha terá da face cruel do ruivo fosse a melhor maneira para a relação dos dois ficar meio só que nem durou muito principalmente porque a Ino ta louca para dar pro Gaara. ( nossa que vocabulário mais chulo esse meu).Bom espero que tenha gostado do hentai Neji e Hina principalmente porque amei escreve-lo não foi só o tesão descrito como Neji e Tenten teve também sentimento o que torna um hentai mais kissus.

- KaoriH:KAO-CHAN VOCÊ APARECEU OH MY GOD ME SINTO TÃO FELIZ! – joga confete- Bom pesei que tu tava sem net por isso desapareceu das minhas reviews já que tu se redimiu fiz o grade feito de colocar Hinatinha novamente com o Neji.

Céus o Gaara dançando regge é uma coisa meio impossível de se imaginar em nenhum momento eu consegui XD TER ESSA VISÃO depois que tu me falou isso eu tinha que por minha mente fértil para funcionar e putz engasguei com a imagem do Gaara de trancinhas com uma roupa toda colorida de hippie fumando um bagulho e danç imagem lastimável porém engraçada cena das malas foi realmente gostosa de se escrever,putz eu ficaria puta com o Gaara se ele fizesse isso comigo. ( minhas malas não seriam rosa mas cncerteza seriam muitas,admito sou meio exagerada hohohoh).Fala serio acho que o Fugaku fez muito mais do que apedrejar a cruz,ele deve ter colado chiclete colocado-a de ponta cabeça porque para ter um filho estilo Itachi é a única explicação.( mas eu to amando fazer ele lamber as fotos da Ino,imagine quando ele tiver ela em mãos o que ele vai fazer? HOHOHOHO)

A história de Kakashi eu fiz exatamente tentando ligar com a do Sasuke,era meio que planejado para os dois se tornarem aliados ,porém eu ainda acho que a Anko sofreu mais que a Sakura na a esposa do Kakashi foi estuprada antes de morrer já o Zabuza foi "piedoso" e matou a rosada sem fazer a dor do Kakashi é muito mais traumatizante.

Hahahaha sim Neji é um safado cretino que não vale nada mas mesmo assim ele encanta a ,ele é "O" cara comeu geral,a psicóloga gostosona e a prima que tanto eu só fiz mesmo aquele hentai dele com a Tenten para agradar os fãs do casal mas dede o inicio eu já tinha planejado em deixa-lo com a Hina sou viciada em Hyuugacest sabe acho que enriqueceu o romance dos dois,principalmente me deu mais inspiração para escrever um hentai bem romântico dos dois,amei escrever o quarto do Neji pegando fogo,tanto de amor como de tesão XD Chega de fazer Hina chorar agora minha atenção se volta pra Ino sofrer já que está no final do fic e ela sofreu pouco ainda.

Ah Shika pra enrolar a Temari é mestre mor,vai ter mais dos dois no capitulo doze e o povo vai entender essa relação "problemática" dos dois fico feliz que tenha ressurgido com seus comentários que eu amo Kao-chan até o próximo capí.

Lua Evangeline:Não deu para responder ao seu comentário no capitulo anterior gomen,mas nesse cá estou eu respondendo para compensar hohohoho.

Hinata sofreu muito,desde o inicio eu estava planejando fazer ela derramar lágrimas de sangue e foi o que aconteceu,queria meio que mostra que pessoas boas sofrem mais do que as ruins e que também não importa a dor que você passa se tu ainda carrega a esperança tudo pode ter um final feliz.E foi o que aconteceu,vou dar um final feliz para Hinata pois ela merece( Neji nem tanto principalmente depois que ele comeu a Tenten) mas se Hinata perdoou quem sou eu para não perdoa-lo hohohoh.O hantei Neji e Tenten foi bom porém apenas tesão estava descrito por isso a pegação Hina e Neji na minha concepção foi melhor pois teve sentimento e desejo embutido ao mesmo LINDO AMEI que tenha gostado da música tema do casal,achei que a tradução era perfeita para a história dos dois e principalmente o momento.A música é linda e uma das minhas preferidas também.

O passado do Tagushi me deu trabalho porém ajudou a enriquecer a história com o sentimento de inveja que ele sentia do irmão e claro também o corno que levou hohohoh.

Itachi não é coitado...é um quase o fic inteiro e ainda ta vivo XD esse é um cara de que ele vai estar com tudo funcionando quando for dar um creu na Ino,e vai ser um hentai alucinante parecido com o de Neji e Tenten apenas com o desejo explicito.

Bom Sasuke e Naruto não vão ficar exatamente juntos como aliados,a aliança será mais entre Kakashi e Sasuke principalmente porque a história mórbida deles são praticamente idênticas.E naruto-kun é minha chave de ouro no final do fic ele vai ter uma participação de bang bang sozinho e IMPORTANTISSIMA.

Gaara do mau é excitante esse lado assassino dele ainda vai aparecer mais para frente,porém o lado sombrio do Itachi é pior e os dois vão brigar pela ser PHODA!( espero estar com inspiração porque to fazendo uma imensa propaganda hahahaha).Não sei se ele vai chorar acho que não,vai ser uma OOC e eu quero deixar a personalidade original dos personagens,porém o passado do Gaara vai emociona-lo.( mas não ao ponto dele chorar).Não se preocupe que vou abordar um laço forte de amizade com a Hinata,e até mesmo com a Sakura,porém será mais para frente lá pelo capitulo doze ou treze um dos ú fic merece amizade embutido nos temas.

Respondendo a suas perguntas o Tagushi gostava sim da Ino como filha,afinal pai é quem cria e com ele era estéril contribuiu para ele gostar ainda mais da queria fazer ele sofrer o desprezo dela quando Ino descobrisse a verdade porém não deu para abordar esse detalhe já que ele morreu nesse a Ino vai dar pro Itachi por um motivo simples e sentimental,a culpa não vai ser dela,no final do próximo capitulo talvez tu entenda os motivos.A Ino vai ficar sabendo de tudo quando se encontrar com o Itachi,ele é quem vai revelar as desgraças a nossa loirinha.E praticamente nessa hora que ela vai virar Rainha.O que eu quero dizer com a palavra "Rainha" é que a Ino vai amadurecer e não se tornar uma pessoa má.Bom nesse capitulo acho que tu entendeu o que a Ino realmente entia pelo Sasuke,amor de criança aquele puro e que não se deve levar a ém também do fato dele ser apenas um capricho do jeito mimado dela,a loira queria apenas mostrar para rosada que era verdadeiro é o que ela sente pelo CAPITULO HENTAI DOS DOIS UHHHHHHHH!Vai ser um hentai tão romântico quanto o de Neji e Hina que foi "O" hentai até espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que esteja ansiosa pelo próximo kissus.( Obrigada por comentar e desculpa por não ter respondido no capitulo anterior)

Joisa Osotogari:Uhhhhhhhhhhhh adoro quando leitoras novas se pronunciam e comentam no meu fic,parece que o publico está aumentando e me deixa tão tu leu todos os meus fics?Fico feliz que tenha gostado ainda mais por serem casais tão diferentes e que a maioria não curte. ( eu é que sou estranha e detesto os casais tradicionais hohohoh).Ahhh quanto ao fic Aprendendo a amar – Sasuke and Hina – eu tentei imaginar uma situação que se encaixasse no anime e essa deu certo acho que por isso que o fic teve eu também tenho certeza que no manga kishimoto fará Sakura e Naruto principalmente por que os japas curtem muito mais esse que ele deveria fazer um Sasuke e Hina para comepensar,eles são perfeitos juntos e se Sasuke tem que pegar a Hinata de jeito e fazer com que ela pare de gaguejar enquanto ela tem que acalmar aquele coração vingativo ELES SÃO PERFEITOS é o shipper que mais Sakura e Sasuke assim como odeio Naruto e eu não peguei pesado quando eu mencionei o fato dele ser pequeno,primeiro porque quem disse isso foi a louca da Sakura,não podemos dizer que é verdade o que ela disse lembra-se que ela é louca.E bom no epílogo chamado de QUARENTENA que eu pretendo fazer vamos conhecer a esposa do Naruto que é mil vezes mais peituda que a Hinata e mais geniosa que a Sakura porém é "A" mulher todos na vila babam por ela.( claro que é uma personagem original que eu fiz especialmente para ficar com o Naruto ).

Bom o Gaara e a Ino são o charme do fic A princesinha a forma que o romance deles se desenvolveu foi o ruivo não notava a Ino como mulher só como uma menina mimada e fútil,depois passou a deseja-la e agora está apaixonado mesmo que não admita.A Ino de inicio só o queria por orgulho e capricho aos poucos notou as qualidade dele e agora está loucamente história de amor digna de filme hohoho.

Neji e Hina foi a parte melosa porém amor dramático que teve que enfrentar muitas barreiras.O hentai Tenten e Neji foi mais para agradar os fãs do casal por isso deescrevi com bastante ênfase o tesão que eles estavam sentindo,mas foi apenas isso sexo.O hentai Hinata e Neji foi muito mais "rico" pois teve o sentimento e "O" pegador mas agora que ele tem a priminha dele nosso gostoso Hyuuga vai dispensar a Tenten que vai encontrar consolo na cama de um loirinho que possui uma tatuagem super gostosa no corpo.( sim vai ter Naruto e Tenten mesmo que o povo não queira u.ú).

Quanto ao Itachi teve poucos trechos dele porque quando a Ino for capturada vai ter cenas em excesso com ele protagonizando inclusive um hentai muito mais caliente do que foi Neji e Tenten,mas também só tesão deescrito.

A história do Naruto realmente é importante principalmente do ultimo capitulo,sempre disse e continuo a dizer nosso loirinho é a chave de ouro do fic,ele será quem ...VOU FAZER SURPREZA!

Quanto ao fic segundas intenções segunda feira eu vou atualiza-lo sem falta o coitado ta mofando e vou aproveitar que estou inspirada para porque Neji do mal ta fazendo sucesso com a mulherada hahahaha,e Hinata toda inocentinha caindo na teia de mentiras dele está envolvente.

Ah o fic A Natureza do está digitado pela metade,to só esperando um pouco mais de inspiração para acabar de escreve-lo e postar o primeiro capitulo espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e que esteja ansiosa para o pró!

Ayumi XD: XD obrigada espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e qe esteja ansiosa para o pró.


	11. Mais do que uma menina

"Os ventos que as vezes tiram  
algo que amamos, são os  
mesmos que trazem algo que  
aprendemos a amar...  
Por isso não devemos chorar  
pelo que nos foi tirado e sim,  
aprender a amar o que nos foi  
tudo aquilo que é  
realmente nosso, nunca se vai  
para sempre..."

( Bob Marley)

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo XI – **_Mais do que uma menina._

A racionalidade não fazia mais parte do seu estado de espírito no momento. A única coisa que seu corpo sentia era o forte desejo de possuir a esbelta loira em sua frente que se insinuava de maneira sensual e manhosa. A imagem de menina que antes Gaara tinha em relação à loira havia se dissipado, dando lugar a pensamentos lascivos onde a via como mulher.

Mulher dele!

Queria ouvi-la gemer em seu ouvido, senti-la se contorcer em baixo de seu corpo, senti-la marca-lo com as unhas, chupões e mordidas. Desejava ser o seu primeiro, último e único homem. Tantos desejos e sentimentos ao mesmo tempo fluindo que o deixava confuso e sem reação. Permanecia parado apenas a apreciando.

A loira esboçava um sorriso, notava o quanto afetava Gaara, por mais que ele se recusasse a afirmar que ela o atingia. Decidida a tirá-lo daquele transe ela caminhou até o ruivo, semi-nua apenas com a cavada calcinha preta lhe tampando a feminilidade.

Gaara estava hipnotizado. Ino lembrava uma ninfa, típica imagem de livros onde a mulher era idealizada. Os cabelos dourados mexendo-se delicadamente de acordo com o andar e os olhos azuis mais brilhantes como dois preciosos diamantes. Os lábios vermelhos molhados pronto para serem beijados. Resumia a jovem Yamanaka naquele momento com duas palavras: _Pura sedução!_Encontrava-se totalmente ludibriado, se ela o mandasse se jogaria em uma bacia de óleo fervendo apenas para poder tocá-la.

Centímetros de distância os separavam!Podiam inalar o perfume um do outro embriagando-se com os aromas tão diferentes e mesmo assim sedutores quando reagia com o corpo um do outro. A Yamanaka disseminava um forte cheiro de flores,enquanto o Sabaku uma colônia masculina suave. O calor era facilmente definido, embora ainda não se tocassem. Ferviam pelo desejo a carícia, queimavam pela expectativa de se amarem.

**Trust me when I say**

_(Acredite em mim quando eu digo)_

**I've been waiting for this day**

_(Eu venho esperando por esse dia)_

**Just look me in the eye and know**

_(Apenas olhe em meus olhos e saiba)_

**T****hat I want it this way**

_(Que eu quero desse jeito)_

_-Eu sei que você é o homem certo, de alguma forma eu sinto que esse é o momento. - a_ voz de Ino soara rouca e baixa.

Aquele timbre arrepiou todos os pêlos do corpo de Gaara, uma fisgada incomoda ocorreu na virilha. Excitado!Sua situação não poderia ser outra diante daquela que dominava seus pensamentos, sonhos e vontades mais lascivas. Se a intenção de Ino fosse fazer com que ele a agarrasse sem pensar nas conseqüências, ela havia conseguido.

O ruivo puxou o corpo da loira de encontro ao dele bruscamente. Uma das mãos segurava-a pela cintura prensando o corpo feminino contra o seu, enquanto a outra mão estava sobre a nuca puxando o rosto da herdeira Yamanaka em direção ao próprio. Os seios desnudos e macios comprimiam-se contra o corpo masculino que ainda tinha roupas impedindo um contato mais direto.

Beijavam-se avidamente com desespero como se fosse à última vez que sentiriam aquele toque. Sôfrego, desesperador, molhado. Exploravam cada pedaço da boca um do outro, deliciavam-se com os gostos das salivas, gemidos eram abafados quando as línguas se tocavam reconhecendo-se. Era um beijo enlouquecido que apenas produzia o aumento do desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Gaara prendeu o lábio inferior de Ino entre os seus e chupou demoradamente aquele pedaço de carne, em seguida mordiscando o local arrancando assim um gemido da herdeira Yamanaka. A loira ainda se encontrava de olhos fechados sentindo os toques.

_-Eu sou seu homem Ino e espero que esteja ciente de que eu exijo ser o único, pois você, apenas você vai ser minha mulher de hoje em diante. - _Gaara deslizava os lábios sobre a pele do pescoço da loira sentindo a tez se arrepiar contra sua boca. Sussurrou-lhe algumas palavras contra o ouvido deixando que o hálito quente fosse de encontro à orelha, mordiscou de leve o lóbulo após pronunciar aquelas palavras. A loira em resposta arranhava-lhe o pescoço deixando a marca de uma linha branca por onde as unhas haviam passado.

_-Está... Hum... Me... ahhhhh pedindo em namoro?- _as palavras da herdeira Yamanaka saíram falhadas. O corpo do ruivo começava a se movimentar em direção á cama levando Ino consigo. A boca não deixava de trabalhar arduamente sobre o corpo da jovem começando a marcar a pele clara do colo com mordidas ávidas e chupões impudicos

_-Entenda como quiser!-_sussurrou contra a pele da loira sorrindo internamente ao notar que havia chegado ao ponto onde queria os seios macios e tentadores da jovem.

Antes que o ruivo caísse de boca sobre o busto a sua frente às mãos femininas entraram por debaixo da camisa de Gaara tentando arrancá-las. Ino também cobiçava ter o prazer de beijar a pele dele, morder cada pedacinho deixando sua marca e assim constatando que o ruivo agora era parte de seu "território". Uma predadora para um predador!Não haviam vítimas, ambos se seduziam, deixando claras suas intenções possessivas.

Ino se sentia finalmente viva e completa. Gaara tinha a sensação de que pela primeira vez estava fazendo a coisa certa, permitindo-se envolver-se não apenas carnalmente, mas também sentimentalmente com alguém. A palavra _ERRO _para o que faziam era abolida de seus dicionários, pois o que estavam prestes a desfrutar era muito importante para ser rotulado como uma besteira. Deviam suprir aquele anseio, necessitavam se amar, pois isso era o que seus corações e cabeça mandavam fazer.

**Got a feeling of anticipation**

_(Há um sentimento de expectative)_

**B****urning inside of me**

_(__Queimando dentro de mim)_

**And I never felt so alive**

_(E eu nunca me senti tão viva)_

Estava livre da blusa, agora apenas a calça aberta lhe cobria o corpo. O ruivo deixava que curiosamente as mãos de Ino passeassem pelo seu tórax em uma caríci,a de início tímida, mas que logo movida pelo extinto tornava-se maliciosa. As pontas dos dedos contornavam os músculos do abdome que ficavam rígidos a cada novo toque. As unhas femininas arranhavam com certa força deixando marcas avermelhadas na pele incrivelmente branca do assassino Sabaku. Ino estava nervosa, não sabia como satisfazer um homem, pois nunca havia estado em uma situação como aquela trocando carícias íntimas, todavia percebia estar fazendo o certo, arrancava suspiros altos dos lábios do ruivo com cada contato contra o corpo dele.

Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez, porém de maneira mais demorada e suave. Um beijo cálido que transmitia mais sentimentos do que desejo.

Ino não sabia descrever exatamente as sensações que se apossavam de seu corpo, nunca havia sentido algo tão intenso. Estava em uma órbita desconhecida, porém a cada nova descoberta se deliciava com aquele novo mund, dos prazeres e amor. Amava aquele ruivo frio e indiferente, ela conseguia ver beleza em todo aquele coração de pedra, enxergava sentimentos em um pote oco. Era controverso dizer daquela maneira, todavia era apenas essa descrição que lhe vinha à cabeça. Se pudesse gostaria de passar á vida toda ali, apenas ela e ele!Longe de tudo e de todos apenas vivendo para se amarem, para se sentirem. A hipótese de perder o ruivo era agonizante, era como se perdesse uma parte do seu coração!

Gaara queria dizer que o que estava preste a fazer era apenas sexo, um ato que já praticara com diversas mulheres. Mas não conseguia mentir para si mesmo naquele momento, não com Ino nua em seus braços. Sentia muito mais do que tesão pela princesinha da máfia,nutria fortes sentimentos proibidos para um mero "vassalo".Quando os sentimentos surgiram?Ele não sabia explicar, talvez fora desde a primeira vez que a conheceu com a personalidade extravagante e os sonhos infantis. Algo lhe dizia que as emoções começaram a se formar quando a viu chorar de medo deixando transparecer seu lado frágil e indefeso,quando lhe sorria gentilmente mesmo ele não merecendo,quando palavras bonitas lhe saiam dos lábios em sutis declarações de amor. Quando Ino fizera os olhos dele perceberem que ela era muito mais do que uma menina mimada e fútil?

**Trust me when I say**

_(Acredite em mim quando eu digo)_

**I've been waiting for this day**

_(Eu venho esperando por esse dia)_

**Just look me in the eye and know**

_(Apenas olhe em meus olhos e saiba)_

**That I want it this way**

_(Que eu quero desse jeito)_

**I'm shaking inside**

_(Estou tremendo por dentro)_

As calças do assassino Sabaku caíram no chão, ficando apenas a samba canção preta. O ruivo deitava sobre o corpo da loira na cama sem cessar os beijos.

Os seios estavam comprimidos contra o peitoral masculino, ao sentir o busto macio contra sua pele Gaara cessou os beijos nos lábios de Ino para descer a carícia pelo corpo da herdeira Yamanaka. De início um leve roçar de lábios que logo se tornou chupões molhados e fortes que deixavam marcas por onde deslizavam. Com um sorriso malicioso ele visualizou o busto a sua frente. A loira o olhou na expectativa, Gaara passou a língua sobre os próprios lábios em um gesto malicioso.

Gaara primeiro passou a língua entre os seios e depois abocanhou um dos mamilos trabalhando arduamente com chupões vorazes e mordidas suaves, porém excitantes. Os gemidos da herdeira Yamanaka aumentaram tornando-se cada vez mais altos, agarrou os cabeços ruivos entre os dedos e empurrou o rosto dele para mais perto daquela região pedindo com aquela reação que ele continuasse.

Enquanto a boca dele se encontrava em um dos seios, uma das mãos do ruivo se localizava no outro seio o massageando,apertando a carne sensível entre os dedos em um toque aguerrido.

_-Gaara!-_chamou alto e manhosa a jovem ao sentir seu corpo balançar bruscamente anunciando o término de seu primeiro orgasmo. A respiração alterada as faces coradas, tentava imaginar quais outras sensações ainda podia descobrir.

_-Quero ouvir você gemer mais alto_**!- **a voz do ruivo era baixa, porém audível a Ino. A loira se encontrava concentrada nos lábios do amante que desciam em direção a sua barriga deixando um rastro de saliva por onde a língua passava.

Gaara se deliciava com o sabor da pele antes intocada por outro homem. Macia e sensível, com simples toques se eriçava, com carícias mais vorazes estremecia bruscamente rendida. Ino levantou a cabeça curiosa ao sentir a respiração dele em seu baixo ventre, os olhos azuis brilhavam de puro prazer, mordia o lábio inferior esperando o que viria a seguir.

Com facilidade o assassino Sabaku livrou-a da calcinha jogando para longe a pequena peça íntima. Totalmente nua, o desejo nos olhos verdes do ruivo pareciam agora mais visível admirando-a totalmente despida.

Abriu-lhe as coxas afundando assim uma das mãos no meio das pernas femininas. Ino teve que segurar a respiração para não soltar um grito alto. Os dedos experientes de Gaara trabalhavam empenhados dentro dela, saindo e entrando,preparando-a para recebê-lo. A herdeira Yamanaka agarrava as mãos nos lençóis concentrada no movimento entre suas pernas. A sensação era ainda mais delirante do que antes, o arrepio começava da ponta dos pés e lhe subia até os lábios formando assim exclamações delirantes e prazerosas. Mais uma vez seu corpo balançou bruscamente e um suspiro longo e manhoso anunciou que ela estava pronta para o grande final.

**And it makes me wanna, makes me wanna**

_(E isso me faz querer, me faz querer)_

**Fall dawn on my knees and say**

_(Cair de joelhos e dizer)_

**Let it always be this way**

_(Permita que seja sempre assim)_

**Got a feeling taking over me**

_(Há um sentimento tomando conta de mim)_

Ele arrancou a única peça de vestimenta em seu próprio corpo e jogou em um canto qualquer do quarto. Ino ficou muda e hipnotizada diante da nudez do ruivo, gostou de visualizá-lo daquela forma e sabia que iria apreciar ainda mais quando o sentisse.

O assassino Sabaku não precisou de muito para ficar preparado para possuí-la só as preliminares de segundos atrás foi o suficiente para deixá-lo excitado, mesmo assim, Ino quis tocá-lo ansiando por ver o desejo do que fazia abaixou a mão e o tocou exatamente em um ponto sensível. Ele exclamou um rosnado rouco e procurou a boca de Ino para mais um voraz beijo.A loira sorriu internamente, pois mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que fazer cada atitude que tomava parecia a certa.

Ele a não permitiu que a jovem Yamanaka ficasse muito tempo com aquela carícia ou iria chegar ao ápice antes de possuí-la. Agarrou a cintura da loira e pressionou o quadril contra o dela sentindo-a separar as pernas para ele se encaixar, o que ele fez simultaneamente.

Olharam-se nos olhos transmitindo assim os sentimentos que se apossavam de seus corpos no momento. Ino tinha o medo e a ansiedade estampada na íris azulada, porém também era notável o forte desejo e amor que não era dispensado na situação. Gaara deixava transparecer o quão importante era aquele momento, pois era uma das poucas situações que demonstrava sentimentos.

Ergueu uma das coxas de Ino encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as pernas dela. A respiração da herdeira Yamanaka ficou mais pesada ao sentir o membro rígido friccionado na entrada da cavidade úmida. Bastava um movimento e ela seria dele! Todavia ele estava relutante, talvez ainda em seu interior existisse uma gota de sanidade que secou quando Ino lhe sorriu gentilmente. O sorriso estampado nos lábios rosados era a autorização, o pedido para que ele concluísse seu ato.

**Gotta shout out, let go,**

_(Preciso colocar pra fora, deixar sair,)_

**Right now, God knows**

_(__agora mesmo, Deus sabe)_

**I'm ready, yes I'm ready to**

_(Eu estou pronta, sim eu estou pronta para)_

**lay it on the line**

_(Me entregar)_

O ruivo deslizou para dentro dela penetrando-a lentamente. Ino agarrou-se no corpo masculino cravando as unhas com forças nas costas de Gaara. Uma expressão de dor estampada em seu semblante bonito, um gemido baixo proferido contra o ouvido do amante e um calor arrebatador subindo-lhe pelo corpo.

Sabia que a primeira vez era incomoda e muitas vezes dolorosa, era esses os tipos de comentários que ouvia das colegas de faculdade. Agora tinha consciência disso, pois a dor que lhe envolvia não era do tipo ignorável.

As entocadas de início eram fracas, fundas e suaves, ele parecia perceber o incomodo momentâneo que a herdeira Yamanaka sentia. Prendia os lábios inferior de Ino entre os seus tentando faze-la esquecer do que acontecia em seu baixo ventre, porém ela parecia não querer desviar a atenção daquele lugar, pois as mãos femininas apoiaram-se no quadril do ruivo puxando-o para mais fundo. A respiração alterada do Sabaku era audível, e os gemidos da loira cada vez mais altos. Ino caracterizava aquela dor como suportável e aos poucos se tornando prazerosa. As mãos da loira agora apertavam e arranhavam as coxas e nádegas firmes do ruivo enquanto seus dentes cravavam nos ombros masculinos arrancando um gemido do amante exatamente como queria ouvir.

Gaara intensificou as entocadas tornando-as mais fortes e rápidas à medida que Ino tentava lhe acompanhar os movimentos levantando o quadril. Chegaram a um ritmo alucinante quando apenas os gritos femininos eram soados no quarto. Ino encontrava-se totalmente afundada ao prazer!

Eles expressavam-se de maneiras diferentes. Gaara apenas fungava suspiros altos e às vezes deixava um gemido baixo escapar dos lábios que se encontrava ocupados sobre a pele feminina. Ino era mais extravagante, gemia indiscretamente o que de certa forma levava o ruivo ao delírio de notá-la tão entregue aos movimentos dele.

**So take my heart**

_(__Então tome o meu coração)_

**Take my breath away**

_(Tire o meu fôlego)_

**Hold me tight**

_(Abrace-me apertado)_

**Like we only have today**

_(Como se tivéssemos apenas hoje)_

Os corpos brilhavam pela camada fina de suor que começava a se formar. À medida que os corpos se chocavam fluíam mais gotículas de um corpo para o outro. Ele era músculos e selvageria, ela era curvas e delicadeza. Enroscavam-se como se conhecessem há muito tempo mesmo essa sendo a primeira vez que estivessem fazendo amor. Os olhos de Ino estavam semi-serrados concentrada em cada parte de sua pele que queimava principalmente onde o membro rígido entrava com facilidade pulsando desejosamente. Gaara estava atento a cada nova expressão que se apossava do bonito rosto da loira.

Ino gritou embevecida quando sentiu seu corpo balançar em um estremecimento brusco anunciando que havia chegado ao limite do prazer. Gaara, contudo ainda estava empenhado dentro dela se movimentando. A loira beijava-lhe os ombros e pescoço enquanto seu corpo ainda era remexido, lambendo as gotas salgadas de suor que tinham um sabor gostoso na opinião da herdeira Yamanaka. Alguns minutos depois foi à vez do ruivo alcançar o gozo. Seu corpo caiu cansado sobre o da amante. Seu rosto afundado na curva do pescoço da jovem exalando o perfume dos cabelos loiros e úmidos devido ao suor. Ambas as respirações ainda alteradas, porém satisfeitas.

O silêncio se instalou no quarto por alguns meros segundos que pareceram eternos, cada qual afundado em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ino beijou a cabeleira ruivo carinhosamente acariciando as costas de Gaara marcadas pelas unhas dela. O assassino Sabaku levantou o rosto para olhá-la e deparou-se com o mesmo sorriso amoroso. Deu um demorado selinho na loira e então saiu de cima do corpo dela aconchegando-se ao lado da mulher na cama. Ino alinhou-se ao corpo do ruivo repousando sua cabeça nos ombros masculinos e as mãos sobre o dorso talhado. Gaara fazia um suave carinho nos braços dela deixando assim que a herdeira Yamanaka adormecesse.

**I can only try**

_(__Eu posso apenas tentar)_

**To tell it like it is**

_(__Dizer como é)_

**And if I said it twice**

_(E seu dissesse isso duas vezes)_

**Its cos I can't deny that I'm**

_(É porque eu não posso negar que eu)_

Era inusitado deixar de pensar que em meio a uma "guerra" eles estivessem ali se amando como se o mundo lá fora não existisse, mas o ruivo sabia que pessoas ruins existiam e se dependessem delas, Ino logo seria arrancada de seus braços como se nunca tivesse lhe pertencido. Pensar nisso lhe causava angústia e um forte aperto no coração. Estava totalmente apaixonado isso sim era um sentimento novo e que ele ainda não sabia lidar. Se ao menos tivesse o reconforto de saber que teria tempo para explorá-lo, aprender a lidar com aquela sensação. Tempo, contudo não existia no mundo em que viviam. Ino era muito mais do que ele poderia ter!

Apertou o corpo da loira mais contra o dele ouvindo um muxoxo escapar dos lábios da jovem. Ansiava protege-la, e faria isso dali por diante. Não pelo fato de estar sendo pago e sim porque queria. Desejava preservar a vida da pessoa que lhe era mais cara. A mulher que amava!

Ino pertencia a ele e Gaara não estava disposto a entregá-la para quem quer que fosse, lutaria para te-la sempre assim perto de si. Pegou-se pensando em família e aquilo até certo ponto assustou, pois nunca havia pensado nesse tipo de vínculo, principalmente porque sua relação familiar nunca fora das melhores. Agora imaginava a Yamanaka de véu e grinalda entrando na igreja e ele no altar a esperando, futuramente um menininho ou menininha de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes lhe chamando de pai.

Sorriu debochadamente. Não estava se reconhecendo, parecia um sentimental idiota com todos aqueles sonhos. Sabaku no Gaara não era um homem com sentimentos e sim um assassino impiedoso que matava por dinheiro e quando lhe era mandado.

**Overcome by my passion I**

_(Subjugada pela minha paixão eu)_

**feel my blood racing inside**** of me**

_(sinto meu sangue correndo dentro de mim)_

**Drowning in emotion**

_(__Me afogando em emoções)_

**Every ****second, every moment with you**

_(Cada segundo, cada momento com você)._

_-Eu te amo Gaara_!- sussurrou a loira entre o sono. Talvez nem ao menos tivesse consciência que falava enquanto dormia em uma pesada letargia repleta de sonhos.

O ruivo olhou a imagem serena dormindo entre seus braços e sorriu. Um sorriso pulcro que nunca antes na vida havia esboçado. Talvez ele ainda pudesse ter a esperança de que era muito mais do quem um assassino. Melhor dizendo: Tinha certeza que era muito mais, afinal era o homem que Ino amava.

_-Eu também te amo!- _ele sussurrou contra o ouvido da princesinha da máfia esperando que no dia seguinte ela não se lembrasse das palavras, afinal a personalidade dele ainda continuava sendo a mesma e Gaara não gostava de expor seus sentimentos.

O sorriso de Ino, porém se estendeu e Gaara teve certeza que por mais profundo o sono que ela estivesse em seu interior ela havia o escutado de alguma forma.

**Go on, go on take it, baby**

_(Vamos, vamos pegue querido__.)_

**Every second. every moment with you**

_(Cada segundo, Cada momento com você.)_

_( Take my Heart - Michael Jackson)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

O clima do Japão se tornava mais ameno. O frio antes que ocupava toda a região de Tóquio estava menos agressivo deixando no ar naquela manhã um típico clima de Outono. As árvores nuas tinham uma coloração amarelada, e as ruas estavam cobertas de folhas secas. O céu limpo de nuvens que previssem chuva, todavia o sol não era dos mais calorosos e a brisa se encontrava levemente gélida.

A mansão Hyuuga, era animadora naquela manhã, todos desde empregados até integrantes da família mafiosa que residiam ali estavam na sala rodeando Hinata. Comemoravam a volta da voz da jovem que passara meses sem falar depois de um triste episódio de estupro. O mais emocionado parecia Hiashi que mesmo tentando manter a pose sempre altiva estava sem sucesso de conter a comoção de ver a adorável filha novamente falando, na antiga voz serena e melodiosa. Hanabi bombardeava a irmã de perguntas para ter certeza que aquele estado de "fala" não era temporário. As empregadas mais velhas da casa estavam com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, o velho jardineiro colhera flores especiais para presentear a gentil patroa pelas melhoras e os seguranças não conseguiam esconder a felicidade pelo estado benéfico que a primogênita dos Hyuuga se encontrava.

Era visível que todos gostavam de Hinata. Era impossível não sentir um incrível carinho pela jovem sempre tão atenciosa e gentil, mesmo eles não passando de meros empregados. Diferente do resto dos Hyuuga ela os tratava como se realmente valessem à pena.

Neji estava sentado em outro sofá de frente para a "festa" que todos faziam envolta de Hinata. Um sorriso sincero estampava o canto dos lábios do líder Hyuuga, os olhos fixos na imagem da prima. Lembrava-se da noite anterior onde eles pela primeira vez haviam se amado. Neji desejava que fosse sempre assim!

Ninguém ainda sabia que os primos Hyuuga estavam namorando e com intenções de se casarem. Neji fazia questão de ocultar esse fato até a chegada de Uzumaki Naruto. Iria jogar todas as "cartas" na mesa no momento que o loiro exigisse o casamento prometido com a primogênita dos Hyuuga. Neji queria dizer na cara dura que Naruto jamais tocaria em Hinata. Sabia que com uma atitude daquele tipo teria que enfrentar a cólera e a desaprovação do tio, mas estava disposto a correr esse risco. Não iria abrir mão de Hinata, pelo contrário a levaria para longe de tudo para não perdê-la novamente, e dessa vez para sempre.

Tenten estava em uma parede encostada, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Os olhos âmbar voltados para Neji. Ela era uma engenhosa psicóloga, e analisava toda a cena calmamente.

Hinata simplesmente naquela manhã havia voltado a falar, o líder Hyuuga não se mostrara surpreso, apenas esboçara um sorriso quando a jovem anunciara a notícia. A maneira que os olhos perolados se olhavam, os sorrisos insinuantes de Neji,as faces coradas de Hinata, tudo indicava que os dois primos havia se acertado e a chinesa sabia muito bem_ COMO_ eles haviam se reconsilhiado. Aquilo significava somente uma coisa:Tenten não era mais necessária na vida de Neji!Aquilo a incomodou profundamente, pois admitia que gostasse de transar com o líder Hyuuga. Por menor que fosse tinha certo sentimento por ele, nada tão profundo como o de Hinata, mais ainda assim era um sentimento e não podia ser ignorado. Não era apenas Tesão!

A campainha tocou sobressaltando todos. Uma das empregadas correu até a porta para atender, de trás da porta saiu à imagem de um atraente rapaz loiro de vibrantes olhos azuis. O terno azul marinho combinava perfeitamente com a sua imagem, o sorriso maroto escondia realmente o que ele era capaz, assim como camuflava as tristezas e o forte sentimento de vingança que nutria em seu peito. Também transparecia a diferença entre ele e os outros mafiosos. O desejo de Naruto ter muito mais do que apenas um rastro de sangue em sua vida.

A primeira pessoa que Naruto mirou foi Hinata sentada no sofá o olhando corada, os olhos perolados piscando surpresa em ve-lo ali tão cedo. Ela já esperava que ele aparecesse naquele dia, porém mais tarde. Queria decorar um texto para dizer ao líder Uzumaki que infelizmente não poderia casar com ele, pois amava Neji.

_-Bom dia a todos_!- Naruto fez uma pequena mesura, aquele gesto de respeito era mais para Hiashi do que a qualquer outro naquele recinto. Todo aquele modo polido parecia satisfazer o ex-líder Hyuuga que ainda esperava que a filha casasse com aquele homem.

_-Pensei que viria mais tarde Naruto, mas chegou em boa hora, estávamos comemorando pelo fato de Hinata ter voltado a falar. Aproxime-se!_

O sorriso de Naruto se esticou, parecia sinceramente feliz. O formal e demorado beijo que Naruto deu nas mãos de Hinata aflorou em Neji um forte sentimento de ciúmes, no mesmo momento o atual líder Hyuuga fechou o semblante em uma carranca que os empregados da casa diziam ser perigosa. Era a mesma expressão que ele sempre fazia antes de atirar em alguém.

Hinata apenas corou e sorriu timidamente ao rapaz que tentava ser o mais gentil possível com ela. Tenten ainda observava a reação de todos analisando perspicazmente. Não conhecia aquele tal de Naruto que havia chegado, mas ouvira os boatos de que um rapaz pedira Hinata em casamento e concluiu que fosse o bonito loiro que não escondia o cortejo em relação à primogênita Hyuuga.

-"Essa garota é feita de açúcar por acaso para todos os homens correrem até ela como formigas?"- pensou Tenten. Neji quem ela estava interessada era o que se mostrava mais apaixonado pela jovem Hyuuga.

_-Quem tal irmos ao meu escritório tratar do casamento?- _Hiashi continha um timbre imperativo mostrando que aquilo não era um pedido e sim uma ordem.

Naruto se levantou do sofá juntamente com o patriarca da família Hyuuga. Com o olhar severo Hiashi ordenou que a filha se levantasse o que Hinata fez de imediato. Os olhos dela pousaram em Neji que também se levantou após o pedido mudo da prima que interferisse de uma vez por todas naquele arranjo que o pai tentava fazer entre ela e o líder Uzumaki.

_-Temos mesmo que conversar, TODOS em particular. - _a voz de Neji era ríspida e dirigida diretamente a Naruto. Hiashi arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender a atitude do sobrinho enquanto Naruto sorriu de lado pelo fato do rapaz de olhos perolados tentar intimidá-lo.

_-Neji creio que apenas eu, Hinata e Naruto somos necessários nessa conversa. - _a voz de Hiashi era embravecida. Todos os criados olhavam para cena curiosos tentando desvendar o desfecho daquela situação.

_-Eu sou muito mais necessário do que imagina meu tio. Acho melhor irmos todos para o escritório se não quiser que eu diga o que eu tenho para dizer aqui na frente de todos._

Para que Hiashi e Naruto entendessem exatamente o que tentava dizer Neji foi até Hinata e entrelaçou suas mãos ficando mais próximo do corpo da prima do que os outros dois homens consideravam próprio. Subitamente Hiashi arregalou os olhos e visualizou a cena transtornado quando finalmente entendeu o que se passava.

_-Vamos ao escritório!-_disse Hiashi sombriamente.

Caminharam em silêncio. Hiashi tendo um verdadeiro cólera interno. Naruto julgando que talvez pudesse dar um tiro na cara de Neji. Hinata apertava a mão do primo com força mostrando insegurança, porém ele lhe dava um pequeno sorriso mostrando que estava tudo bem, acalmando a prima que não conseguia esconder o nervosismo.

Hiashi fechou a porta com brusquidão e ordenou que todos sentassem. Respirando profundamente olhou para o casal de olhos perolados e asperamente perguntou como se a resposta que receberia não fosse a que queria ouvir.

_-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_

_-É muito simples meu tio, Hinata vai casar comigo e não com esse traidor cretino. -_Neji apontou para Naruto como se esse gesto pudesse intimidá-lo. Como resposta o loiro logo rebateu.

_-Pra sua informação eu não sou traidor, mas o assunto que temos a tratar não tem nada a ver com isso e sim com Hinata. - _Naruto deu uma pausada e então voltou a falar, no entanto dessa vez dirigindo-se a jovem Hyuuga _– Pensei que tivesse aceitado a casar comigo!_

_-Des-desculpe N-naruto, mas eu amo o Neji, já faz muito tempo!- _Hinata gaguejava, estava constrangida com a situação, mas também com medo da reação do pai. Todavia estava disposta a enfrentar a conjuntura de frente, e aquela vontade crescia toda vez que se lembrava da noite anterior e as palavras do primo de que ele largaria tudo por ela.

_-Sua filha me pertence meu tio, e eu não estou disposto a entregá-la para outro homem_!- disse Neji determinado e desafiadoramente.

_-Desde quando isso acontece debaixo do meu teto?_- gritava o homem mais velho alterado. -_Não permito, eu não aprovo a relação dos dois, exijo que se separem e que Hinata case com Naruto._

_-Hiashi-san, não quero que Hinata case comigo porque o senhor exige. Desejo que seja porque ela quer!- _Naruto apesar de ansiar por casar com a jovem Hyuuga não queria forçar a situação, não era do seu feitio esse tipo de atitude. - _Creio que podemos chegar a um acordo._

_-Não podemos!Você em hipótese alguma vai tocar em um fio se quer dos cabelos dela. -_ rosnou Neji possessivo apertando a arma em sua cintura.

Ao notar o rumo que aquela conversa levava Hinata decidiu por interferir ou daqui alguns minutos apenas os tiros poderiam ser escutados e uma tragédia maior pudesse acontecer. Levantou-se do sofá e olhou o pai nos olhos, sua voz saiu determinada sem qualquer vestígio de gagueira.

_-Papai eu queria conversar com Naruto sozinha se me permitir._

_-QUE?-_exclamou Neji incrédulo. Hinata apenas lhe sorriu e disse com a voz suave tentando acalmar o homem a seu lado.

_-Não se preocupe Neji!-_ Hinata lhe deu um tímido selinho que atentamente foi observado por Hiashi e Naruto. Hiashi soltou uma exclamação de desagrado e Naruto emburrou o semblante. Neji, porém pareceu mais calmo depois do delicado gesto. Voltando-se para Naruto, Hinata falou. – _O que eu tenho para falar é realmente muito importante._

Naruto suspirou rendido diante da voz melódica e o semblante sereno. Hinata era imbatível e podia controlá-lo com facilidade, bastava simplesmente ser ela mesma. Fazendo um movimento com os ombros de que para ele tanto faz, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou os outros dois homens se retirarem do local para assim poder conversar a sós com Hinata.

A contra gosto Neji e Hiashi saíram do escritório deixando Hinata e Naruto sozinhos. Apenas meros segundos de silêncio se instalaram no local até que a voz cálida de Hinata voltasse a soar no local.

_-Eu realmente sinto muito Naruto!Não queria te iludir quando aceitei aquele pedido de casamento, mas no momento que eu aceitei infelizmente meu relacionamento com Neji não estava na melhor fase. Todavia nos acertamos e dessa vez definitivamente. Estamos dispostos a assumir um relacionamento de anos às escondidas. _- Hinata se explicava calma tendo cuidado para dizer cada palavra. Sua gagueira não aparecia na conversa mostrando assim como o que dizia era importante. - _Desde a adolescência eu e Neji estávamos namorando, mas por causa do desgosto de meu pai no nosso relacionamento decidimos por nos manter em segredo. Na atual situação o certo é dizer a verdade, deixar exposto que realmente nos amamos._

_-Realmente esperava que depois que eu abandonasse a máfia você seria a mulher que estaria ao meu lado me ajudando a dar um rumo na minha vida. -_ Naruto deixava o desgosto transparecer em sua voz. O semblante do loiro estava distante enquanto visualizava o céu pelo lado de fora da janela. - _Desde o dia em que você me deu esperança de que podia existir um lugar de paz, imaginei que você seria aquela que me levaria até esse "paraíso"_

_-Desculpe Naruto, mas eu sou a mulher que levarei Neji ao "Paraíso". Acho que eu não sou a pessoa certa para te fazer feliz, principalmente porque eu não conseguiria encontrar a felicidade longe da pessoa que realmente amo._

_-Você realmente ama aquele seu primo?-_Naruto voltou à atenção para Hinata esperando encontrar qualquer vestígio de que podia conquistar o coração da jovem Hyuuga.

Ele não precisava que ela lhe dissesse em palavras. O ensolarado sorriso que estampava o rosto de Hinata já dizia tudo. O sorriso dos apaixonados e a expressão mais bonita já vista pelos olhos azuis do líder Uzumaki. Mesmo que ele gostasse daquela mulher tinha que se conformar que não era o destino já estava no caminho de outro homem e esse não era ele. Sorriu de volta a jovem Hyuuga como se consentisse que compreendesse perfeitamente a mensagem que ela queria lhe passar.

Neji andava de um lado para o outro nervosamente, queria saber o que estava acontecendo dentro do escritório. Hiashi analisava o sobrinho pelo cantos dos olhos e não conteve que um suspiro de contrariedade lhe escapasse dos lá estava bem diante de seus olhos e mesmo assim ele fora cego o suficiente para não perceber o que aflorara no coração do sobrinho e da tivesse notado antes teria os separado antes que aquele sentimento tivesse ficado mais intenso.

A porta se abriu e de dentro do escritório saiu Naruto e Hinata. Estavam distantes um do outro de uma maneira que Neji considerasse seguro. Por um momento ele pensou que Hinata fosse trocá-lo pelo líder Uzumaki. _"Como eu sou idiota!". _Pensou Neji aliviado ao ver a prima andando até si com um sorriso.

_-Acho que não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui Hiashi-san, creio que infelizmente não vou poder fazer parte da família. _- Naruto esboçava um triste sorriso - _Sabe Neji... - _começou o loiro a falar sem olhar o líder Hyuuga.

_-Hum?_

_-Eu sinto inveja de você!-_ dito essas palavras o loiro disse um rápido "tchau" e se despediu desaparecendo da mansão Hyuuga mais rápido do que havia chegado.

Hinata abraçou o primo e foi correspondida ganhando um beijo sobre a testa. Todos olhavam a cena estarrecidos. Como suspeitavam os primos Hyuuga estavam realmente juntos. Tenten apertou o punho e subiu as escadas sem querer olhar para a cena. Iria pegar sua mala e dar o fora daquele lugar, pois a felicidade dos dois Hyuuga não era a dela e quanto mais cedo saísse do local menos sofreria pela decepção de ganhar um estúpido fora no meio da testa.

_-Vocês ainda não devem não aprovei o fato de estarem juntos. -_disse Hiashi quebrando o clima romântico que envolvia o casal que antes se abraçava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi e Sasuke subiam cautelosamente as escadas do grande edifício tendo cuidado para não toparem com nenhuma emboscada. As duas pistolas carregadas prontas para acertarem Itachi e matá-lo. Era a meta dos desejos vingativos dos dois homens rancorosos. A vingança fluía em seus sangues, parecia ser o que os movia para aquele crime. Pouco se importavam se o que fariam iriam levá-los diretos para o inferno devido profanarem um dos dez mandamentos, suas almas já estavam castigadas o suficiente e conformadas de que seus destinos após a morte fossem queimar no tártaro como castigo pelo que haviam feito em vida.

Pararam em frente à porta do apartamento 306 olharam um para o outro. Kakashi começou a contar silenciosamente com os dedos até três e quando o terceiro dedo do líder Hatake levantou os dois chutaram a porta arrombando-a. As armas apontadas para dentro do local prontas para sempre disparadas. Todavia o silêncio reinava, somente o barulho do vento podia ser escutado, o único movimento dentro do recinto era a cortina que se remexia de acordo com a brisa.

Kakashi adentrou o apartamento revistando os quartos e banheiro, porém nada encontrou. Sasuke permaneceu na sala sendo guiado pelo forte cheiro de menta do filtro do cigarro ainda aceso em um cinzeiro sobre uma mesa repleta de fotos. Pegou uma das fotografias notando que a bonita loira estampada nelas era Yamanaka Ino. Havia centenas de fotos e todas tinham Ino como principal foco, por um momento Sasuke sentiu um forte embrulho no estômago sentindo-se enojado ao perceber quais eram as verdadeiras intenções de Itachi com a loira.

_-Droga aquele cretino fugiu!- _Kakashi apareceu novamente na sala aproximando-se do local onde o líder Uchiha se encontrava. Ao notar as centenas de fotos de Ino sobre a mesa o líder Hatake arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou ao rapaz mais novo ao seu lado_. - É impressão minha ou Itachi está muito mais interessado em Ino do que pensávamos?_

_-Aquele pervertido quer muito mais de Ino do que imaginávamos, porco asqueroso!- _rosnou Sasuke dando um forte soco na mesa. Estava revoltado!Itachi havia fugido escapado de suas mãos facilmente. Como ouvira uma vez, o irmão era muito mais escorregadio e maquiavélico do que aparentava.

_-Pelo menos ele teve a bondade de deixar um bilhete! -_ comentou Kakashi irônico pegando um papel pardo sobre a mesa misturado às fotos da jovem Yamanaka.

Sasuke reconheceu a caligrafia impecável de Itachi,arrancou o bilhete das mãos do líder Hatake e começou a ler atentamente cada palavra em voz alta para que o parceiro de vingança também escutasse o que estava escrito no papel.

**Eu sei que vocês têm uma incrível vontade de relembrar os velhos tempos, me ver pessoalmente para colocar a conversa em dia e perguntar o PORQUÊ de eu ter matado as pessoas que vocês mais amavam. Como sou um homem ocupado e tenho muitos assuntos a resolver, não pude esperá-los para poder dizer-lhes pessoalmente. Essa carta, porém irá revelar muitas coisas, memórias fúnebres, mas ao mesmo tempo belas em minha concepção sanguinária e sombria**.

**Para Tagushi, a única coisa que tenho a dizer é: Você é um cretino miserável e que eu quis te matar no primeiro momento que o conheci simplesmente por puro prazer de ver seu sangue imundo no chão. Depois que você tirou o poder dos Uchiha de minhas mãos para colocar sobre o poder de Sasuke meu ódio por você cresceu, eu passei a desejar tudo que te pertencia. Sabe o que é melhor?Eu sempre soube que tinha capacidade para te destruir, pois você não passava de um fracassado chifrudo que não conseguia nem ao menos fazer uma foda direito para satisfazer a sua mulher. Estou preste a tirar o poder da Yakuza de suas mãos, e quando eu estiver com o rótulo de líder pode ter certeza que você vai viver os piores dias de sua vida, vai implorar que eu te mate. Claro tenho que lhe dizer que quando eu mencionei em tirar tudo de você eu realmente quis dizer TUDO, inclusive sua linda filha que vai me dar muitas horas de prazer quando eu for o líder da Yakuza.**

Kakashi não pode deixar de sentir pena de Ino pelo que viria em seu futuro. Se Tagushi estivesse vivo provavelmente estaria transtornado, talvez seu imundo cadáver estivesse se remoendo. Sasuke sorriu, Itachi não havia previsto exatamente tudo, afinal achava que quando entrassem em seu apartamento para matá-lo Tagushi estaria incluído. Voltou a ler amaldiçoando a alma do falecido líder Yamanaka.

**Kakashi posso dizer que me diverti muito no passado quando entrei em sua mansão e matei sua esposa. Revelo que ela geme como vadia, fiz questão de prová-la pessoalmente antes de mandar matá-la. Não é uma das melhores, mas ainda sim me deu prazer por um tempo. Quer saber por que fiz isso?Simples, era o preço que você tinha que pagar por ter preferido se aliar ao imundo do Tagushi do que a mim. Vamos declarar que foi justo o que eu fiz, afinal é assim que a máfia é dirigida e integrada, por homens sem coração que não se preocupam em fazer mal a inocentes. Às vezes me pergunto, como aquela caipira idiota teve a capacidade de se apaixonar por um homem como você?Ela era mais ingênua e ignóbil do que eu imaginava. **

Se antes Kakashi queria matar Itachi agora o sentimento de ódio possante em seu corpo estava desnorteando-o. Arrancar a cabeça do ex-líder Uchiha era uma questão de honra para vingar-se pela agressão feito a sua amada esposa.

**Quanto ao Sasuke, irmãozinho tolo, tudo o que eu fiz de mal a você desde pequeno foi por mero prazer. Confesso os meus crimes, matei nossos pais e escondi esse fato de todo o conselho da Yakuza alegando que eles foram pegos em uma emboscada. Como sempre o irmãozinho tolo e idiota estava certo, EU apertei o gatilho e dei um fim aqueles pais miseráveis que não mereciam uma gota de meu afeto. Torturar você com algumas cessões psicológicas mórbidas era apenas por hobby. Quando você roubou de mim o poder dos Uchiha o fato mudou, o que antes era diversão tornou-se questão de orgulho e vaidade. Eu era melhor do que você, sempre fui, por isso o poder tinha que estar em minhas mãos. Para me vingar mandei matar aquela vadia imprestável que você chamava de noiva e como brinde seu filho morreu. Em certo ponto você tem que me agradecer, afinal você não seria melhor pai do que foi o nosso.**

Sasuke apertou o papel entre os dedos. Itachi poderia ser descrito como o próprio diabo. Matava por diversão e apenas alguém com a alma podre era capaz de tais feito por puro prazer. Geralmente mafiosos matavam quando NECESSÁRIO ,quando alguém tentava tirar deles o poder ou atrapalhava seus negócios,além de dar um fim a devedores. Porém diversão não era o que significava suas essências, encaravam o instinto assassino como trabalho. Itachi era diferente, matava porque gostava não por necessidade para seus negócios. O sangue parecia mover as ambições e vida do ex-líder Uchiha.

**Deixei um presente a todos vocês e espero que gostem!Sinto-me ultrajado por não matá-los pessoalmente. Olhem para frente e sorriam!**

Sasuke e Kakashi ao mesmo tempo olharam para frente e visualizaram uma pequena caixa preta colocada entre os livros da estante. Marcava exatamente dez segundos e o tempo apontado diminuía.

_-Sasuke corre é uma bomba!- _gritou Kakashi já correndo para fora do apartamento.

**POFFFFFF!**

A explosão chamou a atenção de todos na rua. O barulho de vidros se quebrando fora abafado pela explosão, a fumaça eminente do fogo já se dispersava no céu. Algumas pessoas da rua corriam tentado se desviar de alguns escombros que caiam do ar. Terrorismo era o que a população americana pensava. Todavia o assunto era muito mais complexo do que uma ação terrorista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara acordou quando sentiu os raios de sol baterem contra o seu rosto. Abriu os olhos fechando-os novamente ao sentir o incomodo com a claridade. As duas mãos esfregaram o semblante demoradamente antes de se sentar na cama e analisar onde estava e com quem, pois sentia um corpo leve sobre si. Seus olhos pousaram na imagem da bonita loira nua coberta apenas por um fino lençol que marcava as delicadas curvas. Sorriu malicioso ao se lembrar o motivo da nudez de Ino.

Ao sentir o movimento do ruivo a herdeira Yamanka soltou um muxoxo e preguiçosamente abriu os olhos azuis visualizando a imagem de Gaara refletido sobre a luz do sol. Os cabelos ainda mais vermelhos e os olhos tornaram-se claros o suficiente para parecerem águas cristalinas. Abaixou os olhos pelo corpo do ruivo e constatou o dorso nu, cada vez mais seus olhos iam abaixando até que chegaram a um ponto abaixo da cintura. Ino sentou-se na cama rapidamente assustada notando que Gaara estava completamente nu.

_-Você não estava assim tão chocada ontem quando trasa...- _antes que ele continuasse a frase Ino o cortou batendo no ruivo com um dos travesseiros.

_-Cala boca!Eu não estou chocada apenas não esperava te encontrar bem... errr..._

_-Pelado?_ – completou ele sorrindo maliciosamente de lado.

_-Hum..._

_-Se você não percebeu eu não sou o único desprovido de roupas nessa cama_!- provocou o ruivo apontando para o corpo agora totalmente descoberto de Ino. A loira corou e puxou o lençol para lhe cobrir a nudez. Gaara apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente com o gesto infantil de Ino. Levaria tempo até que ela se acostumasse com o fato deles ficarem nus na frente um do outro sem qualquer constrangimento. - _Ino eu já vi tudo o que tem ai embaixo, da para tirar a droga do lençol da frente?_

Gaara puxou a loira para mais perto fazendo com que Ino largasse o lençol e se esfregasse contra o ruivo que sorriu maliciosamente ao sentir o corpo macio da loira contra o seu. Beijaram-se avidamente, as mãos não se limitando a uma única parte do corpo, percorriam cada centímetro de pele um do outro procurando lembrar-se de cada detalhe do dia anterior de como havia se deleitado com as carícias que trocaram. Separam os lábios e Ino perguntou manhosa.

_-Vamos fazer de novo?_

_-Suas pernas ainda doem?- _ele fazia uma idéia dos efeitos após a primeira transa de uma virgem, ouvira uma vez Temari comentando com Hinata na mansão Hyuuga, por acaso ele escutara e acabara assimilando aquelas palavras. - _Se quiser podemos esperar para fazer de novo._

Nunca se importou com o que às jovenzinhas virgens com quem transava sentiam, mas Ino era diferente, ela era especial e merecia toda a atenção e preocupação que ele podia oferecer.

_-Doem um pouquinho mais acho que é suportável!Além disso, eu quero fazer amor com você de novo, agora, já, nesse instante!-_ a loira deu um sôfrego chupão no pescoço do ruivo ouvindo-o suspirar. Sorriu internamente ao notar que realmente o satisfazia e não precisava se preocupar. Com o tempo aprenderia apenas a intensificar o prazer e para isso, bem ela precisava praticar. Sorriu marota com aquele pensamento. - _Acho que agora que descobri o que é sexo vou ficar viciada._

_-Acho que criei um monstrinho lascivo- _brincou o ruivo enquanto ajeitava a loira sobre seu colo. Cobiçava já seios macios perto o suficiente do alcance de sua boca.

_-Seu pervertido, como se você não gostasse do meu novo vício!_

Foram as últimas palavras de Ino antes que ela mais uma vez se entregasse ao homem que amava. Fariam amor como no dia anterior com sentimento e desejo misturando-se aos movimentos de seus corpos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi assustou todos os empregados, sobreviventes da chacina, na mansão Uchiha quando entrou pela porta da frente como nos velhos tempos. Sem cerimônias sentou no sofá confortavelmente e ordenou que uma das empregadas preparasse-lhe um chá. No início a mulher ficou estática piscando os dois olhos assustada em ver o antigo patrão a sua frente,mas assim que notou uma pequena coloração avermelhada começar a surgir nos olhos de Itachi ela estremeceu pelo medo e fez o que lhe ordenara.

O Uchiha acendeu um dos filtros de seu cigarro de menta e deu uma forte tragada levantando a cabeça para soltar a fumaça. O cheiro adocicado começava a dominar o recinto, a fuligem subia até o teto fantasmagoricamente. A mansão Uchiha estava marcada para voltar aos velhos tempos onde a qualquer momento um cadáver ensangüentado podia fazer parte dos enfeites da sala.

_-Zabuza a partir de hoje quero que você se torne meu braço direito dentro da Yakuza, é sua recompensa pelo bom trabalho que fez eliminando a noiva do meu irmão._

Na frente do moreno havia duas pessoas. Um homem alto com uma parte do rosto, e outro menorzinho e delicado mais parecendo uma garota. Era um casal isso estava obvio. Zabuza era bissexual, e Haku totalmente homossexual. Para Itachi pouco importava a opção sexual dos seus subordinados o importante era fazer o que ele mandava e concluir perfeitamente suas ordens.

_-Eu esperava essa minha parte do "bolo" menor, porém fico intensamente agradecido por essa grande oferta!-_ Zabuza sorriu maldosamente de lado. Agora que Tagushi não estava mais no caminho ele poderia abranger mais extensamente os negócios. Principalmente porque Itachi parecia disposto a dar muito mais liberdade a ele do que o líder Yamanaka dera. - _Itachi ainda temos um problema, o que faremos com os Hyuuga?_

_-Os Hyuuga são uma família mafiosa tradicional e muito mais difícil de eliminar do que os outros lixo que se diziam mafiosos.O melhor que temos a fazer é diplomar!-_ Itachi sorriu maldosamente, era um homem astuto, podia ser caracterizado como um gênio afinal. Tinha uma resposta para tudo e cada passo que dava parecia ser o certo. - _Quanto aos "peixes" menores temos que manter no controle. Quero 30% de imposto de todos os mafiosos que quiserem traficar drogas para outros países, a extorsão de dinheiro antes deve ser passada diretamente a mim. Aqueles que me trapacearem você pode arrancar a cabeça!Vou mandar os Aburame espionarem um por um, eles lhe manterão informado quando for preciso eliminar algumas "pragas"._

_-Sim!- _Zabuza começava a achar que o reinado de Itachi lhe traria muita satisfação.

Itachi chamou uma das empregadas com um estalo de dedos. Receosa a mulher se aproximou, a cabeça baixa tentando não visualizar diretamente os olhos do Uchiha mais velho. Com um timbre calmo e uma voz sem demonstração de qualquer sentimento Itachi passou as devidas instruções a empregada.

_-Quero que arrume o antigo quarto dos meus pais e que se preparem para receber minha_ _futura mulher. -_Itachi apagou o cigarro e se levantou esboçando um sorriso malicioso _– Yamanka Ino chegará amanhã na mansão Uchiha!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

As noites na Jamaica eram quentes, por isso apenas um fino lençol era suficiente para cobrir os dois corpos deitados na cama. Ino agora vestia uma fina camisola azul, enquanto Gaara usava uma samba canção vermelha. Haviam passado à manhã inteira no quarto conversando, trocando beijos e se amando.

Ino dormia radiante, o pequeno sorriso estampado nos lábios e a respiração calma como se estivesse na mais profunda paz. Estava aconchegada sobre o corpo do ruivo que diferente dela tinha um sono menos pesado.

O recinto se encontrava afundado no silêncio apenas a respiração do casal era escutada. Das sombras quatro corpos surgiram. O que vulto que estava à frente era de uma mulher com um sorriso vitorioso, cabelos loiros e olhos mel, seios incrivelmente fartos. Era impossível saber como eles haviam entrado no quarto sem serem notados, a resposta mais simples é que eram profissionais naquele ramo e dos perigosos.

Os _Hokage_ eram a quadrilha especial dos Uzumaki, mais conhecidos como terrorista, porém também podiam ser rotulados como seqüestradores profissionais.A líder era Tsunade uma mulher de personalidade forte que não aceitava falhas em seu trabalho,podendo ser tão atroz quando um mafioso como Itachi quando preciso.

_-Tsunade-san tem certeza que são eles?- _a voz masculina atrás da líder dos Hokage soara em um sussurro na qual o vento abafou fazendo apenas com que Tsunade escutasse a pergunta.

_-Absoluta Genma!As ordens são simples, peguem à loira e mate o ruivo. -_olhando atentamente para Gaara a mulher sorriu de lado e disse dessa vez em um timbre alto para que o casal na cama escutasse_. – Tomem cuidado, o Sabaku é perigoso!_

Nesse instante Gaara abriu os olhos verdes mostrando que estava acordado. Com certa velocidade o ruivo jogou Ino da cama e esticou uma das mãos para pegar a pistola no criado mudo. A loira acordou assustada quando sentiu colidir com o chão bruscamente e os barulhos de tiro começarem a estourarem altos e próximos. Estava abaixada encolhida sem coragem para levantar a cabeça e constatar o que estava acontecendo.

Novamente o terror começava!Era sempre assim, quando Ino achava que tudo estava na mais perfeita paz o inferno começava e cada vez mais agressivamente do que o anterior. Era realmente utópico achar que um dia talvez pudesse ser feliz e que os barulhos de tiros não precisassem mais ser escutado a sua volta. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um grito conhecido ecoou em meio aos tiros. A Loira se levantou no mesmo instante e procurou Gaara com os olhos. Os orbes azuis se encheram de lágrimas e ela solto um grito desesperado.

_-GAARA!-_correu até o ruivo ensangüentado em baixo da janela. Porém no caminho foi impedida por um homem que a segurou pelo braço prendendo-a fortemente contra o próprio corpo. - _Me solte!Gaara...- _esperneava a loira enquanto gritava.Não sabia da onde havia tirado coragem porém a única coisa que queria no momento era chegar até o ruivo que ainda mantinha os olhos aberto porém sem qualquer força para levantar enquanto o sangue escorria de seu corpo.

A bala havia acertado o abdome do assassino Sabaku,o sangue jorrava e saía em grande quantidade. Ele tentava reunir força para se levantar, à voz de Ino era que impedia seus olhos de se fecharem e assim desfalecesse ali a dor aguda e a fraqueza começava a aumentar assim como a penumbra em sua visão agora embaç assim podia enxergar o vulto loiro e as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto bonito.

_-I...Ino!-_ sussurrou o ruivo antes de seus olhos se fecharem completamente e a arma em sua mão se afrouxar.

_-GAARA!_

Esse foi o grito desesperador de Ino antes que Tsunade lhe desse um golpe que a desacordasse no colo de Genma.A seqüestradora olhou para o corpo do ruivo e sorriu,um sorriso enigmático que nem ao menos sua quadrilha tinha idéia do que significava.O barulho em volta do quarto começava a aumentar,os residentes haviam escutado os tiros e gritos já deveriam ter acionado a polícia.Só restava fugir!Antes de pularem a janela e se camuflarem entre as sombras como meros vultos Tsunade foi até o corpo do ruivo e depositou um pequeno bilhete nas mãos no rapaz e disse em um timbre maternal.

_-Seja forte rapaz ou você nunca mais vai ver sua princesa! - _pulou para fora do quarto para acompanhar os subordinados que carregavam uma desacordada Ino nos braços.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

N/A:

**Momento propaganda:**

**Overdose -** Fic feito para oTorneio de Fanfics! Ino o rotulava apenas como seu "brinquedo favorito". Gaara a considerava uma mulher safada e cruel que apenas brincava com os gemidos que arrancava de seus lábios. Apesar de meros rótulos eles se amavam, porém as ostentações não permitiam se declararem. – _ONESHOT_

_(Leiam e comentem façam sua autora feliz)_

Yoooooooooooo mais um capítulo on line e postado agora contagem regressiva para o final do agradecer antes de mais nada a tia Peeh que se tornou a minha beta,por que cai entre nós eu tava precisando de uma para revisar meus erros horrorosos de ças a tia Biah-chan que me sugeriu pedir ajuda a YOU AS DUAS!

Bom tenho muito que dizer não só porque o fim do fic se aproxima mas também por causa das "pedradas" que levei devido ao capítulo sabia desde o início que não ia conseguir agradar a todos,os leitores estavam divididos – em proporções iguais – sobre os casais polêmicos que no caso seriam início pensei realmente em deixar NejiXTen e NaruXHina mas então eu lembrei: **EU ODEIO** esses casais,simplesmente acho que não tem química.

**Primeiro: **_Ninguém consegue tirar da minha cabeça que a Tenten gosta do Rock Lee._

**Segundo: **_Sou fã do casal Naruto e Sakura apesar de detestar a rosada e em hipótese alguma acho que a Hinata seria a garota perfeita para o portador da é porque o "amor" que ela tem por ele não passa de pura admiração na minha humilde opinião.(detalhe Hinata é minha personagem favorita)_

**Terceiro: **_Eu realmente amo o shipper NejiXHina,depois de SasuXHina o tão famoso Hyuugacest é meu casal favorito._

Foi ai que eu comecei a pensar: Já que de qualquer maneira eu não ia conseguir agradar a todos, preferível deixar o casal que eu gosto, pelo menos assim eu vou continuar tendo inspiração e ânimo para escrever. Resumindo **FOI PARA O BEM DO FIC!**Assim para agradar aos fãs de TenXNeji eu fiz aquele Hentai dos dois,mas simplesmente não posso ir contra a minha vontade e deixar um casal que não gosto junto, pois eu não ia conseguir inspiração suficiente para continuar.

Bom eu sei que o shipper NaruXTen é meio estranho e a idéia desagrada muitos mas pelo menos os dois não vão ficar vocês não quiserem que eles fiquem juntos ok eu desisto da idéia mas digo _desde_ já eles terminaram o fic sem ninguém pois eu **NÃO VOU** desfazer o casal NejiXHina,depois de tudo que eles passaram o certo é que os dois fiquem juntos.

Peço desculpa por decepcionar muitos, mas infelizmente nem tudo pode ser como queremos (a maioria dos escritores são CHATOS como eu ) a preferência dos que escrevem fala sempre mais alto devido a inspiração necessária para continuar um projeto.

Esse capítulo não teve assim tanto conteúdo, praticamente estampou mais o Hentai Ino e realmente achei que tinha que ser longo e bem descritivo principalmente porque era o mais esperado pelos que tenham gostado pois eu simplesmente amei o desenvolvimento e achei que ficou melhor do que o realmente inspirada!Falando ainda desse capítulo agora Hinata e Neji teem que enfrentar o último desafio para ficarem juntos que no caso será ao Naruto e a Tenten como o povo está achando Ridículo a idéia dos dois ficarem juntos já vou então revelando que o futuro deles será ficar pelo menos vão sobreviver não é mesmo?Acho que a maior surpresa foi entender que a mente do Itachi é realmente maléfica, a carta que ele deixou para seus inimigos revela sua mente sombria e astuta. Claro que o fato dele ter deixado uma bomba em seu apartamento também foi surpreendente, admito que mudei o roteiro porque não era para ser assim mas achei que seria interessante se colocasse dessa forma e gostei do resultado.E agora será que Kakashi e Sasuke morreram?XD hahahaha só no próximo capítulo para saber.

Ohhhhhhhh Tsunade apareceu na história como último trabalho do Naruto ligado ao agora está indo em direção ao Itachi e o Gaara,bom depois desse tiro e essa queda não sei se ainda está saber se ele ainda se encontra entre os personagens que eu não matei também apenas no próximo capítulo.

Aos fãs de Shika e Tema digo que terá um pouco deles no capítulo doze, nada muito aprofundado mais ainda sim insinuante que mostra como é a relação dos dois.

Mudando um pouco o assunto vamos falar de ém ainda teve a sorte de acertar o motivo pelo qual a loirassa vai dormir por **vontade própria**com o grande vilão da histó dar uma dica para se tornar mais fácil,a palavra chave é: _CONSOLO!_Após esse capítulo acho que se tornara mais claro e obvio o motivo, por isso o primeiro que acertar é que ganhará o prêmio pelo acerto.

**Prêmio: **A pessoa que acertar ganhará um fic de minha autoria podendo escolher o casal independente de ser hetero ou yaoi ( e mesmo que eu não goste vou fazer com empenho)Escolherá também se quer no mundo Naruto ou em um U.A (universo alternativo).Poderá dar a sugestão de como deseja a história,resumindo mais ou menos como quer o á um fic em torno de dez capítulos.

No penúltimo capítulo lançarei outro desafio na qual o vencedor ganhará um _oneshot _de presente, porém deixarei vocês na surpresa enquanto isso.

Respondendo uma das perguntas que me fizeram por review sobre futuros projetos com Ino e Gaara tenho sim um em mente, mas talvez demore a eu postar, pois estou repleta de fics para colocar On não sei fazer fics curtos todos tem em torno de dez capítulos o que provavelmente vai resultar esse projeto Ino e Gaara para ficar mais para o final do de qualquer forma nos meus outros fics talvez eles sejam insinuados como casal secundário.

Bom não vou responder aos comentários nesse capítulo perdão. Agradeço a todas as pessoas que atenciosamente comentaram. **VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ!**

Kissus até o próximo capítulo people.


	12. Sombras da solidão

_"Não odeies o teu inimigo, porque, se o fazes, és de algum modo o seu escravo. O teu ódio nunca será melhor do que a tua paz."_

_( Jorge Borges)_

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo XII – **_Sombras da solidão_

Neji e Hinata permaneciam firmes, as mãos entrelaçadas, por nenhum segundo ameaçaram se separarem. Estavam dispostos a seguirem a diante, ficariam juntos Hiashi querendo ou não, esse era o desejo dos dois primos e nada nem ninguém iria fazer com que aquela vontade se dissipasse.

Os olhos sevos e álgidos de Hiashi estavam fixamente pousados no casal, o desgosto estampado em sua face ao ver a aproximação dos dois jovens. Um suspiro pesado foi proferido pelo ex-líder Hyuuga até que sua voz ríspida soasse no local em palavras duras.

_-Se eu soubesse que morando na mesma casa os dois fariam uma burrada como essa em se apaixonar definitivamente tinha deportado Hinata desde pequena para um internato na Europa. _

_-Meu pai, escute-me... - _Hinata tentou gesticular, mas foi cortada pela voz áspera de Hiashi.

_-Eu não quero saber do amor inconveniente que você sente pelo seu primo Hinata. Será que você não entende a gravidade do fato?Neji é o líder dessa família, se um dia algum inimigo quiser atingi-lo você será o alvo. - _as palavras de Hiashi revelava o verdadeiro motivo pela desaprovação daquele romance. – _Não acha que já sofreu bastante?Será que você gosta tanto assim da dor?_

O amor fraterno, a preocupação do que poderia acontecer com a filha, tudo era revelado diante das palavras proferidas.

Naruto dissera que abandonaria a máfia, com a filha casada com um homem que não vivia naquele mundo obscuro as hipóteses dela morrer em uma chacina era muito menor. Esse fora o real motivo pelo gosto que o ex-líder Hyuuga fazia na primogênita casar com o Uzumaki.

_-Do que adianta eu viver por muito tempo se no final vai ter sido uma vida infeliz?-_ o sorriso gentil não abandonou o semblante sereno de Hinata. Ela afastou-se de Neji e andou até o pai fazendo uma funda mesura até que a ponta do nariz batesse no chão. O pedido foi pronunciado em uma suplica. _– Me deixe ser feliz papai, me dê sua benção para amar Neji durante toda a minha vida._

A aceitação do pai era muito importante, Hinata queria que Hiashi pudesse enxergar o quão intenso era os sentimentos que ela nutria por Neji, se não fosse com o primo não conseguiria ser feliz, outro homem não lhe proporcionaria a felicidade.

Aquela mesura funda e suplicante atingia o Hyuuga mais velho como um banho de água fria. Não queria ver a filha infeliz, mas também, não queria em um futuro ter que enterrá-la resultado de uma chacina devido à ligação com a máfia.

_-Eu pretendo abandonar a Yakuza meu tio, vou morar em um lugar bem longe com Hinata onde eu não seja um dos principais líderes da máfia. _-Neji até então quieto se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Andou até Hinata puxando-a do chão, achava desnecessário a prima ter que suplicar uma autorização. - _Eu amo sua filha, ela é mais importante para mim do que a Yakuza._

_-Você não pode simplesmente deixar a Yakuza!Você é o representante da família Hyuuga, eu deixei tudo em suas mãos quando me aposentei. _- o timbre de Hiashi era alterado. Tudo estava tomando o rumo que ele não queria.

_-O senhor está treinando Hanabi, creio eu que ela será uma excelente líder. Além disso não acho que eu consiga viver sem Hinata ao meu lado,no final eu só atrapalharia.- _as palavras de Neji eram firmes,as mãos sobre os ombros da prima dando-lhe proteção do olhar fugaz de Hiashi.

_-Eu acho que Neji-niisan fez uma boa escolha. -_disse Hanabi apoiando a irmã e o primo.

Hiashi se deu conta dos espectadores diante daquela discussão. Empregados, seguranças, Hanabi, todos que ali assistiam e olhavam-no em repreensão por proibir a união dos dois primos Hyuuga.

-_Acho que mesmo eu desaprovando vocês vão passar por cima de minha vontade. -_Neji e Hinata concordaram com aquelas palavras balançando a cabeça positivamente. Hiashi apenas suspirou rendido virando-se de costas para o casal. – _Vocês têm a minha benção!_

Hinata e Neji olharam-se e sorriram. A primogênita andou até o pai para abraçá-lo como agradecimento e o jovem líder Hyuuga ofereceu a mão em um aperto, mas não sem antes fazer uma pequena mesura.

Entardeceu rapidamente, logo já era a transição do dia para noite em um fraco e frio pôr-do-sol.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A mansão Hyuuga estava agitada, os seguranças terminavam o treino nos jardins, Hanabi estava junto com eles mostrando suas habilidades com uma arma de fogo. As cozinheiras preparavam o farto jantar, seria especial naquela noite para comemorar a recuperação de Hinata. A primogênita dos Hyuuga arrumava suas malas, estava sendo mandada para Copenhague na Dinamarca onde o pai julgava que estaria segura. Neji e Hiashi estavam no escritório tratando de alguns assuntos importantes para o futuro da tradicional família mafiosa dos Hyuuga.

_-Aceitei sua abdicação pelo posto de líder Neji, porém você ainda terá um último serviço antes que possa de uma vez por todas abandonar a Yakuza. -_Neji concordou com a cabeça e permaneceu mudo esperando o tio continuar a falar. - _Hoje recebi a ligação de Uchiha Itachi, sabe o que isso significa não é mesmo?_

_-Um novo reinado na Yakuza vai começar. – _O jovem Hyuuga era centrado, sua voz álgida mostrava que ele não se abalava mesmo que a arma estivesse sendo apontada em sua cabeça._ – Os negócios dos Hyuuga ficarão mais complicados principalmente no tráfico. _

_-Não podemos ter um inimigo como ele, por mais que nossa família seja poderosa, estamos sozinhos. Não temos notícias de Kakashi, nem mesmo de Tagushi, sem aliados não podemos seguir em frente nessa guerra. -_Hiashi massageou a têmpora, estava velho de mais para lidar com aqueles tipos de problemas.

_-O senhor mesmo não disse que os Uzumaki não tinham nos traído?Então, ainda temos um forte aliado contra Itachi. Duvido muito que Naruto vá sair da Yakuza em um momento crucial como esse._

Hiashi pareceu ponderar aquela hipótese, não havia pensado na casa dos Uzumaki, todavia analisando a situação ainda podiam dizer que tinham um forte aliado.

_-Use sua astúcia Neji, converse com Naruto, arme um bom plano, engane Itachi e por fim dê a cajadada final na hora que ele menos esperar. Depois disso você está livre para deixar o posto de líder dos Hyuuga e se encontrar com Hinata na Dinamarca. - _Hiashi permaneceu alguns segundos admirando o semblante impassível do sobrinho. Era um último trabalho como mafioso, todavia o mais perigoso, talvez algo que lhe custasse à vida. - _Kurenai cuidará de minha filha até que você tenha terminado seu último trabalho. Aproveite bem essa noite Neji, pois amanhã minha filha vai estar no primeiro avião para Europa. Não vou permitir que ela esteja aqui quando a "bomba" explodir!_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Os grandes orbes azuis foram abertos com certa dificuldade, o colchão macio a qual seu corpo repousava anunciava que ela não se encontrava em um local qualquer. Ino permaneceu por breves três segundos olhando para o fino lustre de cristais do recinto até que se lembrou do que havia acontecido. A última cena em sua mente era Gaara caido no chão, à respiração fraca, os olhos com um brilho infausto e o corpo coberto por um manto escarlate de sangue. Com a imagem se formando em sua mente a herdeira Yamanaka se sentou subitamente gritando pelo nome do assassino Sabaku.

_-Gaara!-_ a voz falhou quando a dor aguda veio-lhe no estômago. Ino levou as mãos até a barriga sentindo uma forte pontada toda vez que pressionava o abdome. A dor provavelmente era devido ao golpe que levara quando fora raptada.

Tentando se familiarizar com o local a jovem Yamanaka olhou ao redor não reconhecendo um mísero objeto daquele quarto. O lustre de cristais pareciam ser os mesmo que tinha na mansão Yamanaka, importado direto da França.O recinto era extenso,os móveis eram pura madeira de luxo,sobre eles finos objetos como relógios de ouro velho, abajures e cortinas transparentes. A cama era maior do que uma tradicional de casal estava recoberta por lençóis vermelhos de seda. Tudo esbanjava glamour e grandeza.

A loira estremeceu quando a brisa álgida da janela bateu-lhe contra o corpo apenas protegido por uma fina camisola. Ali era frio de mais para ser a Jamaica, além disso, a última vez que olhou para fora de uma janela à lua pairava no céu e não um pôr-do-sol. Definitivamente ali não era a Jamaica!

Ignorando a dor no abdômen, Ino andou até a porta tentando abri-la, puxava a maçaneta com força, socava a madeira, chutava diante do desespero e gritava pelo nome da única pessoa com quem se importava no momento. "Gaara... Gaara... Gaara!"

Os barulhos estrondosos que os punhos dela causavam ao coagir com a porta pareciam ser ignorados por qualquer alma viva naquela residência. Ninguém parecia ouvi-la, ou _querer_ escutá-la.

_-Me deixem sair daqui! –_As lágrimas compulsivamente escorriam por sua face, a voz era falhada devido aos soluços. A Imagem de Gaara desfalecido e ensangüentado não abandonava a mente de Ino por um segundo. A jovem não estava simplesmente chorando, estava em prantos. - _Gaara!_

A dor antes somente no estômago parecia agora ter subido e alcançado o coração e alma, entretanto era mais intensa e arrasadora. Aqueles sentimentos melancólicos e funestos pareciam sugar o que havia sobrado de vitalidade na bonita loira. Ino deixou o corpo escorregar ao chão encolhido em uma posição fetal, abraçando a si mesma tentando se proteger da onda de terror que lhe engolia afogando-a em perspectivas mórbidas e aterrorizantes.

Ino esperava que Gaara se materializasse em sua frente. Desejava tanto poder ver novamente os cabelos vermelhos rubros iluminados pelo sol, à pele branca que se arrepiava quando ela o beijava. Os olhos apáticos que apenas ela conseguia enxergar sentimentos. O sorriso malicioso e sarcástico no canto dos lábios deixava saudades. A voz masculina que era tão suave, entretanto sempre carregada de palavras duras ou provocações, mas ainda sim quando queria conseguia ser carinhosa. Os suspiros baixos e desconexos que o ruivo proferia enquanto faziam amor, a maneira que ele dizia convicto de que _ELA ERA A MULHER DELE!_

_-Isso é um pesadelo_!- Ino fechou os olhos com força tentando enxergar Gaara em sua frente preste a beijá-la - Eu_ vou acordar a qualquer momento na cama do hotel na Jamaica ao lado do meu ruivo. Isso é um PESADELO!- _ela gritou com força a última palavra dando ênfase ao fato de que talvez estivesse sonhando, de que tudo não passara apenas de uma brincadeira de mal gosto de sua mente.

Não importava o quanto Ino gritasse, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela constataria, o que estava vivendo era à pura realidade e não um pesadelo como tentava se convencer. A voz masculina e calma que escutou juntamente com o destrancar da porta fez com que se sentasse no chão esperando ver um brilhante e apático par de olhos verde e cabelos ruivos, todavia não foi essa a imagem masculina que surgiu de trás da porta. Lá estava um bonito homem de grandes olhos ônix, os cabelos de uma negritude, estavam presos em um pequeno e baixo rabo de cavalo. O smoking risca de giz cinza combinava com a gravata vermelha, o cigarro de menta preso em seus lábios já deixava o odor no local.

_-Sasuke?- _Ino arregalou os olhos imaginando ser sua antiga paixonite de criança em sua frente no momento, mas não era Sasuke ali, e sim o Uchiha mais velho e o mafioso mais sagaz atualmente na Yakuza. - _Não, você é o Itachi!- _constatou a loira ao reconhecer o homem a sua frente.

_-Além de bonita tem boa memória Yamanaka. - _Itachi baforou uma grande tragada de fumaça. Olhava fixamente para a mulher sentada ao chão com o rosto úmido devido às lágrimas. - _Por que está chorando?Devia estar feliz em se encontrar novamente no Japão._

Estava no Japão, como imaginava ali não era a Jamaica. O que a deixava surpresa não era o fato de estar novamente em solo japonês e sim o fato de Itachi estar em sua frente fumando calmamente como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido, como se ela o tempo todo estivesse naquele quarto. Aquela confusão não durou muito tempo, em menos de segundos tudo fazia sentido. Os atentados, Kabuto, o seqüestro. Tudo havia sido orquestrado por uma mente que realmente desejasse o trono e a coroa da máfia e apenas uma pessoa em toda Yakuza almejava tão intensamente o pódio: Uchiha Itachi!

Com dificuldades a loira se levantou, olhava-o sem esconder as lágrimas que voltavam a fluir nos orbes azuis, todavia por mais que sua aparência estivesse fragilizada sua voz saíra firme para não se dizer em um timbre desafiador.

_-Exijo que me leve AGORA até onde está o Gaara._

_-Exije? – _riu o moreno divertido. Fechou a porta atrás de si trancando-a, o que fez Ino estremecer levemente ao imaginar o que ele pretendia fazer com ela dentro do quarto trancados e sozinhos. Todavia o Uchiha passou por ela sem ao menos olhá-la, foi em direção à janela sentando-se no parapeito enquanto mais um fundo trago era dado no cigarro de menta. - _Você não está em condições de exigir nada princesa, no momento você não passa de uma prisioneira e consequentemente uma posse minha._

_-Não fale como se eu fosse um objeto que pertence a alguém. Mesmo se eu tivesse um dono pode ter certeza eu não seria você. -_Ino não sabia da onde havia tirado aquela coragem, estava realmente ficando nervosa com a maneira fleuma de Itachi agir enquanto ela se encontrava desesperada por saber a situação do Sabaku. -_Agora me leve até o Gaara, eu já disse que quero vê-lo._

Itachi e Sasuke eram igualmente bonitos, herdeiros dos mesmos olhos cor ônix e cabelos negros, todavia possuíam personalidades totalmente diferentes. Sasuke era frígido, arrogante e até mesmo atroz quando preciso. Itachi por outro lado era elegante, entretanto sarcástico e igualmente maldoso em seus atos.

O Uchiha mais velho admirava a beldade loira pelo canto dos olhos. Constatava que ela era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente, os olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais brilhantes e os cabelos intensamente loiros. As curvas eram por demasiado tentadoras e os lábios apetitosos. No entanto a personalidade de Ino que chamava a atenção no momento, lembrava-se dela quando menor, briguenta, mimada, sempre tivera personalidade forte. Agora mais velha ela parecia digna de ser rotulada como uma "rainha", pois falava altiva e audaciosa como se ele não representasse nenhuma ameaça. Havia escolhido a mulher ideal para ficar ao seu lado, Ino era digna de se tornar a futura senhora Uchiha, esposa do líder da Yakuza que naquele momento era ele. A única coisa que o incomodava era a fixação da loira pelo Sabaku, definitivamente ele não queria uma "sombra" entre ele e a futura esposa.

_-Tanta gente morreu nesse meio tempo que você estava na Jamaica se divertindo e a única pessoa de quem você quer saber é daquele Sabaku?-_ ele apagou o filtro do cigarro no batente da janela e em seguida o jogou fora. A voz sem perder o timbre calmo como se contasse uma história rotineira. – _Não seja egoísta!_

_-Do que está falando?_

_-Hum... Digamos que eu tive que eliminar algumas pessoas para chegar até aqui. Não sei se você sabe minha pequena, mas EU sou o novo líder da Yakuza. - _O Uchiha se aproximou da loira que tentava formular aquelas palavras, sussurrou em um tom maldoso ao pé do ouvido de Ino como se aquele acontecimento o divertisse – _Tagushi deve estar no quinto dos infernos nesse momento, exatamente onde é o lugar daquele cretino infeliz._

O semblante de Ino se manteve impassível, então ela sorriu, sorriu esperando ele dizer que tudo não passava de uma mentira. A herdeira Yamanaka ainda queria acreditar que estava em um pesadelo e Itachi era um dos demônios que a assombrava com palavras cruéis que lhe rasgavam em mil pedaços. Ao notar o sorriso cretino estampado nos lábios dele, ela pode ter certeza de que era real e que nada ali proferido era mentira.

_- Vai para o inferno seu miserável, você matou o meu pai!- _ela avançou em cima dele o socando, ou tentando estapeá-lo o que foi impossível já que Itachi empurrou-a contra a porta prendendo-a contra o próprio corpo enquanto as mãos de Ino estavam firmes pressas sobre a cabeça da mesma. -_Você... Matou meu pai... Como pode?-_formulou a loira entre os soluços. O pranto vinha mais forte e arrebatador do que antes, as lágrimas não eram o suficiente para demonstrar tamanha sua fragilizarão.

_-Simples, foi só esperar aquele cretino ir me procurar, fugi antes dele me encontrar e deixei de presente uma bomba. Realmente estou sentido por não ter matado-o pessoalmente, pois seu pai merecia uma bala no meio da testa disparada por mim. -_ Itachi cuspia aquelas palavras contra o ouvido de Ino, posicionava-se perigosamente perto da loira. - _De brinde Kakashi e Sasuke morreram junto. Não é maravilhoso minha pequena?Matei três coelhos com uma cajadada só!_

_-Você matou seu irmão?Céus, Itachi você está louco ou é um monstro!_

Ino sabia exatamente que Itachi podia ser exatamente tudo o que ela o comparava, mas também sabia que todos que participavam da máfia eram exatamente iguais, inclusive seu falecido pai. Não era um rótulo que apenas o Uchiha mais velho carregava,era o carimbo de todos a máfia carregavam nas costas. Era homens sem escrúpulos que se alimentava através do dinheiro e poder,que banhavam-se com o sangue de suas vítimas.

_-Talvez, mas se eu sou um monstro por ter matado meu irmão o nosso falecido Tagushi também é._

_-O que?_

_-Você é tão inocente Ino, acho que é por isso que gosto de você. _- Itachi acaricio o rosto estático da loira que não entendia o significado das últimas palavras_. – Mentiram para você a vida toda, te enganaram e você inocentemente acreditou nas cruéis palavras ditas para si. Seu pai VERDADEIRO morreu muito antes de você nascer, aquele que você chamou de pai durante toda a sua vida na verdade era seu tio._

_-T-tio_?- gaguejou a loira receosa.

_-Tagushi era um estúpido que não conseguia dar prazer à própria mulher. No final sua mãe preferiu procurar afeto na cama do líder da Yakuza que naquele momento não era ninguém menos que Inoichi, irmão mais velho de Tagushi. - _ao notar que Ino estava atenta aos relatos que ele dizia, Itachi soltou os braços da loira que se acomodaram ao lado do corpo feminino sem qualquer intenção de empurrá-lo para longe. O Uchiha então continuou com as revelações – _Quando o chifrudo do Tagushi descobriu o corno que recebeu matou seu verdadeiro pai, roubou o cargo de líder da máfia e tomou a filha do irmão para si deixando que a vida toda você achasse que ele era seu verdadeiro pai. Acho que você também não se lembra como sua mãe morreu não é mesmo?Vou refrescar sua memória! Julie foi morta a pancadas, Tagushi bateu tanto na mulher que no final ela acabou morrendo. - _o moreno passou os dedos lentamente pelos lábios da herdeira Yamanaka tentando sentir à textura daquele pedaço do corpo de Ino_ - Agora vejamos quem é mesmo o monstro?_

O mundo na verdade não passava de lixo. As pessoas não eram nada mais do que abutres em busca de carniças. Essas eram as comparações que Ino fazia, quebrando de uma vez por todo o castelo encantado e o mundo de conto de fadas que um dia existiu em sua mente infantil. Não havia princesas, príncipes eram apenas sonhos mundanos. No final, todos tinham um pouco de vilões. Horrores aconteceram antes de ela nascer, sangue foi derramado depois que ela nasceu, verdade não ditas, mentiras apenas a rodeavam como se sugasse sua verdadeira essência.

Quem ela era afinal?Sabia agora que não era filha de Yamanaka Tagushi. E as lágrimas?Porque não podiam parar de serem derramadas?Como a alma lhe doía, como odiava aquele homem que um dia chamou de pai, como mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade juntamente com o ódio ainda o amava. Ele fora a única imagem paterna que conheceu, por mais que ele fosse um _monstro _Ino não conseguia ver outro como pai.

_-Pare de me dizer mentiras!-_Ino deu um tapa na mão de Itachi que acariciava seus lábios. O Uchiha destruía sua vida com facilidade e nem ao menos parecia se importar com isso.

_-Eu não preciso mentir para você minha pequena,pergunte a quem quiser,vá até a mansão dos Hyuuga e questione Hiashi o mais antigo dentro da máfia ainda vivo. Ele lhe dirá exatamente o que te disse._

No fundo ela não precisava questionar ninguém, Ino sabia que Itachi dizia a verdade, sentia que mentiras naquele momento não eram necessárias. O Uchiha já tinha tudo nas mãos, era o novo líder da Yakuza, mentir a ela não era uma conveniência.

A herdeira Yamanaka escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Não queria que aquele homem a visse chorar como uma criança, que ele notasse como tudo no momento a fragilizava, que se sentia sozinha, indefesa, desiludida, infeliz. Nada que sentia era benevolente, tudo era escuridão, estava afundada em um pesadelo que parecia longe de terminar.

Itachi não havia terminado de "chicoteá-la", roçou o rosto contra o dela fungando fortemente o perfume adocicado que a loira exalava. Afastou as mãos que protegiam a face chorosa da visão dele, ergueu o rosto de Ino pelo queixo obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

_-Enquanto você se divertia na Jamaica minha pequena outras pessoas viviam pesadelos. Porque não pergunta para Hinata como é passar um dia inteiro sendo estuprada por homens diferentes?_

Ino abriu os lábios exclamou um gemido de angustia. Lembrou-se do desespero que sentiu quando Kabuto tentou lhe violentar e agora diante da revelação que a herdeira Hyuuga não havia tido a mesma sorte em escapar daquele fatídico episódio, era como lhe estapeassem no rosto tentando acordá-la para realidade.

_**=Flashback=**_

_As duas jovenzinhas estavam sentadas na cama olhando as revistas teen dos últimos meses. Escolhiam um marido como se fosse um catálogo, esperando que ao escolherem os "príncipes encantados" caíssem com um passe de mágica em suas frente. Eram garotas, meninas de quinze anos que tinham sonhos fantasiosos para não se dizer utópico._

_Ino sempre dizia preferência ao estilo bonitão e forte, eram sempre homens perfeitos em aparência e que podiam ser comparado aos protagonistas de filmes épicos onde teriam com toda certeza o papel do príncipe._

_Hinata, porém dizia gostar dos rapazes inteligentes e sérios que escondia mistérios e tinham "gelo" para derreter. Era mais empolgante um romance onde teria que conquistar um homem antes dito como inatingível._

_**-Hina-chan esse homem que você gostou é a cara do Neji!- **__disse Ino levantando a revista contra o rosto para olhar melhor o homem de cabelos longos castanhos e semblante sério estampado na capa._

_**-V-você a-acha? - **__gaguejou a Hyuuga corando violentamente._

_**-Mas é claro, a única coisa que falta são os olhos perolados. Hump... Não sei como consegue gosta de rapazes com essa cara azeda e rabugenta. - **__Ino jogou a revista na cama sobre as outras ali espalhadas. Sorriu marota e então perguntou a amiga que lia uma reportagem com o título " é a hora certa?" –__** Hina-chan você por acaso está pensando em se enroscar com alguém?**_

_**-E-enroscar? – **__No mesmo instante a imagem de Neji veio na mente da herdeira Hyuuga o que fez a jovem largar a revista de imediato sobre a cama__**. - N-não d-diga isso Ino-chan... A-ainda é c-cedo para pensarmos em... em...**_

_**-Sexo?Pelo amor de Deus Hinata, você já tem quinze anos ,não me diga que ainda pensa em brincar de boneca?Está na hora de pensarmos em emoções mais fortes entende?-**__Ino pegou a revista que Hinata antes lia e começou a ler a reportagem atentamente._

_**-P-posso te perguntar u-uma c-coisa Ino-chan?**_

_**-Só se você prometer não gaguejar!**_

_Hinata balançou a cabeça positivamente, os dedos indicadores batendo um contra o outro sutilmente o que revelava o constrangimento. Demorou alguns segundos, vinte pelo que Ino contou até que a Hyuuga abriu a boca e com as faces enrubescida perguntou._

_**-Existe alguém que você queira entregar sua virgindade?**_

_**-Mas é claro, Uchiha Sasuke sem dúvida!- **__disse Ino confiante. Dizia como se há muito tempo já tivesse decidido. Curiosa a loira rebateu a pergunta. - __**E você já pensou em alguém?**_

_Hinata poderia dizer: Hyuuga Neji, pois há muito tempo havia decidido que era para ele que iria entregar sua primeira vez, a segunda, a terceira e todas durante sua vida. Exclusivamente, apenas o primo iria lhe tocar quando chegasse o momento. Entretanto ninguém sabia que Hinata e Neji namoravam, caso alguém soubesse, mesmo que fosse a melhor amiga da herdeira Hyuuga, e aquela revelação vazasse chegando aos ouvidos de Hiashi, poderia ser o fim do relacionamento dos dois primos Hyuuga._

_A jovem de olhos perolados suspirou e então disse com um sorriso plácido e gentil nos lábios._

_**-Eu ainda não sei, mas eu desejo que seja alguém especial, o homem da minha vida. Não seria romântico Ino-chan?**_

_**=Fim do Flashback=**_

O destino fora cruel com a herdeira Hyuuga, ela não merecia passar por tamanha humilhação. A violação nunca passou pela cabeça de Hinata, ela era apenas uma jovem comum que queria ter a primeira vez especial com o homem que amava. A dor do que a amiga talvez tivesse sentido surgia em Ino como represália pelo fato de não ter estado ao lado da Hyuuga naquele fatídico momento. Não era uma boa amiga, se fosse teria sabido daquele fato há muito mais tempo.

_-As mulheres da máfia sofrem não é mesmo minha pequena?_- a voz de Itachi era assustadoramente doce. Ino não sabia dizer como ele conseguia ser tão afável ao mesmo tempo que era cruel e arrasador.-_ Pelo menos ela está viva, muito diferente de Sakura que nesse momento está em baixo da terra se decompondo. Sabia que sua amiga estava grávida antes de morrer?_

Se alguém lhe contasse diria que era mentira, e era exatamente o que Ino proferia baixinho como um mantra diante das palavras ditas em seu ouvido.

A testuda não poderia ter simplesmente morrido, Sakura ainda tinha que se casar com Sasuke, e pelo que Ino se lembrava fora convidada para ser madrinha daquele casório. Em meio às lágrimas que agora silenciosamente fluíam em seu rosto, a cabeça da herdeira Yamanaka formulou imagens de Sakura abraçada a Sasuke e um bebê em seus braços.

**=Flashback=**

_Elas deviam estar prestando atenção na aula de matemática, mas planejar o futuro parecia ser muito mais interessante. Garotas naquela idade estavam muito mais interessadas em romances do que em equações do segundo grau ou progressão aritmética. O bilhetinho era jogado de uma mesa para outra disfarçadamente para que a professora não as delatasse a diretoria._

_**Testuda não seja tão convencida você sabe que o Sasuke no final vai acabar me escolhendo. Sou muito mais bonita que você **_**XP**_** e também tenho mais peito.**_

_**Do que adiante você ter peitos se não tem cérebro porquinho. Já disse o Sasuke gosta de garotas INTELIGENTES, e nós duas sabemos que você não está nesse requisito. **_**8D**

_**HAAAAA como você é abusada testuda, me chamar de burra na cara dura!Na saída pode ter certeza que vou arrancar todos os seus cabelos sua bruxa. **_**O.ó**

_**Como se eu tivesse medo de você. PORCA! **_**ò.ó**

_Os bilhetinhos se cessaram, o papel parado na mesa da Haruno demonstrava que nenhuma das duas iria querer escrever novamente ali, as contas iriam acertar na hora que o sinal tocasse. Cinco minutos... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um... __**TRIMMMMM!**__A sineta tocou. Todos saíram correndo, porém as duas bonitas garotas nas últimas carteiras do lado da janela permaneceram paradas esperando que a sala finalmente estivesse vazia. O silêncio entre as duas permaneceu por alguns minutos, e finalmente foi quebrado com a risada das duas._

_**-Sabe... Mesmo que um dia uma de nós consiga o Sasuke isso não quer dizer que vamos deixar de ser amigas certo? – **__perguntou Ino com um sorriso maroto nos lábios._

_**-Mas é claro!E caso isso aconteça vamos prometer que seremos madrinhas do casamento um da outra combinado?- **__Ino apertou a mão que Sakura lhe estendia selando assim o acordo__**. - Se quiser pode até ser madrinha do meu filho o futuro Sasuke Junior.**_

_**-Affffff que tal ser mais criativa em testuda?Depois eu que não sou inteligente.**_

_**=Fim do flashback=**_

Tudo desmoronava a cada palavra proferida pelo Uchiha. Ela não tinha mais ninguém, havia perdido todos com um único sopro da morte. A solidão era triste e aterrorizante e nesse momento caminhava de mãos dadas com a herdeira Yamanaka. SOZINHA!Essa era sua situação. Aqueles que um dia amou, ninguém se encontrava mais em vida.

O corpo da loira começou a amolecer, não conseguia nem ao menos se sustentar em pé diante das revelações. Como se adivinhasse, Itachi a segurou antes Ino caísse contra o chão.

Á passos curtos o Uchiha caminhava com Ino entre os braços até a cama. Ela ainda estava acordada, os olhos azuis estreitos e com a visão embaçada, o cansaço psicológico era maior anunciando que não demoraria muito para que a jovem desfalecesse. Itachi depositou Ino sobre o leito a cobrindo cuidadosamente, o timbre de Itachi saíra ordeiro não se mostrando abalado.

_-Você vai casar comigo em uma semana minha pequena, acostume-se com a idéia de que eu serei o seu marido. Esqueça de uma vez por todas aqueles que um dia fizeram parte de sua vida, eles não têm mais serventia muito menos estão vivos. - _A loira estava fraca demais para rebater e sua visão cada vez mais embaçada. Sua voz não saía por mais que fizesse esforço para gritar – _Não espere pelo Sabaku, ele não virá, assim como Tagushi aquele ruivo infeliz deve estar queimando no inferno._

Silenciosamente uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Ino antes que ela perdesse por completo os sentidos. Afundou-se em um sono pesado, era a forma de seu corpo tentar se revitalizar, uma maneira de sua mente fugir da solidão, um modo de seu coração não se despedaçar pela dor das perdas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma semana passou tão rápido como a brisa. O conselho da Yakuza havia mudado, os principais mafioso que tinham o direito de participar das decisões da máfia japonesa eram outros, apenas os Uchiha, Uzumaki e Hyuuga continuavam no pedestal. Zabuza o principal traficante de ópio era agora um dos mafiosos mais poderosos, juntamente com ele havia adentrado no conselho Pain o controlador da _Akatuski_ uma organização especial em negócios ilícitos para as Américas.

Os cinco mafiosos passaram à manhã inteira sentados em volta da mesa redonda da mansão Uchiha, discutiam sobre a rivalidade com a máfia italiana que atualmente estava roubando uma parte de seus mercados consumidores. A reunião havia se encerrado, todos se dirigiam em direção a porta para se retirar da mansão. Itachi, porém fez questão de chamar a atenção de certo homem.

_-Espero que vá ao meu casamento amanhã Hyuuga_. _Leve sua prima, tenho certeza que Ino gostará de reencontrá-la. - _O Uchiha levava as mãos no bolso para pegar o maço de cigarro.

_-Creio que não vai ser possível, minha prima não se encontra no Japão no momento, mas de qualquer forma marcarei presença no seu casamento._

_-Assim espero!_

Neji por fim entrou na limusine preta e desapareceu de vista assim que cruzou o portão. Na porta Itachi se encontrava sozinho fumando, um discreto sorriso no canto de seus lábios estampado. A pergunta ecoava em sua mente enquanto lembrava-se dos olhares mordazes sobre si na reunião daquela manhã: Por mais quanto tempo Neji e Naruto pensavam em lhe enganar?Será que aqueles dois ignóbeis não conseguiam perceber que Itachi não era o tipo de homem que um dia eles conseguiriam eliminar?Emanando todo aquele ódio e desgosto em realizar as suas ordens era fácil notar que os líderes Hyuuga e Uzumaki planejavam algo, entretanto Itachi sempre tinha um pé a frente.

_-Senhor Itachi-san, a senhorita Ino não quer experimentar o vestido de noiva. _-disse receosa a governanta da casa surgindo atrás do patrão. -_Ela disse que não vai se casar com o senhor!_

O Uchiha apenas suspirou cansado, não era a primeira vez que tinha que agüentar naquela semana a rebeldia de Ino. A herdeira Yamanaka o tratava com repulsa e constantemente dizia que o odiava achando que aquelas palavras de alguma forma fossem fazer com que ele mudasse a idéia de desposá-la. Menininha tola! Mas ele gostava e se sentia cada vez mais atraído pela tolice dela.

Era só Itachi virar de costas que Ino chorava, passava tardes e manhãs lamuriando a perda das pessoas que lhe foram queridas. Durante a noite tinha pesadelos e na maioria gritava pelo nome do pai e do assassino Sabaku. Ela ainda estava frágil e cada vez com mais medo da solidão, era inútil a loira tentar resistir, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria procurá-lo em busca de afago e consolo pelo sentimento de perda.

_-Deixe que eu resolvo esse problema. –_ a governanta fez uma mesura e se retirou após as palavras do patrão.

O homem de olhos ônix ficou mais alguns minutos fumando seu costumeiro cigarro de menta quando se deu por satisfeito jogou o filtro do cigarro fora e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto onde provavelmente Ino estava chorando uma milésima vez naquele dia.

Dentro do recinto Ino estava sentada na cama olhando o belíssimo vestido de noiva que lhe fora comprado. Não queria usá-lo, não era dessa forma que imaginava casar, muito menos que Itachi fosse o homem com quem passaria toda sua vida.

Amava Gaara!Desejava do fundo de sua alma que ele estivesse vivo e fosse lhe salvar, fugiriam para longe, se amariam intensamente para suprir aquela semana de ausência de carinho entre ambos. Formariam uma família e não teriam nunca mais que se preocupar em se separarem.

Porque mesmo naquela situação controversa ela ainda sonhava que poderia ser feliz?Não era seu destino a felicidade!Deus queria que ela permanecesse ali na máfia e na cama de outro homem. Essa era a única desculpa que conseguia dar para o desenrolar que sua vida tomava.

Ino limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos quando escutou duas batidas na porta. Sabia quem era. Itachi sempre batia antes de entrar e mesmo ela o mandando ir embora ele não se retirava, permanecia ali tentando encurralá-la contra as paredes, proferindo palavras cruéis, mas também de consolo.

O Uchiha definitivamente a confundia tanto mentalmente como sentimentalmente. A herdeira Yamanaka o odiava por ter matado Tagushi, abominava existência daquele homem por te-la separado de Gaara, desejava que ele morresse por ter matado Sakura. Entretanto, ainda sim, queria que Itachi ficasse perto de si, pelo menos com ele ao seu lado não estaria sozinha.

_-Está chorando de novo minha pequena?_- ele adentrou o quarto fechando a porta com sutileza. Andou até Ino sentando-se ao lado da loira. Ela podia sentir o forte cheiro de menta que ele exalava, era uma fragrância muito diferente da colônia masculina que Gaara usava, esse fato fazia com que a jovem se sentisse incomodada com a aproximação de Itachi. –_ Que tal experimentar o vestido?Só temos hoje para trocar! _– as palavras que ele usava eram suaves, não havia qualquer tom maldoso na voz dele naquele momento.

_-Não vou me casar com você, não preciso experimentar porcaria nenhuma de vestido. - _a herdeira Yamanaka virou o rosto para o lado contrário tentando desvencilhar-se dos olhos ônix que a observava atentamente.

_-Facilite as coisas pequena, você não vai querer me ver zangado. -_As mãos do Uchiha acariciaram os cabelos loiros deliciando-se com a maciez dos fios dourados entre os dedos. Ino era uma mulher de beleza notável, e Itachi reparava por demasiado o quão tentadora ela era aflorando assim em sua imaginação imagens dos dois na cama fazendo coisas nada inocentes. – _Não acha melhor estar comigo do que sozinha?Creio que a solidão pode ser terrivelmente assustadora, ela traz a tona fantasmas do passado._

_-Prefiro morrer a ficar com você. _- por mais que as palavras da moça fossem ríspidas e demonstrassem um "Q" de ódio ela não se desvencilhou das mãos que acariciavam seus cabelos. Aquele toque era bom, lhe trazia reconforto e carinho, sendo exatamente o remédio que precisava para o momento.

Itachi fez com que a loira o olhasse, Ino estremeceu quando seus olhos se encontraram com os daquele homem. Ele lhe invadia a alma apenas com o olhar, tirava de sua essência toda a tristeza e melancolia que a herdeira Yamanaka em vão escondia dele.

_-Conforme-se Ino, esse é o seu destino. _

Ao escutar pela primeira vez durante toda aquela semana seu nome ser dito por aquele homem, Ino teve certeza que não podia mais fugir. Era melhor viver e não deixar que as lembranças das pessoas que amou se perdessem do que morrer e deixar que tudo o que viveu principalmente os momentos bons, mesmo que poucos, se dissipassem. Era melhor casar com Itachi, pelo menos assim não estaria sozinha e atormentada pelo seu amor não vencido, pelo pai que mentiu durante toda sua vida, pela amiga que morreu levanto os sonhos de infância.

Rendida ao seu destino Ino deixou-se chorar, as lágrimas compulsivamente brotaram em seus grandes orbes azuis e escorriam pela face bonita com soluços soavam no quarto como o único som além das respirações dela e do Uchiha que agora a puxava para um abraç-se ser abraçada,retribuiu o carinho buscando reconforto naqueles braços que de certa forma foi o principal culpado pela sua infelicidade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Ahhh Temari esse é o décimo hospital que visitamos, desista seu irmão deve ter morrido. Nem se percorremos todos os hospitais da Jamaica vamos encontrá-lo, já faz uma semana que estamos o procurando. - _Shikamaru tentava acompanhar os passos apressados da assassina Sabaku, estavam a dias andando sem parar, percorriam de uma extremidade a outra em busca de Gaara. -_Ahhh que calor mais problemático!_- disse incomodado com o clima.

_-Shikamaru cale a boca e pare de reclamar, se está com tanta preguiça assim de andar volte para o hotel. – _Temari falou um palavrão baixinho. Se o "namorado" reclamasse mais uma vez daria um tiro no meio da testa dele. – _Impressionante como para outras coisas você não tem preguiça, muito menos acha problemático._

Shikamaru sabia exatamente sobre o que Temari estava falando, mas uma vez a "namorada" jogava em sua cara que para sexo a disposição dele era muito grande comparado a outras coisas. O ex-homem de confiança dos Yamanaka apenas suspirou, não adiantaria protestar e caso fizesse sabia muito bem que Temari não ia evitar em lhe arrancar um pouco de sangue. Por que mesmo gostava de Temari?Shikamaru achava problemático de mais pensar em um motivo de baixo daquele sol escaldante.

Agora que Naruto realmente se mostrava aliado dos Hyuuga, Tsunade líder dos Hokage organização na qual os Uzumaki controlavam revelara a Temari sobre o acontecido durante o seqüestro de Ino.A assassina Sabaku conseguira uma autorização de Neji para ir a Jamaica procurar o irmão durante uma semana levando consigo Shikamaru, que agora trabalhava para os Hyuuga.

_-Temari, esse é o último hospital, se não o encontrarmos ai..._

_-Eu sei, fique calado!-_Temari ficou parada em frente à porta do hospital. Não tinha coragem de entrar e constatar que seu irmão não estava ali e o provável que tivesse morrido. Todavia o pessoal do hotel tinha lhe dito que Gaara havia sido levado por uma ambulância, o que fazia com que a assassina Sabaku tivesse esperança do irmão estar internado. - _Shika... Eu quero acreditar que meu irmão está vivo!_

Shikamaru abraçou a "namorada" e lhe deu um leve selinho nos lábios reconfortando-a. Sorriu para Temari e pegou-lhe pela mão começando a caminhar para dentro do hospital levando a assassina Sabaku consigo dando coragem a ela para enfrentar o destino qual fosse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**=Flashback=**_

_**-Kakashi o que você acha sobre ser pai?**_

_**-Hum... Não sei Anko, nunca tinha pensado nisso. **_

_O líder Hatake visualizava pela janela do escritório os seguranças treinarem os cães de guarda da mansão. A esposa estava sentada na cadeira giratória, girando e girando como uma criança. Anko exalava disposição, e sorria a cada novo giro. Ultimamente ela sempre questionava Kakashi sobre o assunto família e filhos._

_**-Mas caso você fosse pai, você iria querer uma filha ou um filho?**_

_Kakashi virou-se para a esposa que ainda dava impulsos para rodar na cadeira giratória, ele sorriu brevemente ao ver a cena. Anko lhe trazia paz, deixava que a mente dele fosse ocupado por idéias benevolentes e esquecesse que não era um homem digno de felicidade. Andou até a esposa parando a "brincadeira" da mesma e a pegou pelas mãos fazendo-a se levantar. A mulher apoiou-se nos ombros do marido sentindo-se tonta devido aos giros de segundos atrás, sorriu marota quando "sem querer" seus lábios roçaram no queixo de Kakashi._

_**-Tanto faz, o tanto que você seja a mãe o sexo do bebê não importa.**_

_**-Você está meloso de mais hoje Kakashi!- **__Anko sorrateiramente enfiou as mãos por de baixo da camisa que o marido usava. Acariciava-lhe as costas maliciosamente._

_**- Que tal fazermos esse filho que você tanto quer agora?- **__Kakashi procurou os lábios da esposa, um beijo molhado e cheio de paixão se iniciou e em minutos os dois estavam nus fazendo amor no chão do escritório._

_**=Fim do flashback=**_

Kakashi acordou exaltado, seu corpo molhado devido ao suor resultante da febre, sua respiração acelerada. Sentiu um forte cheiro de morfina, em seu braço uma agulha onde o soro respingava. Seu corpo estava dolorido e recoberto com ataduras, algumas partes chegavam até mesmo a arder revelando que possuía queimaduras sobre a pele. Constatou que estava em um hospital. Para variar Deus não permitira que ele morresse durante o ataque surpresa de Itachi. Kakashi começava a achar que era um verdadeiro sortudo ou talvez um azarado, afinal o desejo dele era morrer para talvez assim encontrar Anko.

Vivenciar os momentos com a falecida esposa era por demasiado doloroso ao mesmo tempo prazeroso. Era satisfatório notar como havia sido feliz, era melancólico saber que nunca mais poderia tocá-la.

Em meio a esses depressivos pensamentos escutou uma voz feminina lhe chamar em inglês, Kakashi olhou para a moça a sua frente, usava um uniforme de enfermeira. Os cabelos castanhos escuros lisos tinham um corte chanel longo, os olhos amendoados expressivos e vividos levemente puxados. Havia sangue nipônico na moça, seus traços deixavam visível. Ao notar que o homem debilitado não entendia absolutamente nada do que ela falava em inglês a enfermeira tentou dizer em japonês sendo entendida perfeitamente naquela língua.

_-Depois de uma semana você finalmente recobrou a consciência. -_A jovem mestiça colocou as mãos sobre a testa de Kakashi que ainda a olhava curioso_. - E a febre também baixou._

_-Quem é você?_

_-Sou Rin, sua enfermeira!-_A jovem andava de um lado para o outro agitada. Arrumava sobre a cama de Kakashi uma nova vestimenta, pois a que o líder Hatake usava se encontrava encharcada de suor. - _Acho que você vai precisar de um banho, hum... Melhor chamar o enfermeiro. - _disse corando ao olhar para o homem deitado na cama do hospital.

_-Enfermeira, havia um rapaz comigo no dia do acidente pode me dar notícias sobre ele?-_Kakashi lembrou-se de Sasuke, não via o Uchiha em nenhuma das camas ao seu lado.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça estampando pesar na bonita face, no momento que visualizou o semblante da enfermeira Kakashi soube que as notícias que tinha a respeito de Sasuke não eram nada boas.

_-Sinto muito senhor, mas seu amigo não resistiu!_

A morte levara Uchiha Sasuke e deixara Kakashi vivo._ "Deus é definitivamente injusto." _Esse foi o pensamento que o líder Hatake não pode deixar de pensar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Eu não quero saber de você... Eu te odeio... Te odeio...**_

_**Sabe, a cada minuto que eu passo na sua presença eu lhe odeio mais Sabaku no Gaara.**_

_Ino havia dito aquelas palavras muitas vezes querendo reforçar a idéia de que o odiava, contudo no final ela nunca sabia realmente o que significava ódio. Aquele era apenas o modo infantil que a jovem Yamanaka demonstrava sua frustração em ter que aturá-lo como segurança. De início a loira apenas o queria bem longe dela._

_**Eu podia estar pelada sabia?AGORA SAIA DAQUI!**_

_**Gaara o que pensa que está fazendo?Ponha-me no chão AGORA!**__**Isso é uma ordem!**_

_Era divertido irritá-la, Ino facilmente podia ser tirada do serio. Ela gritava em um tom imperativo como se de alguma forma ele fosse realmente se intimidar e fazer o que ela ordenava._

_**Confio em você!Me sinto segura ao seu lado.**_

_**Pode ficar mais pertinho de mim?**_

_Entretanto, Gaara descobriu que toda aquela personalidade forte escondia também uma jovem doce que necessitava se sentir segura, aos poucos Ino passou a buscar proteção nos braços dele._

_**Gaara você está bem?**_

_**Eu estou preocupada com você.**__**Não quero que seu machucado piore.**_

_Ino não era tão egoísta como ele imaginava, na verdade a doçura dela era maior do que ele havia reparado. As preocupações que a herdeira Yamanaka expressava com ele eram sinceras, o que de certa forma foi o primeiro passo para que Gaara se sentisse bem ao lado da mimada princesinha da máfia._

_**Acho que bem no fundo você realmente me quer não é?**_

_**Você quer me fazer a sua mulher!**_

_Ino almejava que ele lhe visse como mulher. Ela tentou de todas as formas mudar o modo que os olhos do ruivo a notava. Depois de muito tentar finalmente conseguiu, bastou apenas um beijo._

_**Quero que me beije Gaara!**_

_Então ela lhe pedia com a voz mansa, fazia pedidos que ele mesmo desejava intensamente. Como era bom sentir o gosto de Ino, ela beijava de maneira inexperiente e inocente o que fazia com que ele tivesse mais ímpeto de ensiná-la como era prazeroso pertencer a um homem._

_**Eu te amo seu ruivo idiota!**_

_**Quero você sempre assim, pertinho de mim.**_

_Ino se declarou em meio às lágrimas. Gaara como sempre era realmente um verdadeiro idiota, e ela apenas uma moça boba que conseguia enxergar a imagem de algo mais além de um assassino que matava por dinheiro. Ele tinha que admitir, amava o jeitinho bobo da herdeira Yamanaka, e desejava poder sempre estar perto dela escutando-a chamá-lo de idiota, pedindo beijos e dizendo com a voz doce que o amava._

_**Vem me fazer sua, vem que eu quero fazer amor com você!**_

_**Eu sei que você é o homem certo, de alguma forma eu sinto que esse é o momento**_

_Ino o escolheu, de maneira entregue deixou ser possuída e tomada, deu-lhe de presente sua virgindade. Ele a fez mulher!Havia compartilhado muito mais do que gemidos e carícias, o sentimento também estava envolvido, não era algo apenas carnal. Fizeram amor!_

_**Gaara... Gaara... Gaara...**_

_Desde quando era tão bom escutar seu nome?Na voz de Ino tudo era bom e colorido. Ele gostava de ser chamado pela herdeira Yamanaka, não importa quando e onde, bastava ela lhe chamar e ele iria até o fim do mundo. Afinal Gaara era o príncipe de Ino._

O ruivo abriu os olhos lentamente, a visão ainda embaçada e a dor aguda no abdome enfaixado. Um suspiro de dor escapou dos lábios quando tentou se sentar. Estava ainda muito debilitado para tentar qualquer movimento. Praguejava baixinho estar ferido, proferia palavrões contra qualquer santidade que o prendesse ali naquela cama de hospital impedindo-o de ir resgatar a Yamanaka. Uma semana, há dias estava ali como um inútil. O três primeiro relevava, afinal havia ficado entre a vida e a morte sendo que sua situação pesava mais para lado da morte.

_-Gaara você acordou, graças a Deus!-_Temari pulou no pescoço do irmão o puxando para um abraço, soltou-o em seguida murmurando um "desculpe" ao ouvir o gemido de dor do ruivo com o gesto da irmã. -_ Eu realmente pensei que tinha morrido. _

Temari estava sentada em uma cadeira grudada na cama que Gaara repousava. A assassina Sabaku mostrava-se devidamente emocionada, os olhos úmidos devido a algumas lágrimas que se formaram,entretanto não chorou,segurou as emoções tentando passar a imagem de durona que sempre moldou em sua personalidade. Shikamaru tomava um copinho de café sem esconder o semblante sonolento, balançava a cabeça negativamente e tinha um fraco sorriso no rosto, dizia baixinho para Temari deixar de ser problemática e chorar.

O ruivo surpreendeu-se ao encontrar os dois ali presentes. Ontem quando acordara estava sozinho naquela cama de hospital, não tinha forças nem ao menos para lembrar-se de alguma palavra em jamaicano ou inglês para pedir um telefone e ligar para os irmãos dizendo sua situação. Entretanto Temari fora atrás dele exatamente como uma mãe. Aquela era a durona Temari, preocupada acima de tudo com os irmãos, principalmente com o caçula.

_-Como me encontrou?- _a voz de Gaara saíra fraca. O ruivo não tentou uma segunda vez se sentar, sentia que os pontos que levara no abdome iriam rasgar caso fizesse isso.

_-Não importa como eu te encontrei o importante é que te achei e vou poder te tirar desse moquifo que chamam de hospital. Não sei como não morreu nesse lugar, vou pedir transferência agora para uma clínica particular_. - a assassina Sabaku enrugava o nariz toda vez que olhava para o local que esbanjavam pobreza e carência. -_Assim que melhorar vamos voltar para o Japão, Neji me deixou ficar aqui até que você melhorasse._

_-Ino, você a viu?Sabe se ela está bem?- _a preocupação estampada no rosto do ruivo não passou despercebido por Temari muito menos por Shikamaru.

_-Tagushi morreu Gaara, seu trabalho como segurança de Ino terminou. Esqueça-a!-_Shikamaru terminou de tomar o café jogando o copinho em um lixo na beirada da cama que o ruivo repousava. - S_ó para não te preocupar te digo que ela está bem na medida do possível._

_-O que quer dizer com "na medida do possível"?-_perguntou o ruivo entre dentes. Soltou mais um palavrão, dessa vez alto quando a dor no abdômen cortou-lhe a respiração por alguns instante tamanha força que viera.

_-Muitas coisas aconteceram durante essa semana. Itachi é o novo líder da Yakuza, Naruto na verdade não era um traidor, Kakashi e Sasuke morreram junto com Tagushi. - _Gaara escutava cada palavra atentamente, ele ainda esperava pela resposta de sua pergunta na qual a herdeira Yamanaka estava envolvida. – _Quanto a Ino, ela vai casar com o Itachi amanhã no Japão._

_-Como?-_Gaara se mostrava incrédulo, não acreditava nas palavras que escutava.

A herdeira Yamanaka dissera que o amava e agora iria casar com outro assim em tão pouco tempo?Gaara estava com raiva, tentou se controlar ao lembrar-se do fato que todos achavam que ele estava morto. Ino talvez achasse o mesmo, sem contar que tinha a hipótese dela estar sendo obrigada a entrar na igreja. De qualquer forma _ELA_ era _DELE _e não ia permitir que outro homem a tivesse.

_-Gaara me diga uma coisa, aconteceu algo entre você e a Ino durante o tempo que estiveram juntos?-_Ao notar o cólera que o ruivo sofria Shikamaru foi direto fazendo a pergunta que revelava suas suspeitas.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Temari e Shikamaru olhando atentamente para Gaara esperando uma resposta. A assassina Sabaku desejava que suas suspeitas estivessem erradas e que o irmão não estivesse apaixonado pela Yamanaka, Temari não queria que o irmão lutasse por Ino e corresse o risco de morrer. Shikamaru sentia certa pena caso o que suspeitava realmente estivesse acontecendo, Itachi sem dúvidas não entregaria Ino e o atual líder da Yakuza era um homem que nem o melhor assassino do Japão conseguiria matar.

_-Eu amo a Ino, ela é minha mulher e eu não vou deixar outro homem ficar com ela.-_Essas foram as palavras que Gaara usou para responder a pergunta feita a si.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Yooooo eu disse que depois do capítulo onze ia ficar muito obvio o motivo pelo qual a Ino iria dormir com o Itachi por vontade própria. Sem contar que com minha super dica ficou praticamente impossível de errar. Bom então, praticamente todo mundo acertou o motivo, mas eu não posso dar fics para todas apesar de terem acertado, por isso vou apenas presentear a primeira pessoa que conseguiu concluir o desafio. Vamos por partes_._

_**MOTIVO: As palavras chave eram – **__Ino acha que o Gaara morreu__. - Esse fato consequentemente vai atormentá-la deixando-a carente e sem qualquer defesa emocional. Itachi com sua lábia astuta irá ludibriá-la. (não vou abrir o "envelope" antes da hora por isso fiquem esperando para ver como Itachi pode ser convincente)._

_**PRÊMIO: **__Um fanfic de minha autoria__, podendo escolher o casal independente de ser hetero ou yaoi (e mesmo que eu não goste vou fazer com empenho) Escolherá também se quer no mundo Naruto ou em um U.A (universo alternativo).Poderá dar a sugestão de como deseja a história,resumindo mais ou menos como quer o á um fic em torno de dez capítulos._

_**GANHADORA:**_ _keiko-hime_. _(pode me mandar por review ou por mensagem particular seu prêmio. PARABÉNS!)_

Hohohohoh esse capítulo foi o mais longo que eu escrevi, e muitos flashbacks foram inseridos. Mas bom como podem ver muitas coisas foram reveladas nesse capítulo que ficaram apenas subentendidas ou no mistério no capítulo passado. Vamos por partes.

_**Primeiro**_**: **Fãs do Hyuugacest comemorem Hiashi finalmente aceitou que os dois priminhos ficassem juntos. Agora temos que torcer para que o Neji saía vivo dessa guerra da Yakuza que ainda não explodiu.

_**Segundo: **_Kakashi sobreviveu ao atentado AWEEEEEEEE hohoho e ainda conseguiu uma enfermeira linda de brinde. (pretendo sim fazer um romance entre a Rin e o Kakashi, descobri há pouco tempo à personagem e como andei pesquisando, no anime a Rin tinha habilidades médicas e era apaixonada pelo Hatake. Esse era o momento perfeito para introduzi-la na história).

_**Terceiro: **_Infelizmente o Sasuke não teve a mesma sorte e acabou morrendo. Bom alguém tinha que morrer, não via mais utilidade para o Sasuke na história e eu ainda tenho muitos planos para o Kakashi. (realmente doeu matar o Sasuke por que eu AMO ele)

_**Quarto: **_Ohhhhhhhhh o GAARA TA VIVOOO!

Eu disse que teria um pouquinho de TemaXShika mas nada muito aprofundado,a relação deles é entre tapas e beijos hohoho Temari é a_ seme_ da relação e o Shika o _uke_ esclarecer uma coisa,o fato da palavra "namorado(a)" aparecer entre aspas é por eles não terem um relacionamento oficial.O Shika nunca pediu a Temari em namoro todavia eles já estão a quatro anos juntos.( mais um ano no Brasil e eles seriam considerados oficialmente casados hohohoho)

A Ino foi muitooooooooooo chorona nesse capítulo, mas bom temos que entendê-la, ela descobriu muitas coisas, inclusive que o homem que chamou de pai a vida toda na verdade era o tio dela. E claro o mais importante ela ta crente que o Gaara ta morto!Imagine o estado psicológico dela?Ino está afundada na mais profunda solidão, perdeu todos que amava. O fato de se sentir desprotegida, sozinha e que seus sonhos acabaram a deixa total fragilizada e o Itachi bom ta se aproveitando disso. Mesmo a Ino o odiando, ele é o único que está do lado dela dando consolo. VIDA DIFÍCIL ESSA!(o hentai dos dois acontecerá no próximo capítulo na lua-de-mel após o casamento hohoho)

Gaara apesar de estar vivo não vai chegar a tempo de impedir o casamento. (o fuso horário não ajuda... alouuuuuu ele está do outro lado do mundo. E claro temos que contar também que ele está em recuperação não consegue se mover ainda, muito menos correr aos tiros com o Itachi para resgatar a Ino).

Tenten e Naruto não tiveram participação nesse capítulo, entretanto ainda aparecerão no fic. Não sei se vou deixar os dois juntos,vou ser sincera ainda não decidi,acho que isso vai depender do último capítulo,entretanto aviso desde já que minha intenção é fazer os destinos deles se cruzarem.

Próximo capítulo é o penúltimo e mais uma vez lançarei um desafio na qual o ganhador irá ser premiado com um oneshot. AGUARDEM!

**Momento propaganda:**

**Nunca fui Beijada **_– On Line – Capítulo 1: O diário de uma adolescente_** - **_Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não é algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas._

Casais:NaruXSaku,HinaXSasu,InoXGaa,ShikaXTema.

**Segundas Intenções ****– **_On line- Capítulo 5: Durante a chuva_

_Casal:__NejiXHina_

**Love in Love Oneshot collection – **_On Line - Love in Love Oneshot collection__é uma série de vinte oneshots com casais ditos incomuns e também tradicionais._

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Sabaku no Y: ah?Eu não entendi essa de mãezona não

E bom hahaha a Ino está com ódio do Itachi,entretanto ela não é do tipo de "matar" espero que tenho gostado desse capítulo e que tire essa idéia de mãezona da cabeç.

kamila-chan: Ka-chan que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior,principalmente o hentai Ino e Gaara,tava meio temerosa do povo não gostar( mesmo eu tendo to tão "modesta" ultimamente sabe hohoho nem eu estou me suportando).E poxa era o hentai mais esperado,achei que se não caprichasse a galera ia me esfolar!

Ahhhhh Sinto muito quanto ao NejiXHina já deu para perceber que você é devota ao casal NejiXTen,mas poxa eu realmente não gosto desse último nem mesmo leio fics com ele por que eu AMO TenXLee e ver a menina panda com o Hyuuga acaba broxando me o fic não perder a qualidade preferi deixar o Hyuugacest que eu adoro!

Hahahaha é concerteza nossos gosto de casais são SUPER diferentes o único que bate é ,você gosta dos casais ditos como tradicionais quanto a mim curto os incomuns.( sasuXHina,TenXLee,NaruXSaku e etc...).

Ohhhhhh você quase acertou o motivo do desafio,mas você esqueceu de dizer que era pelo fato da Ino achar que o Gaara estava morto,sem contar que ela não vai sentir desejo por ele,ela vai simplesmente buscar proteção e afeto no momento que acha estar sozinha no ê ainda tem a chance de ganhar um fic meu com os casais que você gosta,no penúltimo capítulo terá outro desafio,o ganhador será premiado com um oneshot. kissus jaa neh!

: XD meu deus uma tarda se revelando hahahaha tu adora as ceninhas hentai neh NK-chan!Eu te entendo u.u eu sempre entro em estado de ebulição nas partes picantes dos fics...total hemorragia nasal hahahaha!

Aquela parte que você citou que chorou,bom para escrever eu tava escutando a música tema do fic é bonita e eu sempre escuto quando vou escrever cenas InoXGaara.( a música é only hope –Switchfoot recomendo que a versão da Mandy Moore mas nem curto tanto acho mais bonita na voz de homem XD)

Obrigada pelos elogios, agora no final do fic você não faz idéia como é bom ler elogios e ver que meu trabalho foi apreciado, pois sem dúvida ele deu trabalho. (principalmente por ser o fic mais polêmico que eu fiz até agora,ainda mais por causa dos casais) .Infelizmente não tem como agradar a todos e durante todo o fic eu fiquei em um verdadeiro dilema com os problemáticos NaruXHina e NejiXTen mas no final acabei fazendo o que eu queria.( ¬¬" sou egoísta saca?)E eu AMO hyuugacesta hahahahaa tinha que deixar os dois priminhos você gostou do casal NejiXHina recomendo que leia meu fics Segundas Intenções,o casal principal são eles e PUTZ o Neji ta gostosamente malvado. ( Céus aquele Neji é TUDO DE BOM).

Hahahahah o Itachi ta "O" borogodó,super sexy e diabó os malvados!Kissus espero que tenha gostado desse capí neh!

keiko-hime: PARABÉNS KEI-CHAN! Você é a vencedora do primeiro desafio que eu lanço,e bom também será a primeira que presentearei com um fic de minha por review ou via mensagem particular o casal que você gostaria no seu fic prêmio,o enredo ( se quiser sugerir um ) e claro dizer se é em U.A ou nã sua resposta kissus!

Rayne-san: Ohhhhhhhhh é a primeira vez que você comenta neh?Céus leitores ocultos se revelando adorooooooo quando isso acontecesse hohohoho!Ahhhhhhh que bom que me apóia nos casais T.T e gratificante saber que pelo menos agradei se tudo der certo acho que rola um NaruXTen,apenas para eles não ficarem sozinha temos que ver minha inspiração como vai estar no último capítulo,bom kissus!( GAARA RULES XD)

Hyuuga Lira: Li-chan dessa vez eu não demorei tanto para postar esse capítulo em dois dias e como é o difícil é começar depois que escreve os dois primeiros parágrafos o resto do fic fluí mas começar realmente é difícil,acho que mudei o começo desse capítulo umas três mas bom gostei do resultado!Itachi teve muitaaaaaa participação e eu realmente queria isso. – baba pelo Itachi psicodélico –

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh que bom que gostou do hentai Ino e Gaara me deu muito trabalho para montar mas eu achei que foi bem equilibrado com as cenas e os sentimentos,e claro o Gaara tava um tesão XD para variar hohoho ahhhhhhhh como eu amo esse ruivo.A música eu achei perfeitoooooooooooo para o momento,era como se a própria Ino estivesse tipo eu não sei o nome,não vou mentir li em um fic de Inuyasha e acabei meio que "roubando".A autora não disse o nome de quem cantava nem o nome da música . eu queria tanto escutar também.

Yoooooo Hiashi no final das contas acabou por aceitar o Neji e a Hina juntos entretando deu uma última tarefa ao Neji que no final pode acabar vamos torcer agora para minha mente sanguinária não o matar,principalmente por que estou planejando uma Hinatinha barriguda se é que me entende?

Naru e Tem é realmente estranho, mas eu quero tentar sabe,é bom as vezes inovar não ficar no velho e tradicional,o inovador as vezes pode agradar por mais estranho que de princípio seja.

Sasuke morreu,bom uma pena porque ele era muitooooo gostoso,mas como nesse fic o importante é ser forte e não um pedaço de "mau caminho" o Uchiha não era mas ú porém tenho muitos planos,não vou deixar que ele morra,principalmente por que ele quer hahaha adoro maltratar os personagens.

XD Itachi é mal neh?Mas ele é bom de cama...hahaha veremos isso no próximo capítulo quando ele for dar uma daquelas lambidas na Ino.

UAHUAHAUHAU!Mais num é que a Ino se saiu uma super perva?Mas como você mesmo disse com o Gaara qualquer uma ficaria viciada em só para você não me matar deixei o Gaara hahaha mas claro ainda impossibilitado de resgatar a Ino.

AHHHHHHHHHH ARIGATOU por comentar no meu oneshot overdose, foi realmente muito importante.

Quanto ao desafio você acertou só que a Keiko disse antes de você,então ela acabou sendo a hahaha tente ganhar o oneshot no desafio do próximo capí jaa neh!

Obs: quanto ao erro do "ABURAMI" foi a digitação e no final não arrumei. PERDON!

Lua Evangeline: EVA-CHANNNNN! Continua lendo meu fic durante a aula? Ohhhhh céus seus professores vão querer me matar um dia desses.

Ahhhhhhh acho que de todas as reviews em relação ao hentai a sua era a que eu mais esperava,principalmente por que praticamente durante todo o fic você me cobrou por ela hahahahah fico satisfeita que tenha te ,como notou o Gaara ta vivo,apenas um pouco debilitado,pelo menos ele tirou a virgindade da Ino antes dela ser seqüestrada pelo Itachi hahahahaa XD certo?E ele transou com ela mais de uma vez e ainda viciou a Ino em eu demorei mas pelo menos escrevi direitinho como você queria não é mesmo?Além disso esse capítulo eu até que postei rapidinho para compensar a demora do anterior.

Nossa meu fic te faz chorar tanto assim?Céus eu devo ser realmente brilhante para algo desse tipo...O.o" não sabia que o que eu escrevia era tão emocionante.-hemorragia nasal- ahhhhhhh estou nas nuvens depois de saber disso.

Bom quanto ao motivo você acertou, na verdade sua resposta foi a mais completa, entretando dizendo apenas as palavras chave: "A Ino acha que o Gaara morreu" a pessoa já ganhava e a Keiko foi a primeira pessoa a mandar a review com essa bom tente o oneshot que será lançado o desafio no próximo capítulo quem sabe tenha mais sorte.

Hahahaa o enredo Ino e Gaara que eu fiz foi meio que tradicional,a maioria dos fics com esse casal os dois sempre se odeiam no iní o próximo fic que eu estou já digitando que eles irão protagonizar o enredo será outro mas acho que pelo estilo de fic que você gosta tu vai achar a história interessante.( mas vai querer matar o Gaara por que ele ta muitooooo frígido).

CÉUS você elogiando meu fic desse jeito vai ME ESTRAGAR!Ultimamente eu já ando convencida mas com tantos elogios assim ahahaha...( o.o não estou reclamando pode continuar elogiando).

Leia sim meus outros fics,recomendo Segundas Intenções protagonizado por NejiXHina,é uma relação de amor e ódio também,só que muito mais complexa e que deixou o neji um puta de um gostoso MUITO MAL E SACANA.

Ohhhhhhh não esqueça então de deixar uma review no fic overdose ele merece pois foi protagonizado pelo casal que você mais uma serie de oneshots que eu to fazendo de 20 capítulos ( cada um é um oneshot diferente) O primeiro foi InoXShika mas o segundo será InoXGaara e eu acho que você vai AMAR pois ficou muito mais legal do que Overdose.

Nossa eu também sou viciada na música "Ache" ela é minha favorita do fic inteiro ( e sinto ter escolhido para ser a música tema do casal SasuXSaku ¬¬ que por sinal odeio).

OHHHH céus sua review é muito grande não dou conta de responder inteira hahah XD bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que esteja ansiosa para o grande !

Brighit Raven: BRI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN! Ohhhhhhhh eu li o seu fic ( aquele que me mandou pelo msn) poxaaaaaaaaaaaa eu adorei o enredo mesmo não entendendo muito de bleach,e aquele provérbio dos sapos no final XD me deixou com água na boca!

Heheheh novamente estou postando sem beta, ficar sem net é um problema, fica difícil para que eu possa entrar em contato com a tia então o que você achou do fic que te mandei?Você conseguiu desenvolver o final dele? XD eu disse que tinha parado em uma parte !

Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama:Aweeeeeeeeeeeeeee mais uma que aprovou o hentai InoXGaara! AHHHHHHHHHH QUE FELICIDADE!Hahahaha aquelas frases que você citou achei a cara da Ino e do Gaara,lógico que mesmo todo excitado o nosso ruivo não ia dar o braço a torcer,mas bom deu para entender que ele quer a Ino como MULHER DELE!

Ahhhhh pobre da Tenten,ela não merece ficar sozinha,principalmente por ser uma mulher quente estou tentada a colocá-la com o Naruto mesmo todos achando estranho.

Hina e Neji são meu orgulho, mamãe aqui criou direitinho hahahaha! ( estou orgulhosa de como eles desenvolveram o romance e como finalmente decidiram enfrentar de frente para o Hiashi que se amam.)

O Itachi é o novo líder e como percebeu tomou o poder a força XD ele é mau caráter mas cai entre nós ta se saindo um vilão e tanto digno do !

A Ino não tem culpa do Gaara ser bom de cama,com alguém como o Gaara de amante fica difícil não viciar em sexo não acha? Ahahahah você mesmo admitiu que também se viciaria u.u

Bom próximo capítulo Ino vai dar para o Itachi,acho que na cama ele não é tãooooooo sado,além disso ele tem que ser carinhoso para convencer a Ino de literalmente abrir as pernas pra ele.( perdão no vocabulário X3)

Ahhhhhhh obrigada por ler overdose,foi um fanfic que eu realmente tive trabalho em fazer,principalmente por que era para uma competição.

Bom quanto as suas sugestões do desafio você acertou mas a Keiko acabou ganhando o prê esse capítulo demorei menos para postar Kissus espere ansiosa o próximo que prometo não demorar.

Erica W. M.:Acho que todo mundo tava errando antes desse capítulo por que ninguém imaginava que eu ia "matar" o Gaara. Mas como eu disse depois daquele capítulo tudo ia se esclarecer. A Ino ta total fragilizada e crente que o Gaara morreu. Hahaha você acertou uma parte dos motivos,entretanto a Ino não ficou grávida ( apesar de eles não terem usado camisinha...BANDO DE INRESPONSAVEIS) XD mas já que você curte gravidinhas espere que no próximo capítulo Hinata vai dar uma notícia ao Neji que envolve barriga.

Bom o Sasuke acabou mesmo morrendo mas o Kakashi ta vivinho da silva,como ele mesmo diz Deus não quer que ele morra.

AHHHHHHH sim sim mais uma que deseja NaruXTen XD ahhhhhhh isso me deixa tãoooooooo feliz.

Bom quanto aos Hyuuga eles foram aceitos pelo Hiashi mas agora temos que ver se Neji vai sobreviver a até o próximo capítulo.

Pandora Potter-jm:PAN-CHANNNNNNNNN!Ohhhhh você sempre comentando em todos os meus fics,isso sim é leitora fiel u.u e obrigada por comentar uma segunda vez no fic overdose,hahha acho que eu já disse isso neh nas resposta das reviews do fic segundas intenções?Mesmo assim repito!

Você achou mesmo o melhor hentai? ( você é mesmo uma perva XD sai por ai falando que entende de hentai somente é digno de uma tarada)Realmente eu gostei do desenvolvimento achei que foi o melhor Hentai do fic A princesinha,entretanto de todos os hentais que eu fic o que eu mais gostei foi do fic Aprendendo a amar.( aquele SasuXHina me tirou o fôlego)

Na verdade nem eu sei que atirou no Gaara só sei que ele está com um rombo no abdômen por causa do tiro XD e agora está no hospital se recuperando da lesão.O pobre passou três dias em coma quase pelo menos sabemos que foi a Tsunade que golpeou a Ino para ela desacordar u.ú agora sim podemos descontar a raiva na Tsu.

O Naruto foi FOFO durante todo o fic e eu ainda vou dar um grande final para ele, pois acho que nosso loirinho merece.( fico só desapontada em não poder explorar ele peladão e aquela tatuagem super gostosa dele,seria uma verdadeira hemorragia nasal X3).E de fato ele foi muito maduro em aceitar aquele fora,mas como você também disse a concorrência é brava.( XD eu nunca gostei de primo)

Ohhhh o hentai Ino e Itachi é apenas no capítulo treze,eu confundi total sabe,XD será na ,isso quer dizer que o Gaara não vai chegar a tempo de impedir o casamento dos dois.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh eu conheço a Brighit Raven tenho até o msn dela...hahaha estamos fazendo um fic em conjunto com o casal GaaXHina aguarde!

Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo. ( acho que te verei nas reviews de segundas intenções agora neh?hahahaha será o próximo fic que vou atualizar)

Hyuuga Florine: XD ahhh você não acertou os motivos,ANYWAY tente no próximo desafio que será lançado no penúltimo capítulo ou seja o próximo.

Lepi-chan: Yooooooooooooo Lepi-channnnnn!A primeira resposta é a certa mas como eu disse só a primeira pessoa que acertasse é que ganharia o fic e bom a ganhadora foi a Keiko XD

Acho que até agora esse foi o fic que fez mais sucesso dos que eu escrevi,passei das 200 review uaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuu!Estou planejando até outro InoXGaara percebi que a galera gostou do modo que eu abordei os dois.

Ahhh Lepi se sabe como é eu gosto do Hyuugacest ( se notou isso no fic Aprendendo a amar) e eu sou devota a TenXLee não posso deixar a menina panda junto com o Hyuuga gostosã contar que o amor dos dois primos desde o início se mostrou muito grande para que eu simplesmente acabasse separando-os no final,ia ficar sem nexo o amor deles se dissipar.

Ahhhhhhh o Sasuke acabou morrendo mas o Kakashi sim é duro dematar ta vivinho,e ainda ta sendo paquerado pela enfermeira.( SEXO NO HOSPITAL HAHAHAHAHA TO COM ISSO NA CABEÇA)

OHHHHHHH O Gaara ta vivo não se preocupe!Bom kissus jaa neh!

Sabaku no Paan:Nyaaaaaaaaa mas o Hiashi no final acabou aceitando,XD claro que antes o Neji vai ter que fazer um último trabalho se ele ficar vivo depois da guerra ele vai viver eliz para sempre com a Hinata na Dinamarca.

Sua Teoria em parte estava certa,em outra errada,mas não importa a Keiko ganhou o desafio por que foi a primeira a acertar a palavra e olha que ela nem foi a primeira a comentar hahahaha.

Ahhhhhhh que bom que gostou de Overdose,você vai amar o oneshot Afrodisíaco também protagonizando Ino e Gaara que eu postar logo logo.

Bom eu matei o Sasuke mas o Kakashi ainda ta vivinho ele terá uma grande participação no último capítulo,não pode morrer.

Quanto ao papel que a Tsunade deu ao Gaara próximo capítulo será revelado o que estava escrito XP em quanto isso aguarde jaa neh!

Lizinha-chan:Aweeeeeeeeeee mais uma que aprova esse capítulo,ganhei meu dia hahaha ou noite já que são 2:26 da madrugada e eu ainda estou respondendo as você tentou e acertou entretando já tinham acertado antes de você XD ahhhhhhh tente ganhar o oneshot no desafio do próximo capí!

Sr. Pussycat:A Ino está crente que o Gaara morreu,coitada vai dar pro Itachi em busca de consolo e carinho achando que seu amado ta e no final ele ta vivo,debilitado mas ainda sim vivo.

Eu sei é estranho Naru e Tenten,entretando ler o diferente as vezes pode ser interessante e acho que os dois seria um bom casal.( nesse fic por que em outros até eu admito que seria estranhíssimo).E o Naruto vai ser o primeiro personagem que deixarei explicito um final feliz,ele kissu jaa neh!

FallenMary:Ino e Gaara foram muito fofos,principalmente nesses últimos capítulos hohohoh.( a Ino com suas declarações românticas e o Gaara com suas frases curtas mas cheias de sentimentos AHHHHHHHHHH)

Itachi é muito mais do que Sagaz hahaha caí entre nós ele está merecendo levar o oscar de melhor vilão de todos os tempos.( é pariu duro com aquela Sakura louca do fic Aprendendo a amar).Bom a atualização foi rápida,me empolguei com a quantidade de comentários que ganhei hahahaha! Ohhhhhh tcha tchan – músiquinha tensa de fundo – momentos finais a guerra finalmente vai explodir!

Milady Kagura: XD ahhh o Itachi realmente é um mau caráter, mas eu não consigo odiá-lo ele está tãoooooooo atraente assim total do estou com dó de matá-lo!¬¬ quanto ao Gaara não seja assanhada,ele está impossibilidade de qualquer coisa e tenho certeza que se manda-lo para sua casa você vai violenta-lo sua TARADA! Ahahahhaha brincadeirinha!Kissus!

Miyo Kyouhei:Está acontecendo muitas coisas em pouco tempo,agora que é o final o tempo está passando rápido,quem diria no começo do fic a Ino era apenas uma universitária e agora ela se transformou na NOIVA do próximo capítulo casamento dos dois com direito a lua-de-mel!

Hahahaha O Gaara foi TUDO DE BOM naquele hentai,foi o segundo que eu mais gostei de escrever de todos que eu já escrevi ( o primeiro é o hentai SasuXHina que eu fiz no fic Aprendendo a amar,aquele é insuperável)

Ahhhhhhh eu "matei" assim digamos muita gente,no final só o Tagushi e o Sasuke morreram hahaha Kakashi ta vivinho aquele é duro na queda,definitivamente ele tem um anjo protetor muito forte. – flechas acusando a autora . - sem contar que ele precisa estar vivo para fazer um filho na Rin hahaha sim eu quero envolvê-lo em um romance novamente e tirar esse trauma do coitado pela morte da Anko.O Sasuke bom estava na hora dele morrer,não via mais utilidade para ele nesse fic pois definitivamente não é ele que vai ter a batalha final contra o Itachi.

Ohhhhhh Claro que eu não mataria o Gaara eu não seria louca,eu sei que o povo iria me linchar caso fizesse isso hahahaha.

Normalmente o povo que não gosta de Neji e Hina é porque não leu bons fics dele,recomendo que você se esforce só um pouquinho e leia Segundas Intenções,acho que você vai gostar principalmente por que o Neji está gostosamente mau caráter.

AHHHHHHHH eu deletei meu fic de fichas do perfil,mas eu não desisti assim como ele vai ser postado em capítulos muitoooooooo longos e eu empaquei logo no primeiro capítulo quando escrevia achei melhor deletá-lo temporariamente até a inspiração voltar mas não se preocupe uma hora eu posto hahahah kissus Jaa neh!

Brianna Amarantha:Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh uma leitora nova mandando review isso me deixa tãoooooooooooooo feliz hahaha adoro quando aparece gente nova na área principalmente deixando elogios que me fazem ficar ainda mais prepotente XD isso está começando a se tornar um defeito em minha personalidade convencida hahahaha.

O casal InoXGaara conquistou os fãs de Naruto,já é um forte concorrente de InoXShika e creio eu que vai acabar superando-os logo logo.( eu mesmo era fã de InoXShika mas depois que li fics bons InoXGaara esse último acabou superando o primeiro em minha concepção).Hahaha como notou o Gaara ta vivo e bem disposto a pegar a Ino É DELE!

Hahahaha o Itachi é apenas um aproveitador que como eu disse está juntando o "útil ao agradável" ele tem o poder da Yakuza e agora também uma mulher bonita e sexy na cama dele,muito ardiloso esse Uchiha.

Eu vou ser sincera não gosto dos tradicionais TenXNeji e HinaXNaru,principalmente por que sou uma fã convicta do casal LeeXTen e NaruXSaku além do Hyuugacest ser uns dos meus shipper favorito.( acho que só perde para SauXHina que na minha concepção é o casal supremo).E poxa a história do Neji e da Hinata em minha concepção no fic foi a mais bonita,triste e cheio de desafios para o começo do fic os dois demonstravam um intenso amor,não tinha como eles se apaixonarem por outras pessoas,sem contar que a Hinata mudou,ela correu atrás do Neji lutou para não perdê-lo merecia ficar com ele no final.E eu ainda estou planejando muitas coisas para os dois incluindo HINATA BARRIGUDA o.ó! – decidida – Mas então quando a TenXNaru eu realmente quero deixar os dois juntos mesmo eles sendo um casal estranho,na verdade eu já até sei como vou cruzar o destino deles e como fazer o final dos dois.( eu acho que o Kankurou é o típico tiozinho encalhado hahahahaha XD é a cara dele).

Eu gostei da sua idéia da Ino mata o Sasuke SE ele estivesse vivo hahaha mas eu num via mais utilidade para o Sasuke na história e eu mesma resolvi dar um fim nele.( sem contar que a Ino não é o tipo que mata mesmo tendo ódio,ela tem meio horror a armas).

Você acertou o motivo pelo qual a Ino vai dormir com o Itachi, mas bom a Keiko ganhou o prêmio por ter sido a primeira a dizer as palavras chave.

Bom kissus até o próximo capítulo...jaa neh!

Hyuuga Mitha: XD realmente o Gaara é o todo desejado por todas nesse fic! Eu sei que ele ta hiper mega sexy mas poxa existem outros pedaço de mau caminho...eu mesma que não sou muito fã do Naruto estou achando-o GOSTOSISSIMO!Principalmente porque não paro de imagina-lo pelado com aquela tatuagem gostosa no MY GOD!Hahahah vamos sair desse assunto pervo!

Neji e Hina são fofos juntos basta o povo enxergar a fundo e analisar o romance dos dois desde o começo do fic que foi a história de amor mais linda na minha concepção.

Ah ah ah você acertou o motivo da Ino dormir com o Itachi o/ entretanto já temos uma ganhadora XD sorry! Tente o oneshot que será o desafio do próximo capítulo.

Bom espero que tenha gostado da continuação kissus!

yhad:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAIS UMA LEITORA OCULTA QUE SE REVELA XD hahah hoje estamos progredindo!o/ espero que você continue comentando principalmente por que só falta os dois último capítulos para o fic terminar.

Ino e Itachi até que não é um casal incomum se você procurar no fanfic net existem até bastante fics dos dois,só perdem para o SakuXItachi que é outro tipo de invasão no F.F net. ( afffff erva daninha cresce como praga ¬¬).Vou ser sincera Itachi e Ino não estava nos meus planos,mas simplesmente me passou pela cabeça quando eu inseri o Itachi na história ahhhhhh eu senti que ia ser muito interessante um futuro triângulo amoroso,principalmente se o grande vilão estivesse envolvido.

Bom você acertou o motivo sabe mas infelizmente a Keiko ganhou XD ela foi uma das primeiras que comentou e como eu disse o primeiro que acertasse iria o oneshot que será o prêmio do desafio do próximo capítulo.

Lady of Hero:Bom você não acertou exatamente o motivo XD mas ahhhh o importante é ter tentado certo?Sem contar que você ainda pode tentar ganhar o oneshot que será o prêmio do próximo desafio.

Quanto a sua segunda aposta... AHHHHHHHHHHHH fico feliz que queira o Naruto com a Tenten mas alguém devota a minha causa de juntas esses dois no meu fic T.T isso me emociona definitivamente.E como você mesmo disse o Naruto tem uma tara por mulheres latinas por acha-las fogosas e já notamos que a Tenten É UM VULCÃO! Hahaha nossa que comparação besta!Mas então a Tenten é o tipo de mulher que o Naruto se sente atraído além disso duvido que a psicóloga não vá cair nos encantos do loiro quando ver ele peladão com aquela tatuagem hiper sexy no agradeço o seu apoio lady-chan isso me incentivou ainda mais a coloca-los juntos.

E claro que você tem o direito de opinar,todos os leitores que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que esteja ansiosa para o próximo que promete ser cheio de emoções.

InoXGaara também é um dos meus casais favoritos e embora você não tenha acertado não se preocupe eu já estou trabalhando em um fanfic novo Gaara e relaxa eu tb NÃO gosto de SakuraXGaara na verdade pra mim saku somente com o Naruto.( e alguns fics dela muito bem escrito com o kakashi e o sasori hahaha XD)

Estou contando com as suas reviews nesse capítulo hohohoho e no pró kissus jaa neh!


	13. O início do fim

_"O amor de mãe por seu filho é diferente de qualquer outra coisa no mundo. _

_Ele não obedece lei ou piedade, ele ousa todas as coisas e extermina sem remorso tudo o que ficar em seu caminho."_

_(Agatha Cristie)_

**X**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo XIII_ – _**_O início do fim_

As arquibancadas se encontravam lotadas pelas figuras ilustres da máfia. Era irônico que a igreja naquele momento estivesse habitada por pessoas que não merecessem pisar em um local sagrado. Indivíduos sanguinários que possuíam mãos sujas de sangue, ambiciosos e movidos unicamente pelo dinheiro. Traficantes de drogas, cafetões de prostíbulos infantis, donos de cassinos usados para lavagem de dinheiro, trabalhadores ilícitos e pecaminosos. Alguns mantinham vínculos religiosos, nada que pudesse ser realmente levado a sério, pois rezar para a salvação não lhes garantiriam o paraíso, suas almas já estavam podres a ponto da passagem para o inferno ser a única conjectura.

Os Hyuuga ocupavam as duas primeiras bancadas da esquerda, a única que não estava presente da tradicional família mafiosa era a primogênita Hinata. O ex-líder dos Hyuuga estava sentado entre a filha mais nova Hanabi e o sobrinho Neji. Participavam daquele casório por mera formalidade e principalmente por ser o matrimônio do atual líder da Yakuza. A característica mais comum naquela família era o álgido olhar perolado, todos sem exceções possuíam o brilho atroz na íris exótica. Não eram mafiosos para se enfrentar, perigosos e poderosos, assim era o rótulo dos Hyuuga dentro da máfia. Devido a esse fato mafiosos de porte menor apenas perpetravam uma mesura em sinal de respeito.

A quarta e quinta bancada da direita era ocupada pelos Uzumaki, o líder Naruto estava ao lado de Tsunade sua subordinada mais fiel. Apesar de aquela família ter regredido dentro da hierarquia mafiosa ainda podia ser rotulada como ameaçadora e ninguém iria querer a grande _Kyuubi_ – como eram nomeados os Uzumaki – como inimiga. O líder não parecia ser um homem amistoso tão pouco sanguinário, mas as aparências muitas vezes podiam enganar e ninguém estava disposto a descobrir o que o "demônio" tatuado no corpo do rapaz podia fazer quando desperto.

Haviam outros mafiosos, "peixes menores" e também "peixes maiores".Pain e sua organização Akatsuki assim como Zabuza estavam presentes,esses faziam parte do conselho da Yakuza – integrado apenas pelas cinco mais poderosas famílias mafiosas – e não eram do tipo que poderiam ser ignorados,suas forças a pouco tempo se mostraram evidentes deixando claro o quão bárbaro poderiam ser.

Itachi estava de pé sobre o altar, vestia um elegante terno cinza, os cabelos negros presos no baixo rabo-de-cavalo com alguns fios teimando em cair sobre os orbes ônix. A pose altiva e a expressão enigmática o tornava misterioso, muitos ali tentavam adivinhar o que o líder da Yakuza pensava, contudo ninguém teria tanta sorte em desvendar os mistérios daquele homem.

A marcha nupcial tocava anunciando a entrada da noiva. Todos dentro da igreja ficaram de pé e olharam para á porta na expectativa de ver a "princesinha" da máfia que naquele momento se tornaria "rainha".

Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque alto emoldurado por uma tiara de brilhantes azuis turquesa que prendia o véu que lhe caía até alguns centímetros abaixo dos ombros e em uma parcela do rosto dois dedos abaixo do queixo. O vestido branco de seda estilo tomara-que-caia era grudado no tronco, o espartilho delicadamente havia sido bordado com algumas das mesmas pedras que compunham a tiara. A saia solta movimentando-se com leveza, atrás podia ser vista a longa cauda que se arrastava com fleuma deixando alguns brilhantes ali bordado brilharem. Luvas brancas até os cotovelos. As mãos seguravam um buquê de flores azuis e brancas com anexos em roxo. Não utilizava muitas jóias, apenas um par de brincos de brilhantes. O véu ocultava o semblante melancólico e bonito que estava levemente maquiado destacando os expressivos olhos azuis.

Ino podia ser dita como uma linda noiva, exatamente como aparecia em contos de fadas, entretanto não tinha a marca da felicidade em seus passos que relutantemente caminhavam até o alta, exatamente como se marchasse para sua morte. Talvez fosse exatamente isso que estivesse preste a acontecer. A Ino sonhadora e até mesmo infantil morreria ali para que assim a nova Ino pudesse nascer - uma que deveria ignorar a palavra felicidade e que apenas teria que se preocupar em continuar viva naquele mundo obscuro na qual era obrigada a viver.

**It was only one hour ago**

_(Foi há apenas uma hora atrás)_

**It was all so different then**

_(Era tudo tão diferente)_

**Nothing yet has really sunk in**

_(__Ainda não consegui assimilar)_

Seu futuro marido tocou-lhe uma das mãos ajudando-lhe a subir os degraus do altar. Ino podia ver perfeitamente os profundos orbes negros e o semblante manso que na verdade escondia toda a truculência que a obscuridão do coração humano poderia ter. Itachi, entretanto não podia visualizar o semblante bonito que deixava evidente a tristeza espelhada nos pulcros olhos azuis.

A missa de casamento durou em torno de uma hora, durante todas as palavras que o padre ali pronunciava nenhuma realmente era assimilada pela herdeira Yamanaka. Ela não prestava atenção, estava longe, em um lugar de sua mente se refugiando do destino inevitável que estava preste a se concluir.

Não foi daquela forma que imaginou seu casamento, toda a cerimônia acontecia íntegra oposta do que desejou durante toda sua vida. Seu pai – que na verdade era seu tio como descobrira há pouco tempo – não entrara na igreja com ela conduzindo-a até seu futuro marido. As duas amigas Sakura e Hinata não estavam entre as madrinhas sorrindo-lhe como um simples gesto de felicitar-lhe pelo casório. O marido ao seu lado no altar, quando era mais jovem alimentando assim um amor platônico e infantil almejou que fosse Sasuke, mas depois quando descobrira o que era realmente o amor desejou que fosse Gaara aquele que colocaria uma aliança em seu dedo.

**Looks like it always did**

_(Parece que tudo sempre foi)_

**This flesh and bone**

_(De carne e osso)_

**Is just the way that we are tied in**

_(É apenas a maneira como estaria unido)_

**But there's no one home**

_(Agora não há ninguém em casa)_

Ninguém mais restava, todos mortos em um mundo que naquele momento ela não podia entrar. - Hinata a única viva estava bem longe, em um local na qual Neji se recusou a revelar – Por um segundo, apenas mais uma vez, ela queria poder olhá-los e dizer o quão importante haviam sido em sua vida. Mostrar tamanha intensidade que havia amado-os e assim despedir-se para sempre.

_-Yamanaka Ino aceita Uchiha Itachi como seu marido para honrá-lo e respeitá-lo durante toda vida? – _era o final do matrimônio, o padre assim proferia as últimas palavras.

Itachi já havia respondido a mesma pergunta pronunciando "sim", agora era a vez de Ino que até aquele momento estava alheia a qualquer palavra pronunciada ali, todavia diante da pergunta final que a tornaria definitivamente mulher daquele homem a realidade lhe puxou de volta.

Silêncio. Todos esperavam a resposta da herdeira Yamanaka, por um momento pensaram que a loira correria para fora da igreja abandonando o líder Uchiha no altar. Apesar de essa ser a verdadeira vontade de Ino ela não o fez, olhava por de baixo do véu aquele homem que lhe transmitia atrocidade caso ela não dissesse exatamente o que ele desejava.

_-Sim. _– soara a voz feminina quase inaudível

_-Eu os declaro marido e mulher. - _finalizou o padre.

Itachi levantou o véu que cobria o rosto de Ino. Os olhares pela primeira vez se encontravam, negros e azuis tão diferentes e incompatíveis, mas que mesmo assim seriam misturados para formar a "cor" que o líder Uchiha desejava. Aproximou-se do rosto de Ino, suas respirações se chocavam, o aroma de menta que a boca dele exalava misturava-se com o alento indescritível dela. Suavemente os lábios se tocaram, em um selinho demorado. Frios eram o dele, quentes era a boca dela deixando claro o antagonismo de suas personalidades. Afastaram-se, agora se reconhecendo como marido e mulher.

**I grieve for you  
**

_(__Eu sofro por você)_

**And you leave me**

_(Você me deixa)_

**So hard to move on**

_(É tão difícil seguir em frente)_

Itachi ofereceu o braço para que a esposa enrocasse e asism pudessem sair da igreja como qualquer outro casal que havia acabado de casar, ainda sem acreditar que aquele era seu marido ela aceitou o gesto.

Caminharam calmos e silêciosos,o líder Uchiha por não ser muito comunicativo e Ino por não ter nada a dizer aquele homem.Não podia simplesmente falar: "Esse é o momento mais feliz da minha vida!", pois não sentia nada,estava oca e vazia. Seus sentimentos estavam enterrados junto com aqueles que realmente tinham importancia para si.

As pessoas saíram da igreja posicionando-se nas beiradas do tapete vermelho que ligava a entrada da basílica até a limusine preta. As crianças e mulheres – filhos(a) e esposas dos outros mafiosos – tinham cestas com flores nas mãos e jogavam sobre os noivos enquanto eles caminhavam sobre o tapete vermelho em direção ao carro. Os homens batiam palmas e assobiavam.

**Still loving what's gone**

_(Ainda amando o que se foi)_

**Say life carries on**

_(Dizem que a vida continua)_

**Carries on and on and on and on**

_(continua sem parar)  
_

Entre vários rostos ali desconhecidos, Ino pode ver aqueles que amava. Não eram feitos de carne e osso, eram meras ilusões de sua mente que brincava maldosamente consigo.

Entre duas crianças entusiasmadas que jogavam flores sobre os noivos se encontrava Sakura. Possuía as duas mãos sobre o ventre, as lágrimas rubras escorrendo dos olhos incrivelmente verdes e o semblante melancólico e pálido, mas ainda sim bonito espelhando tristeza. Ao lado de Hiashi se encontrava Tagushi, os cabelos loiros sem qualquer brilho, os olhos azuis fechados e a cabeça balançando negativamente ciente do destino de Ino. Próximo à porta da limusine Sasuke com uma das mãos sobre o rosto tampando parcialmente o lado direito da face, os orbes negros miravam Itachi com animosidade.

Ino parou na porta do veículo, não conseguia andar perante a imagem do homem de cabelos ruivos e apáticos olhos verdes atrás do carro. A herdeira Yamanaka conhecia aquele brilho esverdeado que apenas com um mero olhar a subjugava á sentimentos intensos. Tantas vezes afagara os cabelos ruivos, ansiava por sentir novamente o cheiro gostoso que os fios possuíam. A tatuagem ali presente escondida por algumas mechas de cabelos, ela sempre quis saber o significado do Kanji ali estampado. Queria ouvir a voz masculina lhe chamando, gostaria de mais uma vez ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por Gaara.

_-Ino entre no carro!-_ disse Itachi tocando-lhe as costas como incentivo para a loira se mover.

A herdeira Yamanaka entrou relutante dentro da limusine acompanhada do líder da Yakuza. A porta se fechou, o chofer ligou o carro e deu a partida. Ino virou o rosto para olhar o amontoado de pessoas que ficavam para trás em frente à igreja, entretanto seus olhos estavam fixos unicamente na imagem do ruivo que aos poucos se tornava um mero borrão.

**Did I dream this belief****?**

_(Eu acreditei nessa crença?)_

**Or did I believe this dream****?**

_(Ou eu acreditei nesse sonho?)_

**Now I will find relief**

_(Agora eu posso encontrar alívio)_

**I grieve**

_(Eu sofro)_

_(_I Grieve_ - _Peter Gabriel _)_

Gaara desapareceu de seu campo de visão e a única coisa que Ino podia fazer era chorar pelo sonho e amor que nunca mais iriam voltar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

O recinto estava afundando no crepúsculo, a mansão Uzumaki no mais profundo silêncio indicava que grande parte dos empregados já haviam se recolhido,apenas os seguranças e cães de guarda mantinham-se ativos para a defesa. Uma hora da manhã e apenas a alguns minutos atrás o líder Uzumaki havia chegado á mansão acompanhado do líder Hyuuga. - Foram para o escritório escoltados pelos seus mais fiéis e habilidosos subordinados.

Tsunade estava próxima à janela observando atentamente a guarda noturna fazer a ronda, o sorriso enigmático nos lábios e as faces coradas devido ao excesso de bebida durante a festa de casamento do líder da Yakuza. Kankurou permaneceu encostado na parede brincando com a metralhadora russa, parecia aborrecido e o motivo era o fato do patrão ter proibido-o de beber durante a festa. Naruto e Neji estavam sentados no sofá vermelho, ambos com um copo de wisk e gelo na mão, toda a bebida que ingeriram na festa não parecia ter sido suficiente para saciar a sede por álcool. O loiro sorvia o líquido queimante em grandes goles e o homem de olhos perolados em encurtados.

Não eram amigos tão pouco aliados por vontade própria, simplesmente tinham o mesmo objetivo e para alcançá-lo o caminho mais rápido e menos perigoso era a aliança temporária. Simplesmente se suportavam!Apesar de respeitar Hiashi o antigo líder dos Hyuuga, Naruto não parecia adepto a manter negócios com Neji, ainda mais depois do homem de olhos perolados ter lhe roubado Hinata. Guardava ressentimento, todavia não queria obrigar a primogênita Hyuuga a casar com ele, não era o estilo e caráter de Naruto. Contudo engolia o ressentimento a seco, precisava da artilharia Hyuuga para assim talvez conseguir de uma vez por todas matar Uchiha Itachi.

_-Então o que descobriu?_ – perguntou Naruto enchendo pela terceira vez o copo com wisk.

_-Itachi obrigou Ino assinar a transferência do dinheiro. - _Neji fez uma pausa para sorver mais um pouco da bebida_ - Toda a fortuna dos Yamanaka está nas mãos dele, incluindo os títulos da família que equivalem mais de 500 mil dólares_.

Itachi não perdia tempo, pouco a pouco construía uma parede impenetrável a sua volta. Na Yakuza poder era medido pela quantidade de dinheiro, quanto mais tivesse menos pessoas iriam querer se opor ao império que o mais rico formava. Casado com a Herdeira Yamanaka, oficialmente Itachi era o líder da máfia japonesa, Ino representava apenas uma imagem para que o reconhecessem, todavia agora que o Uchiha possuía toda a fortuna da Yamanaka ele poderia descartar a esposa na hora que bem entendesse.

_-Acha que ele vai matá-la?-_ perguntou Tsunade sem desviar a atenção da janela.

_-Itachi tem muito mais interesses em Ino além do dinheiro_. - Naruto sorriu de lado e passou a mão livre nervosamente pelos cabelos. – _Ele é homem e vamos admitir que Ino seja uma mulher bonita. Útil e agradável juntos!Aquele cretino bastardo sabe exatamente como aproveitar as oportunidades._

Tsunade não comentou mais nada, entendeu perfeitamente o que o patrão queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Desejo carnal era um dos interesses do Uchiha pela Yamanaka.

_-Quando acha que poderemos atacar?_ – perguntou Neji enquanto depositava o copo sobre uma mesinha de centro. Sentia a cabeça rodar e o mau humor se apossar do seu corpo. Estava com o animo alterado desde o dia em que Hinata fora mandada para Europa. Em momentos de bebedeira como aquele vinha em sua mente à noite de amor que tiveram antes dela partir.

_-Em dois meses. -_disse Naruto rapidamente – _Pain irá ao México, ultimamente ele anda tendo problemas com os mafiosos de maconha mexicanos. Zabuza também não estará em Tóquio, viajará para Nagoya para um descarregamento de ópio._

_-Ou seja, Itachi ficará sem aliados presentes o que diminui sua força de fogo. - _complementou o líder Hyuuga.

_-Exato!Tsunade nesse meio tempo irá nos providenciar armas israelenses e claro treinará os Hokage para uma invasão rápida na mansão Uchiha._

_-Temari e Gaara chegarão semana que vem ao Japão. O melhor dos Sabaku não está em boas condições _– Neji nesse momento olhou para Tsunade como se a culpasse pelo estado do seu subordinado. A seqüestradora apenas sorriu diante do álgido olhar que o líder Hyuuga lhe lançou_ – Acho que esses dois meses serão suficientes para ele se recuperar._

_-Ótimo. Durante esse tempo não acho sensato nos encontrarmos ou Itachi provavelmente vai suspeitar._

_-Concordo. – _Neji se levantou do sofá e caminhou em direção a porta. Não tinha mais motivos para ficar ali, a presença de Naruto o incomodava principalmente depois da tentativa do líder Uzumaki em casar com Hinata.

Naruto reprimiu a vontade em perguntar sobre a primogênita Hyuuga, a pergunta poderia soar como uma provocação e não era sensato se desentender com Neji. Ambos estavam levemente embriagados, provavelmente se uma discussão começasse poderia terminar em tiros e as balas que o líder Uzumaki carregava eram exclusivamente para serem disparadas em um único homem.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

A festa havia acabado tarde, uma da manhã e os criados tiveram que enxotar alguns convidados que queriam permanecer bebendo até cair. No andar de baixo as empregadas arrumavam parcialmente a bagunça limpando apenas o pesado, a faxina fariam apenas no outro dia. Os seguranças do turno da noite já se colocavam em posição,os cães de guarda pareciam impacientes naquela noite latindo contra o portão.

O quarto possuía uma fraca luz, as janelas estavam abertas e as cortinas balançavam com o sopro da brisa. Os lençóis sempre vermelhos haviam sido trocados por brancos, e as roupas de Itachi ocupavam o armário juntamente com algumas vestimentas que mandara comprar a Ino. O terno que o líder Uchiha usara no casamento estava jogado sobre a poltrona próxima a mesa de cabeceira, e o véu da herdeira Yamanaka repousava no chão.

Itachi vestia unicamente a samba canção azul marinho enquanto Ino ainda se encontrava adornada com o vestido de noiva, apenas os cabelos loiros estavam livres do penteado. Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama exatamente no lado direito, enquanto o Uchiha a encarava de pé próximo o suficiente para visualizar o semblante meditativo que a loira possuía.

_-Eu quero muito mais de você do que dinheiro. - _ele iniciou um diálogo com a voz mansa, entretanto firme o que indicava que ele não seria afável caso fosse contrariado. -_Você é minha esposa agora!_

Não haviam se falado durante toda a festa – na qual Ino se encontrara distante, falando pouco e apenas com algumas dondocas que vieram lhe felicitar pelo casório - muito menos depois que entraram no quarto.

Ela se recusava a olhá-lo, tentava evitar ao máximo uma aproximação ou contato, contudo resistir apenas faria com que ela sofresse um estupro. O melhor que tinha a fazer era se contentar e dar aquele homem o que ele desejava, assim talvez pudesse pelo menos manter-se longe da humilhação em ser violentada. Tinha que se adaptar que Itachi seria quem lhe tocaria todas as noites e não Gaara, o ruivo estava morto e nada mudaria esse fato.

_-Se eu disser que amo outro homem e odeio você, isso de alguma forma vai mudar sua vontade sobre essa noite?-_Ino levantou o rosto e encarou-o nos olhos.

_-Não!_

Permaneceram apenas alguns meros segundos se olhando. Ino enfim se levantou aproximando-se de Itachi permanecendo a centímetros de distância do mesmo. Virou-se de costas e afastou os cabelos loiros que repousavam sobre o zíper do vestido. Era o pedido mudo dela para que ele a ajudasse a tirar a roupa. O Uchiha levou os dedos até o zíper e puxou-o lentamente para baixo, os orbes negros fixos sobre a pele branca que pouco a pouco era revelada. O vestido deslizou pelo corpo feminino deixando-a vestindo unicamente a lingerie branca e a meia fina que alcançava apenas até o meio das mãos ásperas do moreno deslizavam pelo declive,alcançando o feixe do sutiã abrindo-o em seguida.

Abraçou a herdeira Yamanaka por trás, os lábios masculinos procuraram à pele do pescoço da jovem deixando ali a língua deslizar em uma carícia maliciosa enquanto as mãos retiravam o sutiã que ela ainda vestia. A peça caiu no chão deixando os seios a mostra, as mãos do moreno fechou-se sobre o busto apertando-o querendo sentir a maciez. Ino jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu baixinho, mesmo contrariada sua pele arrepiava-se com os toques sobre seu corpo e o prazer surgia.

Itachi virou-a para que Ino ficasse de frente a si. Admirou os mamilos rosados e intumescidos devido à carícia de segundos atrás. Ela podia não amá-lo, contudo ainda sim com certas carícias poderia ao menos ficar excitada. As mãos dele pousaram na cintura dela, enquanto os lábios desceram do pescoço até os seios deixando marcas de chupões no trajeto percorrido. Um gemido mais alterado foi exclamado por Ino quando ela sentiu a língua do Uchiha brincando com seus mamilos, manipulando-os com facilidade dentro da boca. A herdeira Yamanaka afundou as mãos nos cabelos negros empurrando a cabeça dele mais de encontro ao busto.

Recriminava-se por seu corpo corresponder às expectativas daquele homem. Itachi era o culpado por todas as desgraças que acontecera. Graças a ele Tagushi, Sakura e Gaara estavam mortos e ela sem qualquer resistência se entregava ao prazer nos braços do moreno. Mas o que poderia fazer?Resistir não os traria de volta, o sofrimento dela apenas aumentaria.

Foi empurrada em direção a cama, caiu sobre o colchão trazendo o corpo do Uchiha junto ao seu. Os olhos dele miraram os lábios rosados da esposa, desejava sentir o sabor que a boca de Ino tinha.

Beijos, entretanto era algo muito mais íntimo do que sexo, uma vez que era o gesto que representava o amor - esse era um dos fatores pelos quais prostitutas não incluíam beijos no programa - Itachi apenas juntara o útil ao agradável e Ino estava com ele por não possuir alternativa.

As bocas se encontraram, línguas se enroscavam depravadamente buscando por espaço, um beijo que chegava a ser agressivo. Tesão, era apenas isso que dominava os corpos de ambos.O moreno sugou com força o lábio inferior da loira sentindo-a revidar com uma sensual -se dos restantes das roupas ficando completamente puxou Ino para que essa sentasse em seu colo,posicionando-a sobre ele.

Por um momento ela quis que homem com quem estivesse preste a transar fosse Gaara, então poderia dizer que não estaria apenas praticando sexo mais também fazendo amor. Talvez se fechasse os olhos e imaginasse o ruivo lhe possuindo sentisse mais vontade de se entregar ao moreno.

_-Não feche os olhos!_ – disse ele quando Ino ameaçou cerrar os orbes azuis. Mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha sussurrou-lhe contra o ouvido. – _Quero que você veja que é minha._

_-Itachi... – _gemeu ávida quando seu quadril foi empurrado de encontro ao dele sendo penetrada com impetuosidade.

Agarrou-se contra o marido com força, as unhas cravaram nos ombros arranhando-o com agressividade deixando marcas sobre a pele do Uchiha. Com movimentos possantes segurando-a pelos quadris, ele movimentava a loira sobre si possuindo-a. Entocadas fundas, rápidas e fortes. Audível era o som dos corpos se colidindo, os gemidos femininos rendidos e os rosnados masculinos prazerosos. Itachi obrigava Ino a permanecer com os olhos abertos, vendo que era ele e não Gaara que a fazia gemer. Toda vez que a loira tentava fechar os orbes, como represália o Uchiha mordia-lhe o busto com mais força fazendo com que instantaneamente ela voltasse a abrir os olhos azuis e admirá-lo.

O suor banhava a pele de ambos escorrendo em direção ao fino lençol branco. Tocavam-se desesperados tentando saciar a veleidade, os movimentos eram bruscos e rápidos. Os gemidos cada vez mais altos invadiam o quarto por completo. Ino jogou a cabeça para trás e fincou as unhas com força sobre a pele do marido quando sentiu o orgasmo chegar balançando bruscamente seu corpo. Sangrava, entretanto ele ignorava por completo o líquido vermelho que escorria pela própria tez devido aos arranhões da esposa. Apenas mais algumas intocadas e foi à vez de Itachi saborear a turgescência despejando assim o gozo dentro da moça.

Permaneceram na mesma posição esperando a respiração ofegante voltar ao normal. O moreno lambia as gotas de suor que escorriam no ombro da loira. A herdeira Yamanaka brincava com os cabelos da nuca do Uchiha. Cada qual estava afundado nos próprios pensamentos.

Itachi gesticulava que realmente havia tomado à decisão certa, matar a loira não seria tão proveitoso como mantê-la como esposa. Ino se dava conta que amava Gaara mais do que imaginava.

_-Eu quero um herdeiro Ino!-_disse o moreno quebrando a falta de diálogo.

_-O que?- _a loira se assustou achando que havia entendido errado as palavras proferidas pelo marido.

Desceu de cima do Uchiha sentando-se ao lado dele na cama puxando os lençóis para cobrir a nudez. Itachi arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao ver a esposa cobrir o corpo despido. Sorriu malicioso puxando o tecido na qual ela se cobria deixando-a novamente nua para seu bel prazer. Ino abriu a boca para protestar, entretanto a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi um gritinho quando seu corpo foi empurrado contra o leito, Itachi encaixava-se sobre ela obrigando-a abrir as pernas para que ali ele pudesse se posicionar.

_-Quero que você conceba um filho meu._

_-Não acho que eu esteja pronta para ser mãe. – _a herdeira Yamanaka virou o rosto para o lado não querendo encará-lo. -_ Sem contar que nesse mundo em que vivemos uma criança apenas sofreria._

_-Eu preciso de um herdeiro. Agora que sou líder da Yakuza posso morrer a qualquer momento e quando eu partir a linhagem Uchiha vai desaparecer._

_-Eu não quero ser mãe enquanto viver na máfia._

Ino pensava em tudo que havia sofrido durante a vida. Podia culpar o meio em que crescera, a máfia era um mundo cruel e atroz não perdoando nem mesmo às crianças que ali viviam. O filho dela estaria subjugado a atentados, perseguições, tortura ou qualquer outra barbaridade. Não desejava isso para sua prole, muito menos Itachi era o homem que desejava para ser o pai.

_-Eu QUERO esse filho Ino! - _Itachi agarrou uma das coxas da loira arqueando-a para que assim as pernas ficassem mais abertas, e a penetração a feminilidade fosse facilitada. - _Temos a noite toda para conceber o meu desejo._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Dois meses depois**_

Os Uzumaki e os Hyuuga depois de dois longos meses se encontravam mais uma vez. Uma reunião amistosa na qual possuía toda a artilharia das duas perigosas famílias mafiosas.

Hiashi que há muito tempo estava aposentado resolveu participar daquela romaria, Hanabi como futura líder dos Hyuuga prestava atenção na maneira que o primo se portava, pois as mesmas atitudes e decisões seriam tomadas por ela em um futuro não tão distante. Os três irmãos Sabaku e os homens nas quais os assassinos controlavam - um grupo de trinta pessoas treinadas exclusivamente para matar. – estavam aglomerados na esquerda do depósito marítimo do porto de Tóquio, lado oposto na qual Tsunade e os Hokage se encontravam. Os subordinados dos Uzumaki possuíam pose de soldados, disciplinados permaneciam em posição de sentido sem ao menos ameaçar piscar.

Gaara e Tsunade se encaravam. O ruivo fulminava a mulher com o olhar, lembrava-se perfeitamente do tiro que ela lhe dera e se tivesse oportunidade a mataria para descontar o infortúnio que causara. Ainda guardava consigo o maldito bilhetinho que a seqüestradora lhe deixara de presente quando tentara eliminá-lo.

"**Vassalos nunca ficam com princesas**

**Contos de fadas são apenas histórias bobas para fazerem crianças dormirem**

**Sonhos que não envolvam sangue e dinheiro não existem na alma de um assassino**

**Entretanto, às vezes, pode-se transformar utopias em verdades."**

O que ela quisera dizer com aqueles versos?Gaara definitivamente nunca gostara de metáforas e não estava disposto a perguntar aquela mulher o verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras.

_-Esse é o plano entenderam?Não pode haver falhas, temos apenas uma única chance. _- Neji possuía uma voz ríspida, falava duramente em uma gradação ameaçadora. – _Falhas não serão perdoadas, punidas serão com a morte._

_-Sim senhor! –_gritaram ambos os lados. Soldados preparados para uma guerra, assim podiam ser visto.

_-Estão dispensados, voltem para seus afazeres._

Todos se dispersaram. Arrumavam os equipamentos que usaria para a invasão a mansão Uchiha naquela noite. Dinamites norte americanas, granadas e metralhadoras israelitas, arames farpados para tortura entre outros utensílios que poderiam ser caracterizados perigosos. Os líderes das duas famílias discutiam os últimos detalhes do plano.

Tsunade aproximou-se de Gaara que no momento carregava a metralhadora que tinha em mãos. Sobressaltado o assassino deu dois passos para trás e apontou a arma em direção à mulher que não pareceu nem um pouco abalada com a defensiva do ruivo. A seqüestradora sorriu marota e então iniciou um diálogo.

_-Sabia que era um bom menino e sobreviveria_. – Tsunade falava como se Gaara fosse uma criança na qual ela observava o desenvolvimento. -_Um tirozinho daquele não o mataria._

_-O que você quer mulher? – _disse ríspido. Culpava a seqüestradora por ele ter perdido Ino naquela noite.

_-Você leu o presente que deixei a você?_

_-Devia escolher melhor os presentes que vai dar a alguém que vai matar. - _alfinetou ácido.

_-Não desista daquela menina seja o que acontecer. - _Gaara permaneceu em silêncio escutando as palavras ditas a si. Ainda não entendia o que Tsunade estava tentando lhe dizer._ – Dois meses se passaram._

_-Seja direta!- _o ruivo cruzou os braços em uma pose altiva. Temari e Kankurou se aproximavam do irmão caçula ao notar que ele começava a se irritar.

_-Tome!-_ Tsunade entregou ao ruivo um papel azul dobrado em quatro.

_-Está me presenteando com mais uma poesia?Sinto em dizer que não sou muito poético._ - respondeu sarcástico enquanto um sorriso debochado estampava os lábios.

_-Esse é o itinerário de Ino. _

A boca de Gaara ficou seca, ele apertou o papel entre os dedos com força sem acreditar o que possuía em mãos. Aquele papel facilitaria que se encontrasse com Ino sem ser descoberto pelos seguranças que Itachi mandara cercar a loira. Temari exclamou um som de desagrado ao notar a reação do irmão, não queria ve-lo envolvido com a Yamanaka, por outro lado Kankurou achava divertido a maneira que o ruivo reagia quando se tratava de Ino.

_-Por que está dando isso ao meu irmão?E como diabos você conseguiu isso?_ – Temari tentou tirar o papel das mãos do ruivo, mas recebeu um olhar gélido do irmão caçula que a paralisou em sua ação.

_-Tenho os meus meios para conseguir tudo o que eu quero_. –Tsunade sorriu e continuou a falar ignorando a voz de desagrado da assassina Sabaku – _Além disso, é a forma de me desculpar pelo tiro, afinal uma parte da culpa de Ino estar nas mãos de Itachi é minha. - _virando-se para Gaara a mulher mais velha complementou_ – Vá atrás da sua garota, converse com ela e alerte-a sobre o atentado. Os homens que vão invadir a mansão Uchiha não destiguinrão inocentes de inimigos, irão massacrar quem estiver na mansão e Ino será uma delas._

Tsunade virou-se de costas novamente e começou a caminhar afastando-se dos três irmãos Sabaku. A seqüestradora queria acreditar que Utopias pudessem virar realidades, e que "vassalos" pudessem ter um final feliz com "princesas." Ela esperava que aquela história pudesse ter um final feliz.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Mais um gemido alto lhe escapou dos lábios, tentava abafar as exclamações prazerosas que saíam de sua boca beijando avidamente o homem que lhe possuía, entretanto ele parecia no mesmo estado deleitoso que ela o que causava apenas o eco de seus gemidos. Não era a primeira vez que Rin e Kakashi transavam naquele mês, não deviam fazer aquele tipo de coisa na cama do hospital, entretanto o desejo vinha e quando percebiam já estavam se tocando com desespero, procurando a boca um do outro ansiosos em sentir o gosto que as línguas possuíam.

Fazia três semanas que mantinham relações sexuais, acontecera de repente durante uma troca de ataduras que Rin executava no líder Hatake. Depois daquele dia a enfermeira visitava-o todos os dias e sempre quando tinham a oportunidade aproveitavam para fazerem amor.

A enfermeira estava apaixonada por Kakashi, ela não escondia o sentimento que a dominava em relação a ele. O líder Hatake por outro lado não podia se dizer apaixonado, gostava de Rin, de alguma forma ela lhe trazia paz e fazia-o esquecer dos problemas, todavia não era um sentimento tão intenso como o que havia sentido por Anko. Mas o que podia fazer afinal?Amar intensamente uma mulher que conhecera apenas há dois meses?Amor para um homem como ele levava tempo e talvez não tivesse a oportunidade de se apegar à mestiça.

Rin abotoava a roupa rapidamente com receio que alguém aparecesse ali e os flagrasse. A descoberta sobre o que fazia ali com um paciente poderia resultar na demissão da enfermeira. Passava as mãos sobre os cabelos tentado penteá-lo com os dedos. Kakashi estava na cama sorrindo maliciosamente controlando a respiração alterada devido aos minutos de prazer que o atingira.

_-Foi uma boa despedida. _

_-Não me lembre que amanhã você vai embora - _Rin tentou controlar um fungado choroso. - S_abe que eu estou gostando de você._

Kakashi já estava praticamente recuperado, as queimaduras que sofrera eram os únicos ferimentos que ainda necessitavam de certos cuidados, mas isso ele mesmo poderia fazer. Amanhã de manhã o líder Hatake receberia alta e poderia voltar para o Japão. Gai e Rock Lee estavam nos U.S.A, hospedados em um hotel ao lado do hospital na qual,o mafioso conseguira entrar em contato com os subordinados semana retrasada e os mandara buscá-lo.Não estava a par do que acontecia na Yakuza e se Itachi conseguira ou não tomar o poder,entretanto depois que voltasse ao Japão teria tempo suficiente para se atualizar no que acontecia dentro da máfia japonesa.

_-Eu avisei a você para não se apegar a mim. - _a voz de Kakashi era mansa, ele sentia pesar em notar as lágrimas começarem a surgir nos olhos amendoados da enfermeira. Não queria ver Rin chorando, principalmente por ele. O líder Hatake não era merecedor das lágrimas que aquela mulher derramava.

_-Como se eu pudesse controlar o que sinto. - _ela se aproximou e o beijou. Ambos fecharam os olhos para curtir o ósculo afetuoso. - _Fique comigo Kakashi. Por favor!_

_-Rin você não tem medo de ficar comigo?Eu contei o que houve com a minha esposa, eu relatei como é minha vida e os riscos que as pessoas que estão ao meu lado sofrem._

Ela sabia que ele era um mafioso, um homem que matava por dinheiro e que praticava negócios ilícitos. Rin conhecia o passado de Kakashi, e assim a história sobre o fuzilamento da esposa do mesmo, na qual ele dizia insubstituível e amor imutável. Mas mesmo assim ela queria arriscar, desejava estar ao lado daquele homem mesmo que corresse o risco de morrer. Seria uma vida curta, entretanto feliz e ao lado de quem gostava.

_-A única coisa que eu quero é ficar perto de você._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hiashi explicava a Hanabi sobre o atentado que praticariam contra a mansão Uchiha, a caçula Hyuuga estava disposta a entender detalhadamente como mafiosos deveriam agir, desde armas, negócios a tortura e chacinas. Era uma boa "aluna" aprendia tudo rápido mostrando que tinha capacidade para tornar-se um das líderes mais atrozes que a família Hyuuga já teve. Mulheres em geral nunca eram representantes de famílias mafiosas, entretanto as que adotavam uma postura de chefe adquiriam uma personalidade sanguinária sendo tão ou mais perigosas um líder do sexo masculino. Hanabi era uma espécie em potencial e que provavelmente conseguiria manter os Hyuuga no topo da hierarquia mafiosa.

Neji estava alheio as informações que o tio passava a prima, distraído se encontrava nas ruas olhando os carros que passavam pela limusine. Perguntava-se quando tudo iria acabar?Os dias passavam numa lentidão sufocante, fazia dois meses que não tocava Hinata e seu corpo pedia por uma dose da prima. Sentia o corpo queimar ao se lembrar dar mãos femininas delicadamente lhe acariciando as costas ou quando lembrava-se dos gemidos doces que ela proferia enquanto faziam amor. Eram meses que pareciam uma verdadeira eternidade.

O celular do líder Hyuuga tocou tirando-o das angustia que o atormentava. Olhou para o número do visor e notou o prefixo estrangeiro ficando iminente que era uma ligação internacional. No mesmo momento abriu o celular afobado sobre os olhares de Hiashi e Hanabi que pareciam interessados em saber quem estava do outro lado da linha.

_-Oi Hinata. _- disse com a voz branda, um timbre que apenas utilizava para falar com Hinata.

**-"Estou com saudades Neji!"- **a voz da primogênita Hyuuga estava chorosa, demonstrava claramente que mos meses que estavam separados a torturava tanto quando ele.

_-Não se preocupe, agora falta pouco, talvez nós possamos nos ver mais rápido do que imaginávamos.-_dizia tentando tranqüiliza-la.

Hinata sabia que Neji havia ficado no Japão para um último serviço na qual Hiashi o obrigara a fazer, entretanto ela não imaginava a gravidade e perigo da última obrigação do primo como líder. - poderia causar a morte do mesmo – Quando fora mandada para Dinamarca o pai lhe avisara que Neji ficaria no Japão naquele ano por tempo indeterminado, ele seria deposto apenas quando cumprisse o que lhe fora obrigado a fazer. Dois meses haviam se passado e ele continuava fora do alcance de seus braços.

**-"É muito bom ouvir isso. "– **o timbre choroso parecia ter diminuído diante das palavras proferidas por ele – **"Vamos te esperar ansiosos."**

_-Vamos?-_perguntou sem entender o plural da palavra. Pelo que Neji se lembrava apenas Hinata o esperava, Kurenai não contava afinal ela não passava de uma mera empregada.

**-"Eu não te contei antes porque ainda não tinha certeza, mas ontem eu fui ao médico e ele me confirmou." - **alguns segundos de silêncio se instalou na linha, Hinata então continuou com a mesma voz pulcra e ligeiramente feliz. -**"Eu e-estou g-grávida de dois meses. Você vai ser papai!"**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Itachi fumava um dos cigarros de menta concentrado na conversa que se seguia na sala. Estava sentado no sofá conversando com um mafioso chinês que cogitava a hipótese de uma parceria nas atividades de estelionato.

A atenção do Uchiha foi desviada quando notou a esposa descer as escadas com um vestido azul esvoaçante e uma bolsa prateada pendurada contra o corpo. Fez um gesto para que o mafioso chinês lhe desce licença,após o consentimento do futuro sócio o moreno aproximou-se da escada chegando a tempo quando a loira ainda descia o último degrau.

_-Vai a onde Ino?_ – em meios às palavras Itachi soltou a fumaça pelas narinas sentindo a ardência.

_-Vou ao shopping comprar roupas novas, depois tenho que pegar meu exame no médico e por último vou dar uma passada no cemitério. – _disse sem muita importância enquanto remexia dentro da bolsa.

_-Cemitério?-_perguntou curioso enquanto deixava algumas cinzas do fumo cair sobre o piso.

_-Hoje seria aniversário da Sakura, quero levar flores ao túmulo dela._

Um silêncio incomodo se instalou entre os dois. Tentavam não tocar em assunto que envolvia as pessoas na qual Itachi fora o culpado pela morte, sempre que remexiam as feridas do passado discutiam e apenas deixava em evidência que ainda existia uma tenoa linha que os separava.

Tinham uma vida sexual ativa, não importava quando, onde ou como simplesmente faziam. Não era algo que praticavam por amor, pelo menos não por parte de Ino. A loira o procurava apenas por carência, pela vontade de ser tocada e sentir que mesmo diante de perdas irrecuperáveis a vida continuava, por mais difícil que fosse seguir em frente. Itachi usava-a para satisfazer seus desejos carnais e também para conseguir o herdeiro que tanto desejava, mas admitia que durante esses dois meses acabara se apegando a Yamanaka. O casamento deles era composto por sexo e nada mais, sentimentos profundos e intensos não fazia parte daquele matrimônio.

_-Não dispense os seguranças e tente não chegar tarde. _- diante das ordens a loira apenas concordou positivamente. Itachi jogou o cigarro pela janela ficando com as mãos livres para puxar a esposa pela cintura e lhe dar um selinho antes de complementar – _Quando chegar me procure, quero ver o exame junto com você._

Ino esboçou um fraco sorriso e concordou com um "sim" movimentando a cabeça. Deram mais um selinho antes de se separarem. Itachi voltou para o sofá ao lado do mafioso chinês e a Yamanaka andava em direção a limusine acompanhada de quatro seguranças.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Voltar à rotina de pensar somente em shoppings não era tão empolgante como antigamente, a vontade de sair gastando milhões em roupas não lhe dava mais tanto prazer. Comprara somente o necessário, e não em lojas caríssimas. Após as compras fez com que todos os seguranças carregassem as sacolas até o carro. A segunda parada daquele dia foi feita a uma clínica médica particular. Ino não precisava do exame para ter certeza do resultado, sabia o que estava escrito no papel antes mesmo de abri-lo. Suspirou cansada e colocou a mão sobre o ventre ao ler o _POSITIVO_ ali escrito.

A limusine parou em frente ao cemitério, três homens de smoking e armados saíram do carro postando-se no portão de entrada. O chofer ajudou a Yamanaka descer recebendo um fraco "obrigado" em agradecimento. Ino carregava um bonito buquê de cerejeiras nos braços, o papel que envolvia as flores era branco com alguns detalhes em rosa. A fita de seda que amarrava as flores ao papel remexia-se de acordo com o andar da loira.

_-Fiquem aqui, não quero que ninguém entre comigo_. – ordenou à loira. Os seguranças se olharam e o mais corpulento que parecia ser o "chefe" entre eles respondeu.

_-Não podemos... -_Antes que o segurança pudesse terminar de falar Ino cerrou os olhos e retraiu o rosto mostrando-se irritada, com há voz um pouco mais alterada voltou a falar rudemente.

_-Eu quero um pouco de privacidade no momento da minha dor, se vocês me encherem o saco pode ter certeza que eu vou dar motivos suficientes para acharem meu marido um verdadeiro anjo perto do que eu vou mandar fazer com vocês._

Os seguranças não disseram nada, deram passagem para a patroa entrar no cemitério e permaneceram do lado de fora exatamente como Ino ordenara.

Ino havia mudado, em outros tempos nunca conseguiria ameaçar alguém daquela maneira tão atroz, mas durante esses dois meses que passara com Itachi certas postura foram adquiridas por si, absorvendo as frases que o Uchiha utilizava para ameaçar quem o incomodava. Não era sempre que se aproveitava da autoridade que possuía, apenas em momentos em que queria se livrar dos brutamontes que o marido chamava de segurança ela agia daquela forma déspota.

Adentrou mais afundo a necrópole, Sakura havia sido enterrada em um dos túmulos da família Haruno que ficava ao fim próximo a uma árvore. O lugar era pesado, a Yamanaka sentia o ar fúnebre sobre suas costas empurrando-a para uma depressão momentânea. Não podia levar flores ao túmulo do pai, nem mesmo no de Gaara, seus corpos haviam sido perdidos e nem ao menos ganharam um enterro digno. A amiga ao menos havia morrido antes de Sasuke, sendo que o Uchiha mais novo conseguira fazer um funeral a noiva.

O túmulo estava carregado de flores em sua grande maioria cerejeiras as favoritas da amiga. Provavelmente a mãe de Sakura deveria constantemente ir a cova da filha depositar flores e deixar o ambiente menos morbido. Ainda não tivera coragem de fazer uma visita aos Haruno e dizer o quanto sentia pela morte de Sakura,principalmente pelo fato de estar casada com Itachi sendo que ele foi o mandante daquela crime hediondo.

_-Eu nunca pensei que tudo acabaria dessa forma. - _a Yamanaka depositou o buquê sobre o túmulo_. _Abraçou o próprio corpo e deixou que as lágrimas marejassem os olhos._ – Nunca parece que chorei o suficiente para amenizar a dor._

Hinata, Sakura e Ino cresceram juntas, compartilharam sonhos os quais foram destruídos antes mesmo de conseguirem realizar. Tudo se desfarelou como se fosse pó, e apenas restaram as feridas que pareciam não querer cicatrizar. A vida não era fácil, sempre trazia desafios e obstáculos a serem superados, entretanto para as mulheres da máfia o fogo era sempre mais atroz e violento.

A última vez que se encontrara com Sakura havia discutido e o que Ino mais queria nesse momento era voltar ao tempo, desejar felicidades a amiga pelo casamento e assim aceitar ser madrinha do casório. Como fora mimada e mesquinha!Tratou Sakura como se a amiga tivesse a traído sendo que a verdade não era exatamente essa.

A Yamanaka colocou as mãos sobre o próprio ventre e o acariciou, deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto e um sorriso fosse posto no semblante choroso.

_-Me desculpe Sakura eu fui mesmo uma idiota! – _a loira juntou as duas mãos e fechou os olhos, rezou por alguns minutos antes de limpar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. - _Você foi minha melhor amiga! _

Ino virou-se pronta para caminhar de volta a limusine. Os olhos azuis, no entanto arregalaram-se espantados, os lábios tremeram, as mãos suaram e o corpo ficou bambo quando visualizou o homem de cabelos rubros, olhos verdes e uma singela tatuagem de Kanji na testa.

Só podia ser mais uma brincadeira de mal gosto de sua mente. Não era a primeira vez que tinha a alucinação de ver Gaara em sua frente, sempre quando tentava tocar a imagem se dissipava como mágica mostrando que na verdade ele não estava ali. Muitas das vezes em que ela fez amor com Itachi não era o moreno que via possuindo-a e sim o ruivo lhe beijando e sussurrando declarações desconexas de amor. Tornara-se uma verdadeira rotina imaginar-se com o assassino Sabaku, mas no final sabia que nada era real.

Contudo aquelas ilusões a machucavam nesses momentos se lembrava que o ruivo estava morto e não importava quanto o tempo passasse, mesmo que Ino esperasse por toda a vida Gaara nunca estaria novamente em sua frente. O coração lhe doía, rasgava em mil pedaços, sangrava com brutalidade até mesmo respirar parecia ser difícil diante da dor. Ela já estava cansada de sofrer!

_-É tão difícil ver e não poder tocar - A_ loira voltou a colocar as mãos sobre o rosto tentando controlar em vão o pranto. -_ Eu estou cansada, deixe-me em paz, eu preciso te esquecer para continuar vivendo._

O choro, porém cessou quando Ino sentiu duas mãos ásperas e frias lhe tocar. Admirou os grandes orbes que a olhavam com ternura, afogou-se na imensidão verde e sentiu o arrepio conhecido lhe invadir o corpo diante do semblante frígido. O perfume que a embriagava entrava com força em suas narinas fazendo com que seu corpo reconhecesse aquele odor.

_-Eu te disse que era seu homem e você minha mulher._ - a voz rouca lhe sussurrou no ouvido deixando que assim o corpo da loira amolecesse em total incredulidade diante do que acontecia naquele momento. Dessa vez havia ficado louca, a insanidade enfim havia lhe tomado, pois agora conseguia tocar os mortos – _Não vou deixar que me esqueça Ino._

Os lábios de Gaara tocaram calidamente os de Ino, a boca da loira estremeceu diante da carícia, abrandou-se tendo que se segurar com força contra o corpo masculino que a abraçou com uma urgência devastadora. Fechou os olhos deixando que o choro escorresse sem cessar pela face, desta vez, porém eram lágrimas de felicidade. Correspondeu ao beijo que era lhe dado desesperada tentando constatar se aquele era o gosto do homem que amava.

Dessa vez era real, Ino podia sentir.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Yooooooooooo penúltimo capítulo postado. Vou desabafar, não estava muito inspirada quando escrevi esse capítulo, não acho que ele tenha ficado tão bom como os anteriores, pelo contrário deixou a desejar. – acho que foi à falta de inspiração devido a alguns problemas pessoais que me atingiram, mas bom relevem – Isso me entristece por que eu tinha tanta expectativa para tornar esse capítulo um dos mais empolgantes, espero conseguir no último cumprir a qualidade que todos esperam.

Como podem ver Tsunade se preocupa muito com o relacionamento do Gaara e da Ino, no último capítulo vai ser revelado o motivo pelo qual a líder dos Hokage possuí interesse em ver os dois juntos. Até lá aguardem!

Muitos estão se perguntando: "Onde está a Tenten?" XD ela ainda vive INFELIZMENTE, hohoho aparecerá no último capítulo, agora a situação também não vou revelar se não perde toda a graça.

Kakashi não ama a Rin antes que alguém entenda errado, ele simplesmente compartilhou alguns momentos com a enfermeira durante esses dois meses o que fez com que surgisse certo apego e carinho. Creio que mesmo que ele chegue a amar a Rin um dia não será um sentimento tão forte quanto o que o Kakashi sentiu pela Anko.

Hinatinha grávida WOOOOOOOO eu estou tão feliz por isso, acredito que será uma mãe amorosa e Neji um pai rígido e babão (isso se ele sobreviver XD). Acredito que Hanabi será uma boa líder para os Hyuuga, ela tem potencial e parece gostar de viver na máfia bem diferente da irmã.

Quanto ao Itachi ele é um homem de sexo selvagem e agressivo X3. Ok falando serio agora, acho que muitos entenderam o POSITIVO no exame da Ino, mas como existem pessoas lerdas... - CRI CRI CRI.- Será que Ino está grávida?E o Gaara como ele vai reagir caso a mulher que ele ama esteja esperando um filho de outro homem?

Acho que nesse capítulo a única coisa que eu gostei foi o casamento da Ino com o Itachi e claro o reencontro do Gaara com a esclarecer melhor, o ruivo conseguiu o itinerário da loira, ele foi para o cemitério antes para esperá-la,e por sorte os seguranças estão do lado de fora o que resulta no fato dos dois conseguirem se encontrar sem ninguém ver.

Ohhhhhhhh keiko-hime foi quem ganhou o fanfic de presente no desafio anterior. O casal escolhido pela ganhadora foi _pein.__**LOVE.**__konan _em _U.A_ ( universo alternativo).Eu ainda não assisti a segunda parte de Naruto,não faço idéia de como seja a personalidade da Konan muito menos do Pein. (mesmo eu citando os dois em alguns fics podem reparar que eu nunca aprofundo os personagens pelo fato de não conhecê-los o suficiente). Também não faço idéia de como é o relacionamento dos dois. Se alguém puder me dar uns toques eu agradeceria XD, pois estou desesperada.

Vamos então ao segundo desafio (e pelo amor de deus o ganhador escolha um casal mais fácil).

**Desafio: **_Quem matará Itachi no último capítulo?_

**Prêmio: **_Um oneshot. O ganhador poderá escolher o casal independente em ser hetero ou yaoi. Rated T ou M._

Bom kissus me desculpem pelo capítulo morto e sem graça.

_**Momento propaganda:**_(comentem e façam sua autora feliz quem sabe assim ela ganhe inspiração)

_- Nunca fui Beijada –_ Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas.- _Capítulo dois: Dia dos infernos_

- _Love in Love Oneshot collection_– _(Afrodisíaco) – _Ino queria "adoçar" a relação com Gaara. Decidiu por fazer isso no dia dos namorados com uma caixinha de bombons nada inocente e um tanto quanto especial e afrodisíaca.

-_Segundas Intenções -_ Fic hentai!Hinata e a família sofreram um acidente, ela foi à única sobrevivente, porém acabou perdendo a memória. Neji tinha a chance de dar um golpe na herança da família e decidiu mentir a prima dizendo que eram casados. Ele só não imaginava que iria se apaixonar. – _Capítulo seis:__ A essência de cada coração._

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

: Hahahaha é o Gaara ta vivo,acho que se eu matasse ele morreria a pancadas pelas fãs furiosas do nosso ruivo hiper sexy X3 bom ele não teve muita participação nesse capítulo entretanto apareceu mais do que no anterior,além disso ele e Ino se reencontraram .

Ohhhhh vou te matar de overdose desse jeito hohoho. Nham nham tipo assim eu espero estar muito inspirada para escrever o último capítulo se não ficarei frustrada com o final.( imagine se eu estiver em um dia depressivo e matar todo mundo?XD ai eu deixo só a Hanabi e o Zabuza vivos hahahah)

Ohhhhhh você chegou a escutar todas as músicas que eu coloquei no fic?Sou viciada na Bom kissus jaa neh boa sorte no desafio.

Lepi-chan: XD teve sexo no hospital, entretanto só insinuante hahaha por que eu não detalhei muito não estava muito inspirada para escrever hentai nesse capítulo, até o momento de prazer do Itachi e da Ino eu achei que podia ter saído melhor.( mas bom pelo menos deu para deixar em evidência o que eu queria,sexo dos dois juntos chega até mesmo a tirar sangue tamanha a agressividade XP).Hiashi realmente não foi tão bondoso quando mandou esse último serviço pro se ele morrer? T.T o bebê Hyuuga será órfão.

Acho que escrever um livro é muito para uma reles mortal como eu,o negócio é só ficar nos fics desculpe pelo capítulo fraco num estava muito kissus jaa neh!

Sr. Pussycat:O Sasuke estava um PORRE nesse fic,principalmente por que ele amava a Sakura. XD eu num gosto dos dois juntos vou admitir, acho que o matei não somente pela inutilidade que ele teria, mas também como castigo por ele gostar daquela coisa rosa e sem graça. Como você mesmo disse pelo menos um eu ia deixar vivo e tinha que ser o Kakashi, pois ele é "O" cara. ( vamos admitir que ele teve muita importância durante o fic inteiro enquanto o Sasuke a única coisa que fez foi "comer" a Sakura . e deixar a rosada grávida) Nossa já tava esquecendo o mérito do Sasuke ter matado o Tagushi.( mas que mesmo assim teve que ser finalizado pelo Kakashi afffff SASUKE INÚTIL).

Heheheh talvez o Neji fique vivo mas com seqüelas,ou quem sabe ele perca uma perna ou um braço – tendências sádica – ou talvez ele morra torturado e jorrando vamos esperar e enfim descobrir o destino do Hyuuga. T.T mas eu num quero que o bebê que a Hinata espera fique órfão de pai.

Quanto ao Naruto sim eu vou dar um final feliz para ele pois acho que assim como o Kakashi nosso loirinho é um dos que merecesse principalmente depois que o passado triste dele foi kissu jaa neh tente ganhar o oneshot.( céus você comentou DUAS VEZES XD hhahaha morri de rir quando obrigada pela atenção fico tão contente que você goste tanto assim do meu fic.)

teresa .aparente:Ohhhhhhha agradeço por me mandar uma review fico tãoooooo feliz quando isso acontece principalmente quando são pessoas que não tem costume me sinto até mal,você elogia meu fic e eu vou e faço um capítulo fraquíssimo e sem graça como esse treze me sinto envergonhada bom vou tentar ao máximo suprir isso no último é uma promessa.- música de missão impossível no fundo – Teresa-chan espero que participe do jaa neh e thank you por comentar.

Pandora Potter-jm: OHHHHHHHHH PAN-CHAN hahahaha para variar sempre você é realmente uma das leitoras mais fiéis que eu tenho comenta em TODOS os meus fics por isso tenho um presente para você mas bom não vou revelar agora,quando acabar o fic **A princesinha **XD eu te darei e espero que goste.

Mas bom vamos a o Sasuke morreu e acho que foi uma morte merecido pois ele era um inútil no fic. XD não serviu para nada ( que não fosse "comer" a Sakura) até quando ele matou o Tagushi o disparo final quem deu foi o Kakashi,esse sim é que merecesse ficar vivo até o final.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh o hentai Ino e Itachi que escrevi foi tãooooo fraquinho mas eu não estava inspirada para escrever putaria . não pergunte o que aconteceu mais esse capítulo deixou a desejar eu sei.

XD eh eh o negócio é a Ino esperar um ano para casar com o Gaara. ( isso se eles forem realmente casar,podem simplesmente juntar e morar juntos,hoje em dia é tão mais prático hahaha e depois de tudo que a loirinha sofreu acho que ela deixou certos sonhos como véu e grinalda para trás).Bom eu QUERO VER A INO BARRIGUDA! XD

Bom pretendo sim colocar o Kakashi com a Rin, mas deixando claro que por mais que ele chegue a ama-la não vai ser igual ao amor que ele sentiu pela Anko,esse é eterno e imutável,ela sempre vai ser a pessoa que o Hatake mais amou.

Quanto ao Neji e Hina ohhhhhhhh . eles vão montar uma família,só temos que torcer para o bebê não ficar órfão de kissus jaa neh.

keiko-hime: XD ahhhhhhhhh você ganhou e escolheu um casal dificílimo que concerteza vai me dar é o seu prêmio e farei mesmo que seja um desafio para mim.

KakashiXRin é um casal que eu gosto entretanto existem só dois fics deles no fanfic net e são oneshots,fico tão triste com eu acabei me apegando muito a KakashiXAnko,entretanto não SUPORTO ver o Hatake com a Kurenai...CÉUS será que o povo não se toca?A Kurenai é do Asuma!o.ó Bom kissus jaa neh.( talvez seu prêmio demore para ser entregado por que tenho que pesquisar sobre o casal que você escolheu mas prometo que entrego pelo menos o primeiro capítulo até o final do ano).

RayY-chan: A Ino ama o Gaara poxa,mesmo o Itachi sendo aquela selvageria na cama XD ela ainda prefere cabelos vermelhos a preto hahaha e como você mesmo disse a Yamanaka não quer mas tem muitas fãsgirls que kissus jaa neh!

Hyuuga Lira: Yooooooooooooooooooooo Li-chan! Ohhhhhhh me sinto realmente lisonjeada de você gostar tanto do meu fic,mas poxa sinto em te desapontar nesse capítulo ele ficou total sem graça mas num tava com muita inspiraçã!

Ehhhh o Hiashi é total mau caráter . esse "último serviço" pode acabar com a vida do Neji e pior o bebê Hyuuga vai ficar órfão de vamos rezar para nosso gostosão Neji continuar vivo.( de preferência inteiro XD e na "ativa" por que ele é bom na hora dos pegas hahaha)

Itachi destruiu o psicológico da Ino e ainda tratou de "traçar" a bom descobrimos que o Interesse carnal que ele tinha por ela ainda escondia mais um mistério: Ele quer um herdeiro. ( Itachi "plantando" a sementinha do mal hahahahahaha . nossa que piada sem graça).Mas bom quero acabar de uma vez por todas com essa Ino chorona já está me enchendo. ( mesmo ela tendo motivos para chorar um rio de lágrimas hahaha).

Shika e Tema foi um casal que apareceu muitíssimo pouco mas mesmo assim deu para sacar a relação deles,pretendo fazer mais uma ceninha dos dois no último capítulo espero que agrade os leitores hahaha. YEH vai Shika...mostre que a preguiça é dispensável em certas momentos principalmente para fazer "aquilo".

Eh isso ai Kakashi é mais phoda que o Jack Lee,acho que o Hatake da um pau nele. ( não literalmente XD ahh você entendeu).E putz o Kakashi ao longo do fic se tornou um dos meus personagens favoritos então sabe como é mata-lo apenas torturaria a autora.

As melhores frases do fic sempre quem falava era o Gaara,não sei da onde eu consigo inspiração mas sei lá eu imagino o ruivo falando certas coisas e tenho uma verdadeira hemorragia nasal,ai meus dedinhos digitam essas falas phodastica no fic.

Muitos dos meus leitores não estão lendo "Nunca fui beijada" por protagonizar a Sakura mas poxa eu realmente gostei de como o fic está se seguindo sem contar que aquela coisa rosa não é exatamente boazinha mas também não é espero que ao longo do fic algumas pessoas decidam ler.

Nhamm eu não sou lá tão fã do Itachi esse é o pior de tudo,mas nesse fic acho que eu soube desenvolve-lo.( meus personagens favoritos masculinos são: Sasuke, Gaara, Shika, Shino, Kakashi, Neji e GAI E ROCK LEE)Não é necessariamente nessa ordem mas deu para OHHHHHHHHHH eu estou obcecada pelo Shino ultimamente estou que nem uma louca desvairada procurando fics dele Hentai. ( gosto de yaoi tb mas minha tara mesmo é por hentai).

Deixarei oculto NaruXTen na verdade o final que eu vou dar para os dois vai ficar subentendido e cada um que entenda a maneira que quiser.

Ehhhh ohhhhhhhh acho que o personagem mais gostoso desse capítulo nem é o Gaara tampouco o Itachi e sim o Naruto e SUA TATUAGEM HIPER MEGA GOSTOSA!XD uma pena que eu não deixei ele peladão para a galera ver a "kyuubi" em ação.

Bom espero que esse desafio você ganhe hahaha bom jaa neh kissu.

Sabaku no Y: Ahhhhhhhh tah agora saquei entendi errado haha bom próximo capítulo você vai entender os motivos da Tsunade estar "ajudando" o Gaara a ficar com a jaa neh!

Lady of Hero: Não sei quando é o seu aniversá não faço idéia se já passou ou não mais eu te dei um oneshot de presente._ Love in Love Oneshot collection – Afrodisíaco capítulo dois. _É um oneshot Gaara e Ino e está dedicado a você.( caso seu aniversário já tenha passado é um presente seu aniversário ainda não tenha acontecido é um presente adiantado ok? XD)

YOOOOOOOOOO MAIS UMA ADPTA A NARUTO E TENTEN UHHHHHHHHHHH!Hehehe Kissu jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Huki: XD ah sim eu idolatro a Sakura tenho uma estatua de quatro metros dela no meu quarto.( é segredo não conte mas é com essa estatua que eu faço macumba contra aquela coisa rosa hahahaah) nossa que piada de humor negro affff!Ahh o hentai Itachi e Ino nem ficou tão bom...ficou até curtinho e muito agressivo T.T nham bom kissus jaa neh e obrigada por comentar.

UHHHHHHH viva a PUTARIA! o/

Lua Evangeline: OH MY GOD O TAMANHO DA REVIEW O.O"

Hahahahaha realmente suas reviews acho que são sempre as maiores, são monstruosamente gigantesca!E não se preocupe quanto agradecer por não ter matado o Gaara acho que se eu desse um fim no ruivo o grupo de fãgirls dele iriam me caçar até a morte e não queremos isso certo?(pelo menos eu não quero hahaha)

Ohh Neji e Hinata finalmente vão poder ficar juntos acho eu, ainda não sei se o Hyuuga vai morrer, mas seria muito triste o bebê que a Hinata espera ficar órfão de pai. Mas bom o provável é que eu não o mate, pois eu sou uma das fãs para que os dois priminhos fiquem juntos, mas isso não quer dizer que eu ao vá machucar bastante o Neji hahahaha – risada do mal – vou me vingar pelo Hyuuga ter comido a Tenten e feito a Hina sofrer. XD

Bom tipo assim Tenten e Naruto já estão com os destinos traçados em minha mente,eles vão se encontrar e bom vou deixar o fim dos dois juntos subentendidos cada leitor entenda da maneira como acho que vai ficar mais legal assim a decepção pode ser hum...menor para ambos os lados. ( mas como fui eu que fiz o final "subentendido" serei a única que terá certeza se ele ficaram juntos ou não hahahahaha).

Aiiiiiiiiii não me lembre da tatuagem sexy do naruto que eu tenho uma hemorragia nasal.O mais gostoso desse fic não era o Gaara,não é o Itachi e sim o NARUTO!Mas poxa eu não tenho tempo para explorar a "kyuubi" em ação e pode ter certeza que deixaria todas as fãsgirls apaixonadas pelo Naruto se eu mostrasse o que ele é capaz hahahaha- risada pervertida- Ohhhhhh desculpe pelo hentai Ino e Itachi não ser muito longo e por esse capítulo ter saído uma droga mas tava total sem inspiração,rezo para que no último o negocio flua com mais Jaa neh até o próximo capítulo.

Brighit Raven: Céus você está viajando e nem mandou nosso projeto por e-mail . eu fikei esperando que nem uma vou te dar uma baita bronca senhorita Bri-chan quando XD kissu jaa neh

larissa-05: Lari-chan ressurgindo das cinzas hahahaha.Não se preocupe quanto não ter comentado nos capítulos anteriores é normal todo mundo tem contratempos de vez em o Gaara quase morto acho que foi o colapso nervosa da fãsgirls mas eu não seria louca de mata-lo e ter que sofrer a irá da mulherada bom kissus e obrigada por comentar.

Kadzinha: ¬¬ nossa você é meio louca neh?Bom abafa hoje em dia ninguém é muito normal a prova disso sou eu...e você XD im sim seria realmente bom que você sempre comentasse e ajudasse sua autora a chegar a 300 reviews – babando- meu sonhooooooooo!Que bom que gostou dos capítulos e peço desculpas por esse ter sido fraquíssimo perto dos outros.Não fale assim da Hinata ela é minha personagem favorita feminina XP e depois vem a Ino.

Bom eu não conheço afundo a história da Rin,na verdade sei muito pouco da personagem,mas se ela lembra a Sakura acho que vou deixar de gostar dela logo logo. ( por falar nisso o que ela fez com o Óbito O.o"?).Bom kissu jaa neh XD

Hyuuga Florine: O.o" o motivo da Ino dormir com o Itachi é por que ela acha que o Gaara eu disse nas notas da autora você não leu? Hahaha Jaa neh!

Yumi Shinomori Eu realmente quero que a Tenten apareça na história ela simplesmente não pode desaparecer,quero fazer uma abordagem a todos os personagens que ainda continuam vivos e tiveram uma participação mesmo que tenha sido apenas para uma transa com o neji XD. ( é isso mesmo a Tenten foi útil só para uns momentos de foda).E bom o final que eu tenho para dar ao Naruto precisa de uma imagem feminina e eu acho a Tenten perfeita.O fim deles vai ficar subentendido, cada um entenda como nem venha com "algo mirabolante" o Naruto não vai morrer,darei a ele um final feliz,pretendo pelo menos mas nunca se sabe,sou de lua.

Bom se eu te explicar o ódio que eu tenho pela Sakura vai ficar algo grande mas eu vou dizer para ficar claro minha antipática pela rosada.

**Primeiro:**A maioria das pessoas não gostam da Ino por que a acham fútil e mimada,mas mesmo a Yamanaka tendo esses defeitos ela nunca foi "traíra".A Sakura por outro lado foi uma verdadeira mau caráter,ela trocou a amizade da única pessoas que a ajudou enquanto todas a menosprezavam quando criança por causa de um garoto. ( que no caso é o Sasuke).E poxa mesmo depois da Sakura ter traído a amizade da Ino, a loira ainda ajudou aquela coisa rosa e falsa nos momentos difíceis.E depois dizem que a Ino é a verdadeira vilã,pelo amor de deus está mais do que obvio quem é a criança mimada e fútil na história e pode ter certeza que eu não to falando da Ino. ( Muitas acham que essa é a opinião de uma fã da Yamanaka mas sinto em dizer que não é por que eu detestava-a tanto quanto a Sakura passei a gostar dela agora a pouco tempo lendo fics e claro assistindo o restante de Naruto)

**Segundo**:A Sakura é uma tremenda _PAGA PAU_ do que pariu ela maltrata o Naruto mesmo ele fazendo de tudo por ela sendo que na maioria das vezes ela não merece nenhuma das boas atitudes ao Uchiha eles está pouco se fodendo para o que aquela coisa rosa pensa sente ou verdade ficou CLARO que o Sasuke gosta da Sakura SÓ como amiga.O amor que a Haruno sente pelo Uchiha não passa de uma obsessão infantil que acho que já está na hora dela se tocar. ( graças a Deus na nova temporada estava ficando mais evidente que ela gosta do Naruto e que na verdade ela não sentia tanto amor pelo Sasuke como ela lamuriava dizer.) Sou sim uma fã devota de NaruXSaku mesmo achando que o Naruto merecia coisa está longe de ser uma heroína na minha opinião.

**Terceiro:** Aquela coisa rosa é uma inútil durante todos os episódios o único que ela serviu para alguma coisa foi quando ela lutou com o minha opinião a Sakura é uma das Kunoichi mais fracotes. ( apesar de toda aquela força bruta.)Acho que quando se trata de uma luta ela ganha apenas da não sou fã da Tenten mas acho que ela sim é uma kunoichi útil,e claro até mesmo a Hinata ( que os amantes de Sakura odeiam) se mostrou mais forte e útil do que a então isso aqui está ficando realmente Muitooooooo grande XD acho melhor eu parar de despejar minha frustração em relação a Sakura,creio que você já compreendeu meu ódio por fic eu realmente só coloquei ela e o Sasuke como casal por FALTA de opção pois eu ODEIO os dois juntos.

Ahhhhhhhh sim o Itachi tem um ponto fraco afinal ele vai morrer, mas ele realmente foi o "apocalipse" nesse fic kissu jaa neh!

:XD ahhhhhh o importante é que pelo menos em um dos capítulos você comentou certo?Hahahahaha fico honrada em saber que você acha meu fic viciante, pois levo dias para escrever cada capítulo às vezes chego a obrigada pelos elogios e bom vamos aguardar o finao o próximo capítulo é o ú neh!

Hyuuga Mitha: Vai dizer que você não imaginou o Naruto peladão com aquela tatuagem gostosa estampada em no corpinho malhado e suado dele? – hemorragia nasal – pois eu imagino nossaaaaaaaaaaa e minha opinião ainda o Naruto é o mais irresistível se eu tivesse tempo de mostrar a "kyuubi" em ação a galera concerteza iria ter um orgamos de Naruto hahhahaha. Nossa realmente TÔ PERVA!

O Sasuke morreu nesse fic eu queria que ele tivesse um fim ( pois ele não estava me agradando) e bom o Kakashi merecesse ser feliz e a Rin pode ajudar nesse sabe dessa vez você ganhe o oneshot hohohoh.

FallenMary:Hahahaha sim o capítulo anterior foi de mais e dramático e nossa fiquei decepcionada que a qualidade tenha caído justo no penú mas tava sem inspiração para escrever então acabou saindo isso. T.T promete que tentarei dar meu melhor no último para compensar.

Se o Neji não morrer ele será papai o/ não vai ser meigo?Temos que rezar agora para ele ficar inteiro até lá.

Ehhhhh ohhhhhhhhh é claro que o Kakashi está vivo eu não mataria ele principalmente por que o Hatake é meu xodó nesse fic hahahaha XD.

Eu farei um especial no último capítulo dos oscar e pode ter certeza que o Itachi ganhara como vilão hahahahah!Pois ele foi o próprio apocalipse nesse fic.

Sim farei outros fics com a Ino um deles já está com o primeiro capítulo digitado mas bom como é um fic de parceria tenho que esperar a outra autora chegar de viajem para que eu kissu jaa neh.

Nylleve Cullen: ERO-ONIIIIIIIII! Hohohoh demorou mais finalmente apareceu... XD viu você estava perdendo muito hentai não lendo esse fic hahahahaha.

Acho que as partes mais bonitas foram NejiXHina hohoho os dois juntos botaram a galera para chorar desde o início incluindo a autora,( foi as história de amor mais bonita,emocionante e romântica na minha opinião...mas como NejiXHina são meu segundo shipper favorito é para desconfiar hahaha XD nhammmm)

¬¬" hum eu sabia que a parte do hentai seria a que você mais ia gostar...céus seu nível de depravação a cada dia cresce mais creio que isso já é um caso de internamento.Tó falando vou te internar em uma clinica para tarados compulsivos XD ahahahah ( PERVAS RULES).Espero que esse CHOCADA que mencionou seja o mesmo que hemorragias nasais hahaha.

Nhammmmm _gaa.__**LOVE**__.ino _é um casal viciante basta ler fics bons dos dois e ultimamente o fanfic net está repleto hahah uma infestação,superou vou ser sincera ultimamente estou obcecada por kissus jaa neh!( poxa você pulou a morte da Sakura? O.o" pensei que ia gostar)

tamy11:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ta-chan huhuhu fico feliz que esteja gostando desse fic,e peço desculpa pelo péssimo conteúdo desse capítulo estava sem inspiração mais prometo que o próximo vai ser de jaa neh!

: Yoooooo huhu capítulo final espero que não te decepcione e que você se apaixone de vez pelo fic que foi meu primeiro GaaraXIno.( na qual não imaginei que faria tanto sucesso hohoho)Bom kissus jaa neh.


	14. O trono e a coroa

_"Pode parecer melodramático demais, ou um tanto quanto sonhador._  
_ Mas acredite, não é._  
_ Um dia, aparece a pessoa certa._  
_ Tomara que você não a deixe passar, sem ao menos conhecê-la._  
_ E que conhecendo-a, não espante-a para longe de ti._  
_ Porque ainda que o mundo seja contra,_  
_ Ainda que não seja quem você sempre sonhou,_  
_ Ainda que tentes com todas as forças esconder._  
_ No fundo da alma, sempre saberás.._  
_ De uma maneira simples, humilde e estrondosamente gritante.._  
_ Que nada consegue explicar, e só o coração é capaz de provar.._

_ É ela."_

_(Sayuri Kawamura)  
_

**_X_**

**A princesinha**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo XVI – **O trono e a coroa

Não era um mero sonho, Gaara realmente estava ali beijando Ino como se séculos os tivessem separados, abraçando-a protetoramente não deixando assim brecha para que a tomassem novamente de seus braços. Era muito bom estarem juntos outra vez, o sentimento transpassava a idéia de que haviam recuperado um pedaço do coração. Cessaram o beijo, entretanto não se separaram. As frontes encostadas uma na outra, respirações pesadas e os orbes fechados. Sentiam apenas o calor e o cheiro que emanavam.

Ino tinha medo de abrir os olhos e constatar que aquele que a tocava era Itachi. Tantas vezes ela se iludira imaginando ser Gaara que a beijava, entretanto quando se dava conta não era os cabeços ruivos que acariciava e sim fios negros. Seria uma facada novamente constatar que não era um belo par de olhos verdes que a admirava, mas orbes negros.

_-Olhe para mim!-_ ordenou o assassino Sabaku com o costumeiro timbre de voz indiferente, porém seus gestos o denunciavam. Ele acariciava a face da loira afetuosamente deixando evidente a falta que a Yamanaka havia feito em sua vida durante os dois tortuosos longos meses.

Relutante Ino obedeceu, lentamente abriu os olhos e visualizou exatamente o perfil masculino que desejava. As lágrimas novamente vieram com força encharcando-lhe o rebento. Os lábios tremeram e um soluço emocionado lhe escapou. Jogou-se nos braços do ruivo, as mãos passaram em volta do pescoço masculino e a loira afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Gaara absorvendo novamente o gostoso aroma que ele exalava.

_-Eu pensei que tivesse morrido._ - o choro era alto, ela não se importava em parecer uma criança chorona. Havia derramado tantas lágrimas de dor nos últimos dias que aquelas lágrimas de felicidade também mereciam serem expostas. - _Eu te amo tanto!Senti muito sua falta, achei que fosse morrer de saudades._

Ouvir aquelas palavras vindo de Ino era reconfortante, notar que ela havia sentido tanta falta dele não o fazia parecer um idiota apaixonado que quase morreu de saudades, pois por mais que ele nunca admitisse muitas vezes se sentia sufocado diante da falta que a Yamanaka lhe fazia. Ino havia se tornado um fator primordial para que ele tivesse animo para enxergar o sol ou as estrelas, nada era bonito se a loira não fizesse parte de seu mundo.

_-Pensei que havia se esquecido de mim, afinal você casou com outro homem. _-o ruivo não conseguiu esconder o ressentimento perante o casório, por mais que tentasse engolir a seco aquele fato.

_-Eu pensei que você havia morrido. -_ Ino se afastou de Gaara alguns centímetros e então o olhou ainda tentando acreditar que era realmente o amado em sua frente. Adquirindo um semblante irritado a loira formulou algumas perguntas deixando que as lágrimas temporariamente cessassem - Onde_ você estava?Por que não me procurou?_

_-Não sei se você se lembra, mas atiraram em mim_. - Gaara soou um tanto ríspido, no entanto ao perceber que estava sendo amistoso com a Yamanaka tratou de controlar o timbre de voz antes que aquele primeiro encontro resultasse em uma briga e não era o que ele desejava no momento. – _Eu permaneci três dias em coma e precisei de quase dois meses para me recuperar. Fiquei sabendo que você casou com o Itachi, por um momento pensei que tivesse me descartado de sua vida._

Não iria discutir com Gaara, estava feliz por demasiado em saber que ele estava vivo para começar uma discussão com o ruivo. Além de tudo aquela maneira azeda que o assassino Sabaku cuspia as palavras era resultante apenas do ciúme que nutria e Ino sabia perfeitamente disso, já que o nome Itachi fora proferido com tanta animosidade pelo ruivo.

O Sabaku simplesmente não se conformada que a única mulher que chegara a amar na vida estava casada com outro homem, e pior não pudera impedir aquele maldito matrimônio. Odiava Itachi por muitos motivos e um deles era ter tocado em Ino. Desconfiava que houvessem tido muito mais na relação dos dois do que apenas um mero casório. A imagem de outro homem tocando a Yamanaka fazia com que tendências sádicas lhe corressem pelas veias. Matar Itachi era muito mais do que uma vingança, incluía também limpar seu orgulho masculino.

_-Eu não me esqueci de você nem por um segundo se quer. -_A loira beijou delicadamente o queixo do ruivo notando a respiração dele bater contra o seu rosto em um suspiro mais pesado ao sentir o ósculo.

Era realmente um tolo apaixonado, pois aquelas meras palavras foram suficientes para amenizar a barreira de "gelo" que ele se cobrira devido ao ciúme e até mesmo a angustia de que talvez Ino tivesse se esquecido por completo dos momentos que passara com ele.

Teria muito tempo para cobri-la de beijos e perguntar o que acontecera durante aqueles dois meses - os detalhes sórdidos o assassino Sabaku dispensava. - contudo antes precisava eliminar de uma vez por todas Itachi e tirar Ino de perto do líder da Yakuza, para que ela não sofresse as conseqüências do atentado.

Olhando desconfiado para os lados Gaara averiguava se havia algum segurança de Ino por perto. Kankurou esperava-os na rua aos fundos do cemitério em um carro preto de vidro fume, o plano era "raptarem" a Yamanaka e escondê-la até que o ataque à mansão Uchiha fosse concluído. O problema era passarem pelos homens que escoltava a loira sem que um tiroteio iniciasse envolvendo Ino.

_-Quantos seguranças vieram com você?-_o ruivo levou uma das mãos à cintura tirando uma pistola.

_-Quatro!- _A loira arregalou os orbes azuis, relutante tentou perguntar_ – Mas o que..._

_-Você vai embora comigo._

Dito aquelas palavras, Gaara puxou Ino pelas mãos levando-a até os fundos da necrópole. Pararam em frente ao extenso muro amarelado, o assassino Sabaku assobiou três vezes e minutos depois o semblante sonolento de Shikamaru apareceu sobre o muro bocejando.

_-Yoo que modo mais problemático de fugir. - _disse Shikamaru subindo sobre o muro e esticando os braços em direção a Ino como se aquele gesto indicasse exatamente a missão dele.

_-Shika?-_A última pessoa que a loira imaginava ver naquele momento era Shikamaru, achava que o homem de confiança de Tagushi havia morrido junto com o patrão, contudo não era exatamente isso que havia acontecido. - _Não importa para onde eu vá, Itachi vai me caçar!_

_-Ele não vai ter oportunidade de te tocar mais depois dessa noite. - _o ruivo pegou a loira pela cintura erguendo-a para que Shikamaru a alcançasse. Ino soltou um gritinho em protesto, mas logo em seguida esticou os braços em direção ao homem sobre o muro.

_-Por quê?-_ perguntou curiosa. A sensação de que uma carnificina aconteceria naquela noite não lhe saía da mente.

_-Eu te explico depois._ - Gaara olhava a loira sobre o muro, era visível o semblante confuso da moça. Virando-se para Shikamaru o ruivo voltou a falar. – _Leve Ino até o carro, estarei lá em alguns minutos._

O ruivo carregou a pistola com uma grande quantidade de balas. Iria fazer à limpa, matar os seguranças de Ino seria uma forma de atrasar que a notícia do desaparecimento da loira chegasse com antecedência aos ouvidos do Uchiha.

_-Gaara a onde vai? - _chamou a loira chorosa_ - Por favor, não faça nada que vá colocar em perigo sua vida. Eu não agüentaria te perder de novo._

_-Eu te vejo daqui a pouco não se preocupe. –_ apesar das palavras reconfortantes ele não a olhava. O ruivo não queria que a Yamanaka visse o brilho assassino em seus olhos e notasse que ele não era uma espécie inofensiva.

_-Vamos Ino!-_ Shikamaru se pronunciou puxando a loira para baixo deixando que assim seus corpos deslizassem para o outro lado do muro.

Após a imagem de Shikamaru e Ino ter desaparecido por completo Gaara deixou que um sorriso sádico fosse esboçado. Sentia o sangue ferver toda vez que estava preste a matar. Fazia parte de seu extinto sanguinário essa tendência à carnificina, esse fator foi o que fez jus ao título de melhor assassino de todo Japão. A Yamanaka não precisava ver, muito menos descobrir, esse lado sombrio dele que tinha prazer em contemplar sangue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O caminho fora feito em total silêncio. Shikamaru dormia com a cabeça encostada no vidro. Kankurou dirigia, hora ou hora olhava pelo retrovisor a imagem dos outros dois no banco de trás. Gaara continha o smoking preto respingado de sangue, Ino olhava com certo desconforto para a vestimenta manchada do ruivo. Ela sabia que ele havia matado os seguranças que a acompanhava, ouviu o barulho de tiros só não pode visualizar a cena.

O carro parou em frente a um hotel, o local podia ser descrito como um típico ambiente popular. Do carro apenas Gaara e Ino haviam descido. Antes de puxá-la albergue adentro o ruivo disse frígido ao irmão "Apareça daqui novamente em uma hora e não se atrase.".

Ino fora levada a um dos quartos composto por uma cama de casal forrada com um desbotado lençol azul e uma mesinha de cabeceira. A direita próxima à janela de cortinas brancas havia um banheiro com um chuveiro fechado por uma cortina azul transparente. Apesar de não ser um ambiente de luxo o local era limpo e aconchegante.

Deixou-se sentar na cama e olhou para Gaara esperando que ele lhe explicasse o motivo pela qual estavam ali. Ino tinha medo da reação de Itachi caso soubesse que ela estava com o assassino Sabaku, que por sinal estava vivo, diferente da idéia que o líder da Yakuza tinha a respeito sobre o paradeiro do ruivo.

_-Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?_

_-Depois! Temos apenas uma hora até o Kankurou chegar. - _Gaara começou a se despir jogando as roupas no chão e avançando em direção a Ino que o olhava abismada.

Sem camisa apenas com a calça aberta o ruivo acomodou-se sobre o corpo feminino deitando-o na cama. As mãos masculinas deslizaram pelas macias coxas adentrando por debaixo do vestido. Um gemido baixinho e excitado foi exclamado pela loira.

Como Ino sentira falta daquele toque, o cheiro de Gaara era único e a embevecia com facilidade. Beijaram-se de uma maneira desesperada que chegava a ser até mesmo agressiva, tentavam sorver o máximo que conseguiam da saliva um do outro reconhecendo o gosto que cada um tinha nos lábios.

_-Céus como senti sua falta._ - Ino praticamente gritou aquelas palavras quando as mãos do ruivo enroscaram em sua calcinha puxando-a para baixo. Ainda se encontrava vestida, no entanto Gaara já estava cuidando para que fosse despida por completo.

Ele não respondeu diante das palavras de saudades que a loira transmitia. Estava ocupado degustando o sabor da pele branca e macia passando a língua lentamente sobre a tez da Yamanaka.

Apenas os gemidos eram proferidos. Ino sem qualquer pudor deixava que sua voz em sons de prazer ecoasse pelo recinto. Agarrava-se contra o corpo do ruivo sentindo os movimentos que ele fazia sobre seu corpo possuindo-a com ânsia e paixão. Gaara suspirava de maneira alterada e procurava pelos lábios da loira com freqüência arrebatado em beijos molhados e sôfregos. Faziam amor com satisfação e ardor, tentavam suprir a saudades de meses sem o toque e a presença do outro. O momento de sexo durou minutos, o sentimento, porém parecia não acabar. Uma, duas, três perderam as contas de quantas vezes haviam se amado durante aquela uma hora que passou mais de pressa do que notaram.

O corpo exausto e suado de Gaara caiu sobre o de Ino que se encontrava nas mesmas condições. As gotículas de suor fluíam de uma tez para a outra, o calor que emanavam de suas peles era muito mais do que carnal, continha sentimentos que eram expressos com beijos e no caso da Yamanaka desconexas declarações de amor. Ela não precisava ouvir afirmações de que ele a amava, sabia disso pela maneira que o ruivo reagia diante dela. Homens do tipo de Gaara não diziam abertamente sobre seus sentimentos simplesmente demonstravam da única maneira que conseguiam através do contato corporal.

O celular dentro das roupas do assassino Sabaku no chão tocou. Se dependesse da vontade do ruivo deixaria aquela porcaria tocar e ficaria ali sobre Ino acariciando-a, entretanto tinha um dever e para que a Yamanaka continuasse em seus braços teria que cumpri-lo. Á contra gosto se levantou, andou nu até o palitó e de dentro do bolso interno tirou o aparelho telefônico.

_-Você é mesmo inconveniente. - _disse o ruivo para a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

**-"Ueee foi você que me mandou aparecer depois de uma hora. Não sei se reparou, mas o tempo acabou. "- **disse Kankurou do outro lado da linha se mostrando ofendido com a maneira grosseira que o irmão caçula o tratava.

_-Espere alguns minutos, vou me vestir e desço._

**-"Hum estava pelado. O que estava fazendo hein safado?"**_-_ o timbre malicioso que Kankurou comentou a última frase apenas arrancou um rosnado de Gaara e fez com que o ruivo desligasse o telefone na cara do irmão.

O assassino Sabaku jogou o aparelho celular sobre a cama e procurou o resto da vestimenta pelo quarto. Ino o olhava na expectativa de que Gaara lhe desse uma explicação. Desde a hora que haviam se encontrado tudo estava muito vago e o ruivo não parecia tão animado em lhe aclarar os acontecimentos que estavam prestes a se realizarem.

_-Eu realmente quero saber o que está acontecendo. _- Ino sentou-se na cama puxando o lençol contra o próprio corpo escondendo parcialmente a nudez.

_-Vamos invadir a mansão Uchiha essa noite e matar Itachi. - _enquanto proferia aquelas palavras no costumeiro timbre indiferente, vestia-se apressado, faltando naquele momento apenas abotoar a camisa branca que ficava por de baixo do palitó. - _Os Uzumaki e Hyuuga fizeram uma aliança, o objetivo é unicamente matar o atual líder da Yakuza. Vai ser uma chacina, todos que estiverem dentro da mansão vão morrer, inclusive você se estiver lá._

Não era surpresa que uma matança estivesse preste a acontecer, contudo Ino não pode deixar de arregalar os orbes azuis em um gesto assustado pensando que talvez naquela noite seu adágio de morte pudesse ser sentenciado caso Gaara não a tivesse levado para um lugar seguro. Involuntariamente colocou as mãos sobre o ventre. Se morresse a criança que estava em seu ventre se expiraria junto com sua vida, por mais cedo que fosse já possuía certo extinto maternal e a última pessoa que queria ver atingida por aquela guerra de poder da Yakuza era seu bebê.

Precisava dar aquela notícia ao assassino Sabaku, imaginava as hipóteses de reação que ele teria ao ouvir o apontamento. Seria um verdadeiro choque e o provável é que a reação dele não fosse das mais passivas.

_-Gaara precisamos conversar_. -pronunciou-se a loira admirando o ruivo colocar a pistola na cintura.

_-Agora não, preciso ir! A essa altura os Hyuuga já estão preparando a força de fogo. - _o timbre seco que ele usava denunciava perfeitamente que Gaara não queria ser contrariado no momento, porém o que ela tinha para dizer não podia simplesmente esperar, se ele não queria ouvi-la por bem teria que escutar aquela notícia da maneira mais direta e esculachada.

_-Eu estou grávida!_

Gaara desviou a atenção do cartucho de balas que colocava no bolso do palitó para admirar Ino. O silêncio incomodo os afundou, cada qual em seus pensamentos. A Yamanaka gritava internamente para que ele reagisse e não ficasse simplesmente parado com a mesma expressão indolente que sempre mantinha. O assassino Sabaku assimilava o que lhe fora dito, a palavra _GRÁVIDA_ ecoava em sua cabeça estapeando-o por dentro independente de seu semblante continuar impassível.

_-Esse bebê..._

_-Não é seu! - _disse Ino o cortado. Estava nervosa, apenas naquele momento percebia sua condição. Estava prenha, o filho que esperava não era do homem que amava e pior, o ruivo não era uma das pessoas mais compreensivas. – _Minha gestação é apenas de três semanas._

Estava mais do que confirmado que Ino havia tido relações com Itachi. Não era apenas uma mera desconfiança era um fato e depois daquele relato estava claro que SUA mulher havia sido tocada por outro homem. Gaara deixou que seu corpo despencasse sobre a cama. Sentou-se deixando que os cotovelos se apoiassem sobre as pernas e o rosto se escondesse entre as mãos. Pensava e nenhum de seus pensamentos eram agradáveis tão pouco compreensivos. E se mandasse Ino abortar? Se sugerisse uma atrocidade daquela para a loira o mais provável é que ela passasse a odiá-lo. A Yamanaka não parecia ser o tipo de mulher abortaria.

O celular tocou mais uma vez e a única reação do ruivo foi soltar um palavrão e jogar o celular contra a parede, apesar disso o telefone continuava inteiro e a tocar. Ino se encolheu na cama diante da agressividade que Gaara demonstrava. Embora o ruivo estivesse irritado, a frustração ele depositava xingando Itachi e até mesmo Kankurou que continuava a ligar fazendo com que a música do celular interrompesse sua trilha de pensamentos. Andava de um lado para o outro, suspiros aborrecidos lhe escapavam das narinas, os dedos passavam nervosamente pelos cabelos.

_-Merda...merda...desgraçado além de tocar na minha mulher aquele maldito a deixou grávida MAS QUE PORRA!- _o assassino Sabaku não direcionava aquelas palavras á Ino, o ruivo no momento conversava com ele mesmo.

Estava frustrado para não se dizer decepcionado. Não esperava encontrar a Yamanaka grávida, muito menos de outro homem. Tinha que fazer uma escolha e havia apenas duas alternativas. Primeira: Não aceitar aquele filho que Ino gerava, todavia aquela opção resultaria perdê-la. Segunda: Aceitar o bebê mesmo não sendo seu filho, essa escolha lhe deixaria junto à loira, entretanto teria que conviver com o filho de Itachi deixando assim que o Uchiha fosse para sempre uma sombra inesquecível em suas vidas.

_-Gaara?- _chamou-o a Yamanaka mansamente. Os olhos verdes pousaram sobre ela, o mesmo brilho frio que o tornava tão alegórico. Ela não sabia o que ele pensava apenas imaginava_. –Eu quero esse filho!Não me peça para abortar._

Ino parecia adivinhar as idéias cretinas que por alguns minutos passaram pela cabeça do assassino Sabaku. Para ele matar aquela criança não fazia diferença, afinal já tinha matado muitos, inclusive crianças. Não era um passado na qual se orgulhava, mas também não escondia. Pensava que um a mais ou a menos não faria qualquer altercação. Necessitava pensar mais um pouco para não se arrepender da decisão que tomaria, seu futuro com Ino estava em jogo e dependia unicamente de sua escolha.

_-Fique aqui e não abra a porta para ninguém mesmo que essa pessoa diga que tem notícias sobre mim_. – ordenou o ruivo fazendo questão de lembrá-la do ocorrido na Jamaica com Kabuto diante da ingenuidade dela em acreditar em notícias falsas. -_Voltarei amanhã de manhã provavelmente, até lá obedeça minhas ordens para que uma desgraça não aconteça._

Gaara andou até a porta, sua mão esquerda rodou a maçaneta, entretanto seu corpo não saiu do recinto quando a voz feminina o chamou perguntando chorosa.

_-Vai me deixar por eu estar grávida de Itachi?_

_-Conversamos sobre isso quando eu voltar. - _disse apático saindo do quarto do hotel sem olhar para trás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naquela manhã se perguntasse a Neji como ele se sentia diante do ataque que fariam à mansão Uchiha provavelmente sua resposta seria _seguro. _Agora, porém após a ligação de Hinata e a notícia de que seria pai tudo mudava. Nada mais era preto no branco, tudo tinha cor. Estava com _medo, _seu temor era de morrer e perder tudo o que estava aos poucos construindo: Uma família. Desejava ver a barriga de Hinata crescer, ver seu filho(a) pronunciar a palavra papai, acompanhar seu crescimento. Eram pensamentos e almejos sentimentais de mais para alguém tão frio como o líder Hyuuga,contudo assim como todos, Neji era humano e possuía sentimentos. Por mais difícil que fosse NÃO podia morrer,havia muito ainda o que viver e construir.

-_Está com medo?-_ Hiashi apareceu no depósito da mansão Hyuuga na qual Neji e Temari compenetrados distribuíam a munição aos subordinados que participariam do massacre.

_-Pela primeira vez estou. -_Neji respondeu sincero.

_-Filhos despertam nossos temores e nos fazem ter medo por nossas vidas mesmo muitas vezes elas não valendo nada. _-Hiashi colocou uma das mãos sobre os ombros do sobrinho e disse com um fraco sorriso tentando encoraja-lo. -_Sobreviva pela família que está preste a formar._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Três furgões cada qual com quinze homens armado dos pés a cabeça, um discreto veículo preto transportava os Hokage exceto a chefa que se encontrava na limusine junto com o líder Uzumaki.

Naruto estava absorto em lembrança antigas e mórbidas, os gritos de sua mãe ecoavam em sua cabeça e a imagem de Itachi a surrando estava gravado nitidamente em sua memória. Vingança era apenas nisso que o loiro pensava desde o fatídico dia que a _Kyuubi _fora sobreposta a uma carnificina. As balas em sua pistola estavam guardadas para serem disparadas contra um único homem, entraria na mansão e atiraria apenas quando necessário, todavia se tratando de Itachi não se controlaria.

Tsunade que se encontrava distante olhando para o lado de fora da janela. Assim como o patrão estava perdida em pensamentos ligadas ao passado. Lembrava-se de seu amor não vencido, recordava-se perfeitamente de que uma "vassala" não era digna de alguém da "nobreza". De alguma forma sua história de amor se assemelhava com a de Gaara e Ino, mas infelizmente para ela não teve um final feliz e por isso desejava que aqueles dois pudessem compartilhar de um destino diferente na qual fora subjugada.

_-Pensando nele Tsunade?-_perguntou Naruto decidindo por iniciar uma conversa.

_-Eu sempre penso em Jiraiya desde o dia em que ele morreu. –_ a mulher mais velha esboçou um sorriso melancólico sem desviar o olhar da rua que passava rapidamente por seus olhos devido ao movimento do carro. - _Na época a família Uzumaki foi contra meu relacionamento com ele, pior fizeram questão de me mandar em uma missão para bem longe onde não pudéssemos nos encontrar._

_-A primeira pessoa que ele chamou quando estava morrendo foi você se é que saber disso a anima._

_-Saber disso não vai trazê-lo de volta. - _a seqüestradora encostou as costas no banco e jogou a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados e a imagem do ex-líder Uzumaki nítida em sua mente.

_-Pode não trazê-lo de volta, mas deixa claro que ele nunca te esqueceu._

Tsunade apreciou Naruto que esboçava um sorriso maroto reconfortante. Aquele rapaz tinha um coração bom, não era o perfil de um líder da máfia. Era isso que a líder dos Hokage pensava. Se existia alguém que merecia sobreviver esse alguém era Naruto e ela lutaria para que no final daquela sangrenta batalha o líder Uzumaki estivesse vivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi admirava as nuvens brancas sobrepostas no céu azul, seus olhos às vezes miravam à asa do avião acompanhando o movimento quase imperceptível que realizava. Pensava que talvez tivesse sido um erro ter permitido que _aquela mulher_ adentrasse sua obscura vida.

Não desejava a Rin o mesmo destino que Anko havia tido. Não agüentaria outra perda, ser castigado agressivamente por Deus daquela maneira seria uma crueldade divina, porém era uma hipótese sensata e que poderia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ao lado do líder Hatake estava Gai, este relatava dramaticamente todos os últimos acontecimentos envolvendo a Yakuza na ausência de Kakashi. Nos acentos traseiros Rin e Rock Lee estavam concentrados em uma animadora conversa sobre os dez melhores lugares para se comer _sashimi _no Japão.

_-Eu devia ter imaginado que aquele bastardo iria roubar toda a fortuna Yamanaka além de subjugar o conselho mafioso a aceitar a soberania dele na Yakuza._

_- Uma mente propensa ao mal e muito ardilosa. Itachi poderia ganhar um Oscar como reencarnação do próprio demo não acha?- _brincou Gai fazendo uma careta digna de filme de terror.

_-Não é hora para piadas. - _Kakashi suspirou cansado. As queimaduras ardiam, provavelmente era hora de trocar as bandagens. – _Estou preocupado, talvez tenha sido um erro eu ter trazido-a. - _mencionou discretamente sobre a presença da enfermeira.

_-Está na hora de você esquecer Anko, vire a página VIVA NOVAMENTE O FOGO DA PAIXÃO. - _Gai praticamente gritou as últimas palavras fazendo com que metade do avião os olhasse. Kakashi afundou-se na poltrona tentando se esconder envergonhado pelos olhares dirigidos a si.

_-Fale baixo Gai!-_ o líder Hatake chamou a atenção do homem de cabelos tigelinhas ao seu lado que agora recitava um poema retratando o amor.

_-Ele não é um gênio senhorita Rin?- _disse Lee emocionado apontando para Gai. -_Uma inspiração ao romantismo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A imensidão densa da noite era apenas quebrada pela majestosa lua rubra. Naquele crepúsculo a grande bola luminosa no céu possuía um brilho avermelhado como se anunciasse o presságio de que naquela noite sangue seria derramado. Não havia estrelas, apenas a lua e grandes nuvens cinzas que deixavam o cenário funesto.

As luzes na mansão Uchiha ainda não haviam se apagado e o movimento dentro da casa era grande. A maioria dos empregados haviam sido reunidos na sala, mantinham a cabeça baixa e não se atreviam a olhar para o patrão que possuía os costumeiros olhos negros com uma tonalidade rubra exatamente igual à lua. O asco visível em sua expressão, à forma compulsiva na qual fumava os cigarros de menta havia deixado o cheiro adocicado impregnado por toda a casa. Gritava exasperado como se os empregados fossem culpados pelo sumiço de Ino.

_-Enquanto minha mulher não aparecer ninguém vai dormir nessa casa. -_as palavras foram cuspidas com ira.

Fazia horas que a Yamanaka havia saído e simplesmente não havia voltado. Muitas hipóteses passavam pela cabeça do líder da Yakuza, desde Ino ter fugido ou até mesmo ter sido raptada por um de seus inimigos. A última alternativa, contudo era a que o atormentava, pois caso a loira tivesse fugido os seguranças voltariam para avisá-lo e até agora nem mesmo sinal de vida eles haviam dado.

Itachi estava tão transtornado que nem ao menos havia reparado no reboliço que acontecia no terreno da mansão. Aos poucos a morada era invadida, por frente e por trás. A esquadrilha comandada pelos Uzumaki sorrateiramente adentravam o local por trás, Tsunade já entrava na casa junto aos Hokage por uma janela de um dos quartos. A esquadrilha comandada pelos Hyuuga iniciaram um ataque mais evidente querendo chamar a atenção da proteção de Itachi deixando assim que os aliados adentrassem por trás sem serem descobertos.

Os poucos seguranças e cães de guarda que estavam cuidando da proteção em frente à mansão um a um eram eliminados e a maior parte das balas que os atingiam eram da metralhadora russa que Temari disparava sem dó nem piedade.

Os empregados que nem ao menos sabiam pegar em uma arma gritaram aterrorizados quando o barulho de tiros soou alto em uma predição de morte. Os poucos empregados que haviam sobrevivido a chacina de meses atrás quando o líder da casa era Sasuke rezavam para que novamente conseguissem sobreviver aquele momento de tortura. Escondiam-se correndo de um lado para a outro da mansão em busca de sobrevivência.O seguranças dentro da mansão ocupavam-se em escoltar Itachi até um local seguro. Homens de "guerra" que o chefão da Yakuza controlava saíam de todos os cantos da casa para os jardins em ajuda aos que lá eram massacrados.

A guerra enfim havia explodido e prometia ser devastadora. Sangue respingado sobre a grama verde, gritos agonizados de ambos os lados, corpos caídos sobre o chão, feridos estertorando perante a dor, disparo e mais disparos buscando alvos. Não havia vítimas tão pouco culpados, se você se propunha a viver na Yakuza sendo um mero empregado ou um poderoso chefão seu destino poderia ser a morte.

Era algo normal e freqüente naquele meio,aqueles indivíduos que carregavam metralhadores, pistolas e bombas de gás estavam tão acostumados a matar que naquela altura da vida não faziam a menor diferença tirar a vida de alguém.Não pensavam se sua presa tinha esposa ou filhos simplesmente eliminava-os como se não passassem de pragas indesejáveis.

Doze, treze, quatorze perdeu as contas das pessoas que já havia matado. Neji apenas atirava tentando permanecer vivo. Adentrou a mansão, correu pela extensa sala em busca de seu verdadeiro alvo. Ao seu lado, Gaara cobria-lhe a retaguarda, se o assassino Sabaku não estivesse ao seu lado talvez o homem de olhos perolados tivesse sido atingido e não passasse de mais um cadáver caído sobre o amontoado de corpos em meio às poças de sangue que se formavam no chão.

O Hyuuga assustou-se ao ouvir um grito feminino desesperado vindo do andar de cima, provavelmente deveria ser uma empregada sendo estuprada. Não gostava daquele método, fazia-o lembrar que Hinata havia sofrido um mesmo episódio de tortura. Desde aquele dia havia proibido seus capangas de violentar qualquer mulher que fosse, mesmo as inimigas, no entanto o pacóvio que cometia aquele crime poderia ser muito bem da quadrilha dos Uzumaki e Neji não tinha tempo para averiguar. O tempo corria e precisava andar de pressa antes que Itachi fugisse.

_-MERDA!Neji eu não o encontrei no andar de cima_. – Naruto tinha o rosto sujo parcialmente de sangue, um pequeno corte em sua testa mostrava que ele não sairia ileso após o massacre. O líder Uzumaki estava frustrado e parecia fora de si diante da frustração de não encontrarem o Uchiha. -_Talvez ele tenha fugido!_

_-O cheiro de menta ainda está forte, ele não deve ter ido muito longe. Mande os Hokage para o sótão e porão, Itachi pode estar escondido em algum desses lugares._

Conversavam aos gritos ou suas vozes seriam abafadas pelos barulhos dos tiros que em nenhum momento havia cessado. Naruto desapareceu escada acima em procura de seus subordinados para averiguarem os locais que o Hyuuga havia sugerido. Neji ameaçou dar mais um passo, entretanto foi parado quando uma dor aguda lhe atingiu a coxa esquerda devido à bala de cobre que perfurara sua pele. O sangue lhe manchava a vestimenta e saía ferozmente de seu corpo. No mesmo momento que o patrão foi ferido Gaara procurou o autor do disparo encontrando-o próximo a porta. O inimigo não teve chance de atirar novamente, em segundos o ruivo apertou o gatilho fuzilando o oponente com mais de quinze tiros.

_-Gaara.-_ chamou Neji pelo subordinado enquanto sentava-se a beira da escada pressionando o machucado .- _Procure Itachi ou ele vai acabar fugindo._

_-Se eu me separar do senhor provavelmente vai morrer. - _disse o ruivo sensato.

_-Eu não te pago para me contestar e sim para me obedecer. - _a voz que o Hyuuga usava era ríspida indicando que não perdoaria se o subordinado novamente o contrapuser-se.

Gaara não contestou por uma segunda vez, virou-se de costas para o patrão carregou novamente à metralhadora e correu adentro em busca de Itachi.

O líder Hyuuga encostou a cabeça no corrimão da escada, olhou a mão pálida agora suja pelo líquido viscoso e vermelho. Desejou que toda aquela porcaria acabasse logo e que se fosse morrer, pelo menos poderia ser algo rápido, assim não teria tempo de pensar em como teria sido feliz ao lado de Hinata e do bebê que ela gerava.

Dois homens inimigos adentraram a sala, olharam-no diabolicamente, apontaram as pistolas prontas para dispararem, Neji fechou os olhos e esperou ser atingido. **BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. **O barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos, todavia não sentia dor ou o ar lhe faltava, nem ao menos parecia ter sido atingido.

_-Você às vezes me dá medo Temari _- disse Shikamaru vendo à "namorada" pisotear os homens que ela havia matado. - _Que mulher mais_ _problemática_.

_-Shikamaru cala boca e vai ajudar o Neji. Se você tem preguiça de atirar alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo_. -Temari ordenou ríspida ao "namorado".

O Hyuuga abriu os olhos notando Shikamaru se aproximar ajudando-o a se levantar da escada enquanto a assassina Sabaku continuava a atirar nos oponentes que surgiam.

_- Idiotas eu estou no meio de uma discussão de casal e esses infelizes tem a audácia de me atrapalharem._

_-Vou te levar para um lugar seguro antes que essa problemática resolva atirar na gente também. - _disse Shikamaru baixinho para Neji que tentava entender. Como aqueles dois conseguiam discutir em um momento crítico como aquele?Sem dúvida o preguiçoso Nara e a estressada Sabaku eram um casal muito estranho.

_-Eu ouvi isso seu bunda mole!-_comentou Temari rispidamente olhando ameaçadora para Shikamaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I could be mean**

_(Eu__ poderia ser mesquinho)_

**I could be angry**_  
(Eu poderia ser furioso)_

**You know I could be just like you**_  
(Você sabe que eu poderia ser justamente como você)_

Uma solitária gota de suor lhe escorria na lateral direita da face.A respiração alterada e as mãos suadas seguravam firme a arma. Atento a cada recinto pronto para atirar,seus olhos furiosos buscavam aquele que havia tocado em Ino.

Mataria Itachi lentamente,queria causar dor, angústia, sofrimento e humilhação no líder da Yakuza. Trucidaria o bastardo Uchiha até que sua tez perdesse a cor, faria-o sentir na pele toda a raiva que nutria pela sua repugnante pessoa.

Gaara tentava farejar sua presa,seguia o odor adocicado do cigarro de menta. A cada passo parecia mais forte, assim como a penumbra da casa era cada vez mais obscura. Um ambiente digno para um crime. Mandaria Itachi para o inferno com as próprias mãos.

A última porta ao fim do quarto corredor estava entrecostada e uma fraca luz saía pela fresta. O ruivo deixou que um de seus olhos espionasse tentando achar a carcassa do maldito. Não conseguia encherga uma alma viva se quer,contudo havia muitos corpos ensanguetadosno no chão, alguns reconhecia fazer parte da esquadrilha dos Hyuuga e as expressões demonstravam que haviam sido assassinados sem qualquer dor de maneira rápida. O autor seria um assassino experiente e frio que poderia disparar tiros tão certeiros.

_-Por que não entra__? Assim poderá olhar melhor as vítimas. - _disse uma voz fria atrás de si. - _Antes jogue a metralhadora no chão, não quero você brincando de matar seu ruivo cretino._

Gaara não pode virar-se para contemplar os olhos rubros que maldosamente o fitavam, sentia a arma ser pressionada contra suas costelas indicando que caso não obedesesse o que lhe era mandado o próximo cadáver seria ele . Jogou a metralhadora no chão e empurrou a porta adentrando o luxuoso escritório que cheirava a morte e sangue.

Não deu mais de três passos até que uma pontada na cabeça indicasse que havia sido golpeado com força. Itachi bateu-lhe com a pistola rígida deixando que zonzo o assassino Sabaku caísse contra o chão.

_-Vire-se para que eu possa contemplar seu rosto imundo desgraçado.__- _chutou-lhe na barriga e pela primeira vez Gaara soltou um forte gemido deixando audível a dor que era exposto.O sons dolorosos que o ruivo exclamava eram prazerosos aos ouvidos do Uchiha._- Eu devia ter imaginado que uma praga como você não morreria tão fácil. Está mais do que explicado o por que minha mulher desapareceu._

_-Ela...não é sua mulher,Ino é...minha!- _desafiou Gaara. A cabeça latejava e a visão estava embaçada, Itachi não passava nada mais de um borrão.

_-Seu c__retino como tem a audâcia de me dizer uma coisa dessas?-_ o moreno agachou-se até que ficasse na altura do ruivo puxou-o pelos cabelos e disse em um tom ameaçador. – _EU casei com Ino, é COMIGO que ela vai trepar todas as noites.- _com brusquisão jogou a cabeça do Sabaku contra o chão.

**I could be fake**

_(Eu poderia ser falso)_

**I could be stupid**  
_(Eu poderia ser estúpido)_

**You know I could be just like you**  
_(Você sabe que eu poderia ser justamente como você)_

Dissera a Ino que voltaria para terminarem a conversa que haviam começado, não era de faltar com sua palavra,se havia dito que retornaria teria que voltar, não deixaria que Itachi lhe matasse.

"_Gaara...Gaara...Gaara"._Era como se pudesse escutar Ino lhe chamar mesmo que ela não estivesse realmente ali. Era cônico como alguém que nunca havia amado apenas matado, agora a única coisa que queria era voltar para os braços de uma pessoa que dizia finalmente amar.

Da posição que se encontrava a única coisa que enxergava – e ainda embaçadamente - eram os pés revestidos por um fino sapato preto que o Uchiha usava.A dor latejante na cabeça não diminuía pelo contrário apenas aumentava, sentia um líquido quente escorrer-lhe pela nuca, provavelmente sangrava.

_-Eu poderia te matar agora,pretendo fazer isso__, mas antes quero saber onde você escondeu minha esposa. Já que foi você o maldito que deu um sumisso em Ino eu exijo saber onde ela está._

O moreno estava transtornado, não parecia ser o mesmo insano calculista de sempre que apesar de diabólico mantinha-se praticamente calmo nas piores situações. Poucas eram as vezes que o Uchiha se alterava e essas definitivamente constituíam os momentos em que ele tornava-se ainda mais perigoso.

Gaara não respondeu, esboçou um sorriso debochado de lado e murmurou um fraco "Vai pro inferno infeliz!". Itachi respondeu a desdouro contra si atirando no ombro esquerdo do ruivo. A bala entrou funda, se sobrevivesse levaria muitos pontos no local e ainda teria uma cicatriz para lembra-lo daquele fatídico momento. A respiração do Sabaku cada vez era mais alterada.

_-Estou perdendo minha paciência seu miserável, se você não me disser onde está minha mulher vou te matar lentamente atirando em cada pedaço de seu corpo asqueroso até que você morra de tanto sangrar_. - sarcástico em uma piada obscura o moreno proferiu maquiavélico – _Não se preocupe, arrancarei seu coração e darei a Ino como lembrança._

Silêncio, o ruivo continuava mudo diante do questionamento sobre o paradeiro da Yamanaka. Infelizmente não poderia terminar a conversa com Ino. Não era religioso, pelo contrário, mandava os conceitos espirituais e as divindades para o inferno. Ironico que naquele momento suplicava por sua vida. Havia dito a Ino que voltaria e precisava voltar. Prometia a Deus que caso concedesse-lhe a graça de viver nunca abandonaria a Yamanaka e criaria o filho que ela esperava como se fosse dele.

_-Você é mesmo um desgraçado. –_ disse o Uchiha. Rubros os olhos de Itachi miraram Gaara sadicamente. Destravou a pistola e sorriu sinistro pronto para atirar.

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG**.

**I could be cold  
**_(Eu poderia ser frio)_

**I could be ruthless**_  
(Eu poderia ser cruel)_

**You know I could be just like you**_  
(Você sabe que eu poderia ser justamente como você)_

Gaara estava vivo, contudo ainda não sabia o porquê ,afinal havia escutado o barulho dos tiros e naquela hora deveria estar morto. Virava a cabeça tentando achar um motivo para sua dúvida, visualizou um vulto loiro na porta apontando a metralhadora em direção a Itachi.Não conseguiu indentificar quem era o autor dos disparos, mas notava quem quer que fosse havia conseguido atingir o vilão daquele episódio. Um filete rubro escorreu da lateral da boca do atingido. O ruivo só teve tempo de ver o corpo do Uchiha desfalecer no chão. Logo sua visão se tornou turva e em segundos o Sabaku perdeu temporariamente a conciência.

Itachi sangrava,os tiros certeiros atingiram-lhe as costas fazendo com que as balas lhe atravessassem o corpo e perfurassem seus orgão lhe causando hemorragia interna.Não tinha forças para virar-se e olhar nos olhos daquele que tornara-se seu assassino, porém não precisou ver para saber quem havia atirado contra si, pois seu assasino começou a falar e o Uchiha sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz.

_-O primeiro tiro foi pela minha mãe que você torturou antes de matar.O segundo foi pela minha família que você matou sem dó nem piedade.O terceiro fo__i por mim para saciar minha sede de vingança.O quarto foi por que você mereceu por não passar de um cretino miserável._- Naruto pronunciava aquelas palavras calmo,era como se explicasse a Itachi o motivo pelo qual havia atirado .-_ Eu permaneci na máfia apenas esperando por esse dia, o dia em que iria te matar._

Os olhos rubros voltaram a adquirir a tonalidade ônix,os lábios entreabertos deixavam que as últimas expirações saíssem em uma respiração leve . Em sua frente via todas as pessoas que havia matado e na qual tinha sido o mandante de assassinato, todos o experavam para assistir seu julgamento divino que o levaria direto para o inferno.

A última imagem que conseguiu visualizar não passava de uma ilusão. Os reluzentes cabelos loiros, os profundos olhos azuis e a saliente barriga de grávida.

Ino...

Era mentira quando diziam que algumas pessoas eram desprovidas de sentimentos e que jamais amariam, pois até mesmo alguém como Itachi havia amado mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

**You thought you were standing beside me**

_(__Você pensava que estava de pé do meu lado)_

**You were only in my way**_  
(Você só estava no meu caminho)_

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be Just like you**_  
(Você estava enganado se achava que eu seria justamente como você)_

_( Just LIke you - Three Days Grace)  
_

Itachi morreu com a imagem da esposa em mente.

Naruto enfim tirou o peso da vingança de suas costas. Havia concluído o motivo pelo qual permanecerá na Yakuza,agora poderia enfim sair daquele obscuro mundo e viver em um local de fora a última vez que sujara suas mãos de sangue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Sete anos depois.**_

Não importava qual estação do ano estavam, na Dinamarca era sempre frio. A brisa gélida era mais rigosora naquele mês e a neve caía deixando o país afundado em uma paisagem branca, os habitantes não ligavam, iam as praças ver os floquinhos de neve cair, as crianças faziam imensos bonecos com a ajuda de alguns adulto, guerras de bola de neve aconteciam.

A pracinha naquela manhã estava razoavelmente cheia, era véspera de natal e todos queriam admirar a imensa árvore enfeitada com bolas vermelhas e anjos brancos. No centro o coral composto por adolescentes cantavam ao pé da imensa árvore músicas natalinas típicas da Dinamarca.

Em um banquinho cinza um velho de longos cabelos grisálios e olhos perolados estava sentado entre duas garotas de sete anos. As duas meninas possuíam cabelos castanhos presos em um alto rabo-de cavalo, seus expressivos olhos perolados eram tão brilhantes como a neve e seus vestidinhos vermelhos eram iguais ao da outra tornando quase impossível identificar quem era quem. As gêmeas Hyuuga chamadas de Harumi e Negumi competiam pela atenção do avô que havia chegado apenas a três dias do Japão para passar o natal com a família da filha primogênita.

_-Que tal vocês duas deixarem Hiashi-sama em paz?__- _um bonito homem de semblante sério e rígido chamou a atenção das filhas. Uma de suas pernas era manca, ainda sim, sua pose era hiponente fazendo com que aquele mero detalhe fosse despercebido para maioria.

Neji era um bom pai, paparicava as duas filhas na medida do possível não deixando apenas que elas se tornassem crianças mimadas. As criava rigidamente exigindo boas notas na escola, exigia que falassem em japonês e dinamarquês além do inglês e francês que eram ensinado as garotas pela escola. As crianças eram inteligentes, o orgulho tanto dos pais como de Hiashi que era um típico avô babão.

O velho Hyuuga deslocava-se com frequência do Japão para Europa, ultimamente passava mais tempo na Dinamarca do que em seu país. Visitava o solo japonês apenas para averiguar os negócios da família e pessoalmente poder admirar a temida líder mafiosa que Hanabi havia se tornado.O papel de mafiosa caía muito bem a caçula, graças a isso os Hyuuga continuavam com o promissor rótulo de perigosos.

_-Papai queremos que o vovô vá com a gente__ até a grande árvore.- _disse Negumi a mais agitada das gemêas.

_-Negumi o vovô está cansado não tem tanta disposição para ficar andando pela pracinha.__-_disse a belíssima mulher de pele pálida e cabelos escuros contrastando com o perolado de seus olhos.

Hinata era uma mãe amorosa e dedicada praticamente vivia para a família.Não poderia desejar outra vida,tão pouco se lembrava dos sofrimentos que havia sido subjulgada no passado, pois a mesma dor agora transformara-se em uma infinita felicidade.

_-Não falem como se eu fosse um velho __caquético,tenho disposição suficiente para ir com as minhas netas até aquela grande árvore. Vamos meninas antes que seus pais resolvam me colocar em uma cadeira de rodas achando que eu não posso mais andar.-_comentou Hiashi rabujento pegando nas mãozinhas de cada uma das netas.

Harumi era mais tímida e lembrava a mãe, corava com facilidade, exitante em ser repreendidas e as vezes gaguejava. Negumi por outro lado possuía uma personalidade forte e as vezes chegava a soar prepotente,isso fazia-a lembrar o pai.

_-Hiashi-sama mima demais essas garotas.__-_disse Neji enroscando a cintura da esposa enquanto obrigava-a a serntar-se no banco ao lado dele.

_-São as únicas netas dele tente entendê-lo__, além disso você sabe que ele é louco por elas._

_-É isso que me incomoda.-_O homem de olhos perolados ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e olhou para Hinata como se aquele olhar bastasse para explicar o temor dele.-_Antes de morrer ele vai escolher uma de nossas filhas para Hanabi treinar como futura líder dos Hyuuga._

_-Não vou deixar que minhas filhas façam parte daquele mundo ilícito.- _Hinata encostou a cabeça nos ombros do marido e entrelaçou os dedos na mãos áspera do homem na qual estava rencostada.

_-Essa escolha não nos convém,__ se elas quizerem tornarão-se mafiosas nós permitindo ou não.Não acho que Harumi vá escolher esse caminho mas..._

_-Negumi aceitaria sem exitar.__-_a mulher Hyuuga deixou aquele desabafo escapar em um timbre choroso.

A atenção de Hinata e Neji foi chamada quando a voz infantil foi gritava em um som alegre acompanhado de uma gostasa risada.

_-Mamãe,__ papai olhem para cá.-_ gritou Negumi acenando para os pais.

Eram uma família mafiosa e não importava para onde fugissem, o sangue da máfia corria em suas veias e futuramente talvez, estivessem novamente envolvidos no mundo obscuro da Yakuza tendo uma filha como líder da mais tradicional família naquele ramo. Até lá viveriam felizes tentando a todo custo não deixar que suas filhas se afundassem naquele destino que não seria nada mais do que matança, drogas, tráfico e dinheiro sujo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi encerrou mais uma reunião com o conselho da Yakuza. Ele era o poderoso chefão da máfia japonesa as reuniões aconteciam na mansão Hatake e era quem ditava as regras dentro dos négocios ilícitos que aconteciam no Japão.

Viajava com frequência de Tóquio para Nagoya, ultimamente alguns mafiosos chineses estavam adentrando o território japonês com o tráfico de ópio sem o concentimento dos mafiosos do país. Uma nova guerra logo se iniciaria, dessas vez não seria entre conterrâneos, era uma batalha entre mafiosos de nações diferentes que bucavam sobrepujar um ao outro.

O conselho da Yakuza continuava o mesmo. Hanabi representava os Hyuuga, uma aliada astuta que ampliara o poder com o tráfico na Ásia de uma maneira espantosa.A jovem mostrava que uma mulher poderia ser tão temida quanto um homem e até mesmo ser mais atroz e fria em determinadas decisões. Pain e sua organização Akatsuki continuavam na ativa, porém eram suspeitos quando o assunto se tratava de lealdade. Os Uzumaki agora eram líderados por Tsunade, antes de abandonar de uma vez o cargo de líder, Naruto havia passado todo o poder e praticamente toda a fortuna para as mãos da ex-sequestradora.

A porta da mansão se fechou e nela desapareceram os integrantes do conselho.O atual líder da Yakuza deixou cair-se no sofá.Estava exausto, ser o poderoso chefão não era uma tarefa fácil, pelo contrário era desgastante.

_-Será que agora tem um tempinho para mim?__- _Rin beijou os lábios do marido, esse sorriu ao sentir a boca da esposa ser pressionada contra a sua.

_-Eu estava pensando exatamente que precisava de um tempo__ com você._

Kakashi endireitou-se no estofado admirando Rin e a saliente barriga de oito meses da mulher.Não demoraria muito e a pequena Anko nasceria. Haviam decidido que Gai seria o padrinho,desconfiava que caso não escolhesse o amigo ele se convidaria para o cargo querendo que a filha do Hatake fosse sua afilhada.

Acariciou delicadamente o ventre da esposa, toda vez que o tocava sentia o bebê se mexer como se a criança soubesse que o pai queria senti-la.

_-Espero que pelo menos no natal não trabalhe_.- Rin roçava o rosto contra o pescoço do marido,suas mãos delicadamente acariciavam-lhe o peito por cima da roupa.

_-No natal serei apenas seu e de nossa filha._

O nome que escolhera a filha era uma homenagem a falecida esposa do primeiro casamento que havia amado intensamente. Rin não se importou em dar aquele nome ao bebê aceitou de bom grado querendo assim agradar a vontade do marido.

Mesmo depois de ter se casado com outra mulher e ter vivido durante sete anos com a mesma, que agora estava preste a dar a luz a uma filha dele, Kakashi não conseguia esquecer Anko, amava-a da mesma maneira e intensidade. Decidira por assim inocularia de uma forma parternal esse amor na filha que possuía o mesmo nome da falecida esposa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**=Flashback=**_

_**-Eu estou totalmente sem rumo.Não faço idéia **__**do que fazer agora em minha vida, mas definitivamente uma coisa está decidido vou abandonar a Yakuza.- **__disse o loiro colocando a pistola sobre a mesa. O curativo era visível em sua testa e o semblante relaxado de que sua alma estava em paz._

_**-Acho que depois de tudo seria bom você procurar um psicólogo, quem sabe um especialista te ajude**__** a te adaptar melhor na nova vida.-**__ disse Neji friamente._

_**-É, quem sabe.**_

_**-Sei examente quem lhe recomendar.- **__um sorriso malicioso no qual Naruto não compriendeu foi esboçado pelo Hyuuga. De dentro da gaveta do escritório Neji retirou um cartão vermelho com ideogramas chineses e entregou ao loiro._

_Três dias se passaram depois daquela manhã na qual deixara sua arma na mansão Hyuuga e em troca recebera o cartão de uma psicóloga. Ele não era mais o líder dos Uzumaki, havia abandonado aquele cargo e deixado nas mãos de Tsunade, sabia que a sequestradora faria um ótimo trabalho como mafiosa e em certo ponto aquilo ajudaria-a a se sentir mais próxima de Jiraiya._

_O loiro ainda decidia o que faria em sua vida, tomou a decisão de permanecer no Japão por tempo indeterminado, mas sua real vontade era de se mudar para a América do sul, já possuía até mesmo certos países em vista para chamar de novo lar._

_Naquela tarde não tinha nada de agradável para fazer e por fim permitiu-se por procurar a tal psicóloga que Neji sugerira.O prédio onde ficava o consultório era estruturado totalmente em vidros um artigo de luxo e ali provavelmente estaria apenas os melhores especialistas. _

_Entrou no elevador e conteve-se para não sorrir malicioso enquanto era admirado por três mulheres dentro do mesmo recinto, as moças olhavam curiosas para o cabelos claros revoltosos que caiam parcialmente sobre os cintilhantes olhos azuis, a calça jeans lhe dava um ar despojado e a camisa regata preta deixava a mostra um pedaço da tatuagem.A Kyuubi estampada em seu corpo nunca desapareceria fazia parte de sua essência e Naruto carregaria para sempre._

_O elevador chegou ao andar que ele desejava,__ o Uzumaki saíu sentindo os olhares femininos o seguirem até que a porta novamente se fechasse._

_Procurou pelo número 42, bateu na porta e esperou ser atendido.Não demorou mais de quinze segundos para enfim a imagem de uma chinesa aparecer por de trás da madeira.A boca do loiro se escancarou até o chão.Não esperava uma GOSTOSONA para aquela consulta, imaginou que aquela tal de Tenten que o Hyuuga lhe recomendara era uma velha enrugada. Aa imagem em sua frente era outra,a belíssima oriental de cabelos presos em dois coques cada qual preso de um lado da cabeça tinha curvas, saliências tentadoras e lábios carmim que mais parecia o próprio pecado. Usava uma saia preta justa e uma blusa azul com um decote apetitoso, as pernas sinuosas estavam firmes equilibradas no salto fino._

_**-Posso ajudar?-**__ disse simpática sorrindo expondo os dentes brancos e muito bem alinhados._

_**-Eu sou Naruto, tenho uma consulta para essa tarde.**__**- **__o loiro tentava desviar os olhos do decote sensual a sua frente, contudo estava sendo uma tarefa praticamente impossível.-__**Hyuuga Neji lhe recomendou.**_

_Toda a simpátia que Tenten antes esboçava havia desaparecido no mesmo momento que escutara o nome Hyuuga.O sorriso se dissiparou suas sobrancelhas franziram e seus lábios torceram em uma careta. A bonita psicóloga fechou a porta com força na cara de Naruto que não entendeu aquela reação da mulher. Por um momento o loiro pensou: "Será que ela ficou brava por que eu estava babando nos peitos dela?"_

_-__**Hey abra essa porta!-**__ o Uzumaki bateu novamente contra a madeira, gritava irritado a maneira que a chinesa havia batido a porta na cara dele sem mais explicações o desagradou._

_O escândulo estava armado, o loiro esmurrava a madeira e gritava "Abra a porra da porta!".Não demoraria muito para que os outros psicólogos daquele corredor protestassem aquela gritaria._

_**-Você **__**ai pare de gritar! -**__Tenten abriu a porta novamente e apontou acusatóriamente para Naruto alertando-o desgostosa – __**Não atendo ninguém que seja amigo daquele...Hyuuga. Se continuar a me incomodar eu vou te denunciar como um louco com problemas !- **__com a mesma agressividade a chinesa bateu novamente a porta._

_Naruto ficou parado olhando o número 42 em sua frente piscando os olhos azuis em uma ligeira irritação. Devia ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de Neji que lhe mandara para uma psicóloga louca descontrolada. "Wowww que mulher!".Pensava o Uzumaki se lembrando do semblante de furia da sensual chinesa. Sorriu malicioso deixando que a raiva pelo tratamento que recebera se fosse._

_Se ela queria "brincar" então ele iria participar daquele joquinho . Tenten não percebera que havia desafiado um homem insistente. Narutodecidira que em sua nova vida queria aquela mulher._

_**=Fim do **__**Flashback=**_

As unhas femininas arranhavam de leve a tatuagem da raposa demoníaca sobre os músculos esculpidos. Estava sentada sobre o quadril do loiro sentindo ser preechida com facilidade, movimentos leves que ao mesmo tempo eram mãos ásperas exploravam o corpo de Tenten que reagia rendida diante dos beijos molhados e lascidos. Ambos gostavam de expressarem o prazer com sons manhosos, suspiros sofrêgos e desconexas palavras de paixão.

Sete anos em que as praias brasileiras eram cenário para os momentos de prazer que compartilhavam. O Uzumaki tinha a vida que sempre desejou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okinawa era um bom local para se morar. Próximo ao natal as ruas eram enfeitadas com luizinhas coloridas em todos os estabelecimentos, árvores de natal e papai noéis eram vistos nas vitrines de doceirias e outdoors digitais passavam propagandas de comidas e produtos natalinos.

Shikamaru e Temari haviam ganhado dois dias de folga da atual líder dos Hyuuga, os dois empregados da mafiosa decidiram se deslocar de Tóquio para Okinawa para visitar o irmão caçula da Sabaku. Kankurou não tivera a mesma sorte, Hanabi o requisitou para um trabalho sujo – traficar cocaína em anjos de porcelana – a contra gosto o mais velho dos assassinos Sabaku permaneceu na capital japonesa.

O casal se aproximou de uma casa de paredes amarelas, o pequeno jardim estava parcialmente enfeitado com piscas-piscas coloridos e um grande papai noel inflado. Temari não fora com a cara daquele amigável velhinho, Shikamaru no entanto ficou alguns segundos brincando com o objeto simpático. Tocaram a campainha e esperaram serem atendidos.

A porta se abriu e de trás dela surgiu a apática imagem de Gaara, ele continuava o mesmo, a única diferença é que agora em vez de segurar uma metralhadora nos braços carregava uma sorridente garotinha.

Saiyo tinha grandes olhos azuis esverdeados uma tonalidade rara e indescritível que deixava os orbes ainda mais claros. Os cabelos avermelhados eram do mesmo tom vibrante do pai, entretando o sorriso que esboçava era igual ao da mãe. Segurava nas mãozinhas um ursinho , o vestidinho amarelado continha algumas estrelinhas azuis.A menininha não devia ter mais de cinco anos da idade.

_-Tio Shikaaaaaaa!__-_gritou Saiyo esticando as bracinhos em direção ao homem. Com disposição Shikamaru pegou a garotinha no colo deixando que essa lhe desse um beijinho estalado na bochecha.

_-Saiyo você não vai dar oi para a titia?-_perguntou Temari se aproximando da ruivinha.

Piscando encantadoramente os olhinhos claros a garotinha escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Shikamaru e susurrou um sonoro "Tenho medo da tia Tema!" o que arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada do preguiçoso homem que no momento estava bem disposto para rir da "namorada"- mesmo depois de sete anos juntos os dois ainda não haviam chegados ao estágio oficialmente namorados, naquela altura do campeonato a assassina Sabaku já havia desistido de esperar um pedido oficial.

_-Sua tia é mesmo uma problemá__tica medonha.- _comentou o Nara abertamente notando a sobrancelha erguida de Temari em irritação.

_-__Entrem!- o _ruivo entrou na casa dando espaço para os convidados.

Sentaram-se no sofá de três assentos, Saiyo correu novamente para perto do pai acomodando-se no colo paterno.A garotinha parecia segura e confortável, era obviu o apego dela em relação aO Sabaku. Gaara mantinha a expressão séria, todavia era visível o cuidado que tinha com a filha.

_-Onde está Ino?-_perguntou Temari olhando para os lados a procura da cunhada.

_-Tentando cozinhar__... de novo_.-disse o ruivo em um suspiro.- _Vocês preferem comida chinesa ou pizza?_- perguntou aos convidados enquanto pegava o telefone.

_-Você não disse que Ino estava cozinhando?Por que vai pedir comida__ por telefone_?- perguntou a irmã mais velha do ruivo.

_-A comida da mamãe é horrível.- _Saiyo balançava os pés enquanto levantava a cabeça para olhar o sério rosto do pai _- Não é papai?_

Um grito feminino foi escutado da cozinha, em segundos toda a casa foi empestiada com uma grande nuvem de fumaça. A loira apareceu na sala tossindo, tentava respirar diante do fedor. Usava um vestido rosa até os joelhos de mangas cumpridas, um avental florido estava amarrado junto ao corpo, os cabelos loiros continuavam presos no firme rabo-de-cavalo alto e uma diciplinente mecha caía sobre um dos olhos.

Ainda era uma mulher estonteante mesmo não sendo mais uma pirúa que utilizava roupas de grife e passava horas no salão de beleza, agora podia ser classificada como uma mãe de família que causava muita inveja em donas de casa acabadas e gordas da vizinhança. Os maridos de suas vizinhas não perdiam a oportunidade de tentar flertar com Ino, contudo eram repelidos.A loira não precisava de amantes, tinha tudo o que precisava em sua casa: Um marido bonito e que lhe satisfazia perfeitamente nas horas de intimidade, um bom pai para seus dois filhos e o mais importante era o homem que amava. Gaara era mais do que perfeito!

_-Ino você quer matar todos?__-_ disse Shikamaru correndo para abrir a janela deixando assim que a fumaça de disperssasse para o lado de fora.

_-Mamãe queimou o jantar de novo.__- _disse a menininha ruiva colocando o ursinho contra o nariz tentanto não aspirar o fedor de queimado.

_-Eu podia muito bem dizer que avisei.__- _Gaara começaria com mais um discurso de que a esposa não era uma boa cozinheira e já deveria ter se conformado com isso_.- Desde o início eu sugeri que pedissemos comida por telefone, mas você tinha que ser teimosa._

_-Dessa vez eu achava que ia dar certo!.- _Ino jogou o avental no chão frustrada.O marido apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou o telefone para pedir comida em algum restaurante.

Temari e Shikamaru a cumprimentaram pela tentativa. Depois do ocorrido ninguém mais deixou Ino colocar os pés na cozinha mesmo ela insistindo que talvez se tentasse de novo conseguisse cozinhar alguma coisa. Saiyo agora estava sentada entre o pai e a mãe no sofá de frente para o casal de visitantes. Conversavam enquanto esperavam a comida. As duas mulheres estavam em um típico diálogo feminino em que falavam como andava a relação familiar e a quentura dos momentos íntimos. Os dois homens estavam compenetrados em discutir sobre beisebal e o quão "problemático" era estar casado.A criança que se encontrava entre os adultos estava avulsa as conversas, parecia mais interessada em brincar com o ursinho de pelúcia .

Depois de uma hora a campainha tocou, Shikamaru foi abrir a porta e as outras duas mulheres foram ajudar a pegar a comida e levar até a cozinha para ser colocada em travessas e ser servida a mesa.

_-G__aara chame o Ichijou para deve estar jogando no computador.- _disse a Yamanka já na porta da cozinha.

O ruivo obedeceu ao pedido, subiu as escadas e andou até o fim do corredor, parou em frente a uma porta azul com o nome "Sabaku no Ichijou" e a abriu andentrando o recinto. Em frente ao computador estava um garoto de sete anos de idade, os cabelos negros eram lisos e alinhados, os olhos azuis turquezas eram na mesma tonalidade dos de Ino, entretanto a frieza espelhada neles eram como os de Gaara. A personalidade do garoto havia sido moldada através do homem que havia o criado, porém a aparência de Ichijou era praticamente uma cópia de Itachi tendo apenas a cor dos olhos diferentes.

Cumprira sua promessa, criava o filho de Itachi como se fosse seu.Não se arrependia de tal feito, gostava do garoto e se sentia orgulhoso quando Ichijou dizia querer ser como ele quando crescesse. Não havia contado ao menino que não tinham o mesmo sangue, Ino e Gaara decidiram por revelar aquele fato quando ele fosse maior e pudesse entender com mais facilidade as coisas.

Aproximou-se do menino notando o jogo que empenhado ele tentava vencer. Era algo com armas, tiros e muito sangue o estilo em que Ino havia proibido de se ter em casa, a loira ficaria horrorizada se visse o filho jogando aquela espécie.

_-Ichijou sua mãe não gosta que você jogue isso._

Ao escutar a voz indolente do pai o garotinho se assustou quase derrubando o monitor em sua frente. Encolheu-se diante do homem ruivo atrás de si que não possuía um semblante amigável devido ao fato de estar fazendo algo "proibido" as regras que os pais haviam colocado.

_-Todo mundo na escola joga e diz que é muito legal eu só queria saber se era realmente divertido.__- _o moreno desligou o monitor e ficou de pé em frente ao pai explicando os motivos pelo qual quebrara as regras da casa.- _O nome do jogo é Yakuza, o objetivo é matar os policiais e se tornar o chefão da máfia._

Ino provavelmente choraria se escutasse o filho dizer aquela última frase. Haviam se mudado de Tóquio exatamente para ficar o mais longe possível de todos os mafiosos que conheciam.A antiga princesinha da máfia não queria ter qualquer vínculo com a Yakuza, apenas aceitava Temari, Shikamaru e Kankurou - que faziam parte daquele obscuro mundo - pelo fato de serem parentes de Gaara.A Yamanaka rotulava aquele momento em que viveram de pesadelo cortando de uma vez a linha tênua que a tornava herdeira da Yakuza. Deixou tudo nas mãos de Kakashi pegando apenas a fortuna Yamanaka que era sua por direito, o dinheiro dos Uchiha e o trono de líder da máfia dispensou.

_-Não diga a sua mãe que est__ava jogando isso, amanhã quero que se desfaça desse jogo._

_-Tudo bem!- _disse o garotinho desanimado.

_-Vá na frente,__ seus tios estão ai e querem te ver._

Ichijou obedeceu as ordens do pai, saiu do quarto correndo e descia a passos apressados as escadas.O garoto gostava de Temari principalmente pelo fato da assassina Sabaku lhe contar "histórias" de ação envolvendo armas, sangue, chacinas entre outras coisas que o menino apenas via em jogos. Ino não sabia sobre esses relatos ou provavelmente entraria em uma discussão com cunhada, Gaara desconfiava mas não esboçava qualquer represália a irmã.

O ex-assassino Sabaku sentia falta da adrenalina, mas se fosse para escolher entre viver na máfia matando e estar ao lado de Ino a escolha era a última opção. Era feliz em sua atual vida! A Yamanaka era uma boa esposa em todos os requisitos, a família que havia construído ao lado dela era mais importante.

_-Hey baby não vai descer?__- _O ruivo foi abraçado por trás.O timbre manhoso e o cheiro de flores era de seu conhecimento.

-_Já estava indo.- _virou-se enroscando a cintura da esposa puxando para que seus corpos ficassem grudados.

_-Não demore ok?- _Ino lhe deu um selinho demorado.

Os olhos verdes pousaram sobre a imagem da esposa o fazendo constatar que ele não trocaria a vida que levava por nada.

Antes que Ino pudesse sair do quarto o ruivo puxou-lhe pelo braço fazendo com que a loira deitasse sobre a cama de solteiro coberta por um infantil lençol azul do homem aranha .Ele se acomodou sobre o corpo feminino sentindo seu pescoço ser enroscado pelos braços da Yamanaka.

-_Eu te amo Ino._

_-Eu também te amo Gaara.-_ela acariciou a tatuagem do marido na qual significava amor.

Ino havia encontrado seu príncipe dos sonhos e por sorte tinha tido um final feliz exatamente como nos contos de fadas:A princesa ficou com o homem que amava.

Os lábios se encontraram e novamente se beijaram, não era o primeiro muito menos o último beijo que trocariam, tinham todo o restante de uma vida para desfrutarem um com o outro.

Havia uma carta em baixo da cama de Ichijou, o envelope azul estava fechado com um emblema de um dragão. Ino e Gaara não descobriram naquele momento que existia em suas casa uma papel com aquele conteúdo, mas futuramente saberiam que a Yakuza nunca havia os abandonado.

_**De:**__ Pain_

_**Para:**__ O herdeiro da Yakuza.( Ichijou)_

_A hora de ocupar o trono vai chegar, nesse dia iremos buscar o herdeiro da coroa da máfia, o futuro poderoso chefão da Yakuza __**Uchiha Ichijou.**_

_**X  
**_

**=.END.=**

**

* * *

**

**X Trilha Sonora X**

_"A princesinha"_

_1 - Blowin in the wind - Bob Dylan_

_2- Believe in Love - Scorpions_

_3- Ai no Uta - Fukui Mai_

_4- Ache - James Carrington_

_5- Greatest Story Ever Told - Oliver James_

_6- Take my Heart - Michael Jackson_

_7- I Grieve__ - _Peter Gabriel

_8- Just Like You - Three Days Grace_

_9- Only Hope - Switchfoot_

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**Finalmente após meses escrevendo em afinco esse fanfic chega ao fim. Só tenho uma coisa para dizer: NÃO ACREDITO que vocês acharam que eu ia fazer a Ino e o Gaara transarem no cemitério. ¬¬" eu sou tarada mais nem tanto ecaaaa não ia ser uma experiência muito agradável caí entre nós hahaha.( eu não tenho uma imaginação tão depravada assim COF COF. XP mas claro que eu não ia deixar eles na seca depois de dois meses tinham que tirar o atraso hahahah – risada hiper tarada- Aiii relevem esse comentário pervo, nem no último capítulo eu sou normal).Escutem a música tema do fic se chama **Only hope** e pode se encontrado na voz da _Mandy Moore_ e da banda _Switchfoot._

Yoooooo bom sinto decepcionar muitos (a grande maioria XD), mas o filho que a Ino esperava era mesmo do Itachi.(Poxa a linhagem Uchiha não podia simplesmente acabar.)A reação do Gaara de início não podia ser outra, afinal deve ser chocante saber que a mulher que ama está preste a dar a luz a prole de outro que contar que o Sabaku não é uma espécie de homem muito controlado tão pouco compreensivo,a confusão sobre ficar com Ino e sobre mandá-la abortar não poderia faltar nesse dilema e claro a ligeira frieza embutida na personalidade ( SEXY) do ruivo mais amado.( acho que o Sasori é o segundo certo?XD Gaara rules).Mas no final tudo deu certo e ele resolveu aceitar criar o filho do Itachi.

Foi muito vago, porém deu para perceber o motivo pelo qual Tsunade ajudou Gaara. Para quem não entendeu aqui vai uma pequena explicação: Ela simplesmente queria ver o Gaara e a Ino juntos exatamente como ela não pode ficar com Jiraiya no passado.

Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém com o último capítulo e que todos tenham gostado sem exceções, tentei ao máximo dar tudo de mim para escrever, revisei uma três vezes para averiguar se faltava algo no final o resultado foi esse. É muito difícil descrever as cenas de ação e espero não ter deixado nada vago. Que tenha sido tenso e emocionante o momento que a luta explodiu. Não pude prolongar muito pelo fato de que o capítulo ficaria enorme e isso o tornaria cansativo. O Kakashi não participou da guerra, mas tudo isso é culpa do fuso horário. (novamente eu dou essa desculpa XP)

Ohhhhhh Neji sobreviveu vocês vão me entender eu não poderia deixá-lo vivo ileso, tinha que deixar as marcas do passado sombrio em que ele foi líder de uma família mafiosa, minha idéia então foi deixá-lo manco. (devido ao tiro que ele levou na perna durante a chacina na mansão Uchiha).O importante é que ele teve um final feliz com suas lindas filhinhas e sua esposa como uma leitora me disse em uma das reviews, não importa para onde eles fujam a Yakuza está em seus agora uma curiosidade ês perceberam que as duas herdeiras Hyuuga possuem o nome com a letra inicial dos pais?Hohohoh _**H**__arumi_ e _**N**__egumi. _Ahhhhhhh não resisti e tive que fazer uma "brincadeirinha".

Quanto ao Kakashi ele é o mais novo poderoso chefão. XD alguém tinha que continuar na Yakuza certo?E por que não ele?Afinal o Hatake é "O" cara. Bom como perceberam ele nunca esqueceu a Anko em homenagem a esse amor ele colocou o nome dela na filha.

Quanto ao Naruto ele enfim abandonou a Yakuza e eu acho que foi perfeito o fato dele ter matado o Itachi, nosso loirinho merecia e foi gloriosa as últimas palavras que ele disse ao Uchiha mais malvado desse fic gostei da Tenten e do Naruto juntos, sei que muitos devem ter odiado principalmente por que estavam torcendo para a menina panda ficar com o Neji, mas nesse fic acho que não era tão impossível um romance entre NarutoXTenten acontecer e ficou até mesmo início iria fazer algo que ficasse subentendido mas no final decidi por deixar concreto que eles ficaram juntos.

Vamos agora à entrega do prêmio do desafio: Quem iria matar Itachi?

_**PRÊMIO: **__Um oneshot__, podendo escolher o casal independente de ser hetero ou yaoi (e mesmo que eu não goste vou fazer com empenho)._

_**GANHADORA:**_ Beautymoon ( poderá me mandar por review ou por mensagem particular o casal que deseja em seu prêmio)

Aqui vai uma notinha que eu não pude deixar de fazer para acompanhar esse capítulo do capítulo final!

**-Oscar de mente mais diabólica** – Itachi (além de ter matado praticamente o fic inteiro XD ele ainda lambia as fotos da Ino doentiamente)

**-Oscar de atitudes fofas** – Ino (principalmente quando ela abraçava o Gaara e dizia que o amava ahhhhh super romântico)

**-Oscar de sofredora** – Hinata (ela foi estuprada, teve que ver o Neji com outra e no final ficou dois meses longe do amado com o perigo de ficar viúva antes mesmo de casar).

**-Oscar de melhor morte** – Sakura (em minha opinião X3)

**-Oscar de pegador** – Neji (ele comeu DUAS)

**-Oscar de melhores frases** – Gaara ("Você já gemeu até perder a voz?" UHHHH ESSA FOI UM ORGASMO, com essa ele conseguiu o pódio).

**Momento propaganda:**(comentem e façam sua autora feliz)

_**Love in Love Oneshot collection:**__ (Aulas de Etiqueta) – _Kiba irá a Suna como diplomata de Konoha, para isso Tsunade o submete a aulas de etiquetas. O problema é quando a professora escolhida para ensiná-lo é Yamanaka Ino.

_**Flor do deserto: **_Temari e Kankurou procuram uma noiva para Gaara, vêem em Hinata a chance perfeita para fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar. Em meio à tristeza que atualmente vive Hinata aceita passar férias em Suna sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do convite dos irmãos Sabaku. – _Capítulo um: Uma noiva para o Kazekage_

_**Respondendo as reviews:**__ (mesmo sendo o último capítulo ONEGAI comentem e façam sua autora feliz, digam a ela o que acharam do grande final de A princesinha.)_ Obrigada a todos que comentaram pelo menos uma vez nesse fic podem ter certeza que foi graças aos comentários – muitas vezes gigantescos – que me animaram a seguir a diante com essa saga de ação, amor e muito sangue.

FallenMary:Bom hahaha como você comentou um dos motivos de eu odiar a Sakura tenho que dizer que estou feliz que alguém compartilhe do mesmo princípio que A ROSADA FALSA! O.ó

Ahhhh estou mais aliviada que você tenha gostado do penúltimo capítulo,eu quase não postei ele e refis por que achei que estava faltando alguma lá acho que pelo fato dele ter sido parado de mais e cheio de melancolia me deixo meio que "triste" e desanimada para encarnei na depressão da Ino hahaha tomei as dores da coitada.

O último capítulo eu tentei ao máximo elabora-lo de uma maneira que fizesse os leitores explodirem de satisfação não sei se deu certo e espero que o final tenha sido do seu agrado.

Hahaha Bright Raven escrevendo com todo mundo XD ahhhhhh menina _pop _que esperar só que ela volte de férias para postarmos o primeiro capítulo de nosso fic conjunto estou na expectativa que o povo vai gostar,principalmente por que é Gaara e Ino.

Quanto ao desafio você acertou o motivo, mas ahh não foi a primeira. kissu jaa neh e obrigada por ter acompanhado esse fic.

Brighit Raven:Ahhhhhh releve hahaha quando você voltar de férias tu me manda o fic e a gente termina de ao segundo capítulo ainda não comecei a digita-lo Ohhhhhh estou atolada de fics para ÊS contando com o que a gente ta fazendo é quatro e putz os capítulos são sempre grandinhos o que dá trabalho kissus jaa neh.

Miyo Kyouhei:Estou emocionada que tenha gostado do penúltimo capítulo eu estava meio deprê em posta-lo por que tinha achado que estava ruim.(Foi mais pelo fato de ter sido um capítulo parado e cheio de melancolia ai eu peguei as dores da Ino hahahahaha ).O casamento foi a parte que eu mais gostei,acho que fui a única que eu tava inspirada para escrever,e bom eu queria causar impacto da dor e o quanto a Yamanaka estava sentindo falta das pessoas que fizeram parte de sua vida e que no final acabaram morrendo.A música é linda e eu tirei do seriado Smallville quando o pai do Clark morre. ( XD apenas uma curiosidade).

O hentai não foi como os outros longos extensos e cheio de sentimentos por que nem tinha como eu colocar isso, até então o Itachi só sentia tesão pela Yamanka e quanto a Ino ela se deitou com ele para não sofrer um abuso e também por que estava se sentindo que a palavra sólido como você mesmo citou se encaixa perfeitamente no que foi aquele hentai.

Sua suposição em relação a Tsunade estava teve um passado amoroso meio que parecido com o da Ino e do Gaara por isso ela ajudou o ruivo a conseguir de volta a mulher que amava.

¬¬" não seja cruel,precisávamos de um descendente Uchiha para a linhagem não acabar de vez e bom essa foi a oportunidade perfeita,além disso no final um filho do Itachi na história causou um verdadeiro impacto no final deixando claro que a guerra da Yakuza pelo trono nunca acaba.

O encontro da Ino e do Gaara foi um bonito, a segunda cena que mais gostei. ( o casamento foi insuperável).Tá certo que o Gaara na continuação desse reencontro foi meio que agressivo quando soube que a Yamanaka estava grávida de outro homem,mas acho que eu o entendo por isso acabo o perdoando hahaha.

Naruto mereceu um final feliz e também matar o Itachi achei que o desfecho dele foi perfeito assim como o final.Não mudaria de jeito nenhum o rumo que o loirinho teve no enredo muito menos o o eu disse o Naruto era IMPORTANTE pois ele é quem mataria o vilão.

Espero que tenha gostado do final e que tenha saído exatamente do seu agradado, pois aqui é o fim do fic A obrigada por acompanhar essa trama.

Kadzinha: XD ah sim eu li o palpite de quem iria matar o Itachi, mas bom já tinha uma ganhadora Sorry .O importante é tentar certo?E um dos seus palpites estava certo ;D

Hahaha quem é sua primeira personagem favorita? ( NÃO DIGA A SAKURA O.Ó).Bom eu adoro aquele jeitinho meigo da Hinata é muito fofo, a maneira que ela bate os dedinhos,a voz suave e as bochechas da maneira que ela se esforça para ser forte assim como ela sempre se preocupa primeiro com os outros para depois pensar em si.(Eu sou extravagante, sarcástica e todos os atributos oposto da Hinata por isso gosto dela).Não tenho nada contra a Hanabi na verdade estava louca para fazer um fic romântico dela com o Kiba mas falta tempo para isso.

Ahhhhhh obrigadíssima por me esclarecer à relação Pein e Konan estu tava no ZERO antes de você iluminar o meu caminho. – joga flores sobre Kad – vou admitir que vai ser um verdadeiro desafio trabalhar com esse casal,mas está na hora de inovar um pouco os personagens com quem escrevo hahaha.

Nossaaaaaa a Rin é tão...PUTA como a Sakura. ( perdão pelo vocabulário mas affff eu acho que a única coisa que a Haruno pensa é dar para o Sasuke).Já tenho uma nova pessoa pára odiar além da rosada e essa é a Rin.

SHINO? VOCÊ FALOU SHINOOOOOOOOOOO?EU AMO ESSE CARA!Ok eu não era tão louca por ele assim, essa minha obsessão começou a um mês desde que eu acabei de assistir os filler de Naruto.( eu estou louca por um fic shinoXIno e shinoXHinata mas é simplesmente impossível achar fics bons com o shinobi dos insetos como protagonista que não seja yaoi.)

Bom espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo do fic A jaa neh e obrigada por ter comentado e lido essa trama você fez uma garota boba feliz.

: XD prefiro continuar viva principalmente por que morta eu não vou poder fazer nada com o Gaara hahahaha mesmo sendo enterrada com escrevi o último capítulo com muito suor,empenho e com os dedos doendo espero que os leitores tenham gostado do grande sorte que eu não estava em um "dia do capeta" como você citou e não aconteceu uma chacina dos personagens principais,XD mas sim muita gente morreu naquele dia hahaha.

As músicas são maravilhosas, a única que não foi tocada durante a leitura foi à música tema do fic Only hope, mas de boa creio que a maioria dos leitores já escutaram principalmente por que essa canção toca no filme Um amor para recordar.

Você errou a pessoa que mataria o Itachi, entretanto o importante é competir jaa neh e obrigada por ter acompanhado o fic.

Gabihh-chan:Ino estava grávida do Itachi,a linhagem Uchiha não vai acabar assim tão fá que ficaria muito clichê se o filho que a Ino esperasse fosse do Gaara tínhamos que inovar e fazer algo diferente.O fic mesmo não teve exatamente um final totalmente feliz pois a Yakuza rodeia todos que fizeram parte de seu passado e futuramente voltara para não vou fazer A princesinha 2 a idéia desse final foi exatamente essa deixar os leitores imaginando exatamente como foi o me diz que você gostou do final se num eu juro que choroooooooooo!

Ahhhhhhhh obrigada pelos elogios meu ego sempre infla e eu fico me sentindo a última bolacha do pacote hahaha. ( nossa comparação bem tosca ignoraaaaaaaaa).Acho que um livro seria de mais para mim,não sou criativa ao ponto de conseguir escrever um livro hahaha.

Bom você acertou quem ia matar o Itachi AHHHHHHHHEEEEE mas infelizmente já tinha uma ganhadora ohhhhhhh!Mas o importante foi que você acertou certo?Hohoho kissus e obrigada por ter acompanhado essa trama você fez uma autora bobona feliz.

teresa .aparente:Ahhhhh então ela e o Gaara sempre foram uns irresponsáveis que não usavam camisinha mas bom parece que nos dias em que ela e nosso ruivo transaram a Yamanaka não estava em seus dias fé o Itachi estava empenhado em fazer um filho na Ino e no final conseguiu,acho que foi bom ter um herdeiro Uchiha para que essa linhagem não tivessem um fim.

O Sasuke morreu mesmo,ahhhhhhh ele estava um inútil total no fic e até para matar o Tagushi precisou de ajuda.¬¬ definitivamente eu amo o Sasuke mas nesse fic ele tava uma formos pensar friamente todos tinham motivos para matar o Itachi mas eu achei que TINHA que ser o coisas da autora sabe hahahah.

Bom espero que tenha gostado do final e obrigada por comentar kissus jaa neh.

Beautymoon: YEP,melhor chegar no final do que nunca chegar certo? XP hahahaha Bom você é a ganhadora do desafio estarei esperando a sua escolha de casal para que eu possa fazer o oneshot.

XD ah então Kakashi é o NOSSO acho o Hatake super sexy, engraçado, forte e tudo de bom ao mesmo é "O" cara. ( junto com o Shino-kun claro).Acho que ele tem um jeitão meio mafioso mas daquele gênero mais light.O capítulo sobre o passado dele com a Anko foi realmente lindo,e no final deixou claro que ele jamais a não pode participar da luta final mas pelo menos ele teve um GRANDE tornou chefe da Yakuza,conseguiu uma esposa e agora vai ser papai exatamente tudo que foi lhe tirado no passado.X3 ABAFA o sexo no hospital,isso faz parte de minha mente pervertida com fetiches loucos.

Eu ODEIO a Sakura, mas também estou fazendo um fic em que ela é a protagonista XD hahaha NADA de SasuXSaku é um fic ODEIO o Uchiha com a Haruno principalmente por que na minha opinião o Sasuke está cagando pra ela,nesse fic A princesinha eu só coloquei os dois juntos por falta de opçã HENTAI Kakashi e Sakura é RUDO DE BOM.Já leu os fics da tia Rovs?Nossa essa escritora só aborda esse casal e são historias maravilhosas,pena que nenhuma está completa e ela demore séculos para postar.( eu tb curto Sakura e Sasori).

Nham não foi detalhadamente porém a pedidos coloquei apenas umas insinuações quentes entre NaruXTen para deixar todo mundo babando no corpo hiper mega ultra gostosoooooooo do Narutinho.

Não sei se o Itachi acabou de forma bombástica como tu citaste, mas no final acho que ele só morreu por que o Naruto pegou-o de costa eu amo muito mais o Gaara que o Itachi mas tenho que admitir que adorei escrever o Uchiha dando aquela surra no Sabaku,serviu para o ruivo abaixar a crista de que mesmo ele sendo o melhor assassino do Japão o líder da Yakuza era PHODA.

Eu sou uma fã de carteirinha do Hyuugacest,por falar nesse casal adorável eu fiz um fic dos dois que eu acho que está em uma trama até mais envolvente do que A princesinha.O fic se chama _Segundas Intenções_ caso tenha alguma curiosidade em ler. ;D

Eu gosto da Ino ela é minha segunda personagem feminina favorita e primeira é a Hinata hahah ¬¬" para ao Gaara eu já fui mais obcecada por ele entretanto ultimamente estou com outros em vista.(SHINO-KUN).No meu coração o primeiro ocupante é o Rock Lee.

Não dava para explorar o cérebro privilegiado do Shika nesse fic principalmente por que ele era muito personagem secundário, mas especialmente para você eu coloquei um pouquinho mais de TemaXShika nesse último capítulo.( com nosso Nara enrolando como sempre a Tema XP coitada depois de onze anos juntos ele ainda não a pediu em namoro).Vou ser sincera pra mim esse casal não é lá tão empolgante,eu não desgosto mas também não adoro simplesmente de InoXShika e ainda pretendo fazer um longfic dos dois.

Obrigada pelos elogios quanto ao meu fic e também agradeço por ter lido, quanto a review grande 'se liga eu adoroooooooo acho que são as mais divertidas e empolgantes de se jaa neh.

Lepi-chan: Yooooooo Lepi-chan huhuhu o Neji-kun não morreu está vivinho apenas manco XD mas releve acho que todo o resto funciona se é que você me IGNORA o comentário pervo.

Sua perva ¬¬ tu não cansa de hentai detalhado não?Sua cabeça vai ficar poluída se continuar lendo as putarias que eu escrevo XD.

NHam Naruto era a chave desse fic,ele é quem mataria o grande vilão acho que o final dele em sua vida na América do sul com um mulher boa de cama está mais do que perfeito.

Ohhhhhhhh espero que tenha gostado do fim dessa história e muito obrigado por ter acompanhado ( não só esse como todos meus outros fics) você fez essa autora taradona aqui YOU HONEY!

Lua Evangeline:Eva-channnnnnn!o/ ahhhh fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior eu tava muito deprê em posta-lo mas estou mais conformado com o resultado a maioria dos leitores disseram que ele estava bom e quem julga é o povo que lê.XDEu fiquei "horrorizada" no bom sentido quando eu vi aquela review comigo: "A Eva deve estar drogada para ter escrito um treco daquele tamanho!" hahahaha.

O casamento da Ino foi a cena que eu mais gostei no capítulo anterior,foi triste e bonito ao mesmo ao hentai vou usar uma palavra que uma outra leitora citou para descreve-lo: SÓLIDO.Não tinha como passar emoções,para o Itachi aquilo não passava de uma trepada para descarregar o tesão que ele sentia pela Ino e claro também para fazer o filho que ele tanto queria a Yamanaka foi algo que ela se entregou apenas para não ser estuprada e claro também para afogar a carência e solidão.

O encontro da Ino e do Gaara foi bonito no começo,depois teve aquele pequeno probleminha ( que foi retratado nesse capítulo) da frustração do nosso ruivo em saber que a mulher que ele amava tava grávida de outro homem.

Ohhhhhh "O sabor de um beijo" foi o seu preferido?Bom o meu foi o oito "A mente de um assassino", acho que foi por que retratou o passado do Neji e da AMO o Hyuugacest se sabe neh honey?;D deixo isso evidente.( você comentou no fic segundas intenções que estava gostando de ver o Sasuke e a Hinata juntos,eu fiz um fic dos dois chamado Aprendendo a amar e é do estilo que você gosta bem romântico acesse o meu perfil e leia ;D te garanto uma boa leitura só ignore os erros ortográficos por que foi o primeiro fic que eu redigi).

Nham infelizmente a Ino estava grávida do Itachi e bom acho que esse fato foi o que deu o TCHAN final da história,mas bom ela também teve uma filhinha com o Gaara XD por isso não me mate.

Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capítulo e que tenha te agradado em todos os requisitos,muito obrigada Eva por ter comentado,suas reviews eram gigantes e super difíceis de responder mas ainda sim me animavam por que você comentava em detalhes tudo o que havia gostado sem dúvida tu foi uma das pessoas que me incentivava a escrever bons capí jaa neh e obrigada pela atenção.( nham a Ino descobriu o significado da tatuagem do Gaara XP)

Lizinha-chan: XD ah o Kakashi nem participou da guerra mas bom o importante é competir e você tentou obrigada por ter comentado e espero que tenha gostado do último capí jaa neh.

Hyuuga Lira: LIRIIII-CHAN –pula em cima- você errouuuuu quem mataria o Itachi era o Naruto.-aperta bochecha da Liri- mas o importante é tentar ahhhh pobre Gaara levou uma surra do Itachi no último capítulo hahahaha.

Só havia mafiosos no casamento todos sabiam que aquilo ali era apenas uma união para unificar o trono da Yakuza e assim o Itachi poder irônico a galera mais malvada do Japão que deveria queimar no inferno tudo reunido dentro da igreja...aiiiii que pobre da Ino tava uma fossa durante o casório mas acho que esse foi o charme da coisa,ela vendo a galera morta foi o que eu achei mais emocionante.

Hyumaki?XD céus você fuma maconha antes de escrever as reviews neh? Ahahaha mas faz sentido e foi engraçado o nome.- engasgada de rir – acho que o Neji e o Naruto estavam se segurando para não se bater.

Nhammm você não gostou do casamento?Foi a cena que eu mais gostei e ah o hentai foi sólido apenas tesão embutido u.u o Itachi estava afim de umas trepadas e a Ino tinha que fazer o que ele queria pow.

A Tsunade teve uma história de amor no passado com o Jiraiya infelizmente ela não teve um final feliz por isso quis que o Gaara e a Ino pelo menos pudessem ter mais possibilidades de ficar juntos.

Ah eu sei que sou tarada. –se achando – XD mas ecaaaaaa hentai no cemitério é nojento,eu esperei que eles chegassem ao hotel para tirarem o atraso Ino ameaçando foi massa,escrever ela "malzinha" foi inovador ela tem jeito para líder da máfia,principalmente depois que passou um tempo com o Itachi e absorveu algumas cretinices dele no modo de falar.

Ahhhhh Neji é boa de mira,XD embuchou a Hinata com duas menininhas lindas,e Hiashi de avô babão também é tudo de bom.

Nhammmmm eu espero que tenha gostado do final e que tenha sido do seu agrado,sei que a parte em que o Gaara levou uma surra você teve vontade de fazer o mesmo comigo mas XD o resto foi do seu agrado neh?DIZ QUE SIM!huhuhu.

O.o" nham eu até deixo você apresentar meu fic na escola mas eu não sou exatamente uma "autora" para que possa apresentar um trabalho de literatura,se você tirar uma nota ruim não me !.Jaa neh e obrigada por comentar e acompanhar esse fic!

:ITACHI!XD o filho que a Ino esperava tinha sangue Uchiha e não que a linhagem não podia simplesmente acabar e depois da morte do Itachi sem um herdeiro o sangue Uchiha estaria dizimado da ela fez amor duas vezes com o Gaara depois de perder a virgindade mas tipo ela não estava nos dias férteis. ( a única explicação que eu tenho para ela num ter ficado grávida do Gaara).Quanto ao Itachi durante dois meses ele pressionava a Ino para que ela ficasse grávida.

MEU DEUS outra que cita os dois transarem no cemitério ¬¬ por que todo mundo acha que eu sou tarada a esse ponto?Eu fico frustrada.- se mata- eles foram sensatos e esperaram chegar no hotel para tirar o atraso.( mas o Gaara por que a Ino estava com a vida sexual ATIVISSIMA).E bom espero que tu tenha gostado do final agradeço desde já por ter comentado e acompanhado esse jaa neh.

Lady of Hero:XD não era o Neji nem mesmo o Gaara que ia matar o Itachi e sim o o eu disse desde o início do fic nosso loirinho era a grande chave do fic afinal ele mataria o vilão.( o Gaara coitado quase morreu de tanta surra XP).Kissu jaa neh e obrigada por acompanhar esse fic e por ter comentado.

larissa-05: La-chan não teve jeito,se a Ino não ficasse grávida do Itachi a linhagem Uchiha simplesmente ia acabar XD além disso no final de tudo a Ino também teve uma filhinha como que você tenha gostado do final eu me empenhei ao máximo acho que foi por isso que ele foi o MAIOR capítulo quanto a morte do Itachi deixo para os leitores julgarem. ( apesar de que eu acho que a maioria quer me linchar por eu ter feito o Uchiha dar aquela surra no Gaara.) Bom kissus e obrigada por ter comentado e acompanhado meu fic.

Uchiha Mariana:VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO O.O me diga quem te deu o spoiller sobre a reação do Gaara quanto ao filho da Ino com o Itachi.CÉUS tenho medo de você!Hahaha como você mesmo citou o Gaara ficou puto e até pensou em pedir para Ino abortar,a nossa Yamanaka não faria isso principalmente por que ela já se sentia uma mãe,seria uma verdadeira facada se o Sabaku tivesse mandado ela sumir com a crianç final Gaara acabou fazendo uma promessa caso sobrevivesse e assim assumiu o filho da Ino com o Itachi como se fosse dele pró fato tinha chances da criança ser dele mas descobrimos logo no início desse capítulo que o filho era mesmo do Itachi.

Ahhhhh as gêmeas Hyuuga são bem equilibradas,uma nasceu com a personalidade tímida da Hinata e a outra é tão prepotente como o o que eu adorei mesmo foi Hiashi avô corujão,afinal ele foi o que mais causou transtornos quanto aceitar o romance desse casal MARAVILHOSO.

Qaunto aos motivos DA GENTE odiar a Sakura tenho que comentar o que você comentou.( isso fez sentido?XD)._- _putz eu li nesses dias um fic em que a Sakura era a protagonista e fiquei chocado em como ficou OOC além da autora ter feito todas as outras garotas de vilã incluindo a Hinata ainda colocou todos os meninos apaixonados pela Sakura RIDÍCULO eu deixei um comentário moralista lá claro sem usar palavras baixas mas mesmo assim a autora foi e apagou só por que eu falei que ela não retratou a verdadeira personalidade da então eu também fico puta quando vejo fics em que a Ino é simplesmente fútil,é verdade que a Yamanka tem seus defeitos mas ela não é a vilã do término da amizade com a ainda tento entender por que as pessoas não gostam da Ino!

No Shippuden a Sakura finalmente caí na real que o Naruto sempre esteve ali e o Sasuke na verdade nem ao menos liga para a existência tenho minhas dúvida ainda de que o Sasuke vai terminar com a Hinata,além da Hyuuga ter deixado o cabelo crescer ( lembre que o Sasuke gosta de garotas de cabelos grandes e a Sakura tem os cabelos curtos e a Hinata longo) ela ainda é muito parecida com a Mikoto mãe do Uchiha,tanto na aparência como no jeito meigo e calmo de falar.A Sakura por outro lado é extravagante e tem a cor do cabelo vibrante exatamente como a Kushina mãe do Naruto.

Apesar dos 'Sakuretes' dizerem que a Hinata é uma inútil nas poucas lutas que a Hyuugaapreceu ela fez muito mais do que jogar uma kunai,a Sakura fez apenas isso.( a única luta que ela lutou pra valer ainda precisou de ajuda...TESTUDA INÚTIL).Kishimoto simplesmente é um tosco por isso não colocou a Hinata em uma luta de verdade,ele quer deixar o símbolo de heroína para aquela coisa rosa e despeitada.

Bom deixa eu parar por aqui que isso ta kissus e obrigada por comentar e acompanhar esse meu fic.

Hyuuga Mitha:O Naruto mereceeeeee tu tirou as palavras da minha boca é o mais bonzinho porém tinha que ser ele exatamente por isso,ele só ficou na máfia para matar o Itachi.

Hhaahahahah pelo menos uma vez na vida a Sakura tinha que ser útil,já que no anime ela não é faremos isso nos fics.( se bem que nesse fic a utilidade dela foi apenas dar para o Sasuke e morrer no final X3 ).

Sei lá eu achei deprê acho que foi por isso que achei o capítulo anterior ruim,foi muito FOSSA eu peguei meio que as dores da Ino.( o maior martírio do autor é sofrer com o personagem).

XD ai porque todo mundo não quer que o filho seja do Itachi?Nham to frustrada aqui,mas só para ser birrenta o Ichijou é o herdeiro do trono da Yakuza e é o filho do maior vilão desse fic e de muitos outros por ai. – metida – Espero que tenha gostado desse final e muito obrigada por ter acompanhado meu fic.

Cla-Chan-K:Narutinho foi o assassino do Itachi,ele era o que mais merecia ter esse privilégio em minha opiniã espero que tenha gostado do final desse capítulo e bom obrigada por ter comentado você fez essa autora taradona feliz.

Yumi Shinomori:Hahaha eu não vou te odiar relaxa não ligo que me questione sobre minhas preferências só não diga que eu estou errada rebatendo a sua defesa ( até parece um tribunal hohoho) elas podiam ser muito bem crianças naquela época mas depois a Sakura já era bem grandinha e podia pedir desculpas pela CAGADA que fez a Ino,mas aquela coisa rosa e falsa fez isso?CLARO QUE NÃO!Continuou lá se lamuriando louca para dar para o Sasuke mesmo no fundo gostando do Naruto e não admitindo para si ATIRO TRÊS PEDRAS nunca amei dessa maneira infantil e obsessiva,na verdade a Sakura só gostava do Sasuke por que todas as outras garotas gostavam,aquela rosada sem graça nunca teve a própria personalidade.

Bom acho que Hinata gaga o tempo todo chega a ser irritante,ela pode ser tímida sem gaguejar de dez palavras quinze. ¬¬" as pessoas exageram quando escrevem com a Hinata na parte do gaga.

Uhhh Narutinho eram desde o início quem daria um fim no Itachi,ele merecia esse privilé de que se fosse o Kakashi seria também muito bem merecido.

Ah obrigada pelos elogios quanto ao meu fic e espero que tenha gostado do final ,também agradeço por ter comentado e ajudado a aumentar as reviews hahaha.

Quanto ao termo Tenten vou te explicar sobre meu "ódio" por ela que não é maior do que o da Sakura tão pouco pode ser classificado de ódio pois na verdade a garota pando é neutra em minha opinião. Não tenho nada contra a Tenten, muitas pessoas acham que eu a odeio pelo fato dela ser a vilã de alguns fics de minha autoria. Bom alguém tinha que ser o antagonista da história e a menina panda era perfeita para a ocasião. O que eu realmente não suporto é o casal _Neji__**.LOVE.**__Tenten. _Sou fã do_ Hyuugacest_, mas acima de tudo eu AMO de paixão e não mudo minha opinião em relação ao casal_ Lee.__**LOVE.**__Tenten._Durante todo o anime a menina panda se mostrou muito mais interessada no sobrancelhudo do que no AMOR DE DEUS É INACEITÁVEL QUE A TENTEN E O LEE NÃO FIQUEM JUNTOS.

Prisca Kimura:Nham a Ino não pegaria em uma arma, acho que ela seria a última pessoa que mataria o Itachi,ela não gosta dessa violência entende?Mas em uma coisa você tem razão de todos as pessoas que o odiava o que ele menos tinha cuidado era com a Ino e seria muito mais fácil elimina-lo se ela tivesse feito bom o filho era mesmo dele,a linhagem Uchiha não podia como você sugeriu o Neji voltou inteiro para a Hinata só que manco,mas relaxa o importante " aquelas partes que causam gemidos" ainda funcionam. ( PUTZ ignore esse mode pervo on).Bom kissu e muito obrigada por ter acompanhado e comentado nesse fic.

Sr. Pussycat:EU ODEIO SasuXSaku, não desce não engulo repudio total só coloquei os dois juntos nesse fic por falta de opção. ( eu odeio a Sakura mas amo o Sasuke principalmente com a Hinata XP).

Meu casal preferido nesse fic foi Hinata e Neji achei a história de amor deles linda,apenas no final que ficou meio chocha mas acho que era por que já estava quase tudo ser sincera não GOSTO de maneira alguma Sakura e Sasuke eu nem leio fic dos dois juntos como casal e isso que me faz ler poucos fanfic de Naruto já que tem uma invasão desse casal no fanfic net. ( eu também repudio Naruto e Hinata).

Bom você acertou Narutinho é quem ia dar o fim no Itachi mas ahh o hentai nem deu para detalhar apenas insinuei,o capítulo iria ficar monstruoso de grande se eu detalhasse de kissus e obrigada por ter lido meu fic e comentando.

keiko-hime:Sinto pelo seu mp4 acho que eu morreria se perdesse o meu.-abraça e beija- não fico sem mú XD bêbada literalmente?Minha mamis me colocaria para dormir na rua se eu chegasse bêbada.

Ahhh mesmo eu não gostando do capítulo anterior acho que a parte que eu mais gostei nem foi do reencontro Ino e Gaara esim do casamento da Yamanaka com o Itachi.

Bom quanto ao casal Pein e Konan uma leitora está me ajudando sobre eles,acho que até o final do ano te entrego pelo menos o primeiro capítulo do seu prê hahaha bom obrigada por ter lido e comentado no meu fic você fez essa autora feliz.( ganhar duas vezes seria muita cagadaaaaaaaaaa X3)

Sta-Leticia:XD tia leti-chan você errou quanto ao desafio mais competir é o que mereceu matar o Itachi!NYAAAA a Hinata com uma arma na mão?XD ah difícil imaginar chega até a ser engraçado por comentar kissu jaa neh.

Sabaku no Paan:Ah que bom que você gostou do capítulo que eu não gostei assim pelo menos talvez eu fique mais conformada com o desenvolvimento dele XP.- autora chata- Chances até tinha do filho ser do Gaara mas infelizmente o bebê era mesmo do Itachi hohoho.( a maioria das fãs do ruivo quer me matar eu sei).

Hinatinha tava grávida de gêmeas waaaaa duas hyuuguinha lindas e fofas!Eh uhhhhhh Kakashi é "O" cara teve a cena de sexo mais digamos em um lugar inusitado.

¬¬ quem ia matar o Itachi era o Naruto o único que tu não bom kissus e obrigada por comentar e ler o meu fic.

Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama:A Ino estava linda mesmo eu imaginei ela aquela típica imagem de noiva perfeita ,o casamento foi a parte que eu mais gostei também do capítulo eu me inspirei em arquivo morto para fazer aquela cena de "ver os mortos" com uma música no esse seriado não perco um episódio. ( principalmente por que eu sempre erro o assassino ¬¬" sou ruim de chute).

Ahhhhh eu achei um hentai sólido e bom perfeito para a ocasiã de sentimentos expressados apenas tesão o que chegou a ser uma transa até mesmo agressiva mas que combinava com o jeito do Itachi.A Ino também foi firme nessa de demonstrar apenas tesão tanto que arrancou até sangue do realmente não tenho tara pelo Itachi ele é só mais um em minha opinião mas o Gaara, eu babooooooooo!

Tsunade também tinha um passado triste pena que não deu para abordar mais ao Kakashi eu gostava dele com a Rin até descobrir que ela é tão repugnante quanto a Sakura,a partir de hoje sou kakashiXanko de como você mesmo disse a Anko morreu então vai a Rin como por não ter te respondido a review obrigada por ter acompanhado esse meu fic e por ter comentado kissus jaa neh você fez sua autora feliz X3.

Sara Jaganshi:OH MEU DEUS MOTOKO LEE?é uma honra ser comparada a ela,tipo foi graças aos fics dessa autora maravilhosa que eu viciei ( e comecei a gosta) do casal você fez meu dia dizendo que meu fic chegou ao nível dela.- chorando de felicidade- Tá add no orkut e msn obrigada por ler e comentar no meu fic kissu jaa neh.

RayY-chan:XD o Gaara levou uma surra do Itachi mas os fãs superam,Narutinho tinha que mata-lo era o que mais merecia pelo sofrimento do que tenha gostado do último capítulo e obrigada por ler e comentar no meu fic.

Cee M.:Nossa obrigada pelo elogio espero que o final tenha te agradado, obrigada por acompanhar meu fic e por ter comentado kissu jaa neh.

biahlemos: tentei postar o mais rápido que consegui espero que esse final tenha te nunca pensei que um fic meu viraria tema de discussão .fico tão feliz que ele esteja sendo apreciado dessa maneira.

Bom ser uma mulher a assassina do Itachi seria chocante, mas bom eu acho que o maior merecedor é o huhuh.

XD esse fic Pein e Konan vai ser um super desafio talvez nem saía tão bom por que eu num faço idéia como abordar os personagens mas um desafio é sempre bom para ver o limite do autor certo?Bom kissus obrigada por ter acompanhado e comentado nesse meu fic jaa neh!

Hyuuga Florine:Alguém que me compreende como tu mesmo disse o mais justo seria o Naruto dar um fim no Itachi pois nosso loirinho espera por isso a anos,acho que eu seria injusta se não deixasse o Naruto dar o último quanto ao Gaara ele bem que tentou matar o Itachi mas no final acabou levando uma surra do Uchiha e quase morreu,eu gostei de escrever o nosso ruivinho amado apanhando acho que ele merecia para abaixar um pouco a crista,sem contar que graças a isso ele aceitou criar o filho que a Ino esperava do Itachi.

XD ahhhhhh o Negócio é o Gaara pintar o cabelo do moleque por que o Ichijou apesar de ter Sbaku no nome seu sangue é Uchiha. obrigada por acompanhar esse meu fic ter jaa neh.

Pandora Potter-jm:relaxa você me avisou!Bom só tenho uma coisa para dizer postei aquele fic GaaraXHina que você tanto queria e te dei de presente espero que você goste!XD kissus e boa viagem no fim de mundo que você esteja hahaha.

Joisa:Joi-chan minha artista de capas hahaha como você mesmo disse que vai matar o Itachi é o naruto mas bom não posso te dar o prêmio por que outra pessoa já o ganhou XD o que vale é tentar neh?Minha mente fértil é viajada acho que por isso os enredos dos meus fics saem assim hahah tão diferentes.- convencida- obrigada por fazer as capas do fic kissu jaa neh!

Erica W. M.:Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo me empenhei ao máximo para ele não ter ficado a desejar.A Ino estava infeliz pelo fato de não estar com o homem que amava mas bom isso não quer dizer que ela não passou a sentir desejo pelo gostoso do Itachi X3

Lindo Neji como papai tenho hemorragias nasais quando isso kissus e obrigada por acompanhar esse fanfic e ter comentado em muitos capítulos.

Gata negra:Nossa saber que meu fanfic faz tanta falta é ah bom quem matou o Itachi foi o naruto e achei que foi bem merecido o cargo de assassino kissus jaa neh e obrigada por ter acompanhado esse fic e ter comentado.

Bellatrix B.:Bom a tia Peeh não está mais betando pra mim acho que ela só betou um oneshot meu.é que agora não estou mais ativa na net com tanta freqüência e fica difícil dar meus fics para ela betar no final das contas estou postando sem beta por isso os errinhos. T.T GOMEN!Ahhhhhhhhh você acertou o desafio quem matou o Itachi foi o Naruto e ahhh muito bem merecido acho que nosso loirinho merecia depois de tudo que isso eu sempre comentava que o naruto era a chave do fic pois era ele que mataria o vilão do o Gaara coitado levou uma surra e quase morreu PHODAAAAAAA!

Ahhhhh eu odeio a Sakura mas fala serio "Durma com os anjos" da tia ROVs é um orgasmo de tão bem escrita e de cenas taradona!Bom obrigada por comentar e ter acompanhado o meu fic kissus jaa neh!


End file.
